Per Aspera Ad Astra Czas Canis Lupus
by Farkas
Summary: Hogwart, 1976r. Okazuje się, że do szkoły, oprócz zwyczajnych uczniów uczęszcza ktoś, kto za wszelką cenę musi ukrywać swoje wręcz legendarne pochodzenie. Jednak czy władca zwierząt i magicznych stworzeń będzie w stanie ochronić swoją tajemnicę?
1. Nie całkiem prolog

„_On to z krwi jest i z łez zrodzony,_

_by więcej nie płakać, lecz krew drogą bronić"_

Pierwszy zapis w księdze szamanki Akwanzy, pomocniczki Wielkiego Założyciela Chanzo, pana Panthera Pardus

_"Są rzeczy na świecie, których nikt nie zmieni_

_Ziemia co rano w kołnierzu złocistych promieni_

_wstaje, do życia budząc wszelkie istoty; _

_a woda od wieków po skałach spływa, _

_zaś życie i śmierć w jej falach się skrywa _

_Są i rzeczy, o których nikt się nie dowie _

_Gdy ten, co władcą zwierząt się zowie _

_Przejdzie obok ciebie – marna twa nadzieja, _

_Bo nie rozpoznasz nigdy ichniego dobrodzieja _

_On dla tu nich przyszedł i dla nich też walczy _

_Póki życia, sił i krwi w żyłach mu starczy _

_A one dla niego gotowe pójść wszędzie _

_I tak jest od wieków – tak było i będzie" _

Fragment z Tomików Kitabu, za czasów Epesi, Pana Equus Caballus, siódmego po Założycielu członka Wielkiego Rodu Wafalme

„_I od tego czasu, kończąc z tym, co stare, oddaje im to, co od dawna należeć im się powinno. Bo one to zawsze wiedzą i wiedzieć będą lepiej, niż jakikolwiek człowiek, kto kiedy i jak Wielki Medalion powinien nosić. Tak, jak zawołały Wielkiego Założyciela, tak niechaj i teraz wołają innych, by ci nie zrobili tego, co ja i mój ród zrobiliśmy – by nie uczłowieczyli swego stanowiska, by nigdy nie zapomnieli po co tu są i przede wszystkim – kim są."_

Fragment Wielkiej Reformy Jubatusa

„_Jako, że utrzymanie tej tajemnicy pozostaje zawsze priorytetem naszym, mniejszym jednak od służby tym, którzy nam zawierzyli, musimy pamiętać o należytej czujności i ostrożności nawet, gdy w zamiarze mamy rzucenie Zaklęcia Zapomnienia. _

_Pamiętajmy bowiem, że nie ma klątwy, której nie da się złamać, a co raz zapisało się w umyśle ludzkim pozostanie tam, z jednym wyjątkiem, który wszyscy dobrze znamy. _

_Jednak gdy w jakiś sposób, mimo starań naszych, ktoś tajemnice te pozna, nie należy rozpaczać, ale zrobić wszystko, by błąd ten naprawić. Błądźcie rozważni jednak i nigdy nie róbcie więcej niż trzeba. One bowiem zawsze nas potrzebują, a my jesteśmy tu nie po to, by błędy swoje naprawiać, lecz po to, by zawsze móc im służyć" _

Fragment Księgi Prawa Pisanego, Część: Obowiązki, Rozdział: _„ O Tajemnicy naszej i o tym, jak ją chronić"_ tekst dodany przez Waarheida, pana Hyaeninae trzeciego Władcę Wybranego

„_Nie roztrząsajmy teraz tego, co się stało, bo z nikt z nas już naprawić tego nie zdoła. Choć ziarno upadło, nie znaczy to, że wykiełkuje i naszym obowiązkiem jest teraz pilnować, by nigdy nie wzrosło. Jeśli tak jednak się stanie, niechaj będzie wśród ludzi najmniej znaną legendą i bajką, w którą nawet najmłodsi nie mogą uwierzyć. A my zaś zachowajmy w sercu pamięć o tym, co się stało i nigdy nie pozwólmy, by błąd ten został powtórzony" _

Fragment Księgi Prawa Pisanego, Część: Obowiązki, Rozdział: _„ O Tajemnicy naszej i o tym, jak ją chronić"_ tekst dodany przez Haruko, panią Luscinia, 32 Władcę Wybranego

_Mają wilki swoją słodką tajemnicę_

_Mają gwiazdy, a tam skryte jest jej lice_

_Mają panią, panią wszystkich, lecz z ich sercem_

_Mają dumę, dumę wszystkich, lecz ich wielce_

_Mają pamięć, a w niej dotyk, śmiech i zapach_

_I wilk dzielny, taki wilk, co żył dla świata_

Fragment Małego Tomiku Carmen, pani Ursus Arctos, 52 Władcy Wybranego

Noc rozpostarła swoje ciemne skrzydła zalewając świat ciszą i mrokiem. Las osnuła lekka mgła, a nocne zwierzęta powoli wychodziły ze swoich kryjówek, szykując się na polowanie. Jednak coś było nie tak. Coś się zmieniło i zmianę tę można było zaobserwować już dawno. Niezaprzeczalna atmosfera napięcia i oczekiwania towarzyszyła wszystkim mieszkańcom lasu, nie tylko tu, ale i na całym świecie. Zwierzęta szeptały między sobą i wołały, czekając ze zniecierpliwieniem na kogoś, kogo prawie nikt z ludzi się nie spodziewał.

_- Przyjdzie, tak… Na pewno przyjdzie… _

_- Jest już blisko, czuję to… _

_- Już niedługo…_

Starzec odszedł od okna i usiadł przy biurku. On jeden wyczuwał tę atmosferę i choć nie mógł zrozumieć tych szeptów wiedział, na kogo zwierzęta tak czekają. Wziął do ręki pióro i powoli kończył swoje notatki. Co rusz jednak spoglądał na leżące przed nim wielkie, otwarte księgi i choć część z zapisanych w nich tekstów znał już prawie na pamięć, to wciąż uparcie do nich wracał jakby bał się, że coś wcześniej przeoczył. Nad biurkiem, na małej tablicy korkowej wisiały różne zdjęcia przedstawiające ruchome i nieruchome postacie ludzi, zwierząt i magicznych stworzeń. Choć pochodziły z różnych okresów czasu problem wciąż się nie zmienił.

Było coraz gorzej.

Starzec przestał pisać i spojrzał na swoje dotychczasowe notatki. Po chwili odkreślił je grubą linią i jednym, szybkim ruchem dopisał:

_Już wkrótce._


	2. Dwa różne światy

_Rozdziały będą naprawdę obszerne, za to rzadziej publikowane - w przeciwieństwie do bloga, na którym to dziele je na mniejsze części. Enjoy. _

Wesołe piski, krótkie warknięcia, gonitwy i udawane walki jak zwykle towarzyszyły zabawom wilczej watahy. Trzy młode wilki szarżowały w najlepsze po polanie, a samica alfa przyglądała im się z boku. Cieszyła się, że wreszcie się przemogły i zaczęły się bawić. Wiedziała, że jest to im teraz bardzo potrzebne, zwłaszcza po tym co ostatnio przeszli. Wilki muszą znów poczuć łączącą ich więź, inaczej stado już tak będące w ruinie, rozpadnie się na dobre. Ona jednak nie potrafiła do nich dołączyć. Wciąż miała w uszach przeraźliwi pisk trójki szczeniąt. Wołanie jej własnych dzieci, na które nie zdążyła odpowiedzieć.

Samiec alfa podszedł do niej i stanął u jej boku, patrząc w milczeniu na bawiące się wilki.

Wilczyca spojrzała na niego ze smutkiem. Wiedziała, że los znów nie obszedł się z nim łaskawie.

Stali tak przez dłuższą chwilę, pozwalając by chłodny wiatr smagał ich sierść. Oboje mieli teraz przed oczami sytuację sprzed kilku dni, gdy _ona_ musiała już ich opuścić. Wiedzieli, że wystarczyłoby słowo i zostałaby z nimi dłużej, jednak zdawali sobie sprawę z jej obowiązków. Inne stada też w miarę możliwości radziły sobie same. Wciąż jednak pamiętali ich ostatnią rozmowę: jej słowa, jej głos, jej twarz.

_- Makui, to się już nie powtórzy. Oni już nie wrócą. Ale nigdy nie wybaczę sobie, że nie zdążyłam na czas. _

_- To nie twoja wina, pani. Przecież wiem, że się rozdzielili. Nikt nie podejrzewał, że jest ich tylu. _

_- Mogłam… _

_- One nie żyją. Tak samo jak pozostali. Nic tego nie zmieni. _

Pamiętali łzy w jej oczach. Gdyby byli ludźmi na pewno też zaczęliby płakać.

- _Nie martw się._ – szepnął cicho wilk – _Odbudujemy to, co ludzie zniszczyli i co nasza pani pomogła nam uratować. Oni potrzebują przywódców, Makui. Musimy ich poprowadzić. _

Wilczyca spojrzała na niego ze smutkiem. Ostatnie wydarzenia odcisnęły na niej swoje piętno, ale rozumiała, że dla dobra całej watahy musi być silna.

- _Więc zacznijmy polowanie. _

* * *

Obserwował ich ze spokojem, o wiele bardziej skupiając się na tym, co widział niedawno, niż na zachowaniu zwierząt. Analizował jej każdy ruch i każde słowo. Co jej musiał oddać? Wytrwałość i inteligencję.

-_Odrobinę_ inteligencji. – poprawił się od razu.

Przecież tak naprawdę była tylko służką. Nędzną, plugawą służką, która tak jak wszyscy Wybrani upokarzała siebie i przynosiła wstyd przodkom. Nie ma pojęcia, co to znaczy władza i komu się ona należy.

- I ja cię tego nauczę, Lupus.

Uśmiechnął się. To będzie bardzo bolesna lekcja.

* * *

Była noc, a w domu panowała bezwzględna cisza. Pokój oświetlał jedynie blask księżyca, który zawisł na bezchmurnym niebie. Tego dnia wydawało im się, że jest o wiele dalej niż zwykle. O wiele dalej, niż był choćby miesiąc temu, gdy ciepłej, lipcowej nocy leżeli na łące śmiejąc się do rozpuku. Wtedy nie mieli takich zmartwień ani bolesnych wspomnień. Teraz wszystko się zmieniło, a blask księżyca nie potrafił przywrócić im utraconej radości.

- Jakie to dziwne... – odezwała się w końcu.

Spojrzał na nią powoli. W świetle księżyca jej oczy stały się nieco bardziej… wilcze. Jakby ziemski satelita rozbudzał w niej prawdziwe oblicze, którego będąc z nim nie starała się ukryć.

- Co takiego? – zapytał w końcu.

- Wydaje mi się, że to wszystko stało się tak dawno. – jej głos był cichy i melodyjny - A to dopiero tydzień.

- Dopiero, albo aż… - westchnął - Nie mniej jednak od dziś musimy wrócić do normalności. Choć na trochę… - zawahał się przez chwilę, po czym dodał - Ale nie to mnie martwi.

Spojrzała na niego szybko. Jej oczy od razu straciły wilczy blask.

- A co takiego? – zapytała krótko.

- Obwiniasz się. Ja to widzę. Wiesz, że to…

- … nie moja wina? Tak, już to parę razy słyszałam, dzięki. – odparła kwaśno i znów spojrzała na księżyc.

- Więc może najwyższy czas, byś w to w końcu uwierzyła?

Prychnęła cicho i rzuciła mu ironiczne spojrzenie.

- A co chcesz zrobić? – kontynuował, patrząc na nią uważnie. - To nie wróci im życia! Innym też nie pomoże!

- Nie obwiniam się. – odparła, dobitnie akcentując każde słowo. – Po prostu, muszę się z tego jakoś otrząsnąć. Dawno nie mieliśmy… takich problemów. To zwykły… szok, nic więcej.

Zmrużył gniewnie oczy.

- Dobrze wiem, że kłamiesz. Ale cóż, ty to chyba lubisz, prawda? Lubisz zrzucać na siebie winę za wszystko, co się stało. A mimo to zawsze potrafisz się uśmiechnąć. Musisz, wiem, w końcu na tym polega twoje zadanie. Nikt nie pozna, że coś się stało. Wszyscy ci uwierzą.

- Jak słusznie stwierdziłeś, na tym właśnie polega moje zadanie. Nasze zadanie. – odparła chłodno – Na uśmiechaniu się, gdy zajdzie taka potrzeba, nawet, jeśli czujemy coś innego. Na zabawie w codzienność. Więc... pozwól mi się bawić.

Wstał.

- Problem w tym, że przyszłoby ci to o wiele łatwiej, gdybyś umiała racjonalnie ocenić sytuację - powiedział cicho, po czym poszedł w kierunku drzwi. Dopiero, gdy położył rękę na klamce odwrócił się i jeszcze raz spojrzał na swoją rozmówczynię – Jednak jeśli nie pozwalasz sobie pomóc, to cóż – idź grać swoją sztukę. Powodzenia.

- Wzajemnie. – odparła cicho.

Miał dziwne wrażenie, że nie chodzi jej tylko o grę, w którą on sam również miał swoją rolę. Uśmiechnął się krzywo.

Już zaczęła wracać. _Pozornie_ zaczęła wracać.

Od jutra oboje znowu zaczynali inne życie. _Nieco_ inne życie, w _całkiem_ innym świecie.

* * *

- Mam! – triumfalny krzyk rozdarł przedział Expressu Londyn-Hogwart, a spod sukcesywnie rosnącej sterty ubrań wyłoniły się cztery dziewczyny, obserwując z lekkim niedowierzaniem swoją przyjaciółkę, która z dumą dzierżyła w dłoni zwykłe, mugolskie zdjęcie.

Cóż, ta scena może zadziwić niejednego, co więcej, każdy znalazłby w niej inny, najbardziej szokujący aspekt.

Kogoś przeraziłby fakt, że ma przed oczami piątkę młodych czarownic jadących (nie całkiem) zwykłym pociągiem, by przez następne dziesięć miesięcy uczyć się w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa. Inny, być może bardziej tolerancyjny widz pogodziwszy się z niezwykłością wcześniej wspomnianych obiektów obserwacji zacząłby się zastanawiać, dlaczego proste, małe zdjęcie było takie ważne, żeby z jego powodu zasypywać przedział stertą różnych ubrań. Co poniektóry dumałby nad tym, jak to możliwe, by tyle rzeczy zmieściło się w tym bądź, co bądź nie tak małym, ale jednak nie aż tak pojemnym kufrze. W końcu jednak znalazłby się ktoś, kto przyjrzałby się dokładnie zarówno dumnej posiadaczce owego zdjęcia jak i jej czterem zdegustowanym przyjaciółkom i doszedłby do całkiem trafnego wniosku, że cała ta piątka całkowicie się od siebie różni.

Stojąca na środku z triumfalnym uśmiechem dziewczyna miała gęste, kasztanowo-rude włosy i duże zielone oczy. Jej siedząca przy oknie przyjaciółka była brunetką i swoim wyglądem nieco przypominała Azjatkę. Nie była jednak niska, a jej oczy miały śliczny lazurowy kolor. Dziewczyna obok była popielatą blondynką, a kolor jej oczu wahał się pomiędzy tymi, które miały jej dwie przyjaciółki: czasem był zielony, czasem, lazurowy, czasem zaś można było dostrzec oba kolory. Czwarta z nich była szatynką i miała nieco ciemniejszą karnację. Jej długie, lekko kręcone włosy opadały swobodnie na ramiona, a duże, brązowe oczy podkreślone były makijażem. Ostatnia z dziewczyn byłą pucołowatą blondynką o krótkich włosach i wyglądała jakby była nieco młodsza niż swoje przyjaciółki. Jej jasnozielone oczy wpatrzone były to w przyjaciółkę, to w bałagan, jaki zrobiła w przedziale.

Jednak obserwując te dziewczyny nieco dłużej, można szybko dojść do wnoisku, że w przypadku tej piątki najbardziej znaczące różnice leżały nie w aparycji, lecz w charakterze. Była tu bowiem pewna siebie i nie raz niebezpieczna Lily, wiecznie uśmiechnięta i pełna życia Leila, spokojna i ironiczna Cassie, polująca na chłopaków i posiadającą świetny prawy prosty Jess i wrażliwa, a często wręcz dziecinna Sue. Jednak najdziwniejszy był fakt, że pomimo tylu różnic już od sześciu lat łączyła je naprawdę niezwykła przyjaźń. I choć teraz, wygrzebując się spod znoszonych jeansów i T-shirtów, cztery wyżej wspomniane dziewczyny piorunowały wzrokiem swoją przyjaciółkę, to tak naprawdę gotowe były skoczyć za nią w ogień. Być może los nie zawsze jest ślepy i stawiając na swojej drodze Lily, Leilę, Cassie, Jess i Sue miał w tym swój ukryty cel. Jeśli tak było, dziewczyny miały mu naprawdę za co dziękować.

- No to co to w końcu jest? – zirytowany głos Cassie wrzucającej do otwartego kufra skarpetki Lily nie ostudził zapału przyjaciółki.

- Pamiętacie, co wam ostatnio mówiłam o Petuni? – zapytała Ruda.

- Że jest głupia. – mruknęła Leila bez entuzjazmu, co w jej przypadku było dość dziwne.

– Że chciałabyś ją zrzucić z Wieży Astronomicznej – dodała Jess, wygrzebując spod starych jeansów nieco przerażoną, bursztynowo-rudą kotkę.

- Ewentualnie utopić w kociołku. – mruknęła Sue, nie będąc w stanie do końca ukryć swojej dezaprobaty.

- Nie _zawsze_, tylko_ ostatnio_ –burknęła Lily – Nie wspominałam wam może, że znalazła miłość swego życia?

Poirytowanie zniknęło z twarzy jej przyjaciółek, ustępując miejsca szczeremu zainteresowaniu.

- To… on? – zapytała Leila patrząc uważnie na trzymane w ręku Lily zdjęcie.

Ruda pokiwała głową.

- Zapomniałam wziąć to zdjęcie jak wyjeżdżałam do ciebie i Jess - powiedziała spokojnie - Ale wczoraj spakowałam je jako pierwsze. W końcu nie mogę was pozbawić tej szansy...

Oczy Leili rozbłysły. Lily uśmiechnęła się szeroko i z dziwną satysfakcją wręczyła jej zdjęcie, czekając na komentarz. Leila jednak nie była w stanie powiedzieć ani słowa. Po chwili śmiertelnej ciszy wybuchnęła histerycznym śmiechem i kładąc się na kolanach Cassie zaczęła wyrzucać z siebie pojedyncze, nie do końca powiązane ze sobą słowa:

- On… to… Boże… jest…

Cas, z obawy o zdrowie przyjaciółki wyjęła zdjęcie z jej ręki, a spojrzawszy na ujętą na nim… cóż, nazwijmy to z braku lepszego słowa twarz, zakaszlała głośno.

- Lily… ? - zapytała w końcu – Czemu on ma takie wytrzeszczone oczy?

Ruda wzdrygnęła ramionami.

- Nie wiem. Chyba się uśmiecha.

Cassie zachichotała.

- To wiele wyjaśnia.

- Czemu jest sam? – zapytała Jess – Nie powinien być ze swoją dziewczyną?

- Może to ona robiła zdjęcie? – zasugerowała Sue

- Nie, nie. – poprawiła Lily – Ona tam jest. Tyle, że się prawie nie zmieściła. Z boku, widzisz?

Cassie, Sue i Jess pochyliły się nad zdjęciem. Leila wciąż nie była w stanie się poruszyć.

- Ach, tak, widzę. To chyba jej włosy. – mruknęła Cassie – Nic, myślałam, że to jakaś paprotka.

Lily parsknęła śmiechem.

- Petunia nie wie, że ty to masz, prawda? - upewniła się Sue.

Ruda spojrzała na nią z rozbawieniem.

- Oczywiście, że wie. Przyszłam do niej wczoraj do pokoju i powiedziałam, że chcę zdjęcie Vernonka, bo będziemy miały na czym ćwiczyć celność zaklęć w szkole. – odparła z ironią, a Sue wyszczerzyła zęby.

- Swoją drogą, ciekawe, kiedy się zorientuje. – westchnęła Lily i uśmiechnęła się z rozmarzona – Ach, szkoda, że mnie przy tym nie będzie.

Leila, która w końcu zdołała się uspokoić, podniosła się z umęczonych kolan Cassie i westchnęła głęboko.

- Nigdy nie myślałam, że mugolskie zdjęcie da mi tyle radości. – stwierdziła, ocierając łzę z oka – Człowiek ich jednak nie docenia.

Cassie posłała jej ironiczne spojrzenie, ale nie skomentowała tego. Lily zachichotała cicho i zabrała zdjęcie przyjaciółkom, oznajmiając, że zachowa je jako „tajną broń" w razie silnej depresji lub poważnej kłótni. Ta druga opcja była raczej mało prawdopodobna, choć dziewczyny miały za sobą kilka ostrych sprzeczek. Zazwyczaj dochodziło do nich pomiędzy Leilą i Lily, które były najbardziej wybuchowe z całej grupy. W takich chwilach zazwyczaj one dwie darły się na siebie tak głośno, że słyszało je pół Hogwartu, Sue ze łzami w oczach prosiła, by się pogodziły, Jessica ją uspokajała starając się przy okazji załagodzić sytuację, a Cassie leżąc na łóżku z lekkim uśmiechem przyglądała się całej sytuacji, interweniując tylko w poważnych wypadkach.

- Więc dobrze… – westchnęła Lily, gdy wszystkie jej rzeczy trafiły z powrotem do kufra, a kotka powoli zaczęła odzyskiwać do niej zaufanie – Powiedźcie mi, co…

Jednak nie dane jej było skończyć tego zdania, bo do przedziału wpadła czwórka chłopaków schowana za wielkimi stertami słodyczy. Lily zmrużyła gniewnie oczy.

- Mało ci, Potter? – warknęła.

Jeden z chłopaków odrzucił słodycze na wolne miejsce i posłał Rudej łobuzerski uś spojrzała na niego z nieukrywanym obrzydzeniem i odwróciła głowę. Tego dnia, ku jej rozpaczy widzieli się już drugi raz. Ich pierwsze spotkanie skończyło się tym, że Lily _przypadkiem_ upuściła kufer na nogę Jamesa. On jednak nie wydawał się być tym faktem zgorszony.

- Wiem, że tęskniłaś. – powiedział z uśmiechem i zwichrzył sobie włosy– Przecież nie mogliśmy sprzeciwić się naszej nowej tradycji.

Lily przewróciła oczami. Tradycja, która tak podobała się Potterowi i reszcie jego przyjaciół należała do tych aspektów podróży na trasie Hogwart-Londyn, na które Lily nigdy nie czekała. Mniej więcej od roku całą czwórką nawiedzali ich przedział i w ramach przywitania się po długiej rozłące (tudzież pożegnania przed długa rozłąką) przesiadywali w nim prawie połowę podróży.

Lily prychnęła jak kotka. Rogacz i jego koledzy denerwowali ją odkąd tylko po raz pierwszy pojechała do Hogwartu. Ruda akceptowała jedynie najspokojniejszego z nich - Remusa, na resztę jednak nie mogła patrzeć.

Kiedy po raz pierwszy Huncwoci wpadli do ich przedziału objuczeni stertą słodyczy oznajmiając, że chcą z nimi posiedzieć przez chwilę, wszystkie dziewczyny ostro zaprotestowały. Jednak z czasem przyjaciółki Lily pozbyły się uprzedzeń do Jamesa i jego kolegów, bo zauważyły, że w ich towarzystwie można się dobrze bawić. Nastawienie Rudej nie zmieniło się jednak ani odrobinę, ale ze względu na przyjaciółki zachowywała zimną krew. Choć dziewczyny zawsze powtarzały, że wystarczy słowo, a wyrzucą ich z przedziału, Lily tylko uśmiechała się z ironią. Nie mogła sobie wyobrazić takiej siły, która zmusiłaby Huncwotów do zrobienia czegoś wbrew ich woli.

Chłopacy odłożyli swoje zdobycze na puste siedzenie i usiedli obok dziewczyn. Najbliżej sterty słodyczy siedział oczywiście Peter. Cora, kotka Lily nauczona rocznym doświadczeniem obserwowała go uważnie. Większość z tego, co Glizdogon chciał zjeść zawsze lądowało na podłodze.

- Ten kot poznał cię tak dobrze jak my, Glizdek. – mruknął Syriusz, patrząc na Corę. - Zawsze wyczuwają zdobycz – dodał po chwili, a Huncwoci zarechotali głośno.

- Czy wam naprawdę jest tak źle w waszym przedziale? – jęknęła Lily obserwując Pottera, który z sekundy na sekundy się do niej przybliżał.

- To zależy. – westchnął Łapa.

- Od czego, znowu? – warknęła Lil przyciskając się do okna.

- Jak długo Smark wytrzy… - Syriusz urwał, za późno zrozumiawszy swój błąd.

Wszystkie dziewczyny posłały mu miażdżące spojrzenie. To, że większość z nich darzyła Huncwotów sympatią nie oznaczało, że tolerowały ich wybryki. Bardzo często robiły chłopakom wymówki, zdarzało się też kilka ostrych kłótni na ten temat. Ani z jednego, ani z drugiego Huncwoci nic sobie nie robili, ale Łapa pamiętając ostatnią, najgorszą jak do tej pory wymianę zdań, która miała miejsce zaraz po sumach nie chciał zaczynać kolejne sprzeczki.

- Moglibyście dorosnąć. – powiedziała Jess rozeźlona.

- DorastaMY – burknął James – A on się cofa.

Jess przewróciła oczami, a Leila zgryzła wargi. Lily dobrze wiedziała, że dziewczyna powstrzymuje się od śmiechu. Ku przerażeniu Rudej, jej przyjaciółka jako jedyna z grupy często przymykała oko na wybryki chłopaków. Czasem Lily wydawało się, że Leila jest ulepszoną, damską wersją Huncwota.

- Starczy. – ucięła szybko Cassie, rzucając Jamesowi przelotne spojrzenie – Nie zaczynajmy od nowa, a wy końcu przyjmijcie do wiadomości, że znęcanie się nad Snapem jest głupie i okrutne. NIE WAŻNE – podniosła głos, widząc, że James chce coś powiedzieć - że go nie lubicie.

- Tak, tak. – westchnął Syriusz i rzucił Cas czekoladową żabę – Weź na zgodę.

Cassie pokazała mu język, ale przyjęła podarunek. Tymczasem Lily zaczęła swoją batalię z Jamesem.

- Powiedz mi Potter jak to możliwe, że w ciągu kilku sekund przemieściłeś się STAMTĄD TU? I weź te łapy! – Ruda odepchnęła go od siebie z zadziwiającą siłą. - Nie zbliżaj się do mnie! Co najmniej dwa metry odstępu, albo nie ręczę za siebie.

- Pół. – pertraktował Rogacz, patrząc na nią uważnie.

- Dwa. – powtórzyła ostro Lily

- Metr.

- Ale siedzisz na podłodze i patrzysz w drugą w stronę.

- No dobra. – westchnął

- Niech będzie. – mruknęła Lil, krzyżując ręce na piersiach.

Dziewczyny i Huncwoci zaśmiali się równocześnie. Lily obrzuciła ich piorunującym spojrzeniem. I jedna, i druga strona rzadko uczestniczyła w kłótniach Lily i Jamesa, gdyż zazwyczaj ich interwencja albo pogarszała sytuację, albo była spóźniona. Czasem Lily wydawało się, że obie strony zawarły taki „Cichy Pakt" - dopóki siły będą wyrównane, nikt nie będzie się wtrącał. Sześcioletnie doświadczenie dało się wszystkim we znaki – i Huncwoci, i dziewczyny doskonale pamiętali jak to było, gdy mieszali się każdą, pojedynczą sprzeczkę. Wtedy urastały one do rangi wielkiego wydarzenia, o którym mówili wszyscy w promieniu kilometra. Chcąc w miarę możliwości zapobiec rozgłosowi biernie obserwowali rozwój wydarzeń, jednak gdy osiągały one punkt krytyczny od razu brali się do dzieła i starali się załagodzić sytuację.

- Powiedzcie mi, czy wy przed przyjściem tutaj okradacie wózek z przekąskami? – zapytała zrezygnowana Lily, po czym przeniosła wzrok na siadającego na podłodze Rogacza – To NIE JEST metr. – warknęła.

Łapa zarechotał.

- Skąd. Część jest z naszych zapasów.

Cassie, która kończyła czekoladową żabę, zakrztusiła się. Leila wybuchnęła śmiechem i poklepała ją po plecach.

- Z… cze…? – zapytała Cas, a jej oczy zaszły łzami. Odchrząknęła jeszcze kilka razy, po czy ponowiła pytanie – Z czego? Z waszych zapasów? Tych… ?

- NIE – odparł dobitnie James – Przynajmniej twoja nie jest stamtąd.

Sue zachichota cicho, a Lily westchnęła z dezaprobatą.

- Chowasz słodycze pod łóżkiem? – zapytała Leila, patrząc na Rogacza z niedowierzaniem.

- Skąd. – obruszył się Potter, przysuwając się minimalnie w stronę Lily. – W szafie. A właściwie, w dziurze w tylnej ściance szafy. Takie przyzwyczajenie z dzieciństwa. Nie chce mi się co chwilę biegać do kuchni.

Leila zachichotała, a Jess, Sue i Cassie spojrzały na Jamesa z rozbawieniem.

- Ale muszę chyba zmienić kryjówkę… ta szafa jest taka stara, że niedługo rodzice będą chcieli ją wymienić… Właściwie, to mogliśmy ją spalić. - James uśmiechnął się zawadiacko, po czym spojrzał na Cassie – A`propos, a jak tam żyjesz po ognisku? – zapytał, a wszystkie dziewczyny spojrzały na Cas ze zdziwieniem.

Ta zsunęła się po siedzeniu i zakryła twarz „Prorokiem". Jako jedyna ze wszystkich znała Jamesa właściwie od kołyski. Oboje mieszkali w Dolinie Godryka, co więcej tuż obok siebie. Bawili się razem już jako małe dzieci, a dziwnym trafem rodzice Jim`a byli zawsze spokojniejsi, jak była z nim Cassie. Przynajmniej do jedenastego roku życia – wtedy jeszcze umiała nad nim zapanować.

Dziewczyna po chwili wyjrzała zza gazety i ku zdziwieniu Lily, zaczęła się śmiać.

- A co oni znowu wymyślili? - zapytał Remus, patrząc uważnie na Łapę i Rogacza.

Cassie zachichotała.

- Nieco zubożyli swój zapas fajerwerków, delikatnie rzecz ujmując.

Jess i Leila wybuchnęły śmiechem, dobrze znając zamiłowanie chłopaków do wysadzania wszystkiego, co jest w zasięgu ich rąk.

- Same graty nie paliłyby się tak fajnie! – zaperzył się James.

- No cóż, na pewno nie zmieniłyby barwy nieba w promieniu kilometra, to fakt. – przyznała Cassie, a Leila spojrzała na nią z zaciekawieniem.

- A co się dokładnie stało?

- Najpierw miało to być zwykłe ognisko i pozbycie się starych gratów ze strychu. Ale później oczywiście znaleźli fajerwerki – powiedziała, rzucając przeciągłe spojrzenie na Jima i Syriusza, którzy rechotali w najlepsze – Zanim zdążyłam się zorientować, padło pytanie „A co będzie, jak je wrzucimy do ogniska?" – Lily przewróciła oczami, a Remus zakrył twarz dłońmi. – Huk był tak wielki, że z kilku okien wypadły szyby, a niebo zrobiło się nagle różowo-fioletowe. Moi rodzice wylecieli przed dom, bo nie mieli pojęcia co się dzieje. Zresztą, nie tylko oni.

- Ale dobrze się bawiłaś nie? Jake zresztą też.

Cassie, ku oburzeniu Lily, skinęła głową.

- Bądź co bądź nie codziennie wysadza się dolinę w powietrze. – stwierdziła spokojnie, a Leila znowu wybuchnęła śmiechem.

Minęło sporo czasu, zanim Huncowci opuścili ich przedział. Podróż dobiegała już końca i dziewczyny musiały szybko pozbierać resztki słodyczy i przebrać się w szaty, a Cora niezbyt zadowolona z takiego przebiegu wydarzeń wylądowała z powrotem w klatce. Udobruchały ją jakoś dając jej kilka kocich przysmaków. Tym razem jednak nie rzuciła się na nie tak łapczywie – kilka godzin koło Petera i zdążyła dostatecznie napełnić swój żołądek. Tymczasem Jess przebrawszy się już w swoją szatę przyjrzała się swojemu odbiciu w oknie, upewniając się, że w takim stanie może pokazać się na Powitalnej Uczcie. Po kilku drobnych zabiegach, dziewczyna odwróciła się do swoich przyjaciółek i stwierdziła z uśmiechem:

-Wiecie co... ta ich tradycja zaczyna mi się coraz bardziej podobać. Bez tych historyjek jazda do Hogwartu nie byłaby już taka sama.

- O niebo lepsza. – mruknęła Lily, mając świeżo w pamięci Rogacza, który wykorzystując chwilę nieuwagi złamał zasady paktu, przez co po raz kolejny zorientował się, że Lily niewiele brakuje do prawego prostego Jess.

**

* * *

**

Wielka Sala znowu napełniła się setką uczniów. Gryfoni, Krukoni, Puchoni i Ślizgoni zajęli swoje miejsca oczekując na Ceremonię Przydziału.

- Dziś jest wielki dzień, prawda? - zapytała Lily, patrząc na swoje przyjaciółki.

- Tak! – zawołała Sue z uśmiechem – Lizzie tak się denerwowała, ale mówiłam jej, że na pewno trafi do dobrego domu!

- Mój udawał, że się nie boi. – wzdrygnęła ramionami Leila - Jak zwykle zresztą. Chociaż jak byliśmy sami to przyznał, że nieco się denerwuje.

Lily uśmiechnęła się lekko.

Dziwnym trafem wszystkie jej przyjaciółki miały młodsze rodzeństwo w tym samym

wieku. Tego roku wszyscy skończyli jedenaście lat, więc przyszedł czas by rozpoczęli naukę w Hogwarcie.

- Jak myślicie, gdzie się dostaną? – zapytała Ruda

- Byle dalej ode mnie. – prychnęła Jess, przeczesując ręką włosy – Nie zniosę tego bufona w Gryffindorze.

- Widzisz, ja mam inne podejście. – zaśmiała się Leila – Powiedziałam Mike`owi, że jak nie trafi do Gryffindoru, to go wydziedziczę. A jeśli Tiara przydzieli go do Slythierinu to osobiście zatłukę go na środku Wielkiej Sali.

Lily zachichotała, ale Sue skarciła ją wzrokiem.

- Nie możesz tak mówić! Nie wiesz, jak oni to przeżywają!

Leila prychnęła.

- Niech wie, co go czeka. Tak czy siak mogliby już zaczynać… umieram z głodu. – jęknęła chwytając się za brzuch.

Jakby na jej życzenie drzwi Wielkiej Sali otworzyły się i dziarskim krokiem weszła profesor MacGonagall prowadząc za sobą przerażonych pierwszoroczniaków. Wszyscy zgromadzili się wokół starej Tiary Przydziału, patrząc na nią z przerażeniem. Gdy ta skończyła śpiewać swoją piosenkę i profesor MacGonnagal wyjęła listę uczniów, niektórzy z nich byli już bielsi od najczystszego śniegu.

- Abrey, Malcolm!

Mały chłopiec o brązowych włosach wyszedł przerażony z tłumu i podreptał do stołka.

_- Ravenclaw! _– oznajmiła po chwili Tiara.

- Astar Jack!

_- Gryffindor! _

Wszyscy Gryfoni klaskali głośno witając Jacka.

- Ardy Kate!

_- Hufflepuff!_

- Backtry Elizabeth!

W tłumu wystąpiła siostra Sue. Była do niej bardzo podobna. Również miała blond włosy, jednak nieco ciemniejsze, dłuższe i kręcone. Na jej pucałowatej twarzy wystąpiły rumieńce. Spojrzała dużymi, brązowymi oczami na stary kapelusz trzymany przez profesor MacGonagall. Zanim Tiara opadła na jej głowę uchwyciła wzrok siostry. Sue uśmiechnęła się do niej. Po chwili Tiara krzyknęła:

_- Hufflepuff! _

Lizzie, na trzęsących nogach odeszła od stołka i znowu spojrzała na Sue. Ta uniosła kciuk do góry i uśmiechnęła się do niej. Dziewczynka odwzajemniła uśmiech i usiadła przy stole Puchonów witana gromkimi brawami.

- Bernard, Joshua!

_- Slytherin! _

- A już miała nadzieję, że nie będzie w tym roku Ślizgonów. – jęknęła Jess.

- Ci się zawsze znajdą. – westchnęła Lily – Jakby byli do czegoś potrzebni.

Dziewczyny przez chwilę wieszały koty na mieszkańcach ich „ulubionego" domu, gdy nagle uciszyła ich Leila.

- Carter, Micheal!

Brat Leili wyszedł z tłumu patrząc z lekkim przerażeniem na Tiarę Przydziału. Był bardzo podobny do siostry – miał ten sam kolor włosów i oczu co ona i najczęściej na jego twarzy gościł zawadiacki uśmiech. Teraz jednak nie był w stanie się uśmiechnąć. Spojrzał na Leilę, która uśmiechnęła się do niego zawadiacko, zupełnie, jakby mówiła „Dla ciebie to pestka". Ten uśmiechnął się lekko i po chwili na jego głowie znalazła się Tiara Przydziału.

_- Gryffindor!_ – krzyknęła, a wszyscy Gryfoni, z dziewczynami na czele powitali go gromkimi brawami.

- Super, Mike! – powiedziała Leila – Może jeszcze wyrośnie z ciebie człowiek. – dodała uśmiechając się złośliwie.

Brat pokazał jej język, ale jedno i drugie wyglądało na naprawdę zadowolone.

- Wcale się nie bałem! – powiedział dumny.

- Jasne, trząsłeś portkami aż tu słyszałam. – zaśmiała się Leila.

- Już ci mówiłem, że masz coś ze słuchem. – odgryzł się Mike.

Dziewczyna już otwierała usta, by coś powiedzieć, gdy Cassie uciszyła ją ruchem ręki.

- Collins, Jacob!

Cassie i James wymienili spojrzenia, uśmiechając się lekko. Jake nienawidził pełnej wersji swojego imienia, a jego siostra często to wykorzystywała, gdy chciała się z nim drażnić. Teraz jednak chłopak był w takim stanie, że najprawdopodobniej nie zwrócił na to uwagi. Chudy i blady wystąpił z tłumu, patrząc na Tiarę Przydziały z lekkim powątpiewaniem. Gdy usiadł już na stołku odszukał wzrokiem Cassie, a ta mrugnęła do niego z uśmiechem. Po chwili profesor MacGonagall nałożyła mu na głowę Tiarę Przydziału.

_- Gryffindor! _

Jake raźnym krokiem doszedł do stołu Gryfonów i usiadł obok Mike`a. Jego twarz powoli zaczęła odzyskiwać normalne kolory. Szybkim ruchem przeczesał popielato-blond włosy i wyszczerzył zęby do siostry.

- Spisałeś się! – powiedziała Cassie.

- Wiesz, po prostu mam to we krwi. – odparł z uśmiechem.

- Jasne, Jacob – mruknęła Cassie, a ten posłał jej piorunujące spojrzenie.

Powoli chłopcy i dziewczęta podchodzili do stołka i zostawali przydzielani do swoich domów. W końcu profesor MacGonagall doszła do litery „m".

- Meyers, Charlie!

- O Boże... – westchnęła Jessica, gdy do stołka podszedł jej brat.

Zachowywał się zupełnie inaczej niż rodzeństwo Sue, Leili i Cassie. Choć pobladł, dumnie podniósł głowę i nie spojrzał na siostrę. Żadna z dziewczyn nie była zdziwiona, gdyż zdążyły już poznać Charliego.

Profesor McGonagall nałożyła Tiarę na głowę chłopca. Po chwili...

_- Ravenclaw!_ – krzyknęła Tiara.

- To będzie pierwszy Krukon, którego znienawidzę. – jęknęła Jessica. – Jak on mógł się tam dostać? Przecież to NORMALNY dom.

- Wolałabyś go w Slytherinie? – zapytała Leila patrząc na nią z niedowierzaniem.

- Pasuje tam bardziej niż do Ravenclawu.

- Nie mów tak, to twój brat! – zapiszczała Sue. Najwyraźniej nie umiała sobie wyobrazić gorszej obelgi od przyporządkowania kogoś do Slythierinu.

- A co, to moja wina? – prychnęła Jess, odwracając głowę od stołu Krukonów przy którym usiadł Charlie.

Chłopak bardzo szybko doszedł do siebie. Ze spokojem przyjął oklaski i dopiero teraz zaczął szukać siostry. W jego chłodnych, stalowych oczach można było dostrzec błysk triumfu. Niestety nie dane mu było się nim nacieszyć, gdyż Jessica uparcie nie niego nie spoglądała, odwracając się ze wstrętem, jakby Krukoni położyli na stole rozkładającego się skunksa.

Bowiem stosunki między Jessicą a Charliem zupełnie różniły się od tych, które miały Sue, Leila i Cassie ze swoim rodzeństwem. Choć te dwie ostatnie nie raz narzekały na swoich braci i drażniły się z nimi, to gdy przychodziło co do czego potrafiły z nimi porozmawiać lub, jak przystało na starsze siostry obronić w razie potrzeby. Sue i Lizzie były prawdziwymi przyjaciółkami i nikt jeszcze nie widział, żeby się kłóciły. Natomiast Jessica i Charlie kochali się chyba tak mocno jak Lily i Petunia. Charliemu od dziecka towarzyszyło niezachwiane poczucie wyższości. Faworyzowany przez babcię i większość rodziny wychodził z założenia, że jest małym geniuszem. Zawsze zachowywał się tak, jakby był najmądrzejszym człowiekiem na ziemi, który ku własnej rozpaczy musi obcować z bandą kretynów. Bardzo często dokuczał Jess i nie było dnia, w którym by się nie pokłócili. Próbował też drażnić jej przyjaciółki (szczególnie Sue, gdy zorientował się, że dziewczyna nie umie się bronić), jednak nie wyszło mu to na dobre, gdyż dziewczyny szybko sobie poradziły, a i Jessica, mając ich wsparcie nie dała się tak łatwo wytrącić z równowagi.

Gdy Ceremonia Przydziału wreszcie dobiegła końca, wstał Dumbledore.

- Witam was wszystkich w nowym roku szkolnym! Mam nadzieję, że dobrze wypoczęliście, żeby mieć siły na całe dziesięć miesięcy pracy!

James i Syriusz pokiwali głowami uśmiechając się w charakterystyczny sposób. Dumbledore zakasłał.

- Co prawda chodziło mi o naukę, ale jak widzę ile uczniów, tyle interpretacji. – mrugnął do nich zawadiacko i dodał - A teraz, dzieciaki, życzę smacznego!

Na stołach pojawiły się potrawy.

- Bogu niech będą dzięki! – westchnęła Leila i bezceremonialnie zabrała Lily półmisek z ręki. – Kurczak, super!

Nałożyła sobie dwa udka i oddała półmisek przyjaciółce.

- Dzięki. – powiedziała i szybko zaczęła jeść.

Ruda spojrzała na nią z ironią.

- Nie ma jak w domu. – westchnęła, patrząc na przyjaciółkę, która pochłaniała swoją kolację z zadziwiająca szybkością

* * *

- Nareszcie! – zawołała Leila rzucając się na swoje łóżko. – Moje kochane łóżeczko, stęskniłam się za tobą! – powiedziała całując poduszki.

- Popadasz w obłęd. – stwierdziła Lily siadając na swoim z Corą na rękach i przyglądając się przyjaciółce.

- Powtarzam to od lat. – powiedziała Cassie otwierając swój kufer i szukając piżamy.

Leila prychnęła obrażona i schowała się pod kołdrą. Sue zachichotała i podeszła do szafki.

- Cały czas są! – zawołała po chwili – Nikt ich nie zmazał!

Dziewczyny podniosły głowy (Leila wyjrzała spod kołdry) i po chwili wszystkie znalazły się przy szafce. Pod koniec pierwszej klasy, na tylnej ścianie złożyły swoje podpisy. W obawie o trwałość swojego dzieła zamieściły też mały dopisek dla pracujących w Hogwarcie skrzatów:

_Pamiętajcie, nasi mali przyjaciele _

_Zmażecie to i macie w czerep_

Co roku sprawdzały, czy podpisy wciąż tam są i do tej pory się nie zawiodły. Najwyraźniej skrzaty wzięły sobie ich przestrogę do serca.

Gdy napatrzyły się już na swoje dzieło, wspominając przy okazji, jak dobrze im było w pierwszej klasie, szybko wypakowały swoje rzeczy i po kolei poszły do łazienki. Resztę słodyczy jaka im została po „imprezie" w pociągu podzieliły między siebie i odłożyły na swoje stoliki nocne, w razie gdyby w trakcie ich nocnej debaty zachciało im się jeść. Po obfitej uczcie w Wielkiej Sali było to raczej mało prawdopodobne, ale dziewczyny wolały być zapobiegliwe. Gdy w końcu wszystkie zażyły wieczornej toalety, wsunęły się do łóżek, gotowe do dalszych rozmów. Zawsze po powitalnej uczcie rozmawiały do późna w nocy. Z powodu długiej rozłąki miały mnóstwo tematów do rozmowy, poza tym podczas wakacji nabrały sił i były w stanie wytrzymać do późna w nocy. W ciągu roku szkolnego, wyczerpane po całym dniu z reguły zasypiały gdy tylko przykładały głowę do poduszki.

- Pomyślcie, że jeszcze tylko dwa lata… – westchnęła Sue, odkładając zegarek na szafkę nocną. – A potem – wzdrygnęła się lekko. – Czy wam też się wydaje, że to wszystko dzieje się za szybko?

- Zdecydowanie. – westchnęła Jess – Ale cóż poradzić? Cieszmy się tym, co mamy.

- Ale gdy już odejdziemy z Hogwartu to… będziemy się dalej spotykać, prawda?

- Nie, skąd. – zakpiła Leila – Ja na przykład zamierzam od razu wyjechać z kraju i nigdy więcej się z wami nie widywać. Siedem lat starczy mi najzupełniej.

Lily parsknęła śmiechem. Sue rozpogodziła się nieco.

- No, więc skoro już to sobie wyjaśniłyśmy – podjęła Leila, wciąż patrząc na przyjaciółkę takim wzrokiem, jakby zastanawiała się, skąd to jej w ogóle mogło przyjść do głowy – To Cas, powiedz mi, bo zastanawiam się nad tym od dłuższego czasu, czy Syriusz zawsze cały swój czas spędzał u Potterów? Bo gdy byłyśmy u ciebie dwa lata temu, to też tam był.

Lily prychnęła gniewnie, przypominając sobie jak co wieczór zawracali im głowę.

- Różnie to bywa. – odparła wymijająco Cassie – James często go zapraszał na większość wakacji, to fakt.

- Rodzicie Syriusza nie mają nic przeciwko? – zdziwiła się Jess. - W końcu pewnie za nim tęsknią.

Cassie wzruszyła ramionami.

- Pewnie masz z nimi piekło na ziemi, co? – mruknęła Lily.

Cassie zaśmiała się cicho.

- Różnie to bywa. Ale nie zawsze są tacy… - zamilkła na chwilę, ale najwyraźniej nie potrafiła znaleźć odpowiedniego określenia. Dziewczyny jednak doskonale wiedziały, o co jej chodzi – Czasami można z nimi normalnie porozmawiać. Po prostu, gdy są w szkole, najwyraźniej uwielbiają robić z siebie przedstawienie. W Dolinie Godryka nie ma tak dużej publiczności, to i oni się nieco uspokajają. Choć i tak mają sto pomysłów na minutę, a nasz sąsiad, pan Smith najchętniej wywiózłby ich na Biegun Północny.

Leila zachichotała, ale Lily prychnęła z niezadowoleniem.

- No tak, nie byliby sobą, gdyby nie mogli się komuś naprzykrzać. Życie powinno utrzeć nosa takim typkom jak oni.

Cassie rzuciła jej szybkie spojrzenie.

– Nie mów tak. – odparła cicho – Nie wszystko jest takie jak ci się zdaje.

Dziewczyny spojrzały na nią zaintrygowane.

- Czy coś…?

Cassie spuściła wzrok, ale nic nie odpowiedziała.

- Czy wiesz o czymś, o czym obiecałaś nikomu nie mówić? - zapytała powoli Sue. – Jeśli tak, to o nic więcej nie pytamy.

- Nie.. właściwie, to nie… Chociaż – Cassie zamyśliła się na chwilę – Syriusz nie zabronił mi niczego mówić. Właściwie, to powiedział, że jest mu obojętne, czy będzie o tym wiedzieć cała szkoła, czy nie, bo nie wstydzi się tego co zrobił. Po prostu chodzi o to, że nie lubię rozmawiać o czyimś życiu prywatnym, ale… pewnie ta głupia krowa Narcyza i tak to rozgada. Lepiej żebyście wiedziały ode mnie. Ale proszę, mimo wszystko nie mówcie nikomu.

- Przecież nas znasz. – powiedziała cicho Jess – Jak mamy siedzieć cicho, będziemy siedzieć cicho.

Cassie uśmiechnęła się lekko. Podniosła się delikatnie na łóżku i spojrzała na przyjaciółki.

- Syriusz uciekł z domu – powiedziała w końcu. – tego lata.

Dziewczyny wytrzeszczyły oczy.

- Ale... dlaczego on uciekł? – Leila wyglądała na zdruzgotaną.

- Wiesz, on nie za bardzo dogadywał się ze swoją mamą. Delikatnie powiedziane. W końcu nie wytrzymał i... Pamiętam ten dzień jakby to było dziś. Jake i ja byliśmy u Jamesa. Był wieczór i siedzieliśmy na schodach przed domem, gdy nagle Jake zauważył coś na niebie i po chwili wylądował Syriusz. Nigdy nie widziałam go takiego... Od razu domyśliliśmy się, co się stało. Poszliśmy do pokoju Jamesa i Syriusz powiedział nam wszystko. Mówił, że tym razem ma już dość, że więcej nie wróci do tego piekła. Rodzice Jim`a bez oporu zgodzili się go przyjąć, bo bardzo go lubią, a też doskonale znali jego sytuację.

W sypialni zapanowała cisza. Cassie spuściła wzrok.

- Ja… no cóż… cokolwiek bym o nim nie myślała teraz mi głupio – westchnęła Lily – Nie wyobrażała sobie, że ktoś taki jak Black może mieć takie problemy… Ale… ty chyba wiesz już o tym od dawna, prawda? – spojrzała na Cassie.

Ta skinęła głową.

- Od kilku lat. W końcu mieszkam obok Jamesa, a Syriusz był tam stałym gościem. Nie raz u niego byłam i jakoś tak wyszło, że powiedział mnie i Jake`owi. Nie mówiłam nikomu, bo po co mam rozpowiadać o jego rodzinnych sprawach? Każdemu należy się trochę prywatności. Ale faktycznie, nie miał szczęśliwego życia.

Dziewczyny milczały przez chwilę.

- Dziś najwyraźniej lubimy schodzić na smutne tematy. – zauważyła po chwili Leila i spojrzała na zegarek- Chyba powinnyśmy się przespać, jest wpół do drugiej, a my jutro chcąc nie chcąc musimy wstać.

Wszystkie skinęły głowami i ułożyły się do snu. W sypialni wreszcie zapanowała cisza.

* * *

- Nie!

Rzuciła się na nich znienacka, a siłę miała tak wielką, że żaden z nich nie był w stanie ją pokonać. Padli szybko, a ona już nie zwracała na nich uwagi. Jej wzrok przyciągnęły cztery martwe ciała leżące koło nory.

- Makui! Lakota! Co…

- _Już za późno, pani. Zabili ich…Ale… Małe… Małe też. _

Spojrzała w tamtym kierunku i zobaczyła jeszcze trzy malutkie zakrwawione ciałka. Na ich pyszczkach zastygł wyraz niemego przerażenia. Nie zdążyła.

Obudziła się z przerażeniem, a pot spływał po jej twarzy. Drżała na całym ciele, a przed oczami wciąż miała widok z jej koszmaru. Nie zdążyła.

Noc oznaczała chwilowy koniec jej sztuki. Przerwę pomiędzy dwoma scenami, które dawno nie były dla niej tak trudne do odegrania.

Teraz wszystko wróciło. Poczucie winy i ból jakie towarzyszyły jej od kilu tygodni odczuwała ze zdwojoną siłą. Może dlatego, że dziś tłumiła je bardziej niż kiedykolwiek.

_- To nie twoja wina, pani. Przecież wiem, że się rozdzielili. Nikt nie podejrzewał, że jest ich tylu. _

To do niej nie docierało. Oparła głowę o chłodną ścianę i westchnęła cicho. Otarła łzę, która spłynęła po jej policzku i starała się zebrać myśli. Nagle przypomniała sobie coś innego, a zarazem tak podobnego do tego zdarzenia.

Krzyk. Piski. Strzały. Woda. Krew. I śmiech.

_- Chodź, dziecino… No, chodź. Daj nam szczeniaczka… Nic mu nie zrobimy. _

Ból. Przerażający ból. I dziesięć par martwych, pustych oczu.

Otrząsnęła się. Nie może… Nie może o tym myśleć. Nie teraz.

_Nie teraz, słyszysz? - _krzyknęła w myślach. Zerwała się z łóżka.

Nie mogła dłużej wytrzymać siedzenie w tym pomieszczeniu. Przez chwilę zamarła, bojąc się, że jej gwałtowny ruch zbudził współlokatorki, ale na szczęście tak się nie stało. Nachyliła się nad kufrem i wyciągnęła mały woreczek. Wysypała garstkę proszku na rękę i sypnęła go na podłogę. Miała nadzieję, że nie przeholowała z dawką i jutro nie będzie żadnych problemów. Podeszła do okna. Odliczyła do sześćdziesięciu po czym szybko je otworzyła i jednym, płynnym ruchem znalazła się już na zewnątrz. Pęd zimnego powietrza przyniósł jej błogi spokój. Ziemia zbliżała się z każdą sekundą, jednak wciąż pikowała, prawie dotykając brzuchem chłodnych murów zamku. Kilka centymetrów nad trawą wzbiła się powietrze, kierując się stronę jeziora. Przeleciała spokojnie nad ciemną taflą patrząc na swoje zmienione odbicie. Gdy znalazła się już na drugim brzegu, dostatecznie daleko od zamku przybrała swoją ulubioną formę.

Snując się bezszelestnie po lesie mała wilczyca pogrążyła się we własnych, smutnych myślach. Nigdy tak jak teraz nie brakowało jej takiego spaceru. Lekki wiatr muskał jej sierść mieszając się z cichymi pozdrowieniami, na które co jakiś czas odpowiadała. Nikt jednak nie przyłączył się do niej. Wszyscy czuli, że teraz potrzebuje samotności. Jeszcze raz poszła w stronę jeziora. Stanęła na brzegu, po czym weszła do wody, zanurzając łapy do połowy. Spojrzała w stronę zamku, odległego, majestatycznego, delikatnie oświetlonego. Był jej domem i teatrem od tylu lat. Ten widok zawsze ją rozrzewniał, nawet teraz, gdy nosiła w sercu tyle smutków. Tam znalazła przyjaciół i tam przeżyła tyle szczęśliwych chwil.

Wilczyca spojrzała na wodę i odbijający się w niej księżyc. Nocą las i jezioro miały swój własny zapach, który znała doskonale. Ten właśnie zapach zawsze uspokajał jej nerwy. Niestety dziś nie był w stanie do końca uleczyć jej serca. Mimo to wolała spędzić tę noc w lesie, niż rzucać się we własnym łóżku w ciemnej sypialni.

Wilczyca zbliżyła się nieco do brzegu i zaczęła brodzić w wodzie, nie spuszczając oczu z odbicia księżyca. Jak prawdziwy przedstawiciel swojego gatunku kochała noc; nigdy nie mogła zrozumieć, dlaczego niektórzy nie potrafią dostrzec jej piękna. Dla niej ta pora miała swój czar: ciemne niebo usłane setką lśniących gwiazd, których odbicie, wraz z odbiciem księżyca falowało lekko w srebrnej tafli jeziora, cichy szum liści poruszanych delikatnym, chłodnym wiatrem i od czasu do czasu odległe, melodyjne wycie wilka... Tak, noc miała w sobie coś magicznego.

Wilczyca po chwili wyszła z wody i kontynuowała swoją wędrówkę. Teraz już nie próbowała się uspokoić, tylko zaczęła dokładnie analizować wszystko, co się wydarzyło. W pewnej chwili zdała sobie sprawę, że niepokój w jej sercu nie był spowodowany tylko wyrzutami sumienia.

Rodziły się w niej wątpliwości…

Coś było nie tak. Coś tu nie pasowało. To nie było normalne...

Pomimo tego, że w końcu udało jej się powstrzymać sprawców, miała wrażenie, że to była tylko część... Część większej sprawy.

Ostatnio działo się tyle dziwnych rzeczy. Czy na pewno znalazła ich źródło?

_A jeśli to nie koniec? Jeśli ta sprawa cały czas trwa? _

A to byłaby naprawdę, NAPRAWDĘ ostatnia rzecz, jakiej sobie życzyła w tym momencie.


	3. Seria Niefortunnych Zabaw

O tej porze zazwyczaj korytarze Hogwartu świeciły pustkami, a wszyscy mieszkańcy zamku zebrali się już w Wielkiej Sali, aby zjeść pierwsze w tym roku szkolnym wspólne śniadanie. Słońce wdzierało się przez okna, zaś w jego porannych promieniach unosiły się drobinki kurzu. Co jakiś czas można było usłyszeć echo rozmów dochodzących z Wielkiej Sali lub szybki odgłos kroków, jednak w większości na zamkowych korytarzach panowała błoga cisza.

Do czasu.

- Jak...ja...tego…nienawidzę…

Wypadły z dziury pod portretem z taką prędkością, że tylko cudem uniknęły upadku.

Wpadając na siebie i poganiając się wzajemnie popędziły w stronę Wielkiej Sali przerywając błogą ciszę i sielankowy nastrój, jakim jeszcze minutę temu cieszyły się hogwarckie korytarze.

- Naprawdę tego nienawidzę! – powtórzyła Lily, starając się w biegu zapiąć torbę, która boleśnie wpijała się w jej ramie.

- Nie narzekaj! – wydyszała Leila, ślizgając się na zakręcie - Mamy zaledwie pięć minut w plecy! Spokojnie zdążymy zjeść śniadanie!

Cassie chwyciła ją szybko za ramię, widząc, że przyjaciółka traci równowagę, po czym we dwójkę pobiegły za resztą dziewczyn. Wparowały do Wielkiej Sali tratując kilku przerażonych pierwszoroczniaków, popędziły do stołu Gryffindoru i szybko zajęły miejsca.

- Wody… – jęknęła Jess, dysząc ciężko.

- Soku… – poprawiła ją Sue, chwytając się za serce.

- Jeść… - zawtórowała im Leila, szukając wzrokiem tostów.

Lily nie kontynuowała już dalej serenady, tylko westchnęła głęboko starając się uregulować oddech. Doprowadziwszy się do ładu chciała się zająć swoim śniadaniem, gdy nagle zauważyła zbliżającą się w ich stronę profesor McGonagall. Szturchnęła Leilę delikatnie, ta zaś nie zdążyła przekazać dalej ostrzeżenia, bo opiekunka ich domu znalazła się już przy stole.

- Dziewczęta, spóźniłyście się. – powiedziała, patrząc na nie surowo.

Wszystkie poderwały się jak na komendę.

- Macie szczęście, że jestem jeszcze trakcie ustalania planów lekcji. – oznajmiła - Podejdźcie do mnie teraz, zobaczymy czy wszystko się zgadza... Więc panna Evans... Wybrałaś Zielarstwo, Zaklęcia, Transmutację, Eliksiry, Obronę Przed Czarną Magią i Numerologię, tak?

- Tak, pani profesor. – potwierdziła Lily.

McGonagall po kolei rozdała każdej z nich odpowiednie plany. W końcu dziewczyny opadły z powrotem na swoje miejsca i zabrały się za tosty, kładąc na nie wszystkie znajdujące się w pobliżu dżemy.

- Co tak późno, kochanie? – usłyszały znajomy głos i ujrzały Rogacza szczerzącego zęby do Lily.

Dziewczyna odruchowo zacisnęła pięść na trzymanym nożu.

- Potter. – Ruda nawet na niego nie spojrzała. W jej głosie zimna furia mieszała się z irytacją.

- Do twych usług, misiu – powiedział z uśmiechem, a siedzący nieopodal Syriusz przewrócił oczami.

- MISIU? Jeszcze raz mnie tak nazwij, a przysięgam, że wsadzę ci ten nóż prosto w…

Cassie chrząknęła, pokazując delikatnie w stronę stojącej niedaleko profesor McGonagall. Lily urwała w połowie i zła jak osa kończyła swój tost. James odszedł trochę dalej, bo jak się okazało, profesor McGonagall kazała mu rozdać plany lekcji uczniom z innych klas.

Dziewczyny niewiele mówiły podczas śniadania. Sue podbiegła na chwilę do stołu Huffelpuffu, żeby przywitać się z siostrą i zapytać, jak minęła jej pierwsza noc w Hogwarcie. Siedzący nieopodal Mike i Jake spojrzeli ostrzegawczo na swoje siostry, żeby nie próbowały robić tego samego – najwyraźniej nie mogli sobie wyobrazić większego wstydu. Jess natomiast nawet nie zainteresowała się, czy jej brat siedzi przy stole Krukonów. Im dłużej go nie widziała, tym była szczęśliwsza. James wrócił w końcu ze swojego obchodu i usiadł koło Syriusza. Wrzuciwszy na talerz wszystko co było w pobliżu, zaczął wchłaniać w siebie ogromne porcje pokarmu w bardzo krótkim czasie.

Lily odwróciła wzrok zniesmaczona. Po chwili wstała, zostawiając niedojedzony tost i burknąwszy coś o zapomnianej książce wyszła z Sali. James pokiwał jej na pożegnanie, a Leila i Syriusz równocześnie westchnęli zrezygnowani.

- Niektórzy się nigdy nie nauczą. – stwierdziła cicho Cassie, będąc w pełni świadomą, że wypowiada teraz na głos myśli wszystkich zebranych w tej części stołu, oprócz samego Rogacza.

* * *

Długie. Krótkie. Długie. Krótkie. Krótkie. Długie. Krótkie. Krótkie.

W jego przypadku to wzrok, nie słuch odgrywał znacząca rolę. Nie umiał tak jak ona wychwycić tego stukania w gwarze rozmów, jednak mógł skupić uwagę na ruchach jej palców.

Jeśli się nie mylił, właśnie otrzymał sygnał numer jeden.

Poszła wcześniej. Starając się jednocześnie podtrzymywać rozmowę i skupić na swoim zadaniu, po jakimś czasie zasugerował, by iść już w stronę klasy. Wstali więc, a on idąc w stronę drzwi rzucił krótkie spojrzenie na jej miejsce.

Sygnał numer dwa.

Starając się cały czas skupiać na konwersacji, przejrzał w myślach swój plan zajęć. Jedno wiedział na pewno: dzisiaj musi być szczególnie uważny.

* * *

Tego samego dnia, popołudniu, w Pokoju Wspólnym dziewczyny, a przynajmniej część z nich, cieszyły się czasem wolnym. Leila wraz z Jess tradycyjnie grały w Gargulki, Cassie czytała jakąś książkę, zaś Lily… Lily wydawała z siebie dźwięki o dość wysokiej i na dłuższą metę szkodliwej dla ucha tonacji, przez co część Gryfonów przyglądająca się pewnemu, dość niecodziennemu widowisku zaczęła powoli odczuwać lekki ból głowy.

- Potter, oddaj to w tej chwili!

- Nie ma sprawy, skarbie. Jeden całus i będzie twój.

- On JEST mój, ty zakuta pało! Oddaj go natychmiast!

- James ostro zaczyna w tym roku. – stwierdziła spokojnie Jess – Lily nieźle nadszarpnie sobie nerwy.

- Faktycznie. – przytaknęła Cassie zerkając znad książki – Zazwyczaj wykradał jej stanik pod koniec pierwszego półrocza.

- Ominął próby robienia jej zdjęcia. – zauważyła Jess.

- Może stwierdził, że bez stanika wyjdą ciekawsze. - stwierdziła Leila, ignorując Lily i Jamesa, którzy upadli niedaleko niej, po tym jak Ruda desperacko rzuciła mu się na plecy.

- Kochanie, co tak ostro?

- Potter, zaklinam cię, oddaj to, albo to będzie ostatni durny wybryk w twoim życiu!

- Moja kocico… – zamruczał James, leżąc na podłodze przygwożdżony ciałem swojej wściekłej wybranki.

Leila, Jess i Cassie nie interweniowały, bo wiedziały, że byłoby to bezsensowne i robiłoby tylko więcej zamieszania. Była to jedna z tych sytuacji, gdzie ich pomoc wyrządziłaby więcej szkód niż to tego warte. Tak więc w imię wspominanego wcześniej Cichego Paktu, obie strony przyglądały się biernie tym zmaganiom, gotowe jednak zainterweniować w momencie, w którym sprawa zrobiłaby się naprawdę poważna.

W pewnej chwili Ruda strzeliła iskrami ze swojej różdżki, parząc tym samym rękę Rogacza, który upuścił swą zdobycz. Dziewczyna z triumfem złapała swoją część bielizny i pędem zaniosła do sypialni. Gdy wróciła spojrzała na niego miażdżącym wzrokiem i usiadła obok Leili.

- Nie zbliżaj się do mnie, ty zboczeńcu. I trzymaj się z dala od naszej sypialni.

- Och, jak ja lubię ostre. – stwierdził James z pasją i mrugnął do niej.

- Zabiję. – warknęła Lily wstając powoli, ale Leila chwyciła ją za ramię.

Wtedy zainterweniował też Łapa.

- Chodź, Rogaty, na razie starczy tych amorów. Musimy coś sprawdzić.

- Co takiego? – Potter od razu się zainteresował i z błyskiem w oku spojrzał na Syriusza.

- Będzie trzeba coś dodać do... Zresztą, sam zobaczysz. – skończył już trochę ciszej, a Rogacz wyszczerzył zęby.

- Do zobaczenia, kochanie! – zawołał wychodząc przez dziurę w portrecie.

Syriusz przewrócił oczami.

- Na drzewo. – warknęła Lily nawet na niego nie patrząc.

Przez chwilę milczała patrząc nieobecnym wzrokiem na grę przyjaciółek, po czym (tak jak to zwykle bywało po starciu z Jamesa) zaczęła swoją litanię:

- Jak ja go nienawidzę... I czemu ten kretyn musiał przyplątać się właśnie do mnie? Co ja takiego zrobiłam? Co? Nie uśmiechajcie się, wiece, jak on mi działa na nerwy? I w ogóle jakim cudem udaje mu się dostać do naszej sypialni? Już nie pierwszy raz to robi! Boże, jak ja go nienawidzę!

- Wiemy, Lily. – powiedziała spokojnie Cassie – Ale im bardziej będziesz pokazywać jak on cię denerwuje, tym bardziej James będzie naciskał.

- Łatwo ci mówić. Z twoim stanikiem nikt nie biegał po wieży Gryffindoru.

* * *

Gdy pół godziny później do Pokoju Wspólnego weszła Sue niewiele się zmieniło poza tym, że Lily trochę się uspokoiła i zaczęła grać razem z Leilą i Jess.

- Wygrywam! – oznajmiła na dzień dobry, gdy Sue usiadła obok nich.

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się lekko. Wyglądała na zmęczoną, ale bardzo zadowoloną.

- I jak tam było na Opiece nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami? Wszystko całe? – zapytała Jess, przyglądając się uważnie przyjaciółce.

- Tak, jakimś cudem. Ale wiece, jak jest fajnie? Na Owutema wybrało ją tylko siedem osób łącznie ze mną i lekcje są teraz naprawdę świetne! Powróciliśmy jeszcze do tematu Hipogryfów, ale tym razem każdy z nas musiał najpierw się z nimi przywitać, wejść na nie, przelecieć nad lasem, a na koniec oczyścić i nakarmić. Bałam się jak nie wiem, ale było cudownie. Profesor jest zupełnie inny, gdy jest tak mało osób.

- Czyli jednak mogłam się na to zdecydować... – westchnęła Leila.

- Nie pożałowałabyś. – zapewniła Sue – Niedługo będziemy też obserwować zachowania zwierząt nocnych.

Cassie zagwizdała cicho.

- Dlaczego tak nie mogło być w zeszłym roku? – jęknęła Jess.

- Chyba nie wyobrażasz sobie, żeby ponad dwudziestka uczniów siedziała w środku nocy na błoniach i starała się zaobserwować, jak zachowują się magiczne stworzenia. – mruknęła Cassie – Na pewno nie zwróciłyby na nas uwagi.

- Cas ma rację. – przytaknęła Sue – Do obserwacji trzeba zachować się jak najciszej, a w zeszłym roku to byłoby niemożliwe. – dziewczyna nie rozwijała tematu, choć wszystkie wiedziały KTO miałby z tym największy problem – Teraz Kettleburn stwierdził, że skoro dalej chcemy się uczyć Opieki Nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami, to na pewno bierzemy ją „na poważnie", a jeśli tak, to daje nam trudniejsze, ale i ciekawsze zadania.

- Tak, McGonagall też tak robi. Tyle, że u niej nigdy nie była łatwych zadań, za to teraz będą kosmicznie trudne. – mruknęła Leila, mając świeżo w pamięci pierwszą lekcję transmutacji.

- Nie marudź. Nie wiesz, jak wam zazdroszczę, że dostaliście to „Powyżej Oczekiwań"? Też bym chciała kontynuować transmutację. – westchnęła Sue.

- Przecież nie potrzebujesz jej do pracy jako uzdrowiciel zwierzęcy, prawda? – zapytała Lily, szykując się do swojego rzutu.

- Teoretycznie Owutem nie jest wymagany, wystarczą Zaklęcia, ale ja lubię transmutację. – powiedziała Sue wzdrygając ramionami. - Poza tym nigdy nie wiadomo, co ci się przyda w przyszłości.

Jess spojrzała na nią z niedowierzaniem.

- Wiesz, jestem w stanie zaakceptować, że przez resztę życia chcesz być gryziona, drapana, tratowana lub podpalana przez swoich podopiecznych. – oznajmiła, wzdychając lekko - Cóż, są różne odchylenia – dodała po chwili, a Sue spojrzała na nią z ironią. – Ale żeby żałować, że przez kolejne dwa lata nie będziesz musiała się męczyć mając nad sobą McGonagall, która jest gorsza od tych wszystkich Hipogryfów? Nie, to przekracza granice mojego pojmowania. – stwierdziła, patrząc z bólem jak Lily wybija jej kulkę z koła.

Sue już otworzyła usta, żeby się bronić, ale po chwili zrezygnowała. Uśmiechnęła się tylko delikatnie, zdając sobie doskonale sprawę z tego, że cokolwiek nie powie, Jess i tak nie zmieni zdania.

* * *

- Jesteś! – krzyknął z zadowoleniem, widząc, że ona siedzi już w fotelu.

Odwróciła się szybko i uśmiechnęła się szeroko. Po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna ujrzał ją szczęśliwą. I prawdziwie uśmiechniętą.

- Udało nam się! – zawołała z entuzjazmem – Naprawdę nam się udało!

Przeszedł szybko przez pokój i usiadł na fotelu obok.

- Ładnie tu. – stwierdził z uśmiechem.

- Wiesz, pracuję tu już szósty rok. Potrzebuję odpowiednich warunków. – zaśmiała się cicho.

Patrzył na nią w milczeniu, jakby nie chciał przerywać tej chwili. Próbował zapamiętać ją ze wszystkimi szczegółami taką, jaka była teraz: uśmiechniętą i beztroską. Pozornie beztroską, a jednak… przez to wszystko nie wierzył, że kiedyś będzie tak, jak dawniej.

- Następnym razem wypróbujemy mniej konspiracyjną wersję. – stwierdziła po chwili.

- Ta mi się podoba. – zaprotestował.

- Wiem. – odparła, patrząc na niego z lekkim uśmiechem – Ale jest najbardziej ryzykowna. Co będzie, jak się pomylimy?

- Nic, po prostu któreś z nas posiedzi trochę w samotności.

Posłała mu ironiczne spojrzenie.

- Lepiej, żebyśmy nie znikali częściej niż to konieczne.

- W sumie racja. – westchnął, rozsiadając się na fotelu. – Jednak i tak najbardziej lubię „Cichą Opcję".

Pokiwała tylko głową, jednak już się nie uśmiechała. Wiedział, że przechodzi do sedna.

- Wiesz… coś mi tu nie gra.

- O czym mówisz? – zapytał niepewnie.

- Dobrze wiesz, o czym… Wciąż nie mamy odpowiedzi na pytanie: „dlaczego?". A to mnie teraz najbardziej interesuje.

- To proste. – powiedział szybko - Dla pieniędzy, jak zawsze.

Zmarszczyła brwi, zastanawiając się nad czymś usilnie. Po chwili pokiwała przecząco głową.

- Nie. Nie tym razem.

- Jak to?

- Nie robiliby tego… w taki sposób. Nie zostawialiby TYLU śladów, poza tym… nie raz nie brali zwierząt.

- Tak, ale widziałaś, jak wyglądały, nic by z tego nie mieli…

- No właśnie! W takim wypadku, gdyby naprawdę zależałoby im na pieniądzach, nie niszczyliby tak … - zająknęła się na chwilę – …_towaru_… - dodała w końcu, z wyjątkowym obrzydzeniem. – W takim wypadku każda sztuka jest dla nich ważna.

- A może… - zastanowił się przez chwilę – Może tu chodziło o pozbycie się zagrożenia?

- W tylu miejscach jednocześnie? – zapytała z niedowierzaniem – Nie, tu chodzi o coś innego. Czasem wydawało mi się, jakby chcieli tylko zadać im ból… zabić tak, żeby… - urwała, nie mogąc dokończyć zdania. – Gdy strzelali, rzadko celowali w głowę. Zresztą… żeby to na strzelaniu się kończyło.

- Przecież już nie raz miałaś do czynienia z czymś takim. – powiedział powoli – Wiesz, jak to wygląda…

- Wiem. Ale ten przypadek różni się od innych. – powiedziała powoli, a widząc twarz rozmówcy dodała szybko – NIE dlatego, że zginęły w nim młode Lakoty. Nie dlatego, że znowu pozwoliłam mu cierpieć. NIE.

Jej twarz stężała nagle, lecz on wiedział, jak wielki ból przed nim ukrywa. Położył dłoń na jej dłoni i ścisnął ją krótko.

- Powiedziałem ci już, co o tym myślę. Możesz się obwiniać, ale dla mnie i tak będziesz…

- Kłusownicy nie zostawiają tylu śladów – przerwała mu ostro, jakby za wszelką cenę nie chciała usłyszeć ostatniego słowa – A już na pewnie nie tak widocznych. Czasem wyglądało to tak, jakby chcieli, by ktoś to znalazł.

Westchnął cicho i cofnął rękę.

- No dobrze. – powiedział po chwili. - Załóżmy, że masz rację. Co to oznacza?

- To oznacza, że wszystko, czego byliśmy świadkami było częścią czegoś większego.

- Ale czego?

- Nie wiem. I właśnie dlatego tak się denerwuję.

* * *

Chociaż w porównaniu z piątą klasą szósty rok nie był taki męczący, to i tutaj dziewczyny nie próżnowały. Zajęcia były coraz trudniejsze, a zaklęcia coraz bardziej skomplikowane. Dlatego też czas płynął im coraz szybciej i nawet się nie zorientowały, gdy była już połowa tygodnia. Choć trwały dopiero pierwsze dni nauki nauczyciele najwyraźniej wyzbyli się wszelkich skrupułów. Dziewczyny, skrajnie niezadowolone, zabrały się w końcu za prace domowe, których ilość z dnia na dzień sukcesywnie rosła. Wtedy, w sposób nagły i brutalny, jak to miał w zwyczaju, przeszkodził im James Potter.

- A ty tu czego? – warknęła Lily, patrząc na niego groźnie.

- Też cię kocham. – powiedział uśmiechając się zawadiacko. – Leila, musimy pogadać. Spokojnie skarbie, nie bądź zazdrosna, to sprawy czysto zawodowe. Quiditch.

Leila była ścigającą drużyny Gryfonów. Zaczęła grać w trzeciej klasie i zawsze trwiedziła, że to „świetna zabawa".

- Właśnie, kiedy trening? – zapytała, odpychając swój pergamin.

- Zuch dziewczyna. – uśmiechnął się James - Zaczynamy od jutra. Zbiórka w dormitorium o wpół do piątej rano.

- CO?

Leila podskoczyła na fotelu, kolanem uderzając w ławę. W efekcie wylała trochę atramentu na eseje dziewczyn.

- Hej, uważaj! – zawołała Lily, odsuwając na wszelki wypadek kałamarz.

- Przepraszam, ale on chyba kompletnie oszalał! – jęknęła, patrząc na swojego kapitana - James, czyś ty na głowę upadł?

- Ja? Na głowę? – zapytał, patrząc na nią z niedowierzaniem. – Ależ skąd. Wszystko zaplanowałem. Schodzimy do szatni, omawiamy taktykę, po czym o piątej wychodzimy na boisko i zaczynamy trening. Powtarzamy trzy razy w tygodniu i Puchar jest nasz. Jakieś pytania?

- Tylko jedno. – Leila najwyraźniej starała się opanować drżenie rąk – _Kiedy w twoim planie przewidziany jest czas na sen?_

James zamrugał.

- A kto ci broni spać? Ja cię tylko proszę, żebyś trzy dni w tygodniu wstała trochę wcześniej na trening. – powiedział zniecierpliwiony, po czym machnął ręką, jakby chciał pokazać, jak drobna miałaby to być przysługa.

Cassie, która cały czas ze stoickim spokojem usuwała różdżką plamy na swoim eseju, w porę zdążyła zrobić zgrabny unik przed ręką Rogacza.

- Przecież w zeszłym roku też zdobyliśmy puchar! – krzyknęła Leila, nie próbując już się uspokoić – I jakoś nie przypominam sobie, żebyśmy wstawali w środku nocy!

Tym razem to ona machnęła zamaszyście ręką, a Cassie przywarła do oparcia fotela o centymetr chroniąc się przed uderzeniem.

- Przeciwnik jest coraz sprytniejszy! – Rogacz podniósł głos, najwyraźniej nie zdając sobie sprawy z tego, że obserwował ich już cały Pokój Wspólny - Musimy być lepsi niż w zeszłym roku!

- Tak, masz rację, nic tak nie podnosi tężyzny jak drzemka na miotle. – zakpiła Leila - Mój mózg funkcjonuje od ósmej rano! – ryknęła uderzając ręką w stół i cała praca Cassie poszła na marne.

- A to dla mnie nowość. – mruknęła i znowu zabrała się za wywabianie plam.

- Już nie wymyślaj. Być może wcześniej nie kazałem wam wstawać tak wcześnie, ale często treningi były z samego rana i zawsze byłaś jedną z najbardziej rześkich zawodników. – zaperzył się Rogacz.

- No dobrze, ale widzisz chyba różnicę między szóstą a wpół do piątej? – westchnęła Leila, przeczesując ręką włosy.

- Zasadniczo to półtorej godziny. – powiedziała Cassie bez entuzjazmu, gdy skończyła oczyszczanie swojego pergaminu, patrząc na niego tak, jakby za chwilę znowu miał się zabrudzić.

- Zrozum, na pierwszym treningu najtrudniej jest was zmobilizować…

- O piątej rano na pewno pójdzie ci łatwiej. – warknęła Leila.

- Nie, ale będę miał więcej czasu. – odparł Rogacz, szczerząc zęby – Zresztą, po dłuższym namyśle stwierdziłem, że półtorej godziny na trening to za mało. W zeszłym roku udało nam się zdobyć Puchar, ale teraz Ślizgoni na pewno pracują dwa razy ciężej! Podobno już mieli pierwszy trening. Chcesz się poddać? – zapytał, patrząc na nią z rozpaczą.

- James... - jęknęła Leila - Trening o tej godzinie i to jeszcze w tygodniu jest samobójstwem... Przecież będzie jeszcze ciemno...

- Prawdopodobnie tak. - odparł Rogacz z uśmiechem - To będzie trening w esktremalnych warunkach. Wyobraź sobie, jaki będziecie mieli refleks!

Leila spojrzała na niego z niedowierzaniem.

- Proszę. - James spojrzał na nią błagalnie - Gdzie twój duch walki?

- Wybacz, ale w środku nocy żaden duch walki mnie nie nawiedza. – mruknęła i odwróciła się z powrotem do swojego eseju, sądząc, że zakończyła sprawę.

Rogacz jednak nie dał za wygraną.

- Jutro o wpół do piątej spotykamy się w Pokoju Wspólnym, a o piątej chcę was widzieć śmigających na boisku!

- Potter! - krzyknęła Leila, odwracając się jeszcze raz w jego stronę - Jeśli sądzisz, że wyrzucisz mnie z łóżka o tej godzinie, to jesteś tak daleko od prawdy jak to tylko możliwe!

* * *

- To co on wtedy powiedział? – zapytała Leila następnego dnia, stojąc przekrzywiona w swojej sypialni o czwartej dwadzieścia rano.

- Chyba, że zacznie śpiewać pod oknem, czy coś takiego. – mruknęła Jess tuląc się do poduszki.

- To już rozumiem, czemu Lily zagroziła, że jeśli nie wstanę, to będę spać za drzwiami. – jęknęła Leila. – No cóż... Do zobaczenia na śniadaniu. – i patrząc z wyrzutem na śpiące przyjaciółki zarzuciła miotłę na ramię i poczłapała do drzwi.

* * *

- I jak było? – zapytała Sue kilka godzin później, gdy Leila zmęczona i ubrudzona przyszła na śniadanie do Wielkiej Sali.

- Co? – zapytała nieprzytomnym głosem i klapnęła na siedzenie obok Lily.

- Oj, dostałaś niezły wycisk. – stwierdziła Jess patrząc na nią uważnie. – Lepiej idź się umyć.

Leila spojrzała na nią z wyrzutem, a po chwili bezceremonialnie odsunęła talerz z tostem przygotowanym przez Lily i położyła się na stole.

- Hej! Co to ma znaczyć? – zawołała Ruda próbując ją podnieść – Wiesz, jak się starałam, żeby ci smakował?

- Chyba nie wie. – mruknęła Cassie znad gazety.

W tym momencie usiadł obok niej James, jednak wyglądał zupełnie inaczej jak Leila. Choć też był ubrudzony, tryskał energią i miał najwyraźniej wilczy apetyt.

- Coś ty jej zrobił, ty skretyniały gumochłonie? – warknęła Lily, wciąż próbując podnieść głowę Leili, którą najwyraźniej nie obchodziło to, że wszyscy na nią patrzą.

- Ha? Hic hakiego – odparł Potter z ustami pełnymi bułki – Ho hyho zhyhky hening.

- A teraz jeszcze raz, tylko wcześniej przełknij. – mruknęła Cassie, składając „Proroka".

Rogacz wyszczerzył do niej zęby, przełknął i powtórzył.

- Ja? Nic takiego. To tylko zwykły trening.

- Czyś ty do reszty rozum postradał? Targasz ją w środku nocy na boisko i to nazywasz treningiem? Jak w ogóle udało ci się zdobyć zgodę nauczycieli na tak wczesne wyjście?

- Och, kochanie… trzeba mieć to coś. Poza tym… Ja zamówiłem boisko na piątą, a to wcale nie jest taka straszna godzina. – oznajmił z uśmiechem, a Leila wydała z siebie dziwny dźwięk. Cóż, przynajmniej wiedziały, że nie straciła przytomności – Pani Hooch to rozsądna kobieta, zresztą… Nie musiała wiedzieć, że już pół godziny wcześniej siedzieliśmy w szatni i omawialiśmy taktykę, prawda?

- Omawialiście? Ktoś cię wtedy w ogóle słuchał? – zapytała Jess z lekkim niedowierzaniem.

Leila prychnęła, wciąż nie podnosząc głowy. Rogacz spojrzała nią z oburzeniem.

- Oczywiście… co pięć minut podnosiłem głos, więc się wybudzali – oznajmił, szczerząc zęby - A o Leilę nie musicie się martwić. Przyzwyczai się. Reszta drużyny to lepiej przyjęła.

- Polemizowałabym. – stwierdziła Cassie, podczas gdy Mark Johnson, pałkarz, z trzaskiem upadł tuż obok ich stołu, po tym jak potknął się o własne nogi.

- No... prawie wszyscy... – poprawił się Rogacz patrząc podejrzanie na Marka, który najwyraźniej nie miał zamiaru się podnieść.

Cassie uniosła brew.

- Dobrze, dobrze! Powiedzmy, że trochę przesadziłem, jak na pierwszy trening... Ale tylko trochę.

Leila podniosła głowę i spojrzała na niego wzrokiem, w którym niedowierzanie mieszało się ze skrajnym załamaniem.

- Lepiej weź go, zanim McGonagall tu podejdzie. – mruknęła Jess, wyciągając szyję, by zobaczyć wciąż leżącego na podłodze pałkarza. – My zajmiemy się Leilą. – dodała, patrząc z powątpiewaniem na przyjaciółkę.

James zerknął ukradkiem na stół nauczycielski. Grono pedagogiczne wydawało się być coraz bardziej zainteresowane sytuacją przy stole Gryfonów. Rogacz z bólem odsunął od siebie niedojedzoną bułkę i podszedł do swojego pałkarza.

- W porządku, stary, wstawaj. Dzień się dopiero zaczyna! Umyjesz się, odpoczniesz chwilę i wszystko będzie dobrze!

Po czym na siłę podniósł go i zawlókł do Wieży Gryffindoru na oczach biernie obserwujących go uczniów Hogwartu.

- Gdyby głupota miała skrzydła on nie potrzebowałby miotły... – westchnęła Cassie patrząc na odchodzącego Rogacza.

Leila gorliwie pokiwała głową.

* * *

- Witam młodych czarodziejów! Tym razem, jak widzę, jesteśmy w nieco pomniejszonym gronie. Ale to nic nie szkodzi, naprawdę. – profesor Slughorn rozpostarł ramiona, jak ojciec witający swoje dzieci po długiej rozłące, a na jego twarzy rozciągnął się szeroki uśmiech. – Więc, zakaszmy rękawy i do roboty! Moi drodzy dziś uwarzymy Wywar Żywej Śmierci!

- Super! – szepnęła Leila, którą dziewczyny zdołały przywrócić do życia – Będę go mogła podać Potterowi!

- Słyszałem! – syknął do niej Rogacz.

- I oto chodzi. Możesz już wybierać nagrobek. – Lily uśmiechnęła się złowieszczo.

Slughorn spojrzał natychmiast w ich kierunku, a w jego oczach pojawił się wesoły błysk. Lily, Leila, Syriusz i James należeli do grona jego ulubieńców. Bawiły go ich częste sprzeczki i nie raz nie interweniował, będąc ciekawym jak sprawa się dalej potoczy. Cenił zapał i temperament dziewczyn, nazywając je często „burzą i ogniem" lub po prostu „swoimi żywiołami". Często przymykał też oko na wybryki chłopaków, pomimo tego, że stracił przez nich wiele kociołków i nie raz otarł się o niebezpieczne sytuacje. Oczywiście cała czwórka należała do sławnego Klubu Ślimaka i z większym lub mniejszym zapałem przychodziła na jego spotkania. Pozostałym dziewczynom wydawało się, że gdyby na lekcję przyszli tylko jego ulubieńcy, Slughorn i tak nie zauważyłby różnicy, gdyż większość czasu skupiał się właśnie na nich. Jednak i spośród tych czworga miał swojego lidera – Lily. Profesor rozpływał się nad jej talentem i intuicją, czego faktycznie nie można jej było odmówić. Jednak mimo tego Ruda często na niego narzekała, mówiąc, że jego pochwały wprawiają ją w zakłopotanie. I chociaż cała czwórka nie raz podkreślała, jak Slughorn potrafił ich denerwować, to Cassie, Sue i Jess wiedziały, że w głębi duszy byli zadowoleni z obecnej sytuacji. Oczywiście żadna z dziewczyn nie powiedziała tego głośno, pozwalając przyjaciołom „psioczyć" do woli. Czasem tylko Sue patrzyła z lekką zazdrością na Lily i Leilę, gdyż Eliksiry były przedmiotem, w którym naprawdę chciała odnosić sukcesy. Niestety zdążyła się już przyzwyczaić do tego, że musi żyć w cieniu innych i pocieszała się tylko myślą, że może kiedyś, jak wynajdzie nowe lekarstwo dla magicznych stworzeń, Slughorn w końcu zapamięta jej imię.

- Moi państwo! – zawołał profesor, patrząc z uśmiechem na swoich ulubieńców – To sala do lekcji eliksirów, nie zakład pogrzebowy! – oznajmił, mrugając do nich zawadiacko - Niech nasze żywioły się troszkę opanują, Wywar Żywej Śmierci wymaga skupienia.

Nie oczekuję oczywiście, że wszystkim od razu się uda, chociaż… - rzucił przelotne spojrzenie na Lily, która za wszelką cenę nie chciała patrzeć w jego stronę – Nie można być takim pesymistą prawda? Sam fakt, że tu jesteście oznacza, że mam do czynienia z bardzo silną grupą.

Po Lochach przetoczył się cichy śmiech.

- Moi drodzy, „Powyżej Oczekiwań" z Sumów to nie przelewki! – powiedział, kiwając głową z uznaniem. Najwyraźniej stwierdził, że przed tym eliksirem klasa potrzebuje moralnego dopalacza – Ale cóż, dosyć tego gadania i do pracy! – zawołał, uśmiechając się zachęcająco.

Uczniowie spojrzeli na niego z powątpiewaniem i otworzyli podręczniki w poszukiwaniu instrukcji.

- Strona 10. – uprzedził ich Slughorn, wciąż z tym samym, szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy – Macie godzinę. I bardzo proszę trzymać się podręcznika. – dodał, patrząc na Jamesa, którego złośliwy uśmieszek nie wróżył dobrze.

Slughorn pokiwał tylko głową i zaczął swoją wędrówkę wokół ławek, chcąc najwyraźniej na bieżąco przyglądać się pracy podopiecznych.

- No to do roboty. – powiedział Rogacz podsuwając Remusowi książkę pod nos.

Lupin uniósł brew.

- A co? Ja mam przeczytać instrukcje? – zapytał zdziwiony Potter.

- Należałoby.

- Daj spokój, ja jestem człowiekiem czynu. Czytaj, czytaj.

Remus westchnął. Tymczasem niedaleko Leila pracowała z zapałem.

- Ty chyba naprawdę chcesz mu to podać. – stwierdziła Sue mieszając delikatnie w swoim kociołku.

- Pewnie, a co myślałaś? Nikt nie będzie bezkarnie targał mną po boisku o piątej nad ranem.

- Masz rację, walcz o swoje. – szepnęła Lily, a Jess przytaknęła gorliwie głową.

Cassie westchnęła zrezygnowana.

- Dobra, to co teraz? – zapytał Syriusz wyciągając szyję, by zobaczyć pochłoniętego swoją pracą Snape'a. - Cel namierzony. – szepnął do Rogacza.

- W porządku... – James obracał w palcach petardę. – Już nawet zapomniałem, jakie to uczucie… – westchnął z rozrzewnieniem.

- Wszystko przez wakacje. – mruknął Syriusz, wciąż nie spuszczając oka ze swojej ofiary. - Ale daruj już sobie te wspomnienia, Rogaty, bo zaraz Slughorn się zorientuje i będzie po naszym wielkim wejściu.

James uśmiechnął się i zmrużył oczy. Remus jęknął, doskonale wiedząc, co zaraz nastąpi.

I tak nie miał już nic do stracenia, więc szybkim ruchem podniósł się nieco na krześle, wychylił się i klepnął Cassie w ramię.

- Co?

- Padnij.

Potem wszystko działo się już bardzo szybko.

Przed oczami przemknął mu przerażony wzrok Cassie i siedzącej obok niej Sue. Dziewczyny, nie potrzebując dalszych wyjaśnień, bezceremonialnie chwyciły Jess, Lily i Leilę za kołnierze i razem z nimi wpadły pod ławkę. W tym samym momencie Rogacz odpalił petardę iskrami z różdżki.

Wycelował bezbłędnie. Wpadła dokładnie do kociołka Snape`a, który wyleciał w powietrze odrzucając od siebie właściciela i uczniów w promieniu metra. Do tego wszyscy zostali oblani niedokończonym eliksirem wraz z resztkami miedzianego kociołka.

- Bingo! – szepnął James siedząc pod ławką.

Syriusz wyszczerzył zęby.

* * *

- Ty Kretynie! Ty Idioto! Czy ty kiedykolwiek dorośniesz?

- Ile razy można wyrzucać w powietrze durny kociołek?

- Hej, ja też w tym brałem udział! Rogaty, nie przypisuj sobie całego zwycięstwa!

- No proszę, chwal się jeszcze, bałwanie! Naprawdę masz czym!

- Syriusz, proszę nie pogarszaj sytuacji! Wiesz, że źle zrobiłeś!

- On? Coś ty! Przecież go znasz, on jest teraz z siebie dumny! Dorośnij na Boga, jeden i drugi!

- Albo chociaż zmień repertuar!

- Leila!

Przekrzykując się wzajemnie i rozwijając coraz to większe prędkości Lily, Leila, Jess, Syriusz i James pędzili do Wielkiej Sali, nie zwracając uwagi na mijających ich uczniów. Kilka kroków za nimi biegła Sue, starając się jakoś załagodzić sytuację lub pomóc któremuś z przypadkowo stratowanych przez piątkę awanturników przechodniów.

Cassie i Remus szli spokojnie korytarzem, obserwując znikającą grupkę przyjaciół.

- Typowe. – westchnął Remus.

Cassie skinęła głową, patrząc ze stoickim spokojem, jak Sue przeprasza przerażonego pierwszoroczniaka.

- Są rzeczy, które nigdy się nie zmienią. – powiedziała, uśmiechając się lekko. – Ich kłótnie przejdą do historii.

- Tak, a my niezmiennie będziemy nosić za nimi podręczniki, o których zawsze w takich wypadkach zapominają. – mruknął, patrząc na książki Łapy i Rogacza, spoczywające bezpiecznie w jego rękach.

- Nie marudź. W tym roku masz ich tylko dwóch. A co ja mam powiedzieć? – jęknęła pokazując mu wypchaną torbę, w którą i tak nie zmieściły się wszystkie książki.

Remus zatrzymał się na chwilę i zabrał z jej rąk te podręczniki, które nie była już w stanie upchnąć do torby.

- Teraz będzie sprawiedliwe – oznajmił, powiększając swój stos.

- Dziękuję. – uśmiechnęła się Cassie.

- Drobiazg. Nosimy za nimi książki od sześciu lat. Moglibyśmy nawet otworzyć firmę.

- Pewnie. – mruknęła Cas, odgarniając włosy z czoła – Juczne lamy do wynajęcia.

Remus zaśmiał się cicho.

- Tak przy okazji, dzięki za ostrzeżenie. Przynajmniej nie muszę teraz wyciągać z włosów resztek kociołka Snape'a.

- Nie ma sprawy. – odparł, szczerząc zęby – Zawsze do usług. W końcu mam za sobą lata praktyki.

- Długie lata… - powiedziała Cassie, krzyżując ręce na piersiach. – Ale chociaż wszyscy wiedzą, że James byłby chory, gdyby nie wysadził co najmniej czterech kociołków w tygodniu, wciąż nie zdążyłam się przyzwyczaić, że w sali od eliksirów trzeba naprawdę uważać. – stwierdziła, uśmiechając się do mijających ich Mike`a i Jake`a, którzy byli tak zajęci rozmową, że mogli jej nawet nie zauważyć.

- Ale muszę przyznać, że wraz z Sue wykonałyście naprawdę świetny manewr. Widać, że też macie wprawę.

Cassie zachichotała.

- Wpadanie pod ławkę to nasza specjalność. Cóż, jak będę chciała zostać aurorem, to nie muszę się martwić o testy sprawnościowe. Uniki opanowałam do perfekcji.

Rozmawiając tak szli powoli w stronę Wielkiej Sali. Zatrzymali się w drzwiach i spojrzeli w stronę stołu Gryffindoru, wypatrując swoich przyjaciół.

- Peter przyszedł. – zauważyła Cassie, patrząc na Glizdogona, który obserwował przyjaciół z otwartą buzią.

- A oni przeszli do fazy drugiej. – mruknął Remus konspiracyjnie.

Cassie parsknęła śmiechem.

Faza druga, o której wspominał, była nieodłącznym elementem kłótni ich przyjaciół. Po wykrzyczeniu wszystkiego, co przyszło im na myśl przechodzili do cichego piorunowania się wzrokiem. Remus i Cassie nie wiedzieli, czy ta niema walka miała na celu podkreślenie wagi sytuacji, czy była po prostu chwilą wytchnienia dla udręczonych strun głosowych. Wtedy zazwyczaj stery przejmowała Sue, ciesząc się, że wreszcie nie musi nikogo przekrzykiwać.

Remus i Cassie westchnęli równocześnie, patrząc z sentymentem na ten obrazek. Rozbawieni własną reakcją podeszli do stołu Gryffindoru, bez słowa położyli podręczniki i zabrali się za jedzenie.

Natomiast pozostali wciąż milczeli zawzięcie, słuchając wywodów Sue, która najwyraźniej nie zdawała sobie sprawy z tego, że jej negocjacje i tak niczego nie przyspieszą.

Faza druga była świętością, której nie można było ominąć.

Później było już tylko lepiej.

* * *

- Dwie godziny? Dwie godziny? Dwa dni, rozumiem. Dwa tygodnie, byłabym z was dumna. Ale dwie godziny!

- Lily. – jęknęła Jess, patrząc błagalnym wzrokiem na przyjaciółkę – Skończ już.

- Nie macie za knuta konsekwencji. – warknęła Ruda.

- Wcale nie! – zaperzyła się Leila – Po prostu umiemy wybaczać.

- W trybie ekspresowym. – mruknęła Lil, patrząc na nich z dezaprobatą.

- Oj daj już spokój, ile można się boczyć? W końcu przeprosili. – powiedziała Jess takim tonem, jakby to przesądzało sprawę.

- Tak, szczerząc się od ucha do ucha. Przecież widać, że mają wszystko w głębokim poważaniu.

- Może kiedyś się zmienią. – powiedziała powoli Sue.

Lily spojrzała na nią z ironią.

- Nigdy was nie zrozumiem. – westchnęła po chwili. – Ale cóż, będę jedyną konsekwentną.

- Wcale nie jedyną. – zauważyła Sue – Cassie też jest konsekwentna. Ona nigdy się nie kłóci. Albo bardzo rzadko. – dziewczyna spojrzała na nią z uznaniem.

Cassie wyszczerzyła zęby zza stosu książek. Lily spojrzała na nią spode łba.

- Mogłabyś stanąć po naszej stronie.

- Ja zawsze jestem po waszej stronie. – powiedziała spokojnie - Po prostu nie mam zdrowia na kłótnie. I nigdy nie byłam dobra w sprincie.

Leila zachichotała, a Lily w końcu się uśmiechnęła.

- Wybacz. – powiedziała, patrząc przepraszająco na Cassie.

- Nie ma sprawy. - odparła z uśmiechem i puściła Lily perskie oko. – Dziś nawet nie mam siły się obrażać.

- Nic dziwnego. – mruknęła Jess. – Robi się coraz gorzej. Całe popołudnie w bibliotece – jęknęła z rozpaczą.

- Nie całe. – poprawiła ją Lily – Trochę czasu wspaniałomyślnie poświęciłyście Huncwotom.

Jess spojrzała na nią z niedowierzaniem.

- Jak już mówiłam… – kontynuowała, dając Lily do zrozumienia, że nie ma siły na sprzeczki - Prawie całe popołudnie musiałyśmy spędzić w bibliotece, choć nie minął nawet pierwszy tydzień. I nie piszemy w tym roku Sumów. Ani Owutemów. Do tego mam mniej przedmiotów niż w zeszłym roku.

- Do czego zmierzasz?

- Nauczyciele to sadyści. – oznajmiła z pasją.

Lily prychnęła.

- Nie narzekaj. – mruknęła Sue, ziewając szeroko – Wy chociaż będziecie mogły się wyspać tej nocy.

Jess od razu się zreflektowała.

- Dlaczego nam nie przypomniałaś, że dziś zaczynacie obserwacje? Odesłałybyśmy cię do dormitorium i mogłabyś się zdrzemnąć.

- A co z Zaklęciami? – mruknęła Sue.

- Lily napisałaby drugi esej. – powiedziała spokojnie Jess, a Ruda zakaszlała głośno.

Sue zachichotała.

- Swoją droga Kettleburn chyba upadł na głowę, każąc wam przyjść w tygodniu pracy. – powiedziała Lily, rzucając Jess mordercze spojrzenie - Niedługo weekend, nie mógł tego zrobić w sobotę?

- Podobno wtedy wyjeżdża na Zjazd Miłośników Magicznych Zwierząt.

- Wróci w jednym kawałku, czy w pudełku od zapałek? – zapytała niewinnie Leila.

Sue przewróciła oczami.

- A co wy w końcu będziecie obserwować? – zapytała Jess, odsuwając się od Lily. -

- Kuguchary.

- Kuguchary? Mogę wam podesłać jednego od mojej cioci. – zaśmiała się Leila.

- Ha, ha. Kuguchary to tylko taki _wstęp. –_ oznajmiła dobitnie Sue.

- Wstęp? – zdziwiła się Lily – Do czego?

- Do prawdziwych obserwacji w dzikim środowisku. Kettleburn załatwił małe stadko Kugucharów w te wakacje, a Hagrid oczywiście był wniebowzięty, że może się nimi zająć. Nie są one szczególnie duże ani niebezpieczne, ale zawsze to magiczne stworzenia. Mimo to są chowane w niewoli, więc to nie to samo.

- A gdzie jest to całe stadko? – zapytała Cassie, parząc na nią uważnie.

- W Zakazanym Lesie… oczywiście blisko błoni. Wybudował tam odpowiednie kryjówki i wybieg. Będziemy się nimi opiekować przez następne dwa lata, w ramach takiego projektu. Od czasu do czasu przeprowadzimy też nocne obserwacje, tak jak dziś.

- Ale Kuguchary to przecież zwierzęta domowe, co tam można obserwować? – zapytała Leila z niedowierzaniem.

- Niekoniecznie domowe. – odparła Sue – Musisz mieć licencje, jeśli chcesz mieć Kuguchara, poza tym jest bardzo dużo osobników żyjących na wolności. Zresztą… te, pomimo tego, że są chowane w niewoli, nie są udomowione. Dostają od nas jedzenie, poza tym sprzątamy ich wybieg, ale staramy się, żeby trzymały się od ludzi z daleka. Mają być jak najbardziej… dzikie. A dziki Kuguchar wcale nie jest taki przyjemny. Mogą być naprawdę agresywne.

- Być może dziki tak, ale ten którego ma moja ciotka jest co najwyżej leniwy. Chociaż potrafi być agresywny, jak mu nie dasz na czas jego karmy. – stwierdziła Leila z namysłem.

Sue zachichotała.

- Z dnia na dzień coraz bardziej cię podziwiam. – mruknęła Jess - Nie mam pojęcia, co cię tak fascynuje w tym przedmiocie.

- Jest naprawdę wspaniały! Ale nie powiedziałam wam najlepszego. Zgadnijcie, czego będą dotyczyć te „prawdziwe obserwacje"!.

Dziewczyny spojrzały na nią z lekkim przerażeniem.

- Lunaballi! – oświadczyła Sue z przejęciem.

Cisza, która zapadła po jej radosnym okrzyku dała jej jasno do zrozumienia, że jest jedyną osobą w tym gronie, która wie, co to są Lunaballe.

- To bardzo nieśmiałe stworzenia o bladoszarym ciele, wyłupiastych oczach, czterech wrzecionowatych nogach i wielkich, płaskich stopach. Pojawiają się tylko podczas pełni księżyca, wykonując skomplikowane tańce, będące prawdopodobnie tańcami godowymi. – wyrecytowała beznamiętnie, zupełnie, jakby czytała jakąś książkę.

Dziewczyny spojrzały na nią ze szczerym podziwem.

- Ty tak z pamięci? – zapytała Jess.

Sue spiorunowała ją wzrokiem.

- Gdy _już wiecie_, co to są Lunaballe_,_ mogłybyście chociaż udawać, że się cieszycie razem ze mną.

- Wybacz Sue, ale z twojego opisu wynika, że nie są szczególnie ładne, więc… - Leila urwała w połowie, widząc wzrok przyjaciółki - …tacy laicy jak my… nie potrafią dostrzec ich wewnętrznego piękna…

- Daruj sobie. – westchnęła Sue. – W każdym razie, obserwacje ich tańca są podobno niesamowitym przeżyciem, ale trzeba się zachowywać, bardzo, bardzo cicho. Dlatego Kettleburn woli, żebyśmy nabrali wprawy przy Kugucharach.

- Skoro twierdzisz, że to takie niesamowite… – powiedziała Leila, wciąż nie do końca przekonana – Cóż, na pewno mniej stresujące niż transmu… Transmutacja! – zawołała nagle, zatrzymując się w połowie drogi.

- Co transmutacja? – zapytała Cassie, patrząc na nią uważnie.

- Przecież zrobiłyśmy zadanie. – przypomniała jej Lily.

- Wiem, wiem… – mruknęła Leila, krzywiąc się na wspomnienie długich godzin spędzonych nad pracą domową - Ale zapomniałam zabrać moją książkę. Muszę się wrócić.

- To co, widzimy się w dormitorium? – zapytała Jess, tłumiąc ziewnięcie.

Leilę skinęła głową i pobiegła z powrotem do biblioteki, dziewczyny zaś powoli poszły do Pokoju Wspólnego. Gdy tylko doszły na miejsce, Lily i Jess od razu skierowały się w stronę dormitorium. Ruda całkowicie zignorowała matrymonialne propozycje Jamesa, rzucając mu tylko spojrzenie pt. „_Odejdź-Potter-póki-masz-na-czym_".

Sue westchnęła cicho i spojrzała na zegarek. Była dopiero ósma, jednak czuła się już bardzo zmęczona. Niestety, sen nie był jej pisany tej nocy.

- To kiedy zaczynacie te obserwacje? – zapytała cicho Cassie, siadając obok niej.

- O dziewiątej mamy się spotkać w holu, ale jeszcze zanim zaczniemy Kettleburn ma kilka spraw do omówienia. Myślę, że to wszystko nie zacznie się wcześniej niż o wpół do dziesiątej.

Cassie spojrzała na nią ze współczuciem.

- Posiedzieć z tobą?

- Nie jesteś zmęczona? – zdziwiła się Sue – Lepiej idź do dormitorium.

Cassie wzdrygnęła ramionami.

- Chcesz tu siedzieć tak sama?

Sue uśmiechnęła się lekko.

- To zostań chwilkę… ale jak tylko poczujesz się śpiąca, to się do niczego nie zmuszaj.

Cassie mrugnęła do niej. Sue wyjęła notatki z Opieki Nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami, chcąc się dobrze przygotować do obserwacji. Czytając je, mimowolnie edukowała Cassie, która ze spokojem słuchała małego wykładu o Kugucharach. Po jakimś czasie przez dziurę w portrecie wpadła Leila, trzymając swoją książkę od transmutacji.

- Co tak długo? - zdziwiła się Sue, odkładając swoje notatki.

- Co? Och… Po prostu… Nie mogłam jej znaleźć, a dopiero potem okazało się, że pani Pince już ją odłożyła, sądząc, że dziś nikt się po nią nie zgłosi… A gdzie jest Lily i Jess?

- Poszły już do dormitorium. – odparła Sue. – Jess ledwo trzyma się na nogach.

Leila skinęła głową. Cassie już chciała ją zapytać, czy zaczeka razem z nimi, gdy Leila nagle podeszła do swojego brata, siedzącego nieopodal z przyjaciółmi. Mike spojrzał na nią z równym zdziwieniem, co Sue i Cassie.

- Najwyraźniej pobyt w jednym domu zbliża ludzi. – mruknęła Sue.

Cassie spojrzała na Jake'a, siedzącego tuż obok brata Leili.

- Ja tam nie widzę różnicy. – oznajmiła. – Ale może to tylko na nich tak dobrze działa.

O czymkolwiek Leila rozmawiała z Mikem, musiało to być na tyle ważne, że chłopak odszedł na chwilę do przyjaciół. Nie chcąc wyglądać na wścibskie, Cassie i Sue odwróciły wzrok i powróciły do wykładu. Po jakimś czasie i Leila poszła do dormitorium, mrucząc coś o długiej i ciepłej kąpieli. Gdy zegar wskazywał za dziesięć dziewiąta Sue wstała z kanapy.

- Powoli będę się zbierać - oznajmiła – Dzięki, że ze mną zostałaś. Przynajmniej ta godzina szybko upłynęła.

- Nie ma sprawy. – uśmiechnęła się Cassie – Trzymaj się i nie daj się zjeść.

Sue zaśmiała się cicho.

Choć nigdy nie narzekała na brak kreatywności, to tym razem nie mogła sobie wyobrazić sytuacji, w której zaatakowałoby ją stadko hagridowych Kugucharów. Wciąż z uśmiechem na ustach podeszła do dziury pod portretem, gotowa na pierwsze nocne obserwacje w swoim życiu.

* * *

- W takim razie mniej konspiracyjna wersja też działa.

Tym razem to ona wchodziła, a on leżał już na sofie. Zamknęła po cichu drzwi i przeszła przez pokój. Opadła na fotel, wzdychając ciężko.

- Masz coś dla mnie?

Wyjął z kieszeni kilka zwitków pergaminu i kopertę.

- To od Shouriego. Raport i jakiś list.

- Przecież mogłeś otworzyć. – zaperzyła się, odbierając papiery – Wiesz, że nie mam nic do ukrycia.

- Mimo wszystko, nie lubię czytać cu… twojej korespondencji.

Zaśmiała się cicho, doskonale znając powód, dla którego zmienił zdanie w połowie. Otworzyła szybko kopertę i wyjęła list. W miarę jak czytała, jej mina robiła się coraz bardziej zacięta.

- No i masz! – powiedziała w końcu, odrzucając list.

- Co się stało? – zapytał, patrząc na nią niepewnie.

- Poprosiłam go, żeby jeszcze raz zbadał te sprawę. Miał iść do mugolskiego aresztu, gdzie przetrzymywano tych łotrów. Chciałam, żeby sprawdził ich wspomnienia.

- No i?

- Nie żyją.

- Żartujesz?

Pokiwała przecząco głową, wpatrując się w ogień kominka.

- Jak zginęli? – zapytał w końcu.

_- Zatrucie. – _odparła, sama nie wierząc w to, co mówi.

- CO?

Prychnęła krótko, patrząc na list.

- Tak brzmi oficjalna wersja. Ale z tego co Shouri zdążył się dowiedzieć, na początku nie mieli pojęcia, co spowodowało zgon. Potem podobno znaleziono jad kiełbasiany w ich posiłku.

- Ile jadu?

Zaśmiała się.

- Za mało, by zmarli tak szybko. Poza tym jad znaleźli w posiłku, NIE w organizmie.

- No to jak mogli…

- Dezinformacja selektywna. – prychnęła – Zresztą… Nikt wcześniej się z nimi nie widział, na ciele nie ma żadnych śladów, nic, co by tłumaczyło, dlaczego ich serce nagle się zatrzymało. Jad kiełbasiany to jedyna furtka.

- Ale.. nie będą robić żadnego śledztwa… nic?

- Śledztwo na pewno będą prowadzić, ale zrozum… oni siedzieli za kłusownictwo. Niespotykanie brutalne, ale zawsze kłusownictwo. Nie za morderstwo, gwałt, czy porwanie… Na takie sprawy patrzy się zupełnie inaczej. Choć podobno już i tak są przecieki, że to nie od jadu zginęli. Z tego co wiem, mówili o tym wczoraj w tej całej _telewizji_.

- Mugole nie są tacy głupi, na pewno wyda im się to podejrzane… zaczną szukać, czy ktoś jeszcze za tym nie stoi. Ktoś, kto doprowadził do tej śmierci.

- I tak do niczego nie dojdą. – powiedziała cicho.

- To znaczy?

Odrzuciła list od Shouriego na stół i wstała powoli.

- Czy nie masz takiego wrażenia… że ktoś doskonale wiedział, że będziemy chcieli zdobyć ich wspomnienia?

- Sugerujesz, że był w to zaplątany jakiś czarodziej?

- Sugeruję, że ktoś zaczyna z nami jakąś dziwną grę. To, że zabił ich czarodziej nie podlega dyskusji, ale … Zobacz, jak beznadziejnie zakamuflował to morderstwo. On chciał, żebyśmy wiedzieli, że w tym maczał palce ktoś z naszego świata. Być może nawet chciał, żeby w u mugoli zrobił się wokół tego mały szum. Mugolom jednak łaskawie dał furtkę, z której już skorzystali. Po jakimś czasie i tak wszyscy o tym zapomną.

Nam jednak zostawił tylko niepewność. Wiedział, że się zorientujemy. Chciał tego. Bardzo chciał. – zaczęła przechadzać się po pokoju w tam i z powrotem, patrząc nieobecnym wzrokiem przed siebie.

- Zaczekaj, zaczekaj, chyba wyciągasz zbyt pochopne wnioski… - chwycił ją za rękę chcąc, by się zatrzymała. – To nie może nas dotyczyć z jednego prostej przyczyny. NIKT o tobie nie wie. NIKT.

Spojrzała na niego niepewnie.

- Nie rozumiesz, że to jedyne sensowne wyjaśnienie? Oni musieli wiedzieć coś, co być może naprowadziło nas na jego trop. Mieli _wspomnienia_, które by go zdemaskowały. Ale zamiast zabić ich nie robiąc takiego zamieszania, pozorując morderstwo całkiem…. mugolskie, on robi coś takiego…

- Chyba nie do końca zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, co mówisz! – powiedział zdenerwowany – Naprawdę wierzysz w to, że ktokolwiek mógłby się dowiedzieć?

- A dlaczego inaczej by ich zabijał? Musiał wiedzieć, że ktoś będzie badał tę sprawę!

- Ale wątpię, żeby miał wtedy na myśli Canis Lupus. – powiedział cicho.

- Więc kogo? – zapytała, patrząc mu w oczy.

Na to pytanie nie znalazł jednak odpowiedzi.


	4. Czarny Anioł Stróż

„_Zrobiłem to, co moi przodkowie powinni byli zrobić już dawno. Ród Wafalme zapomniał o swoich obowiązkach, a jego członkowie stali się władcami całkowicie ludzkimi. Swoją człowieczą ślepotą doprowadzili do tego, że ci, którzy wieku temu nas pokochali i nam zaufali mogą się od nas odwrócić. Przodkowie moi, tak jak i ja sam skrzywdziliśmy ich nie raz, jednak oni byli gotowi nam przebaczyć i błędy nasze zapomnieć. Teraz więc oddaje im to, czego nigdy nie powinni byli się pozbywać – moc wyboru" _

Znał te słowa na pamięć, a wciąż wzbudzały w nim tak silne uczucia, jakby spotykał się z nimi po raz pierwszy. Według Juy był to fragment Wielkiej Reformy Jubatusa, która na zawsze zmieniła historię władców. Żaden z jego przodków nie mógł przeczytać jej całej, gdyż Wybrani pilnie strzegli swoich ksiąg w ruinach Zamku.

_Ironia losu_, pomyślał z goryczą, _nie możemy się dostać do tego, co sami stworzyliśmy. Skoro Wybrani tak gardzą Rodem Wafalme, dlaczego to właśnie w naszym Zamku ulokowali swoje Archiwum? Przecież to czysta hipokryzja… Jednak to już nie potrwa długo._

Zaśmiał się cicho i przyspieszył kroku, jakby ta myśl dodawała mu energii. Szedł wydeptaną polną drogą, otoczoną rozległymi łąkami, a zimny wiatr owiewał jego twarz i targał bezlitośnie źdźbła traw, jakby chciał wyrwać je z ziemi. Nad jego głową rozbłysło kilka gwiazd, co rusz zakrywanych przez ciemne chmury. Z oddali dostrzegł światła mugolskiej wioski, a do jego uszu doszło niesione z wiatrem odległe ujadanie psa. Zatrzymał się na chwilę i spojrzał w tamtą stronę. Ten widok przypomniał mu niedawno „wynajętych" kłusowników i wspomnienia, które wydarł z nich tuż przed śmiercią.

Pojawiła się znikąd; zdradził ją jednak rozpaczliwy krzyk. Upadła na ziemię tak lekko, jakby jej Wantimą był kot, nie wilk, a spojrzawszy w oczy oprawców wydała z siebie głuche warknięcie. Chwilę później przyjęła swoją ulubioną postać i z zadziwiającą siłą powaliła ich na ziemię.

Uśmiechnął się szyderczo i znów ruszył przed siebie.

Dla mugoli Canis Lupus była na pewno silnym przeciwnikiem, ale dla niego? Co taki mały wilk może mu zrobić? Jemu, potomkowi Jua, który jako jedyny rozumiał błąd Jubatusa? Jemu, członkowi Rodu Wafalme, prawowitego rodu władców? Jego przodkowie za długo siedzieli w cieniu; on się na to na pewno nie zgodzi. Urodził się po to, by władać zwierzętami i magicznymi stworzeniami i nie pozwoli, by ktokolwiek stanął mu na drodze.

Wiedział, co musi zrobić, by wydrzeć Canis Lupus jej moc. Wiedział też, jak powoli i skutecznie pokazać wilkowi, z kim ma do czynienia. Jednak plan, który od dawna już realizował miał jeden mały defekt: brakowało mu ścisłej lokalizacji swojego celu.

Pluł sobie w brodę, że nigdy nie udało mu się wyśledzić, dokąd wraca jego wróg. Zawsze bardziej skupiał się na tym, żeby go po prostu poznać i teraz zbierał plony swojej krótkowzroczności. Pomimo tego, że snuł poważne podejrzenia co do miejsca pobytu Canis Lupus, wciąż nie był usatysfakcjonowany. Chciał mieć stuprocentową pewność, żeby nie tracić czasu na fałszywe alarmy. Niestety, nie znał innej drogi jak upewnienie się na własne oczy i mógł tylko mieć nadzieję, że się nie myli.

Jednak pomimo tego małego defektu, widział przyszłość w jasnych barwach.

W końcu z każdym krokiem zbliżał się do swojego celu - do pojedynku z 47. Władcą Wybranym, w którym wreszcie odbierze to, co mu się od dawna należy.

Był ranek. Promienie słońca powoli wdzierały się przez okna dormitoriów, przeganiając sny hogwartczyków i budząc ich do życia. Lily ziewnęła szeroko i zmrużyła oczy. Wymacawszy ręką zegarek przysunęła go do twarzy i odczytała godzinę.

Siódma. Ruda jęknęła cicho na myśl o opuszczeniu ciepłego łóżka i przewróciła się na bok, mrucząc jak kotka. W końcu, z wielkim niezadowoleniem podniosła głowę. Wyplątawszy się z kołdry usiadła na boku łóżka i pogłaskała delikatnie śpiąca Corę.

- Dziewczyny. – mruknęła – Pora wstać.

- Co? – jęknęła Jess.

- Mhm... – mruknęła Sue.

- To wstań. – powiedziała Cassie przewracając się na bok.

- Ach, nie ma to jak życzliwie przyjaciółki z samego rana. – stwierdziła Lily rozbudzając się powoli. - No nic, teraz pora ocucić naszego śpiocha – westchnęła, odwracając się w stronę łóżka Leili. – Wstawaj królew…

Ruda urwała w połowie, patrząc na puste łóżko przyjaciółki.

- Leila?

Spojrzała niepewnie w stronę łazienki, jednak drzwi były uchylone i nic nie wskazywało na to, by ktoś był w środku.

- Dziewczyny… - zaczęła powoli, patrząc na przyjaciółki – Dziewczyny! - krzyknęła, widząc, że Cassie, Sue i Jess zdążyły w międzyczasie z powrotem zasnąć.

Wszystkie trzy zerwały się jak na komendę.

- Co? – wychrypiała Cassie, mrużąc oczy.

- Czy Leila miała dzisiaj trening?

- Nie, chyba nie. – odparła Sue wygrzebując się spod kołdry. – A nie ma jej?

- Nie. – oznajmiła Lily, znów patrząc na jej puste łóżko.

– Może jest w sa-a-lonie – jęknęła Jess, tłumiąc ziewnięcie. – O, Boże. – westchnęła, patrząc na stojące na jej szafce nocnej małe lustro.

Sue wstała z łóżka i pobiegła boso do drzwi.

- Nie, tam jej nie ma. – powiedziała po chwili. – Może poszła już na śniadanie?

- Bez nas? – oburzyła się Lily.

- Dziwne. – stwierdziła Cassie, uśmiechając się na widok reakcji przyjaciółki – Leila zawsze śpi jak najdłużej, gdy tylko ma taką okazję.

- Może cierpi na tymczasową bezsenność. – mruknęła Jess, mocując się ze swoją fryzurą

Dziewczyny wzdrygnęły ramionami.

- Nie dowiemy się tego siedząc tu. – oznajmiła Ruda – Ubierzmy się szybko i chodźmy do Wielkiej Sali. Prawdopodobnie nasz włóczykij już tam siedzi.

Dziewczyny skinęły głowami i zabrały się za kompletowanie swojego stroju. Jako ostatnia do łazienki pobiegła Jess, klnąc soczyście na swoje włosy.

- Martwisz się? - pytanie Cassie wyrwało Rudą z zamyślenia.

Lily zamknęła torbę, do której spakowała już wszystkie podręczniki i odwróciła się do przyjaciółki.

- Nie, nie… Po prostu, trochę mnie zdziwiła ta sytuacja. Leila nigdy się tak nie zachowywała. Sama stwierdziłaś, że to dziwne.

Cassie skinęła głową.

- Dziwne, ale znasz Leilę. Nigdy nie wiadomo, co jej…

Reszta jej zdania utonęła w dochodzącym z łazienki, przeraźliwym krzyku. Sue upuściła podręcznik od eliksirów, a Lily i Cassie popatrzyły ze strachem w stronę źródła dźwięku. Drzwi od łazienki otworzyły się powoli, a stojąca w nich Jess spojrzała z rozpaczą na skamieniałe przyjaciółki.

- Jeśli kiedykolwiek… Kiedykolwiek będę chciała użyć tego.. – wydyszała, rzucając na podłogę jakąś buteleczkę – Oszczędźcie mi tortur i po prostu mnie zabijcie.

Dziewczyny spojrzały po sobie.

- Leila naprawdę nie wie, co straciła. – szepnęła Ruda, starając się za wszelką cenę zachować powagę.

A to, w obecnej sytuacji, było nie lada wyzwaniem.

* * *

- Wiesz, że nie będą zadowolone?

- Wiem, ale gdybym nic nie zjadła, byłabym niebezpieczna. A to mogłoby się skończyć poważną kłótnią.

Syriusz zaśmiał się cicho i podał jej słoik z dżemem.

- Wygląda na to, że spotkacie się dopiero na lekcji. – stwierdził Remus, patrząc na zegarek. – Za kwadrans zaczyna się Obrona Przed Czarną Magią.

Leila mruknęła coś niezrozumiałego, starając się przełknąć duży kęs bułki.

- Dzisiaj chyba wszyscy się spóźniają. – zauważył Rogacz - Albo spieszą. Jak twój brat tu wparował to myślałem, że gdzieś się pali.

Leila zmarszczyła brwi i spojrzała karcąco na Mike.

- Od kiedy jesteś taką groźną starszą siostrą? - zachichotał James. – Swoją droga młody jest naprawdę szybki. Trzeba by zobaczyć, jak się prezentuje na miotle, być może nadaje się do Quidditcha.

- Chyba w roli tłuczka. – mruknęła Leila, a Mike spiorunował ją wzrokiem.

Syriusz zaśmiał się cicho i wypił resztę swojego soku.

- Jak tu nie przyjdą, to ta sowa sterroryzuje cały stół. Albo przynajmniej Petera. – stwierdził, obserwując Glizdogona, który z przerażeniem wpatrywał się w siedzącą niedaleko płomykówkę.

- Patrzy na mnie jak na coś do zjedzenia. – jęknął Peter, odwracając wzrok.

- Hipotetycznie jesteś jadalny – oznajmił James – Zwłaszcza raz w miesiącu. – dodał cicho, tak, że tylko Huncwoci to usłyszeli.

Syriusz zarechotał.

- Przyniosła „Proroka" dla Cas? – zapytała Leila, przyglądając się sowie. – Nie możecie jej go odebrać i zapłacić? Cassie wam wróci.

- Próbowałem, ale ona jest innego zdania – stwierdził Rogacz, pokazując swoje podziobane palce – Nie wiem, jak Ministerstwo je tresuje, ale dobrze im to wychodzi.

Swoją drogą… - James urwał w połowie patrząc w stronę drzwi – Idą. Właściwie to biegną. Cześć, skarbie! – zawołał, machając radośnie do Lily.

Ruda zignorowała go całkowicie, a siedzące niedaleko piątoklasistki popatrzyły na nią ze szczerym oburzeniem. Lily przeszła obok nich, nie zaszczycając ich swoim spojrzeniem i usiadła obok Leili z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy. Cassie, Sue i Jess też zajęły swoje stałe miejsca.

- Do ciebie. – powiedział James, zamiast dzień dobry – Weź tę sowę, Cas, bo Glizdek zaraz zejdzie na zawał.

Cassie spojrzała z rozbawieniem na Petera, wyjęła z sakiewki trochę pieniędzy i wrzuciła je do woreczka sowy. Płomykówka upuściła gazetę i z gracją odbiła się od stołu, rzucając ostatnie spojrzenia na sterroryzowanego Pettegriew.

- Czy jest coś, czego on się nie boi? – zapytała cicho Cassie.

- Jedzenia. – odparł stanowczo Syriusz. – Inaczej nie miałby co robić.

Dziewczyny zachichotały, a Peter spojrzał na nie spode łba.

- Powiedz… – zaczęła w końcu Lily – Co ci dzisiaj odbiło? Byłaś aż tak głodna?

Leila wzdrygnęła ramionami.

- Obudziłam się dzisiaj wcześniej i już nie mogłam zasnąć. Gdybym została mogłabym was pobudzić, a tak po cichu wyszłam, a wy spokojnie pospałyście do siódmej. A co, martwiłyście się?

- Niepokoiłyśmy. – odparła Lily, przyglądając się uważnie przyjaciółce.

Ruda zwróciła uwagę na to, że Leila przez cały ten czas nie spojrzała im w oczy. Jej wzrok biegał pomiędzy tostem i dzbanem soku z dyni, nigdy jednak nie zatrzymał się na twarzy którejkolwiek z nich.

- Niepotrzebnie. – zaśmiała się Leila – Zupełnie niepotrzebnie.

- Mówiłam. – burknęła Jess, która z niewiadomych jej przyczyn była w naprawdę złym nastroju.

Leila w końcu podniosła głowę i spojrzała na przyjaciółkę. Od razu zrozumiała, co było powodem jej wisielczego humoru; dziwiła się tylko, że nie dostrzegła tego_ defektu_, gdy Jessica siadała przy stole. Otóż jej włosy, zawsze luźno opadające na ramiona, dzisiaj były ciasno spięte w kitkę. W kitkę, albo kok, bo Leila nie mogła do końca ustalić, co to było. W każdym razie _to coś _było niesamowicie postrzępione i potargane, a _jego _objętość dwukrotnie przekraczała objętość normalnego koku. Leila chrząknęła znacząco.

- Mówiłam, że efekt „Zakręcone od zaraz" nie brzmi zachęcająco. – mruknęła, przyglądając się uważnie fryzurze przyjaciółki – Próbowałaś to rozczesać i pogorszyłaś sprawę, prawda?

Jess obrzuciła ją morderczym spojrzeniem, zastanawiając się w duchu, jak Leila na to wpadła.

- Wyglądam jak owca, a ty mnie wcale nie pocieszasz. – wysyczała przez zęby. – Teraz żaden chłopak na mnie nie spojrzy. – jęknęła, smarując zawzięcie swoją kanapkę.

Lily przewróciła oczami. Nigdy nie mogła zrozumieć nadmiernego zainteresowania płcią przeciwną, jakie przeradzała nie tylko Jessica, ale i trzy czwarte dziewczyn Hogwartu. Ruda traktowała większość chłopaków jak zło konieczne – znosiła ich obecność, jednak z reguły nie nawiązywała z nimi żadnych kontaktów. Prawdopodobnie to z powodu zachowania Jamesa Lily nie dopuszczała do siebie myśli o bliższej znajomości z przedstawicielami płci brzydkiej, a rozpaczliwe próby zwrócenia ich uwagi przekraczały granice jej pojmowania. Z niedowierzaniem w oczach obserwowała tłumy dziewczyn chichoczące i mrugające zalotnie do Jamesa czy Syriusza, którzy na ich widok uśmiechali się nonszalancko. Ruda nie mogła zrozumieć, co one widzą w Huncwotach, a lakoniczne wyjaśnienia typu „przystojny", „słodki" czy „kapitan drużyny" w ogóle do niej nie przemawiały. Głupotą było dla niej kierowanie się wyłącznie wyglądem, do tego nie rozumiała, dlaczego bycie członkiem czy kapitanem drużyny Quidditcha czyni chłopaka bardziej atrakcyjnym. Już kilka razy miała okazję obserwować Rogacza podczas treningów i nie widziała w tym nic pociągającego. Co więcej, oddałaby wiele, by opanował telepatyczne porozumiewanie się ze swoimi zawodnikami. Znoszenie jego głosu w takim natężeniu i to przez dłuższy czas było dla niej ogromnym wyzwaniem.

- Wide, to Quidditch, nie szachy! Jak będziesz tak długo myślał nad podaniem, to cię Ślizgoni wykiwają raz dwa!

- On ma zadziwiająco mocne gardło, prawda? – mruknęła Jess, otwierając jedno oko. – Wydziera się tak od pół godziny i nawet nie dostał chrypy.

Było późne popołudnie, a one całą czwórką siedziały na trybunach, czekając aż Leila skończy trening. James najwyraźniej zrezygnował z budzenia swojej drużyny o świcie, za to prawie każdą wolną chwilę chciał poświęcić na szlifowanie ich umiejętności. Dziewczyny nie wiedziały, czy ta zmiana była spowodowana nagłym przypływem empatii, czy burą, jaką dostał po tym, gdy jego obrońca zasnął na lekcji transmutacji.

- Ale za to później nie może mówić przez godzinę. – powiedziała Lily, nie kryjąc rozmarzenia w głosie. – To jest ta dobra strona znoszenia jego krzyków.

Siedzący nad nimi Syriusz prychnął z niezadowoleniem, a Jess uśmiechnęła się lekko i powróciła do wcześniej pozycji. Rozłożywszy się na trybunach, z zamkniętymi oczami była gotowa na wyłapanie ostatnich promieni zachodzącego słońca. Jej włosy, które w końcu, po wielu próbach doprowadziła do normalnego stanu, powiewały lekko na wietrze, ciesząc się wolnością po długich godzinach spędzonych w ciasnym koku.

- A' propos Jamesa… - powiedziała powoli Sue, odrywając wzrok od książki – Co mu kupujemy na urodziny?

Lily prychnęła, a Syriusz zmrużył gniewnie oczy.

- Przed jego urodzinami jest chyba wyjście do Hogsmeade, prawda? – zapytała Cassie, również odrywając się od swojej lektury – Tam możemy czegoś poszukać.

- Znowu zorganizujecie imprezę? – zapytała Jess z rozbawieniem.

Łapa uśmiechnął się łobuzersko.

- Może. Zobaczymy, nie Glizdek? – zapytał, patrząc na siedzącego obok Petera.

Ten tylko uśmiechnął się nerwowo.

- Ale nie odpowiedzieliście mi na moje pytanie. – drążyła Sue – Macie jakiś pomysł?

- Nową miotłę. - mruknął Syriusz.

Cassie spojrzała na niego z ironią.

- Prędzej zrobimy ją własnoręcznie.

- Czemu nie? – zarechotał Łapa - Zawsze można poprosić Hagrida o drewno.

Sue zaśmiała się cicho.

- A może jaką książkę o Quidditchu? - mruknęła Cas. - Chociaż… on ma ich tyle, że mógłby otworzyć bibliotekę.

Lily spojrzała na nią z niedowierzaniem. Dziewczyny wiedziały, że Ruda z trudem powstrzymuje się od pytania „On umie czytać?"

- Może ramkę ze zdjęciami? – zaproponowała Sue.

- Coś ty! Takich rzeczy nie daje się chłopakowi! – prychnęła Jess – Dziewczyny są bardziej sentymentalne, on by tego nie docenił.

- To może brudne skarpety. To coś w sam raz dla chłopców. – mruknęła Sue obrażona.

- Nie! - jęknął Łapa – My już i tak mamy ich za dużo.

Wszystkie dziewczyny skrzywiły się jak na komendę.

- Jeśli będziecie robić jakąś imprezę, lepiej posprzątajcie. – mruknęła Jess.

- A czy kiedyś jak przyszłyście było brudno? – zapytał Łapa, a nie słysząc żadnej odpowiedzi spojrzał na nie z wyrzutem – Nikt nie kazał wam zaglądać pod łóżko.

- Tyle, że to, co było pod łóżkiem już się tam nie mieściło. – mruknęła Cassie – Zresztą, te rzeczy były w takim stanie, że nie zdziwiłabym się, gdyby same zaczęły chodzić.

Sue zachichotała.

- Schodzimy z tematu. – zauważył dobitnie Łapa.

- Też macie problem. – mruknęła Lily, odrywając się od swojego eseju, który najwyraźniej postanowiła napisać podczas półtorej godziny czekania. – Kupcie torbę, wsadźcie do środka jakąś małą książkę o najsłynniejszych kapitanach Quidditcha, nieco tych całych pierdół do pielęgnacji miotły, gwizdek, żeby nie musiał tak krzyczeć i jakąś imitację znicza, resztę wypchajcie słodyczami i powiedźcie, że to „Podręczny Zestaw Małego Kapitana". Proste? – oznajmiła z lekkim znudzeniem w głosie.

Spojrzała krótko na przyjaciół, po czym namoczyła pióro w kałamarzu, który postawiła obok na ławce i powróciła do pisania. Nie słysząc jednak żadnego odzewu znowu podniosła głowę. Wszyscy patrzyli na nią ze szczerym zdziwieniem.

- No co? – burknęła, nie rozumiejąc, o co chodzi.

- To jest niezłe. – powiedział w końcu Syriusz.

- Naprawdę niezłe. – dodała Cassie.

- Spodoba mu się. – przyznała Jess.

- Na pewno. – potwierdziła Sue.

Lily przekrzywiła głowę. Czyżby wszyscy posądzali ją o całkowity brak kreatywności i dlatego jej pomysł tak ich zszokował?

- Rogacz będzie wniebowzięty, jak się dowie, kto to wymyślił. – zachichotał Syriusz.

Lily zmrużyła gniewnie oczy.

- Nie dowie się. – syknęła – I bez tego nie daje mi spokoju.

- Nie spodziewałam się tego po tobie. – powiedziała Jess z uznaniem – Twoja wersja prezentu dla Jamesa jest świetna.

Sue pokiwała głową z uznaniem. Lily prychnęła rozjuszona.

- A dajcie wy mi wreszcie spokój! – warknęła, pochylając się z powrotem nad swoim esejem – Nigdy więcej wam nie pomogę. – dodała, stawiając zamaszyście kropkę na końcu jednego ze zdań.

Cassie zaśmiała się cicho.

- Chyba kończą. – zauważyła, chcąc najwyraźniej zmienić temat.

Faktycznie, cała drużyna skupiła się w powietrzu wokół Jamesa, który dawał im ostatnie wskazówki. Potem wszyscy wylądowali na boisku i poszli w kierunku szatni.

- Będę za dziesięć minut! – krzyknęła Leila, machając do nich.

Chciały już zawołać „Nie spiesz się", ale ich przyjaciółka zniknęła w szatni. Lily zwinęła pergamin, schowała pióro i kałamarz i patrzyła uparcie w stronę boiska, czekając na Leilę. Po dziesięciu minutach i ona, i James podbiegli do ich ławek, wciąż rozmawiając o treningu. Ściślej rzecz ujmując, Leila prowadziła długi monolog z potakującym co jakiś czas Rogaczem. Lily uśmiechnęła się pod nosem, szykując się na upragnioną godzinę ciszy z jego strony, a Rogacz, mylnie interpretując jej spojrzenie mrugnął do niej łobuzersko. Ruda przewróciła oczami i odsunęła się od niego na kilka kroków.

- Nie dłużyło wam się czekanie? – zapytała Leila, kątem oka obserwując przyjaciółkę.

- Nie, skąd. – odparła zdawkowo Jess. – Było całkiem przyjemnie. Trzeba korzystać ze słońca, póki to możliwe.

Leila uśmiechnęła się lekko.

- Padam z nóg. – westchnęła – Dziś łazienka moja.

- Niech będzie. – mruknęła Lily – I tak za chwilę zaczyna się mój dużyr.

Lily, jako jeden z prefektów Gryffindoru, miała za zadanie patrolować wieczorami korytarze. Oczywiście, nie codziennie i tylko do ustalonej godziny, ale i tak Ruda oddałaby wszystko, by pozbyć się tego natrętnego obowiązku.

- Do tego dzisiaj nie ma Remusa. – jęknęła. – Znowu przypada mi w udziale jego cześć patrolu.

- Jego mama jest strasznie chorowita, prawda? - zauważyła Leila – Często musi do niej jeździć.

- Ma po prostu niską odporność na choroby. – powiedział Syriusz bez zająknięcia – przynajmniej Remus tak twierdzi.

Rogacz pokiwał głową, kątem oka patrząc na tarczę wschodzącego księżyca.

- Nie ma na to żadnych eliksirów? – zdziwiła się Leila, a widząc zdezorientowane miny Huncwotów wzdrygnęła ramionami – No cóż, pewnie każdy przypadek jest in… - urwała w połowie, spojrzawszy nagle na książkę niesioną przez Sue.

- „_Magicznie zwierzęta i jak je odnaleźć"_? – zapytała po chwili – Nie przesadzasz już?

- Skąd. - zaperzyła się Sue – W końcu w ten weekend zaczynamy nasze obserwacje. Będzie pełnia.

Huncwoci spojrzeli na nią równocześnie.

- Co wy będziecie robić w pełnię? – zapytał szybko Syriusz.

- Obserwować Lunaballe. – oznajmiła Sue z uśmiechem

- Mogę ci powiedzieć, co to jest. – szepnęła konspiracyjnie Leila.

Syriusz uśmiechnął się krótko, ale wciąż nie spuszczał oka z Sue.

- W ten weekend? – zapytał zdawkowo. – To znaczy jutro?

- Pojutrze, z soboty na nadzielę. Dlaczego pytasz?

Łapa wzdrygnął ramionami.

- Po prostu to nieco dziwne. Nie wiedziałem, że Kettleburn organizuje jakieś obserwacje. – odparł, starając się się, by jego głos brzmiał jak najbardziej naturalnie.

James i Peter spojrzeli na niego ukradkiem.

- Dopiero od tego roku. – powiedziała Sue, przyglądając mu się uważnie – A co, interesuje cię to?

Syriusz uśmiechnął się kwaśno.

- Nie bardzo. – mruknął, czując na swoim karku spojrzenie Rogacza.

Sue wzdrygnęła ramionami, nie do końca rozumiejąc, o co mu chodzi. Po chwili rozmowa zeszła na tegoroczne rozgrywki Quidditcha, a żaden z Huncwotów nie wracał już tematu obserwacji. W głębi duszy jednak wszyscy poczuli się jak dzieci, którym ktoś z niewiadomych przyczyn odebrał połowę gwiazdkowych prezentów.**  
**

* * *

W sobotnie poranki w Salonie Gryffindoru zawsze panował błogi nastrój zwiastujący dwa dni odpoczynku od lekcji. Część uczniów spała jeszcze dormitoriach, część była na śniadaniu, a reszta siedząc w małych grupkach rozkoszowała się dniem wolnym. Nawet Huncwoci zachowywali się w miarę spokojnie, chociaż Lily dobrze wiedziała, że z reguły jest to cisza przed burzą. Tego dnia jednak nie myśleli o żadnych psotach, tylko wciąż roztrząsali ten sam, bolesny temat.

- Myślicie, że tak będzie już co miesiąc? – jęknął Rogacz.

- Nie, to niemożliwe! Zabierają nam całą jedną noc. CAŁĄ NOC. – syknął Łapa.

- Ciesz się, że tylko jedną – mruknął Peter – W końcu Remus zmienia się na kilka dni1.

- I co z tego! – warknął James - Nie wytrzymam bez miesięcznej dawki lunatykowania. PEŁNEJ DAWKI lunatykowania. W przeciągu całej swojej szkolnej egzystencji niczego tak bardzo nie pragnąłem i nic nie było mi w tak brutalny sposób odebrane. – dokończył melancholijnym tonem.

Łapa i Glizdogon spojrzeli na niego ze szczerym przerażeniem.

- Zaczyna bredzić. - szepnął Syriusz – Jemu to naprawdę szkodzi.

Rogacz zmiażdżył go wzrokiem.

- Przez nich nie mogę zaspokoić fundamentalnych potrzeb każdego Huncwota! – krzyknął z rozpaczą.

- Zamknij się. – syknął Łapa, rozglądając się dookoła.

Zdecydowana większość uczniów przyglądała im się ze szczerym zainteresowaniem, nawet się z tym nie kryjąc. Syriusz starał się nie myśleć jak Gryfoni mogli zinterpretować „fundamentalne potrzeby każdego Huncwota", chociaż patrząc na ich miny nie musiał się długo zastanawiać nad ich tokiem myślenia. Wściekły, obrócił się z powrotem do przyjaciół, nie omieszkawszy przy tym uderzyć Rogacza w głowę.

- Kiedy następnym razem najdzie cię ochota na rozpaczliwe wyznania, zrób mi przysługę i mów do lustra. W PUSTYM POKOJU.

James odburknął coś niezrozumiałego, a Peter zachichotał nerwowo. Tymczasem nieopodal, Lily, Cassie, Sue i Jess odwróciwszy wzrok od Huncwotów spojrzały po sobie z lekkim uśmiechem.

- Zawsze mówiłam, że on jest nienormalny. – powiedział Lily z triumfem – A teraz macie na to kolejny dowód.

Jess zachichotała, spoglądając ukradkiem na Jamesa.

- Ciekawe, co ich tak zajęło. – powiedziała po chwili – Wyglądają, jakby mieli naprawdę duży problem.

- Pewnie skończyły im się łajnobomby. – mruknęła Ruda z dezaprobatą – Albo zastanawiają, kto za nich napisze esej z Zielarstwa. W końcu zawsze było to Remus.

- Nie zawsze. – odparła spokojnie Cassie, spoglądając na nią znad gazety – Ale w wielu przypadkach, tak. James i Syriusz to bardzo dziwne stworzenia: są naprawdę zdolni, ale przy tym strasznie leniwi. Zabójcza mieszanka.

Lily spojrzała na nią z niezadowoleniem, ale nie powiedziała ani słowa. Nie lubiła słuchać żadnych pozytywnych opinii na temat tej dwójki, a najbardziej bolały ją te, z którymi musiała się zgodzić. Z miną pokerzysty przemilczała więc uwagę Cassie, chcąc po chwili zgrabnie przejść do następnego tematu. Gdy już otwierała usta, by zapytać o Leilę, obok jej fotela przeszedł Jake, zatrzymując się przy kanapie, na której leżała jego siostra. Cassie złożyła gazetę i odchyliła głowę, chcąc zobaczyć jego twarz.

- Stało się coś? – zapytała z niepokojem.

Jake przewrócił oczami.

- Nie, po prostu pomyślałem sobie, że dawno nie rozmawialiśmy.

- Mike'a nie ma, a reszta twoich kolegów wciąż śpi, prawda? – zapytała Cassie zrezygnowana.

- Ona jest okropna. – burknął Jake, siadając na podłodze.

- Bo ci nie wierzy? – zapytała Sue.

- Bo zawsze mnie przejrzy. – odparł, pokazując siostrze język.

Ta spojrzała na niego z ironią.

- Za długo cię znam, by nabrać się na jakiekolwiek objawy sentymentu z twojej strony, Jacob. – odparła, uśmiechając się pod nosem.

Jake zmroził ją wzrokiem i szturchnął w bok. Dziewczyny zachichotały.

- To gdzie poszedł Mike, że zostałeś sam? - zapytała po chwili Cassie, patrząc na brata uważnie.

Jake wzdrygnął ramionami.

- A bo ja wiem? Powiedział, że musi coś załatwić i tyle go widziałem.

Cassie uniosła brwi.

- Jakbym słyszała Leilę. Też nie chciała nas zaszczycić swoją obecnością.

- Carterowie się izolują? Świat stanął na głowie. – westchnęła Jess, kładąc nogi na ławie.

Lily spojrzała na nią z dezaprobatą, ale nie skomentowała tego.

- Może po prostu Mike potrzebował pomocy z pracą domową, a Leila jako dobra siostra mu pomogła. – stwierdziła po chwili.

Dziewczyny i Jake równocześnie parsknęli śmiechem.

- Mike jest ostatnią osobą, która zrywa się w sobotni poranek by odrobić pracę domową. – oznajmił Jake rozbawiony.

- Nawet gdyby tak zrobił, słyszelibyśmy krzyki protestującej Leili przez pół godziny. – dodała Cassie – Nie, na pewno nie chodzi tu o lekcje.

- Może Leila ma chłopaka! - poderwała się nagle Jess i schyliła nieco w stronę dziewczyn.

Lily przewróciła oczami. Jessicę jednak nie zraził jej brak entuzjazmu.

- Tylko dlaczego nam nic nie mówi? Słuchajcie, może to ten Pole z Ravenclawu? Ostatnio _spojrzał się na nas._

- Bo Lily wydzierała się na pół korytarza grożąc Jamesowi śmiercią. Też bym się spojrzała. – mruknęła Cassie.

- I, na Boga, on nawet nie wie, jak ona się nazywa. – warknęła Ruda, ignorując ostatnią uwagę Cas – Zejdź na ziemię.

- Może oni tylko tak udają? – zapytała Jess z przejęciem.

Dziewczyny spojrzały na nią z niedowierzaniem.

- No co, nie chciałybyście chodzić z wysokim obrońcą z Ravenclawu? – jęknęła.

- Czy ja wiem… – mruknęła Lil – Wygląda jakby wpadł pod walec drogowy. – powiedziała z namysłem, ale widząc piorunujące spojrzenie przyjaciółki dodała szybko – _Tak trochę_.

- Na pewno jest lepszy od tego dryblasa z Huffelpuffu. – burknęła Jess.

Sue zachichotała.

- Miesiąc temu mówiłaś coś innego.

Jessica zmrużyła oczy.

- Po prostu… musiałam go widzieć tylko w korzystnym dla niego oświetleniu. – odparła z powagą.

Dziewczyny spojrzały na nią rozbawione. Cassie już otwierała usta, by coś powiedzieć, gdy nagle poczuła, że ktoś ciągnie ją za rękaw.

- Przeczytałaś już wszystko? – zapytał Jake, patrząc na nią błagalnie.

- Tak, właściwie, to tak. Spojrzałam nawet w rubrykę sportową, jest duży artykuł o Srokach z Montrose, coś w sam raz dla ciebie.

Chłopak wyszczerzył zęby, zabrał gazetę i odszedł w poszukiwaniu cichego kąta do czytania. Cassie zaśmiała się cicho.

- Dlaczego już sobie poszedł? – zapytała zawiedziona Sue.

- Chyba nie podejrzewasz, że zacząłby plotkować o chłopakach, co? Zaraz po pełnej formie swojego imienia mój brat najbardziej nienawidzi, cytuję: „bezsensownej paplaniny o kształtach i rozmiarach".

- Gdyby był trochę starszy… - westchnęła Lily.

- … zacząłby w ten sam sposób rozmawiać o dziewczynach. – stwierdziła stanowczo Cassie, patrząc jak jej brat znika w drzwiach dormitorium.

Sue spojrzała na nią z niepewnie. Sama nie roztaczała ponurych wizji nad okresem dojrzewania Lizzie, wręcz przeciwnie. Tego dnia jednak miała inne problemy na głowie. Czyniła ostatnie przygotowania do upragnionych obserwacji, przez co większość czasu dziewczyny widziały ją z nosem w książce. Czytała nawet podczas obiadu i kolacji, toteż, gdy o wpół do dziesiątej wychodziła z Pokoju Wspólnego, przyjaciółki żegnały ją z mieszaniną strachu i niedowierzania na twarzach. Sue pomachała im z uśmiechem, przeszła przez dziurę w portrecie i pewnym krokiem skierowała się w stronę Wielkiej Sali. Z tego, co zrozumiała Kettleburn chciał omówić tam sprawy bezpieczeństwa i dać im kilka ostatnich wskazówek przed wyjściem w las. Dziewczyna czuła dreszczyk emocji: czekała na tę chwilę od tak dawna i oto wreszcie nadeszła!

Choć jej przyjaciele nie podzielali entuzjazmu, z jakim mówiła o nocnych obserwacjach, wiedziała, że na pewno udzielił się on kolegom i koleżanką z grupy. Słysząc echo podnieconych rozmów, prawie przebiegła ostatnie metry i stanęła w drzwiach do Wielkiej Sali. Panował tam półmrok, paliło się tylko kilka świec nad stolikiem Huffelpuffu, przy którym siedzieli już wszyscy członkowie grupy. Sue nie zdziwiła się na ten widok: w ich małej klasie była znaczna przewaga Puchonów, pewnie dlatego ich stolik wybrano na miejsce zbiórki. Szybko przeszła przez Salę i usiadła obok Petera, średniego wzrostu blondyna o przyjaznych rysach twarzy. Jak większość, pochodził z Huffelpuffu.

- Nasza Gryfonka przyszła. – uśmiechnął się na jej widok. – Czyli są już wszyscy.

Czekamy tylko na profesora.

Kilka minut później zjawił się Kettleburn, na widok którego ucichły wszystkie rozmowy. Uśmiechając się lekko podszedł do ich stolika i przywitawszy się któro z uczniami, zaczął dawać im ostatnie wskazówki. Już po dwudziestu minutach znaleźli się błoniach, idąc zwartą grupką w stronę Zakazanego Lasu. Nie rozmawiali teraz głośno, tak jak przed przybyciem profesora; na widok wysokich, spowitych mrokiem drzew entuzjazm ustąpił poczuciu niepokoju i wszyscy nagle zapragnęli iść blisko Kettleburna. Wyostrzając wszystkie zmysły przekroczyli granicę Lasu i już po kilku minutach stracili z oczu błonia i światła Hogwartu. Wszyscy jak na komendę mruknęli „Lumos" i sekundę później ich różdżki rozbłysły jasnym światłem, dając im namiastkę poczucia bezpieczeństwa. Wiedzieli, że czeka ich co najmniej piętnaście minut marszu. Szli powoli, gęsiego, odwracając się co jakiś czas, by upewnić się, że idący na końcu pochodu Peter wciąż jest na swoim miejscu. W Lesie panował przenikliwy chłód, a strzępki mgły unosiły się gdzie niegdzie dodając miejscu mroku i działając na wyobraźnię uczniów. Liście drzew szumiały lekko, a ściółka i gałęzie pod ich stopami trzeszczały dziwnie. Ogromne, rozłożyste korzenie wiły się wokół nich, będąc nie lada przeszkodą na drodze grupy.

Pomimo tego, że była pełnia blask księżyca miał nikłe szanse na przedostanie przez zwartą kopułę drzew: pojawiał się czasem to tu, to tam w postaci srebrnej łuny, rozświetlającej nieco mrok Lasu. Z każdym krokiem mieli wrażenie, że pogrążają się w zupełnie innym, obcym świecie, jakby ściana drzew odcięła ich na dobre od wszystkiego co znali. Sue poczuła jak dreszcz przebiega jej po plecach. Przybliżyła się nieco do Cathy, czarnowłosej Krukonki idącej tuż przed nią. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się i ścisnęła krótko rękę Sue, chcąc tym samym dodać jej otuchy.

Profesor zatrzymał się tak nagle, że zdziwieni uczniowie omal na niego nie wpadli. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że nie są jeszcze na miejscu – szli zdecydowanie za krótko, poza tym nie widzieli nigdzie polany, na której Lunaballe miały odbyć swoje gody. Kettleburn ukucnął, a oni skupili się wokół miejsca, które zwróciło jego uwagę.

- Zobaczcie, co tutaj mamy. – poświecił różdżką na ziemię, a ich oczom ukazały się odciski dużych stóp. – Panie Dawson?

Peter chrząknął krótko.

- Dwaj osobnicy, samiec i samica. – powiedział, wskazując odpowiednie odciski.

- Po czym to widzimy?

- Po wielkości, oczywiście i wgłębieniu. – powiedział szybko. – Odcisk samca jest większy i nieznacznie głębszy od tego samicy.

- Czy szli razem, panno Bakctry?

Sue pokiwała przecząco głową.

- Samica szła pierwsza, a samiec prawdopodobnie podążał za nią, zwabiony zapachem.

- Możesz to udowodnić, panno Bakctry?

Dziewczyna skinęła głową.

- Wiadomo jest, że do zbliżenia dochodzi dopiero po tańcu godowym, który na pewno nie odbył się w tym miejscu. Nie ma takiej możliwości, by samica wcześniej dopuściła do siebie któregokolwiek z samców. Poza tym, jeśli mnie wzrok nie myli ślady samicy są nieco starsze, zatarte.

Kettleburn patrzył na nią przez chwilę, po czym uśmiechnął się szeroko.

- Bardzo dobrze. Panno Backtry, panie Dawson, przyznaję po dziesięć punktów Gryffindorowi i Hufflepufowi. Czy ktoś ma jeszcze jakieś pytania?

Uczniowie pokiwali przecząco głowami. Profesor wstał.

- Za dziesięć minut powinniśmy dotrzeć na miejsce. Gdy dam wam znać, zgaście światła, to może je spłoszyć.

- To nie będziemy mieć żadnego oświetlenia? – zapytała jedna z dziewczyn.

- Mam specjalną lampę, która da nam przytłumione światło, ale nie martwcie się – na polanie, na którą idziemy jest o wiele jaśniej niż tu.

Uczniowie spojrzeli po sobie z niedowierzaniem. Kettleburn odwrócił się i poprowadził ich dalej w stronę miejsca godów. Tak jak mówił, po dziesięciu minutach byli już prawie u celu. Mężczyzna zatrzymał się i przyciszonym głosem powiedział:

- Teraz, zgaście światła.

Niechętnie wykonali polecenie. Przez chwilę zapanowała całkowita ciemność, po czym dojrzeli nikłe, niebieskie światło lampy Kettleburna.

- Chodźcie za mną. – szepnął – powoli. I zachowajcie spokój. Zaraz zrobi się jaśniej.

Starając się nie przewrócić, uczniowie powoli podążyli za swoim profesorem, by po chwili usiąść na skraju polany, tuż obok niego. Kettleburn miał rację mówiąc, że będzie tam o wiele jaśniej: blask księżyca rzucał srebrną poświatę na całą polanę, czyniąc ją tym samym wspaniałym punktem do obserwacji. Oni co prawda siedzieli w półmroku, ale fakt, że wreszcie widzieli kawałek nieba dodawał im otuchy.

Profesor postawił lampę na ziemi i oparł się o drzewo.

- Wybierzcie kogoś z was, kto będzie notował. Ten lub ta niech usiądzie najbliżej lampy. Reszta będzie tylko obserwować.

Po krótkiej naradzie wybrali Cathy na swojego skrybę. Dziewczyna wyjęła z torby pióro, atrament i kawałek pergaminu i usiadła przy lampie, gotowa do działania. Pozostali rozsiedli się dookoła, czekając, co będzie dalej. Kettleburn zatoczył różdżką koło w powietrzu. Setki iskierek opadło wokół nich, zamigotało i zniknęło. Uczniowie spojrzeli po sobie zdezorientowani.

- Zaklęcie, którego teraz użyłem tworzy iluzję zarośli, widoczną tylko dla magicznych stworzeń. – wyjaśnił, a widząc ich zdziwione miny dodał z uśmiechem – Efekt wielu lat badań. Czasem opłaca się jeździć na Zjazdy Miłośników Magicznych Stworzeń.

Sue uśmiechnęła się w duchu, przypominając sobie kąśliwe uwagi Leili.

- W każdym razie – podjął znów profesor – dzięki temu pozostajemy dla Lunabalii niewidoczni, sami nie tracąc nic z przyjemności obserwowania ich. Pamiętajcie tylko, żeby zachować spokój. To, że was nie widzą, nie znaczy, że nie spłoszycie ich hałasem. Rozumiemy się?

Pokiwali głowami w milczeniu.

- Niedługo się zacznie. – zapewnił Kettleburn szeptem.

- Zawsze zaczynają o tej samej porze? – zapytał cicho Peter.

- Mniej więcej. – odparł profesor – Najpierw zbierają się w okolicy polany i dopiero po jakimś czasie na nią wychodzą. Niektóre osobniki mogą być niedaleko nas.

- Nie wyczują nas?

- Wątpię. Jak wiecie, mają dość słaby węch, do tego tu w prawie nie ma wiatru. Nie martwcie się, nic was nie ominie.

Uczniowie zamilkli, czekając na to, co nastąpi. Przez prawie kwadrans siedzieli w zupełnej ciszy, wpatrując się w pustą polanę. Nagle usłyszeli delikatny szelest i chwilę później ich oczom ukazały się pierwsze trzy osobniki. Powoli, z gracją stanęły na środku, patrząc na obserwujące ich z boku samice. Sue zmrużyła oczy, starając się wypatrzeć, ile ich jest. Zaraz jednak rozproszyło ją ciche westchnienie Cathy. Spojrzała z powrotem na stojące na środku samce i zrozumiała, że zaczynają swój taniec. Poruszały się z taką gracją i wdziękiem, że żadne z nich nie mogło oderwać od nich wzroku. Tańcząc, Lunaballe zdawały się być lekkie i zwinne; uczniowie mieli wrażenie, że te płyną nad ziemią unoszone lekkim wiatrem. Ich ciało błyszczało w blasku księżyca, a ciche, melodyjnie odgłosy jakie wydawały z siebie układały się w dziwną, lecz piękną pieśń. Po jakimś czasie zjawili się inni osobnicy i nagle polana zamieniła się w przedziwny, magiczny parkiet.

Uczniowie mieli duży problem ze skupieniem się na uwagach Kettleburna, choć ten odzywał się niezwykle rzadko. Wtedy też Cathy niechętnie odrywała wzrok od Lunaballi i starała się zanotować słowa profesora, przeklinając w duchu kolegów i siebie, za to, że zgodziła się przyjąć tę funkcję.

- Spójrzcie, wszystkie osobniki spoglądają głównie na tę samicę stojącą najbardziej po prawej. – szepnął Kettleburn – Wiedzą, że jest najsilniejsza i najpewniej donosi ciążę i da zdrowe potomstwo.

Sue rzuciła okiem na wspomnianą przez profesora samicę, lecz szybko spojrzała z powrotem na polanę. Chciwie chłonęła widok tańczących Lunaballi, jakby chciała zapamiętać go we wszystkich szczegółach: każdy ich ruch, każdą nutę ich melodii, każdy błysk ich sierści. Dopiero po chwili zdała sobie sprawę, że coś jest nie tak – stojące z boku samice zaczęły nerwowo spoglądać w stronę drzew, a samce nagle ucichły. Ich taniec stał się szybki i nerwowy, jakby coś innego zaczęło przyciągać ich uwagę. Gdy stanęły nieruchomo na polanie, wszyscy uczniowie wiedzieli już, że dzieje się coś niedobrego. Spojrzeli z przerażeniem na profesora, który zmrużył oczy, starając się dostrzec to, co zwróciło uwagę magicznych stworzeń. Nie musiał jednak długo czekać.

Lunaballe rozpierzchły się nagle na wszystkie strony, a kilka sekund później na polanę wpadła duża, włochata kreatura. Kettleburn nie wiedział, czy iluzja jaką stworzył działa też na wilkołaki, jednak nie miał szansy tego sprawdzić. Nawet jeśli stworzenie ich nie widziało, musiało usłyszeć mimowolny krzyk przerażonych Puchonek. Gdy pół-człowiek, pół-wilk zwrócił na nich swe jarzące ślepia, mężczyzna wiedział już, co zaraz się stanie.

Wszyscy zerwali się na nogi i skupili z przerażaniem wokół profesora. Zamek, a z nim jakakolwiek pomoc, nigdy nie wydawał się być aż tak daleko.

Tymczasem wilkołak zrobił pierwszy krok.

* * *

Po raz któryś w ciągu kwadransa spojrzał na zegarek, odnosząc dziwne wrażenie, że wskazówka minutowa nie poruszyła się ani o milimetr. Czas dłużył mu się niemiłosiernie, a on nie mógł zrobić nic, oprócz wsłuchiwania się w równomierne oddechy swoich kolegów. W końcu, kiedy zegar wskazywał za pięć jedenasta wysunął się spod kołdry i sięgnął pod łóżko. Szybko wymacał zawieszony na szczeblach mały woreczek. Wyciągnął go starając się nie robić przy tym hałasu, po czym na palcach podszedł do szafy i wyjął z niej swoje rzeczy. Ubrał się szybko, wciąż obserwując kolegów, gotowy w razie czego szybciej użyć zawartość swojego woreczka. Na szczęście wszystko przebiegło bez zakłóceń i za dwie jedenasta siedział już gotowy na swoim łóżku. Przyszła punktualnie. Uśmiechnął się krótko i otworzył woreczek. Wysypał jego zawartość na podłogę, podszedł do okna i policzył do sześćdziesięciu. Otworzył szybko okno i wdrapał się na parapet.

- Zrób coś z sobą. – mruknął na dzień dobry, patrząc na jej postać.

Zaśmiała się cicho.

- Wciąż mi nie ufasz?

Spojrzał niepewnie w dół.

- Powiedzmy, że to dla mojego psychicznego komfortu.

- Zrób co trzeba, a zaraz będę odpowiednim środkiem lokomocji.

Sięgnął po różdżkę i rzucił na nich obu zaklęcie kameleona.

- Nie wpadłaś na to, że teraz będzie mi trudniej cię znaleźć? – mruknął

- Nie wpadłeś na to, że testral unoszący się przy twoim oknie przysporzyłby nam więcej kłopotów? A teraz puść mój ogon.

- I tak nikt by cię nie zobaczył. – burknął, próbując wymacać jej grzbiet.

- Nie prawda. – odparła z przekonaniem. – Zawsze istnieje jakieś prawdopodobieństwo. I właśnie to prawdopodobieństwo niszczy wszystkie wielkie tajemnice.

Mruknął coś pod nosem, przesuwają się powoli do przodu.

- Jeszcze trochę. Nie bój się, nie pozwolę ci spaść.

Po chwili, gdy w końcu udało mu się wdrapać na jej grzbiet, przymknął okno sypialni i oboje wzbili się w powietrze. Chłodny wiatr zmierzwił jego włosy, dając mu dziwne poczucie wolności.

- Gdzie lecimy? – zapytał.

- Na drugą stronę jeziora. – odparła, zniżając lot – Tam będziemy mogli spokojnie porozmawiać.

Skinął głową i spojrzał w lustro wody. Ze względu na to, że oboje byli pod wpływem Zaklęcia Kameleona, nie mógł widzieć swojego odbicia. Nie był to pierwszy raz, kiedy znalazł się w takiej sytuacji, jednak wciąż nie mógł się do tego przyzwyczaić. Po chwili wylądowali gładko po drugiej stronie jeziora. Zszedł szybko z jej grzbietu, a ona, przybrawszy swoją postać, odwróciła działanie Zaklęcia Kameleona.

- Na pewno nikt nas tu nie zobaczy? – zapytał.

Pokiwała przecząco głową.

- Dumbledore woli tamtą część na spacery. – pokazała na południowo-wschodnie brzegi.

- Przychodzi tu? – zapytał zdziwiony.

- Czasami. – odparła spokojnie – To miejsce ma swój urok. Ale jego teren jest oddalony wystarczająco od naszego. Zresztą… jakby co, usłyszę jego kroki. No i dziś w Zakazanym Lesie mamy grupkę obserwatorów, ale tym też nie musimy się martwić.

Uśmiechnął się lekko i skinął głową.

- O czym chciałaś porozmawiać? – zapytał, gdy szli brzegiem lasu.

- Chciałabym skontaktować się z Shourim. Porozmawiać z nim w cztery oczy.

- Nie potrzebujesz na to mojej zgody. – zaśmiał się cicho – Ty tutaj wydajesz rozkazy.

Spojrzała na niego z ukosa.

- Nie chcę cię stawiać przed faktem dokonanym. Myślę nad dobrym terminem.

- Na pewno weekend.

- Dla nas to najlepsze rozwiązanie, zwłaszcza noc z piątku na sobotę. – przyznała - Ale zdajesz sobie sprawę, jak będzie wtedy trudno wysłać naszych przyjaciół do łóżek o odpowiedniej porze?

- Tym zajmą się nauczyciele. – mruknął – Po całym tygodniu nasi współlokatorzy padną jak kawki.

- Nie byłabym tego taka pewna. Piątek dodaje skrzydeł. – stwierdziła, uśmiechając się lekko. – Będziemy musieli dawkować im sen. - powiedziała, patrząc przed siebie w zamyśleniu.

Jęknął cicho.

- Myślisz, że dam radę?

- Widziałeś jak to robię i sam już nie raz próbowałeś.

- Tak, ale zawsze ty byłaś blisko. – przypomniał jej z naciskiem.

- Wierzę w ciebie. – szepnęła, uśmiechając się cicho – Zresztą, nie będę przecież tak daleko. Poza tym, nic złego się nie wydarzy. Jesteś gotowy.

- O czym dokładnie chcesz rozmawiać z Shourim? – zapytał po chwili milczenia - O morderstwie w więzieniu?

- Też. – powiedziała cicho – Ale zastanawia mnie również inna rzecz.

- To znaczy? – zapytał, patrząc na nią z uwagą.

- Dlaczego nie mogłam złapać ich tropu? Dlaczego… wciąż nie znam ich zapachu?

- Deszcz? – spojrzał na nią niepewnie.

- Tak, padał tylko raz. To niczego nie tłumaczy, ale potwierdza za to moją teorię o tym, że oni mieli coś wspólnego z czarodziejami. Mugole chyba nie wymyśliliby środka, który całkowicie pozbawiłby ich zapachu, nawet w momencie bezpośredniego zetknięcia z nimi, prawda?

- Czarodzieje również. – powiedział dobitnie.

Spojrzała na niego znacząco. Zatrzymali się równocześnie.

- Chyba żartujesz. – jęknął. – Nikt nie ma dostępu do ruin zamku Wafalme oprócz nas. Wiesz, że dla obcych dostanie się tam jest niemożliwe!

- Wiem… Dlatego właśnie muszę porozmawiać z Shourim. Być może on będzie znał rozwiązanie.

Znów umilkli na chwilę, wpatrując się w odbicie tarczy księżyca w srebrnej tafli jeziora.

- Obserwują Lunaballe, tak? - zapytał nagle, a ona spojrzała na niego nieprzytomnym wzrokiem. Najwyraźniej swoim pytaniem wyrwał ją z zamyślenia.

- Co… ? Tak, tak Lunaballe.

- Nie uważasz, że to dość niebezpieczne? Kręcić się w Zakazanym Lesie w pełnie?

Zamyśliła się na chwilę.

- Są z Kettleburnem. – odparła powoli – A ostatnio w okolicy nie widziałam żadnych dzikich wilkołaków, choć trzeba przyznać, że na to nie ma reguły. Czasem kręcą się tutaj w czasie pełni, najczęściej ci, którzy opowiadają się po stronie Voldemorta. Jakby wierzyli, że jeśli uda im się kogoś przeobrazić pod nosem Dumbledore'a, to pan ich wynagrodzi. – mruknęła z obrzydzeniem. – Ostrzegłam ich, że mają się trzymać stąd z daleka, dla obopólnej korzyści, ale niektó…

To stało się bardzo szybko. Jej głos utonął w przeraźliwym wyciu, a chwilę później do ich uszu doszło echo krzyków spanikowanych uczniów. Stanęli równocześnie, patrząc w tamtą stronę, a każda sekunda zdawała się ciągnąć w nieskończoność. Spojrzał na jej twarz, zdając sobie sprawę, ona słyszy te krzyki o wiele wyraźniej.

- Cholera. – syknęła, patrząc z przerażeniem w stronę Lasu.

Nie zdążył nawet krzyknąć, a ona zniknęła już w gęstwinie drzew.

* * *

Kły. Ślepia. Czarna, poszarpana sierść.

Pół człowiek, pół wilk wciąż wpatrywał się w przerażonych uczniów, jakby ich widok nieco go zdziwił.

- Spokojnie. Cicho… – powiedział Kettleburn, prawie nie poruszając ustami. – Cofajcie się…

Omiótł wzrokiem wilkołaka, jednak nie spojrzał w jego oczy, żeby go nie rozdrażniać. Ten podszedł bliżej, warcząc cicho.

Trzask łamanej gałęzi, na którą nadepnął jeden z uczniów zlał się z szczeknięciem wilkołaka i krzykiem profesora. Uczniowie cofnęli się kilka kroków, obserwując z przerażeniem jak bestia powala na ziemię ich nauczyciela.

- Boże, nie! – krzyknęła Cathy z przerażeniem, tracąc resztki opanowania.

- ZOSATW GO! – zawołali równocześnie Peter i Sue, wyciągając różdżki.

- Uciekajcie! – zawył Kettleburn, starając się bronić – Powiedziałem, uciekajcie!

Większości uczniów nie trzeba była tego powtarzać dwa razy, Peter i Sue jednak wciąż stali kilka kroków od profesora, patrząc z przerażeniem na jego nieudolne próby obrony. Różdżka Kettleburna, która wypadła mu z ręki w czasie upadku leżała niecały metr od niego, jednak profesor nie mógł do niej dosięgnąć.

Sue podjęła decyzję w ułamku sekundy. Wybrała pierwsze zaklęcie, które przyszło jej do głowy i krzyknęła:

- DRĘTWOTA!

Strumień czerwonego światła uderzył w wilkołaka, jednak zaklęcie było za słabe, by go oszołomić i tylko odrzuciło go od profesora. Dziewczyna szybko zrozumiała, że tym posunięciem skumulowała cały gniew tej dziwnej kreatury właśnie na sobie.

Sue widziała w zwolnionym tempie, jak wilkołak odbija się od ziemi, rozprostowuje łapy i leci prosto w jej stronę z wysuniętymi pazurami. W momencie, w którym miał przebić jej klatkę piersiową zza swoich pleców usłyszała głuche warczenie.

Zderzyli się ze sobą w powietrzu i upadli prawie pod jej nogami. Warcząc, poturlali się po ziemi, by po chwili odskoczyć od siebie na kilka metrów. Peter chwycił ją za ramię i pociągnął w stronę zamku, ale Sue od razu mu się wyrwała. Patrzyła jak zahipnotyzowana w stronę zwierzęcia, które stało naprzeciw wilkołaka, warcząc groźnie.

W srebrnym świetle księżyca kontury jego postaci zdawały się rozmazane, a czarna jak noc sierść zjeżyła się na karku, będąc tym samym znakiem ostrzegawczym dla przeciwnika. Białe kły błysnęły krótko i wilk zrobił jeden krok do przodu.

Sue była pewna, że zwierzę nie ma szans w walce z o wiele silniejszym od niego wilkołakiem. Toteż jej zdziwienie było ogromne, gdy zauważyła, że ten, zamiast go atakować, w pierwszym odruchu cofnął się i patrzył uważnie na przeciwnika. Po chwili wilkołak zaczął cicho warczeć, jednak wciąż nie ruszył się z miejsca. Wilk obserwował go uważnie.

Nagle ruszyli. Szli powoli, po owalu, nie spuszczając się z oczu, jakby szykowali się do walki, choć żadne z nich nie atakowało. W pewnym momencie wilkołak zawarczał groźnie, na co wilk odpowiedział mu krótkim szczeknięciem i szybkim ruchem w jego stronę. Wilkołak odskoczył, a jego przeciwnik zrobił kilka kroków w przód, patrząc mu prosto w oczy.

Przez chwilę zapanowała śmiertelne cisza. Potem wilkołak zaatakował.

Poruszali się tak szybko, że Sue nie mogła dostrzec, który z nich jest silniejszy w tej walce. Słyszała tylko piski i powarkiwania, a od czasu do czasu naglący głos przerażonego Petera. Ten jednak ignorowała całkowicie.

W pewnym momencie walczący znów odskoczyli od siebie, a wilkołak natychmiast zamachnął się i z całej siły zadrapał wilka pazurami w lewy bok. Nogi zwierzęcia ugięły się lekko, chociaż nawet nie zaskamlało. Wilkołak zaatakował ponownie, jednak wilk był szybszy. Chwycił go za bark, ścisnął kłami tak mocno, że chrzęst łamanych kości, zmieszany ze skowytem doszedł do Sue, a po chwili z niebywałą siłą odrzucił go w bok. Wilkołak upadł ciężko na ziemię, skamląc z bólu. Gdy próbował się podnieść, wilk szedł już w jego stronę, warcząc cicho. Zatrzymał się kilka metrów od niego i podniósł

dumnie łeb. Przez jedną, krótką chwilę patrzeli sobie w oczy.

Wtedy wilk wykonał szybki ruch, jakby przeganiał przeciwnika. Wilkołak nie potrzebował już kolejnego znaku. Skowycząc uciekł między drzewa, a po chwili odgłos jego łap ucichł w mroku nocy. Wilk stał przez chwilę nieruchomo, patrząc tam, gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą był jego przeciwnik.

Potem spojrzał w oczy Sue.

Dziewczyna cofnęła się o krok, spoglądając na niego niepewnie. W tej chwili zdała sobie sprawę, że ma przed sobą prawdziwego drapieżnika. Jednak podczas tych kilku sekund, gdy wpatrywała się w oczy swojego obrońcy cały strach ją opuścił. Gdy ten chwilę później odwrócił się i zniknął w gęstwinie Lasu, dziewczyna wciąż stała nieruchomo, nie mogąc się otrząsnąć z odrętwienia.

Podczas tej krótkiej chwili, kiedy oświetlony srebrnym blaskiem księżyca wilk patrzył na nią uważnie, dziewczyna dostrzegła w jego wzroku coś bardzo dziwnego.

Coś, co nie było do końca wilcze, ani też do końca ludzkie.

Coś, co łączyło w sobie magię dwóch różnych światów.

Coś, co już gdzieś widziała.

[1 ]Tutaj napotkałam na niemały problem, który pomogła mi rozwiązać Tit. Otóż chodzi o dokładny czas trwania pełni, który oczywiście warunkuje czas przemiany Remusa. W większości przypadków spotkałam się z opinią, że sama w sobie pełnia trwa jedną noc (czy też jeden dzień), ale były też strony, na których mówiono o trzech dobach: licząc dzień przed i po dacie pełni. Rowling niestety mi nie pomogła, gdyż z jednej strony Remus mówi: _„a to drzewo posadzono przy wejściu do tunelu, żeby nikt się nie dostał do miejsca, w którym na parę dni stawałem się groźnym wilkołakiem"_ (HPiWA, str 368), a z drugiej, po przemianie w noc ucieczki Pettegriew już na drugi dzień jest z powrotem człowiekiem. W końcu, po długiej dyskusji z Tit i za jej poradą postanowiłam pozostać przy opcji trzydniowej. Za utrudnienia przepraszam.


	5. Rachunek prawdopodobieństwa

- Pani nie rozumie, my musimy tam wejść!

- Ona potrzebuje spokoju!

- Proszę, chociaż pięć minut! To nasza przyjaciółka!

- No… dobrze, niech będzie. Ale tylko pięć…

- SUE!

Nie czekając nawet, aż pielęgniarka skończy mówić, wparowały do Skrzydła Szpitalnego i obległy jej łóżko.

- Ciszej, na Boga! – warknęła pani Pomfery – Bo wyrzucę was od razu!

- Już nie będziemy, słowo. – szepnęła Leila, patrząc na nią błagalnie.

Kobieta spojrzała na nie z powątpiewaniem, ale w końcu dała za wygraną i odeszła. Sue, uśmiechnięta od ucha do ucha na widok przyjaciółek, podniosła się na łóżku do pozycji półleżącej

- Jak dobrze cię widzieć. – jęknęła Lily, przytulając się do niej – Peter powiedział nam, co się stało…

- Jego już wypuściła. – mruknęła Sue niezadowolona, spoglądając na dziewczyny znad ramienia Rudej.

- Nie marudź. – żachnęła się Leila, a Sue wyswobodziła się łagodnie z uścisku Lily – Po tym co przeszłaś odpoczynek ci się należy. Poza tym, Pet mówił nam, w jakim byłaś stanie, gdy cię tu przyprowadził. Zresztą, nic dziwnego.

- Czy ty na głowę upadłaś, atakować wilkołaka? – szepnęła Cassie z przerażeniem – Wiesz, jak to mogło się skończyć?

- Wiem. – jęknęła, patrząc na nią przepraszającym wzrokiem – Po prostu… nie mogłam patrzeć, jak… - zająknęła się, przypominając sobie stojącą nad profesorem bestię.

- Już dobrze. – powiedziała szybko Jess, głaszcząc ją po ramieniu – Nie myśl o tym.

Sue pokiwała przecząco głową.

- I tak nie ucieknę od wspomnień – stwierdziła, lekko zachrypniętym głosem – Udawanie, że nic się nie stało nie ma sensu. Zwłaszcza, że wokół tej sprawy jest tyle pytań.

Dziewczyny wymieniły spojrzenia.

- Mówisz o….

- O zwierzęciu, które uratowało mi życie. – powiedziała, wpatrując się tępo w kołdrę – Gdyby nie ono, byłabym martwa.

- Peter mówił, że to był wilk. – powiedziała cicho Jess.

Sue pokiwała głową.

– Skąd on się tam wziął? – zapytała Lily.

- Nie mam pojęcia, nigdy nie słyszałam, żeby tu występowały wilki. Wilkołaki też są rzadkością.

- Rzadkością? – wybuchnęła Jess - Ta rzadkość omal nie pozbawiła cię życia!

- Wiesz… mimo to z reguły ich tu nie ma. – powiedziała powoli Sue - Boją się Dumbledore'a.

- Ten najwyraźniej się nie bał. – stwierdziła Cassie ze złością – A profesor Kettleburn musi być skończonym kretynem, żeby zabierać was w pełnie księżyca w okolice Lasu. Nie trzeba być specjalistą, żeby wiedzieć, że to pora wilkołaków, a te zdziczałe są wtedy strasznie pobudzone. Zupełnie, jakby wystawiał was na tacy!

- Właśnie! – podchwyciła Leila – Dumbledore powinien go wyrzucić na zbity pysk!

- Nie mówcie już tak, on próbował nas bronić... – powiedziała Sue usprawiedliwiającym tonem, zerkając mimowolnie na drugi koniec sali, gdzie według jej wiadomości leżał profesor.

- I jakoś mu to nie wyszło. – stwierdziła chłodno Lily. – Gdyby nie to zwierzę, nie byłoby cię z nami.

- A tego nie zniosłaby żadna z nas. – powiedziała Leila, a jej oczy rozbłysły dziwnie.

Sue zamarła, wpatrując się w przyjaciółkę tak, jakby zobaczyła ją po raz pierwszy w życiu. Żadna z dziewczyn jednak nie zwróciła na to uwagi, bo dokładnie w tej chwili wpadła pani Pomfery.

- To miało być pięć minut? – wrzasnęła, a one jak na komendę zerwały się na nogi – Wynocha i to już!

Dziewczyny nie zdążyły nawet się pożegnać, bo pielęgniarka bezceremonialne zamknęła im drzwi przed nosem. Zastanawiając się, czy była to zemsta za ich wcześniejsze wtargnięcie do Skrzydła Szpitalnego, smutne i złe poczłapały do Wieży.

Sue zaś przez dłuższą chwilę wpatrywała się tępo w drzwi. Nie zwracała najmniejszej uwagi na mamroczącą pod nosem panią Pomfery, która w końcu zniknęła w swoim kontuarze. Myśl, która przyszła jej do głowy kilka minut wcześniej była przerażająca i irracjonalna, a jednak…

Ze wszystkich wydarzeń minionej nocy, Sue jeden moment przypominała sobie najczęściej: czarny wilk stojący samotnie na polanie odwraca nagle łeb w jej stronę i patrzy prosto w oczy. Ta krótka chwila dała jej więcej, niż mogła się spodziewać. Wzrok, który wtedy ujrzała był taki … inny, a jednak … _znajomy_. W oczach swojego obrońcy dostrzegła nie tylko odwagę i zapał, ale też troskę i delikatność.

Nagle obraz wilka zastąpił inny.

_- Tego nie zniosłaby żadna z nas _

Siła, odwaga, troska i delikatność.

_Ale to nie było to samo. _

_Nie było i nie mogło. _

_Bo to **niemożliwe.** _

* * *

- O mały włos… gdybym się spóźniła choćby o sekundę… - schowała twarz w dłoniach, przerażona wizją, która po raz kolejny stanęła jej przed oczami

- Ale byłaś na czas. – zaznaczył – Tylko to się liczy. Nie możesz ciągle rozpamiętywać tego co się stało lub mogło stać.

- Wiem. – westchnęła, przeczesując ręką włosy – Po prostu… Nigdy nie byłam w takiej sytuacji. Po jednej stronie życie przyjaciela, po drugiej – instynkt poddanego.

- Każdy władca zrobiłby na twoim miejscu to samo. – powiedział z przekonaniem – Uwierz mi.

Podniosła głowę i spojrzała na niego. Dopiero teraz uderzyło go zmęczenie w jej oczach. Wyglądała, jakby była kilkadziesiąt lat starsza i nie mogła już udźwignąć wszystkich problemów, z którymi się spotykała.

- Wykańczasz się. – szepnął cicho, nie kryjąc przerażenia w głosie. – Nie widzisz, co się z tobą dzieje?

Przymknęła powieki i uśmiechnęła się blado.

- To przejściowe. Teraz dzieje się tyle rzeczy… Ale nie martw się, wszystko wróci do normy.

Spojrzał na nią sceptycznie, jednak nie powiedział już ani słowa. Za dobrze ją znał, by łudzić się, że ona powie mu coś więcej. Potrafił poznać po głosie, czy ma ochotę na zwierzenia, czy nie. Dzisiaj zdecydowanie nie miała.

- Znalazłaś tego wilkołaka? – zapytał po chwili.

Pokiwała przecząco głową.

- Miałam mało czasu, więc szukałam tylko w Zakazanym Lesie, a tam na pewno go nie ma. Musiał wziąć sobie do serca moje ostrzeżenie. Gdybym wtedy za nim pobiegła pewnie bym go dopadła, ale nie miałam do tego głowy.

Zamyśliła się na chwilę, przypominając sobie wydarzenia tamtej nocy.

Z łatwością znajduje biegnących na oślep uczniów, którzy już dawno pomylili kierunki. Przeklinając samą siebie rzuca na nich klątwę Imperius i zmusza by szli inną drogą, następnie, gdy są już przy zamku, wszczepia fałszywe wspomnienia, w których to jeden Puchon zorientował się, że idą w złą stronę i poprowadził grupę. On zaś obserwuje nauczyciela i dwójkę jego uczniów. Dziewczyna wciąż nie mogła otrząsnąć się z odrętwienia, chłopak biegał jak szalony od niej do poturbowanego profesora. Widzi, że tamci już nic nie zdziałają i podobnie jak ona rzuca na wpół przytomnego Kettleburna Imperiusa, tak, by tamten ostrzegł nauczycieli w zamku za pomocą Patronusa. Po krótkim czasie znajduje ich grupa nauczycieli z Dumbledorem na czele, ona zaś znikąd pojawia się u jego boku i we dwójkę obserwują przebieg wydarzeń. Śledzą ich aż do brzegów Lasu, wreszcie, gdy zostają sami, jej puszczają nerwy.

Otrząsnęła się szybko z zamyślenia i spojrzała na niego - cały czas przyglądał jej się bez ruchu, doskonale zdając sobie sprawę, o czym ona myśli.

- Będę go szukać podczas następnych nocy poza granicami Lasu. Musimy sobie w końcu wyjaśnić kilka spraw. – powiedziała po chwili, chcąc wyrwać się jakoś ze swoich wspomnień.

- Jesteś pewna, że to nie był… ?

- NIE. – odparła dobitnie.

- No to może to jeden z tych od Voldemorta?

- Nie, na pewno nie. – stwierdziła stanowczo. – Był młody, dziki, tuż po przemianie. Najwyraźniej nikt mu nie pomógł i zaczął żyć na własny rachunek. Być może chciał dołączyć do Voldemorta i w ten sposób mu jakoś zaimponować, ale na pewno nie był od Greybacka. Był zbyt niedoświadczony.

Umilkli na chwilę, wpatrując się w płomienie kominka.

- Shouri zjawi się w Lesie w przyszły piątek. – powiedział nagle, a ona skinęła głową. – Może pomoże nam rozwiązać choć jeden problem.

Zaśmiała się cicho.

- Co? – zapytał zdezorientowany.

- Teraz to ty wyglądasz jak ktoś zmęczony życiem. – stwierdziła rozbawiona. – Jak jedna tajemnica może wykończyć człowieka. Chociaż… w moim wypadku stwierdzenie przynależności gatunkowej jest nieco trudne.

- Zaczynasz bredzić. – oznajmił, przyglądając jej się badawczo – Zrób mi przysługę i idź stąd prosto do łóżka.

- Jest ósma wieczór. – żachnęła się, spoglądając na zegarek – Poza tym, muszę wznowić poszukiwania .

- Niedługo zaczniesz spędzać więcej czasu w Lesie niż w zamku. Eliksiry nie zawsze ci pomogą. – powiedział ze stanowczością w głosie.

- Skoro tak twierdzisz. – mruknęła, wstając z kanapy. – Idę pierwsza.

- Jak chcesz. Tylko pamiętaj: żadnych poszukiwań. Nie dzisiaj. Idziesz spać.

Wypchnął ją za drzwi zanim zdążyła cokolwiek powiedzieć. Zastanawiając się, czy to nie ona jest przypadkiem tą od wydawania rozkazów, poszła powoli w stronę Pokoju Wspólnego, oglądając się za siebie co jakiś czas.

* * *

- Nareszcie jesteś! – wszystkie cztery jak na komendę rzuciły się w jej stronę, przez co zaskoczona Sue omal nie straciła równowagi.

- Spokojnie, bo będę musiała tam wrócić szybciej niż bym tego chciała. – wydyszała, starając się wyplątać z ich uścisku. – Czatowałyście na mnie pod Skrzydłem Szpitalnym? – zapytała rozbawiona.

Pokiwały głowami z uśmiechem.

- Nie chciałyśmy się narażać pani Pomfery. – wyjaśniła Leila, patrząc jak pielęgniarka zamyka drzwi – Chyba nas nie lubi. – dodała konspiracyjnym szeptem.

Sue zachichotała.

- Jak każdego, kto zakłóca spokój. Przejdzie jej.

Wspięły się po schodach i skręciły w korytarz prowadzący do Wieży Gryffindoru. Wiele mijających ich osób odwracało się na widok Sue i szeptało coś szybko do swoich przyjaciół. Kilku pozdrowiło ją z uśmiechem, ciesząc się, że wróciła już do zdrowia.

- Dziwnie się czuję. – wyznała, patrząc, jak przygląda im się jakaś Puchonka z trzeciej klasy.

Dziewczyna szybko odwróciła wzrok widząc, że jest obserwowana.

- Wiesz, od kilku dni wszyscy mówią tylko o jednym. – powiedziała Lily, patrząc złowróżbnie na Puchonkę, która oblała się rumieńcem – Jesteś ich bohaterką.

Sue zaśmiała się.

- Bohaterką? Nic nie zrobiłam.

- Odważyłaś się stanąć w obronie Kettleburna, to nie jest „nic". – stwierdziła Jess z powagą. – A propos, wiadomo już kiedy profesor się wynosi?

- Co? – zapytała Sue zdezorientowana – Och… Nie, on nigdzie nie idzie. Zostaje w Hogwarcie, wiem z pewnego źródła.

Dziewczyny wytrzeszczyły oczy.

- Po tym co zrobił? – spytała Leila z niedowierzaniem.

- Przestań! Ja się tam cieszę, że zostaje. Jak pytałam Dumbledore'a…

- Dumbledore'a?

- Przyszedł dziś rano do Skrzydła Szpitalnego porozmawiać z Kettleburnem. Zaczepiłam go jak wychodził, prosząc, by go nie wyrzucał. Uśmiechnął się tylko i powiedział, że profesor nigdzie się nie wybiera. – oznajmiła z uśmiechem.

- Nie rozumiem cię. – stwierdziła Leila ze złością – Mogłaś przez niego zginąć! Ja bym takiego… Cześć, młody. – przerwała nagle, widząc mijającego ją Mike'a. Chłopak obrócił się za nią, chcąc najwyraźniej coś powiedzieć, jednak siostra go zignorowała i powróciła do rozmowy - Co ja to? Ach tak, ja bym takiego skurczybyka nie chciała widzieć więcej na oczy!

- Nie mów tak! – pisnęła Sue z oburzeniem.

- Ona ma rację. – stwierdziła Lily, patrząc na Leilę, która nagle wpadła w dziwny trans.

Szła zamyślona korytarzem, nie zwracając zupełnie uwagi na idące obok przyjaciółki.

Cassie uniosła brwi i chrząknęła krótko.

- Cholera. – syknęła tamta i spojrzała na dziewczyny tak, jakby zobaczyła je po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu – Idźcie, dogonię was.

- Ale co… ? – zapytała Sue zdezorientowana.

- Zaraz wracam! – krzyknęła na odchodnym i na oczach zdezorientowanych przyjaciółek pobiegła w przeciwną stronę.

- Ja jej nie ogarniam. – stwierdziła po chwili Ruda, patrząc, jak Leila znika w tłumie.

Cassie wzdrygnęła ramionami.

- Chodźmy już. Powiedziała, że zaraz wrócił.

Sue spojrzała niepewnie w stronę, w którą pobiegła Leila po czym poszła wraz z przyjaciółkami do Wieży. Żadna z nich nie odzywała się już po drodze, toteż w Pokoju Wspólnym uczniowie, którzy nagle oblegli Sue wyrwali ją brutalnie z rozmyślań. Wszyscy jej znajomi, starsi i młodsi witali ją z radością, pytając jak się czuje.

- Nie było mnie tylko dwa dni. – powiedziała zakłopotana.

- Będziemy w dormitorium. – szepnęła Jess i jej przyjaciółki wycofały się powoli w kierunku sypialni.

Dziewczyna spojrzała tęsknie na odchodzącą trójkę, ale zaraz zabrali ją inni Gryfoni. Wszyscy chcieli ją przywitać i zamienić z nią kilka słów. Sue, nieprzyzwyczajona do takiej popularności, czuła się trochę nieswojo, zwłaszcza, że w żadnym stopniu nie uważała swojego wyczynu za godny uwagi.

_Jeśli ktokolwiek był bohaterem to tylko tamten wilk. _– myślała, patrząc niepewnie na skupionych wokół siebie Gryfonów.

Oni najwyraźniej uważali inaczej. W końcu jednak, gdy wszyscy jej znajomi się rozeszli, Sue mogła wreszcie pójść w ślady przyjaciółek. Zadowolona poszła szybko w kierunku dormitorium, myśląc już tylko o ciepłej kąpieli i długim śnie.

- Hej!

Odwróciła się, słysząc znajomy głos.

- Miło cię znów widzieć. – powiedział Rogacz, spoglądając na nią znad oparcia fotela. – Dobrze wyglądasz.

Sue uśmiechnęła się.

- Dzięki. – odparła, a James mrugnął do niej porozumiewawczo.

Po chwili dziewczyna zniknęła w swoim dormitorium, a Rogacz powrócił do normalnej pozycji i spojrzał na swoich przyjaciół.

- Wracając do rozmowy. – powiedział przyciszonym głosem – To nie mógł być Remus, widzieliście go następnego dnia po tym wydarzeniu. Żadnych zadrapań, zero, nul, a tamten wilkołak musiał być nieźle pokiereszowany. Zresztą, możemy z nim spokojnie porozmawiać jutro, gdy już wróci, ale jak dla mnie on jest czysty.

- Tylko czy Dumbledore go nie posądza? – zapytał Peter

- Skoro my na to wpadliśmy, to on chyba też, nie? – mruknął Syriusz, patrząc na Glizdogona z politowaniem.

Peter zaczerwienił się i spuścił wzrok.

- Ale to nie rozwiązuje naszej zagadki. – powiedział nagle James, wyrywając się z zamyślenia.

- Czego? – prychnął Syriusz.

- Słuchaj. Jakieś zwierzę ratuje grupkę uczniów przed wilkołakiem? Nie, to do mnie nie przemawia. Pomijając fakt, że z tego co wiem w Zakazanym Lesie są tylko magiczne stworzenia, to… pomyśl – który wilk rzuciłby się na takiego potwora? To nie jest _logiczne_.

- Sugerujesz, że… ?

- To nie był _zwyczajny _wilk. – powiedział z naciskiem.

- Co? – zapytał Petegriew, patrząc na niego z niezrozumieniem.

- Jak tak dalej pójdzie, zaczniesz się cofać. – stwierdził Łapa, spoglądając z przerażeniem na przyjaciela – Rogaty sugeruje, że…

– … mamy do czynienia z animagiem. – dokończył James, uderzając pięścią w otwartą dłoń.

Peterowi opadła szczęka.

* * *

- Naprawdę nie rozumiem, dlaczego upierasz się, żeby szukać ze mną. Mógłbyś się wyspać.

- Przynależność do Wilczej Ekipy zobowiązuje. – burknął, podpierając się o jej grzbiet.

Przedzierali się przez rozległe polany, oddalone o kilka mil od Zakazanego Lasu. Ona była w swojej wilczej formie i co rusz służyła mu jako podpórka. Nierówny teren, po którym właśnie szli był dla niego nie lada wyzwaniem, zwłaszcza, że wysokie trawy całkowicie maskowały wszelkie wyboje.

- Czujesz jego zapach?

- Niewyraźny. – oznajmiła - Ślad jest stary, boję się, że może być nawet z czasów, kiedy dopiero zmierzał do Lasu.

- Pytałaś już… ?

- Tak, ale niewiele wiedzą. Widzieli, jak opuszczał Las i zmierzał w tym kierunku, ale co dalej, tego nie wiem. Jak kogoś spotkamy, możemy zapytać. Chociaż… po co ich odrywać od nocnych polowań.

- Może pomogą.

- Może. – odparła spokojnie, patrząc prosto przed siebie. – Ale pamiętaj, że w międzyczasie mogło się wydarzyć o wiele więcej fascynujących rzeczy. - zamilkła na chwilę, a on doskonale wiedział, o co jej chodzi.

- Zrozumieją, że teraz nie masz czasu. Uwierz mi, są wdzięczne za to, co dostają.

- Wiem… i to najbardziej boli. Ostatnio dostają tak niewiele.

- Znów się zadręczasz. – stwierdził po chwili, patrząc na nią z dezaprobatą.

Westchnęła cicho i przyłożyła nos do ziemi, by lepiej wyczuć zapach.

- Być może. - powiedziała, podnosząc głowę i kontynuując wędrówkę. - Ja już tak mam.

Przez chwilę szli w ciszy, wsłuchując się w zwyczajne odgłosy nocy. Gdzieś daleko pohukiwała sowa, a liście szeleściły delikatnie na wietrze. Co jakiś czas chłodny podmuch mierzwił sierść wilczycy, owiewał twarz jej kompana i giął lekko wysokie trawy.

- Moglibyśmy zacząć o wiele wcześniej. – oznajmił nagle, przerywając ciszę.

Nie odpowiedziała od razu.

- Boję się ryzyka. – odparła w końcu, spoglądając na niego krótko.

Zachichotał, a wilczyca przekrzywiła głowę zdziwiona.

- Wiesz, po wszystkich naszych przygodach powinienem teraz zapytać „Kim jesteś i co zrobiłaś z Canis Lupus?".

Zaśmiała się melodyjnie, a on pogratulował sobie w duchu. Rzadko udawało mu się ją rozbawić, a to właśnie jej szczery śmiech był tym dźwiękiem, którego od wielu tygodni mu brakowało.

- To było… inne ryzyko. – powiedziała wciąż rozbawiona.

- Masz rację, chodziło tylko o twoje życie. Pestka. – odparł z sarkazmem.

- Dramatyzujesz. Ile mieliśmy takich akcji? – widząc jego niezadowoloną minę, trąciła go nosem – Przynajmniej wiesz, że żyjesz.

- Ale nie wiem, jak długo. – mruknął.

Znów się zaśmiała.

- Mimo wszystko, na razie będę unikać tego ryzyka. – odparła po chwili, zamyślonym głosem – W moim życiu i tak jest już za dużo iluzji.

* * *

Szedł spokojnie uśpionymi uliczkami Hogsmade. Rozkoszował się ciszą, jaka panowała w wiosce i rozważał wszystko, co dziś usłyszał. Chociaż domyślał się, że miejscowe plotki nie są najlepszym źródłem informacji, to w tym momencie potwierdzały one tylko jego przypuszczenia. Nagle zatrzymał się i spojrzał na jeden z koszy na śmieci.

Zdziwiony swoim szczęściem znalazł tam dokładnie to, czego szukał – wczorajszą gazetę. Stanął bliżej latarni, by móc przeczytać tytuły artykułów. W końcu natrafił na ten, który go interesował: _„Uczniowie Hogwartu omal nie padają ofiarą wilkołaka"_.

W głębi duszy nie podejrzewał, że dowie się wiele więcej od tego, co sam już wiedział, jednak potrzebował dowodu. Z zamiarem przeczytania gazety w innym miejscu, schował ją i odszedł szybko, znikając w mroku nocy. Był prawie pewny, że już niedługo w jego przedstawieniu nastąpi punkt kulminacyjny.

* * *

- Czy nasze poranki nie mogą wyglądać normalnie? – jęknęła Lily, biegnąc na złamanie karku do łazienki. – Przecież aż do środy wszystko nam się udawało.

- Mimo to zaczynamy się coraz częściej spóźniać. – wydyszała Jess, nurkując w swoim kufrze w poszukiwaniu skarpetek.

- Szanse na śniadanie? – zapytała Sue z nadzieją w głosie.

- Brak. – odparła Cassie, spoglądając na zegarek. – Módlcie się tylko, żebyśmy się nie spóźniły na transmutację.

- Transmutacja? – wrzasnęła Ruda z łazienki – Jesteśmy martwe.

- Dramatyzujesz. – mruknęła Leila, tłumiąc ziewnięcie.

Cały ten czas, jako jedyna z dziewczyn zachowała stoicki spokój, co było do niej naprawdę nie podobne. Być może wynikało to z faktu, że wyglądała jakby miała za chwilę stracić przytomność.

- Czy ty w ogóle spałaś w nocy? - zapytała Cassie, narzucając szatę i w biegu pakując książki.

- Hę? – mruknęła Leila, szukając spódniczki i krawata. – Tak, tak spałam.

- Ty jeszcze nie jesteś ubrana? – krzyknęła Ruda, wbiegając do sypialni – Dziewczyno, weź się w garść!

Chwilę później wepchnęła ją do łazienki ze stosem ubrań i kosmetyczką, grożąc, że jeśli nie wyjdzie za pięć minut zrobi jej osobiste piekło.

- Ja mam na szczęście tylko Wróżbiarstwo. – westchnęła Jess, patrząc w plan lekcji – W takim razie po co ja się spieszę? Ciekawe czy Parshen przewidziała, że się spóźnię. – zachichotała, zamykając torbę.

Ruda spojrzała na nią z dezaprobatą, po czym zabrała się za pakowanie książek Leilii.

- Dwie minuty. – oznajmiła, patrząc złowróżbnie na drzwi od łazienki.

Gdy chwilę później pojawiła się w nich Leila, Lily bezceremonialnie zarzuciła jej torbę na ramię i pociągnęła do drzwi. Cassie i Sue popędziły za nią, machając Jess na pożegnanie.

Ta zaś, uspokojona wizją dwóch godzin Wróżbiarstwa, powoli opuściła dormitorium i skierowała się do wyjścia. Gdy jej pędzące na złamanie karku przyjaciółki zniknęły za rogiem korytarza, Jessica z gracją przeszła przez dziurę pod portretem i spokojnym krokiem poszła w stronę Wieży Północnej. Była dokładnie w połowie drogi, gdy Lily, Leila, Sue i Cassie siedziały już w swoich ławkach, starając się uspokoić oddech. Omawiająca ich ostatni sprawdzian profesor McGonagall posłała im krótkie spojrzenie, po czym dała stos pergaminów Remusowi, do rozdania klasie. Chłopak wstał i szybko zabrał się do pracy. Gdy oddawał sprawdzian Lily, dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się do niego i zapytała cicho:

- Jak tam mama?

- Co? Och… w porządku. Wybacz, że zostawiłem cię samą…

- Daj spokój, nie ma o czym mówić. – żachnęła się, nie patrząc nawet na ocenę – Najważniejsze, że…

- Panie Lupin, czy jest jakiś problem? – głos profesor McGonagall wystraszył ich nieco, a Lily szybko powiedziała:

- Nie, nie, wszystko w porządku.

Remus uśmiechnął się blado i bez słowa powrócił do pracy, uważnie obserwowany przez opiekunkę ich domu. Ruda, wciąż ignorując swój sprawdzian, podążyła za nim wzrokiem. Za każdym razem, gdy wracał od swojej matki, wyglądał, delikatnie mówiąc, nie najlepiej. Był bledszy niż zazwyczaj, a jego przekrwione i podsinione oczy zdradzały ogromne zmęczenie. Lily szczerze współczuła mu sytuacji w domu i mimochodem zastanawiała się, czy Huncwoci w jakikolwiek sposób mu pomagają. Spojrzała krótko na Jamesa, który jak zwykle rozmawiał o czymś z Syriuszem, chichocząc co jakiś czas.

Ruda szczerze wątpiła czy ta dwójka widzi cokolwiek oprócz czubka własnego nosa. Zniesmaczona odwróciła głowę i westchnąwszy cicho popatrzyła w końcu na swój sprawdzian. W. Uśmiechnąwszy się do siebie, schowała pergamin między książki i odwróciła się do przyjaciółek, by zobaczyć jak im poszło. Na szczęście, cała trójka zdała i to z nienajgorszym wynikiem. Co prawda nie powtórzyła się jej ocena, ale żadna z dziewczyn nie narzekała na „Powyżej Oczekiwań". Wszystkie też doskonale zdawały sobie sprawę z tego, że Lily naprawdę zasłużyła na swoją ocenę. Ruda zawsze była najbardziej ambitną osobą z całej ich paczki. Potrafiła godzinami siedzieć w bibliotece w poszukiwaniu materiałów do zadań domowych, czy dodatkowych informacji na sprawdzian. Krótko przed Sumami widywały ją tylko podczas posiłków i tuż przed snem. Lily nie lubiła uczyć się w towarzystwie - zawsze podkreślała, że potrzebuje ciszy i spokoju. Będąc w szóstej klasie, dziewczyna mogła trochę „odpocząć", jednak nie pozwoliła sobie na całkowite rozluźnienie. Ruda nigdy nie potrzebowała motywacji w postaci egzaminu, by usiąść nad książkami; czasem nawet uciekała do nauki, kiedy miała podły humor i nie była w nastroju na rozmowę. Jednak gdy tego samego dnia, późnym popołudniem szła w stronę biblioteki, w żaden sposób nie narzekała na złe samopoczucie. Po prostu jej wrodzony zmysł organizacji podpowiadał, że najwyższy czas zabrać się za esej na Zielarstwo. Tak więc raźnym krokiem Lily przemierzała korytarze Hogwartu, zupełnie nieświadoma tego, że lekki uśmiech, który gościł na jej twarzy, opuści ją już za kilka sekund.

- Lily! Hej, Lily!

- Cholera.

Słysząc rozpaczliwy krzyk przedzierającego się przez tłumy chichoczących dziewczyn Rogacza, Ruda przyspieszyła kroku. Miała cichą nadzieję, że fanki Pottera zatrzymają go na tyle, by zdążyła zniknąć mu z oczu.

- Lily!

Chwycił ją mocno za ramię, jednak od razu rozluźnił uścisk, jakby bojąc się, czy ją nie zaboli. Dziewczyna zaklęła cicho pod nosem i odwróciła się w jego stronę ze złością.

- Potter, której części zdania „Trzymaj się ode mnie z daleka." nie rozumiesz? Bo chętnie ci wytłumaczę. – warknęła, patrząc na niego wściekłym wzrokiem.

- Sam na sam w bibliotece? - zapytał rozmarzonym głosem.

Lily prychnęła jak kotka i mrucząc pod nosem „Zboczeniec" ruszyła przed siebie. Rogacz jednak nie chciał dać za wygraną.

- Zaczekaj! Proszę zaczekaj! – podbiegł do niej szybko, ale tym razem się nie zatrzymała.

Starając się dotrzymać jej kroku, wyjaśnił:

- Chciałem tylko zapytać o Sue. Czy powiedziała Wam coś więcej?

- Co? – Ruda stanęła nagle i popatrzyła na niego z niedowierzaniem.

- O tej nocy… Remus mówił, że lepiej jej nie pytać, żeby nie musiała do tego wracać. Więc pytam ciebie. – stwierdził, wzruszając ramionami.

- A co cię to w ogóle obchodzi? – spojrzała na niego podejrzliwie.

- Jestem ciekawy. – odparł zdawkowo – Zresztą, ciebie to nie zastanawia?

- Jedyne, co mnie zastanawia – powiedziała, ponownie ruszając z miejsca – to fakt, dlaczego wciąż mi się naprzykrzasz. A teraz przyjmij to do swojej wiadomości, że nie wypytujemy Sue o to, co się stało, a ona sama nie jest skora do wyznań. Wystarczy, że dziennikarze nie chcieli dać im spokoju, swoją drogą, dobrze, że Dumbledore szybko ich ustawił. Wszystko, co powinieneś wiedzieć na temat tamtej nocy zostało już powiedziane, możesz nawet zajrzeć do gazet. A na przyszłość, jak znów obudzi się w tobie taka ciekawość, zawracaj głowę komuś innemu. Może Cassie, ona ma jeszcze do ciebie cierpliwość. Mnie daj spokój.

Przyspieszyła kroku, mając nadzieję, że zostawi Pottera w tyle. On jednak wciąż szedł u jej boku, spoglądając na nią z zamyśleniem.

- Zastanów się chwilę, Lily… - zaczął nagle, a ona spiorunowała go wzrokiem – Komu na niej tak zależy?

- Potter… co?

- No… ktoś uratował jej życie, tak? Wilk, który nie miał prawa tam być, chyba, że jest coś o czym nie wiemy. Zresztą, nawet jeśli to był wilk… po co miałby atakować wilkołaka w tym momencie? Po co _w ogóle_ miałby atakować wilkołaka?

- Chcesz się bawić Sherlocka Holmesa?

- _Kogo?_ – zapytał Rogacz ze szczerym zdziwieniem.

Lily przewróciła oczami. Zapomniała, że nazwisko najsłynniejszego mugolskiego detektywa w tym świecie nic nie znaczy.

- Nieważne. – mruknęła. - Potter, nie wiem, nie znam odpowiedzi na te pytania, a też nad tym myślałam. Nic tutaj nie wymyślisz, skoro nawet sam Dumbledore się nie wypowiada w tej sprawie. Ja mogę jedynie dziękować temu komuś za to, że moja przyjaciółka żyje. A czy teraz możesz dać mi spokój? – zapytała, stając w drzwiach biblioteki.

James wzdrygnął ramionami.

- Mam takie samo prawo tu wejść, jak ty. – stwierdził, szczerząc zęby.

Ruda spojrzała na niego ze złością. Biblioteka to jej miejsce. _Jej azyl._

- Tu, Potter, przychodzą ludzie, którzy potrafią zachować ciszę i spokój – syknęła – Ty nie spełniasz tych kryteriów prawdopodobnie od dnia swoich narodzin, więc zrób wszystkim przysługę i _odejdź. _

Nie oglądając się więcej za siebie, Lily weszła do środka i ruszyła między regały. Minąwszy po drodze odkurzającą książki panią Pince uśmiechnęła się do niej lekko, po czym znalazła sobie wolny stolik i wyłożyła podręczniki z torby. Przez chwilę siedziała w bezruchu, starając się zebrać myśli. Każde spotkanie z Potterem wytrącało ją z równowagi, choć tym razem, musiała przyznać, zdarzało mu się mówić z sensem. Wolała jednak zastanowić się nad jego teoriami nieco później, z dala od ich autora.

Rozłożywszy na stole książki i rolki pergaminu, zamierzała zabrać się za dokończenie zadania domowego z Zielarstwa. Otworzyła podręcznik na odpowiedniej stronie, namoczyła pióro w kałamarzu i zabrała się do pracy. Niestety, tym razem zrobiła za mało miejsca wokół siebie. Podczas kreślenia rysunku tentakuli, niechcący popchnęła łokciem jedną z książek, która zsunęła się ze stołu. Ruda odwróciła się szybko i tym samym znalazła się twarzą w twarz z Rogaczem.

- A co jeśli to ktoś ze szkoły?

James położył na stole złapaną w locie książkę i posłał Lily swój nonszalancki uśmiech. Ta nacisnęła piórem na pergamin z taką siłą, że nie dość, że zrobiła dziurę w pracy domowej, to jeszcze złamała swój przyrząd pisarski. Przeklinając wszystko co żyje, z Potterem na czele, Ruda odsunęła od siebie wypracowanie i obrzuciła Jamesa wściekłym spojrzeniem.

- Mówiłam ci, żebyś tu nie przechodził! - warknęła.

- Panno Evans! Ciszej, proszę. – pani Pince wyjrzała zza regału i spojrzała z niedowierzaniem na Lily, jakby nie spodziewała się, że może ona kiedykolwiek zakłócić panujący tu spokój.

Dziewczyna zaczerwieniła się lekko i bąknęła nieśmiałe „Przepraszam". Bibliotekarka pokręciła głową z dezaprobatą i wróciła do swojej pracy.

- Widzisz? – syknęła gniewnie – Wszystko przez ciebie.

- Przeze mnie? Ja jestem cicho. – odparł Rogacz z miną aniołka i usiadł obok niej.

Lily odsunęła się do niego tak bardzo, że omal nie spadła z drugiej strony ławki.

- Ale pomyśl… - podjął znów James – Załóżmy, że to _ktoś_, a więc _ten ktoś_ musiał wiedzieć, że w tamten weekend były obserwacje. Zdał sobie sprawę, lepiej od Kettleburna, że to niebezpiecznie i zdążył w ostatniej chwili…

- Urocze. – stwierdziła Ruda z ironią i wstała z miejsca. – Prosto z bajki. Zawsze zdążą na czas. – dodała, stając przed regałem.

- Jest jeszcze druga wersja. – powiedział Rogacz półgłosem. – _Ten ktoś_ znalazł się tam przypadkowo. Ale w takim razie powstaje pytanie: dlaczego zaatakował pod postacią wilka? Dlaczego w ogóle pomógł Sue? Jeśli tylko ze szlachetnych pobudek, to czemu nie zrobił tego w swojej ludzkiej postaci? Miałby przecież różdżkę, byłoby mu łatwiej, prawda? Może chciał coś ukryć? Może Sue by go rozpoznała?

Ruda zatrzymała palec na jednej z książek i stała przez chwilę w bezruchu. James uznał to najwyraźniej za swoją szansę.

- Prawdopodobieństwo, że to ktoś ze szkoły jest bardzo duże, prawda? Ale kto to jest?

Lily pokiwała głową.

- Nikt z nauczycieli, bo żaden z nich nie jest zarejestrowanym animagiem, który zmieniałby się w wilka. Chyba, że … ktoś z grona pedagogicznego ma na swoim sumieniu „drobny przekręt" i nie może się ujawnić ze swoimi zdolnościami.

Rogacz uśmiechnął się w duchu, słysząc te słowa. Jeśli to, co Lily mówiła jest prawdą, w Hogwarcie było już czterech niezarejestrowanych animagów.

- To nie jest głupie. – stwierdził w końcu, podchodząc do niej – Weź tę. – powiedział nagle, wyciągając z półki jakąś książkę – Tu jest więcej informacji.

Ruda spojrzała na niego z niedowierzaniem.

- Remus już zrobił zadanie domowe. – oznajmił beznamiętnie, a Lily, niezbyt zadowolona, odebrała od niego podręcznik i wróciła do stolika.

James stanął przy regale i przyglądał się w milczeniu, jak dziewczyna przegląda książkę.

- A jeśli to nie nauczyciel? – zapytał po chwili ciszy.

Ruda prychnęła.

- Szukasz wśród nas bohaterów? Pomyśl logicznie, Potter: który uczeń Hogwartu rzuciłby się na wilkołaka? Czy ty w ogóle się słyszysz?

Rogacz zagryzł wargi; wciąż nie wyglądał na do końca przekonanego. Lily tymczasem zabrała się za przeszukiwanie torby. W końcu odnalazła w niej zapasowe pióro i pochwaliwszy się w duchu za przezorność, zamierzała kontynuować pracę. James pozostał jednak nieugięty.

- A może jest coś, o czym nie wiemy? Przecież nie znasz każdego ucznia w Hogwarcie. Może…

- … co, może ktoś z nich prowadzi podwójne życie i niczym Zorro pod osłoną nocy ratuje biednych i cierpiących? – zapytała Lily, uśmiechając się ironicznie.

- _Niczym kto?_

Ruda zaklęła pod nosem.

- _Nieważne._ – powiedziała przez zęby – A może, Potter, jest coś, o czym _ty_ nie wiesz? Jak choćby zwierzęta wykazujące zdolności magiczne, o których Kettleburn wspominał w zeszłym roku. No tak, ty nie mogłeś tego słyszeć, bo właśnie wrzucałeś patyczaki za szatę Sev… Snape'a – Lily wymówiła to nazwisko z pewnym trudem.

Wciąż pamiętała ich ostatnią rozmowę przed Portretem Grubej Damy. James, widząc jej reakcję, wyraźnie się rozweselił.

- W każdym razie – Lily spojrzała z pogardą na jego uśmiech – gdybyś raz, tak dla odmiany, zechciał posłuchać tego, co profesor ma do powiedzenia, to wiedziałbyś, że są takie zwierzęta, które…

- … choć wyglądają jak przeciętne zwierzęta ze świata mugoli, obdarzone są częściowo magiczną mocą, zdolne do odczuwania silniejszych emocji, wykazujące zachowania zbliżone do ludzkich, potrafiące się lepiej porozumiewać z naszym gatunkiem. – wyrecytował beznamiętnie James – Tak, wiem.

- Świetnie. – skwitowała Lily. – Więc może ten wilk był przedstawicielem właśnie takich zwierząt. Może z nieznanych nam przyczyn był emocjonalnie związany z ludźmi, ewentualnie nienawidził wilkołaków.

- I znalazł się akurat w naszym Lesie, tego dnia i o tej porze, kiedy był najbardziej potrzebny? Nie jest to zbyt naciągane?

- Nie mniej niż twoja teoria na temat hogwarckiej wersji Supermana.

- _Kogo?_

- NIEWAŻNE! – warknęła, zamykając z trzaskiem książkę.

- Panno Evans!

- Przepraszam. – jęknęła. – Już wychodzę. – dodała, spoglądając na Rogacza złowieszczo.

- A Ty daj mi wreszcie spokój! – burknęła, pakując podręczniki i zarzucając torbę na ramię. – A tak w ogóle to… - zatrzymała się w połowie drogi do wyjścia i spojrzała na Jamesa ze zdziwieniem – Nie powinieneś być na treningu?

- Ja? Teraz? Trening skończył się godzinę temu.

Lily zmarszczyła brwi.

- To w takim razie dlaczego nie widziałam Leilii na kolacji? Ani w Pokoju Wspólnym?

- Bo jej z nami nie było. – odpowiedział Potter, nieco rozbawiony – To znaczy, jak siadaliśmy z drużyną do kolacji to już prawie nikogo nie było przy stole, więc i tak byś jej nie widziała… ale fakt faktem, że została w szatni i mówiła, że mamy na nią nie czekać.

Lily zamyśliła się. Dopiero teraz do niej dotarło, że wychodząc do biblioteki, mijała Amy Wilkins, jedną ze ścigających. Zupełnie jej wtedy nie spracowało, że Leila jeszcze nie wróciła do dormitorium, a przecież pierwszą rzeczą, jaką zawsze robiła po treningu, było wzięcie długiej kąpieli.

- I nie zainteresowałeś się tym, gdzie ona jest? – zapytała z oburzeniem, gdy wyszli już z biblioteki.

- Przecież jest już dużą dziewczynką. Załatwiłem jej tylko kolację z kuchni, ale nie będę za nią chodził krok w krok.

- Ale ona nigdy się tak nie zachowywała!

- A co, wy żyjecie według określonego schematu? – zachichotał James.

- Tak, nazywa się zdrowy rozsądek. – warknęła Lily – Spróbuj kiedyś, przyda ci się.

- Już się tak nie denerwuj. Może ma chłopaka i nie chce, żebyście o tym wiedziały.

Lily prychnęła. Już drugi raz słyszała tę teorię, jednak z ust Jamesa rozeźliła ją jeszcze bardziej.

- Wy, faceci, jesteście wszyscy tacy sami. Wydaje wam się, że oprócz samców i ich dwukrotnie przerośniętego ego nie ma na świecie nic, co mogłoby nas zainteresować. Żałosne.

Rogacz zaśmiał się cicho.

- Jesteś śliczna, gdy się złościsz.

Dziewczyna wydała z siebie krótki okrzyk, coś pośredniego pomiędzy złością i załamaniem.

- Mam już…

- Lily?

Odwróciła się na pięcie i z wdzięcznością przywitała nadchodzącą Cassie. Blondynka popatrzyła na nich z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy. Po chwili uśmiechnęła się lekko.

- Co ty tu robisz? – zapytała Ruda takim głosem, jakby chciała dodać „Dzięki Bogu, że jesteś"

- Idę po coś do czytania. – Cassie wzruszyła ramionami. – Leila niedawno wróciła i blokuje łazienkę, a właściwie całe dormitorium, które nie chcę myśleć, jak wygląda. Za to Sue i Jess zaczynają już piątą rundę Eksplodującego Durnia.

- Leila wróciła? – zapytała szybko Lily.

- Mhm. – przytaknęła Cassie – Jakieś dwadzieścia minut temu. Ledwo żywa i cała w błocie. – skrzywiła się lekko – Mam nadzieję, że opanowała „Chłoszczyść"

Lily uśmiechnęła się, jednak myślami była daleko.

- No nic, idę do dormitorium. – powiedziała w końcu - Może razem doprowadzimy je do stanu używalności.

Cassie zaśmiała się cicho.

- Niedługo do was dołączę, tylko znajdę sobie coś ciekawego.

- Świetnie.

Lily uśmiechnęła się do niej krótko i raźnym krokiem ruszyła w stronę Wieży Gryffindoru. James chciał pójść za nią, ale Cassie pociągnęła go delikatnie za szatę.

- Już dość jej krwi napsułeś jak na jeden dzień. – stwierdziła cicho.

- Zaraz napsułeś. – obruszył się James. – Rozmawialiśmy.

Dziewczyna uniosła brew.

- Naprawdę! Choć czasem się wściekała… No dobra, często się wściekała.

- Uznaj to za mały krok naprzód. MAŁY. – podkreśliła, ponownie wstrzymując go od podążenia za Lily – I wymagający odpoczynku. Jeśli chcesz, żeby kiedykolwiek przeszła ci z „Potter", na „James", musisz być cierpliwy.

Rogacz westchnął.

- Możesz iść ze mną do biblioteki. – zaproponowała Cassie.

- NIE! Starczy mi, jak na jeden dzień. Pójdę do Salonu. Do chłopaków. – powiedział z naciskiem, widząc jej minę. – Idź już, bo cię pani Pince nie wpuści. – burknął.

Dziewczyna zaśmiała się cicho i patrzyła chwilę za odchodzącym Rogaczem. Pokiwawszy głową z niedowierzaniem, poszła w swoją stronę, pogrążona we własnych myślach.

* * *

- Gotowy?

Uśmiechnął się krótko i skinął głową. Tym razem nie unosiła się obok jego okna, tylko w ludzkiej formie siedziała po zewnętrznej stronie parapetu, będąc oczywiście pod działaniem Zaklęcia Kameleona. Zanim zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć, zobaczył unoszącą się różdżkę, która po chwili stuknęła go lekko w głowę. Poczuł rozchodzące się po ciele ciepło i po chwili podniósł rękę, by ujrzeć jak przybiera kolor nocnego nieba.

- I jak?

- W-, za atak z zaskoczenia. – mruknął, wskakując na parapet.

Bez trudu znalazła jego rękę i ścisnęła ją krótko.

- Nie zamierzasz… ? – zapytał niepewnie, czując, jak powoli pociąga go w dół.

- Za chwilę. – odparła krótko, zsuwając się z parapetu.

Spojrzał na odległość dzielącą ich od ziemi i przełknął ślinę.

- Wiesz, że ja…

Nie dane mu było dokończyć. Szarpnęła go mocno za rękę, a on, przerażony, wypadł z okna i sekundę później leciał już w dół, ze strachem obserwując zbliżający się grunt. Pęd zimnego powietrza zmierzwił mu włosy i zaparł dech w piersiach, jednak lata treningu pozwoliły mu zapanować nad własnym umysłem i stłumić krzyk przerażenia. Nagle poczuł krótkie szarpnięcie, jej ręka wysunęła się z jego dłoni i chwilę później opadł na czyjś twardy grzbiet i wznosił się już na wysokości pięćdziesięciu metrów nad ziemią.

- Pegaz środkowoeuropejski? – zapytał po chwili, gdy odzyskał już zdolność mówienia.

- Dobry jesteś. – stwierdziła z uznaniem i skręciła ostro w lewo.

Zeskoczył z jej grzbietu metr nad ziemią, a ona stanęła koło niego już w swojej ludzkiej formie. Usiedli nad brzegiem jeziora i w milczeniu wpatrywali się w jego gładką taflę.

Nie kazał im czekać długo.

- Idzie. – powiedziała nagle, nie odwracając się nawet za siebie.

Spojrzał na nią z ukosa. Chciałby mieć choć w połowie taki słuch, jak ona.

- Jak zawsze na czas. - usłyszeli po chwili jego cichy głos i za ich plecami stanął starzec ubrany w długą, ciemną szatę.

- Shouri. – w mgnieniu oka wstała z miejsca i uściskała go krótko.

On szybko poszedł w jej ślady. Starzec objął ich ramieniem i przycisnął do siebie. Po chwili odsunął się nieco i popatrzył na nich uważnie, jakby chciał sprawdzić, ile się zmienili od ostatniego spotkania.

- Nie widzieliśmy się niecały miesiąc!

- Wiem. – westchnął Shouri – A wy dorastacie w zastraszającym tempie.

- Niezupełnie masz rację. – stwierdziła smutno – W niektórych sprawach nie.

Starzec zmarszczył brwi, po czym wymienił krótkie spojrzenia z jej towarzyszem. Jego smutny wzrok powiedział mu więcej, niż mogłyby przekazać słowa.

- Zanim przejdziemy do tego, o czym chciałaś rozmawiać tydzień temu… – rzekł po chwili, gdy wolnym krokiem szli wzdłuż jeziora. – Musimy chyba poruszyć jeszcze jedną kwestię, prawda?

Westchnęła krótko.

- Znaleźliśmy go. Przedwczoraj. Miałam rację, jest młody, dziki, tuż po przemianie. Jednak nie chciał dołączył do Voldemorta, po prostu nienawidzi ludzi z założenia. Przez nich stał się taki, jaki jest. – Shouri już otwierał usta, jednak ona szybko mu przerwała - Opowiem ci innym razem. Nie mniej jednak, po długiej rozmowie odesłałam go do Felixa.

Przyda mu się choć częściowa resocjalizacja.

- Bardzo dobrze. Nie wątpiłem w to, że poradzisz sobie z wilkołakiem. Bardziej interesuje mnie kwestia twojej brawurowej walki, a przede wszystkim… jej świadków.

Czy ktoś coś podejrzewa?

Pokiwała przecząco głową.

- Nic dotyczącego NAS. James dużo kombinuje, ale na szczęście nie w tym kierunku. Jeśli chodzi o resztę uczniów, najwięcej głosów opowiada się za animagiem, oczywiście potężnym czarodziejem-animagiem, choć nikt nie ma pojęcia, skąd on się wziął.

I to jest właśnie nasz problem. Trzeba szybko zaspokoić ich ciekawość, zanim _pójdą dalej._

- Chyba troszkę przesadzasz. – stwierdził jej towarzysz – Wątpię, żeby komukolwiek przyszło do głowy _takie_ rozwiązanie. Większość czarodziejów nie ma pojęcia o książce Torresa! Jak przeczytało ją 2% całej populacji, to naprawdę się zdziwię. Zresztą, ile tych jego „dzieł" się jeszcze zachowało? A propos, musimy dokończyć misję „_Biblioteka"._

- Nie czas teraz na to. – powiedziała rozdrażnionym głosem. – Nie interesuje mnie to 98% czarodziejów, które nie miało w rękach tej książki, tylko właśnie te 2% i cień prawdopodobieństwa, że ktoś skojarzy fakty. Pamiętasz, co ci mówiłam?

- Tak, wiem – westchnął – _„Zawsze istnieje jakieś prawdopodobieństwo. I właśnie to prawdopodobieństwo niszczy wszystkie wielkie tajemnice." _

- Widzisz, jak cię słucha? – zapytał starzec z rozbawieniem.

Ona jednak nawet się nie uśmiechnęła.

- Musisz pokierować prasą, Shouri. Podrzucić im kilka pomysłów. Wiesz, o co mi chodzi, prawda?

Ten tylko skinął głową.

- Daj coś na temat zwierząt wykazujących zdolności magiczne, to jest chyba najlepszy traf. – powiedziała zamyślonym głosem – I ewentualnie poszukaj jakiś historyjek o czarodziejach, którzy spędzają większość życia w formie zwierzęcej… cokolwiek…

- Nie martw się, Koliberku, coś wymyślę. – powiedział spokojnie.

Rzuciła mu ostrzegawcze spojrzenie, jednak nie odezwała się słowem.

- Więc przejdźmy może do tematu numer 2.

- To znaczy?

Zamilkła na chwilę, zastanawiając się jak ubrać w słowa swoje wątpliwości.

- _Nie czułam ich, Shouri_. To nie jest normalne. Czy…

- … istnieje możliwość, by oszukać węch? Tak, ogólnie tak. Czy istnieje taka, o której wiedzą wszyscy czarodzieje? Nie jestem pewien.

- To mi niewiele pomogło… - westchnęła zrezygnowana.

- Nie powiedziałem, że nie poszukam takiego rozwiązania. Są setki zwojów, setki ksiąg, być może…

- Wszystko bardzo pięknie, ale weź namiar na to, że mówimy o mugolach. Nie mogłam wyczuć mugoli. To chyba zmienia postać rzeczy, prawda?

- Do czego zmierzasz?

- Sądzi, że maczał w tym palce jakiś czarodziej. – oznajmił jej towarzysz.

- TO jest oczywiste, zwłaszcza od czasu śmierci kłusowników. – powiedziała dobitnie. – I chyba się ze mną zgodzisz, prawda, Shouri?

Starzec popatrzył na nią niepewnie.

- Wyjaśnienie, że zadarli z przypadkowym czarodziejem, który postanowił się zemścić gdy byli w więzieniu jest cokolwiek naciągane więc… tak, muszę się zgodzić do czasu, aż nie znajdę silniejszych argumentów.

- Właśnie. - przytaknęła szybko – To zaś pociąga za sobą dalsze konsekwencje.

- Boi się, że ktoś o nas wie. – wyjaśnił krótko jej towarzysz, a Shouri spojrzał na nią z przerażeniem.

- Czy nie…

-… wyciągam pochopnych wniosków? Tak, już słyszałam to stwierdzenie. – odparła kwaśno, patrząc z ukosa na idącego obok chłopaka – Szczerze mówiąc mam nadzieję, że tak jest. Niestety, wiele przemawia za.

- CO przemawia za? – on spojrzał na nią zdenerwowany, zanim Shouri zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć - Czy mam ci powtórzyć statystyki? Władca zwierząt i magicznych stworzeń, zmiennokształtność i uskrzydlone jednorożce… proszę cię… kto na Boga byłby tak naiwny, by w to uwierzyć?

- 2%…

- Niecałe 2%, które, jak sądzę, skoro zdołało odszukać tę książkę, używa mózgu na takim stopniu zaawansowania, by móc stwierdzić, że…

- … że to stek bzdur, jasne. Ale w tych 2% być może znajdzie się zagorzały fanatyk legend, który stwierdzi, że w każdej, nawet najbardziej nieprawdopodobnej historii jest ziarnko prawdy.

- I co dalej? Twierdzisz, że okoliczne stada wybił w pień zagorzały fanatyk legend?

- TWIERDZĘ, że w tej całej historii jest coś, co pominęliśmy… że nie skończyła się z momentem ujęcia kłusowników. Gdy powiedziałam, że moim zdaniem ten ktoś z nami gra, bo nie upozorował zwykłego samobójstwa, ty stwierdziłeś, że na pewno nie chodzi mu o mnie. Gdybyśmy mieli tylko to… pewnie bym ci uwierzyła. Ale wytłumacz mi teraz kwestie zapachu? Kto chciałby bawić się w coś takiego? Jeżeli zadaje sobie tyle trudu, by zneutralizować zapach kłusowników musi wiedzieć, że ktoś ich będzie po nim szukał! A wątpię, żeby aurorzy lub mugolska straż leśna biegali za nimi z nosem przy ziemi!

- Oni nie, ale ich psy tak! – krzyknął, zatrzymując się nagle. – Tak mugole szukają przestępców!

- Tak, bo mugole rzeczywiście przejmują się śmiercią zwierząt! – warknęła, stając naprzeciwko niego.

- W ciągu miesiąca zginęło ich więcej niż przez pół roku, to chyba nie dziwne, że się tym przejęli, prawda?

- Ginęły zwierzęta na różnych kontynentach…

- … ale pod koniec głównie w Ameryce. Zwierzęta i magiczne stworzenia. Ktokolwiek to zrobił, jakikolwiek miał w tym cel… nie chciał zostawiać po sobie żadnych śladów. Był ostrożny, nad wyraz ostrożny, ale…

- … ale? Ale i ty nie wiesz, jakim cudem to zrobił!

- Wiec czego oczekujesz?

- Shouri. – dziewczyna zwróciła się do niego tak nagle, że starzec, do tej pory przysłuchujący się w milczeniu kłótni tych dwojga, spojrzał na nią nieco rozkojarzony –Musisz znaleźć wytłumaczenie. Przeszukaj te setki ksiąg i powiedz, jak czarodziej nie mający dostępu do ruin Zamku Wafalme jest w stanie oszukać mój węch. Musimy wiedzieć, ile trudu sobie zadał lub jak potężnym jest przeciwnikiem. Jeśli mi udowodnisz, że to możliwe i że nie wymaga wiele wysiłku… może nie tak wiele jak się spodziewam… posłucham twojej teorii i odrzucę wszelkie przypuszczenia na temat wykrycia naszej tajemnicy. – oznajmiła, zwracając się do chłopaka – Jeśli nie… - zamyśliła się na chwilę, po czym spojrzała na starca z przerażeniem - Musisz mnie przekonać. Po prostu musisz.

- Zrobię co w mojej mocy, obiecuję. – powiedział cicho – Jak tylko coś znajdę, od razu dam ci znać.

- Świetnie. – mruknęła chwytając się za skronie.

Na jej twarzy odbiło się niesamowite zmęczenie i rozdrażnienie.

- Jest już późno. Shouri, przepraszam, ale muszę jeszcze sprawdzić co u tego wilkołaka, a chciałabym przespać choć godzinę tej nocy. – powiedziała przepraszającym tonem. – Czy mogę…?

- Leć. – odparł, uśmiechając się do niej łagodnie – Nie obrażę się. Nawet mi nie wypada.

Kąciki jej ust uniosły się lekko i uścisnąwszy go zniknęła w gęstwinie lasu. Po chwili usłyszeli szum i ujrzeli na niebie oddalającego się z dużą prędkością sokoła.

Przez jakiś czas stali w milczeniu, czekając, aż ptak zniknie im z oczu. Wtedy Shouri zapytał:

- Jest aż tak źle?

Chłopak skinął głową.

- Sam widzisz. Żyje tylko tą sprawą i wciąż się obwinia.

- Próbowałeś z nią rozmawiać?

- Ona nie chce o tym rozmawiać… - westchnął - To znaczy, nie chce rozpatrywać tej sprawy z takiej strony. Nienawidzi, gdy ją usprawiedliwiam.

- Przecież ona się zniszczy!

- Już to zrobiła. – stwierdził ze smutkiem. – Nie jest tą samą osobą, jaką była jeszcze kilka miesięcy temu. Boję się, że może już nigdy nie być.

- Nie mów tak. – powiedział szybko Shouri – Ona potrzebuje czasu.

- Gdybyś widział, jak reaguje na imię Lakoty… Nienawidzi się za to, że znowu pozwoliła mu cierpieć, a on stracił rodzinę. Twierdzi, że to wszystko jej wina.

Shouri przymknął oczy. Wyglądał na przytłoczonego całą sytuacją, a z jego twarzy można było wyczytać, że nie widzi żadnego rozwiązania. Ogarnęło go poczucie całkowitej beznadziejności – zupełnie, jakby widział ją stojącą nad przepaścią i mógł tylko patrzeć, jak grunt osuwa jej się pod nogami, a ona stacza się w ciemną otchłań. Nie był w stanie tego zatrzymać, jakby oddzielała ich jakaś niewidzialna granica.

- Chciałbym, żeby było tak, jak dawniej. - westchnął chłopak, podchodząc do brzegu jeziora i siadając na trawie – Kiedyś tak często się śmiała… Teraz cieszę się na widok jakiegokolwiek grymasu, który choćby przypomina uśmiech. Nie rozumiem, jak inni nie potrafią tego dostrzec.

- Dzięki temu właśnie utrzymuje swoją tajemnicę, a my musimy jej udowodnić, że ona wciąż jest bezpieczna. Potem zajmiemy się jej psychiką. Nie pozwolę jej się zamęczyć własnymi wymysłami.

- Jest bardziej uparta niż ci się wydaje.

Starzec zaśmiał się krótko.

- Oczywiście, że jest uparta, chłopcze… w końcu jest wilkiem. Na szczęście dla nas, one są również inteligentne - i właśnie do tej części jej wilczej natury będę przemawiał podczas wielogodzinnej terapii.

* * *

Było kilka minut po jedenastej, a setki uczniów zaczęły powoli zmierzać w kierunku Wielkiej Sali, by zaspokoić swój głód. Zająwszy swoje miejsca hogwartczycy zabierali się za skomponowanie sycącego drugiego śniadania i z ulgą odpoczywali od minionych lekcji. Jessica i Sue niemal równocześnie podeszły do stołu Gryfonów; jak się okazało, pozostałe trzy przyjaciółki jeszcze się tam nie zjawiły.

- Myślisz, że Caren znowu nie skończył lekcji na czas? – zaśmiała się Sue, sięgając po tosta – Ostatnio zdarza mu się to coraz częściej.

- Być może. – Jess wzdrygnęła ramionami i podała przyjaciółce dżem – Z tego co mówiła Lily, on nie należy do osób dobrze… zorganizowanych.

- Szczególnie rozgarnięty też nie jest. – mruknęła Leila, stając nad nimi z wisielcza miną.

Sue przesunęła się w bok, by zrobić jej miejsce. Lily i Cassie usiadły po drugiej stronie, przy Jess. Ta rzuciła im przeciągłe spojrzenie: cała trójka wyglądała tak, jakby właśnie wróciła z maratonu. Zmęczone, nieobecne i do tego nieco rozdrażnione zabrały się za przygotowywanie śniadania, całkowicie ignorując pozostałe dwie przyjaciółki. Dopiero Cassie, po tym jak prawie po omacku znalazła kawę i pociągnęła kilka porządnych łyków, spojrzała na Sue i Jess i wyjaśniła krótko:

- Dwie godziny transmutacji plus Obrona Przed Czarną Magią – zdecydowanie złe zestawienie. Nie po czterech godzinach snu.

- Dzisiaj nie będzie żadnych pogaduszek. – warknęła Lily, patrząc groźnie na Jessicę – mam w nosie to, że podoba ci się ten cały… zresztą, nieważne. Od dziesiątej jest cisza nocna.

- Byłam na transmutacji. – wtrąciła Sue niepewnie – Nie było aż tak…

- Ale w połączeniu z Obroną przed Czarną Magią BYŁO. – oznajmiła Ruda.

– Zaklęcia niewerbalne. – prychnęła Leila, odbierając Cassie dzbanek z kawą – Ludzie lubią utrudniać sobie życie.

Nie zastanawiając się zbytnio nad tym co robi wylała całą kawę do pucharu przeznaczonego na sok z dyni i niemalże wypiła ją duszkiem. Na jej szczęście, nie była na tyle gorąca, by dziewczyna mogła się poparzyć. Jej przyjaciółki spojrzały na nią z oburzeniem.

- Tak nie wolno! – pisnęła Sue – Wiesz, co…

- Oczywiście, że tak nie wolno! – weszła jej w zdanie Ruda - Trzeba było zostawić coś dla mnie!

- Nie do końca to miałam na myśli. – mruknęła Sue pod nosem, ale Lily ją zignorowała, rozglądając się za kolejnym dzbankiem – Jeżeli będziesz pić takie ilości kawy… i to chyba dość mocnej kawy duszkiem, możecie sobie poważnie zaszkodzić.

- Bredzisz. – westchnęła Leila, odkładając puchar. – Nawet nie zadziałała.

Cassie spojrzała na nią sceptycznie i pociągnęła łyk swojej; w przeciwieństwie do przyjaciółki używała do tego odpowiedniej zastawy. Widząc pożądliwy wzrok Leili rozpaczliwie łaknącej kolejnej dawki kofeiny, blondynka szybko dopiła kawę i odstawiła na talerzyk pustą filiżankę. Tamta spojrzała na nią spode łba.

- Starczy ci na dziś. – zaśmiała się Cassie, chwytając za bułkę – Uwierz mi.

- A mnie nie. – oznajmiła Lily z uśmiechem, patrząc, jak Remus napełnia jej filiżankę.

- Dzięki .– uśmiechnęła się do niego, odebrała ją i postawiła obok siebie – Nawet o tym nie myśl. – warknęła, patrząc ostrzegawczo na Leilę.

Jessica zachichotała.

- Wiecie, patrząc na was coraz bardziej się cieszę, że nie chodzę na Transmutację i Obronę Przed Czarną Magią. Nie chciałabym skończyć walcząc o każdy miligram kofeiny.

Dziewczyny spiorunowały ją wzrokiem.

- Nie obrażajcie się. – żachnęła się Jess – Mówię tylko, jak to wygląda z boku.

- A ja bardzo chciałabym uczyć się Obrony Przed Czarną Magią... – westchnęła Sue - Ale niestety, ten nauczyciel wymaga „Wybitnego" na sumie. Jak wyście to zrobiły?

- Też mnie zatkało. – stwierdziła Cassie, patrząc na nadlatującą sowę – Czułam, że mi dobrze poszło, ale że aż tak? Ale cóż, nie będę się przecież kłócić.

Płomykówka wylądowała tuż przed nią i spojrzała na Cas z wyrzutem.

- Szukałaś mnie pewnie całe przedpołudnie, co? – zapytała dziewczyna przepraszająco, zabrała „Proroka" i wrzuciła pieniądze do sakiewki. – Tak to jest, jak się spóźnia na śniadanie. Weź na zgodę. – dodała, podając sowie kawałek bułki.

Ta z gracją zabrała jedzenie z jej ręki, po czym odbiła się od stołu i odleciała. Cassie uśmiechnęła się pod nosem, spoglądając na oddalającą się płomykówkę.

- Masz szczęście, że nie zaczęła stukać do okna na transmutacji. – stwierdziła Lily, z lekkim przerażeniem w głosie.

Cassie zakrztusiła się kanapką.

- Najwyraźniej wyczuła powagę sytuacji. – zachichotała Jess, klepiąc przyjaciółkę po plecach – Jak dobrze, że nie muszę już przeżywać tych katuszy. Znając świat, McGonagall też będzie od was wymagać tych całych zaklęć niewerbalnych. – oznajmiła, spoglądając ze współczuciem na Sue.

- A Flitwick? – zapytała Lily z satysfakcją.

Jessica zaklęła pod nosem.

- No tak, jeszcze on. Czyli jednak mnie to nie ominie. To na czym w ogóle to ustrojstwo polega?

- Nie mówisz formułki. – wyjaśniła Leila beznamiętnym głosem – Oto cała filozofia.

Sue zagwizdała cicho.

- Jess ma rację, na transmutacji to też będzie wymagane…

- Jeszcze mi tego brakuje. – jęknęła Leila – Mało, że się męczę, by w końcu zniknął ten głupi kot, to jeszcze teraz będę to musiała robić bez słów.

- Nadal macie zaklęcia powodujące znikanie? – zdziwiła się Jessica.

- Tylko dziś, w ramach powtórki. – wyjaśniła Sue – I dobrze się stało, bo prawie zapomniałam, jak to się robi. A jak tam było na wróżbiarstwie?

Dziewczyna machnęła ręką.

- Jak zwykle. Nic nie widzę, ale przynajmniej robię dobre wrażenie.

- Szczerze mówiąc, dziwię ci się, że to wybrałaś. – wypaliła Lily.

Jess wzdrygnęła ramionami.

- Wiesz, że nie mam dokładnych planów na przyszłość. A ten mój prywatny zakład nie jest takim głupim pomysłem, tylko nie wiem, skąd miałabym wziąć na to pieniądze.

W zeszłym roku, przy zdawaniu Sumów dziewczyny były zmuszone do pomyślenia o swojej przyszłości, co też wiązało się z wyborem przedmiotów w szóstej klasie. Najwięcej problemów miała z tym właśnie Jessica, bo nie do końca wiedziała, jak wytłumaczyć swoje plany profesor McGonagall. Kiedyś myślała o tym, żeby prowadzić swój własny salon piękności i odnowy dla czarodziejów. Dlatego też najbardziej przyłożyła się do eliksirów, by móc zdawać z nich Owutema. Dziewczyny wiedziały, że gdyby Jess udało się jakoś załatwić pieniądze, jej biznes miałby naprawdę wielkie szanse na sukces – w sprawie wyglądu, zdrowia i urody nie był jej równych, miała setki pomysłów i bardzo dużo zapału.

- Mugole mówią, że pierwszy milion trzeba ukraść. – oznajmiła Lily, uśmiechając się lekko.

- Mugole nie mają banku Gringotta. – mruknęła Jess sceptycznie.

Cassie zachichotała.

- To bardzo prawdopodobne. – stwierdziła, pokazując przyjaciółkom nagłówek jednego z artykułów „Proroka": **GRINGOTT ZNÓW WZMACNIA ZABEZPIECZENIA.**

- No właśnie. – podsumowała Jessica, smarując masłem kolejnego tosta. – Czyli forsę muszę zdobyć w inny sposób.

- Zdobędziesz ją, zobaczysz. Jeszcze wszystkie będziemy cię prosić o kartę stałego klienta. – stwierdziła Sue, kiwając głową.

Jessica zaśmiała się cicho.

- Chciałabym…. Ale przeraża mnie nieco fakt, że wy wiecie już, co chcecie w życiu robić. Przynajmniej mniej więcej. A ja… oprócz tego nie mam nic.

- Więc skup się na tym jednym pomyśle i zrób wszystko, żeby go zrealizować. – powiedziała Lily stanowczo – A plan awaryjny jeszcze wymyślimy.

Jess mruknęła coś pod nosem, ale przez resztę lunchu już się nie odzywała. W końcu dziewczyny wstały od stołu i całą piątką poszły na dwie godziny zielarstwa, ostatnie lekcje tego dnia. Niestety szczęśliwą wizję długiego i wolnego popołudnia szybko przyćmiły tony nawozu i jadowite tentakule, nie do końca zadowolone z faktu, że grupka przerażonych uczniów ma je przesadzić do innych donic.

- Ta cholera omal mnie nie pogryzła! – fuknęła Jess z oburzeniem, gdy wraz z resztą uczniów wracały do zamku.

- Jak ją dźgałaś łopatką, to co się dziwisz? – mruknęła Lily, patrząc na przyjaciółkę z dezaprobatą.

- Oj, zaraz dźgałaś. Chciałam tylko, żeby przesunęła te swoje macki, bo nie mogłam jej wykopać. Nie chciałam przeciąć jej korzeni, a tu masz – taka zapłata za moją troskę.

- Nie sądzę, żeby ta tentakula wzięła to za objaw troskliwości z twojej strony. – stwierdziła Cassie sceptycznie.

- A co jej miałam powiedzieć? „Niech pani łaskawie zabierze macki, żebym mogła wykopać pani czcigodne korzenie?" – prychnęła Jess, odgarniając włosy z czoła.

Lily pokiwała głową z niedowierzaniem.

- Masz szczęście, że Leila w porę cię odciągnęła.

- Mam u ciebie dług. – zaśmiała się Jessica, odwracając się do tyłu, gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą szła jej przyjaciółka – Leila?

Dziewczyny zatrzymały się nagle, blokując nieco ruch. Nie zwracając uwagi na oburzonych uczniów, rozejrzały się dookoła, szukając wzrokiem piątej z nich.

- Gdzie ona jest? – zdziwiła się Cassie.

- Przed chwilą za nami szła. – powiedziała Lily - Tuż obok Sue.

- Musiała się jakoś zmieszać z tłumem, nawet nie wiem, kiedy. – stwierdziła tamta, wyciągając szyję. – Może zobaczyła kogoś znajomego?

Dziewczyny popatrzyły na siebie niepewnie. Z reguły w takich sytuacjach Leila dała o sobie słyszeć.

- Lepiej już chodźmy. – westchnęła Ruda - Może przeszła dalej, widziałyście, jaka była zmęczona. Pewnie spieszy jej się do dormitorium.

- Tak, pewnie tak. – powiedziała szybko Sue, jednak bez przekonania w głosie.

Ruszyły przed siebie, nie odzywając się więcej, aż wreszcie stanęły przed Portretem Grubej Damy. Powiedziawszy hasło, weszły do środka i rozejrzały się, szukając przyjaciółki. Bezskutecznie. Wymieniły krótkie spojrzenia, po czym szybkim krokiem udały się do dormitorium. Po cichu otworzyły drzwi i z nadzieją zajrzały do środka.

- Czyli jednak poszła gdzieś indziej. – mruknęła Lily, odkładając torbę obok łóżka – Chyba, że to jej jakiś głupi psikus.

Jess wzruszyła ramionami.

- Może. A jeśli nie, to i tak powinna się zjawić za jakieś dwie godziny, bo ma trening, prawda?

Lily skinęła tylko głową i wypakowała podręczniki z torby. Sue usiadła na swoim łóżku, przyglądając się przyjaciółkom z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy.

- Dobrze się czujesz? – zapytała Cassie, patrząc na nią z troską – Wyglądasz na zmęczoną.

- Za krótko spałam. – odparła spokojnie - Zresztą, nie tylko ja.

- Może utniesz sobie małą drzemkę, co ? – zaproponowała Lily. - My zaraz stąd znikamy.

Dziewczyna zawahała się na krótko, jednak jej przyjaciółki podjęły decyzję za nią. Lily zabrała ze swojego łóżka koc, którym zawsze nakrywała pościel, tak, by Sue nie musiała korzystać z kołdry. Jess wyjęła tylko na wierzch jej poduszkę, po czym cała trójka udała się do wyjścia.

- Sen dobrze ci zrobi. – powiedziała Cassie – Jakby co, jesteśmy tuż obok. – dodała, mrugając do Sue, po czym po cichu zamknęła drzwi.

Dziewczyna przez chwilę siedziała w bezruchu, patrząc zamyślonym wzorkiem na miejsce, gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą stały jej przyjaciółki. Choć czuła lekkie zmęczenie, nie wiedziała, czy będzie w stanie zasnąć - za dużo myśli chodziło jej teraz po głowie. W gruncie rzeczy była jednak zadowolona z takiego obrotu sprawy. Szybko zdała sobie sprawę, że samotność była tym, czego najbardziej potrzebowała. Nie chcąc, by praca dziewczyn poszła na marne, zdjęła buty i szatę, rozluźniła krawat i w mundurku położyła się na łóżko. Nakrywszy się kocem Lily, przewróciła się na bok i przymknęła oczy. Tak jak przypuszczała, zamiast odprężenia czekały ją własne, smutne rozmyślania. Od czasu, gdy opuściła Skrzydło Szpitalne coraz częściej zastanawiała się nad tym, co wpadło jej do głowy podczas wizyty przyjaciółek. Choć było to wręcz niemożliwe, wciąż nie mogła wyrzucić z głowy dwóch nachodzących na siebie obrazów: Leili i czarnego wilka. Im bardziej starała się o tym nie myśleć, tym gorszy miało to skutek. Łapała się na tym, że wiele sytuacji dopasowuje do swojej teorii, jakby na siłę szukała jej potwierdzenia.

- Wariuję.

Przewróciła się na drugi bok i zacisnęła mocno powieki, jakby chciała wyrzucić z głowy wszystkie swoje pomysły. Wiedziała jednak, że jej się nie uda – już od wielu dni walczyła z powtarzającymi się cyklicznie napadami wątpliwości, pochłaniającymi całkowicie jej umysł. Na szczęście, tym razem uratowało ją własne zmęczenie. Stopniowo przestała panować nad swoimi myślami, które zaczęły swobodnie przepływać przez jej głowę. Co rusz przed jej oczami pojawiały się jakieś obrazy, a czasem miała wrażenie, że słyszy echo czyjegoś głosu, jednak to wszystko było tak surrealistyczne, tak odległe…

Z błogiego stanu półsnu wyrwał ją dopiero głośny trzask. Drzwi otworzyły się z hukiem i uderzyły o ścianę, a dziewczyna poderwała się i rozejrzała się nieprzytomnym wzrokiem po pokoju. Leila, która jeszcze sekundę wcześniej stała na szczycie schodów, teraz prawie rzuciła się w stronę swojego łóżka, by po chwili pod nim zanurkować.

- Już jesteś? – ziewnęła Sue, pocierając oczy. – Co robisz?

- Jest piąta, spóźniam się na trening. – doszedł ją rozeźlony głos Leili, która po chwili wynurzyła się spod łóżka, wyciągając swoją miotłę i szatę do Quiditcha.

- Nie uznajesz szaf? – mruknęła Sue, przyglądając się jak jej przyjaciółka, odwrócona do niej bokiem szybko zdejmuje swój mundurek. – Mogłabyś…

Sue urwała w połowie, patrząc na Leilę tak, jakby zobaczyła ją pierwszy raz w życiu. Pobladła nieco i uniosła się wyżej na łóżku. Brunetka spojrzała na nią kątem oka i narzuciła na siebie strój do Quiditcha.

- Mogłabym co? – zapytała, chwytając za miotłę. – Coś się stało? Sue?

- Nie… nie nic. – uśmiechnęła się szybko – Nieważne, idź na trening, bo James znowu się zezłości.

Leila przez chwilę patrzyła na nią z lekkim zdziwieniem, po czym, jakby przypominając sobie, co czeka ją na dole, na łeb na szyję wybiegła z dormitorium. Sue zaś przez dłuższą chwilę siedziała w jednym miejscu, nie mogąc dojść do siebie. Jej serce waliło jak oszalałe.

„_To niemożliwe"_ – jęknęła w duchu – _„Niemożliwe"_

Chwyciła się za głowę i oparła łokciami o kolana. Kiwając się jak dziecko z chorobą sierocą, rozpaczliwie starała się znaleźć inne wytłumaczenie tego, co właśnie zobaczyła – na próżno. Teorie, o których dwie godziny wcześniej próbowała zapomnieć, teraz narzucały się jej ze zdwojoną siłą.

- Sue? Przyszłam sprawdzić jak się czujesz. Mam nadzieję, że Leila cię nie…

Lily zatrzymała się w pół kroku i spojrzała na przyjaciółkę z przerażeniem. Ta, na dźwięk jej głosu podniosła szybko głowę, jednak nie była w stanie ukryć tego, jak się teraz czuła.

Ruda podeszła do niej szybko i usiadła na łóżku.

- Wszystko w porządku? – zapytała, przykładając dłoń do jej czoła – Może zabrać cię do Skrzydła Szpitalnego, co? Jesteś bardzo blada…

- Nie, nie, nic mi nie jest. – zapewniła Sue lekko roztrzęsionym głosem i opuściła rękę Lily – Po prostu… - dziewczyna zawahała się, nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć – Miałam jakiś… dziwny sen.

Ruda przyjrzała jej się uważnie i objęła ją ramieniem.

- Jeśli chcesz o czymś porozmawiać… o czymkolwiek… pamiętaj, że masz nas. – powiedziała powoli i odsunęła włosy Sue z twarzy.

Jej przyjaciółka uśmiechnęła się blado i pokiwała głową.

- Wiem… ja tylko… muszę jeszcze chwilę odpocząć.

Lily pokiwała głową, uścisnęła ją krótko i wstała z łóżka.

- Ale przyjdź potem do nas, dobrze? – zapytała, stojąc już w drzwiach – Tak nudno bez ciebie.

Sue zmusiła się do lekkiego uśmiechu, choć pytanie Lily nawet do niej nie dotarło. Bijąc się z myślami obserwowała jak jej przyjaciółka opuszcza dormitorium. Decyzję podjęła w ostatniej chwili.

- Zaczekaj!

Ruda cofnęła się, patrząc na nią z zainteresowaniem. Blondynka wzięła głęboki oddech.

- Lily… muszę z tobą porozmawiać.

Dziewczyna przekrzywiła głowę i popatrzyła na nią zaintrygowana.

- Co się stało? – zapytała, podchodząc w jej stronę i ponownie siadając na łóżku.

- Chciałabym ci coś powiedzieć – odparła Sue, spuszczając głowę.

Powoli zaczęła żałować swojej decyzji. Teraz nie miała pojęcia, jak ubrać w słowa swoje przemyślenia. A jeśli się myli? Jeśli przesadza? Co powie Lily?

Jednak było już za późno. Zaczęła rozmowę, więc będzie musiała ją kontynuować.

- Ale na samym początku bardzo proszę, żebyś nikomu nic nie mówiła. – oznajmiła, patrząc niepewnie na przyjaciółkę, jakby bała się jej reakcji. Ta tylko skinęła głową. - Wiem, że zwykle nie mamy przed sobą tajemnic, ale to są na razie moje przypuszczenia, więc… Po prostu zachowaj je dla siebie. – dokończyła Sue przepraszającym tonem

Lily uśmiechnęła się lekko.

- Będę milczeć jak grób, obiecuję.

Blondynka zrobiła kolejny głęboki wdech i przeszła do sedna sprawy:

- Widzisz… Tej nocy, kiedy wilk uratował nas przed wilkołakiem, tuż przed tym jak uciekł do Lasu on… spojrzał na mnie. Przez te kilka sekund wydawało mi się, że widzę w nim coś znajomego. Wiem, że to brzmi głupio, ale nie mogłam się oprzeć wrażeniu, że w tym wzroku było coś co … już gdzieś widziałam. Później pomyślałam, że to tylko mi się wydawało. W końcu omal nie zginęłam, byłam w szoku, to jasne, że człowiek wtedy nie myśli racjonalnie. Jednak potem… odwiedziłyście mnie w szpitalu i… spojrzałam w oczy Leili…

- Leili? - zdziwiła się Lily.

Sue kiwnęła głową.

- Ja… Nie poręczę głową, że wzrok wilka przypominał mi jej wzrok… Nie… to nie było do końca _to_, ale… miało ze sobą wiele wspólnego… - dziewczyna spojrzała zmieszana na swoją rozmówczynię, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, jak bezsensownie brzmi jej wypowiedź – W końcu trudno jest porównać wzrok wilka i człowieka… - dodała szybko i umilkła na chwilę.

Lily nie zakłócała tej ciszy, cierpliwie czekając, aż jej przyjaciółka zbierze myśli

- W każdym razie… - odezwała się wreszcie Sue - długo o tym myślałam, można wręcz powiedzieć, że od czasu, kiedy wyszłam ze szpitala tworzyłam coraz to bardziej irracjonalne teorie, a jednak… Nie miałam żadnego dowodu, oprócz własnego przeczucia. Zresztą, nie raz zastanawiałam się, czy po prostu nie szukam na siłę jakiś powiązań… nie tworzę bajek… A teraz… Leila dała mi kolejny powód do rozmyślań.

- To znaczy?

- Gdy wpadła tu niedawno, tuż przed treningiem i przebierała się w swoje szaty… - Sue zająknęła się nagle, i przełknęła ślinę. Całą siłą woli zmusiła się do zachowania względnego spokoju i po chwili kontynuowała – Ja… przez krótką chwilę widziałam jej sine lewe żebro i na nim trzy długie, cienkie pręgi… zupełnie, jakby jakieś wielkie zwierze ją tam zadrapało… i Lily, uwierz lub nie, ale podczas tej walki… wilkołak zadał podobną ranę temu wilkowi.

Ruda pobladła nieco, jednak wciąż nie powiedziała ani słowa. Sue, nie mogąc znieść jej milczenia, zapytała:

- Nie zastanawia cię ostatnio jej zachowanie? Ciągle gdzieś znika, nie mówi, gdzie była, jest coraz bardziej zmęczona… może… Może ona coś przed nami ukrywa?

Lily pokiwała głową myśląc gorączkowo nad tym, co usłyszała.

- Myślisz… że co, że to … ona… że jest… _animagiem?_

- Wiem, wiem, jak to brzmi, ale Lily, coś jest nie tak… a jeśli… naprawdę nie wiemy o niej wszystkiego?

- A dlaczego? – Sue wydawało się, że jej przyjaciółka kieruje to pytanie bardziej do siebie niż do niej – W jakim celu miałaby zostać animagiem?

- Nie mam pojęcia. Tylko… jeżeli to byłaby prawda… jeżeli to była Leila… to zdajesz sobie sprawę… Przecież ona mogła zginąć!

Ruda wzdrygnęła się nieco, słysząc jej krzyk.

- Ale ona była z nami tej nocy. To znaczy…

- Spałyście, tak? A czy nie udowodniła już, że potrafi wyjść z sypialni nie budząc nikogo? – zapytała Sue, patrząc jej prosto w oczy.

Tamta zagryzła wargi.

- Boję się o nią, Lily. I… jej się boję. Kim ona jest?

Dziewczyna spojrzała na nią uważnie.

- Na razie nie możemy nic stwierdzić. – oznajmiła w końcu, przybierając stanowczy ton - Dobrze, że mi o tym powiedziałaś. Poobserwujemy ją, ale dyskretnie. Jeśli nadal będzie tak znikać, będziemy musiały z nią porozmawiać.

- A co z resztą dziewczyn?

- Nie muszą na razie wiedzieć. Jeśli nasze podejrzenia się nie rozwieją, to wtedy im powiemy.

Sue oparła głowę o ramię Lily.

- Tak bym chciała, żeby wszystko było tak jak dawniej. – westchnęła cicho.

- Będzie. – odparła Lily głaszcząc ją delikatnie. – Zobaczysz.

Dziewczyny znów zamilkły, pogrążone we własnych myślach. Lily patrzyła na drzwi tępym wzrokiem, wciąż słysząc w głowie pytanie Sue: _Kim ona jest? _

„_Przecież to.. Leila…"_ - myślała – „_Tylko nasza Leila…"_


	6. Wilk ofiarny

Lily dotrzymała słowa i nie powiedziała żadnej z przyjaciółek o podejrzeniach Sue. Sama jednak zaczęła zwracać większą uwagę na zachowanie Leili. Nie zdołała niestety zobaczyć tych zadrapań, o których się dowiedziała, jednak mimo to coś w zachowaniu przyjaciółki jej się nie podobało. Za każdym razem, gdy ta zostawiała je pod jakimś błahym pretekstem, a później nie pokazywała się przez dłuższy czas, Lily czuła na sobie wzrok Sue, jakby ta chciała powiedzieć „A nie mówiłam?". Jej podejrzenia wzbudzał też fakt, że od czasu do czasu Leila wracała z treningu godzinę, nieraz półtorej godziny po ostatnim zawodniku, twierdząc, że spotkała kogoś znajomego, czy zatrzymała się na chwilę u Hagrida. Lily wciąż szukała wytłumaczenia takiego zachowania, innego niż to, które dawała Sue. Choć obie wiedziały, jak dziwnie brzmią jej teorie, zauważyły że jakiekolwiek kontrargumenty wydają im się jeszcze bardziej irracjonalne.

Tymczasem przyszedł październik, a złota, ciepła jesień powoli odchodziła w zapomnienie. Drzewa traciły coraz więcej liści, a zimne, ulewne deszcze na stałe zagościły w prognozie pogody. Samo przejście z zamku do cieplarni było dla uczniów niemiłym doświadczeniem, a na myśl o tych, którzy musieli spędzić dwie godziny na dworze podczas Opieki nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami, niejednego przechodziły dreszcze.

Jak się okazało, mała grupka chętnych na zdawanie Owutema z tego przedmiotu jeszcze bardziej się wykruszyła, co najwyraźniej podkopało już i tak wątłą samoocenę Kettleburna. Po wypadku w Zakazanym Lesie przycichł i posmutniał, a obserwującym go uczniom nie raz wydawało się, że ich profesor zachowuje się tak, jakby był co najmniej zastraszony. Co dziwne, pomimo tego, że jego klasa zredukowała się prawie o połowę, wśród dezerterów nie było ani Petera, ani Sue, którzy mieli z tamtej nocy najwięcej niemiłych wspomnień. Ta druga, oprócz gorących podziękowań otrzymała od Kettleburna wielki bukiet kwiatów, który zażenowana zaniosła do Pokoju Wspólnego. Historia czarnego wilka, który uratował życie trójki osób zaczęła powoli przechodzić do legend, choć wciąż fascynowała duże grono uczniów. Dziennikarze, na początku niemalże prześcigający się teoriami ze swoimi czytelnikami, w końcu ustalili jedną, najbardziej prawdopodobną wersję: po wielu wywiadach ze specjalistami od zachowań magicznych stworzeń doszli do wniosku, że wilk ów był jednym z przedstawicieli zwierząt wykazujących zdolności magiczne, który najwyraźniej w przeszłości był silnie związany z ludźmi. Na pytanie jak on się tam znalazł nikt nie umiał udzielić dokładnej odpowiedzi _„Wilki to zwierzęta szczególnie socjalne_, _niemal całe swoje życie spędzają w watasze, a takowej nie było na terenie Zakazanego Lasu, ani gdziekolwiek w pobliżu. Samotne wilki to najczęściej młode osobniki, wędrujące w poszukiwaniu nowego terytorium i być może w ten sposób nasz bohater znalazł się w tym miejscu. To oczywiste, że musimy na niego patrzeć nieco inaczej niż na przeciętne zwierzę, gdyż jego… możliwości są o wiele większe. Faktem jest, że wilki nie występują na tych terenach, więc być może, w przypadku tego zwierzęcia musimy brać pod uwagę ingerencję człowieka". _Podobne wypowiedzimożna było przeczytać we wszystkich gazetach, więc temat powoli tracił swą atrakcyjność dla dziennikarzy, którzy znów skierowali swoje pióra przeciw pracownikom Ministerstwa, aurorom lub innym przedstawicielom życia publicznego. Co rusz tylko zadawali pytania na temat miejsca pobytu owego wilka, ale ponieważ nikt nie kwapił się na nie odpowiedzieć i czytelnicy w końcu tracili zainteresowanie, dochodząc do wniosku, że będzie to jedna z historii, którą kiedyś będą mogli opowiedzieć swoim dzieciom. W tych opowiastkach chodzi przecież tylko o tajemnicę, a nie o dochodzenie prawdy. Tymczasem uczniowie Hogwartu również powrócili do życia codziennego, którym w ten weekend zawładnęło wyjście do Hogsmeade. Tłumy młodzieży przelewały się przez otwarte bramy, kierując się w stronę magicznej wioski. Jej mieszkańcy, przygotowani już na niezły utarg, z otwartymi rękami witali swoich najlepszych klientów. Jak zwykle, to wyjście budziło największy entuzjazm pośród uczniów trzeciej klasy, którzy po raz pierwszy w swoim życiu mieli zobaczyć Miodowe Królestwo i poznać smak kremowego piwa.

- My się tak nie zachowywałyśmy, prawda? – zapytała półgębkiem Jess, gdy wraz z przyjaciółkami przyglądały się grupce chichoczących trzynastolatków.

- Chciałaś nocować u Zonka. – przypomniała jej Cassie konspiracyjnym szeptem.

Jessica zmroziła ją wzrokiem.

- TO było chwilowe. – uznała z powagą. – Po prostu, udzieliła mi się ogólna ra…

- Dziewczyny!

Syriusz niemalże wpadł na nie i zaraz objął ramieniem stojącą obok Lily. Ruda spojrzała na niego z mieszaniną złości i przerażenia.

- Potter wysłał zastępcę? – warknęła, starając się zrzucić z siebie rękę Łapy.

- Ciii… - syknął Black, patrząc ukradkiem za siebie – Mam tylko kilka minut. Pamiętacie, jak mówiliśmy o prezencie dla Rogatego, nie? Z naszej strony nie ma żadnych zastrzeżeń. Chcieliśmy go kupić dziś, ale… _nie mamy jak._

- Zaraz, zaraz… – Cassie zmarszczyła brwi, słusznie domyślając się, co zaraz nastąpi.

- _Błagam…_ – jęknął Syriusz, wciskając jej w dłoń galeony – Innej szansy nie będzie.

Dziewczyny westchnęły.

- Niech będzie. Właściwie, czemu ja się dziwię? Rok temu było dokładnie tak samo… - mruknęła Jess.

- Kochamy was. – Łapa wyszczerzył zęby. – My za to posprzątamy sypialnię na imprezę. Naprawdę.

- Akurat. – Cassie spojrzała na niego sceptycznie i szybkim ruchem schowała pieniądze do kieszeni. – Dam ci znać, jak coś zostanie.

- Nie ma sprawy. Dobrze, to ja już do nich wrócę, bo Jim zacznie coś podejrzewać… albo zrobi sobie nadzieję. – dodał, mrugając do Lily porozumiewawczo.

- _Niby na co?_ – zapytała Ruda ze strachem.

- Och… Wiesz, on wierzy, że właśnie namawiam cię na wypad do Trzech Mioteł. Z nim… ale, skoro się nie zgodziłaś… - ostentacyjnie zdjął ramię z jej ramienia – muszę mu zakomunikować złą wiadomość.

- Naprawdę w to uwierzył?

- Zakochani… - westchnął Syriusz, kiwając głową, po czym uśmiechnął się do nich łobuzersko i pobiegł do przyjaciół.

Dziewczyny milczały jakiś czas, patrząc na siebie z niedowierzaniem.

- Znowu nas wrobił. – stwierdziła w końcu Jess.

- Dał pieniądze. – wzruszyła ramionami Cassie, zupełnie jakby chciała dostrzec dobrą stronę całej sytuacji.

- James jest aż tak łatwowierny? – wypaliła Leila, ignorując wcześniejszą rozmowę przyjaciółek.

- Tak. A my nie umiemy odmawiać. – oznajmiła Sue, ciągnąc ją za rękaw. – Chodźcie. Trzeba się zabrać za zakupy.

Dziewczyny ruszyły przed siebie, przeczesując w myślach sklepy, w których mogłyby znaleźć potrzebne przedmioty. Tylko Lily wciąż stała na swoim miejscu, patrząc przed siebie z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy.

- Idziesz wreszcie?

Ruda otrząsnęła się z zamyślenia i ociągając się poszła za przyjaciółkami.

- Co cię zatrzymało? – zapytała po chwili Leila, przypatrując się jej badawczo.

Lily podniosła głowę i spojrzała na nią z niedowierzaniem.

- _Wypad do Trzech Mioteł?_

Dziewczyny wybuchnęły śmiechem. 

* * *

Wiedział, że ją dziś zobaczy; po prostu wiedział. Odkąd usłyszał historię o wilkołaku był pewien miejsca pobytu Canis Lupus. Dlaczego więc nie miałaby się zjawić tu, tak, jak wszyscy tego dnia? Jest przecież częścią tej społeczności… jest zwyczajna… przynajmniej chce taka być, zwłaszcza w oczach tych ludzi. Powstało tylko pytanie: gdzie ona jest? Wioska nie była duża, ale w takim tłumie mógł jej nie dostrzec. Nie wskoczy przecież na dach, w końcu nie może rzucać się w oczy…

Włożywszy ręce do kieszeni, raźnym krokiem przeszedł przez główną ulicę, spoglądając ukradkiem na twarze mijanych osób. Wreszcie postanowił posprawdzać sklepy, z minuty na minutę uświadamiając sobie, że znalezienie jej może być trudniejsze, niż się spodziewał. Nie zamierzał się jednak poddać - nie teraz.

To wydarzyło się, gdy był już po trzech nieudanych próbach. Zbliżał się właśnie do Zonka, jednak był to jedyny sklep, którego nie zamierzał sprawdzać – po pierwsze, dlatego, że nie wyobrażał sobie jej w środku, po drugie, sam nie znosił panującej tam atmosfery. Miał właśnie przejść na drugą stronę ulicy, gdy jego czujne ucho wychwyciło znajomy głos.

- To mu się na pewno spodoba.

Jego serce zabiło szybciej i odwrócił się na pięcie w jej stronę. _Była tam. U Zonka._

_Chyba przestanę wierzyć swojej wyobraźni_. – pomyślał w duchu, podchodząc bliżej.

Stała niedaleko otwartych drzwi, dyskutując o czymś z grupą przyjaciółek.

Zafascynowany patrzył na każdy jej ruch i słuchał każdego słowa, zupełnie, jakby widział ją po raz pierwszy w życiu… a przecież znał ją już od tak dawna. Wiedział na co ją stać, przyglądał się jak walczy, ale teraz… _była u siebie_. Inna. A jednak…

- Może wreszcie przestanie tracić głos po każdym treningu.

Jak ona dobrze grała! Nigdy nie zwracał uwagi na jej umiejętności aktorskie, teraz jednak w pełni je doceniał. Zaśmiała się krótko wraz z przyjaciółkami i przyjrzała uważnie jakiejś rzeczy, którą trzymała jedna z nich. Wyglądała, jakby naprawdę dobrze się bawiła, choć on nie był w stanie uwierzyć, że zapomniała o wszystkim, co stało się w sierpniu. Była po prostu diabelnie dobra w tym co robi.

Podszedł jeszcze kilka kroków, udając, że zainteresowało go coś na wystawie, w rzeczywistości jednak nie spuszczał z niej oka. Cały czas słyszał przyspieszone bicie swego serca i z sekundy na sekundę rosła w nim jakaś dziwna, nieodparta chęć zdemaskowania jej tu i teraz. Tu i teraz. Ta irracjonalna wizja stanęła mu nagle przed oczami i już widział siebie na środku ulicy krzyczącego donośnym głosem „Canis Lupus! Wyjdź i walcz, jak na władcę przystało!". Co by zrobiła? No tak, na początku udawałaby, że nie wie, o co mu chodzi. Śmiałaby się, że jest jakimś wariatem, nawet, gdyby wskazał na nią palcem… Ale w jej sercu… w jej sercu zrodziłoby się prawdziwe piekło. W końcu zagroziłby jej… tak, zagroziłby, że kogoś zaatakuje. Przybrałby swoją zwierzęcą postać, najwyższą formę Wantimy… to na pewno zrobiłoby na niej wrażenie… wykrzyczałby, że to on… że on sprowadził tych kłusowników i w końcu… Dziewczyna odrzuciłaby swoją torbę, spuściła głowę, podeszła do niego… i na oczach wszystkich uczniów zamieniła się w wilka. Wtedy zaczęłaby się walka, którą on oczywiście szybko by wygrał i odrzuciwszy jej martwe ciało na bok oznajmił całemu światu, że oto od dziś, zwierzęta i magiczne stworzenia mają nowego, _prawdziwego_ władcę.

- Ty chyba żartujesz.

Jej głos podziałał na niego jak kubeł zimnej wody. Spojrzał na nią ze zdziwieniem; trzymała w rękach różowy gwizdek i wpatrywała się z uśmiechem w jedną ze swoich przyjaciółek. Pozostałe trzy nie mogły się powstrzymać od głośnego chichotu.

- Różowy? Proszę cię, on go nigdy nie założy!

- I co z tego? Przynajmniej będzie wesoło. I zobacz, jakie ma ładne piórka!

- A co on _robi_? Gwizdek u Zonka nie może po prostu gwizdać, prawda?

Jego serce uspokoiło się nieco, a zdrowy rozsądek wreszcie przejął kontrolę nad fantazjami. Nie czas i pora na walkę. Teraz ma ją dokładnie poznać. Może ją obserwować, tylko obserwować, nic więcej. Canis Lupus zmierzy się z nim już niedługo;

pozwoli jej się znaleźć. Da jej znak, rozjuszy jeszcze trochę tak, by sama pragnęła tego starcia. Wtedy strąci ją z tronu.

Po jakimś czasie dziewczyny podeszły do kasy i chwilę później wychodziły już ze sklepu, rozmawiając o swoich nabytkach. Gdy była na schodkach, przeszła tuż obok niego. Poczuł zapach jej szamponu, kiedy wiatr rozwiał jej włosy i wydawało mu się nawet, że wie już, jak pachnie jej skóra.

Ona jednak nie zwróciła na niego uwagi, tylko wraz z pozostałą czwórką poszła dalej, w stronę Miodowego Królestwa. Odczekał chwilę i podążył ich tropem, szykując się na ciekawe widowisko.

* * *

- To już chyba wszystko mamy, nie? – zapytała Leila, pociągając porządny łyk kremowego piwa.

- Torba, książka, słodycze, gwizdek, mini-znicz. – wyliczyła Sue – Trzeba to tylko połączyć w dormitorium.

- Kupmy jeszcze kokardę! – zawołała nagle Jess, chowając do torebki flakonik niedawno zakupionych perfum.– Dużą, czerwoną, będzie wyglądać okazalej.

- To nie jest głupie. – mruknęła Cassie – Największą, jak będzie, żeby w ogóle zauważył.

Lily prychnęła.

- Lepiej się z tym tak nie obnoście, bo wasz idol tu zaraz wejdzie. – oznajmiła, widząc stojącego w drzwiach Łapę.

- Huncwoci? – syknęły jednocześnie – Niech to…

- Powiedzcie Blackowi, że ma go stąd zabrać, nie zamierzam zaraz lądować z tymi paczkami…

- … pod stołem – dokończyła pięć sekund później, gdy Leila bezceremonialnie ją tam wepchnęła.

- Jak cię tu zobaczy, nie wyjdzie przez najbliższe dwie godziny. – szepnęła Cassie, widząc morderczy wzrok Rudej.

- Poza tym, ktoś musi pilnować, żeby to się tam nie rozsypało. – dodała Jess kątem ust. – Cześć chłopaki! – zawołała już głośniej, gdy cała czwórka podeszła do ich stolika.

- Ja się na coś takie nie umawiałam. – burknęła Lily, szybko i boleśnie uciszona nogą Leili.

- Co za _niespodzianka_. – powiedziała Cassie, szczególnie akcentując ostatnie słowo i rzuciła Łapie znaczące spojrzenie.

- Mojej ukochanej z wami nie ma? – zapytał Rogacz ze smutkiem.

Tym razem Lily nawet nie zdążyła tego z komentować, bo z czterech stron zaatakowały ją kończyny dolne jej przyjaciółek.

- Poszła gdzieś na zakupy. – wypaliła Sue – Mówiła, że… zabiera się już za prezenty na święta.

Jess, gdyby nie fakt, że to by ich całkowicie zdekonspirowało, najchętniej uderzyłaby głową w blat. Sue jednak wybrnęła z tego nadzwyczaj gładko:

- Znasz ją. Planuje wszystko z kilkumiesięcznym wyprzedzeniem, a do Gwiazdki będziemy tu tylko raz.

Syriusz zakaszlał cicho.

- Może idź jej poszukać? – zaproponował – Będziecie mieli swoje pięć minut.

- Mówisz? A jak znów się zdenerwuje?

- Boże kochany, Potter, jeden jedyny raz mógłbyś go posłuchać i akurat teraz myślisz, jak zareaguję! – jęknęła pod stołem Lily, czując, jak cierpną jej nogi

- Wiesz… - zaczęła powoli Cassie – Pytała się, co byśmy chciały na święta, a my ociągałyśmy się z odpowiedzią, więc… możesz jej teraz dać kilka dobrych rad, co kupić, to pewnie będzie ci wdzięczna. Zdecydowałam, że chcę „Ostatni pociąg" Landersa, co do Leili zaproponuj jej zestaw do czyszczenia mioteł, Sue coś z magicznymi stworzeniami… może takie ruchome figurki jednorożców, smoków i tak dalej, albo jakąś dobrą książkę, a Jess za to mówiła coś o kosmetykach, byleby nie miały nic wspólnego z natychmiastowym podkręcaniem włosów… No, to idź.

Rogacz wyszczerzył się od ucha do ucha.

- Wynagrodzę ci…

- … wiem, jak będziesz miał z Lily gromadkę dzieci. Pędź, Casanovo.

James wypadł z Trzech Mioteł tak szybko, że omal nie stratował kilku czwartoklasistów.

_- Gromadkę dzieci? _

Lily, grzmotnąwszy się głową w stół, wyczołgała się spod niego zła i rozczochrana, ku wielkiej uciesze pozostałych Huncwotów.

- Często mu dajesz takie życiowe rady? – warknęła, starając się doprowadzić do ładu swoją fryzurę.

Cassie mrugnęła do niej porozumiewawczo.

- Kupiłyście coś ciekawego? – zapytał Łapa.

- Nie. Siedziałam pod stołem dla przyjemności. – burknęła Lily i położyła na siedzeniu obok trzy wielkie paczki, z czego półtorej zajmowały słodycze.

- Super!

Chłopaki skupili się wokół nowych nabytków, nie omieszkając skomentować każdy z nich.

W międzyczasie Cassie oddała Syriuszowi resztę jego pieniędzy, choć Łapa zarzekał się, żeby postawiły sobie za to drugą kolejkę kremowego piwa. Odmówiły jednak, wciskając mu je na siłę do kieszeni.

- Wykonałyście kawał dobrej roboty. – powiedział z uznaniem Remus, gdy obejrzeli już wszystko i usiedli na chwilę obok nich.

- Teraz to naprawdę musimy posprzątać sypialnię. - stwierdził Syriusz z przerażaniem. – Chyba pora w końcu zajrzeć pod łóżko.

Cała trójka skrzywiła się jednocześnie, a dziewczyny popatrzyły na nich z dezaprobatą.

Czując zbliżające się kazanie na temat czystości, pożegnali się z nimi szybko i opuścili Trzy Miotły zanim tamte zdążyły zaprotestować.

- To te paczki mamy same zanieść, tak? – krzyknęła Leila do zamkniętych drzwi. – Dżentelmeni. Myślałby kto. Dopijcie i pójdziemy – musimy to w końcu donieść do zachodu słońca i uniknąć jakoś szukającego cię Jamesa.

Kwadrans później wlokły się już przez zatłoczone ulice Hogsmeade w kierunku zamku. Na ich szczęście nie widziały nigdzie Pottera i spokojnie zaniosły wszystkie elementy jego prezentu do swojej sypialni, zatrzymując się tylko po czerwoną kokardę. Jeszcze tego samego dnia wieczorem wrzuciły do torby wszystkie słodycze, książkę, znicz i gwizdek i z niemałym trudem przepasały ją wstążką. Wcześniej tylko Leila zabrała na chwilę _„Poczet wielkich kapitanów" _twierdząc, że musi go trochę udoskonalić. Gdy pół godziny później wróciła z lepszą wersją, dziewczyny zgodnie stwierdziły, że taka mu się o wiele bardziej spodoba. Wreszcie Jess, która miała najlepsze zdolności manualne z całej piątki, zrobiła piękną kokardę, po czym schowały swoje dzieło do szafy. Dokładnie w tym momencie usłyszały stukanie do ich drzwi. Spojrzały po sobie zdezorientowane.

- Jeśli to znowu oni… - powiedziała Lily, patrząc ostrzegawczo w tamtą stronę. – I po raz kolejny jakimś cudem oszukali zabezpieczenia…

- Spławię ich. – zaoferowała się Cassie i podbiegła do drzwi.

Otworzyła je i stanęła jak wryta.

- I co, Huncwoci? – zapytała cicho Jess.

- Wiesz… i tak, i nie. – zaśmiała się blondyna.

Dziewczyny podeszły zaciekawione. Pod drzwiami ich dormitorium stało pięć butelek kremowego piwa.

Nawet Lily się uśmiechnęła.

* * *

Słońce na dobre opuściło okolice Hogwartu, jakby stracił on nagle cały swój urok. Dzień wlókł się za dniem, pochmurny, zimny i deszczowy, choć nie było nawet połowy października. Pierwszoklasiści zdążyli już przyzwyczaić się do nowej szkoły i ku wielkiej uciesze dziewczyn, a rozczarowaniu Huncwotów, przestali chodzić po korytarzach tak, jakby podejrzewali każdego ucznia o nieczyste intencje. Nauczyciele zaś osiągnęli kolejny poziom swoich możliwości i zadawali podopiecznym dwa razy więcej niż dotychczas. Nawet Jess, pomimo tego, że nie uczęszczała na Obronę Przed Czarną Magią i Transmutację, dwa najcięższe przedmioty zdaniem Lily, nie raz musiała siedzieć z nosem w książce. Leila jednak, ku ogromnemu zdziwieniu Rudej, nie tylko znajdywała czas na trening i odpoczynek, ale i na swoje tajemnicze eskapady. Jedyne, co się nie zmieniło, to wymówki – co więcej, z dnia na dzień robiły się coraz mniej wiarygodne.

Gdy tego ranka znów z trudem zwlekła się z łóżka, oznajmiając, że dostała w kość na treningu, nikt nawet nie próbował jej przypominać, że on odbył się dwa dni temu. Dziewczyny dawno doszły do wniosku, że Leila albo zakrzywia czasoprzestrzeń, albo powoli traci zmysły. Zrobiły więc tylko miejsce w łazience, którą teraz okupowała najdłużej, bezskutecznie starając się doprowadzić do stanu używalności. Jedynym plusem tego dnia był fakt, że wstały o odpowiedniej porze, więc mogły spokojnie pozwolić Leili na taką blokadę. Jessica, która zazwyczaj była tą poganianą, już dawno skapitulowała i zaczęła korzystać ze swojego podręcznego lusterka. Jak wszystkie ze zdziwieniem odkryły, drażnienie Leili rano stało się jeszcze bardziej niebezpieczne niż dotychczas.

Gdy ta łaskawie opuściła łazienkę, pozostałe szybko dokończyły toaletę i zdecydowały pójść na śniadanie. Zadowolone, że po raz pierwszy od wielu dni zjedzą w spokoju, powoli zmierzały w kierunku Wielkiej Sali. Skręciwszy w ostatni korytarz, dziewczyny z niemałym zdziwieniem odkryły, że przed Salą zrobił się ogromny tłok. Wymieniły spojrzenia i podeszły bliżej, starając się odkryć, o co chodzi.

- Co tym razem? – mruknęła Lily, wyciągając szyję, by dostrzec drzwi – Czemu nikt się nie rusza?

Dziewczyny z trudem przeciskały się coraz dalej. W końcu zrobiło się tak ciasno, że nie mogły zrobić choćby kroku.

- Jeśli oni znowu coś wywinęli i nie zjem przez nich śniadania…

- Wiesz co, wątpię, żeby to byli Huncwoci… – stwierdziła Jess jakimś dziwnie roztrzęsionym głosem.

- Co? Dlaczego? – zapytała Ruda, starając się wychylić zza dryblasa z siódmej klasy, który zasłaniał jej widok.

Tamta nie odpowiedziała, tylko wskazała w kierunku, w którym patrzyła reszta uczniów.

Dziewczyny zaczerpnęły powietrza.

Nad drzwiami do Wielkiej Sali, przybity za prawą tylną łapę wisiał martwy biały wilk.

Pokrwawione i poszarpane zwierzę przyciągały tłumy przerażonych gapiów i nauczycieli. Szeroko otwarte, puste oczy wpatrywały się w jeden punkt, a zaschnięta krew utworzyła na brzuchu cienkie strugi. Wyglądało na to, że wilk nie był po prostu przybity, lecz także magicznie przymocowany. Dumbledore szeptał co jakiś czas różne przeciwzaklęcia, starając się ściągnąć zwierzę. Niestety, bezskutecznie.

Widziała to. Widziała wszystko, każdy milimetr jego ciała, każdą najmniejszą ranę. Widziała martwe i puste oczy swojego poddanego, wpatrzone gdzieś w ziemię, w zastygłym wyrazie skrajnego przerażenia. Niemalże słyszała jego niemy krzyk, czuła jego ból, patrzyła na jego śmierć. To wszystko uderzyło ją od razu i w pierwszym odruchu chciała tam pobiec, odtrącić Dumbledore'a, wyrzucić wszystkich… i znaleźć tego, kto mu to zrobił. Szybko odszukała go w tłumie. Wymienili krótkie spojrzenia, doskonale się rozumiejąc. Wszystko w niej krzyczało teraz „To nie jest koniec! Mówiłam! Mówiłam!"

Nie chciała takiego dowodu. W ogóle nie chciała dowodu. To Shouri miał ją przekonać, że się myli, a teraz…

Zmrużyła oczy, przyglądając się uważniej brzuchowi zwierzęcia. Krew niemal całkowicie zmieniła jego kolor, a jednak… Tam coś było, coś, co mogło jej pomóc, gdyby tylko była w stanie podejść bliżej. _Była_, oczywiście, że była, ale nie tak, żeby nie wzbudzić niczyich podejrzeń. Wytężyła wzrok, badając uważnie każdy szczegół. Dostrzegła już odcisk łapy, dużej, na pewno nie należącej do wilka.

_Lew. Może Tygrys. – _myślała gorączkowo_ – O co tu chodzi, do cholery? Lew i wilk? To musi być coś innego… _

Jednak na tym nie koniec. Nad łapą było coś jeszcze, jakieś koło, lecz wszystko co w środku zatarła krew. Cokolwiek tam było, teraz jest już nieczytelne. Przeczesała w głowie wszystkie możliwe runy, starała sobie przypomnieć rytuały, z którymi spotykała się podczas tych dziewięciu lat służby, ale nic nie pasowało do tego, co widziała tu.

To było nowe. _To był nowy znak._

Znów spojrzała mu w oczy, na krótko, na ułamek sekundy; dostrzegła to same przerażenie, które teraz tak starannie próbowała zamaskować. Przerażenie, które znacznie przekraczało to, jakie czuł przeciętny uczeń Hogwartu.

Przerażenie adresata tak krwawego znaku.

Bezskuteczne wysiłki Dumbledore'a próbującego ściągnąć wilka z ramy, można było porównać tylko do rozpaczliwych prób nauczycieli, chcących odpędzić zgromadzonych gapiów. Uczniowie stali twardo na swoim miejscu, wpatrując się jak zahipnotyzowani w zwierzę. Dopiero ostry głos profesor McGonagall, grożącej szlabanem do końca roku i utratą pięćdziesięciu punktów dla każdego z domów nieco ich otrzeźwił i powoli zaczęli się rozchodzić do swoich dormitoriów. Dziewczyny ociągały się, patrząc z bólem na martwe zwierzę.

- Kto mógł coś takiego zrobić? – jęknęła Sue. – Po co? Przecież to…

Leila tylko pokiwała głową.

- Nie posądzam nikogo z uczniów. Chyba, że co poniektórych Ślizgonów. – mruknęła cicho Lily

- Daj spokój, nawet oni nie byliby do tego zdolni… Przynajmniej większość z nich.

- To zdrobnia – wyszeptała Jess z przerażeniem – Jak… można zrobić coś takiego?

- Zapytaj lepiej: po co robić coś takiego? – powiedziała Leila z naciskiem – To wykracza daleko poza ramy wszelkiego kawału.

- Widziałyście?

Huncwoci wpadli na nich tak nagle, że wszystkie krzyknęły ze strachu.

- Nie róbcie tak! – syknęła Cassie, łapiąc się za serce.

- Macie pojęcie, kto go tak urządził? – zapytał Black z iskrą w oku – Nawet Dumbledore nie umie go zdjąć.

- Próbował wielu zaklęć. – stwierdził Remus z namysłem – To nie mógł być zwykły uczeń.

- Sami-Wiecie-Kto? – zapytał nagle Peter.

- Oczywiście. – Cassie spojrzała na niego poirytowana – Wszedł jak gdyby nigdy nic niosąc na plecach martwego wilka, wziął krzesło, przyczepił go do ramy, wyszeptał kilka zaklęć, przywitał się grzecznie z patrolującym korytarze Filchem i poszedł do domu. Poza tym, że jest to kompletnie niemożliwe to jeszcze nie ma żadnego sensu.

Glizdogon oblał się rumieńcem, a James zachichotał cicho.

- Z drugiej strony, był to ktoś, kto zna takie zaklęcia, które Dumbledore'woi sprawiają trudność. – powiedziała powoli Lily – Wiem, że pomysł Petera był głupi, ale uczniów musimy wykluczyć. To ktoś dorosły. Chyba, że mamy w szkole ukrytego geniusza.

- TO nazywasz geniuszem? – zapytała Leila, patrząc na nią ze złością – Wybacz, znam kilka trafniejszych określeń.

- Wiesz, że nie o to mi chodzi. – żachnęła się Ruda.

Rozmawiając tak doszli do Pokoju Wspólnego, który tego dnia był wyjątkowo zatłoczony. Ku ich ogromnemu zdziwieniu skrzaty już zaniosły tam jedzenie przeznaczone na dzisiejsze śniadanie. Niewielu jednak dopisywał apetyt. Wszyscy mówili tylko o jednym.

- Nie macie wrażenia, że coś jest nie tak? – zapytał nagle James – Niedawno wilk ratuje tobie życie, a teraz ten wisi bez ducha nad Wielką Salą. Hogwartu zrobił się nagle… zbyt wilczy. Albo dopiero teraz okazał się taki być.

- Co masz na myśli? – zapytała Leila.

- Nieważne. – uciął – W każdym razie, coś jest nie tak i bardzo jestem ciekaw, co.

- Dumbledore i tak nam niewiele powie – stwierdziła Jess, popijając łyk soku z dyni.

- Przede wszystkim, on niewiele wie. – zauważył Syriusz - W tej sprawie, oczywiście.

Dziewczyny zajęły miejsca na sofie niedaleko kominka, a Huncwoci usiedli na podłodze przed nimi. Wszyscy zamilkli na chwilę, przypatrując się grupce kłócących się o coś drugoroczniaków.

- Widzieliście, co on miał na brzuchu? - zapytała nagle Leila – Tam coś było. Jakiś odcisk.

- Wiem, też to zauważyłam – powiedziała Lily. – Tylko, że nie mam pojęcia co to, nie widziałam zbyt wyraźnie.

- Myślicie, że to ważne? – spytał James – W sensie, że mógł to zostawić napastnik?

- Prawdopodobnie. – skinęła głową Leila. – Innego wyjścia nie widzę.

- Ciekawe, czy Dumbledore już go zdjął. – westchnęła Sue, podciągając kolana pod brodę.

- Dowiesz się, jak tak będzie, bo na pewno niedługo po tym przyjdzie McGonagall – mruknął Syriusz. – Na razie jeszcze się z nim mocują.

- Ale znajdą sprawcę, prawda? Powiedzcie, że znajdą?

Leila spojrzała na Sue ze smutkiem.

- Nie wiem. Ja nie zamierzam tego tak zostawić.

- Ty? – zdziwiła się Lily – A co ty możesz zrobić?

Dziewczyna spojrzała w ogień nie mrużąc oczu, a na jej policzki wystąpiły rumieńce.

- Jeszcze się zdziwisz. – powiedziała cicho, a w jej głosie zabrzmiała ostra nuta, którą żadna z przyjaciółek nigdy u niej nie słyszała.

* * *

- CO to było?

Chodzili nerwowo po pokoju, on w jedną, ona w drugą stronę.

- Nie mam pojęcia, ale …. To na pewno było do nas._ Do mnie.-_ powiedziała roztrzęsionym głosem.

Umilkli na chwilę, wpatrując się w siebie z przerażeniem.

- Mówiłam, mówiłam! – krzyknęła nagle i chwyciła się za głowę – Ktoś wie! WIE!

- Ale kto? Jakim cudem? Gdzie popełniliśmy błąd? – pytał gorączkowo.

- A skąd mam wiedzieć?– zawołała, patrząc na niego z obłędem w oczach

Umilkli na chwilę, bezskutecznie starając się uspokoić. Podeszła do okna i oparła się oburącz o parapet.

- To wszystko…. Przecież to było takie proste… - powiedziała cicho – On testował, sprawdzał, wyczuwał sytuacje…. Na początku zabijał wiele zwierząt na różnych kontynentach, by upewnić się, że przychodzi im z pomocą jedna i ta sama osoba… W końcu, gdy poznał moją Wantimę…

- Pod koniec sierpnia padło najwięcej wilków… – dokończył wpatrując się tępym wzrokiem w jej plecy.

- To wszystko…. Tak go bawiło… - jej głos urywał się co chwilę, jakby wydanie z siebie jakiegokolwiek dźwięku sprawiało jej ogromną trudność – Patrzył, jak staramy się złapać kłusowników, sam zaś chronił ich swoimi zaklęciami… W końcu… popełnił błąd zostawiając ich tak długo w jednym miejscu… a może chciał popełnić ten błąd? Może _pozwolił mi_ ich znaleźć?

- Nie. – powiedział stanowczo – Jeśli jest tak jak mówisz… To chciał zabić Lakotę i całe jego stado. Potem być może porzuciłby kłusowników…

- … by sprawdzić, czy doprowadzona do ostateczności jestem w stanie ich zabić… Tak, to wspaniały plan... – zacisnęła pięści na parapecie, a z jej gardła wydobyło się ciche warczenie – Chciałabym poznać jego twórcę.

Odwróciła się do niego tak nagle, że cofnął się wystraszony. Jej oczy płonęły gniewem i chęcią zemsty.

- Dlaczego? Dlaczego nie przyjdzie i nie stanie ze mną twarzą w twa… - urwała nagle, po czym zaśmiała się cicho i nienaturalnie – No tak… bawi się. Chce, żebym ja go znalazła.

Chce poznać moje możliwości…

Znów zamilkła, a on przyglądał się jak coraz mocniej zaciska ręce wokół parapetu. Gdy odezwała się po raz kolejny, jej głos był tak zimny, że w pierwszej chwili go nie rozpoznał:

- On żył.

- Co?

- _On żył._ Był żywy, gdy go przybijał. Krew nie płynie z martwego ciała. Nie tak obficie, przecież niedługo zastyga. On krwawił jeszcze dłuższy czas. Konał w mękach.

Odwróciła się do niego powoli, a jej twarz wykrzywił grymas bólu. Nagle rzuciła się w kierunku stojącej obok ławy i przewróciła ją z wściekłością na ziemię. Srebrny świecznik upadł z trzaskiem na podłogę, a połamane świeczki poturlały się pod sofę.

- W MĘKACH, SŁYSZYSZ? Wszystko po to, by mnie coś udowodnić! To gdzie on jest? Gdzie? – krzyczała, odwracając się dookoła, jakby wierzyła, że niewidzialny przeciwnik zaraz się jej pokaże – Niech przyjdzie, niech stanie ze mną do walki! JESTEM TU! CZEKAM!

- Uspokój się, proszę. – jęknął, chwytając ją siłą za nadgarstki, - Musisz się opanować.

Wyszarpnęła się krótko i przeszła szybkim krokiem w stronę drzwi i z powrotem.

- Niech się wreszcie pokaże… – powiedziała roztrzęsionych głosem – Niech się wreszcie pokaże!

- Więc dlaczego tego nie robi? Może na tym się skup! Mówiłaś, że widziałaś coś na brzuchu tego wilka, jakiś znak – wszystko teraz jest ważne!

- Ważne jest to, że jeśli teraz mi się nie pokazał, szykuje cos jeszcze, a na to już mu nie mogę pozwolić. Muszę go znaleźć!

- Jak?

- Nie wiem. – odparła, patrzą przez okno z zaciętym wyrazem twarzy – Ale zrobię to, przysięgam na Założyciela, zrobię, choćbym miała przeszukać cały Zakazany Las.


	7. Krwawe runy

Biały wilk nie schodził z ust uczniów jeszcze długi czas po tym wydarzeniu. Wszyscy zastanawiali się, jak Dumbledore'owi w końcu udało się go zdjąć i co zrobił z ciałem; wreszcie, każdy snuł swoją teorię dotycząca sprawcy i motywu tej okrutnej zbrodni. Ci mniej kreatywni dochodzili do wniosku, że był to wyjątkowo nieudany żart – i tu dziwnym trafem większość kierowała swój wzrok w stronę Ślizgonów. Pozostali sądzili, że był to jakiś znak, nikt nie wiedział tylko, do kogo skierowany. To głównie na tym polu wyobraźnia uczniów dawała się we znaki i już na drugi dzień po tym wydarzeniu większość drugoklasistów zgodnie twierdziła, że Dumbledore na pewno zamienia się w wilka, a zrobił to któryś z jego przeciwników. Bardzo często padało na samego Voldemorta, a pomysły, w jaki sposób Czarny Pan mógł dostać się do zamku były tak nierealne, że prawdopodobnie sam Lord nie wpadłby na połowę z nich. Atmosfera niepewności i podejrzenia zapanowała w całym Hogwarcie, lecz nauczyciele twardo nie dementowali żadnych plotek i nie potwierdzali niczyich przypuszczeń. Zdarzały się co prawda nieliczne wyjątki, jak w przypadku profesor McGonagall, która miała wątpliwą przyjemność wysłuchania wyszeptanej historii o tym, jak Voldemort dostał się do zamku przystawiając drabinę do jednego z okien. Gdy rzeczona autorka owej teorii zorientowała się, że nauczycielka obserwuje ją od kilku minut, spłonęła rumieńcem, który nabrał jeszcze więcej barwy po krótkim i trafnym komentarzu McGonagall.

Tymczasem październik powoli się kończył, a zimny wiatr smagał wściekle konary drzew w Zakazanym Lesie, jakby chciał pozbawić je wszystkich liści. Jesieni w tym roku nie było prawie w cale, ku wielkiemu niezadowoleniu uczniów szykujących się na weekendowe przesiadywanie na błoniach. Również Lily nie była z tego faktu zadowolona, ponieważ większa ilość nastolatków w zamku oznaczała większy tłok w bibliotece, a ostatnimi czasy co drugi jej gość rozmawiał tylko o jednym. Nawet pani Pince już ich nie uciszała, wyłapując co ciekawsze nowiny i plotki na temat wilka, przez co Lily, zła jak osa, szła szukać swojego azylu gdzieś indziej. Gdy nie skupiała się na zadaniach domowych, a temat tego biednego zwierzęcia miała już przerobiony z każdej strony, rozmyślała nad innym problemem, który ostatnio boleśnie ją trapił. Leila. Zmieniające się okresowo zmęczenie i rozdrażnienie jej przyjaciółki budziło w Rudej spore podejrzenia, nie mówiąc już o tym, że od jakiegoś czasu dziewczyna była ostatnim zawodnikiem drużyny Gryfonów, który zjawiał się w salonie po treningu. Co więcej, jej spóźnienie nie wynosiło piętnaście minut, a półtorej do dwóch godzin. Jakiekolwiek pytania zadawane przez Jess czy Cassie zawsze były zbywane krótkim burknięciem w stylu „Musiałam skoczyć do biblioteki", czy „Spotkałam kogoś znajomego", a delikatne sugestie, że wygląda dwa razy gorzej niż reszta zawodników i raczej nie mogła się tak pobrudzić u pani Pince, kończyły się złośliwym komentarzem lub czasem ostentacyjnym opuszczeniem ich towarzystwa.

Dodatkowo, odkąd jej przyjaciółka zaczęła wykazywać zainteresowanie historią białego wilka, pojęcie „czas wolny" w jej przypadku egzystowało już tylko w teorii. Lily cały czas starała się znaleźć wytłumaczenie jej zachowania, które niekoniecznie byłoby tak… niecodzienne jak to Sue, ale wszelkie próby kończyły się fiaskiem.

Pozostało jej tylko dumać w samotności nad następnym posunięciem i ewentualnie zawiadomieniem reszty dziewczyn. Czas więc upływał jej wyjątkowo szybko i gdy któregoś popołudnia przyjaciółki oznajmiły szeptem, że pojutrze jest święto Jamesa, spojrzała ze zdziwieniem na kalendarz.

- Faktycznie… - mruknęła zaskoczona – Kiedy to minęło?

- Wszystko przez to, że tyle się teraz dzieje. – powiedziała Sue, maczając pióro w atramencie – Czas leci wtedy szybciej.

- Pewnie tak… – zamyśliła się Lily, głaszcząc machinalnie Corę. – Nie ma sensu prosić was, żebyście dały mi spokój, nie?

- Nie. – odparła stanowczo Jess – Zwłaszcza, że w tym roku to był twój pomysł.

Ruda westchnęła zrezygnowana.

- Nawet nie wiesz, jak tego żałuję.

- Nie przesadzaj. – zaśmiała się Cassie – Nie będzie tak źle, zobaczysz. Widziałam, jak wczoraj Syriusz wynosił pierwszą partię śmieci. Naprawdę sprzątają.

- Albo nie mogą znaleźć drogi do łóżek. – burknęła Lily, biorąc kotkę na ręce. – Widzisz, do czego mnie zmuszają?

Cora zamruczała cicho, wtulając się w jej szatę.

- Ona wcale nie uważa, żeby to było coś złego. – stwierdziła Jess – I ma rację. Zobaczysz, sama będziesz się dobrze bawić.

Lily szczerze wątpiła w te słowa, ale wiedziała, że jakiekolwiek oponowanie nie ma najmniejszego sensu, więc pokonana skupiła się głaskaniu domagającej się pieszczot kotki. Piątek zbliżał się nieubłaganie, jak zwykle za szybko, gdy czegoś się bała. Kiedy zobaczyła rano uśmiechniętego Rogacza, doskonale zdającego sobie sprawę z tego, co go dziś wieczorem czeka, Lily całą siłą woli powstrzymała się od zaatakowania go trzymanym w ręku widelcem. Cały dzień uparcie starała się go unikać, co wychodziło jej tak jak zwykle, czyli bez większych efektów. Modliła się tylko w duchu, by żadna z przyjaciółek nie powiedziała mu, kto wymyślił ten prezent. Nawet kilka dni wcześniej przyparła Syriusza do ściany grożąc, że jeśli piśnie choć słówko, osobiście zepchnie go z najwyższej wieży w Hogwarcie. Czy Black posłucha jej ostrzeżenia, czy nie, tego Lily do końca nie wiedziała, miała tylko nadzieję, że odezwą się w Łapie resztki człowieczeństwa i choćby przez wzgląd na to, że przez ten głupi prezent musiała siedzieć pod stołem, będzie trzymał gębę na kłódkę. Wreszcie przyszła osiemnasta, dla Lily godzina zero i chcąc nie chcąc, była gotowa do wyjścia. Oczywiście, _fizycznie_ w żaden sposób się na taką zabawę nie przygotowywała, _to _leżało tylko _w jej głowie_. Setki wymówek, ostrzeżeń, a nawet kilka chwytów karate, po prostu wszystko, co mogłoby się przydać podczas tych kilku godzin jej osobistego piekła. Jessica wyjęła z szafy ich imponujący prezent (przerzucając przy okazji kilka pustych butelek po kremowym piwie, których nadal nie wyrzuciły) i dziewczyny poszły do wyjścia. Lily jak zwykle szła gdzieś z tyłu, chcąc możliwie najbardziej odwlec ten moment. W końcu jednak znalazły się pod drzwiami sypialni chłopaków i zapukały krótko.

- Jedną chwilę!

Coś przesunęło się szybko, ktoś się zaśmiał i Syriusz poślizgiem znalazł się przy drzwiach.

- Wej… - urwał, widząc zapakowany prezent – Świetnie! – szepnął, patrząc z podziwem na kokardę.

- Wejdźcie, wejdźcie! – krzyknął z daleka Remus.

- Rogaty, wyłaź, już lepiej nie będzie! – ryknął Łapa, patrząc na zamknięte drzwi od łazienki.

Dziewczyny zachichotały cicho i weszły do środka. Jak zwykle, jedno łóżek zostało w całości zamienione w szwedzki stół, z mnóstwem pasztecików, kociołkowych piegusów, fasolek, pałeczek lukrecjowych i innych rodzajów słodyczy. Na podłodze stał rząd butelek kremowego piwa i…

- Ognista Whisky? – Cassie uniosła brew.

- Na spróbowanie. – wyszczerzył zęby Łapa. – Miód pitny w zeszłym roku wam smakował.

- To nie… - Lily jednak nie zdążyła dokończyć, bo ku jej wielkiemu przerażeniu drzwi od łazienki otworzyły się i do sypialni wparował Rogacz, szczerząc się od ucha do ucha.

- To skoro nasza gwiazda już jest – powiedziała Łapa, przyglądając mu się sceptycznie – to chyba najwyższy czas zacząć.

Trójka Huncwotów i dziewczyny podeszli nieco bliżej, wypychając na środek Jess z prezentem. Po odśpiewaniu krótkiego, ale nadzwyczaj głośnego „Sto lat", uradowany Rogacz otrzymał wreszcie swoją torbę.

- Otwórz, teraz! – pisnęła Sue.

James poklepał wypchany prezent i zaśmiał się wesoło.

- Nie, to nie gazety. – zarechotał Syriusz, przypominając sobie prezent sprzed dwóch lat

- W takim razie… - Rogacz z nadzwyczajną delikatnością zsunął kokardę i otworzył torbę.

Aż przysiadł na łóżku, gdy sekundę później wysypała się z niej tona słodyczy.

- To jeszcze nie koniec. – powiedziała Cassie z uśmiechem.

- Znicz! – krzyknął, wyciągając złota piłeczkę.

- Malutki, ale twój własny, kapitanie. – zaśmiała się Leila, widząc, jak nowa zdobycz Jamesa rozprostowuje skrzydełka i zaczyna latać po pokoju.

- A gwizdek? – wybuchnął śmiechem jubilat – Na trening, tak? Może wreszcie nie stracę głosu.

- Miał być różowy z piórkami, ale co poniektórzy zgłosili sprzeciw. – zachichotała Sue, a Huncwoci ryknęli śmiechem.

- _„Poczet wielkich kapitanów" _– przeczytał Rogacz, wyciągając książkę.

- Stare wydanie, jeszcze cię tam nie ma, więc… spójrz na ostatnią stronę.

James przekartkował szybko książkę, by ujrzeć zrobioną ręcznie notatkę, z własnym zdjęciem, biografią i podpisami wszystkich członków drużyny życzących mu wysokich lotów na urodziny. Zamilkł na chwilę, patrząc na kartkę z błyskiem w oku.

- O tym już nie mówiłaś. – szepnął Syriusz do Leili.

- To wyszło… spontanicznie - uśmiechnęła się zadowolona.

James dziękował wszystkim po kilka razy i nawet Lily, przygotowana już do tego psychicznie, pozwoliła mu na taką gorliwość. Rogacz z niesamowitą czcią odłożył prezenty na szafkę nocną; tylko słodycze zostawił w torbie, po tym, jak Huncwoci go przekonali, że to jest jego własny zapas i nie musi dosypywać do tego, co już jest.

- Zresztą, nawet nie masz jak, brakuje już miejsca. – zauważył Remus, patrząc na niebezpiecznie duży stos na jednym z łóżek – Jak nam się skończy, to się do ciebie uśmiechniemy.

Syriusz złapał więc pierwsze butelki kremowego piwa i rozdał wszystkim po kolei. Dziewczyny rozsiadły się wygodnie (o dziwo, żadna jakoś nie garnęła się na miejsce obok Petera) i poczęstowały się słodyczami. Chwilę później Rogacz zdmuchnął świeczki ze zmontowane prowizorycznie toru z pasztecików, dając tym samym oficjalny znak do rozpoczęcia zabawy.

* * *

To było niesamowitą katorgą. Nie raz już musiała się śmiać w chwilach, gdy najchętniej krzyczałaby z rozpaczy, teraz jednak wymagało to od niej potrójnego wysiłku.

Musiała udawać, że dobrze się bawi, choć jej umysł wciąż analizował zdarzenie sprzed tygodnia. Musiała grać, mimo tego, że przez ostatni czas spała po dwie, trzy godziny na dobę. Nawet eliksiry po pewnym czasie przestają działać.

Przebiegła Las i jego okolice wzdłuż i wszerz, i nigdzie nie widziała nawet śladu oprawcy wilka. Przeszukała zarówno korony drzew, jak i najniższe partie ściółki lecz ani razu nie uchwyciła obcego zapachu.

Shouri pozostawał bezradny, zarówno wobec tego faktu jak i tajemniczego znaku na brzuchu zwierzęcia.

_- Jesteś pewna, że to było koło? _

_- Wyraźnie widziałam tylko półokrąg. Tam coś jeszcze było w środku. Jakiś szlaczek. _

_- Niewiele run tak wygląda… _

_- Tyle to i ja wiem. Na początku sądziłam, że to okrąg, ale teraz myślę, że musimy założyć dwie opcje: że to okrąg z _czymś_ w środku i że półokrąg z _czymś_ nad. Nie wiem, czy krew to w połowie zatarła, czy tam nic więcej nie było. _

_- Tak po prawdzie, to niewiele zmienia. Jeśli szukasz znaków rytualnych, jakie czarodziejskie sekty umieszczają na ofiarach, to żaden z tych, które znam tak nie wygląda. _

_- Bo to nie była sekta, Shouri, tylko wiadomość. _

_- W porządku, ale znak musi odnosić się jakoś do ofiary… Nawet, jeśli miałby oznaczać… nie wiem… _

_- … wyzwanie?… _

_- … na przykład, to sądzę, że bym go rozpoznał. A z tego, co mi opisujesz, to coś nowego. _

Chociaż nie skończyło się na opisie, to nawet po wizycie w myślodsiewni nie byli w stanie wymyślić wiele więcej. Narastające poczucie irytacji i bezsilności towarzyszyło jej przez ostatni tydzień, a jednak, teraz jak wszyscy śmiała się i rozmawiała, mimo faktu, że jej myśli były bardzo daleko.

Obraz wilka, krzyk przerażonych uczniów i setki nic nie wnoszących, rwanych rozmów powracały do niej jak echo. Wiecznie, nigdy nie zanikające echo.

- To było oczywiste od samego początku!

Podniosła głowę, zaskoczona, jednak nikt nie zwrócił na nią uwagi. Skarciła się w myślach, za to, że pozwoliła sobie na zgubienie wątku rozmowy. Sięgnęła odruchowo po czekoladową żabę, starając się wbić w tok rozmowy. Tym razem plotkowali o jakimś pałkarzu… tak, tym, ze Slytherinu… o meczu… i ostatnim faulu… W porządku, ta informacja jej starczy. Może jeszcze na chwilę zatopić się w rozmyślaniach, zwłaszcza, że teraz słowa Jamesa nie dawały jej spokoju.

_Oczywiste… _

_A może to jest oczywiste? Tak oczywiste, że o tym nie myślę? Może odpowiedź jest do tego stopnia banalna, że podświadomie ją pominęliśmy? _

Rzuciła jakąś uwagę na temat meczu, zgadzając się z Syriuszem co do perfidii Ślizgonów.

Usłyszała za sobą cichy jęk, doskonale domyślając się, kto znudził się już tematem.

_Co zawsze powtarzał Shouri? Zadaj sobie kilka podstawowych pytań. _

_Nie wiesz, kto to jest, ale wiesz, kogo szuka. Chce władcy zwierząt i magicznych stworzeń. _

James zwrócił się do niej po imieniu, prosząc, by podała mu fasolki. Rzuciła je, szybko, tak, że ledwo zdążył złapać. Syriusz zażartował sobie na temat jego refleksu.

_Skąd ten ktoś, kimkolwiek jest mógł się dowiedzieć? Z książek. Z jednej, konkretnie. _

_A co jest w tej książce? _

Czekoladowa żaba nieznacznie wysunęła jej się z rąk, jednak nikt tego nie zauważył.

Ścisnęła ją mocno, czując jednocześnie łomotanie swego serca.

_Oczywiste._

* * *

- Dziękujemy, kochani, ale na nas już czas.

- Nie, zostańcie jeszcze trochę, proszę! – James zachwiał się niebezpiecznie i wylądował w objęciach Łapy. Ten jednak nie był już dobrą podporą i po chwili oboje wylądowali na resztkach słodyczy. - Chociaż pół godzinki. – dodał, wygrzebując się kończyn kolegi i skaczących wszędzie czekoladowych żab.

- Mam zaczekać, aż zwymiotujesz? – zapytała Lily półgębkiem, a Jess szturchnęła ją w bok.

- Zajmij się nimi. – powiedziała do Remusa – I zabierz im ostatnią butelkę.

- Ma się rozumieć. – Lupin mrugnął do nich porozumiewawczo – Fajnie, że wpadłyście.

- Jakbyśmy miały większy wy… - tym razem Ruda nie zdążyła nawet dokończyć, bo Jess bezceremonialnie nadepnęła ją na stopę.

- Dzięki za wszystko. – uśmiechnęła się Cassie, kierując się z koleżankami do wyjścia.

- Trzymaj się, kapitanie! – krzyknęła Leila na odchodnym – Powiem drużynie, że jutrzejszy trening jest odwołany.

- Co? – James uniósł się na łóżku, rozsypując wokół fasolki. – Ani mi się waż, o szóstej chce was widzieć na bo… - czknął nagle – … isku.

- Jasne, skacowany latasz szybciej od testrali. – zakpiła Leila – I tak jak one próbujesz to robić bez miotły. Wyśpij się dobrze, porozmawiamy, jak zaczniesz chodzić prosto. Na razie, chłopaki!

Syriusz, Remus i Peter odkrzyknęli zgodne „cześć" i po chwili dziewczyny znalazły się już pod drzwiami swojego dormitorium.

- Wariaci. – skwitowała Jess rozbawiona.

- Znam na to kilka trafniejszych określeń. – burknęła Lily, zabierając swoją pidżamę – Idę się wykąpać.

Dziewczyny patrzyły w milczeniu, jak Ruda z trzaskiem zamyka drzwi od łazienki.

- Naprawdę tak jej się nie podobało? – zapytała Sue po chwili.

- Czy ja wiem? – wzdrygnęła Leila ramionami – Może tak, może nie. Nawet, gdyby jej się podobało i tak musi być zła. Tu chodzi o tradycję… rozumiesz.

Sue uniosła brwi.

- Nie, chyba nie bardzo.

Cassie zaśmiała się pod nosem, widząc minę przyjaciółki.

- To nawet nie tradycja…. To jest bardziej… _skomplikowane_. – wtrąciła się Jess - Lily nie może przyznać, że podobało jej się na urodzinach Jamesa, bo dałaby wtedy cień cienia szans na… no wiesz…

- Skończyłyście już? – fuknęła Ruda zza drzwi.

- Ty nie podsłuchuj, tylko się myj, tu jest kolejka. – stwierdziła Jessica rzeczowo, zupełnie niezrażona reakcją przyjaciółki.

Lily warknęła coś pod nosem, a Sue zachichotała cicho.

- A ja ci nadal mówię, że to tradycja. – oznajmiła spokojnie Leila, swoim zwyczajem rzucając się na łóżko – Inaczej po prostu nie może być.

* * *

Nie wiedział, co go obudziło. Wyrwany nagle ze snu, otworzył szeroko oczy i ujrzał pochylony nad sobą czarny cień. Nie zdążył krzyknąć; zasłoniła mu usta ręką i ukucnęła szybko obok.

- To ja. – szepnęła, powoli odsuwając dłoń.

Spojrzał na nią przerażony i uniósł się nieco na łóżku

- Oszalałaś? – syknął, próbując uregulować oddech – A jak ktoś się obudzi?

- Nie usłyszą. – uśmiechnęła się, stukając w swoją różdżkę. – A za chwilę pogłębimy ich sen. _Potrzebuję cię._

Spojrzeli na siebie krótko. Choć w ciemności nie widział dokładnie je twarzy, wiedział, że zapowiada się na poważną rozmowę.

- Więc co się stało? – zapytał piętnaście minut później, gdy siedzieli na brzegu jeziora.

- Wiem, co on miał na brzuchu.

- Wiesz? Skąd? Przecież dziś nie miałaś czasu, by…

- Och, do tego nie trzeba książek. Doskonale znam ten znak. Ty też.

Wzięła leżący obok kij i nakreśliła na piasku okrąg. Spojrzała na niego wyczekująco, ale on potrząsnął tylko głową. Dorysowała więc resztę: w okrąg wpisała duże W, nim jednak zdążyła je opleść różami, usłyszała zza pleców sceptyczny głos.

- Chyba żartujesz.

Bez słowa zatarła pół znaku, tak, że przypominał teraz ślad na brzuchu zwierzęcia.

- Okay, widzę podobieństwo… ale Wafalme?

- Zastanów się… to oczywiste. Ten ktoś zna tajemnice władcy, tak? Skąd mógł ją poznać? Z książki Torresa. A jaki znak nakreśli mu ten przybłęda?

Spojrzał na nią przerażony.

- On identyfikuje mnie z Wafalme. Sądzi, że to znak władcy.

- Chwileczkę, zaczekaj. Z tego co pamiętam, gdy ten człowiek to narysował, powiedział coś w stylu _„źle… mówią, że źle…"._

- Wiem, o czym myślisz, ale zauważ, że dla ciebie te słowa są oczywiste, bo znasz całą historię. Ten ktoś opiera się głównie na tej księdze, wymyślił już pewnie setki interpretacji tych słów. Mógł wziąć Wafalme za naszych wrogów, ale równie dobrze mógł pomyśleć, że złem jest mówienie o władcach. Bierz namiar na to, że mówimy o bełkocie żebraka. Poza tym… może nakreślił ten znak po prostu, żebym wiedziała… że on wie. Żebym miała pewność.

Umilkli na chwilę, patrząc na symbol na piasku

- Jeśli… jeśli on myśli, że Wafalme to ty… - zaczął cicho – To jak masz rozumieć to, co zrobił?

- Och, proszę cię, nie bawmy się w podchody. – mruknęła, łamiąc kij na pół i wrzucając go do wody.

Rozchodzące się, szerokie kręgi zmarszczyły taflę jeziora, a dwa patyki dryfowały spokojnie po powierzchni. Spojrzał na nie niewidzącym wzrokiem, modląc się, by ona nie wypowiedziała na głos jego myśli.

- Ktoś najwyraźniej chce mnie zabić. – stwierdziła sucho, nie odrywając wzroku od jeziora – Dokładnie tak mam to rozumieć.

Noc stała się nagle przeraźliwie chłodna, jakby otoczyła ich grupa dementorów. Nie raz patrzeli w oczy śmierci, to prawda; tym razem jednak, po raz pierwszy od początku ich służby, nie wiedzieli skąd padnie cios.

* * *

Zerwała się z łóżka tak nagle, że w pierwszej chwili sama nie wiedziała, co ją do tego pchnęło. Jednak już po chwili poczuła z powrotem ten dziwny, przytłaczający ból.

Strach i poczucie winy – te dwa uczucia dosłownie zżerały ją od środka. Zazwyczaj o tej porze byłaby już w lesie, szukając bezskutecznie swojego wroga. Biegając godzinami w ciemnych gąszczach i wracając nad ranem do zamku, po raz kolejny pokonana. Dziś bardziej niż kiedykolwiek odczuwała obecność swoich poddanych, tam, wśród drzew. W zakazanym Lesie żyli ci, których znowu zawiodła. Ci, którym ponownie kazała cierpieć, mimo obietnic i zapewnień. Nie zniosłaby tego tej nocy.

Powolnym krokiem poszła do łazienki i zamknęła się od środka. Wyjąwszy różdżkę, wyszeptała pod nosem jakieś zaklęcie. W końcu usiadła na brzegu wanny i westchnęła głęboko. Obrazy sprzed kilku dni pojawiały się w jej głowie w dziwny, chaotyczny sposób. Cały czas jednak dominował ten szczególny: wiszące do góry nogami ciało zmasakrowanego wilka. Jego oczy były tak przerażone, jak oczka tych szczeniąt z sierpnia. Jak oczy wszystkich, którzy zginęli w wakacje. Wołali ją. Krzyczeli jej imię w ostatnich sekundach życia, a ona nie zdążyła ich uratować.

Kimkolwiek był ten, który zabił jej poddanych, wciąż jest na wolności, wciąż się z nią bawi, a to oznacza, że żadne zwierzę i magiczne stworzenie nie jest bezpieczne. Ona też nie jest bezpieczna – to właśnie chciał jej przekazać mordując jej poddanych. Bała się, to prawda, ale jej bezpieczeństwo najmniej ją teraz martwiło. Nie wiedziała, czy jej wróg się ujawni, czy da następny znak. Był najwyraźniej potężnym czarownikiem, o czym świadczył fakt, że jedynym sposobem zdjęcia wilka z ramy było – jak się dowiedziała dzień po tej tragedii – spalenie go na proch. Oczywiście, dzięki temu nie musieli zacierać żadnych śladów, ale nie mieli te pojęcia, jakiej magii użył ich nieznany przeciwnik. Do tej pory nie wiedzieli też, gdzie się ukrywa.

_Ale przecież szukałam, wszędzie szukałam, nawet w Hogsmeade. Nie ma nic, czego by tam wcześniej nie było. Żadnego nowego zapachu. Shouri wciąż milczy, a ja nie wiem nic o zamiennikach Eliksiru Neutralizującego. A on chodzi, kpi ze mnie, napawa się wygraną…_

I nagle coś w niej pękło.

Jej ręką zadrżała krótko i złość która gotowała się w niej od wielu dni znalazła swój upust. Zgarnąwszy pierwszy przedmiot, który był pod ręką, z krzykiem rzuciła nim w lustro. Odłamki szkła posypały się na wszystkie strony i tysiące drobnych szkiełek zamigotały w nikły świetle księżyca wpadającym z szyby w drzwiach. Łzy popłynęły z jej oczu zanim zdążyła nad nimi zapanować.

- _Dość, dość!_

Kubek uderzył o ścianę o rozprysnął się na setki kawałków. Jeden z nich wbił się boleśnie w jej policzek, zostawiając głęboką ranę. Łzy spłynęły po niej mieszając się z krwią.

Cofnęła się nagle, widząc swoje zniekształcone odbicie w pozostałościach lustra.

- „_Z krwi jest i z łez zrodzony…_ - wyszeptała – _By więcej nie płakać, lecz krew drogą bronić" _

Zacisnęła powieki ze złością.

- Ale jak? – krzyknęła - Jak mam bronić? JAK?

- Jesteś tam?

Cichy szept jej przyjaciółki zadziałał na nią jak kubeł zimnej wody. Jej serce zabiło szybciej, lecz od razu zdołała zapanować nad nerwami. Machnęła kilka razy różdżką, szepcąc coś pod nosem; na końcu skierowała ją ku drzwiom, zdejmując swoje zaklęcia. Wreszcie otarła łzy z oczu i spuściła włosy tak, by zasłaniały ranę na policzku.

- Tak, jestem. – wychrypiała. – Już wychodzę.

Wziąwszy jeszcze kilka głębszych wdechów, otworzyła drzwi i uśmiechnęła się do stojącej w nich dziewczyny.

- Bałam się, że coś się stało. – wyjaśniła tamta – Czekam tu już ponad dziesięć minut i nie słyszałam, co tam się dzieje. Nawet przeszło mi przez myśl, że straciłaś przytomność.

Zaśmiała się cicho.

- Spokojnie, nic się nie stało. Po prostu nieco mnie zemdliło, chyba za dużo zjadłam na kolację. Na szczęście, to tylko fałszywy alarm. Zimna woda wystarczyła.

- Jesteś pewna? Jakbyś się gorzej poczuła, to powiedz.

- Już wszystko dobrze. – zapewniła – Wracam do łóżka, sen mi się teraz przyda.

Minęły się w drzwiach. Weszła do sypialni, czekając, aż usłyszy odgłos zamka. Upewniwszy się, że pozostałe dziewczyny śpią, na palcach podbiegła do swojego łóżka. Miała tylko kilka minut. Wiedziała, że zdąży.

* * *

- To jest całkowicie bez sensu.

Leila patrzyła z powątpiewaniem na duży kawałek pergaminu, będący, jak się okazało, planem treningów na następne trzy tygodnie. Rogacz westchnął ze zniecierpliwieniem.

- A co dokładnie ci nie pasuje? Tylko już nie krzycz.

- To, że doba ma tylko 24 godziny. – burknęła - James, to niewykonalne.

- To tylko do meczu ze Ślizgonami, potem wrócimy do starego planu!

- Chcesz nas zajeździć?

- Udoskonalić. – stwierdził z pasją –Zwycięstwo nad zielonymi? Dziewczyno, puchar jest nasz!

- Ty chyba nie wierzysz w to, co mówisz. Już po ostatnich treningach połowa drużyny chodzi okrakiem przez następne kilka godzin. Przeginasz, kapitanie.

- To się nazywa chora ambicja. – mruknęła pod nosem Lily, przekartkowując „Proroka"

James spojrzał na nią z mieszanymi uczuciami. Leila odniosła wrażenie, że tylko przez wzgląd na swoje domniemane uczucia do Rudej, Potter nie odgryzł się jakimś złośliwym komentarzem.

- Pomyśl… pięć razy w tygodniu?

- Dwa w weekend. – jęknął błagalnie.

- No i? A kiedy mamy nadrabiać zaległości? James…

Rogacz spojrzał na nią niezdecydowany.

- Może wytnę jeden. JEDEN. Przynajmniej na razie. W ostatni tydzień was przycisnę.

- Jakbyś tego nie robił cały czas. – westchnęła Leila zrezygnowana.

Potter jednak już jej nie słuchał; zamyślony, poszedł powoi do swojej sypialni, studiując uważnie plan. W połowie drogi zatrzymał się jednak, odwrócił jeszcze i spojrzał na Leilę z powątpiewaniem.

- Tak właściwie, dlaczego ja cię słucham, co? Ja tu jestem kapitanem.

- Bo nie ma Cassie, która przemówiłaby ci do rozumu, więc ja musiałam przyjąć postawę starszej siostry. – stwierdziła Leila rzeczowo – Zauważ, że skrzyczałam cię tylko na początku.

James przekrzywił głowę.

- Może i tak. – mruknął po chwili, wzdrygając ramionami.

Lily spojrzała na przyjaciółkę rozbawiona.

- Jeszcze trochę, a go zdegradujesz. Nie żebym miała coś przeciwko.

- Zdegraduję? Ja? Daj spokój. Mów sobie o nim co chcesz, ale jest naprawdę dobrym kapitanem… Tylko co jakiś czas wymaga hamulca.

- To kiedy gracie ze Ślizgonami? - zapytała Jess, odrywając się od zadania domowego z Wróżbiarstwa.

- Dokładnie za trzy tygodnie od jutra. James już wariuje.

Już od pierwszej klasy dla Rogacza najważniejszy był Quidditch. Gdy tylko dostał się do drużyny, wszyscy dostrzegli, że miał potencjał na kapitana. Potrafił zmobilizować swoich zawodników o każdej porze dnia i nocy, nigdy też nie odpuszczał im na treningach, zarówno po zwycięstwach, jak i porażkach. Mecz ze Ślizgonami zawsze traktował najpoważniej, zresztą, jak wszyscy Gryfoni. Nie cieszył się nawet, gdy dwa tygodnie dosłownie zmiażdżyli Puchonów, gdyż myślał już tylko o nadchodzącym starciu ze swoim wrogiem numer 1. Leila doskonale go rozumiała, potrafiła jednak zachować w tym szale odrobinę zdrowego rozsądku. Lily przypuszczała, że miało to coś wspólnego z jej nagłymi zniknięciami – zdwojona dawka treningu mogłaby się skończyć dla Leili tragicznie.

- Mówisz, że Cassie naprawdę powstrzymałaby go od wprowadzenia w życie tego planu? – zapytała nagle Jess, wyrywając tym samym Lily z rozmyślań.

- Nie widzisz, co się dzieje? – zaśmiała się Leila – Tylko ona potrafi nad nim jakoś zapanować.

- No nie wiem… - stwierdziła Jessica, nie do końca przekonana - Wydawało mi się, że jeśli chodzi o Quidditch, ty jesteś większym autorytetem.

- Może… Ale Cas jest autorytetem ogólnym. Prawda? – zawołała głośniej, widząc, jak jej przyjaciółka, wraz z Remusem przechodzi przez dziurę w portrecie.

- Co takiego? – zapytała, podchodząc do dziewczyn.

- Rozmawiały właśnie o twojej roli starszej siostry Pottera. – streścił krótko Lily.

Cassie prychnęła i rzuciła na ławę książkę od Runów.

- To już nie macie lepszych tematów? Gdzie jest Sue?

- Za chwilę zaczyna się Opieka Nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami, ale przedtem skoczyła do biblioteki zrobić zadanie domowe – wyjaśniła Ruda.

- _Z Peterem. _– dodała Jess konspiracyjnie.

Cassie zdmuchnęła z czoła grzywkę i spojrzała na przyjaciółkę sceptycznie.

- Może nie swataj Sue bez jej wiedzy, co?

- A co cię dzisiaj ugryzło? – mruknęła Jess, niezadowolona.

- Zadanie domowe. – odparł za nią Remus. – Nasz nauczyciel ma przerost ambicji.

Cassie mruknęła coś pod nosem, jednak usłyszała ją tylko Jessica. Głośny śmiech, jakim wybuchnęła sekundę później, pozwolił reszcie poznać przybliżoną treść komentarza Cas.

- Zrobisz to dzisiaj? – zapytała po chwili, patrząc z ukosa na chichoczącą Jess.

- Tak, chyba tak. Potem ty dostaniesz książkę.

- Nie możecie wypożyczyć dwóch? – zdziwiła się Lily

- MOGLIBYŚMY, gdyby to nie była TA książka. – odparła Cassie dobitnie. - Na całą bibliotekę jest tylko pięć egzemplarzy.

- Jak mówiłem, przerost ambicji. – skwitował Remus. – To ja odpocznę chwilę i zabieram się do pracy.

Cassie skinęła głową i usiadła obok Jess, wzdychając ciężko. Dziewczyny, widząc jej nastrój, bez słowa się rozsunęły. Ich przyjaciółka rzadko się gniewała, więc kiedy wreszcie następował ten moment, stanowiła pewne zagrożenie dla otoczenia. Cassie mrucząc pod nosem wyciągnęła ze swojej torby jakąś książkę i zatopiła się w lekturze. Jess niepewnie powróciła do pracy, jakby bojąc się, że jej własny pergamin ją zaatakuje.

- Dziewczyny! Dziewczyny! – Sue wpadła przez dziurę w portrecie tak szybko, że omal się nie wywróciła.

Podskoczyły jak na komendę i spojrzały na nią przerażone. Obecni w Pokoju Wspólnym Gryfoni obrócili się za nią zaciekawieni.

- Coś się stało? – zapytała niepewnie Lily – Nie powinnaś być teraz na Opie…

- No właśnie. – jęknęła Sue.

- Matko Boska, co znowu zrobił ten stary dureń? – Jess spojrzała na przyjaciółkę szczerym przerażeniem.

Najwyraźniej nie zdziwiłaby się, gdyby Sue oznajmiła jej, że Kettleburn wraz z pozostałą częścią klasy biega po błoniach, goniony przez stado wściekłych Hipogryfów. Reszta przyjaciółek zdawała się podzielać jej obawy.

- Nic, on nic. – wydyszała blondyna. – Ale… nasze kuguary…

Dziewczyna zająknęła się, a jej oczy zaszkliły się nagle.

- Ktoś je zabił… - szepnęła.

- CO?

- Gdy szliśmy z profesorem… jeszcze nikt nic nie wiedział… – zaczęła Sue – To były jego pierwsze zajęcia od dwóch godzin… gdy wcześniej u nich był, wszystkie miały się dobrze…

Ale wtedy…

Sue przerwała na chwilę, z przerażeniem przypominając sobie obraz, który ujrzała w zagrodzie.

- Cała ziemia była we krwi, a one… poharatane tak, że czasem trudno było je rozróżnić… a znałam wszystkie… wszystkie…

- Co się tu dzieje? – Leila podniosła się z fotela tak szybko, że omal nie straciła równowagi.

Gryfoni przestali już udawać, że nie podsłuchują. Sue nawet nie próbowała zachowywać tego w tajemnicy, bo wiedziała doskonale, że co jak co, ale taka informacja i tak się rozprzestrzeni.

- Jest coś jeszcze. – dodała, gdy kilka minut później siedziały już w swojej sypialni.

- Co takiego?

Dziewczyna bez słowa otworzyła okno. Podeszły do niego niepewnie wychyliły się, by spojrzeć na błonia.

Na środku, pomimo wielkiego skupiska nauczycieli, wyraźnie dostrzegły duże, krwawe znaki, ciągnące się na kilka metrów. Wyglądały jak jakieś runy, żadna jednak nie potrafiła ich rozpoznać.

- To krew… tych kuguarów? – zapytała szeptem Lily.

Sue skinęła głową.

- I wiecie co? Tego nie było, gdy szliśmy do Lasu. To znaczy, że on, kimkolwiek jest, był tu jeszcze kwadrans temu.

* * *

Gdy kilka dni później wspominała wydarzenia tego popołudnia, wszystko wydawało się mgliste i niejasne. Pamiętała, jak próbowały się dostać na błonia, co oczywiście utrudnił im Filch. Jak przez mgłę słyszała krzyki i podniecone szepty uczniów, gdy przedzierała się pośród nich, biegnąc do swojej kryjówki. Nie wiedziała nawet, na ile profesjonalne było jej zachowanie. Rzuciła wtedy jakąś błahą i głupią wymówkę i szybko opuściła swoje przyjaciółki. Nie to było jednak najważniejsze.

W zwierzęcej formie, z pomocą własnych przemian, czarów i przejmowania właściwości, mogła bez przeszkód zawisnąć kilka metrów ponad badającymi znaki nauczycielami. Nie miała zdjęć, mogła ufać jedynie myślodsiewni, jednak nawet te krwawe runy nie mogły przyciągnąć jej uwagi na długo.

_On był niedaleko. _

To było oczywiste. Jeśli zabił te zwierzęta tuż przed przybyciem uczniów i w międzyczasie zdążył stworzyć _to_ na błoniach, to znaczy, że uciekł jakieś dwadzieścia minut temu.

Choć czary mogłyby go wysłać daleko stąd, była pewna, że on to wszystko obserwuje. Był psychopatą, a psychopaci zawsze wracają na miejsce zbrodni. Podniecał go widok miotających się wokół znaków nauczycieli, wzrok setek uczniów wyglądających z okien zamku, a przede wszystkim – jej gniew.

Nie myślała nawet jak zaawansowanej magii musiał użyć, by przekraść się na błonia i niepostrzeżenie namalować te znaki, ba, nie zastanawiała się dłużej nad ich sensem. Teraz chciała go po prostu dopaść. Po raz pierwszy w całym swoim życiu tak bardzo pragnęła czyjeś śmierci. Musiał zginąć, by nikt więcej przez niego nie ucierpiał, musiał, to było oczywiste. Widok martwych oczu kuguarów sprawił, że chciała zatopić kły w jego krtani i poczuć ciepłą posokę krwi. Chciała rozszarpać go na strzępy, by poznał choć połowę bólu, jaki czuły wszystkie jego ofiary. Nadia, Hodari, Moyo… kuguary, wilk, młode Lakoty… Setki uczuć kłębiły się w niej tego dnia, jednak dobrze zapamiętała tylko jedno:

narastającą, bezsilną złość, gdy po raz kolejny wracała pokonana z Zakazanego Lasu.

* * *

- Hagridzie! Hagridzie otwórz!

- Już idę, idę!

Stare drzwi otworzyły się na oścież i włochata twarz Hagrida wyłoniła się z chatki.

- Pięć dziewczyn do mnie? – zdziwił się – Cholibka, James nie będzie zadowolony.

Lily puściła te uwagę mimo uszu. Leila jednak nie była w nastroju na żarty.

- Hagridzie, musimy porozmawiać.

Olbrzym umilkł nagle i spojrzał na nie smutno.

- Dziewczyny, ja…

- Proszę, chociaż pięć minut. – jęknęła Leila.

Hagrid rozejrzał się niepewnie dookoła.

- Właźcie.

Drzwi od chatki zamknęły się z trzaskiem, a jej właściciel bez słowa zabrał się za robienie herbaty. Dziewczyny usiadły przy stole, czekając w ciszy na mały podwieczorek.

Rozglądając się po chatce, Lily przypomniała sobie chwilę, gdy była tu po raz pierwszy. Właściwie, to mogła powiedzieć, że poznała Hagrida dzięki Jamesowi – i tylko za to mogła być mu wdzięczna. Olbrzym bowiem któregoś dnia był świadkiem jednego z wielu atak histerii Rudej, który oczywiście poprzedzał kolejny, „błyskotliwy" pomysł Rogacza. Hagrid, nie mogąc najwyraźniej znieść tych wrzasków zaczął interweniować, by uspokoić sytuację. Kilka dni później Lily z przyjaciółkami poszły mu podziękować i tak rozpoczęła się ich znajomość. Hagrid był szczęśliwy za każdym razem, gdy go odwiedzały, lubił też słuchać opowiadań o kolejnych wybrykach Jamesa, choć większość z nich dobrze znał z opowieści samych Huncwotów – jak się okazało jego interwencja pomogła mu zdobyć nie pięciu, a dziewięcioro przyjaciół. Lily, pomimo tego, że złościła się na Hagrida za każdym razem gdy próbował usprawiedliwiać Rogacza, to i tak nie wyobrażała sobie pobytu w Hogwarcie bez odwiedzin w jego chatce.

Hagrid rozłożył filiżanki i nalał każdej herbaty. Choć rozpaczliwie próbował przenieść ich rozmowę na bezpieczne tory, pytając o naukę, zadania domowe czy nauczycieli, Leila nie dała się zwieść.

- Hagridzie… Co się wczoraj stało? Nie mogłyśmy się do ciebie dostać nawet kilka godzin później…

- Szczerze mówiąc, to nie mam pojęcia, co to było. – przyznał, obracając swoją filiżankę – Rano były jeszcze takie żywotne, jak sprzątałem im zagrodę to niektóre się jeszcze łasiły. A potem… cholibka, tak to mną wstrząsnęło. Wszystkie bidaki powybijane, co do cna… I ta krew... Niech no ja bym dorwał tego skurczybyka, który to zrobił…

- Hagridzie, co mówił Dumbledore? – zapytała Leila patrząc na niego uparcie.

- Dziewczyny, to nie jest wasza sprawa. Huncowci już też mnie bombardowali. Nie mieszajcie się w to.

- Huncwoci? – prychnęła Lily – Jakoś sobie nie wyobrażam.

Hagrid zachichotał cicho.

- Nie bądź do nich taka uprzedzona. To dobre chłopaki, tylko jeszcze nie dorośli…

Lily nie powiedziała na głos tego, co jej przyszło na myśl, a zniecierpliwiona Leila powróciła do tematu:

- Przecież coś możesz nam powiedzieć, proszę…

- A co się tym tak interesujesz?

- Coś się dzieje, nie widzisz? Wtedy ten wilk, teraz to… Hagridzie….

Olbrzym spojrzał uważnie na ich błagalne spojrzenia.

- Niech wam będzie, ale nie mówcie chłopakom… tak to jest z tymi babami, uparte cholibka, spokoju nie dają…

Marudząc pod nosem podszedł do szafki i poszperał w szufladach. Po chwili wrócił do stołu i rzucił na blat jakieś zdjęcie.

- To są te znaki, które zostawił. Nawet Dumbledore nie wiedział, co to jest. A powim wam, że jeśli on nie wie, to znaczy, że coś złego się kroi…

Dziewczyny nachyliły się nad zdjęciem. Przez chwilę w pokoju zapanowała cisza.

- Możemy to wziąć? – zapytała nagle Leila

Hagrid spojrzała nią uważnie, ale ona tylko wyszczerzyła zęby.

- To w końcu i tak pewnie w „Proroku" opublikują…. nie? Ale… ale lepiej mieć wyraźnie… ze źródła…

- Opublikują, jak im Dumbledore da. – burknął Hagrid – A to musicie mi jutro oddać… a najlepiej jeszcze dziś wieczorem. Nie mam kopii, ale lepiej, żeby nikt się nie dowiedział.

Leila jęknęła zawiedziona.

- No nic, jakoś sobie poradzimy.

- Co więcej chcesz wyczytać z tego zdjęcia, niż widzisz? – zapytała Cassie. – Te znaki nie ułożą się w odpowiedź.

- Może ułożą. – odparła Leila z zamyśleniem. – Cóż, dziękujemy Hagridzie. Coś… coś na pewno z tego będzie.

* * *

Miała tylko kilka minut i nie pozwoliła sobie zmarnować żadnej. Dziewczyny mogły wejść w każdej chwili. Ze zdjęciem w ustach rzuciła się w kierunku okna, tylko po to, by za chwilę, pod postacią sowy polecieć do Zakazanego Lasu. W wilka zamieniła się już metr nad ziemią; opadła miękko na trawę i przybierając odpowiednie właściwości, popędziła jak strzała w głąb lasu. Zdawała sobie sprawę, że teraz balansuje na krawędzi, ale tak dobrych zdjęć nie będzie miała już wcale. Włamanie się do chatki Hagrida byłoby o wiele bardziej ryzykowne. Dopadła do ich skrytki i dysząc ciężko stuknęła różdżką w duże, stare drzewo.

- Dalej, dalej…

Dziura w pniu pojawiła się znikąd: tak duża, że człowiek, schylony, mógłby wejść do środka.

- _Lumos._ – mruknęła.

Różdżka rozbłysła jasnym światłem, a ona przeszła przez dziurę i znalazła się w pustym pniu. Rozejrzała się szybko, szukając odpowiedniego sprzętu. Wszędzie, na małych, prowizorycznych półkach stały drobne figurki. Zaklęcie pomniejszające było ich najlepszym przyjacielem od czasu, gdy wpadli na to, jak przechowywać te rzeczy niedaleko zamku. Znalazłszy odpowiednią miniaturę wyłożyła ją delikatnie i wyszła na zewnątrz.

- _Engorgio. _

Istniało kilka sposobów na skopiowanie i powiększenie zdjęcia. Najprostszy, za pomocą czarów, był używany przez większość czarodziejów, jednak zawsze ucierpiała na tym jakość fotografii. Niewielu wiedziało o istnieniu odpowiednich eliksirów, jednak taki sposób tworzenia duplikatu, milimetr sześcienny za milimetrem, mógł się sprawdzać w przypadku portretów, gdy czas nie grał dużej roli. Władcy Wybrani wpadli jednak na trzecie rozwiązanie.

„_I jak teraz nie doceniać niemagicznych?", _pomyślała w duchu, patrząc, jak w jej rękach pojawia się średniej wielkości płaskie urzędzie.

Duplikator Haruko, bowiem taką, może niezbyt kreatywną, ale już utartą nazwę nosił trzymany w jej rękach przedmiot, łączył precyzję eliksirów i szybkość czarów, mając do tego iście mugolski wygląd i co najważniejsze – nie pozostawiając magicznych śladów. Canis Lupus zawsze podziwiała Luscinę, tak za jej niesamowity spokój, jak i dużą pomysłowość. Była jedną z niemagicznych władców wybranych, a dźwignęła ich urząd na całkiem nowy poziom.

Podparłszy się kolanem, otworzyła duplikator i włożyła do środka zdjęcie. Sięgnąwszy po przyczepioną do niego buteleczkę eliksiru, posmarowała delikatnie wnętrze urządzenia i powoli je zamknęła. Wreszcie, wyjęła z kieszeni różdżkę , stuknęła nią w maszynę i wyszeptała odpowiednie zaklęcie.

Była w pełni świadoma, że jeśli ktokolwiek ją teraz zobaczy - powiększającą magiczne zdjęcia profesjonalnym sprzętem w środku dnia, na domiar złego w Zakazanym Lesie, mogłaby równie dobrze uścisnąć mu rękę mówiąc „Canis Lupus, miło mi".

Duża, wyraźna kopia wysunęła się powoli z drugiej strony. Nie chcąc jej niszczyć, pomniejszyła ją z powrotem wraz ze sprzętem, by spokojnie wrócić po nią w nocy.

Sekundę później była już w powietrzu. Dopadła do okna zdyszana, jednak, ku jej przerażeniu, w sypialni już ktoś był. Sue, nucąc pod nosem, szukała czegoś w swojej torbie.

- _Cholera._

Co sobie pomyśli, jak zobaczy płomykówkę ze zdjęciem w dziobie? Nie pozostało jej nic innego, jak zaryzykować i szybko wrzucić je do środka. Wychyliła się maksymalnie do przodu i powoli upuściła zdobycz. Nie czekając na reakcję, uciekła spod okna, dumając nad tym, jak wrócić do zamku. Wtedy jego okno przykuło jej uwagę. Był sam. Obniżyła lot, usiadła na parapecie i stuknęła kilka razy w szybę.

W pierwszej chwili nawet jej nie zauważył, dopiero po jakimś czasie podniósł głowę zdziwiony. By nie wziął jej za zbłąkaną sowę szukająca adresata, pomachała kilka razy skrzydłami i sekundę na jej miejscu siedział gołąb. Dopadł do okna tak szybko, że omal nie skręcił kostki.

- Czyś… ty… upadła… na głowę? – krzyknął, wpuszczając ją do środka.

Wleciała prędko i przyjęła ludzką postać.

- A jakby tu ktoś był? Co ty w ogóle robisz za dnia w zwierzęcej formie?

- Zamknij się, bo nas ktoś usłyszy. – uciszyła go szybko, nasłuchując.

- TERAZ o tym pomyślałaś? Zabieraj się stąd zanim ktoś przyjdzie!

- Phi. – spojrzała na niego urażona – Mam pełne prawo tu być.

- Wy-no-cha – wypchnął ją za drzwi, zanim zdążyła zaprotestować. – I nie rób mi tego nigdy więcej. Wieczorem mi powiesz, po co to wszystko. Trzy razy…

- Daruj sobie, dobrze? O jedenastej. – powiedziała krótko i zbiegła po schodach.

- Ona naprawdę się kiedyś doigra. – mruknął, patrząc za nią z niedowierzaniem. – Lepiej, żebym tego nie dożył._**  
**_

* * *

Był późny wieczór. Siedział w bibliotece przy nikłym świetle dogasającej świecy, zastanawiając się mimochodem, kiedy pani Pince go wreszcie wyrzuci.

Przetrząsnął setki książek i woluminów, lecz żaden nie dał mu odpowiedzi na jego pytania. Nie wiedział, dlaczego ta sprawa aż tak go pochłonęła. Bardziej niż innych, oczywiście, bo przecież wszyscy o tym mówili, wszyscy snuli teorie i przypuszczenia, jednak nikt nie zaczął _takiego _śledztwa.

Tylko on.

Ziewnął szeroko i przetarł zmęczone oczy. Szybkim ruchem zamknął książkę, poruszając tym samym płomień świecy; jego zdeformowany cień zatańczył na przeciwległej ścianie.

Wstał, zabrał torbę z oparcia krzesła i powoli kierował się w stronę wyjścia. Przechodząc wzdłuż regału przesuwał wzrok po setkach tytułów, jakby w nadziei, że w końcu znajdzie jakiś ślad. Nic jednak nie zwróciło jego uwagi.

W odruchu dobrej woli postanowił zanieść książkę na swoje miejsce. Często zostawiał je po prostu na stole, jednak stwierdził, że pani Pince, która ostatnio musiała go znosić częściej niż zazwyczaj, należy się jakaś nagroda za jej niebywałą cierpliwość. Przystanął w miejscu, z którego bibliotekarka wyjęła tę książkę i ocenił wysokość. Zdał sobie sprawę, że sam nie da rady sięgnąć do odpowiedniej półki, więc postanowił dopomóc sobie krzesłem. Nie był do końca pewny, czy pani Pince byłaby z tego faktu zadowolona, więc obejrzał się najpierw dyskretnie. Nic go nie zaniepokoiło, toteż szybkim ruchem przystawił jedno z pobliskich krzeseł i wszedł na nie. Znalazłszy się na odpowiedniej wysokości, spróbował włożyć książkę na swoje miejsce. Jak się okazało, to wcale nie było takie łatwe. Półka i bez niej była już prawie pełna, więc dużo się namęczył, zanim w końcu wcisnął książkę pomiędzy pozostałe. Włożył w to najwyraźniej zbyt dużo siły, bo w pewnym momencie regał zachwiał się delikatnie. Serce zabiło mu szybciej.

_Jeszcze tego brakowało, bym zrobił bałagan w bibliotece._ – pomyślał z lekkim przerażeniem.

Jakby na potwierdzenie jego przypuszczeń usłyszał odgłos spadającej książki. Syknął cicho.

Na szczęście na jednej ofierze się skończyło, więc szybko zeskoczył z krzesła i obszedł regał, by znaleźć poszkodowaną książkę. „Poszkodowana" to faktycznie było dobre określenie. Jednak to nie upadek, a czas najbardziej ją skrzywdził. Nawet w porównaniu z innymi, nieraz bardzo starymi książkami biblioteki, ta prezentowała się fatalnie. Upadając otworzyła się na jednej ze storn, jednak mimo to można było dostrzec jej brzydką, szarą okładkę. W porównaniu z innymi książkami była dość cienka, a kurz, jaki wzbił się w powietrze po jej upadku podrażnił jego nozdrza. Wyglądało na to, że dawno nikt jej nie czytał – wetknięta pomiędzy inne, najprawdopodobniej bardziej atrakcyjne książki, została rzucona na pożarcie czasowi, który doskonale wiedział, co z nią zrobić.

- Co się stało? - pani Pince, zwabiona hałasem, przyszła skontrolować sytuację.

- Nic, nic… Chciałem odłożyć książkę na miejsce i nagle spadła ta. – powiedział, patrząc na nią przepraszająco.

Szybko podniósł „poszkodowaną".

- Spadła, powiadasz? Z tego regału, tak?

On jednak nie odpowiedział, wpatrując się w rysunek widniejący na jednej ze stron książki.

- Chłopcze, mówię do ciebie!

- Tak… tak, przepraszam. Spadła z tego regału.

Zamknął książkę tak, żeby pokazać jej tytuł, jednak palcem wciąż zaznaczał interesującą go stronę.

- Ach… tak… szczerze mówiąc, nawet dziwię, że to jeszcze mam. „Legendy i Baśnie" Torresa. Dość mało znane. Wszyscy miłośnicy tego typu książek zawsze wolą Beedle'a. Szczerze mówiąc, nie ma w tym nic dziwnego. No cóż, chłopcze, daj mi tę książkę i zmykaj już stąd.

- A czy nie mógłbym… nie mógłbym jej pożyczyć na trochę?

- Pożyczyć? Ale ona chyba nie ma już nawet swojej karty. – pani Pince obrzuciła książkę taksującym spojrzeniem, takim samym, jakim chwilę temu spojrzała na niego.

Czekał w ciszy, starając się nie zdradzać swojego niepokoju.

- No dobrze, weź ją. – powiedziała po chwili bibliotekarka – Tylko pamiętaj, nie dłużej niż dwa tygodnie.

Skinął głową, podziękował i wyszedł. Miał dziwne wrażenie, że w jego śledztwie mógł wreszcie nastąpić przełom.

* * *

Sue po raz kolejny w przeciągu godziny przewróciła się na bok, bezskutecznie próbując złapać sen. Obrazy kuguarów pokrywały się w jej głowie z martwym ciałem wilka, tworząc przerażająco krwawą wypadkową. Przecież ona znała wszystkich swoich podopiecznych, potrafiła ich rozróżnić i wraz z resztą grupy nadawała im imiona. Deri i Miko mieli mieć młode. Nadia, przywódczyni stada, była jednocześnie tą najbardziej zaczepną, ale i tak wszyscy ją kochali. Falko, jej ulubieniec, zawsze się z nią witał i choć Kettleburn sprzeciwiał się wytwarzaniu zbyt zażyłej więzi między nimi, Sue udało się czasem przemycić dla kuguara trochę bekonu ze śniadania. A teraz…

Dziewczyna otarła z oczu łzy i westchnęła cicho. Nie chciała zasnąć, bojąc się, że tak jak poprzedniego dnia, będą ją męczyć koszmary. Poza tym była zbyt pobudzona, by uspokoić i wyciszyć swój organizm. Kątem oka spojrzała na Leilę, jak zwykle ułożoną w dziwnej pozycji. Najwyraźniej głęboko spała, bo jej oddech był spokojny i równomierny, a Sue znów próbowała porównać wizerunek przyjaciółki ze swoim czarnym obrońcą.

_Cudnie. Jeszcze to._ – jęknęła w duchu, nakrywając głowę poduszką.

Wilkołak dołączył więc do jej martwych podopiecznych i białego wilka, a ciało dziewczyny przeszył mimowolny dreszcz. Była pewna, że tej nocy nie zmruży już oka.

Nie wiedziała jednak, że ktoś zamierzał zainterweniować.

* * *

- Jesteś nienormalna.

Wyszła z dziury w drzewie, trzymając w rękach jakąś miniaturę.

- Myślałem, że dostanę zawału!

- Dramatyzujesz. - mruknęła, machnąwszy różdżką.

Podszedł do ich kryjówki i ponownie ją zabezpieczył. Gdy się odwrócił, trzymała już duże, ruchome zdjęcie.

- Lepiej, by to było tego warte. – burknął. – _Lumos. _

Przez kilka chwil stał w zupełnej ciszy, analizując cal po calu ich nową zdobycz.

- Nie sądzisz, że w zamku pójdzie ci lepiej? – zapytała w końcu.

- Przywykłem do różnych warunków. – westchnął. – Tak czy siak, musimy tam iść po materiały. Nie mam pojęcia, co to jest.

Jęknęła cicho.

- Ty też? No nic, zróbmy jeszcze jedną kopię i wyślijmy Shouriemu. Potem wracamy do za… - odwróciła się, widząc już zamkniętą kryjówkę – mku…. Czasem jesteś szybszy od wiatru.

Gdy kolejny, duży egzemplarz zdjęcia został już zrolowany i gotowy do wysłania, wzbili się w powietrze, szukając kandydatki do lotu. Niedługo musieli krążyć, gdyż tej nocy wiele sów wybrało się na polowanie, a żadna nie odmówiłaby przysługi Canis Lupus.

- _Masz u mnie za to torbę przysmaków. _– oznajmiła, wysyłając płomykówkę – _Leć bezpiecznie. _

Wkrótce sówka zniknęła na horyzoncie, a oni szybko skierowali się do zamku.

- Lepiej jeszcze wstrzymaj oddech, boję się, że przeholowałem. – westchnął, gdy znaleźli się na parapecie.

Przebiegli szybko przez jego sypialnię i zeszli po schodach. Rzuciwszy na siebie zaklęcie kameleona, na palcach opuścili Pokój Wspólny i popędzili do swojej kwatery. Byli w połowie drogi, gdy zatrzymała go nagle ruchem ręki.

- Dumbledore! – szepnęła z przerażeniem.

Rzeczywiście, na końcu korytarza pojawiła się smukła postać dyrektora. Przeklęli równocześnie widząc, jak ten powoli zbliża się w ich stronę.

- Nie powinien nas zobaczyć. – powiedział cicho.

- _Dumbledore._ – powtórzyła, jakby sądząc, że jej towarzysz nie pojął powagi sytuacji. - Czasem mam wrażenie, że on wie więcej niż bym chciała.

Sekundę później poczuł szarpnięcie za rękę i oboje znaleźli się pod sufitem. Nie widział jej, ale doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, z tego, co robi. Przyjmowanie właściwości z nim w objęciach, kilka metrów od największego czarodzieja świata nie mogło należeć do najprostszych.

Tymczasem dyrektor powoli przeszedł przez korytarz. Krok miał swobodny, wyraz twarzy nieco zamyślony, a w błękitnych oczach wciąż paliły się wesołe ogniki. Wyglądało na to, że był to jeden z jego nocnych spacerów, które z niewiadomych przyczyn sprawiały mu tyle radości. Ona go rozumiała, jednak dziś nie stać ją było na tyle empatii, gdy wisiała pod sufitem i skupiała się na zdolnościach feniksów. Przechodząc pod nimi zatrzymał się nagle i spojrzał w bok, na wiszący na ścianie obraz. W ramach drzemał jakiś staruszek, kiwając się niebezpiecznie na swoim krześle.

Wstrzymali oddech, słysząc zdradzieckie uderzenia własnych serc. Na szczęście po chwili dyrektor ruszył dalej i zniknął za rogiem, a oni opadli powoli na podłogę.

- Było blisko… - westchnęła, odgarniając włosy z czoła.

Skinął głową i wsparł się o kolana.

– Chodźmy już. – mruknęła po chwili, ciągnąc go za rękaw – Nie chcę więcej takich spotkań.

Niecałą minutę później dotarli już do celu swojej podróży i mogli swobodnie zdjąć Zaklęcie Kameleona. Nie pozwolili sobie nawet na chwilę odpoczynku; od razu podeszli do regałów i wyciągnęli z nich odpowiednie książki i zwoje.

Gdy wszystkie potrzebne materiały rzucili już na stół, ten ugiął się nieznacznie, dając im jasno do zrozumienia, ile pracy na nich czekało. Wzdychając ciężko wyjęła z kieszeni małą buteleczkę i położyła ją na środku blatu.

- Łykniemy to koło szóstej. _Koło szóstej._ – powtórzyła, uderzając go w rękę.

Cofnął się niezadowolony, usiadł na fotelu i chwycił pierwszy zwój. Szybko poszła w jego ślady, zagłębiając się w starym spisie magicznych runów.

- Tak naprawdę, kojarzę z tego tylko jeden znak. – przyznał po chwili, a ona spojrzała na niego z zainteresowaniem.

- Ten drugi, prawda? – zapytała.

Przytaknął.

- Wygląda jak _„hagala_" z futharku skandynawskiego[1], prawda? Tylko, że to nie ma żadnego sensu. Pozostałe są zupełnie inne.

- Wiem. – westchnęła, przekartkowując księgę.

- „_Hagala"_ to _„zmiana",_ prawda? – upewnił się.

-_ „gwałtowna zmiana na lepsze, uwolnienie, kryzys i odrodzenie bezkompromisowość, kryzys kontrolowany, intuicja, wiedza mistyczna, odrodzenie". – _wyrecytowała. – Tak.

Umilkli na chwilę, wpatrując się w zdjęcie.

- Znasz inne, podobne znaki?

Wzdrygnęła ramionami.

- W magicznym świecie powstało mnóstwo run. Nie przypominam sobie tak wyglądającego alfabetu ze znakiem podobnym do hagali. To nie znaczy jednak, że on nie istnieje. – oznajmiła, zamykając jedną księgę i zabierając się za drugą. – Po to tu właśnie jesteśmy, nie?

Mruknął coś pod nosem i ponownie zabrał się do pracy. Przez następne trzy godziny siedzieli w zupełnej ciszy, bezskutecznie próbując rozszyfrować runy. W końcu on odsunął od siebie zwoje i z jękiem przetarł zmęczone oczy.

Przyjrzała mu się z troską.

Od tygodnia nie spali dłużej niż dwie godziny, z wyjątkiem tej nocy, kiedy została w sypialni i z wściekłości zdemolowała łazienkę. Nie raz odczuwała skutki takiego trybu życia, nie mogła więc się dziwić, że i on był już zmęczony. Czasem miała wrażenie, że wymagała od niego więcej, niż powinna.

- Jest ze mną naprawdę źle. – westchnął, nie otwierając oczu – Nie mogę dostrzec różnicy. Cały czas mam ogromny problem z porównaniem.

- Idź się położyć. – powiedziała łagodnie – Cztery godziny już coś ci dadzą. Potem wypijesz eliksir i staniesz na nogi.

Spojrzał na nią oburzony.

- Bywałem w gorszych sytuacjach. Potrzebuję tylko pięciu minut przerwy.

Wyciągnęła różdżkę z kieszeni i machnęła nią krótko. W powietrzu pojawiły się dwa duże kubki z gorąca kawą.

- Proszę cię. – zaśmiał się, czując znajomy zapach – To już dawno przestało działać.

- Choć spróbuj. - żachnęła się, przyciągając go za rękę. – W ramach przerwy.

Z trudem podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej i zabrał swój kubek. Przez chwilę pili w ciszy.

- Nie uważasz… że to bardzo dziwne? - zapytał nagle, spoglądając na nią znad swojej kawy.

- To znaczy?

- Gdybym ja chciał ci coś przekazać, nawet używając runów, wybrałbym takie, które nie są szczególnie trudne, albo mają jakiś związek ze sprawą. Nie chciałbym, żebyś zupełnie utknęła w martwym punkcie. To jest bezcelowe. Tak samo, jak ze znakiem Wafalme. Szukaliśmy niewiadomo czego, a rozwiązanie było w zasięgu ręki.

Przymknęła oczy, myśląc nad jego słowami.

- Może teraz chce sprawdzić, na co nas stać. Ile jesteśmy w stanie poświęcić, by poznać odpowiedź.

Potrząsnął głową.

- On cię kusi, nie sprawdza. Sprawdził cię w sierpniu.

Zamyśliła się, patrząc na otwarte księgi.

- Patrzyliśmy na te najprostsze. – powiedziała w końcu.

- To prawda. – przytaknął, tłumiąc ziewnięcie – Choć czasem rozwiązanie jest tak banalne, że nawet o nim nie pomyślisz. No, chyba, że jesteś na imprezie. – dodał, uśmiechając się lekko.

Zmarszczyła brwi i zamyśliła się na moment. Po chwili szybko odłożyła kawę i przysunęła do siebie zdjęcie runów.

- Jak mam je porównać, jak mi to zabierasz? – burknął, ale ona uciszyła go ruchem ręki.

Badała znaki milimetr po milimetrze, przesuwając dłonią po powierzchni zdjęcia, jakby ponownie je rysowała. Były dość cienkie i raczej złożone, jednak brakowało im delikatności; miejscami kanciaste lub urywające się jakby w połowie, sprawiały niechlujne wrażenie. _Nic dziwnego, skoro malował je w biegu. _– pomyślała -_ Ale… _

Pochyliła się nad zdjęciem tak nisko, że ledwo dostrzegał już jej twarz; .

- Masz coś? – zapytał niecierpliwie, gdy wreszcie się wyprostowała.

Potrząsnęła głową w milczeniu, jednak wzrok wciąż miała nieobecny. Aż do szóstej rano nie wypowiedziała ani słowa, przekartkowując bez entuzjazmu setki ksiąg. Wreszcie oboje zażyli eliksiru i korzystając z krótkotrwałego wzrostu energii zabrali się za sprzątanie miejsca pracy. Niektóre z książek musieli już oddać do biblioteki, inne należały do ich prywatnego zbioru.

- Przerysuj mi je, dobrze? Chciałabym mieć kopię. – powiedziała, odkładając książki na miejsce.

- Nie lepiej było to zrobić duplikatorem?

- Wolę ręcznie. – odparła zdawkowo - Czasem na pergaminie widzi się więcej. Zrób to, a ja dokończę sprzątanie.

- Jesteś chyba lepsza w te klocki… - mruknął, spoglądając niepewnie na zdjęcie.

- Chyba się nie doceniasz. – stwierdziła, wręczając mu pióro. – Do dzieła.

Podczas gdy on próbował zrobić kopię, ona spokojnie zabrała ze stołu pozostałe księgi i zwoje i umieściła je na swoim miejscu. Na blacie pozostawiła tylko te, które tego dnia powinni zwrócić pani Pince. Nie było ich wiele, ponieważ w większości ich własne zbiory im wystarczały, czasem jednak niektóre książki woleli zostawiać u Shouriego, wiedząc, że mają do nich swobodny dostęp w szkole.

- Więc jak? – zapytała, gdy ostatnia księga wylądowała już na swoim miejscu.

- To jakiś koszmar. – jęknął . – Jestem tuż po zażyciu eliksiru, a ledwo potrafię to zrobić. Linie wciąż rozmazują mi się przed oczami. Zobacz.

Pokazał jej duże, koślawe znaki, w niewielkim stopniu przypominające te na zdjęciu. Tylko drugi, ten podobny do „hagali" pozostawał czytelny.

- Idź już do dormitorium, ja to zrobię. – powiedziała spokojnie. – Chłopaki pewnie wstaną po siódmej. Mówiłeś kiedyś, że potrafisz zasnąć nawet po eliksirze; jeśli to prawda to masz jakąś godzinę. A tu… - wyjęła z kieszeni buteleczkę, w której zostało jeszcze trochę płynu – masz coś na deser.

Uśmiechnął się słabo i zabrał od niej fiolkę.

- Na pewno nie potrzebujesz … ?

- Idź. – burknęła, wypychając go za drzwi.

Zamknęła szybko, wsłuchując się w jego kroki. Gdy ucichły zupełnie odeszła od drzwi i spojrzała jeszcze raz na pergamin. Zabrała go ze stołu wraz ze zdjęciem i zaczęła dokładnie porównywać rysunek z oryginałem. Przekrzywiła głowę, zaintrygowana.

Podobieństwo naprawdę było znikome.

- Nie.– powiedziała stanowczo, odkładając materiały na półkę. – To niemożliwe. Przecież… nawet absurd ma swoje granice. Nawet taki absurd.

[1]Futhark skandynawski – alfabet runiczny, którego nazwa wzięła się od pierwszych sześciu znaków (tak jak w naszym przypadku – od greckich znaków _alfa, beta_). Same w sobie pismo runiczne, to, cytuję „_rodzaj pisma fonologicznego, którego używały przede wszystkim plemiona północnogermańskie: z płw. Jutlandzkiego i Skandynawskiego, oraz Wysp Brytyjskich.". _W CCL oprócz tych głównych runów (które i tak występują już w starszej i młodszej wersji) powstały jeszcze setki odmian, stworzone przez czarodziejów, spełniające różne funkcje i różniące się ze względu na czas, w którym powstały, rejon, itp. Niestety, nie dane mi było dowiedzieć się, jak Rowling zapatruje się na kwestie runów w świecie HP, więc pozwoliłam sobie na pewną dowolność. Oczywiście, nie zamieściłam tu pełnej definicji, ale jeśli ktoś jest zainteresowany tematem, zachęcam do własnych badań.


	8. Latorośl zdrajców

Październik już dawno odszedł w niepamięć i chłodny, deszczowy listopad całkowicie zawładnął okolicami Hogwartu. Zerwawszy już ostatnie liście z okolicznych drzew, wiatr obijał się bezlitośnie o grube mury zamku, jakby za wszelką cenę chciał dostać się do środka. Haloween w tym roku przebiegło w dość nerwowej atmosferze, gdyż wszyscy wciąż dyskutowali o ostatnich, przerażających wydarzeniach. Nawet Huncwoci mieli mniej pomysłów na żarty, choć oczywiście, jak co roku, udało im się rozbić na Snapie jedną z lewitujących pod sufitem dyń. Dziewczyny zaś, zamiast karcić głupie pomysły przyjaciół musiały zająć się swoimi problemami i na siłę wyciągały Sue na ucztę, chcąc choć na chwilę odwrócić jej myśli od utraconych podopiecznych. Szybko jednak okazało się, że jak nie święto, to na pewno nauczyciele zajmą czymś umysł ich przyjaciółki. W połowie listopada osiągnęli prawdopodobnie szczyt swoich możliwości, nawet ci najłagodniejsi.

- W żadnym wypadku. Zapomnij. – powiedziała stanowczo Lily, gdy całą piątką przedzierały się przez korytarze Hogwartu.

- Ale dziewczyny…. W imię przyjaźni…- jęczała Jess, co rusz chwytając którąś za ramię.

- To nie jest w imię przyjaźni, tylko masochizmu.– odparła Cassie, niemalże stratowana przed dwójkę trzecioklasistów.

- Miejcie litość nade mną…

- Ależ mamy. Naprawdę. Tylko na tej litości zakończymy.

- Sue! – Jess chwyciła się ostatniej deski ratunku – Ty mi pomożesz, prawda?

Ta spojrzała na nią niezdecydowana.

- O nie, naszego aniołka nie będziesz wykorzystywać. – odparła od razu Lily i odciągnęła Jess od przyjaciółki. – Sprytne posunięcie.

- Czy wy naprawdę… ?

- Słuchaj, czy to nasza wina, że wybrałaś wróżbiarstwo? Żadna z nas cię do tego nie namawiała.- stwierdziła Leila. – Nawarzyłaś piwa, to teraz je wypij.

- Ale ja się z tym nie uporam do końca życia!

- No, to przynajmniej znasz już swój horoskop. – odparła bez entuzjazmu Cassie.

Lily zachichotała cicho.

- Mam was błagać na kolanach?

- Czemu nie? Co, dziewczyny? - zapytała Leila, patrząc z rozbawieniem na przyjaciółki.

Jess zmiażdżyła ją wzrokiem.

* * *

Trzy kwadranse, pięć histerii, dwa omdlenia i tysiąc jęków później dziewczyny poddały się i z niechętnymi minami obiecały jej pomóc. Otaczający ich Gryfoni przyjęli to z wyraźną ulgą, drżąc na myśl o kolejnym ataku Jessiki. Rozdrażnieni do granic możliwości nie wiedzieli już, czy większą troską powinni otoczyć własne, umęczone uszy, czy ochraniające ich mury zamku – pewni byli jednak, że ani jedno, ani nie drugie nie zniesie już dłużej tylu decybeli.

- Więc jeszcze raz, co mamy zrobić? – zapytała Leila, kładąc nogi na ławę.

Kłótnia, która pochłonęła ich prawie godzinę temu sprawiła, że dziewczyna już dawno zapomniała pełnej treści zadania domowego Jess.

- Mam znaleźć związek pomiędzy pradawnymi przepowiedniami, a zdarzeniami historycznymi i opisać to wszystko w wypracowaniu na minimum trzy rolki pergaminu. – wyrecytowała tamta beznamiętnie.

Cassie, która kończyła jeść połówkę jabłka (jaką kilka minut temu wspaniałomyślnie podzielił się z nią James), zakrztusiła się tak mocno, że Lily musiała parę razy porządnie uderzyć ją w plecy.

- Powiedz mi, czy ta wasza nauczycielka utrzymuje jeszcze jakiś kontakt z rzeczywistością? – zapytała, patrząc na Jess załzawionymi oczami. – Minimum 3 rolki? Nawet MacGonagall by tego nie zadała… No dobrze, zadałaby, gdyby Jim i Syriusz wysadzili klasę w powietrze.

- A masz jakieś źródła? – drążyła Ruda, na wszelki wypadek wstrzymując Cassie od dalszej konsumpcji.

- Zaczekajcie.

Jessica pobiegła do sypialni i zniknęła na kilka minut. Gdy wreszcie stanęła na szczycie schodów, taszcząc ogromny stos książek, Lily cieszyła się w duchu, że Cas zdążyła już zjeść swoje jabłko. W momencie, gdy podręczniki z hukiem wylądowały na stole, a całą piątkę otoczyła gruba warstwa kurzu, wszystkie były jednego zdania – kolejne czterdzieści pięć minut jęków było jednak lepszym rozwiązaniem. Jess, niezrażona minami przyjaciółek, rozdzieliła książki na dwie grupy i pobiegła po drugą część. Wreszcie spojrzała na dziewczyny, zaliczające powoli stan przedzawałowy i zdyszanym głosem oznajmiła:

- To jest historia. – wskazała na książki po lewej – a to wróżby. Mam na to cztery dni.

Lily opadła szczęka.

* * *

Choć było wczesne popołudnie, szczęśliwy splot wypadków pozwolił mu cieszyć się chwilą samotności we własnym dormitorium. Od razu sięgnął po swoją nową zdobycz, położył się wygodnie na łóżku i z namaszczeniem otworzył książkę. Z powodu jej opłakanego stanu musiał naprawdę uważać, by móc potem z czystym sercem oddać ją pani Pince. Niektóre kartki dosłownie wysypywały się ze środka w takich ilościach, że mógłby spokojnie skompletować z nich cały rozdział. Na szczęście ten, który go najbardziej interesował, pozostał jeszcze nietknięty. Odnalazłszy wreszcie odpowiednią stronę, przyjrzał się uważnie zdobiącemu ją rysunkowi, po czym wreszcie zagłębił się w lekturze.

„_Świat zna już wiele dziwnych historii, lecz nigdy nie spotkałem się z bardziej wyjątkową, niż ta opowiedziana mi kilka lat temu, w przydrożnej karczmie, przez jakiegoś włóczęgę. _

_Niewielkiego żądał wynagrodzenia za swoje informacje, odniosłem nawet wrażenie, że i bez zachęty opowiedziałby mi to, co jak twierdzi, widział. A widział naprawdę wiele. _

_Dane mu było bowiem ujrzeć zwierzęta zginające kolana przed człowiekiem, pochylające łby przed jego wielkością i oddające się mu pod opiekę. Zobaczył mężczyznę, który bez lęku wchodził do groty smoka i gładził po grzywie ogromnego lwa, zupełnie, jakby obcował z małym kugucharem. Mężczyznę, który potrafił przybrać kształty wszystkich zwierząt, jakie znał, a swą zwinnością i siłą dorównywał niejednemu z nich. Mężczyznę, który mógł łączyć i mieszać przeróżne właściwości, dając swoim formom moc, jakiej pierwotne zwierzęta nie posiadały. Włóczęga ów twierdził wreszcie, że ujrzał uskrzydlonego jednorożca, najpiękniejsze stworzenie, jakie w życiu widział, które pozwalało się dosiąść tylko jednemu człowiekowi. _

_- To władca, władca mówię ci… – bełkotał – Elephas maximus, Elephas maximus…to jego prawdziwa forma…. Jego zwierzę serca… Elephas maximus _

_- Słoń? – zapytałem niepewnie – Stąd nazwa? _

_Lecz on powtarzał tylko: _

_- 36… Wybrany… Elephas maximus. Widziałem… _

_Niewiele więcej zdołałem się dowiedzieć, ale gdy kładłem już na stół pieniądze, gotowy do opuszczenia karczmy, chwycił mnie nagle za nadgarstek. Chciałem się wyrwać, jednak włóczęga okazał się wyjątkowo silny. Zabrał ze stołu jedną serwetkę, wyjął z kieszeni kawałek węgla i nakreślił na niej jakiś znak. Okrąg z „W" w środku, wokół którego owinęły się dwa kwiaty. _

_- Złe… złe… mówią, że złe… - powtarzał w kółko._

_Usiadłem szybko, widząc, że wzbudzam ciekawość ludzi dookoła, jednak nim zdążyłem zadać mu pytanie, powiedział znów: _

_- Wafalme… Wafalme…to… - urwał nagle i potrząsnął głową._

_- Co takiego? – zapytałem zdziwiony. _

_Zwinął serwetkę i wepchnął mi na siłę do rąk. _

_- Zapamiętaj…Wafalme… Zapamiętaj…"_

Podniósł głowę i spojrzał zamyślony na księgę. Ozdabiający górny róg strony, uskrzydlony jednorożec patrzył na niego dumnie, stając na tylnych nogach. To właśnie on zwrócił jego uwagę wtedy, w bibliotece. Było w nim coś niezwykłego, nawet jak na czarodziejski świat. Był piękny, choć dziwny i nietypowy – a cokolwiek się teraz działo, na pewno w dużym stopniu odchodziło od czarodziejskiej normalności.

Przejrzał jeszcze raz pozostałe kartki; w całej książce nie było ani jednego ruchomego rysunku, wszystkie, choć wykonane z dużą precyzją, przypominały raczej mugolskie dzieła. Być może dlatego Torres nie zdobył takiej popularności, jak Beedle; a może to nie kwestia ozdób, tylko raczej tego jak i o czym pisał. Poruszał kwestie tak niesamowite i mało prawdopodobne, że sam zdawał się nie wierzyć w te historie. Jego styl pisania też pozostawiał wiele do życzenia: czytelnik nie raz mógł odnieść wrażenie, że autor sam krytykował, czy wyśmiewał opisywane mity.

Jednakże w tym wypadku było inaczej. Doskonale ujrzał, że mit o władcy zwierząt miał być punktem kulminacyjnym książki. Torres poświęcił mu wiele czasu i najwyraźniej poprowadził własne, dogłębne śledztwo. Przejrzał następne kartki z uwagą. Setki spekulacji, danych i rysunków... Czekało go jeszcze dużo pracy, a jednak… jak odnieść to, co wie teraz do tego co widział? Historia, która właśnie przeczytał była rzeczywiście niezwykła. Władca zwierząt i magicznych stworzeń? Nawet czarodzieje muszą mieć swoje mity.

„…_zwierzęta zginające kolana przed człowiekiem, pochylające łby przed jego wielkością…."_

Wilkołak zatrzymał się nagle, widząc tamtego wilka. Tak twierdził Peter. Stanął, jakby ujrzał coś niezwykłego. _Ale to nic nie znaczy_ – pomyślał znów – _Być może rzadko widywał zwykłe zwierzęta. Wilk był do niego podobny, a jednak wiele ich różniło. On mógł się po prostu zdziwić._

A jeśli nie?

„… _mógł łączyć i mieszać przeróżne właściwości, dając swoim formom moc, jakiej pierwotne zwierzęta nie posiadały."_

Wilk zmiażdżył wilkołakowi bark i odrzucił na kilka metrów? Skąd znalazła się w nim taka siła? Te zwierzęta były szybkie i zwinne, ale moc wilka leży w jego watasze. Samodzielnie nie odważyłby się powalić jelenia, a co dopiero wilkołaka?

_Ale to mógł być magiczny wilk. – _pomyślał od razu – _One są nieco inne._

A ten znak?

Spojrzał jeszcze raz na wpisane w okrąg W. Nie było go na tych runach, tego był pewien. Ani Peter ani Sue nie mówili też, żeby wilk był naznaczony. W taki razie co to było?

_A tamten martwy wilk_? - pomyślał nagle – _wszyscy mówili, że tam coś było_ - przywołał ten obraz z pamięci, krzywiąc się mimowolnie – _a jeśli to_… ?

_Popadasz w paranoję_. – stwierdził nagle. – _Tego nie możesz być pewien. Nie stałeś dość blisko. _

Głośnie kroki, świadczące o tym, że ktoś zmierzał do dormitorium szybko przerwały jego rozmyślania. Jednym ruchem schował książkę pod łóżkiem i chwycił do ręki pierwszy lepszy podręcznik. Nie wiedział, dlaczego ukrywał swoje śledztwo. Po prostu, po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu czuł, że musi działać sam.

* * *

- Przeklinam cię.

Ich praca była równie emocjonująca co mugolskie rozgrywki szachów na etapie wewnątrzszkolnym. Można by nawet posunąć się do stwierdzenia, że w owych rozgrywkach akcja rozwijała się o wiele szybciej – tam przynajmniej co jakiś czas dochodziło do pewnego znaczącego ruchu. Dziewczyny już dawno przestały liczyć na przełom, ale miały nadzieje na choćby połowiczne zwycięstwo. Niestety, po godzinie doszły do przykrego wniosku, że Jess nie wyjdzie w swoim wypracowaniu poza wstęp. Przynajmniej na razie.

- Gdybym wiedziała, że wróżbiarstwo zacznie przypominać historię magii to bym się nie pisała na coś takiego… - mruknęła tamta, patrząc przepraszająco na Leilę.

Brunetka burknęła coś niezrozumiałego, a Jess wzdychając cicho zapisała kilka zdań na pergaminie.

– Cas, nie śpij!

Cassie, która do tej pory siedziała bez ruchu nad książką, wspierając głowę na rękach, podniosła się z wyraźnym niezadowoleniem. Na jej twarzy, która w końcu wyłoniła się z zasłaniających ją włosów, malowało się skrajne znudzenie.

- Jak zgadłaś? – mruknęła, ziewając.

- Od dziesięciu minut nawet nie przewróciłaś strony, to nie było trudne. Myślisz, że jak się zasłonisz włosami, to nie zgadnę? Sądziłam, że komu jak komu, ale tobie to łatwiej pójdzie. Przecież lubisz czytać książki, nie?

- Nie takie. – mruknęła mrużąc oczy i starając się skupić na tekście. – Ale czego się nie robi dla przyjaciół.

Lily zachichotała.

- Czy ktoś już coś znalazł? – zapytała Sue patrząc beznamiętnie na swoją książkę.

Cisza, jaka zapadła po tym pytaniu dała im jasno do zrozumienia, jak wiele jeszcze przed nimi. Jess znowu szturchnęła Cassie.

- Zostaw, może miałabym proroczy sen. – mruknęła blondyna, tłumiąc ziewnięcie.

Dziewczyny wybuchnęły śmiechem, patrząc na jej znudzoną minę.

- Niech to... – Leila zerwała się nagle, patrząc na zegarek.

Przyjaciółki spojrzały na nią ze szczerym zdumieniem, lecz tamta bez słowa spakowała książki do torby.

- Ale… ? - Jess spojrzała na nią żałośnie, szukając przyczyn tak nagłego buntu.

– Miałam się spotkać z kolegą za pięć minut. – wyjaśniła szybko Leila, widząc jej spojrzenie

- Z kim?

- Z piątego roku. – zaperzyła się - Mam mu pomóc przed Sumami. Jess, wezmę te dwie książki już na górę i zajmę się nimi jak wrócę.

Nim którakolwiek zdążyła zadać choćby jedno pytanie (a po minie Jessiki można było wnioskować, że tych pytań miała znacznie więcej), Leila popędziła do dormitorium, by po kilku minutach z zadziwiającą szybkością pokonać drogę powrotną i w kilku sekundach zniknąć za dziurą w portrecie.

- Chyba ten jej kolega jest bardzo ambitny, nie? – zapytała Sue patrząc na torbę Leili, która ani trochę nie zmniejszyła swoich rozmiarów.

- Chłopak z piątego roku? – Jess patrzyła ze szczerym zdumieniem na przejście w portrecie – Ale który? I czemu mówi o nim dopiero teraz?

Zamyśliła się na chwilę, zupełnie zapominając o zadaniu domowym. Lily, która doskonale podążała tokiem myślowym przyjaciółki, uprzedziła ją zanim tamta zdążyła przedstawić pozostałym swoją teorię.

- Nim zaczniesz ją swatać… – powiedziała podniesionym głosem – Może przyjmij jej wersję. Leila ma kilku znajomych z młodszych lat. Któryś mógł…

- MY znamy jej znajomych. – powiedziała dobitnie Jess. – A oni znają nas. Kto zrobiłby Leili taką krzywdę, by prosić ją o korki? Ja zapytałabym ciebie. – stwierdziła, patrząc na Rudą.

Lily uśmiechnęła się pod nosem, jednak wciąż nie dała się zbić z tropu.

- Ją znają lepiej. A zresztą, Leila nie wyglądała na niezadowoloną.

- I to mnie właśnie najbardziej dziwi – stwierdziła Cassie, patrząc na dziurę w portrecie.

Sue spojrzała ukradkiem na Lily; ich wzrok spotkał się na sekundę, jednak dziewczyny szybko wróciły do dalszej rozmowy.

- Zamiast spekulować, możemy ją same zapytać. – stwierdziła rzeczowo Ruda - Poza tym… wracajmy lepiej do pracy.

Jej przyjaciółki z jękiem przyjęły tę propozycję, jednak posłusznie zatopiły się w lekturze.

Półtorej godziny później ich sytuacja niewiele się zmieniła. Lily rozłożyła się na fotelu trzymając na kolanach jedną z książek, Cassie prawie leżała na stole, stukając z nudów ręką o blat, Sue położyła się na podłodze, ziewając co jakiś czas, a Jess, z miną cierpiętnicy, starała się robić notatki.

- Mam dość! – krzyknęła nagle tak głośno, że wszystkie podskoczyły.

- Powtarzam to od godziny. – mruknęła Sue. – Starczy na dziś.

Zamknęła szybko książkę, a Lily i Cassie poszły w jej ślady. Przez chwilę siedziały w zupełnej ciszy, rozkoszując się chwilą odpoczynku dla zmęczonych oczu.

- Wiesz, że się nie wypłacisz do końca życia? – zapytała Ruda, patrząc na Jess spode łba.

- Dziewczyny … ja bym dla was zrobiła to samo. – jęknęła, wdrapując się na kanapę.

- Nie zabrzmiało to zbyt wiarygodnie. – stwierdziła Cassie, robiąc jej miejsce.

- Idziesz poczytać? – zapytała Jessica z niewinnych uśmieszkiem.

Cas posłała jej mrożące krew w żyłach spojrzenie. Po takim maratonie nawet ona mogła mieć dość książek.

- Nie. – odparła dobitnie. – Muszę napisać list do rodziców. Obiecałam im, że po jakimś czasie dam znać, jak sprawuje się Jake.

- Chcesz go pogrążyć? – zaśmiała się Jessica, patrząc na siedzącego w drugim kącie salonu chłopca.

- Nie, chyba nie. – odparła Cassie, ziewając – Ostatecznie, jeszcze niczego nie zdemolował.

Powolnym krokiem poszła do dormitorium, odprowadzona wzrokiem przyjaciółek. Te zaś kontynuowały swoją sjestę, ze wstrętem odpychając od siebie stos podręczników.

- Ciekawe, gdzie jest Leila, nie? – zapytała Jess sennym głosem. - Powinna chyba niedługo wrócić. Nie wiem, jak wytrzymała tak długo. Przecież sama kiedyś mówiła, że nie nadaje się do nauczania.

- Ludzie się zmieniają. – stwierdziła z namysłem Sue – Może odkryła swoje powołanie?

- Wiesz co, chyba jednak bardziej widzę ją jako aurora niż nauczyciela. – zaśmiała się Jess – Profesor Leila Carter…

- Nawet ładnie brzmi. - zauważyła Lily – Ale tylko wtedy, jak jej nie znasz. – dodała po chwili.

Umilkły, wpatrując się w trzaskające w kominku płomienie. W pokoju Gryfoni mijali ich z dziwnymi minami, szukając przyczyn ich krańcowego zmęczenia.

- Naprawdę chcecie zostać aurorami? – jęknęła Sue po dłuższej ciszy.

- Ja jeszcze nie wiem. – przyznała Ruda. – Leila idzie w zaparte. Cassie zresztą też się zastanawia, w końcu jej wujek nim jest, nie?

- Ale to niebezpieczne, będę się o was martwić. Nie wiem, co bym zrobiła, gdyby… - Sue zająknęła się.

Lily uśmiechnęła się ciepło.

- Wiesz, bycie aurorem nie zawsze się _tak_ kończy. My na pewno będziemy uważać. – stwierdziła, mrugając do Sue - Zresztą, jeszcze trochę czasu minie, zanim wybierzemy swój zawód, więc na razie nic nie wiadomo. – dodała po chwili.

- I tak się będę denerwować. Wolałabym, żebyście pracowały w innym miejscu.

- Ty też nie wybrałaś sobie łatwej ścieżki. – zauważyła Jessica – Przecież nie będziesz pracować tylko z jednorożcami, nie?

Sue uśmiechnęła się smutno pod nosem, wspominając swoich zmarłych podopiecznych.

- Nie, na pewno nie.

Znów zamilkły, pogrążone we własnych myślach. Gdy w końcu Jess opuściła ich towarzystwo oznajmiając, że idzie do Wielkiej Sali, by sprawdzić czy zostało coś do jedzenia, Lily i Sue zostały sam na sam ze swoimi przypuszczeniami. Dziewczyny spojrzały na siebie krótko rozumiejąc się bez słów.

- Korki? – prychnęła Ruda z niedowierzaniem.

Sue zaśmiała się gorzko.

- Leila ma coraz gorsze wymówki, prawda?

- Zerwała się tak nagle… – westchnęła Lily – Jakby to była sprawa życia i śmierci.

Blondyna skrzywiła się nieznacznie. Co jak co, ale śmierć i Leila nigdy nie powinny się znaleźć w jednym zdaniu. Zwłaszcza, że teraz wszelkie metafory stawały się coraz bardziej dosłowne.

* * *

- Już wiem. – powiedziała, rzucając z hukiem książkę na stół.

- Co wiesz? – zapytał, patrząc zdezorientowany na zapisane strony.

- Wiem, dlaczego on nakreślił znak Wafalme.

Spojrzał na nią zaskoczony.

- Bo chciał ci udowodnić, że…

- To też. – przerwała mu krótko. – Ale on mnie wcale z nimi nie utożsamia.

- Ponieważ…?

- On _jest _Wafalme.

Wyraz jego twarzy mówił sam za siebie. Zawieszony pomiędzy niedowierzaniem i rozbawieniem, chciał prawdopodobnie dwa razy przemyśleć to, co powiedziała, zanim ją bezlitośnie wyśmieje.

- Czy ty się słyszysz? Wafalme? Jubatus umarł jakieś półtora tysiąca lat temu, a jego jedyny syn zginął w pożarze, po reformie…

- Powiedz mi, jak łatwo można zabić władcę, co? – zapytała nagle – Nie zastanawiało cię to nigdy, jakim cudem zwykły pożar mógł go wykończyć?

- Nie mniej, niż twoich poprzedników, ale to nic nie zmienia. Był młody, nie umiał kontrolować mocy, które i tak osłabły po postanowieniu jego ojca. Gdyby wrócił tego dnia do zamku…

- … straciłby je zupełnie. – dokończyła, z błyskiem w oku.

- Niektórzy twierdzili, że dlatego się nie ratował. – zauważył.

- Ach, tak. To rzeczywiście w stylu Wafalme, przedłożyć życie nad władzę. Byli chciwi, ale beznadziejnie przywiązani do wszystkiego, co doczesne.

- Czy ty sugerujesz, że…?

- Jua przeżył. Wafalme potrafili oszukać wzrok, słuch _i węch._ Rozumiesz, już? Dlatego nie mogłam go wytropić. On wcale nie znalazł substytut Eliksiru Neutralizującego, on znał ten eliksir. Wybranym nie wolno go używać, ale co obchodzą go nasze prawa?

- Czy ty nie poszłaś przypadkiem za daleko? Wiesz, co to oznacza? Przez półtora tysiąca lat, obok Wybranych rozwijał się stary lud Wafalme? I jakimś cudem, przez te półtora tysiąca lat, żaden nie wpadł na to, by zaatakować, dopiero teraz, za czasów Canis Lupus… wybacz, nawet jak na nasz świat, to brzmi dziwacznie. Daj mi _dowody._

- Proszę bardzo. – powiedziała szybko, przekartkowując książkę. Wyjęła z niej kilka luźnych kawałków pergaminu i podetknęła mu pod nos. – Tu masz spis wszystkich eliksirów w zamku z kilku dni przed reformą. _Eliksir Neutralizujący: 100 fiolek po 50 ml –_ pokazała palcem na jedną z pozycji.

- Tu zaś w tydzień po domniemanej śmierci Juy, którego zwęglone szczątki znaleziono po pożarze lasu. Ubyło dziesięć fiolek. OTO dlaczego władcy powinni czytać raporty swoich pomocników.

- To jeszcze nic nie dowodzi. Dziesięć fiolek to…

- Spójrz tu. Lista składników. Dziwnym trafem ubyło trochę much siatkoskrzydłych, pyłu z rogu jednorożca, śluzu gumohłona i całej reszty, którą znajdziesz w przepisie na EN. Zabrał też kilka innych, być może nie chciał od razu wzbudzać zbyt wielu wątpliwości, ale i tak ma już wszystko, by zrobić eliksir. Ach, właśnie. Dokopałam się do pamiętnika Kaby, pomocnika Jubatusa. Czekaj, zaraz to znajdę… _„Panicz, zginął, to dla nas wielka tragedia_…" jakbyś za nim szczególnie przepadał za życia_… _o, jest, słuchaj_: „Ostatnio nie wiem, co się ze mną dzieję, przez śmierć czcigodnego Juy staje się coraz bardziej rozkojarzony. Nie dość, że nie mogę się doliczyć w magazynie, to jeszcze wczoraj zgubiłem kopię przepisu na Eliksir Neutralizujący, którą niedawno skończyłem. W jednej chwili mam ją na stole, w drugiej – szukam po całym pokoju…" _

Podniosła się powoli i spojrzała na niego z triumfem.

- Dziesięć fiolek to za mało, by Jubatus zwrócił na to uwagę po śmierci syna. Kaba nawet nie chciał zadręczać swojego pana i pewnie zrzucił późniejsze błędy na karby rozkojarzenia, ewentualnie odszedł do wniosku, że Jubatus zaczyna usuwać swoje zapasy, co w końcu później zrobił, jako zagorzały przeciwnik eliksiru.

Z obłędem w oczach wpatrywał się w kartki, próbując zestawić sobie wszystko to, co mówiła, z niewyraźnym obrazem ich przeciwnika.

- To nie wszystko. – powiedziała nagle, odsuwając pergaminy na bok. – Patrz.

Otworzyła księgę na zaznaczonej wcześniej stronie i podsunęła mu pod nos. Nachylił się nad nią zaciekawiony. Pokazała palcem interesującą ją rzecz. Wskazana przez nią czarno – biała fotografia była mu dość znana. Pochodziła z połowy siedemnastego wieku, z czasów, kiedy pierwsze wersje czarodziejskich aparatów fotograficznych zaczęły powoli podbijać świat1, więc postacie nie poruszały się na niej tak naturalnie, jak na nowoczesnych zdjęciach. Przedstawiała obóz czarodziejów, niedługo przed rozpoczęciem bitwy z Goblinami.

- Torres. – powiedział krótko - Shouri już nam to kiedyś pokazywał. Mamy teraz dyskutować o tym, jak bardzo go nienawidzisz, czy jak bardzo nieuważny był Fabo?

Spojrzała na niego zdenerwowana i pokręciła głową.

- Ani, ani.

- Więc co to ma do rzeczy? Było mnóstwo takich bitew, a to, że akurat Torresowi udało się tą sfotografować, to cóż... Zdobył za to więcej pieniędzy niż za _„Legendy i baśnie" _

- Ale nie omieszkał wetknąć swoje pięć knutów do teorii o władcy zwierząt twierdząc, że bitwy w tym czasie były łagodniejsze. – stwierdziła chłodno. – Tak, wiem. Nie oto mi chodzi. Przyjrzyj się uważnie temu zdjęciu. Torres był głupcem, naprawdę. Strasznym głupcem. Ujął coś, czego się nawet nie spodziewał. I chwała jego ślepocie, bo władcy nie wygrzebaliby się z tego tak łatwo.

- O czym ty mówisz? – zapytał, patrząc na nią z niepokojem.

Przez chwilę odniosła wrażenie, że poddawał w wątpliwość jej stan psychiczny. Jednak w jej głowie, po raz pierwszy od wielu tygodni, nie rodziły się żadne wątpliwości. Każdy element łamigłówki odnalazł wreszcie swoje miejsce – wszystko ułożyło się w niespodziewaną, ale jakże oczywistą odpowiedź.

- Przyjrzyj się temu uważnie. – powtórzyła ostro.

Nachylił się nad księgą jeszcze raz i zmrużył oczy. Szukał, rozpaczliwie szukał czegoś, co mogło ją tak zaabsorbować, jednak zdjęcie wyglądało normalnie – jak na swój wiek, rzecz jasna. Po dłuższej ciszy podniósł głowę i popatrzył na nią zdezorientowany. Westchnęła ze zniecierpliwienia i pokazała palcem na jednego ze stojących na pierwszym palnie czarodziejów. Był wysoki i dobrze zbudowany, lecz miał na sobie stare, nieco poszarpane ubranie. Mówił o czymś ze złością do stojącego niedaleko przywódcy obozu czarodziejów.

- Ramię. – warknęła. – Spójrz, co wystaje spod rękawa.

Poświeciła różdżką tak, by mógł zobaczyć więcej szczegółów.

- Jakiś… tatuaż… niepełny, chyba…

Poderwał się nagle i pokiwał głową.

- To nie może być…

- Może. – odarła i rzuciła na stół to samo, powiększone zdjęcie. - Znak Rodu Wafalme. To fragment okręgu i „W". Jestem pewna.

- Oszalałaś. – stwierdził ze strachem. – Na świecie jest tysiące runów.

- Ja oszalałam? Pomyśl logicznie! To wszystko jest oczywiste! – rzuciła na stół powiększone zdjęcie i spojrzała na niego uważnie. – Skąd taka wiedza o władcy zwierząt? Skąd znak Wafalme na wilku? Skąd wiedział, jak zacząć szukać? Skąd wiedział, że teraz jest czas władcy? Wybrani pojawiają się losowo, ale dobrze wprawione oko wychwyci zmiany. Wiedział, że gdzieś na świecie jest władca, więc zaczął niepokoić jego poddanych. Gdy poznał jego Wantimę, zabrał się za wilki… bawił się, sprawdzał, testował moją wytrzymałość…wyręczając się innymi, rzecz jasna. Złapaliśmy jego kłusowników krótko przed końcem wakacji, ale czy to naprawdę go powstrzymało? Wątpię. Potem przyszedł wrzesień. Wafalme nie wiedział, dokąd odchodzimy, trudno śledzić szlak teleportacjai, prawda? Wiedział jednak, że jesteśmy w wieku szkolnym, więc przestał już mordować zwierzęta, tylko zabrał się za poszukiwania. Siedzący w więzieniu kłusownicy mogli nam jednak dostarczyć pewnych informacji, więc zabił ich… bo to by było za wcześnie… - dodała, bardziej do siebie, niż do niego. – za wcześnie…

Zamyśliła się na chwilę, wpatrując niewidzącym wzrokiem w płomienie kominka. Po chwili otrząsnęła się, spojrzała na przerażoną twarz swojego kompana i kontynuowała:

- Zabił ich w sposób, który nie wzbudził większych podejrzeń u mugoli, ale dla nas był czymś mało prawdopodobnym. To miał być drugi znak jego obecności, rozumiesz? Subtelna zapowiedź tego, co niedługo miało się stać. A potem…

- Wilkołak... – szepnął, patrząc na nią z niedowierzaniem.

- Dokładnie! Tylko tego było mu trzeba. Zapewne najbardziej podejrzewał Hogwart, ale teraz był już pewien, gdzie jesteśmy. Więc dał kolejny znak. Zabił wilka, umieszczając na nim swój symbol w geście zwycięstwa i odcisk łapy. Jego łapy. Jego Wantimy. Rozumiesz już?

- A te znaki?

- _Hagala._ – szepnęła zamyślonym głosem. - Hagala oznacza zmianę. – dodała już głośniej - Zmianę na lepsze. On kwestionuje mój urząd. Chce strącić Wybranych z tronu.

Pobladł, wpatrując się tępo w zdjęcie Torresa.

- Co z resztą znaków? – zapytał słabo, po chwili milczenia.

- Pamiętasz, jak prosiłam cię wtedy, byś je przerysował? Nie potrafiłeś, choć wypiłeś eliksir. Odrzucałam od siebie tę możliwość, ale teraz już jestem pewna. Tylko jeden alfabet chroni tak magiczna bariera.

- Arinatsu? – jęknął. – Ale jak… wasz język? I ty go nie poznałaś?

Zaśmiała się sztucznie, wyciągając na wierzch zdjęcie runów.

- Sama nie mogłam w to uwierzyć, ale taka jest prawda. Jakimś cudem Wafalme opanowali bardzo… kulawą wersję Arinatsu. Uwierz mi, nie spodziewając się go tutaj mógłbyś naprawdę posądzić te runy o wszystko, tylko nie o język zwierząt. On jest łagodny, subtelny, pełen skrętów, przypominających nie zarysy postaci ptaków, węży czy wilków. Ten tu – spojrzała na zdjęcie z obrzydzeniem – ciosany, brzydki, pozbawiony lekkości, poza tym… To słowo zapisane jest źle.

- Wiesz, co tu napisał?

Skinęła głową, wpatrując się w runy.

- Arinatsu… jest czymś na kształt sylabariusza, choć nie do końca. Zapisuje różnorakie dźwięki, często podobne do tych wydawanych przez zwierzęta, jednak sposób ich użycia jest różny. Mamy na przykład kilka różnych rodzajów samotnego _„i",_ nieco mniej _„hi"_ i od słowa zależy, który zapis mamy użyć. _Sehikan._ – szepnęła, a on spojrzał na nią zaskoczony.

Powiedziała to dziwnie, szybko i melodyjnie, a on już sekundę później nie był w stanie tego powtórzyć. Tak, to musiał być ten język.

- To powinno być zapisane zupełnie inaczej. Najwyraźniej wyższe _„hi"_ sprawia mu duży kłopot, więc zastąpił _„h"_ hagalą i dodał samotne, _„słowicze i"._ Uwierz mi, to jest naprawdę wersja dla kreatywnych. Hagala mu pasowała, zarówno w wersji fonetycznej jak i znaczeniowej – założę się, że wytłumaczy swoją niewiedzę „drugim dnem przekazu". – prychnęła.

Umilkli, wpatrując się w rozłożone na stoliku papiery. To wszystko było takie nierealne, a jednak układało się w logiczną całość. Wafalme. Półtora tysiąca lat.

- A… co to znaczy? – zapytał w końcu

- _Sehikan?_ Czekam.

Spojrzeli po sobie krótko.

- Więc czeka… Mordował w bestialski sposób moich poddanych. Tępił ich, zakłócał ich spokój, wszystko po to, żeby mnie zwabić, dawać wskazówki lub pokazać swoją wielkość.

Nikt nie ma prawa naruszać mojego królestwa. Chce walki? Więc będzie ją miał. I przysięgam na pamięć Założyciela, że to była najgorsza decyzja w jego życiu.

Spojrzał na nią niepewnie, przerażony tonem jej głosu.

- Skąd wiesz, że teraz go znajdziesz? Że się nie ukryje?

Zaśmiała się chłodno.

- Pokażę mu, że wiem, kim jest. Na to czekał. Zorientuje się, że wchodzę do lasu znając swojego wroga.

Podeszła do szafy w rogu pokoju, wyciągnęła różdżkę i wyszeptała jakieś zaklęcie. Po chwili usłyszał delikatny brzdęk metalu.

- Teraz na pewno się zorientuje. – warknęła, wyciągając z pochwy długi, srebrny miecz.

* * *

Zapadła noc, a setka gwiazd rozbłysła na ciemnogranatowym niebie. Chłodny wiatr co rusz targał koronami drzew w Zakazanym Lesie, lub podrywał liście, jakby zapraszał je do podniebnego tańca.

Poruszała się zwinnie i bezszelestnie, mimo tego, że nie miała zamiaru się skradać.

Jak każdy władca była częścią lasu, ten zaś zawsze udzielał im schronienia. Stąpała pewnie, zupełnie jakby znała każdą gałąź i każdy korzeń na swojej drodze.

Już dawno straciła z oczu Zamek i błonia, a ciemność opanowała ją z każdej strony, tak, jak kilka tygodni wcześniej idących tą samą drogą uczniów. Ona jednak nie miała problemu z poruszaniem się w takich warunkach: pomimo braku światła widziała dokładnie wszystkie szczegóły, a jej czujny słuch rejestrował każdy najmniejszy szelest. Minęła bokiem polanę, na której niedawno stoczyła pamiętny pojedynek i ruszyła dalej, w głąb lasu, do miejsc, do których nawet Hagrid rzadko się zapuszczał. Wokół niej panowała nienaturalna cisza, a w powietrzu dało się wyczuć stan napięcia i oczekiwania.

_One zawsze wiedzą. – _pomyślała, spoglądając kątem oka za siebie_ – Nawet w tym wypadku, gdy nigdy wcześniej coś takiego nie miało miejsca. _

Nie wiedziała, co myśleć. To wszystko wydawało się być dziwnym snem, a jednak… szła przez las, czując obijający się o jej nogi miecz, gotowa na stoczenie walki z członkiem Rodu, który od półtora tysiąca lat powinien nie istnieć. On czekał z Shourim na błoniach.

Wierzył, że wróci. Błagał, by mógł iść z nią – po raz pierwszy odmówiła. Ta sprawa go nie dotyczyła, choć bardzo jej pomagał, nie był ich władcą. Tej nocy najmocniej poczuła brzemię własnej odpowiedzialności, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, ile milionów istot powierzyło jej swój los. Właśnie szła walczyć w ich obronie.

Próbowała sobie przypomnieć to dzikie pragnienie mordu, które targała nią, gdy unosiła się nad krwawymi runami. Choć wtedy również było uwarunkowane chęcią uratowania poddanych, nie mogła go w tej chwili w sobie rozbudzić. Szła całkiem spokojna – świadoma swojego zadania, ale spokojna. Wafalme musiał zginąć.

_A gdyby…_ To właśnie był drugi powód dla jakiego nie pozwoliła mu pójść z nią. Nie powinien tego oglądać. Jeśli przegra, Wafalme nie będzie miał litości. Wzdrygnęła się lekko, po raz pierwszy od kilku godzin dopuszczając do siebie uczucie strachu. Być może idzie na śmierć. Być może ani jej rodzina, ani przyjaciele nigdy więcej jej nie zobaczą.

Zatrzymała się nagle i odwróciła w kierunku zamku. Dlaczego nie patrzyła na niego dłużej? Jak wyglądał oświetlony Hogwart?

Przymknęła oczy, chcąc za wszelką cenę przywołać ten obraz. Dlaczego było to takie trudne? Oglądała go codziennie, a teraz, gdy…

_Chciałabym o nim myśleć, umierając. _

To zdanie pojawiło się w jej głowie tak nagle, jakby ktoś je tam podrzucił. Jej serce zabiło szybciej i czuła, że krew odpływa jej z twarzy.

Jak śmieją się dziewczyny? A on…?

_Skończ._ – powiedziała w duchu ostro, przywołując się do porządku – _Idziesz po zwycięstwo. Musisz wygrać, bo ci ufają._

Śmierć już nie raz zaglądała jej w oczy, jednak nigdy nie była jej tak świadoma. Tu rachunek był prosty – _albo on, albo ja_.

_Shouri wszystko zabezpieczył. Ale… _

Powinna z nim wcześniej porozmawiać. Lepiej, żeby on nie pamiętał. Ma przed sobą całe życie.

Ś_wietnie._ – skwitowała nagle – _Może jeszcze usiądę i zacznę spisywać testament. _

Trudno jest kpić z siebie będąc w takim położeniu, ale to właśnie czarny humor stał się ich najlepszym przyjacielem w trakcie wszystkich misji. Nawet teraz, w tak podbramkowej sytuacji, pomógł jej wrócić do równowagi – po chwili odzyskała wreszcie upragniony spokój, skupiając się głównie na swoim zadaniu. Cień strachu, zepchnięty w najgłębsze partie podświadomości, nie mógł jej teraz przeszkodzić.

Znów ruszyła przed siebie, zagłębiając się w najciemniejsze partie lasu.

Od jakichś pięciu minut czuła przy sobie czyjąś obecność. Szedł cicho, naprawdę cicho, lecz nie dość, by oszukać jej słuch. Fakt, że wiatr, zdawał się nie dotyczyć tego miejsca działał na jego korzyść, ale mimo to wydawało jej się, że czuje w powietrzu jego nikły zapach. Czekała. Cały czas czekała. Pokonując zgrabnie wszelkie nierówności i wyboiste korzenie, trafiła na podłużne, prostokątne zagłębienie, przypominające malutką, łysą polanę. Zsunęła się szybko po otaczających ją korzeniach i stanęła pewnie na ziemi.

- Lubisz dramatyzm, prawda? To miejsce powinno ci odpowiadać. – powiedziała spokojnie, nie odwracając się nawet za siebie.

Cichy śmiech potoczył się echem po lesie. Słyszała, jak mężczyzna przechodzi z boku, jakieś dziesięć metrów od niej, po czym w końcu ujrzała jak wynurza się z cienia.

Był wysoki, dobrze zbudowany; mógł mieć około trzydziestu lat. Średniej długości czarne włosy opadały luźno na ramiona, a twarz pokrywał kilkudniowy zarost. Ubrany był w stare, poszarpane szaty w kolorze ciemnego grafitu. Wokół jednej z dłoni miał obwiązany kawałek szmatki - najwyraźniej leczył niedawne odciski, czy rany. Szarymi, świdrującymi oczami wpatrywał się w Canis Lupus, a jego twarz wykrzywił delikatny uśmiech.

Przyglądając się jej z lekko przekrzywioną głową, zszedł powoli po korzeniach drzew i stanął jakieś pięć metrów od niej. Poruszał się z niebywała gracją, co niesamowicie kontrastowało z jego wyglądem – każdy wziąłby go przecież za żebraka. Na ustach przybysza wciąż błąkał się słaby uśmiech.

Zmrużyła gniewnie oczy, a z jej gardła wydobyło się ciche warczenie.

- Canis Lupus? – zapytał z ironią.

Jego głos był dość wysoki, jednak na swój sposób melodyjny.

- 47 władca Wybrany po ogłoszeniu Wielkiej Reformy Jubatusa. Cóż to za zaszczyt. – skłonił się lekko, z szyderczym uśmiechem na ustach.

Uniosła nieco głowę, przyglądając mu się uważnie.

- Potomek Juy. – powiedziała cicho – Dziedzic Wafalme. _Saiano a'le?_

Mężczyzna zaśmiał się cicho.

- Hasira, syn Ahmy.

- No proszę. – powiedziała chłodno - W mowie znasz Arinatsu o wiele lepiej.

- Wskazówka była za trudna? – zapytał, nie dając zbić się z tropu.

- Tak. – stwierdziła bardziej do siebie, niż do niego. – Ty musisz być Wafalme. Kto by pomyślał.

- Prawda? – podchwycił, a jego oczy rozbłysły w ciemnościach – Już dawno nas pogrzebaliście.

- Nie o tym mówię. – przerwała mu szybko - Nigdy nie byliście dobrymi władcami dla zwierząt i magicznych stworzeń. Zawsze obchodził was tylko czubek własnego nosa. Ale żeby mordować niewinne stworzenia, tylko po to, by zwrócić na siebie uwagę? Czy można upaść jeszcze niżej?

- Licz się ze słowami. – jego głos przybrał nagle inną, ostrzejszą barwę, a z gardła wydobył się ostrzegawczy ryk.

- Kim dla mnie jesteś, żebym miała bać się tych gróźb? – zapytała zimnym głosem.

- Mógłbym zadać to samo pytanie. – wyszeptał – Z naszego rodu pochodził Założyciel i wielu sławnych władców. A czym ty możesz się poszczycić, wilku?

- Chanzo nie był Wafalme, tak samo jak jego pierwsi potomkowie. Ty wy uczłowieczyliście ten urząd.

- Chanzo jest moim praojcem.

- Moim też. – powiedziała spokojnie – Jesteśmy spokrewnieni przez wspólne brzemię. Noszę na szyi Wielkie Medalion, który powstał w jego obecności.

Wyjęła na wierzch oprawiony czerwony kryształ w kształcie rombu, zawieszony na długim, złotym łańcuszku.

- To jego łzy i ich krew. Krew, którą niedawno przelewałeś bez zmrużenia oka. A wiesz, co jest w środku? Wilk.

- Do czasu. – syknął cicho.

Zmrużyła gniewnie oczy, warcząc cicho.

- Wasza pycha była dla nas największą zagadką, ale skoro tak ślepo wierzyliście w ludzkie symbole, większość z was powinna zamieniać się w pawie.

Obnażył zęby, a z jego gardła wydobył się groźny pomruk.

- A tu pewnie lew… – westchnęła, niezrażona reakcją przeciwnika - Jednak nim zaczniemy to, po co tu przyszliśmy, odpowiedz mi tylko na jedno pytanie.

Hasira uniósł brwi. Gniew na chwilę ustąpił miejsca zaciekawieniu i mężczyzna spojrzał na nią z góry.

- Canis Lupus potrzebuje ode mnie informacji? Myślałem, że dostałaś dużo czasu. – zakpił.

- Wystarczająco. – warknęła. – Nie o to chodzi. Torres.

- Ach. – Hasira zaśmiał się melodyjnie. – Rzeczywiście.

- To wasza sprawka, prawda? To przez was nasza tajemnica połowicznie wyszła na jaw? To wy napuściliście tego żebraka?

W jej głosie na zmianę przeplatała się pewność z niedowierzaniem. Czuła, że to oni. Nie mogła tylko uwierzyć, jak można posunąć się do takiego czynu.

- Zamysł był całkiem dobry. – stwierdził Hasira powoli – Jednak Takeo za bardzo uwierzył w rozsądek swoich byłych podopiecznych.

- Sądził, że zwierzęta i magiczne stworzenia zobaczą jak nieostrożni są Wybrani i pozbawią nas całej mocy? – prychnęła – Czy wierzył, że sam Fabo się jej zrzeknie, a on wtedy będzie mógł ją spokojnie przejąć?

Hasira uśmiechał się przebiegle.

- Umiesz myśleć, wilku, ale teraz niewiele ci to pomoże. Tak, Takeo wierzył, że wasza nieostrożność…

- NASZA nieostrożność? – wybuchnęła – Postawiliście sobie wielki zamek pośrodku afrykańskiej dżungli, chroniąc go paroma nędznymi zaklęciami, TY mi mówisz o nieostrożności? To przez was Torres dowiedział się o Wybranych, gdyby nie…

- Żyjecie wśród ludzi. – przerwał jej Hasira podniesionym głosem – Nie można być władcą i normalnym człowiekiem! Narażacie nas urząd na ujawnienie, powinniście…

- Co? Siedzieć pośrodku sali tronowej w dziewiczej puszczy i cały dzień wydawać rozkazy? To nie jest ludzki urząd – syknęła, kładąc szczególny nacisk na przymiotnik. – Masz władzę, by móc im służyć. Co zrobiliście przez pięćset lat rządów? Co, pytam? Gdyby nie Jubatus mielibyście zamki we wszystkich państwach świata, a co ze zwierzętami? To one nas tu zawołały. One! O tym właśnie zapomnieliście, Hasiro. Zdradziliście własny urząd. Uczłowieczyliście go w najgorszym tego słowa znaczeniu. Macie setki pustych symboli władzy, stworzyliście różne korony, berła i szaty, które nikomu nie są potrzebne. To – wyciągnęła jeszcze raz medalion – To jest wszystko, czego nam trzeba. To ma pokazać, kim jesteś. Ich krew i nasze łzy. Tak powstał władca zwierząt i magicznych stworzeń – z ich cierpienia i naszego współczucia. Nie ze złota, srebra czy platyny. Wykorzystując swoje wpływy otaczaliście się jakimś bezwartościowym żelastwem zupełnie zapominając o tym, co najważniejsze. Zrozum. Pięćset lat to o pięćset za dużo.

- Jak śmiesz? – krzyknął, patrząc na nią gniewnie - Ty chcesz mnie pouczać? Dość tego, Canis Lupus. Dość ukrywania się i waszej ignorancji. Tej nocy Władcy Wybrani przejdą do historii.

- Doprawdy? – zawarczała.

Spojrzeli sobie w oczy, mierząc swoją siłę. Przez chwilę na polanie zapanowała zupełna cisza.

- Przypuszczam, że do jakiegoś stopnia opanowałeś przemianę. – powiedziała w końcu, spokojniejszym głosem - W jedno zwierzę, tak?

- W najwyższą formę Wantimy.

Przewróciła oczami.

- Myślałam, że żaden Wybrany tego nie usłyszy. – mruknęła. – Biały lew? Jakie to _ludzkie._

Hasira zaryczał gniewnie. Na niej nie zrobiło to jednak żadnego wrażenia.

– Chcę, żeby ta walka była uczciwa. – podjęła, całkowicie ignorując jego zachowanie - Więc również będę się zmieniać tylko w moją Wantimę. Sądzę, że zrezygnujesz z różdżek, prawda?

Wyjęła go tak szybko, że ujrzał jedynie błysk stali. Teraz dzierżyła w dłoni duży, srebrny miecz, ozdobiony po bokach dziwnymi, cienkimi znakami. Ten sam, który kilka godzin wcześniej pokazała swojemu towarzyszowi.

- Oręż Chanzo... – wyszeptał.

- Przechodzi na każdego Władcę Wybranego, zgodnie z jego wolą. – odparła spokojnie. – Z tego co wiem, wy woleliście coś innego. Wyjmij więc swój.

Hasira dobył miecz. Broń Canis Lupus wyglądała przy nim dość ubogo; rękojeść broni potomka Juy była inkrustowana złotem, z mnóstwem roślinnych i zwierzęcych ornamentów. Dziewczyna dostrzegła, że na samym szczycie były cztery łby lwów, podtrzymujące klingę. Wzdłuż ostrza zaś błyszczał cienki, złoty pasek. Zapisane obok znaki były identyczne jak te na mieczu Canis Lupus.

- Przerost formy nad treścią – mruknęła pod nosem. – Nie wiem, jak utrzymaliście się przez tyle lat.

Ich ostrza skrzyżowały się tak nagle, że potencjalny widz z trudem dostrzegły ich ruch. Nieprzyjemny brzdęk stali zakłócił martwą ciszę lasu.

- Equus powiedział kiedyś, że zrozumienie jest przywilejem wybranych. – syknął Hasira.

Ich twarze dzieliło niecałe dziesięć centymetrów. Wciąż napierali na siebie mieczami, które drżały delikatnie w ich rękach.

- Wybranych? – zapytała, śmiejąc się złośliwie – I po co te komplementy?

Odskoczyli od siebie szybko i znowu natarli z krzykiem. Na początku atakowali rzadko, rozważnie, starając się wyczuć przeciwnika. Chodzili powoli, po okręgu, mierząc się spojrzeniem, jakby sprawdzali, których z nich jest silniejszy. Wreszcie Hasira zaatakował; z łatwością go zablokowała i odepchnęła do tyłu. Przyszedł też czas na Canis Lupus: z zadziwiającą lekkością, jakby nie trzymała w rękach ciężkiego oręża, rzuciła się w stronę przeciwnika, zmuszając go do wycofania się. Ten jednak nie chciał pozostać jej dłużny - skoczył do dziewczyny tak nagle, że w ostatniej chwili zdołała ochronić się przed zranieniem i z trudem odparła ponowny atak.

Ich walka jednak miała się dopiero rozwinąć.

To stało się tak nagle, że niewprawne oko mogłoby nawet tego nie zauważyć: przez ułamek sekundy zamiast walczących pojawiły się zwierzęta. Biały lew i czarny wilk przebiegli obok siebie, próbując dosięgnąć wroga kłami. Sekundę później, już w ludzkiej formie, rzucili się ku sobie z mieczami w dłoniach.

W tym pojedynku nie siła, lecz refleks i wytrzymałość były najważniejsze. Przeciwnicy doskakiwali do siebie, co rusz zmieniając postać i nie raz zadając sobie głębokie rany. W pewnym momencie Canis Lupus podrzuciła w górę miecz, co na chwilę rozkojarzyło Hasirę – ona zaś tylko na to czekała. Z głuchym warczeniem rzuciła się na jego klatkę piersiową. Mężczyzna opadł z jękiem na ziemię, a wilk wbił boleśnie pazury w jego ciało. Po chwili, w ludzkie formie, dziewczyna złapała szybko swój miecz. Lecz biały lew zrzucił ją z siebie z rykiem i natarł w jej stronę. Odskoczyła zwinnie w bok, by po chwili zaatakować go z góry i wgryźć się w jego kłąb. Zwierzę zaryczało dziko i uniosło się na dwóch łapach. Dziewczyna opadła na ziemię, trzymając kurczowo miecz, lecz tym razem Hasira był szybszy. Sięgnąwszy po coś do kieszeni, sypnął w jej stronę czerwonym proszkiem. Momentalnie poczuła piekący ból oczu. Mężczyzna zaśmiał się gdzieś obok niej.

-_ uczciwośc, _Canis Lupus, jest wyjatkowo względnym pojęciem.

Jej ciało zareagowało zanim pomyślała, co robi; słysząc, jak Hasira rzuca się na nią z lewej strony odskoczyła w przód i odwróciła się w jego stronę. Przez załzawione oczy dostrzegła rozmazaną postać przeciwnika. Przybrała wilczą postać, ufając bardziej uszom i kłom zwierzęcia niż stalowej broni i chorym oczom. Nim zdążył zamienić się w lwa, przebiegła szybko obok jego nóg, zatapiając kły w kolanie. Ostry, rwący ból przeszył go na wskroś i z krzykiem upadł na ziemię. Zatrzymała się i spojrzała w jego kierunku, wciąż walcząc z podrażnionymi oczami. Niestety, tym razem to on był szybszy. Lew natarł na nią tak niespodziewanie, że nie zdążyła się już wycofać. Poczuła jego kły w swoim boku i kilka sekund później z trzaskiem wylądowała na pniu pobliskiego drzewa. Osunęła się na ziemię, dysząc ciężko.

Miecz był za daleko. Podniosła się na nogi, z trudem łapiąc oddech. Przenikliwy ból pleców całkowicie ogarnął jej umysł, a podrażnione proszkiem oczy wciąż nie funkcjonowały normalnie. Lewa tylna łapa ugięła się pod nią nagle i poczuła spływająca po niej ciepłą posokę krwi.

Była wyczerpana, ale mogłaby przyjąć właściwości; wtedy pokonałaby go z łatwością. Jednak ona trzymała się danego na początku słowa.

Wyzwał wilka i będzie walczył z wilkiem.

Kolejny unik, skok i atak; biała sierść lwa poszatkowana już była głębokimi i płytkimi ranami, jednak wielki kot potrafił zadać o wiele większy ból. Nie przemieniali się już tak często, jak wcześniej – co mogłaby zrobić w ludzkiej formie z ranną nogą? Teraz, gdy zwinność i refleks wilka były osłabione, siła lwa mogła wreszcie dojść do głosu. Kolejne uderzenie i wilczyca upadła ciężko na ziemię, odrzucona na kilka metrów od swojego przeciwnika.

- _Jak mogłaś sądzić, że mnie pokonasz?_ – usłyszała jego kpiący głos tuż nad sobą_._

Musi się podnieść. Musi walczyć. Jej łeb zachwiał się niebezpiecznie, a obraz przeciwnika zamazywał co rusz. Kilka metrów dalej błysnęła klinga miecza.

– _Wilk nigdy nie pokona lwa, Lupus. Nigdy. _

Zmrużyła oczy. Stał tuż nad nią; doskonale słyszała jego głęboki, nierównomierny oddech. Krtań była niedaleko, osłonięta grubą skórą i gęsto grzywą. Niedaleko.

Wdech. Wydech. Wdech. Wydech.

- _Lew… - _szepnęła cicho, leżąc nieruchomo.

Musi zbierać siły. Choćby przez kilka sekund. Niech sam skróci jej dystans.

_- Słucham? -_ spojrzał na nią z politowaniem, pochylając łeb.

Uśmiechnęła się w duchu.

_- Lew nie powinien… stawać do walki z wilkiem… skoro własna pycha… przysłania mu wzrok…_

Potem wszystko wydarzyło się już bardzo szybko. Wilczyca poderwała się ziemi warcząc głucho i rozdziawiła pysk najszerzej jak potrafiła. Nim jej przeciwnik zdążył cokolwiek zrobić, dosięgnęła gardła. Lew zaryczał przeraźliwie i uniósł się na tylnych łapach, jednak wilk wciąż wisiał u jego szyi, z każdą sekundą wbijając kły coraz głębiej. Ciepła krew prysnęła na jego pysk, lew rzucał się jak oszalały, jednak pomimo ran, jakie zadawał przeciwnikowi, ten uparcie trzymał się jego krtani, powoli zaciskając szczęki. Gęsta grzywa, szeroka szyja i niezwykła siła szarpiącego się Hasiry stanowiły ogromną przeszkodę, jednak Canis Lupus nie dawała za wygraną. Oślepiana krwią lwa, szarpała boleśnie jego szyję, gotując się na ostateczne zmiażdżenie krtań. Ogarnięty szałem lew zdołał ją jednak odrzucić i wilk upadł ciężko na ziemię. Rycząc dziko, Hasira zdecydował się na ostatni, rozpaczliwy krok. Tym razem jednak, Canis Lupus nie pozwoliła mu do siebie dojść.

Miecz błysnął krótko, gdy z krzykiem zamachnęła się na przeciwnika.

Spojrzał na nią zaskoczony, jakby nie słyszał trzasku pękającej krtani. Ludzka postać co rusz pojawiała się i znikała na miejscu białego lwa, a w szarych oczach Hasiry rodziło się coraz większe zdumienie. Klęczał.

Upuściła miecz, dysząc ciężko.

Ich spojrzenia spotkały się jeszcze na chwilę. Opadł na ziemię w zupełnej ciszy.

Drżał tylko kilka sekund – potem znieruchomiał zupełnie.

Siedziała na ziemi, tuż obok martwego ciała Hasiry. Ostatnie sekundy, w których rzuciła się po swój miecz i odwracając szybko zamachnęła na lwa, zdawały się dla niej wiecznością. Każdy ruch pamiętała tak, jakby był skrupulatnie zaplanowany.

_Rachunek był prosty. On albo ja. _

Podniosła się do klęczek i przyjęła wilczą postać. Powoli podeszła do ciała przeciwnika.

Krew lwa spływała jeszcze po jej pysku i sierści, zabarwiając ją na ciemnoczerwoną. Wciąż otaczała ich śmiertelna cisza, jakby cały las wstrzymał oddech. Przez kilka sekund patrzyła w milczeniu na truchło lwa.

Potem zawyła.

Jej ostry, donośny głos potoczył się echem dookoła, a wszyscy mieszkańcy lasu momentalnie podnieśli łby.

Ich pani wygrała pojedynek. Wbrew temu, co twierdził jej martwy przeciwnik, czas Canis Lupus dopiero się zaczynał. Jej potęga osiągnęła swój szczyt. Ten wilk, ogłaszający teraz światu swoje zwycięstwo, nie zamierzał już zgiąć kolan przed żadnym ze swoich wrogów.

Słyszeli to. On i Shouri.

- Udało jej się! Słyszysz? Udało!

A donośne wycie wciąż niosło się po okolicy, przekazując poddanym szczęśliwą wiadomość. Zwierzęta i magiczne stworzenia słuchały uważnie jego przekazu, a ich cichy szept wtórował co rusz jej głosowi.

_- Canis Lupus wygrała… Nasza pani…wygrała. _

1 Tak, wiem, że w XVII w nie uświadczono jeszcze aparatu fotograficznego. Wróć, MUGOLE nie uświadczyli jeszcze aparatu fotograficznego. Dajmy czarodziejom te 200 lat wyprzedzenia, dobrze? ;)


	9. Punkt Zwrotny

- Mocno boli?

- Tylko jak spojrzę na światło. Shouri… musimy coś z tym zrobić do rana.

- Wiem, Koliberku. Siedź spokojnie.

Starzec zniknął na chwilę, zostawiając ich samych. Siedziała spokojnie na blacie kuchennym, machając nogami jak małe dziecko. On zaś patrzył na nią dziwnym wzrokiem, nie mogąc pogodzić dwóch sprzecznych obrazów. Nie raz widział ją w akcji, nie raz widział też, jak szybko potrafiła wrócić do tak zwanej normalności. Teraz jednak ten kontrast był dla niego zbyt wielki.

Pamiętał, jak wyszła z Zakazanego Lasu. W wilczej formie, pomimo wielu ran, szła uparcie na przód, trzymając w zębach sznur. Do niego, jakieś dwa metry dalej, przywiązane było zmasakrowane ciało Hasiry. Stanęła przed nimi w milczeniu.

_- Nigdy więcej ich nie skrzywdzi. Nigdy więcej. – powiedziała to tak zimnym głosem, że aż do niej nie podobnym. _

_Przyjęła ludzką postać i zachwiała się lekko na zranionej nodze. Chciał jej pomóc, ale sama zdołała utrzymać równowagę. Wytarła krew z ust i znowu spojrzała na zwłoki wroga. _

_- Nigdy więcej nie spróbuje zakwestionować mojej władzy. – dodała. - Jednak mimo tego, że był szumowiną i zdrajcą trzeba go pochować. Chociażby z szacunku do Jubatusa, którego jest potomkiem. To jedyny gest, na jaki może liczyć z mojej strony. _

A teraz… uśmiechała się do niego delikatnie, zadowolona, że doprowadziła sprawę do końca. Zupełnie, jakby widział kogoś innego.

- Jestem. – Shouri pojawił się w pokoju, trzymając w rękach kilka eliksirów. – Zaraz zobaczymy. Odchyl głowę.

- Co zamierzasz zrobić? – zapytała niepewnie.

- Zaufaj mi. To tylko kilka kropel.

- Nie mogę… sama?

- Wolałbym ja. Pozwól, Koliberku.

Westchnęła zrezygnowana, a starzec odkręcił pierwszą fiolkę. Kilka kropel upadło na jej gałkę oczną, szczypiąc nieprzyjemnie.

- Chcesz mnie oślepić? – jęknęła, próbując przetrzeć oczy.

Zatrzymał jej rękę w połowie.

- To nie jest najlepszy pomysł. Nie martw się, zaraz przestanie, muszę tak jeszcze zrobić z drugim.

Niechętnie pozwoliła zakropić sobie drugie oko. Efekt był podobny jak za pierwszym razem, jednak Shouri nie tracił nadziei. Odczekawszy minutę, zdecydował się na pierwszy test.

- _Lumos. _

Jej źrenice zwężyły się momentalnie, jednak nie odwróciła głowy tak, jak robiła to przed chwilą. Uśmiechnął się zadowolony.

- Zapal proszę światło z góry. – poprosił jej towarzysza, który od razy wykonał polecenie.

Przyzwyczajona do półcienia, zmrużyła nieco oczy.

- Nie boli! – ucieszyła się po chwili – Jesteś najlepszy, Shouri.

Starzec zaśmiał się cicho. Położył rękę na jej czole

- Chodź, zajmijmy się teraz pozostałościami. Nie chcesz chyba, żeby twoje koleżanki zobaczyły cię w takim stanie?

Shouri zabrał ją do drugiego pomieszczenia, a on pozostał sam, wpatrując się tępo w wahadło zegara. Zmęczenie dosłownie go przytłaczało. Odsunął jedno z krzeseł i usiadł przy stole; niewiele się zastanawiając, wsparł głowę i łokcie, by po chwili niemal położyć się na blacie.

Pamiętał, jak czekał na granicy Lasu, przerażony i niepewny, jak chodził z miejsca na miejsce. Bezsilność i niewiedza były najgorsze, jednak obiecał jej, że zostanie na błoniach. To było straszne, jak potrafiła nim manipulować. Czasem nawet kłócił się z nią, że nie jest jego królową, ale wtedy zawsze, pół żartem, pół serio odpowiadała, że z biologicznego punktu widzenia człowiek jest zwierzęciem. Wtedy nie miała nastroju na żarty. Wiedział też doskonale, że pomimo chwilowej radości, coś w niej pękło.

Po raz pierwszy kogoś zabiła.

Nawet, jeśli życzyła mu śmierci, to zostanie w niej do końca życia. Ze wszystkich wrogów, którym stawiała czoła, zginęło pięciu, żaden jednak bezpośrednio z jej przyczyny. Widział, jak po każdej takiej misji się z tym gryzła; teraz też będzie, zwłaszcza, że przez ostatnie miesiące zdążyła się wyniszczyć.

Jej cichy szept poderwał go na nogi. Spojrzał na zegarek, przestraszony, uświadamiając sobie, że uciekło mu pół godziny. Najwyraźniej jego rozmyślania zaprowadziły go gdzieś na granice półsnu.

- Nie budziłabym cię, ale w Hogwarcie wyśpisz się o wiele lepiej.

- Po raz pierwszy od wielu dni. – dodał Shouri.

- Dziś piątek, wiesz? – uśmiechnęła się, pomagając mu wstać. – Właściwie, już sobota, ale to na jedno wychodzi.

To niesamowite, jak potrafiła swobodnie rozmawiać i uśmiechać się, choć jeszcze kilka dni temu była wrakiem człowieka. Być może mylił się co do jej stanu psychicznego, wolał jednak na razie niczego nie wyrokować. Pożegnali się z Shourim, gotowi wyruszyć w drogę.

- Teleportacja? – zapytał, gdy drzwi od chatki zamknęły się za nimi.

- Jak bardzo jesteś zmęczony?

Wymienili krótkie spojrzenia. Po chwili oboje byli już w powietrzu.

- To aż do Hogwartu?

- Jestem testralem, nie powinieneś narzekać na prędkość.

- Nie o to chodzi. Ty nie powinnaś się teraz przemęczać. – burknął – Shouri doprowadził cię do stanu używalności, ale to nie znaczy, że nie musisz spać.

- Potrzebowałam odrobinę wolności. – oznajmiła, rozbawiona.

Obniżyła lot tak nagle, że poczuł, jak żołądek podskakuje mu do gardła. Zaśmiała się, a on po chwili jej zawtórował.

- Trzymaj się!

W ostatniej chwili uchwycił się jej karku – testral wykonał w powietrzu serię obrotów, poderwał się nagle pionowo do góry i po chwili znów pikował w dół. Jej kopyta nawet musnęły ziemi; gładko zmieniła tor lotu, znajdując się po chwili kilkanaście metrów nad ziemią. Cały czas śmiali się i krzyczeli ile sił w płucach. Zachowywali się jak dwójka dzieci, która po długim dniu nauki mogła wreszcie wyjść na plac zabaw. Zupełnie zapomnieli o ostrożności, czy zasadach; nad połaciami lasu i tak nikt by ich nie zauważył, zresztą – to teraz nie było już ważne.

Nagle zawyła – donośne, przeszywające wycie odbiło się echem po okolicy.

- Jesteś testralem, one nie wyją. – zaśmiał się, klepiąc ją w grzbiet.

- Skoro jesteś taki drobiazgowy… – stwierdziła rozbawiona, zmieniając kształt.

Poczuł, jak jej ciało staje się mniejsze i smuklejsze, a gładką skórę zastępuję sierść. Nawet skrzydła nieco się zmieniły: stały się węższe i opierzone.

- Złamię ci kręgosłup, wariatko. – zachichotał, gładząc jej gęste futro.

- Mam siłę feniksa, kochanie. Możesz co najwyżej próbować.

Znów poderwała do góry łeb i zawyła; on jednak nie pozostawał jej dłużny, odpowiadając w iście wilczym stylu.

- Jesteś w tym coraz lepszy. – stwierdziła po chwili.

- Trudno nie być dobrym w wyciu, mając ciebie tuż obok. – wysapał, próbując uregulować oddech.

Na dole, z lasu, odpowiedziała im inna wataha.

- To te magiczne? - zapytał, a ona skinęła łbem.

- Zwykłych tu nie ma.

- Co mówią?

- Och… gratulują mi. Wieści rozchodzą się tu nad wyraz szybko.

Zawyła jeszcze dwa razy, głośno i długo i po chwili polecieli już dalej, kierując się w stronę zamku. Niedługo z powrotem przybrała postać testrala, woląc tej nocy zbytnio nie mieszać form.

- Wiesz… Jesteś niesamowita. – stwierdził po dłuższej ciszy. – Kiedy stanęłaś z nim do walki… widziałem w tobie to twoje drugie ja. Tuż przed tym jak weszłaś do Zakazanego Lasu… po raz pierwszy w pełni ujrzałem Canis Lupus.

- Myślałam, że się mnie wystraszyłeś.

- To później. – odparł, bez cienia wahania. – Gdy już wyszłaś… Ale zanim…

- Wiesz, nigdy wcześniej nie stawaliśmy w obliczu takiego zagrożenia, ale… jeśli chcesz mówić o ludziach niezwykłych… spójrz na siebie. Nie byłabym tym, kim jestem, gdyby nie ty. Jesteś przy mnie zawsze, gdy tego potrzebuję, dniem i nocą. Martwisz się o mnie i wspierasz mnie… i jako jedyny wiesz o mnie wszystko. Współtworzysz Canis Lupus, naprawdę.

- Daj spokój, to nie…

- Ale to prawda. A ja ci zawsze będę bardzo wdzięczna, braciszku.

* * *

Poranek zawitał do Hogwartu już dawno i większość uczniów, najedzona po śniadaniu, cieszyła się pierwszymi godzinami soboty. Jessica jednak nie miała z kim świętować. Nim jedzenie zniknęło ze stołów wykonała już trzy kursy do Wielkiej Sali, z nudów sięgając po kolejny tost. Sama wstała tego dnia dość późno, ale to, co robiły jej przyjaciółki przechodziło wszelkie granice. Po długim spacerze i kilku pogawędkach z napotkanymi znajomymi, zdecydowała się podjąć ryzykowne kroki. Jak się okazało, nie tylko ona.

- Gdzie jest Leila? – Rogacz wyskoczył nagle zza zakrętu, patrząc na nią wściekle.

Dziewczyna, przestraszona tak nagłym pojawieniem się chłopaka, krzyknęła krótko.

- Nie rób mi tego nigdy więcej! – jęknęła. – A Leila śpi.

- CO?

- Nie wydzieraj się tak. – mruknęła, chwytając się za ucho. – Idę ją obudzić. Macie teraz trening?

James wyglądał, jakby miał się zaraz zagotować. Jess nie wiedziała, czy bardziej denerwowało go spóźnienie Leili czy spokojny ton głosu, jakim zadała ostatnie pytanie. Ona jednak nigdy nie zamierzała denerwować się z powodu sportu.

- Jak zgadłaś? – warknął, patrząc znacząco na swoją szatę treningową.

- Po gwizdku. – odparła bez emocji, wskazując na prezent. – Cały czas żałuję, że to nie jest ten różowy.

Potter spojrzał na nią zbity z tropu.

- Daj spokój, odebrałby mi mój autorytet. – burknął po chwili, gdy przechodzili przez dziurę w portrecie.

- Co by ci odebrał? – mruknęła Jess pod nosem, po czym głośniej dodała – W każdym razie, właśnie idę na górę, mam jej coś przekazać, poza tym, że zaraz eksplodujesz?

Rogacz staną przy schodach prowadzących do sypialni dziewcząt i spojrzał gniewnie w stronę dormitorium.

- Możesz dodać, że jak za pięć minut nie będzie na dole, osobiście ją zabiję.

Człowiek idzie im na rękę, ustala trening na 10.30, a ona i tak wbija mi nóż w plecy.

Jess spojrzała na niego dziwnym wzrokiem, jakby wciąż zastanawiała się, czemu Rogaty tak się denerwuje. Po chwili wzdrygnęła ramionami i raźnym krokiem poszła do dormitorium.

Bezceremonialne otworzyła drzwi i na cały głos oznajmiła:

- Leila, jest za dziesięć jedenasta, James mówi, że jak zaraz nie zejdziesz na dół to cię zabije. A wy wstańcie wreszcie, śniadanie wam wypadło z jadłospisu.

Dziewczyny podniosły głowy, nie wykazując chęci do współpracy.

- Jess, nie krzycz tak. – mruknęła Leila, przecierając oczy – To nie jest dobry sposób na rozpoczęcie dnia.

- A CHCESZ WIEDZIEĆ, JAKI JEST GORSZY? – wrzasnął Rogacz z dołu. – Jak się tu nie zjawisz za chwilę, to będziesz biegać dwadzieścia okrążeń wokół boiska!

- Chyba w snach. – ziewnęła, niezrażona złym humorem kapitana.

Dziewczyny spojrzały na nią zaskoczone. Leila zawsze z chęcią chodziła na trening, a kiedy groziło jej spóźnienia potrafiła w przeciągu kilku minut przygotować się i wybiec na boisko. Tego dnia jednak zdawała się zupełnie niczym nie przejmować.

- Idę! – warknęła, spoglądając z wyrzutem na drzwi.

- No ja myślę! – krzyknął wściekle Rogacz.

- Nie żartuj. – burknęła Leila pod nosem, wygrzebując się spod kołdry.

Gdy wreszcie usiadła na łóżku, popatrzyła z bólem na przyjaciółki i zrobiła pierwsze podejście pod stanięcie na nogi – niestety, bezskutecznie. Z jękiem chwyciła się za plecy i opadła z powrotem na pościel.

- Posypałaś się. – zauważyła z rozbawieniem Jess.

Leila spiorunowała ją spojrzeniem i spróbowała ponownie. Tym razem wreszcie udało jej się wstać, więc z żałosną miną skompletowała swój strój i podreptała do łazienki.

Lily i Sue odprowadziły ją wzrokiem.

- Dwie minuty! – oznajmił Rogacz z dołu.

- Potter, odczep się! – krzyknęła Ruda. – Mówiła ci, że zaraz zejdzie! Cassie, powiedz mu coś.

Siedząc już na łóżku, dziewczyna spojrzała z powątpiewaniem w stronę drzwi i ziewnęła krótko.

- Próbowałaś kiedyś stanąć pomiędzy Jamesem i Quidditchem? – zapytała sennie – Nie rób tego, to niebezpieczny sport.

Lily nie mogła nie przyznać jej racji. Gdy kilka minut później Leila w końcu opuściła łazienkę i wyciągnęła miotłę spod łóżka, miała tak zmęczoną minę, jakby była już po dziesięciu treningach. Podeszła powoli do drzwi i odwróciła się jeszcze do przyjaciółek:

- Jakbym go dzisiaj zepchęła z miotły… poświadczyłybyście, że to był wypadek?

Ruda gorliwie pokiwała głową.

* * *

_Zmiennokształtność. _

_Zwinność._

_Szybkość. _

_Siła. _

_Mieszanie form. _

_Mieszanie mocy. _

_Własny język. _

_Tysiące lat tajemnicy. _

_Łacińskie nazewnictwo. _

Wypisane w kolumnie słowa były tylko zbiorem odpowiednio ułożonych liter. Pustych, dziwnych nazw. To wszystko nie mieściło mu się w głowie.

Pamiętał, gdy kilka dni wcześniej poruszył na lekcji sprawę znaku na brzuchu wilka. Przypominając sobie tamten poranek w kółko i w kółko, zorientował się, że zna jednego z uczniów stojących możliwe najbliżej wilka. Lepiej nie mógł trafić – z tego co wiedział, Hugh zawsze interesował się runami.

_- Ten wilk… ? _

_- Och, proszę cię, daj już spokój. Słyszałem zdecydowanie za dużo teorii. _

_- Jedno pytanie. – powiedział szybko – Ten znak. Byłeś dość blisko. Wiesz, co to jest? _

_- Żartujesz? – zaśmiał się – Nigdy w życiu nie widziałem czegoś takiego. Zresztą – on był bardzo niewyraźny. Udało mi się dostrzec tylko tyle. _

_Wziął do ręki kawałek pergaminu, na którym notował i nakreślił szybko półokrąg. Nad nim niepewnie dorysował szlaczek z łamanej. _

_- To wszystko? _

_Skinął głową._

_- Runy tak nie wyglądają. Nie te, które znam. Powiem ci, przyjacielu, że to mogła być naprawdę czarna magia. _

_- Tak sądzisz? _

_Wzdrygnął ramionami. _

_- Nie co dzień spotyka się takie znaki. Zauważ, że Dumbledore nie potrafił ściągnąć tego wilka. Ilu znasz czarodziejów, którzy potrafią go pokonać? _

_- A jeśli to… inna magia? – zapytał powoli. _

_- Co masz na myśli? _

_- Potężna, ale nie czarna? _

_Zamyślił się na chwilę. _

_- Magia, o której istnieniu nie wie nawet Dumbledore? Jakoś trudno mi w to uwierzyć. Nawet jeśli to prawda, dla nas i tak będzie czarna. _

_- Dlaczego? – uniósł brwi, zaskoczony. _

_Jego kolega zaśmiał się krótko. _

_- Niezrozumienie budzi strach, przyjacielu. Tak właśnie funkcjonuje ludzki umysł. _

Nie wiedział, czy to prawda. Czy władca zwierząt przechodzi obok niego codziennie, rozmawia, dyskutuje o błahostkach, pożycza notatki na sprawdzian, czy po prostu egzystuje gdzieś obok. Czy kpi w duchu z ich niewiedzy, czy cieszy się własnej przebiegłości. A może ma własne problemy? Tak, teraz na pewno jakieś MA.

Kimkolwiek jednak był, jeśli w ogóle istniał, musiał być wilkiem. Canis Lupus.

Tak – uśmiechnął się w duchu, zamykając książkę – mamy czas Canis Lupus.

* * *

Choć listopad dał się we znaki wszystkim uczniom Hogwartu, a już szczególnie tym uczęszczającym na Opiekę nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami, przeminął zaskakująco szybko. Ku wielkiej radości Jess, napisany wspólnie z przyjaciółkami esej wyjątkowo spodobał się jej nauczycielce i dziewczyna, jako jedyna z klasy dostała „Powyżej Oczekiwań".

Jessica przebiegła z piskiem pół zamku, dzierżąc dumnie zwycięskie wypracowanie, a gdy w końcu znalazła pozostałe dziewczyny, każdej po kolei rzuciła się na szyję. Wspominając cztery dni istnej męczarni, w trakcie których tworzyły jej arcydzieło, obiecała też zabrać Lily, Leilę, Sue i Cassie na swój koszt do Trzech Mioteł. Nie opierały się długo.

Jak się okazało, od upragnionej wizyty w Hogsmeade dzieliły je zaledwie dwa tygodnie.

Grudzień nadszedł w tym roku wyjątkowo szybko, a wraz z nim pierwszy śnieg. Choć do 25 pozostało jeszcze trochę czasu, perspektywa zbliżających się świąt całkowicie rozleniwiła hogwartczyków. Nauczyciele zdawali się tego nie zauważać i wyciskali z nich siódme poty. Lily, Leila, Sue i Cas po ostatnich lekcjach transmutacji zaczęły popadać w lekką panikę na myśl o zapowiedzianym na tydzień przed świętami sprawdzianie. Po wypadkach z października nie wydarzyło się nic więcej i życie w Hogwarcie wróciło do normy. Ku rozpaczy uczniów-detektywów nie było ani czasu, ani dowodów by zastanawiać się nad zagadką wilka i krwawych znaków, więc i ci, z wisielczymi minami musieli poświęcić się pracy. Nawet najmłodsi nieco narzekali, gdyż z relacji Mike'a i Jake'a wynikało, że ich również MacGonagall nie oszczędzała. Jednak panująca w zamku atmosfera zdawała się rekompensować cały trud pracy. Gryfoni bardziej niż kiedykolwiek zaczęli doceniać swój kominek i wygodne fotele. Nie było nic przyjemniejszego od bezpiecznego siedzenia w zamku podczas gdy na dworze szalał mroźny wiatr. Niedługo Hagrid miał zabrać się za choinki i Wielka Sala znów będzie przystrojona w najbardziej wymyślne ozdoby. Tylko jeden aspekt w całym przygotowaniu nie podobał się Lily – coroczny przymus omijania jemioły, pod którą już od sześciu lat była wpychana przez Rogacza. Choć Lily próbowała zachować spokój i ignorować jego wybryki i zaczepki, przychodził moment, kiedy miała po prostu dość i wtedy wszystko, co znajdowało się w pobliżu było dobrą bronią w walce z natrętem. Mając świeżo w pamięci sytuację, w której zaczęła mu grozić półmetrową laską waniliową dziewczyny zamieniały się powoli w jej straż przyboczną, zastanawiając się przy tym, kogo tak naprawdę mają chronić. Cassie, ku swojemu przerażeniu, jako sąsiadka Jamesa, a do tego osoba, która znała go najdłużej była najczęściej wysyłana do Rogacza by przemówić mu do rozumu.

- Ale co ja mam mu powiedzieć? On i tak zrobi swoje. – burknęła, gdy po raz któryś dziewczyny namawiały ją do negocjacji.

- Przecież on cię traktuje jak straszą siostrę... – stwierdziła Leila, wzdrygając ramionami – Przynajmniej tak to wygląda.

- Właśnie. – przytaknęła Cassie, chowając książki do torby – A James NIGDY nie posłuchałby starszej siostry.

- Młodszej też nie. – usłyszały za sobą śmiech Rogacza.

- Nie podsłuchuj. – warknęła Leila, patrząc na rechoczących za nimi Huncwotów.

- Ja? Nigdy. Starsza siostro, gdzie jest Lily? – zwrócił się z niewinnym uśmiechem do Cassie, która bezceremonialnie zdzieliła go torbą po głowie.

- Panno Collins!

Dziewczyny i Huncowci odwrócili się natychmiast, by spojrzeć na profesora Carena, który nauczał Obrony Przeciw Czarną Magią. Podszedł do nich i spojrzał na Cassie uważnie.

- Proszę obchodzić się z torbą ostrożniej, szkoda by było, gdyby się zniszczyła.

I zadowolony z siebie opuścił salę, uśmiechając się lekko pod nosem. Remus zakaszlał cicho, a Peter wybuchnął nerwowym śmiechem.

- Odkąd nauczyciele zaczęli się zmieniać co roku, co jeden to gorszy dziwak. – mruknęła Leila, patrząc z niedowierzaniem na drzwi od sali.

Cassie skinęła głową.

* * *

- Przyjemnie jest mieć chwilę wolnego czasu, prawda? – zaśmiał się.

Jak nigdy, przechadzali się wspólnie korytarzem w środku dnia, pozwalając sobie na pięć minut zwykłej pogawędki. Te rozmowy zawsze miały drugie dno, przekazane jednak w sposób niezrozumiały dla otaczających ich ludzi.

- Ostatnio dobrze sypiam. – zauważyła.

- I częściej się uśmiechasz. – dodał z zadowoleniem. – Dziadek się ucieszy.

Zachichotali. Przydomek „Shouriego" wymyślili już kilka lat temu, nigdy jednak nie poinformowali o nim samego zainteresowanego. Nie podejrzewali jednak, że bardzo by się pogniewał, w końcu od wielu lat otwarcie wołali na niego „Mary". Taka riposta za „Koliberka", choć jego to o wiele mniej denerwowało.

- Mam dla ciebie ciekawą pozycję, wiesz? „Tajemnice Azji".

- Niech cię szlag. – mruknęła, widząc jego rozbawienie. – Niedawno uwolniłam się od „Zakątków Australii".

- Uroki listopada, siostrzyczko. Poza tym, mogłabyś mi dziś poświęcić pół godziny?

Spojrzała na niego z ukosa.

- Tylko pół? Niech będzie. – stwierdziła, wzdrygając ramionami.

- Kiedy ci pasuje?

Zamyśliła się.

- Nie mam w planach nic emocjonującego. Sam wybierz godzinę.

Umilkł na chwilę.

- Po prostu daj mi znać, albo znajdź dobrą wymówkę. – powiedziała nagle, widząc zbliżające się przyjaciółki. – Na mnie już czas.

- Leć, leć.

Odbiegła do niego szybko i dołączyła do reszty dziewczyn. Pomachał im, gdy go pozdrowiły i w milczeniu przyglądał się, jak odchodzą do biblioteki, dyskutując o czymś z rozbawieniem. Uśmiechnął się w duchu, słysząc jej głos.

Po raz pierwszy od trzech miesięcy jej śmiech nie był wymuszony. Nie rozumiał, jak one mogły tego nie dostrzec.

* * *

- To kiedy się to zaczęło, co?

- Ted mówił, że od drugiej klasy. Naszej drugiej klasy.

Fenomen nauczycieli od Obrony Przed Czarną Magią zadziwiał wszystkich uczniów. Zmieniali się cyklicznie – z powodu chorób, lepszej posady, kontuzji, czy wykończenia nerwowego(w czym dziwnym trafem maczali palce Huncwoci) – nikt jednak nie utrzymał się dłużej niż rok. Dziewczyny nie raz zastanawiały się, kiedy to się zaczęło; z informacji uzyskanych od starszych kolegów mogły wywnioskować, że w okolicach '72 roku.

_- Wypłosz trzymał się tu chyba dziesięć lat, pamiętacie go?_

_Ted Hopkins, dziś już absolwent Hogwartu, wskazał im kiedyś na początki tych zmian. _

_Dziewczyny zaśmiały się na wspomnienie pierwszego profesora. Swój niechlubny przydomek zdobył ze względu na ustawiczny wytrzeszcz oczu. Nie był też najlepszym nauczycielem, dlatego cała szkoła z radością przyjęła jego rezygnację. _

_- Odszedł z powodów zdrowotnych, potem już zaczął się ten cyrk. – dodał, wzdrygając ramionami – Po nim akurat nikt nie płakał, ale kilku innych mogłoby zostać. _

- Za Carenem też nie będę płakać – mruknęła Leila, przypominając sobie tę rozmowę. – On jest pogięty.

- Daj spokój, a te jego żarty? – westchnęła Jess – Mówi coś, zapada chwila ciszy, klasa orientuje się, że to był dowcip, ktoś śmieje się z litości, a potem reszta śmieje się z całej sytuacji. Żenada.

Sue zachichotała.

- Pamiętacie, jak przez godzinę opowiadał nam o swoich przygodach na Pacyfiku?

- Mitoman. – podsumowała Leila – Chciałabym widzieć, jak walczył z tamtym potworem. On mdleje na widok wielkiej kałamarnicy w naszym jeziorze.

- A liczba druzgotków na terenie Anglii? W poniedziałek wieczorem było ich jakieś dziesięć tysięcy, a we wtorek rano już dwanaśćie z kawałkiem.

- To była dłuuuuga noc. – zaśmiała się Jess, a dziewczyny szybko jej zawtórowały.

- Proszę was, skończcie już. - warknęła siedząca nieopodal Lily – To biblioteka, a nie plac zabaw, Pani Pince nas zaraz wyrzuci!

- Dobrze, już dobrze – powiedziała szybko Jess – Nie denerwuj się tak… To była chwila przerwy.

Ruda posłała jej miażdżące spojrzenie. Po tym jak Rogacz nadszarpnął jej reputację u bibliotekarki była przeczulona na punkcie hałasu. Dziewczyny niechętnie powróciły do pracy, skupiając się znów nad esejami na Zielarstwo. Nim jednak na dobre zdążyły się wciągnąć, brutalnie im przerwano

- Gotowa, siostra?

Mike stanął przy nich tak nagle, jakby się teleportował. Podskoczyły przestraszone, a chłopak wybuchnął śmiechem.

- Ciszej, głąbie, to biblioteka. – warknęła Leila, patrząc na niego z dezaprobatą.

- Czyżbyś zapomniała? – zapytał, ignorując jej uwagę.

- Idę. – burknęła, zamykając szybko książkę.

W kilka sekund spakowała wszystkie swoje rzeczy do torby i odłożyła na bok wypożyczone podręczniki. Dziewczyny przyglądały jej się ze szczerym zdumieniem.

- Co…?

- Powiedziała, że nauczy mnie grać w Qudditcha. – wyjaśnił Mike z zadowoleniem.

- Strzelanie do bramki i takie tam. – mruknęła Leila bez entuzjazmu - Nie mamy co prawda kafla, ale zwykła piłka wystarczy.

- Oszaleliście, wiecie, jak jest zimno? – zapytała Lily, patrząc na nich z niedowierzaniem.

- Trudno. – żachnął się Mike, krzyżując ręce na piersiach. – Obiecałaś!

Leila z jękiem wstała z krzesła. Nie przyszło jej to jednak zbyt łatwo, bo skrzywiła się lekko i złapała za plecy. Mike drgnął.

- Starzejesz się. – stwierdził złośliwie.

- A ty jesteś moim gwoździem do trumny. – westchnęła, zdmuchując włosy z czoła - Dobrze, idziemy, ale jak przymarznę do miotły, to lepiej dla ciebie, żebym szybko z niej nie zeszła.

- Załatwione. – powiedział beztrosko, mrugając do siostry.

Spojrzała na niego z bólem i szybkim ruchem trzepnęła go w głowę.

- Teraz będzie mi lżej. – mruknęła, ignorując oburzenie brata. – Trzymajcie się.

I oboje wyszli z biblioteki, zostawiając dziewczyny w głębokim szoku.

- Przecież to samobójstwo. – stwierdziła Cassie po chwili ciszy, patrząc z niedowierzaniem w stronę drzwi.

- Zwłaszcza, że bolą ją plecy. Zaziębi się do reszty i jutro nie będzie mogła wstać. – prorokowała Jessica z powagą w głosie – Swoją drogą, ciekawe, co jej się stało, nie?

Sue i Lily wymieniły spojrzenia.

W zachowaniu Leili nie zmieniło się nic, poza wzmagającym się zmęczeniem i – co było najbardziej przerażające – wzrastającą liczbą drobnych fizycznych uszkodzeń. Narzekanie na plecy, kuśtykanie na jedną nogę czy masowanie zmęczonej ręki stało się nieodłącznym elementem bytowania ich przyjaciółki. Wymówka była jedna: trening

Dobra, chwytliwa i odbierająca przeciwnikowi kontrargumenty, ale dla Lily i Sue – niewystarczająca. Jak to się stało, że przez ostatnie trzy miesiące Leila miała więcej kontuzji niż w przeciągu całej swojej kariery? Nawet Jessica i Cassie zaczęły podejrzliwie na nią spoglądać, delikatnie sugerując, że pozostali zawodnicy nie mają takich problemów. Nie dane im było jednak doczekać się wyjaśnień: wszelkie próby nawiązania rozmowy ucinała szybko i bezwzględnie

Dziewczynom pozostało więc dumanie we własnym gronie nad inną przyczyną kontuzji przyjaciółki, zaś Sue i Lily miały jeszcze jedną zagwostkę – czy i kiedy podzielić się z Jess i Cassie swoimi przypuszczeniami. Z dnia na dzień miały przecież coraz więcej dowodów.

- Mogłabym nawet podejrzewać, że nudzi ją nasze towarzystwo. – mruknęła Jessica pod nosem, gdy siedziały już w Pokoju Wspólnym.

- Przestań, zawsze stara się znaleźć dla nas czas. – Sue spojrzała na nią karcącym wzrokiem – Możemy ją tylko podziwiać, że chce poświęcać czas bratu.

- W taką pogodę. – wtrąciła Cassie, wzdrygając się na odgłos szalejącego za oknami wiatru.

- Mówicie o Mike'u?

Jake podszedł do nich nagle i oparł się o tył fotela Lily. Jego siostra posłała mu taksujące spojrzenie.

- Nie mówiłam ci, że nie ładnie jest podsłuchiwać?

- Ja nie podsłuchiwałem. – burknął – Szedłem do was i usłyszałem co mówiłyście, to zasadnicza różnica.

Cassie nie wyglądała na przekonaną.

- Co się stało? – zapytała w końcu, nie podejrzewając brata o zwykłe, bezinteresowne pragnienie rozmowy.

Wzdrygnął ramionami.

- Mike znowu zniknął, nudzi mi się.

- Ja cię nie będę niańczyć. – mruknęła Cassie pod nosem. – A co z resztą?

- Szlaban. – uciął krótko – Nie trafili do celu.

- Co takiego?

- Na eliksirach Ślizgoni strasznie nas zdenerwowali to chcieliśmy obrzucić paru martwymi żabami. – wyjaśnił Jake, bez cienia skruchy - Ben i Hugo trafili w Slughorna.

Jessica i Sue wybuchnęły głośnym śmiechem; nawet Lily, miłośniczka zasad i ulubienica nauczyciela eliksirów zachichotała cicho, nie opatrując tego wybryku żadnym komentarzem. Te reakcje w żaden sposób nie pomagały Cassie, która jako dobra starsza siostra powinna pouczyć brata, a zamiast tego z trudem próbowała utrzymać powagę.

- Czyli miałeś dość szczęścia lub wyczucia. – skwitowała po chwili, a kąciki jej ust zadrżały lekko.

- Nie, po prostu celowaliśmy z Mikiem w drugą stronę. – oznajmił beztrosko - Ten spaślak tak ładnie się ustawił, że żal było tego nie wykorzystać. Teraz przynajmniej możemy go jakoś odróżnić od jego bliźniaka – ma taki śliczny rumieniec na policzku.

Dziewczyny znowu wybuchnęły śmiechem, a Cassie zagryzła wargi.

- Teraz uważaj, bo jak cię ten spaślak namierzy, to będziesz miał śliczne limo pod okiem. – powiedziała w końcu.

Jake wzdrygnął ramionami.

- Jakoś sobie poradzę.

Jessica spojrzała na niego z rozbawieniem i wytarła z oczu kilka łez.

- To mówisz, że Mike znowu cię zostawił? – zapytała, uspokajając się trochę – Często to robi?

Jake skrzyżował ramiona i spojrzała nią z góry.

- W tym tygodniu dopiero pierwszy raz, powinienem być zadowolony. – westchnął – Ale ostatnio często go nie ma, to fakt. Pewnie ma jakieś swoje sprawy, tylko szkoda, że o nich nie mówi. Może mógłbym jakoś pomóc.

Cassie spojrzała na niego z zastanowieniem i skinęła głową. Lily i Sue popatrzyły na siebie krótko.

- Skończyłaś? – Jake wskazał podbródkiem na książkę siostry, a ta przewróciła oczami.

- Ty i twój sokoli wzrok. – warknęła – Może byś tak raczył podreptać do biblioteki, co?

- Zawsze mam ciebie, nie? – zaśmiał się, odbierając książkę. – To ja wam już nie przeszkadzam.

- Mogłeś o tym pomyśleć kwadrans temu. – mruknęła blondyna pod nosem.

- Słyszałem! - krzyknął, stając na schodach do dormitorium.

Zgodnie z jego podejrzeniami, Cassie nawet nie udawała zmieszanej. Westchnąwszy głęboko poszedł do sypialni, gotów przeczekać z lekturą na powrót przyjaciół.

_W końcu, jak długo można przenosić składniki do świeżych słojów? _

Pewnie długo. Ale przynajmniej mieli o te cztery żaby mniej do przekładania.

* * *

- Za przyjaźń… i wspólną pracę!

Pięć kufli zderzyło się w powietrzu z głuchym stuknięciem. Po pierwszym, dużym łyku kremowego piwa dziewczyny spojrzały na siebie z zadowoleniem, czując jak przyjemne ciepło rozchodzi się po ich ciele.

- W sumie, mogę ci częściej pomagać w pracy domowej. – stwierdziła Leila – Jeśli dostaję za to tak hojną zapłatę…

Jessica zaśmiała się cicho.

- Należało się wam. Wiecie, że połowa klasy musi poprawiać to zadanie? – wzdrygnęła się krótko na samą myśl o kolejnym referacie – Uratowałyście mi tyłek, naprawdę.

- Jak się już wciągnęłyśmy, nie było tak źle… - powiedziała Lily z zastanowieniem – Zwłaszcza, kiedy zaczęłyśmy nadciągać fakty. Dobrze, że twoja nauczycielka lubi kreatywnych.

- Nic w tym dziwnego, sama ma rozbudowaną wyobraźnię. – stwierdziła Leila z rozbawieniem - Ja bym nie umiała tak dobrze zmyślać patrząc w jakąś szklaną kulkę.

- Jak możesz nie doceniać ukrytej mocy szklanej kuli? – zawyła Jess, doskonale naśladując głos swojej profesorki - Nie zamykaj swojego serca na tajemnice przyszłości…

- Najpierw musisz zamknąć mózg, pójdzie ci o wiele łatwiej. – wtrąciła Cassie znad swojego kufla, przyprawiając przyjaciółki o kolejny atak śmiechu. – On nigdy nie miał wiele do gadania w kwestii wróżbiarstwa.

- Nie, to prawda. - przyznała Jess bez cienia urazy – Ale jak się nauczę kilku trików, to będę je mogła w międzyczasie serwować w moim salonie. „Tak… widzę… jak da pani hojny napiwek jest szansa na kartę stałego klienta w przyszłości".

- Przynajmniej wiesz, gdzie masz szukać lokum. – parsknęła Lily – Blisko herbaciarni, będą ci podrzucać fusy do wróżenia.

- To by nie było głupie… - stwierdziła Jess z udawanym zastanowieniem – A` propos – sięgnęła do swojej torby po małą paczuszkę – Myślicie, że ten zestaw herbat starczy dla cioci?

Jak co roku, dziewczyny podczas przedświątecznego wypadu do Hogsmeade szukały prezentów dla swojej rodziny. Podczas pierwszego etapu zakupów chodziły razem, doradzając sobie wzajemnie, jednak tuż po opuszczeniu gospody musiały się rozejść w swoją stronę – wtedy nadchodził czas na znalezienie podarunków dla siebie nawzajem.

Po dogłębnym i kilkukrotnym omówieniu zakupionych już prezentów i opróżnieniu kufli kremowego piwa, cała piątka powoli szykowała się do wyjścia. Wtedy, jak zwykle z wielkim hukiem, do karczmy wparowali Huncwoci. Lily zaklęła pod nosem.

Chłopaki śmiejąc się głośno obsiedli wolny stolik i wykrzyczeli do kelnerki swoje zamówienie. „Miód pitny cztery razy" – w świetle prawa nie byli jeszcze pełnoletni, ale madame Rosmerta czasem przymykała oko na te kilka miesięcy.

- Dlaczego oni zawsze muszą robić taki hałas? – burknęła – Do tego kuszą młodszych.

- Wiesz, już prawie _mogą.._ – zauważyła powoli Sue – Ale powinni sobie darować. – dodała szybko, widząc wzrok przyjaciółki.

- Zamierzasz ich powstrzymać? – zapytała Lily z nadzieją, patrząc na przyglądającą się Huncwotom Cassie.

Blondyna posłała jej ironiczne spojrzenie i potrząsnęła głową.

- Przepraszam na chwilę.

Wstała szybko i przepychając się przez zatłoczoną karczmę doszła do chłopaków.

- Co ona robi? – jęknęła Ruda, wsuwając się pod stół – Może nas nie zauważyli… ?

Przyjaciółki z uwagą przyglądały się jak Cassie siada obok Jamesa i zadaje mu jakieś pytanie. Przez panujący w „Trzech Miotłach" hałas nie mogły usłyszeć ani słowa, widziały tylko, jak Rogacz energicznie potrząsa głową. Sekundę później, ku ich wielkiemu zdumieniu, Cassie z radością rzuciła mu się na szyję.

Lily opadła szczęka.

Podczas gdy Huncwoci znów wybuchneli śmiechem, tym razem w towarzystwie przyszywanej siostry Jamesa, dziewczyny z trudem starały się odnaleźć w sytuacji. Po chwili Cassie opuściła chłopaków i jak gdyby nigdy nic zajęła swoje miejsce.

Przyjaciółki spojrzały na nią wyczekująco.

- Hmmm?

Dziewczyna spokojnie przechyliła swój kubeł w oczekiwaniu na ostatni łyk piwa.

- Chcesz nam coś powiedzieć? – zaczęła Jess, lekko zniecierpliwionym tonem.

- Co takiego?

- No nie wiem… - powiedziała Leila poirytowana - Co sądzisz o tegorocznej zimie, jaki jest twój pogląd na ustawę o ograniczeniu składowania niebezpiecznych eliksirów albo dlaczego obściskiwałaś się Jamesem po drugiej stronie sali?

Cassie zakrztusiła się nieznacznie kremowym piwem i spojrzała na Leilę spod grzywki.

- Tylko nie „obściskiwałaś". – zaperzyła się, czując, jak łzy nachodzą jej do oczu – Zareagujesz tak samo, jak ci powie.

- Co mi powie?

- Dowiesz się. – ucięła szybko.

Leila spiorunowała ją wzrokiem.

- Kiedy?

- Sądzę, że całkiem niedługo. – odparła Cassie z namysłem.

Jess, Sue i Lily wymieniły spojrzenia.

- Przepraszam, ale zabronił mi cokolwiek powiedzieć. – wytłumaczyła się, czując na sobie wzrok przyjaciółek – Myślałam, że już teraz… ale on chce „w swoim czasie".

- Nie pomagasz. – zauważyła Ruda, a Cas zaśmiała się krótko.

- Wiem; powiem tylko, że nie ukryje tego dłużej jak przez kilka dni.

Dziewczyny popatrzyły na nią sceptycznie.

- Niech ci będzie. Kilka dni. – powiedziała w końcu Jessica.

Cassie w końcu udało się udobruchać przyjaciółki i gdy opuszczały już Trzy Miotły wyglądały na całkowicie pogodzone z sytuacją. Ona jeszcze została; pod pozorem zrobienia porządku w swoich torbach przeczekała pięć minut i podeszła do stolika Huncwotów.

- Mogłeś mi wcześniej powiedzieć, że…

- Wiem, wybacz. - James wyszczerzył zęby w swoim firmowym uśmiechu.

- Są bardzo złe? – zapytał Łapa z zainteresowaniem.

Cassie wzdrygnęła ramionami.

- Trochę. W końcu i tak się dowiedzą. A co… ?

- Później. – James spojrzała nią uważnie, a Cassie skinęła głową.

Huncwoci zaśmiali się cicho.

- Mamy was zostawić samych? – zasugerował delikatnie Syriusz.

- Obejdzie się. – warknął Potter, wstając od stołu. – Przyjdę za pół godziny.

I chwyciwszy niczego niespodziewająca się Cassie za nadgarstek, wyciągnął ją z karczmy.

- Co ci teraz chodzi po głowie?

Dziewczyna zatrzymała się w pół kroku i spojrzała na niego ze złością.

Od czterech lat prosił ją o to samo, a ona, czując się nie w porządku w stosunku do Lily, musiała odmawiać. On naprawdę był uparty, ale Cassie pozostawała nieugięta. Doradzanie w innych kwestiach to jedno, podchodzenie od strony materialnej – drugie.

- Mówiłam ci już, że ci nie pomogę. Lily byłaby zła, gdyby się dowiedziała, że…

- Tak, wiem. – mruknął, znów chwytając ją za rękę. – Nie proszę cię o pomysł, tylko o potwierdzenie. Tak lub nie. Cassie, proszę. Tylko tyle.

Dziewczyna przyjrzała mu się uważnie. Był naprawdę zdeterminowany, ale w tym wszystkim… o wiele bardziej dojrzały, niż dotychczas. Nie rzucał jakiś pustych argumentów, nie serwował swoich nonszalanckich uśmiechów, tylko najzwyczajniej świecie prosił o pomoc. Odrzucając na bok swoje obawy (_„ostatni jego prezent zdemolował nam sypialnię")_ i zwalczając małe wyrzuty sumienia („_to w końcu tylko potwierdzenie…")_ pozwoliła się zaprowadzić do sklepu.

Gdy trzydzieści minut później James zostawił na jednej z uliczek wciąż lekko oniemiałą Cassie, czuł się wyjątkowo pewnie. Mała paczuszka leżała już bezpiecznie w jego torbie, a on mógł spokojnie wrócić do przyjaciół. Po drodze widział w sklepikach Sue i Jess… nawet wydawało mu się, że w tłumie dostrzegł znajomą, rudą czuprynę. Zwalczywszy chęć pogoni za ukochaną wszedł do „Trzech Mioteł" i ponownie zajął swoje miejsce. Chłopaki zmierzyli go wzrokiem. Choć nie powiedział ani słowa, większość z nich domyślała się, czego Rogacz potrzebował od Cassie. Zdziwiła ich tylko jego mina – z reguły wracał z tego spotkania zły jak osa.

- Zgodziła się? – Remus spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem.

James uśmiechnął się krótko.

- Tym razem podszedłem do tego z innej strony.

- To co kupiłeś? – zapytał Peter zniecierpliwiony.

James popatrzył na niego z ukosa.

- Coś innego. – burknął wymijająco.

Nie miał ochoty dzielić się z Huncwotami swoim pomysłem na prezent, podświadomie bojąc się ich reakcji. W tek kwestii opinia Cassie wystarczała mu zupełnie. Glizdogon najwyraźniej wyczuł, że James nie jest skory do wyznań, bo po kilku minutach ciszy nieudolnie próbował zmienić temat:

- To… wieczorem testujemy mapę?

Cała trójka wyprężyła się jak na komendę.

- Oszalałeś? – warknął Łapa półgębkiem. – Nie tutaj. Zresztą… ona już i tak nie potrzebuje testów.

- Mówiłeś, żeby spróbować nanieść duch…

- Skończ już. – syknął Remus, patrząc na siedzących nieopodal uczniów – To naprawdę nie jest dobre miejsce na tego typu rozmowy.

Peter spłonął rumieńcem i schował się za swoim kuflem. Łapa westchnął poirytowany.

* * *

Był idiotą. Skończonym idiotą.

Dotarło to do niego wyjątkowo niespodziewanie i… przypadkowo. A jednak, rozwiązanie było oczywiste. Wracał do zamku ledwie świadom swojego otoczenia, czując jak jego myśli krążą tylko wokół jednej rzeczy. Jak mógł o tym zapomnieć? Przeczekał cały wieczór, nie biorąc udziału w żadnej z rozmów i modląc się w duchu, by jego przyjaciele wreszcie poszli do łóżek. Gdy to się stało, przeleżał dwie godzinny walcząc ze snem, by móc spokojnie uznać, że jego kompanii na dobre zasnęli.

Druga w nocy.

Czy są jakieś szanse, że Canis Lupus teraz wyjdzie?

_Czy są jakieś szanse, że istnieje?_ – zapytał jakiś głosik w jego głowie.

Odpowiedź na te pytania była w zasięgu ręki. Cały czas. Bezszelestnie wyszedł z łóżka i przekradł się do szafy. Znalazł to bardzo szybko i na palcach wrócił na swoje miejsce. Mógł przejrzeć cały Hogwart – _Cały Hogwart, baranie._ – powiedział w duchu, zabierając się do pracy. Kilka ruchów różdżką i wszystko było gotowe; usiadł się wygodniej, gotowy do obserwacji. Tak jak przypuszczał, zamek był cichy i spokojny. Prefekci i nauczyciele spali już dawno w łóżkach, a korytarze zionęły pustką. Przeglądał je uważnie, cal po calu, szukając choćby śladów niepokojącej aktywności. Przeczesał również błonia – okolice Wierzby Bijącej, chatka Hagrida, wybiegi dla zwierząt – nic nie wskazywało na to, by ktoś tej nocy próbował się wykraść. Przez pół godziny badał każdy najmniejszy zakamarek Hogwartu, by w końcu, czując narastający ból oczu, zrobić sobie kilkuminutową przerwę.

_Czy to ma sens?_ – jęknął w duchu – _Musiałbym dyżurować całą noc. A zresztą_ – ziewnął i spojrzał na zegarek – _o tej porze nawet władca zwierząt pewnie śpi. _

Uśmiechnął się w duchu i przeciągnął porządnie.

_Zaczekam do trzeciej i się położę. _

Jak przypuszczał, przez następne pół godziny nie wydarzyło się nic interesującego. Na poły zawiedzony, na poły zmęczony odsunął do siebie pergamin i przetarł oczy.

_To jakaś paranoja. _

Tak bardzo wierzył w przełom! Ta historia, choć wyjątkowa, z dnia na dzień wydawała się być jedynym logicznym wyjaśnieniem sytuacji. Choć jedna noc nie może jej spisać na straty, podważyła nieco jego detektywistyczny zapał. Potrzebował sukcesu.

Ziewając, chwycił różdżkę, gotów do wypowiedzenia zaklęcia. Wtedy, w nikłym świetle Lumos, ujrzał jakiś ruch.

Poderwał się szybko. Siódme piętro. Dwie osoby.

Serce zabiło mu szybciej, gdy drżącą ręką przysuwał pergamin. Wreszcie podświetlił podpisy, czując, jak adrenalina uderza mu do głowy.

_Niemożliwe. – _szepnął po chwili, patrząc z niedowierzaniem na pergamin_ - To po prostu niemożliwe. _


	10. Ściśle odtajnione

_To mógł być przypadek. Pomyłka. Cokolwiek._

Kilka minut po jego odkryciu logika wreszcie doszła do głosu. Obecność tych osób o drugiej w nocy na środku korytarza jeszcze o niczym nie świadczyła. Oni robili tak nie raz i jakoś udało im się to bez szczególnych mocy.

_Ale z peleryną._

Wiedząc, że nie ma innego rozwiązania jak naoczne upewnienie się, powolutku przekradł się do drzwi i wyszedł na zewnątrz. Czując jak serce tłucze mu się w piersi czekał, aż _Canis…_ nie, aż_ oni_ dojdą do celu.

_Już. _

Portret Grubej Damy uchylił się. Jak to zrobili bez budzenia jej? Zupełnie, jakby to były zwykłe… drzwi. Po cichu przekradł się do kamiennej poręczy i uklęknąwszy wyjrzał zza niej nieznacznie. Pokój był pusty.

_Co…?_

Spojrzał na pergamin.

_Przecież stoją tam, na dole. Naprawdę tam są. To… _

Dwie kropki zatrzymały się nagle, a on szybko schował się za poręcz. Czując jej chłód na swoich plecach starał się oddychać jak najciszej. Wytężywszy słuch na każdy, najmniejszy szmer czekał w zupełnym bezruchu przez kilka minut. Stali w miejscu.

- Czujesz coś?

Szept jej towarzysza, choć cichy, doszedł do jego uszu. Odpowiedź dziewczyny była za to prawie niedosłyszalna.

Jakiś szmer, subtelny i melodyjny. Nigdy nie wychwycił od niej takiej nuty.

- Coś wyraźniejsze…?

To było irytujące słyszeć tylko jedną część rozmowy, zwłaszcza, że i on przyciszył już głos. Stali jeszcze przez kilka minut lecz w końcu rozeszli się do swoich dormitoriów.

Serce zabiło mu szybciej. Całe szczęście, że on miał sypialnię niżej, przynajmniej nie zauważy czającego się na schodach niechcianego obserwatora. Za to ona… Są na tym samym poziomie, tylko vis a vis. Jak dobry ma wzrok? Jak czułe zmysły? Wystarczy, że się odwróci…

Przerażony, bezszelestnie położył się na podłodze. Znowu się zatrzymała.

_Boże, skąd ona wiedziała?_

Powinna już być w połowie schodów. Powinna, to dobre słowo, bo dla jego oczu one wciąż ziały pustką. Cofnęła się.

_Nie, proszę. _

Jak ma zareagować? Co zrobić, jeśli pojawi się przy nim znikąd i zastanie go leżącego na posadzce przed swoją sypialnią? W odruchu paniki chciał rzucić się do drzwi i szybko je zamknąć. Na szczęście, logika znów zwyciężyła.

Po kilku minutach ciszy dziewczyna podążyła znów w kierunku dormitorium. Nawet nie zdążył rozkoszować się chwilą ulgi, gdyż szybko zastąpiła ją fala bezbrzeżnego przerażenia.

Według jego informacji ona była już w sypialni. Według jego zmysłów drzwi w ogóle nie zostały otwarte.

* * *

- Irytku, odłóż to na miejsce!

Po pięciominutowej pogoni za poltergiestrem kradnącym z choinek kolorowe bombki Lily w końcu dała za wygraną. Zwolniwszy kroku chwyciła się za serce obijające się rozpaczliwie w jej piersi. Czując nieprzyjemne ukłucie w płucach, odgarnęła włosy z czoła i zrobiła kilka głębszych oddechów. Parę metrów dalej Irytek roztrzaskał na schodach dwie najładniejsze bombki z zestawu.

_Cudnie._ – mruknęła Lily w duchu – _McGonagall będzie wniebowzięta_.

Starając się nie myśleć o reakcji nauczycielki, dziewczyna zawróciła w kierunku Wielkiej Sali, by wraz z innymi prefektami pomóc w ozdabianiu. Praca, choć przyjemna, okazała się również bardzo męcząca, tak ze względu na niechcianych gości jak i perfekcjonizm odpowiedzialnego za dekoracje Flitwicka. Toteż gdy późnym wieczorem Ruda wracała do Pokoju Wspólnego jej myśli krążyły już tylko wokół zasłużonego odpoczynku. Całe szczęście, że Remus zgodził się zostać dłużej, by dopiąć wszystko na ostatni guzik. Czasem wydawało jej się, że przez takie poświęcenia starał się jakoś przeprosić za dni, w których była jedynym reprezentantem prefektów z ich roku. Cóż, co by o nim nie powiedzieć – tego dnia mu się udało.

- Lily!

_Nie. Błagam. Tylko nie to. _

Ten głos rozpoznałaby wszędzie. Zaklęła cicho pod nosem i odwróciła się na pięcie.

- Czego ty znowu chcesz? – jęknęła, profilaktycznie rozglądając się za jemiołą.

Podszedł do niej powoli, patrząc na Rudą niepewnie. Uniosła brwi, zaskoczona. Po raz pierwszy nie posłał jej na przywitanie swojego firmowego uśmiechu.

- Poświęcisz mi kilka minut?

On ją prosił? James Potter ją prosił, zamiast stwierdzić, że na pewno się za nim stęskniła?

Lily chrząknęła krótko.

- O co chodzi?

- Wiesz… za kilka dni wyjeżdżam i…

- Zaraz, zaraz. – weszła mu w słowo, marszcząc brwi – Do przerwy świątecznej zostały jeszcze dwa tygodnie.

Zaśmiał się krótko.

- Tak, wiem. Dostałem się na dwutygodniowy obóz ze znamy trenerami Qudditcha. Długa historia. – wzdrygnął ramionami.

Ruda przypomniała sobie jego nagły wybuch radości w Trzech Miotłach i tajemnicę jej przyjaciółki. Nic dziwnego, że Cassie mu wtedy zawtórowała – na pewno wiedziała o jego marzeniu.

- Och… no, to gratuluję. – bąknęła.

- Dzięki. – wyszczerzył zęby, lecz po chwili znów spoważniał – W każdym razie, skoro przed świętami już się nie zobaczymy… chciałbym ci coś dać. Pomyślałem, że potem może nie być okazji.

Spojrzała na niego z przerażeniem, cofając się o krok. Ostatnie prezenty odcisnęły w jej pamięci swoje piętno.

- Nie, nie spokojnie. – powiedział szybko, widząc jej reakcję – To nie śpiewa, nie tańczy, ani nie zmienia swoich rozmiarów. Przynajmniej nic mi o tym nie wiadomo.

Przyjrzała mu się nieufnie. Rogacz wyjął zza pleców owinięte cienką wstążką czarne pudełko i powoli wysunął rękę. Niepewnie odebrała prezent i zsunęła czerwoną kokardę.

Gdy wreszcie zajrzała do środka, odebrało jej mowę.

Na białym, aksamitnym materiale leżał zatopiony w złocie piękny, zielony kamień. W przytłumionym świetle pochodni mienił się delikatnie i wydawać by się mogło, że jego wnętrze jeszcze nie zastygło. Powolna, płynna masa, poruszała się delikatnie na kształt zielonej mgły. Lily ostrożnie wyjęła łańcuszek i zawiesiwszy naszyjnik na palcach, przyjrzała mu się z bliska.

- Przepiękny. – szepnęła, patrząc na niego z niedowierzaniem.

Rogacz uśmiechnął się, widząc jej minę.

- Po… James, ja nie mogę…

- Proszę cię, nie rób mi tego. – jęknął. – Jedyny prezent, który ci się spodobał i go nie przyjmiesz?

- Ale ty…

- Lily, błagam. - odsunął jej dłoń od siebie – Bo się obrażę.

Ruda uśmiechnęła się krótko. W normalnych warunkach ta deklaracja mogłaby ją nawet ucieszyć, ale teraz wszystko stanęło na głowie. Widziała, jak Rogaczowi zależało i musiała przyznać w duchu, że piękniejszego naszyjnika jeszcze nie oglądała.

_On nie może mi robić takich prezentów, to… _

James patrzył na nią błagalnie, czekając na werdykt. Wszystkie wcześniejsze prezenty, o ile na początku nie zdemolowały sypialni, lądowały zaraz za oknem. Ale ten…

- Nic sobie nie pomyślę, obiecuję. – zaznaczył, widząc jej minę. – Wszystko po staremu.

Spojrzała na niego zaskoczona. _Skąd wiedział, że o tym myślę?_

- No dobrze. – westchnęła w końcu, przyglądając się naszyjnikowi – Ale naprawdę nie powinieneś tego robić.

Rogacz uśmiechnął się od ucha do ucha.

- Powiesz mi, co to jest za kamień? – zapytała, przyglądając się mu z uwagą.

- Tak właściwie, to nie jest zwykły kamień. – wyjaśnił – Początkowo to był zielony bursztyn, ale… czarodzieje wprowadzili kilka ulepszeń. To twoja własna myślodsiewnia.

- CO?

- Malutka. Na jedno wspomnienie, ale tak.

Lily przysunęła naszyjnik do twarzy. Teraz zdała sobie sprawę, że delikatne ruchy wewnątrz przypominają jej trochę płynną powierzchnię myślodsiewni. Nowej, zielonej myślodsiewni.

- Tutaj masz formułkę zaklęcia. – powiedział, odbierając jej delikatnie pudełko i wyjmując spod atłasu małą kartkę – usuwa na chwilę powłokę i pozwala zamknąć w środku jedno wspomnienie. Gdy myślodsiewni nie chroni żadna bariera, jeden dotyk wystarczy, żebyś mogła do niej wejść.

- Wpadnę do środka? - zapytała, dźgając z zastanowieniem powierzchnie kamyka.

- A wiesz, że to nawet jest fajne? – zaśmiał się. – Pokazywali mi. Lekkie szarpnięcie, potem nagle robi się zielono i… jesteś. Żadnych większych niedogodności.

- Aż trudno w to uwierzyć.

- Magia. – stwierdził, wzdrygając ramionami.

Umilkli. Lily gładziła wciąż powierzchnię kamienia patrząc na niego z zachwytem. Po chwili delikatnie rozpięła łańcuszek i w obecności Jamesa założyła go sobie na szyję.

- I jak?

- Podkreśla twoje oczy. – oznajmił tonem znawcy.

Zaśmiała się krótko.

- Dziękuję. Ja…

- Rogaty!

Spojrzeli równocześnie w stronę nadbiegającego Syriusza. Rogacz jęknął cicho.

- Szukam cię po całym zamku.

Popatrzył na przyjaciela, próbując uregulować oddech.

- Masz wyczucie chwili, że niech cię cholera. – mruknął tamten, rzucając Łapie zdegustowane spojrzenie.

Black od razu się zreflektował.

- Przepraszam. – ukłonił się nieznacznie przed Lily, a ta przewróciła oczami – Ale część twojej drużyny cię szuka, mówią, że to ważne. Siedzą pod Wielką Salą.

Potter westchnął, przecierając czoło.

- Powiedz im, że zaraz będę.

- Jak zaraz, to tyle zaczekają. Muszę…

- Idź już. – burknął James, odpychając go w stronę dziury pod portretem.

- Ja tylko…

- Łapa!

- Dobrze, już idę. – zaśmiał się, widząc wzrok przyjaciela. – Trzymaj się.

Szybko podał hasło i jednym susem znalazł się w salonie Gryfonów. Lily i James odprowadzili go wzrokiem.

- Przepraszam, wiesz, jak…

- Spokojnie, nie będę cię zatrzymywać. Tylko – Lily zawahała się, chwytając odruchowo swój naszyjnik – Ja… ja nie mam…

- Nie szkodzi. – uśmiechnął się krótko. – Wystarczy, że po raz pierwszy odkąd pamiętam zwróciłaś się do mnie po imieniu.

I nie czekając na jej odpowiedź rzucił krótkie „Do zobaczenia" i pobiegł w kierunku Wielkiej Sali.

Lily jeszcze długo stała pod portretem Grubej Damy, patrząc z zastanowieniem przed siebie. Pod palcami cały czas czuła przyjemny chłód myślodsiewni.

Jej własnej, zielonej myślodsiewni.

* * *

Czas mijał mu zdecydowanie za szybko, a on nie był nawet w stanie rozdzielić od siebie następujących po sobie dni. Znaczyły je tylko poszczególne wydarzenia, mniej lub bardziej ważne, żadne jednak nie mogło przysłonić tego, czego świadkiem stawał się prawie co noc.

Wyszła z dormitorium przez okno. Przeniosła się pod jego okno. Oddalili się w kierunku lasu. Na niebie ani na ziemi nie było najmniejszej kropki.

Nie powinien się dziwić, gdyż sam znał doskonałą metodę na znikanie ludziom z oczu, ale przenoszenie się od okna do okna z kilkusetmetrową przepaścią pod spodem przechodziło jego wyobrażenia. Czasem tylko zdawało mu się, że słyszy jakiś szum, szept lub trzepot skrzydeł – wszystko jednak cichło tak nagle, jakby było tylko jego złudzeniem. Zaczął zupełnie inaczej na nią patrzeć; przyglądał jej się przy posiłkach i na lekcjach, zawsze dyskretnie, bojąc się o czułe zmysły Canis Lupus.

Tak. Teraz był pewny. Canis Lupus.

Analizował jej gesty tak, jakby każdy miał ukryte znaczenie. Widząc jej uśmiech zastanawiał się, czy nie bawią ją czasem zachowania otaczających ją ludzi, zupełnie nieświadomych tego, kto im towarzyszy. On był świadom. Świadom wszystkiego.

Nie wiedział tylko, co z tym dalej zrobić.

- Hej? Podasz mi tę kawę…?

Otrząsnął się z rozmyślań. Patrzyła na niego zaciekawiona, wskazując ręką na dzbanek z kawą. Uśmiechnął się tylko, gdy pomachała mu przed oczami i szybko podał jej czego chciała.

Siedzieli przy kolacji, po długim dniu zajęć, a ona zaledwie dwa metry dalej rozmawiała w najlepsze z przyjaciółkami. Żując w zamyśleniu swoją kanapkę zastanawiał się co powinien zrobić ze swoimi informacjami. Nie wyda jej, to pewne. Może co najwyżej wydać siebie.

_Powiedzieć jej? _

Niedługo rozejdą się na dłuższy czas. Czy nie lepiej kuć żelazo póki gorące?

_Ma prawo wiedzieć._ – pomyślał w duchu – Mają _prawo._

Rozejrzał się, szukając jej brata, lecz nigdzie go nie widział – pewnie tego dnia zjadł kolację już wcześniej. Obrócił się z powrotem do swojego talerza i znów zatopił w swoich rozmyślaniach.

To jej królestwo i jej sprawa, powinna wiedzieć, że ktoś odkrył jej tajemnicę. Ale jak zareaguje? Wystraszy się? Rozzłości? Będzie grać? Wyśmieje go?

Opcji było wiele, jednak najbardziej bał się jej gniewu. Nie znał jej – tak, teraz wiedział, że jej nie znał. Mogła okazać się naprawdę agresywna w tak podbramkowej sytuacji.

Jednakże… jego sumienie wciąż podszeptywało mu tylko jedno rozwiązanie.

Spojrzał na nią jeszcze raz; chichocząc opowiadała o czymś siedzącym obok dziewczynom.

_Tak._ – pomyślał w duchu, odsuwając od siebie talerz. – _Tak będzie sprawiedliwe. Musimy porozmawiać, Canis Lupus. Obyś tylko nie okazała się być dużym, złym wilkiem. _

Pogodny śmiech dziewczyny znów zabrzęczał w jego uszach.

* * *

- Dobra, podsumujmy. – Cassie westchnęła głęboko i odsunęła grzywkę z twarzy – Cztery pary spodni, dziesięć T-shirtów, trzy swetry, rozpinana bluza, trzy pary butów, kurtka, bielizna, jakieś kosmetyki, szaty obozu, szaty do Quiditcha, zestaw do czyszczenia miotły i dwie książki na pewno się do tej torby nie zmieszczą. – skończyła swoją wyliczankę z wyraźnym załamaniem, a Rogacz spojrzał na nią błagalnie.

- Dlaczego nie możesz wziąć hogwarckiego kufra, tylko jakąś małą torbę? – jęknęła.

- Jadę na obóz sportowy. – oznajmił dobitnie, jakby to przesądzało sprawę.

Dziewczyna uniosła brwi.

– Sportowcy to z natury minimaliści. – wyjaśnił, poirytowany – Nie mogę tam wpaść jakbym przyszedł na rewię mody.

- Ale z obozu jedziesz prosto do domu! Tak czy siak będziesz musiał zabrać jakieś książki, albo rzeczy do prania. – Cassie nie dała za wygraną, przemawiając do resztek zdrowego rozsądku Rogacza.

- O to się nie martw, już wszystko załatwiłem. – powiedział dumnym głosem.

- Co, znalazłeś jelenia, który ci to dowiezie? – burknęła.

- Tylko nie jelenia. – zaperzył się Potter. – Przyjaciela wiernego jak pies. – dodał, uśmiechając się złośliwie w kierunku leżącego na łóżku Syriusza.

- Jeszcze słowo, Rogaty, a z umową koniec. - warknął Łapa znad gazety.

Cassie zachichotała.

- Dobrze. – mruknęła po chwili, wciąż rozbawiona – W takim razie…

W kilu szybkich ruchach wyjęła z torby parę spodni, dwa t-shirty, jedną parę butów, jedną książkę i sweter.

- Co ty robisz?

- Jesteś z natury minimalistą, tak? – ku uciesze pozostałych Huncwotów odrzuciła na bok wyjęte rzeczy i spojrzała na Jamesa uważnie. – Rączki masz? To sobie przepierzesz co trzeba, jeśli ci zabraknie ciuchów.

- A to… ? – wskazał ze zbolałą miną na_ „Najbardziej spektakularne mecze ostatniego stulecia" _

- Przecież znasz to na pamięć. Jedna książka ci starczy, zresztą, jak wy wszyscy jesteście takimi zapaleńcami, ktoś tą na pewno weźmie. Będziesz mógł się wymienić na… – zerknęła na okładkę leżącej w torbie księgi – _„Wzloty i upadki drużyn angielskich"._

Niewzruszona cichym skamleniem Jamesa z trudem upchnęła wszystkie rzeczy, by zajmowały choć odrobinę mniej miejsca i zabrała się za zapinanie. Rogacz, otrząsnąwszy się z transu, zaczął ściągać materiał tak, by zamek przeszedł po suwaku w miarę gładko. Po minucie wytężonego wysiłku oboje odsunęli się od torby z triumfem.

- Jak nie pęknie, to będzie dobrze. – Cassie opadła na podłogę, a siedzący na łóżku Remus podał jej szklankę wody.

- Dzięki. – mruknęła, biorąc porządny łyk.

Huncwoci ze smutkiem przywitali koniec pakowania, które od pół godziny dostarczało im przedniej rozrywki. Wkrótce Cassie opuściła ich dormitorium i żując czekoladową żabę zeszła do Pokoju Wspólnego.

- Proszę. – rzuciwszy na ławę paczkę kociołkowych piegusków, usiadła na kanapie i spojrzała na dziewczyny.

- Dostałaś to w nagrodę? - zachichotała Jess, sięgając po ciastka.

Cas przełknęła ostatni kęs żaby i skinęła głową.

- Była aż tak źle? – zapytała Sue.

Tamta wzdrygnęła ramionami.

- Jak się pakował pod namiot był większy cyrk. – mruknęła, przypominając sobie zdarzenie sprzed kilku lat. – Więc mogło być gorzej.

Lily odłożyła na bok „Proroka" i poczęstowała się pieguskiem. Cały czas nie rzuciła jednej złośliwej uwagi na temat Pottera, choć miała ku temu wiele okazji. Nie umknęło to uwadze przyjaciółek, ale na razie wolały tego nie komentować.

- Gdzie Leila? – Ruda, jakby czując krępująca ciszę, zmieniła temat.

Dziewczyny zachichotały.

Odkąd ich przyjaciółka zaczęła tak często znikać, to pytanie stało się swoistym żartem sytuacyjnym grupy. Nie mogąc poradzić sobie z jej nowymi nawykami musiały je po prostu zaakceptować; przynajmniej część z nich.

- Może znowu coś kombinują z drużyną. – zastanawiała się Sue.

- O czym mówisz? – Lily spojrzał na nią zaciekawiona.

- Gdy James im się pochwalił godzinę później mieli już gotowe małe przyjęcie. – wyjaśniła Jess - Może teraz robią poprawiny.

Ruda przypomniała sobie sytuację sprzed dwóch dni, kiedy Rogacz wręczał jej prezent. Black mówił wtedy, że drużyna go szuka. Czy właśnie tak chcieli go ściągnąć? I dlaczego dowiadywała się o tym dopiero teraz? No tak, rzeczywiście - jej przyjaciółki rzadko raczyły ją szczegółami z życia Huncwotów, znając doskonale jej stosunek do tych chłopaków. On zresztą też zaczął ją tak traktować „Dostałem się na dwutygodniowy obóz ze znanymi trenerami Qudditcha. Długa historia". Cassie zapewne poznała jej każdy szczegół…

Ruda skarciła się w duchu. Co jej chodzi po głowie?

Zdając sobie sprawę, że dłuższy czas nic nie mówiła, podniosła głowę i spojrzała na dziewczyny. Patrzyły na nią uśmiechając się pod nosem.

- Ostatnio często odpływasz. – wypaliła Jess – Albo chodzisz przemęczona, albo się zakochałaś.

Lily spiorunowała ją spojrzeniem, czując jak pieką ją policzki.

- Doigrasz się kiedyś. – warknęła, rzucając w Jess gazetą.

Tamta zachichotała; Ruda westchnęła z poirytowaniem

Powód jej zamyślenia był nieco inny. Wciąż nie pochwaliła się dziewczynom otrzymanym prezentem. Bała się ich reakcji. Bała się docinek i znaczących spojrzeń, ale co najważniejsze – bała się zmiany relacji między nią i Jamesem.

Choć nie miałaby nic przeciwko temu, żeby Rogacz zachowywał się wreszcie jak na jego wiek przystało, to obawiała się, że nawet nieznaczne ocieplenie stosunków między nimi mogłoby być mylnie interpretowane. Z drugiej strony nie chciała być niewdzięczna i traktować go z góry, ale nie mogła też nagle stać się zupełnie pobłażliwa wobec jego wybryków i …

Lily miała już serdecznie dość tych rozterek. Czując, że zaraz mózg jej eksploduje, zmusiła się do rozmowy z przyjaciółkami, spychając swoje rozmyślania w głębsze partie świadomości. Na szczęście, James wyjeżdżał już jutro z samego rana, więc przez następny miesiąc nie będzie musiała się nim przejmować.

Żegnała go duża grupa osób, mimo tego, że była niedziela, a on już o piątej rano stał gotowy w drzwiach zamku. Drużyna wraz z Huncwotami, nie zważając nawet na groźby opiekunki ich domu, obudzili pół Hogwartu swoimi okrzykami. Pozostałe dziewczyny poprzestały na uścisku i kilku ciepłych słowach.

Lily wykorzystała moment, w którym jej przyjaciółki wraz z resztą drużyny zabrały się za komponowanie pożegnalnej piosenki dla Rogacza i szybko życzyła Jamesowi szczęśliwej podróży. Uśmiechnęli się do siebie krótko, nie patrząc sobie w oczy, po czym chłopak jeszcze raz wszystkim podziękował za tak huczny komitet i odprowadzony do drzwi przez coraz bardziej poirytowaną McGonagall opuścił zamek.

- Tak cicho będzie bez niego, nie? – stwierdziła Sue, gdy powoli wracali do Wieży Gryffindoru.

- Masz jeszcze trójkę w zapasie. – zauważyła mimochodem Leila.

- Tak po prawdzie to jednego – mruknęła ciszej Jess – Remus i Peter raczej nie zrobią dużą hałasu.

Dziewczyny odwróciły się ukradkiem w stronę idących kilka metrów dalej Huncwotów. Ich zapał już opadł, ustępując miejsca zmęczeniu i niewyspaniu.

- Czyli Syriusz musi pracować za dwóch. – westchnęła Cassie, krzyżując ręce na piersiach Lily prychnęła w duchu. Mimo wszelkich zmian i wątpliwości nigdy nie będzie skłonna nazwać zachowania Huncwotów „pracą". Przynajmniej przez następne dwa tygodnie będzie mogła narzekać na nią do woli, nie narażając się przy tym na najdrobniejsze wyrzuty sumienia.

Pozostawała tylko świadomość, że oddalony o ileś setek kilometrów Rogacz zachowałby się tak samo. I głupia nadzieja, że może, ale tylko być może, w końcu go to znudziło.

* * *

Pojawił się u jej boku tak nagle, że prawie ją zaskoczył. Spojrzała na niego z uznaniem, jednak nie zwolniła kroku.

- Dziesiąta odpada. – szepnął półgębkiem.

Popatrzyła na niego ze złością. Na korytarzu roiło się od uczniów, a on składa jej te deklaracje akurat teraz? Gdy ostatnio tak rozmawiali miała przynajmniej na oku większość przechodniów.

- Przepraszam…– jęknął – … ale chłopaki chcą zrobić małe przyjęcie, nie skończy się wcześniej jak o pierwszej.

- Przecież jutro macie sprawdzian z transmutacji!

Czasem nawet ona musiała brzmieć jak rozsądna starsza siostra, odrzucając na chwilę obowiązki Canis Lupus. Chłopak zaśmiał się krótko i wzdrygnął ramionami.

- Tę teorię poznałem już kilka lat wcześniej. – oznajmił spokojnie – Jakoś sobie poradzę. Ale…

- Dobra. – ucięła, wiedząc, do czego zmierza. Rozejrzała się dyskretnie, po czym szeptem dodała – Zrób co trzeba, a będzie o ósmej.

- Ale co?

- Nie wiem. – teraz to ona wzdrygnęła ramionami – Kombinuj, jak masz takich bystrych przyjaciół, że robią męski wieczorek w niedzielę przed sprawdzianem. Zresztą… skoro transmutacja nie sprawi ci problemu, to mały przekręt też nie powinien. Masz przecież długi staż, nie?

Uśmiechnąwszy się krótko klepnęła go w plecy i nim się obejrzał zniknęła w tłumie uczniów zmierzających w kierunku biblioteki.

* * *

Poranne pożegnanie Jamesa zaowocowało u części Gryfonów przesunięciem dnia o dobrych kilka godzin. Niektórym wypadł z jadłospisu cały jeden posiłek, inni zdążyli jeszcze na końcówkę śniadania, nie do końca zdając sobie sprawę z tego, co dokładnie jedli.

Huncwoci pofatygowali się dopiero na lunch, gdyż, jak dziewczyny słusznie podejrzewały,

poprzedniej nocy nie spali wcale. Dumając nad tym, jak Rogacz zniósł pierwszy dzień treningu („Rano wyglądał przecież całkiem dobrze…"), zjedli wszystko, co mieli pod ręką i wrócili do Pokoju Wspólnego kontynuować odsypianie nocy. Z miny Leili można było jasno wywnioskować, że chętnie poszłaby w ich ślady, ale zamiast tego grzecznie podreptała z przyjaciółkami do biblioteki, by zabrać się za dokończenie esejów z Zielarstwa i Transmutacji. Poprzedniego dnia wróciła dość wcześnie; jak na jej standardy, oczywiście. W dormitorium była już przed ósmą, a pół godziny później, ku wielkiemu zdumieniu dziewczyn, leżała w łóżku, gotowa do snu. Jednak nawet tak duża dawka odpoczynku musiała być niewystarczająca, bo komunikowanie się z nią następnego dnia okazało się nie lada wyzwaniem. Przez te kilka godzin spędzone w bibliotece głównie ziewała, jęczała lub przekartkowywała setki książek, dopisując w swoich esejach ledwie kilka zdań. Co rusz spoglądała też nerwowo na zegarek, jakby odliczała minuty do wyjścia. Gdy wreszcie o wpół do ósmej dziewczyny zarządziły koniec pracy, w Leili momentalnie wzrósł entuzjazm. Zerwawszy się z krzesła jednym ruchem zsunęła książki do torby, a te, które się nie zmieściły od razu chwyciła do ręki.

- Skąd taki nagły przypływ wigoru, co? - zapytała Ruda, zakręcając kałamarz.

- Przerwa zawsze działa na mnie stymulująco. – odparła Leila, szczerząc zęby – Ile można siedzieć w bibliotece? Życie tu zmarnujemy.

Lily już otwierała usta, gotowa do kłótni, ale ostatecznie się rozmyśliła. Przekonywanie przyjaciółki do swoich racji było równie owocne co próby wyciagnięcia z niej, dokąd tak znikała, a Ruda nie miała ochoty na kolejną, pustą rozmowę. Przełknąwszy więc jakoś docinki o bibliotece, spakowała się wraz z resztą dziewczyn i całą piątką skierowały się do wyjścia.

- Jeszcze tylko dwa tygodnie… – westchnęła Jess z rozmarzeniem – A potem długie dni odpoczynku i obżarstwa.

- I następne, długie dni przepełnione wyrzutami sumienia. – wtrąciła Sue, doskonale pamiętając coroczną serenadę Jessiki, zaczynającą się od „Patrzcie, jak ja wyglądam", a kończącą na „W następne święta zjem tylko trochę puddingu".

Szatynka chrząknęła znacząco, a dziewczyny zachichotały.

- Gdyby tylko nauczyciele się od nas odczepili, moglibyśmy te dwa tygodnie przeżyć całkiem znośnie, a tu proszę – esej na ese…

Leila urwała wpół słowa, wpatrując się w nadchodzącego z naprzeciwka brata.

- Czego chcesz, młody? – mruknęła, znudzona.

- Hooch cię szuka. – odparł krótko.

- Co? Teraz?

Mike wzdrygnął ramionami.

- Nie macie kapitana i szukającego, nie? Mieliście wybrać kogoś na zastępstwo.

- Rozgrywki w grudniu powinny być surowo zakazane, to niehumanitarne. – mruknęła Lily pod nosem, a rodzeństwo Carterów spojrzało na nią ze zdziwieniem.

- Większe ryzyko, większe emocje. – skwitowała Leila - Dobra, prowadź. Ale…

Dziewczyna spojrzała na trzymane w rękach książki i przeniosła błagalny wzrok na przyjaciółki.

- Daj to. – warknęła Jess, zabierając balast.

Leila uśmiechnęła się szeroko, rzuciła krótkie „kocham was" i pobiegła za bratem. Nim się obejrzały, oboje zniknęli za zakrętem.

- No i masz, znowu jej nie ma. – mruknęła Jess. – Do tego jak dobrze się ustawiła, nie? Sama chciałabym…

- Co?

Lily zatrzymała się wpół kroku, patrząc na minę przyjaciółki.

- Jasna cholera, Flitwick. Kompletnie zapomniałam.

Dziewczyny spojrzały na nią zaskoczone.

- Wiecie, że ostatni sprawdzian nie poszedł mi za dobrze, nie? – mruknęła. – Zaliczył mi, ale powiedział, że mam do niego przyjść dzisiaj o siódmej.

Ruda jęknęła cicho.

- Leć, ja pójdę z tobą. – powiedziała szybko Sue, wciskając swoje książki w ręce Lily – Jakoś to załagodzimy.

- Czekajcie! – Ruda, ignorując oburzenie Cassie, oddała jej swój podwójny zestaw i popędziła za przyjaciółkami – On mnie lubi, przydam się wam!

- No cóż…

Cassie z lekką obawą spojrzała na trzymany przez nią stos książek, po czym przeniosła wzrok na znikająca za rogiem trójkę dziewczyn.

- W takim razie ja zostanę.

Dziękując Bogu, że chociaż Jessica zdecydowała się zabrać ze sobą swoje obciążenie, odłożyła książki na podłogę i popatrzyła na nie przez chwilę. Z trudem udało jej się dopakować część do torby; widząc niebezpiecznie napięte szwy, zaklęła cicho w duchu. Na szczęście, do ręki musiała wziąć już tylko trzy podręczniki, a do dormitorium nie zostało daleko. Z cichym westchnieniem zarzuciła torbę na ramię i zabrawszy wszystkie książki poszła w kierunku Pokoju Wspólnego.

Odgłos szybkich kroków brutalnie wyrwał ją z rozmyślań. Odwróciła się szybko i spojrzała na zmierzającego w jej stronę Remusa.

- Cześć. – rzuciła na powitanie, uśmiechając się do niego łagodnie.

Skinął głową, odwzajemniając gest.

- Potrzebujesz pomocy?

Był dziwnie nerwowy i spięty. Cassie zaprzeczyła, ignorując kłujący ból w ramieniu.

- Poradzę sobie, nie martw się.

Uśmiechnął się krótko. Przez chwilę stali w zupełnej ciszy; dziewczyna uniosła brwi i przyjrzała mu się uważnie.

- Czy coś się stało? - zapytała w końcu – Wyglądasz na rozkojarzonego.

Lupin potrząsnął przecząco głową.

- Nie, nic. Naprawdę nic. Po prostu… – spojrzał na nią dziwnie i cofnął się o krok. – …chyba zapomniałem czegoś z biblioteki.

Cassie przyjrzał a mu się bacznie, doszukując się przyczyn jego nietypowego zachowania.

- To… widzimy się w salonie. – rzuciła wreszcie na pożegnanie, chcąc zakończyć rozmowę.

Pomachał jej krótko, patrząc jak odchodzi. Była już jakieś dziesięć metrów od niego, gdy usłyszała za sobą wołanie:

- Zaczekaj!

Odwróciła się. Chłopak podszedł kilka kroków w jej stronę.

- Canis Lupus, zaczekaj.

Książki wypadły jej z rąk.


	11. Canis Lupus

- C-co? – zapytała cofając się o kilka kroków – Co powiedziałeś?

Świat stanął na głowie. Wszystko stanęło na głowie, wszystko się zmieniło, jakby wpadła nagle w jakiś koszmar, jakby coś odcięło ją od rzeczywistości. Hogwart przestał istnieć, wszystko było już nieważne, tylko on… _„Canis Lupus"… _Przecież to niemożliwe…

- Wiesz doskonale.

- N-nie, ja...

- Nie bój się, Cassie. – jego głos był spokojny i łagodny, jakby na siłę starał się uspokoić przerażoną dziewczynę – Nikt się nie dowie.

- Ale...Ja n-naprawdę.

Gra nie miała sensu, wiedziała o tym, zwłaszcza, że zdradziło ją własne ciało, ale wciąż uparcie starała się zaprzeczać temu, co przed chwilą usłyszała. Przecież teraz wszystko miało się ułożyć…

Remus zrobił krok do przodu, patrząc jej prosto w oczy. Przez kilka sekund stali w milczeniu; w końcu dziewczyna wzięła głęboki oddech i zapytała cicho:

- Skąd wiesz?

Gra skończona. Determinacja, jaka pojawiła się nagle w jej oczach niemal całkowicie wyparła opanowujące ją jeszcze przed chwilą przerażenie. Nie wytrzymał jej spojrzenia.

Po raz pierwszy od początku całej sprawy poczuł się jak szpieg. Podły szpieg, który naruszył granice obcego królestwa.

- To raczej długa historia… - zaczął w końcu, zezując na jej buty – I sam nie wiem, jak…

Krzyk Jake'a przerwał mu nagle i oboje spojrzeli w kierunku nadbiegającego chłopca.

Zdyszany, dopadł do siostry i spojrzał na nią błagalnie.

- Wszędzie cię szukam. Cassie, proszę, musisz mi…

- Daruj sobie, Jake. – powiedziała słabo - On wie.

- Co… ?

Spojrzeli na siebie w milczeniu. Chłopak omiótł wzrokiem bladą twarz siostry i porozrzucane wokół książki.

- Ale… jak?

Cassie spojrzała na niego żałośnie, nie mogąc wydusić siebie ani słowa.

- Niech to szlag. – zaklął Jake, chwytając za różdżkę.

- Pogięło cię? – syknęła, łapiąc go za nadgarstek; poczuła, jakby nagły ruch brata wyrwał ją wreszcie z tego dziwnego letargu – Chcesz go załatwić na środku korytarza? O ósmej wieczorem?

- A co, wolisz zaczekać, aż wyśpiewa Dumbledorowi, że Cassidy Collins to władca zwierząt? Szlaban mnie teraz szczególnie nie interesuje! – szarpnął mocno ręką, lecz nie był w stanie wyswobodzić się z jej uścisku.

- To niech cię zainteresuje fakt, że zbliża się do nas prefekt Ravenclawu i ja nie zamierzam mu tłumaczyć, skąd mój jedenastoletni brat zna Obliviate! – warknęła, wyrywając mu różdżkę.

Remus poczuł, że sytuacja zaczyna wymykać mu się spod kontroli. Nim jednak zdążył zaprotestować, siódmoklasista podszedł do nich, spoglądając z góry na całą trójkę.

- Coś się stało, Lupin?

- Wszystko gra. – ucięła krótko Cassie. – Mamy po prostu za dużo książek.

Chłopak zmierzył ją wzrokiem i spojrzał na Remusa, szukając u niego potwierdzenia.

Ten skinął głową. Nie wiedział, czy mądrze robi odsyłając Krukona, jednak doszedł do wniosku, że woli to załatwić w mniejszym gronie. Poza tym wątpił, by ktokolwiek był w stanie obronić go przed dwójką Collinsów.

- Pomóc wam?

- Nie. – odparli równocześnie, patrząc na niego znacząco.

- Więc pozbierajcie to i idźcie już. Pani Pince nie byłaby zadowolona widząc, jak traktujecie książki.

Prefekt odszedł powoli. Cassie machnęła krótko różdżką i podręczniki ustawiły się w równym rzędzie.

- Weź to. – powiedziała szybko, wciskając bratu książki.

Jego różdżka wciąż spoczywała w jej kieszeni.

- I co dalej? Jak decydujesz? – zapytał Jake niezadowolony.

- Na razie nijak. Musimy się stąd ulotnić, to przecież korytarz. Nie mam ochoty tłumaczyć kolejnej osobie, co tu robimy.

- Gdzie chcesz iść? – zapytał powoli Remus.

Rodzeństwo spojrzało na siebie uważnie.

- Do Pokoju Życzeń. – powiedzieli równocześnie.

Drogę przeszli jak w transie. Niektórzy z mijanych uczniów uśmiechali się do nich lub machali na powitanie, jednak Cassie i Jake zbywali ich krótkim skinieniem głowy. Remus nie potrafił zdobyć się nawet na to – widać w przypadku Collinsów wieloletnie ćwiczenia przynosiły właśnie swoje owoce.

- Pytanie mam tylko jedno… – powiedziała Cassie, siadając już na sofie vis a vis Lupina – Skąd się dowiedziałeś?

Remus westchnął cicho.

- To długa historia…

- To już słyszałam. – warknęła. – Pytam o szczegóły.

Chłopak spojrzał na nią zdziwiony. Odkąd tylko pamiętał, jego koleżankę cechował niewypowiedziany spokój. Ostatni raz widział ją rozgniewaną, gdy wrócili z lekcji Runów, nigdy jednak nie przypuszczał, że zobaczy ją w takiej sytuacji. Cassie nie była tylko zła; była przeraźliwie służbowa, jakby się w ogóle nie znali. Pierwszy szok minął i teraz jedyne, czego potrzebowała, to informacje.

- Więc… zacząłem się tym interesować po incydencie z białym wilkiem nad drzwiami Wielkiej Sali. Tak jak uwierzyłbym jeszcze w teorie prasy dotyczące tego czarnego, tak potem wiedziałem, że coś wymyka się nam spod kontroli. To, że te wydarzenia były ze sobą powiązane stało się dla mnie oczywiste, nie mogłem tylko znaleźć wspólnego mianownika. Zacząłem więc szukać w bibliotece - w krótkim czasie dowiedziałem się o wilkach zwykłych i magicznych naprawdę wiele, jednak nic mi nie pomogło. Próbowałem też odtworzyć ślad na brzuchu tego białego – narysowałem chyba setki różnych szkiców i doszedłem tylko do wniosku, że tam był jakiś znak. Niewiele mi to dało, chociaż przetrząsnąłem mnóstwo książek, a nawet konsultowałem się z Hugh.

Twarz Cassie stężała nagle, a Remus po raz pierwszy poważnie się wystraszył. Wyglądała tak, jakby była gotowa go zaatakować w każdej chwili.

- Spokojnie, on w ogóle się tym nie interesował. – zapewnił szybko, czując, jak puls mu przyspiesza – W każdym razie, nie tak, jak ja. Powiedział mi tylko mniej więcej, jaki znak widział i to wszystko. Był już zmęczony różnymi teoriami.

Dziewczyna zmarszczyła brwi. Bardziej od jej wzroku Lunatyk bał się niezręcznej ciszy, więc chcąc, nie chcąc kontynuował swoją historię:

- Kiedy na błoniach pojawiły się te runy od razu postarałem się o zdjęcie z gazety, ale sprawdzanie tego było jeszcze trudniejsze. Nawet nie umiałem ich dobrze porównać, to było straszne. Godzinami siedziałem nad jednym zdjęciem, badając je cal po calu, a i tak nie byłem w stanie dokładnie ich odtworzyć. A potem.. nagle… zupełnie przypadkiem… trafiłem na „Legendy i Baśnie" To…

- Mówiłam! – krzyknęła Cassie, patrząc z wyrzutem na Jake'a – 2% to cholernie dużo!

- Zaraz, zaraz, to ty twierdziłaś, że teraz nie mamy na to czasu!

- Bo nie mieliśmy! Ale mogłeś mi potem chociaż przypomnieć!

- To co, to moja wina?

- Przestańcie! – krzyknął Remus, podnosząc dłoń.

Spojrzeli na niego zaskoczeni. Sam Lupin zdziwił się swoim nagłym wybuchem gniewu – widać nerwowa atmosfera w pokoju udzielała się także jemu. Doszedł jednak do wniosku, że _Cassie krzycząca na niego_ była w o wiele lepszym położeniu, niż _on krzyczący na Cassie_.

– Już starczy. – powiedział ciszej - Jeśli to wam pomoże, z tą książką i tak utknąłbym w ślepym zaułku.

Popatrzyli na niego ze zdumieniem, jednak nie powiedzieli już ani słowa.

- Kontynuując - podjął, przyglądając im się uważnie – Ta książka wpadła mi w ręce zupełnie przypadkiem i gdyby nie fakt, że moją uwagę przykuł jeden z rysunków, nigdy bym po nią nie sięgnął. Potem jeszcze ujrzałem tam kolejny, znajomy znak. Choć co do tego na początku nie miałem pewności.

- Wafalme? – zapytała Cassie.

Skinął głową.

- Zabrałem ją więc do siebie i przeczytałem wszystko o władcy zwierząt i magicznych stworzeń. Wtedy… gdy wypisałem sobie najważniejsze cechy... zmiennokształtność, ogromna siła, zaawansowana magia, własny język… wreszcie, znak Wafalme, przypominający ten na brzuchu białego wilka … zrozumiałem. Choć wciąż nie byłem pewien, bo w moim wyobrażeniu wilkołak powinien od razu uciec na widok władcy, a nie z nim walczyć, to coś mi podpowiadało, że trafiłem na dobry trop. W końcu sam Dumbledore miał ogromne problemy z usunięciem runów i zdjęciem białego wilka z ramy, a niewiele rzeczy jest go w stanie zaskoczyć. Zrozumiałem też, że jeśli miałem rację, to władca zwierząt jest gdzieś w tej szkole i że najprawdopodobniej jest to właśnie Canis Lupus. Bo, jak wyczytałem, używacie łacińskiego nazewnictwa. Nie miałem tylko pojęcia, kto to jest.

- Więc?

Cassie i Jake zrozumieli, że historia Lupina zbliża się ku końcowi, toteż ze zwiększonym napięciem czekali na ostatni element łamigłówki. Czując coraz bardziej przytłaczającą atmosferę przesłuchania, Remus westchnął nieznacznie, gotów wyrzucić z siebie ostatnią cześć swojej opowieści.

- Zacząłem skupiać się na samej osobie władcy. Co o nim wiem, poza tym, że ma ogromną moc? Pojawił się w pełnię, ratując Sue, Petera i Kettleburna. Z tego, co słyszałem, doznał wtedy pewnego … uszkodzenia. W momencie, w którym dowiedziałem się o władcy zwierząt pewnie już dawno się wykurował, ale starałem sobie przypomnieć wszystko z okresu tuż przed pełnią. Z opowieści Sue doszedłem do wniosku, że ten wilk był świetnie przygotowany do walki – co oznaczało, że nie mogłem szukać wśród pierwszo- czy drugoklasistów. Opanowanie tak ogromnej mocy na pewno zajmuje trochę czasu, wątpiłem więc, czy jedenastolatek – z całym szacunkiem, Jake – zdołałby to zrobić.

Chłopiec skinął głową i spojrzała Cassie, uśmiechając się pod nosem. Dziewczyna zagryzła wargi i szturchnęła go w bok. Lunatyk podniósł głowę z nadzieją. Po raz pierwszy od początku rozmowy zachowywali się jak normalni ludzie. Jak brat i siostra, a nie dwójka aurorów przesłuchujących najwierniejszego sługę Voldemorta. Collinsowie najwyraźniej zauważyli reakcję Lupina, bo odrobinę spuścili z tonu. Gdy Cassie odezwała się po raz kolejny, jej głos stracił wreszcie tę chłodną, służbową nutę.

- Mów dalej, Remusie.

Chłopak skinął głową, zbierając myśli.

- Zakładałem, że być może władca zwierząt znał którąś z niedoszłych ofiar. Oczywiście, mógł się tam zjawić przypadkiem, ale… cóż, dużo poświęcił dla Sue i Peta. Może, gdyby byli mu obcy, próbowałby … nie wiem, jakoś uspokoić wilkołaka z bezpiecznej odległości, tak, by nie widzieli kto im pomaga. Nie znałem do końca twoich mocy, nie wiedziałem więc, jak daleko mogę się posunąć w moich teoriach. Z drugiej strony, władca chyba nie myślał o ostrożności, gdy w grę wchodziło życie drugiego człowieka. Nawet, jeśli ich nie znał, byli uczniami tej samej szkoły. Wolałem jednak na razie założyć opcję numer jeden, w końcu znacznie zacieśniała krąg podejrzanych. Najpierw chciałem przyjrzeć się znajomym Petera, ale potem stwierdziłem, że cóż – najciemniej pod latarnią. Wtedy, przypadkiem usłyszałem, jak Sue i Lily rozmawiały o Leilii.

Cassie i Jake zaśmiali się cicho.

- Tak, ona nam teraz trochę przeszkadza.

Remus uniósł brwi.

- W każdym razie… – kontynuował – widziałem, że Leila ostatnio rzadko przebywa w towarzystwie przyjaciółek, ale wcześniej się tym nie interesowałem. Dopiero wtedy zwróciłem uwagę, jak przychodzi do salonu godzinę po ostatnim zawodniku ze swojej drużyny, zmęczona do tego stopnia, że nawet Rogaty na najgorszym treningu nie doprowadziłby jej do takiego stanu. Podsłuchałem też kilka krótkich kłótni między nią a Lily, kiedy tamta chciała się od niej czegoś dowiedzieć. Leila ostatnio chodziła rozdrażniona, zmęczona i jakby nieobecna – co idealnie pasowało do profilu władcy. Cokolwiek się działo, miał na pewno spore kłopoty, a to musiało odbić się na jego samopoczuciu. Nie poznałem jego świata na tyle, by móc zrozumieć, o co chodziło, ale domyślałem, się, że ktoś najwyraźniej kwestionował jego władzę. Miałem rację?

Cassie skinęła głową w milczeniu. Remus ucieszył się w duchu, jednak zachował kamienną twarz – jego uśmiech w tej chwili mógłby być mylnie interpretowany.

- Zauważyłem też jedną ważną rzecz. – gdy znikała Leila, często po krótkim czasie odchodził Mike. Nie raz to on ją wyciągał od przyjaciółek pod pozorem treningu na boisku czy pomocy z zadaniem domowym. To było genialne w swojej prostocie, a jednak po dłuższym czasie mogło wzbudzać podejrzenia. Władca zwierząt na pewno potrzebował kogoś do pomocy, a brat, nawet pięć lat młodszy, może się okazać dobrym partnerem.

Wciąż jednak nie miałem ostatecznego dowodu. – uśmiechnął się pod nosem – Choć mogłem go zdobyć już dawno. Nie wiem, czy James mówił wam nad czym pracowaliśmy z chłopakami przez ostatnie dwa lata?

Spojrzeli na niego zaskoczeni i pokiwali przecząco głowami.

- Widzicie, stworzyliśmy mapę Hogwartu, na której widać wszystkie osoby znajdujące się na terenie zamku lub w jego pobliżu.

- CO? - Cassie i Jake podskoczyli na sofie, spoglądając na Remusa z niedowierzaniem. – Wszystko? Gdzie są? Co robią?

- Tylko gdzie są. – sprostował Lupin – Którejś nocy zabrałem więc tę mapę czekając, aż zobaczę jak Leila z Mikem się wymykają, ale… zobaczyłem coś innego.

Cassie pobladła nagle, wpatrując się w niego jak zahipnotyzowana.

- Zobaczyłem… was. - przełknął ślinę – Pojawiliście się nagle na siódmym piętrze, o trzeciej w nocy… pewnie wracaliście z Pokoju Życzeń. Jakimś cudem weszliście do Pokoju Wspólnego nie budząc Grubej Damy i…

- Zaraz, zaraz. – Cassie spojrzała na niego uważnie. – To było w noc po wypadzie do Hogsmeade, tak?

Remus skinął głową.

- Mówiłam ci, że coś słyszałam! – zwróciła się do brata z triumfem. – Ktoś był w Pokoju Wspólnym, to nie były tylko oddechy śpiących uczniów.

- Sama potem twierdziłaś, że to pewnie chłopaki się wykradają…

- Tak, wiem. – przytaknęła niecierpliwie, przecierając czoło – Raczej nie zakładałam TAKIEJ możliwości. Dobra, mów dalej. Weszliśmy, Gruba dama wciąż śpi, a ty, jak podejrzewam, nie widzisz nikogo w salonie, tak? Co dalej?

- Dalej… - westchnął Lupin, opierając się łokciami o kolana – Pozostała już tylko obserwacja. Widziałem, jak… eee… wyskakujesz z okna, odbierasz Jake'a z sypialni i … _oddalacie się_. Jednak za każdym razem, gdy wychyliłem się na zewnątrz nikogo nie widziałem, czasem tylko zdawało mi się, że słyszę jakiś szum. Mapa jest w fazie testów, ale nigdy nie pomyliła się _aż tak. _Gdy nie wychodziliście tym sposobem, widziałem w jak szliście w stronę Pokoju Życzeń. Rzadko zdarzało się, byście szli razem, najczęściej dzieliło was kilka minut.

Jake'owi opadła szczęka. Cassie patrzyła na Remusa z mieszaniną rozpaczy i zdezorientowania.

- Nie mogłem uwierzyć w to, co widziałem. Byłaś naprawdę ostatnią osobą, którą bym o to podejrzewał. Dopiero teraz wszystko staje się dla mnie jasne. Gdybyś zachowywała się tak jak Leila, nie utrzymałabyś swojej tajemnicy nawet przez pół roku.

Cisza, jak zapadła po tych słowach dała Remusowi jasno do zrozumienia, że istnienie Mapy Huncwotów wyraźnie przeraziło rodzeństwo Collinsów. Jake zdawał się właśnie zaliczać stan przedzawałowy, podczas gdy Cassie najwyraźniej wpadła w letarg. Gdy odezwała się po raz kolejny, jej głos był przeraźliwie słaby i cichy.

- Nie miałam pojęcia… Wiesz, jak to może się skończyć?

- Musimy porozmawiać z Shourim, Cas. – szepnął Jake - Jeśli można ogłupić Namiar, można i to.

- Przecież każdej nocy mogli nas zobaczyć! – jęknęła.

- Chłopaki na razie nie korzystają często z mapy, bo cały czas ją udoskonalamy. – powiedział szybko Remus – Jak chcesz wykradnę ją dla ciebie, żebyś mogła…

Przerwała mu ruchem ręki.

- To później. Teraz musimy ustalić najważniejsze.

- To znaczy?

- Co robimy z tobą?

Chłopak poczuł, jak zasycha mu w gardle.

- A co chcecie zrobić?

Cassie i Jake zaśmiali się, widząc jego minę.

- Nic bolesnego, chociaż jednego wieczoru kilkukrotnie przyprawiłeś nas o zawał, więc tak właściwie należy ci się nauczka.

- Tu chodzi o twoją pamięć, Remusie. – podjęła Cassie – Naszym zadaniem jest ochrona mojej tajemnicy za cenę życia.

- Co nam ostatnio świetnie wychodzi. – burknął jej brat.

- Nie musisz mnie pogrążać. – mruknęła, przeczesując ręką włosy. – W każdym razie…

- Posłuchajcie – przerwał jej Remus, domyślając się, do czego zmierza – Znałem waszą tajemnicę już od jakiegoś czasu i nikomu nie zamierzałem o niej powiedzieć. Na początku nie chciałem nawet wyjawić tego wam, bojąc się takiej właśnie reakcji. Doszedłem jednak do wniosku, że to będzie niesprawiedliwe w stosunku do ciebie, Cassie. Naprawdę, _naprawdę_ nie musisz się niczego obawiać z mojej strony.

Dziewczyna potarła oczy.

- Nie rozumiesz. Mogę wierzyć w twoje dobre intencje, ale pamiętaj, że w naszym świecie nie trzeba słów, by wyjawić komuś jakąś tajemnicę. Modyfikowaliśmy pamięć wszystkich, którzy mieli ze mną jakikolwiek kontakt, mimo faktu, że nie znali mojej tożsamości. Pozostawienie ciebie w takim stanie jest naprawdę ryzykowne.

Lupin zawahał się.

- Ale…

- Chcesz zostać aurorem? – wszedł mu w słowo Jake.

- Nie wiem. – wzdrygnął ramionami – Myślałem o tym.

- Więc będziesz miał styczność z różnymi typami. – stwierdziła Cassie – I nie łudźmy się, kto będzie twoim największym wrogiem. Lord Voldemort rośnie w siłę. – powiedziała głośno, a Remus mimowolnie się wzdrygnął – Ma swoich popleczników, a on sam jest mistrzem legilimencji, z tego, co słyszałam.

- Nie posuwasz się odrobinę za daleko? – zapytał niepewnie.

- Mówię o dobru kilku milionów istot, ostrożność to podstawa. – stwierdziła rzeczowo. – Wafalme i Hasira już tak wyjawili na świat rzeczy, o których nikt nie powinien wiedzieć. Całe szczęście, że zdjęcie wilka nie poszło do prasy.

- Spokojnie, posłuchaj. – Remus stonował od razu, widząc, że stąpa po cienkim lodzie – Ja rozumiem wasze obawy, doskonale rozumiem, naprawdę, ale… jest sposób na legilimencję. Może są ludzie, którzy potrafiliby…

- Człowieku, wiesz o czym mówisz? O oklumencji najwyższego stopnia! – powiedział głośno Jake – Rozumiesz, co to znaczy? Całkowite oczyszczenie swojego umysły z emocji podczas gdy stoisz twarzą w twarz z Voldemortem? To tak, jakbyś patrzył w oczy diabła. Nie wiem, jak silnej woli trzeba, by oszukać jego spryt.

- Jednak to jest możliwe. – wykłócał się Lupin - Nie powiesz mi, że on ma dostęp do każdego człowieka. Musi być ktoś, kto potrafi go nie dopuścić do siebie.

Cassie chrząknęła cicho, chcąc dać panom do zrozumienia, że ich rozmowa delikatnie zbacza z wyznaczonego toru. Ci jednak dalej kontynuowali dyskusję, starając się wzajemnie przekonać do swoich racji.

- Może jest ktoś taki. Obstawiałbym Dumbledore`a, to wszystko. Zresztą, Voldemort nie śmiałby włamać się do jego umysłu, ale to już inna sprawa. Tak, czy siak wiesz, ile trzeba czasu i wysiłku, by opanować oklumencję? Zresztą, to i tak nic. Tylko, gdy spojrzysz mu w oczy i będziesz umiał ukryć swoje myśli, wygrasz. Taki sprawdzian jest raz w życiu. Może też nie przyjść wcale, to kwestia szczęścia. Jednak jako auror będziesz na to narażony. To prawda, że niewielu ma „zaszczyt" walczyć z Voldemortem, a prawdopodobieństwo, że chciałby zrobić wnikliwą analizę twojego umysłu jest jeszcze mniejsze, jednakże nie można tego wykluczyć. W naszym wypadku to jest już poważne ryzyko.

- A Cassie? – zapytał nagle Remus.

- Cassie i jej umysł to zupełnie inna bajka. – odparł krótko Jake. – Mówimy teraz o tobie. Wiesz, co by się stało, gdyby jakimś cudem ktoś jeszcze się o niej dowiedział?

- Wiem, ale… Zdajesz sobie chyba sprawę, że Zaklęcie Zapomnienia nie rozwiązuje wszystkiego. Nie będzie lepiej, gdy będę się świadomie bronił? – spojrzał to na jednego, to na drugiego. Nie słysząc odpowiedzi, mówił dalej - Nie wiem, co postanowicie, ale będę musiał uszanować waszą decyzję. To w końcu twoja sprawa i twoje królestwo, Cassie. Wiem, że chcesz dla niego jak najlepiej.

Dziewczyna westchnęła głęboko i ukryła twarz w dłoniach.

- Musiałeś, Remus? Musiałeś szukać?

W pokoju zapadła cisza. Jake siedział wsparty o kolana, wpatrując się w dywan. Jego ręce drżały nieznacznie, a oświetlona blaskiem kominka twarz zastygła w wyrazie skrajnego zagubienia. Wreszcie jego siostra podniosła głowę i spojrzała zbolałym wzrokiem na Remusa.

- Nie rozumiem tylko jednego. Dlaczego ci tak zależy? Wiem, odkryłeś jedną z największych tajemnic, ale… co ci da ta wiedza, skoro nie chcesz się nią z nikim podzielić? Mówisz o oklumencji, a nie łatwiej by ci było po prostu zapomnieć?

- Ja…. – Lupin popatrzył na nią niepewnie – Może to zabrzmi głupio, ale myślałem, że na coś się przydam. Nie tylko w unicestwianiu Mapy, ale w ogóle… potem.

- Chcesz pomóc? – zapytali równocześnie, patrząc na niego ze szczerym zdziwieniem.

- Doglądać stad?

- Czytać setki raportów?

- Walczyć z kłusownictwem?

- Wymykać się z domu w Wigilię?

- Paktować z centaurami?

- Odbierać poród testrali?

- JA odbierałam ten poród. – powiedziała Cassie dobitnie.

- Pomagałem ci! – zaperzył się Jake, patrząc na nią z wyrzutem.

- Jak doszedłeś do siebie.

- Miałem siedem lat, chyba nie…

- Dobra, starczy! – przerwał im Remus. Spojrzeli na niego wyczekująco – Tak, chcę. Jeśli tylko mi pozwolicie.

- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, co to oznacza? - zapytała poważnie Cassie – Musisz opanować rzeczy, których nie uczułbyś się jeszcze przez długi czas, być gotowym do wyruszenia o każdej porze dnia i nocy. Gdy raz wejdziesz w ten świat, nie ma już odwrotu. To ciężka praca, nie zabawa. Dobrze ci radzę, odejdź, póki możesz.

- Ale ja nie chcę. – zaperzył się – Nie mam pięciu lat, mogę sobie wyobrazić, co to znaczy. I chcę pomóc. Zrobię wszystko, naprawdę, tylko dajcie mi szansę.

Rodzeństwo wymieniło niepewne spojrzenia.

- Ty decydujesz. – powiedział nagle Jake. – W końcu ty tu jesteś władcą.

Cassie zagryzła wargi patrząc na Remusa z zastanowieniem.

- Jesteś gotów uczyć się oklumencji od zaraz? – zapytała po chwili.

Skinął głową.

- Przejść cały trening bez słowa skargi?

- Tak, oczywiście.

- Gdy wyrwiemy cię w środku nocy z łóżka, każąc lecieć na drugi koniec Europy, nie będziesz narzekał?

- Nie.

- Nawet przed sprawdzianem z transmutacji?

Remus uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

- Chyba to przeżyję.

- Naprawdę jesteś gotów poświęcić połowę swojego życia dla obcego królestwa? – zapytała z niedowierzaniem.

- Nie jest mi obce. – burknął. – To, że nie mam nad nimi władzy nie znaczy, że nie obchodzi mnie ich los.

Cassie przekrzywiła głowę. W tym momencie przypominała Lupinowi zdezorientowanego wilka, który napotkał na swojej drodze nową, nieznaną do tej pory przeszkodę.

Remus naprawdę wyglądał na zdeterminowanego, ale Canis Lupus wciąż miała poważne obawy. Był obcy. Zupełnie obcy. Czy ma prawo wpuścić go do jej świata? Pokazać to, o czym tak naprawdę nigdy nie powinien się dowiedzieć? Jednak z drugiej strony… on mógł zrobić coś zupełnie innego. Gdyby wydał jej tajemnicę i jakimś cudem ją zdemaskował, otworzyłby się przed nim świat zupełnie nowych możliwości. Zamiast tego, Lupin wolał uczciwie przyznać, że sekret Cassie nie był chroniony tak dobrze, jakby się wydawało. Przez ostatnie pół godziny pozwolił sobą niemalże pomiatać, w imię czego? Bezpieczeństwa królestwa zwierząt i magicznych stworzeń. Po tym wszystkim jego jedyną odpowiedzią była oferta pomocy w unicestwieniu tej dziwnej mapy i … prośba o przyjęcie do Ekipy.

Cassie po raz pierwszy poczuła drobne ukłucie wyrzutów sumienia.

On naprawdę miał ich w garści, a mimo to wolał wystawić się na jej gniew. Na pewno się jej bał; gdy poznał jej tożsamość i jej możliwości nie mógł więcej powiedzieć, że zna Cassidy Collins. Nie znał jej, tak samo jak ona nie znała jego.

Jednak Remus potrafił jej zaufać, kładąc na szali własne bezpieczeństwo. Czy to nie powinno działać w dwie strony?

Z drugiej strony, ona narażała nie tylko siebie. W jej przypadku działała odpowiedzialność za miliony istot, ale… czy Lupin właśnie nie pokazał, że jemu również na nich zależy?

Dziewczyna zagryzła wargi. Po chwili, z pewnym ociąganiem, nachyliła się w jego stronę i wyciągnęła rękę.

- Mam nadzieję, że wiesz co robisz. Witam w drużynie.

Remus roześmiał się krótko i uścisnął jej dłoń. Jake wypuścił ze świstem powietrze i zagłębił się w oparciu fotela.

- Nie wierzę. – westchnął po chwili – Naprawdę w to nie wierzę.

Cassie opadła na sofę i przymknęła powieki.

- Shouri dostanie zawału. Muszę go odwiedzić dzisiaj w nocy, nie ma innego wyjścia. Właśnie.

Podniosła się nagle i spojrzała na Remusa.

- Jak ci tak spieszno do pomocy, oto twoja pierwsza misja. O północy masz mi przekazać

tę waszą cudowną mapę i przez następne kilka dni zadbać o to, by chłopaki wierzyli, że się zagubiła.

- O północy? Ale oni… - urwał, widząc minę rodzeństwa – Dobrze, dobrze, rozumiem. Północ. Mapa. Żadnych wykrętów. Mam cię oczekiwać przy drzwiach, czy przy oknie?

Cassie i Jake parsknęli śmiechem, widząc zagubioną minę Lupina. Mimo wszystkiego, co do tej pory odkrył, wciąż trudno było mu się odnaleźć w rzeczywistości Canis Lupus.

- Przy oknie. – odparła rozbawiona.

- Jake też będzie?

Cassie spojrzała z ukosa na brata.

- On ma męski wieczorek. – oznajmiła z przekąsem. – Lecę sama.

Lunatyk skinął głową, wzdychając ciężko.

- Wciąż jesteś pewien? – zapytała spokojnie Cassie.

Spojrzał na nią z oburzeniem.

- Oczywiście, że tak. Dajcie mi tylko trochę czasu na aklimatyzację. Zresztą… skoro już wyciągnęliście ode mnie wszystkie informacje, to czy mogę wreszcie liczyć na rewanż?

- Rewanż? – zdziwił się Jake.

- Jest tyle pytań, tyle niedomówień. Wciąż nie do końca wiem, jak to wszystko… działa.

- To długa historia. – mruknęła Cassie, uświadamiając sobie, że powtarza właśnie słowa Remusa. – Jeden wieczór może nie starczyć. Zwłaszcza, że nasz mały imprezowicz…

- Skończ już. – burknął Jake, a jego siostra zachichotała cicho. – Jest wpół do dziewiątej, za pół godziny muszę uciekać. Do tego czasu możemy odpowiedzieć na kilka pytań, nie?

- Zakładasz, że wracamy razem? A tak w ogóle, jaką miałeś wymówkę?

- Praca domowa. – odparł cicho.

Dziewczyna uniosła się na siedzeniu i spojrzała na niego z niedowierzaniem.

- Praca domowa? Proszę cię. To już Mike ma lepsze pomysły.

- Proste rozwiązania są najlepsze. – warknął jej brat – Zresztą, dawno czegoś takiego nie było, a ty możesz mi pomóc raz na jakiś czas.

- A Remus? – zapytała, wskazując głową na siedzącego vis a vis Lupina.

- JEGO jeszcze nie uwzględniałem w moim planie. – odparł dobitnie – Ale on często siedzi w bibliotece, więc mógł się napatoczyć po drodze.

Lunatyk puścił mimo uszu tę uwagę, koncentrując się na pytaniach, jakie chciał zadać rodzeństwu. Miał tylko pół godziny, więc z setek wątpliwości chciał wybrać te, które mogły być rozwiane już dziś.

Tak bardzo pragnął, by przez następne trzydzieści minut świat Canis Lupus odsłonił przed nim choć część ze swoich tajemnic.

- Czy mogę już zacząć? – zapytał niecierpliwie. – Nie śmiejcie się, ale czas mi ucieka.

- Strzelaj.

Cassie usiadła się wygodniej na sofie w oczekiwaniu na pierwsze pytanie.

- Czy to wszystko, co pisał Torres to prawda? To znaczy… możesz przyjąć kształt każdego zwierzęcia, tak? Ale… czy możesz też mieszać formy?

- Mogę. – odparła spokojnie dziewczyna. – Właściwie, w kwestii przemian u władców można wyróżnić trzy stadia – przemiana całkowita, mieszana i przyjmowanie właściwości. Stopień trudności wzrasta z każdą z nich. Całkowitą chyba nie muszę ci tłumaczyć, prawda? Taka rozbudowana animagia, z tym, że nawet w formie zwierzęcej mam zdolność komunikowania się z ludźmi.

- Mówisz? – popatrzył na nią ze zdziwieniem – Ale jak?

- Nie otwieram pyska, jeśli o to chodzi. – zaśmiała się krótko – To coś jak głośna telepatia.

- A co z pozostałymi dwoma?

- Drugi stopień przemiany to mieszanie form – uskrzydlone wilki, lwy z możliwością kontrolowania ognia, paskowana antylopa i tak dalej. Pełna dowolność, wszystko zależy już od wyobraźni i zaawansowania w opanowaniu mocy. Trzecie i najtrudniejsze stadium to przyjmowanie właściwości. Bez zmiany formy stajesz się szybki jak gepard, silny jak niedźwiedź czy zwinny jak gazela. Oczywiście, możesz wtedy być równie dobrze w ciele człowieka, co na przykład wilka. Chodzi o to, że posiadasz moce, których w normalnym wypadku twoja forma nie ma. To wymaga maksymalnego skupienia, dlatego na dłuższą metę w walce używa się tylko dwie pierwsze przemiany.

Remus skinął głową, próbując sobie uporządkować wszystkie zebrane informacje.

- To dlatego byłaś taka silna, jak walczyłaś z tym wilkołakiem? – wypalił nagle, przypominając sobie wydarzenia sprzed dwóch miesięcy.

Cassie przytaknęła.

- Odrzuciłam go na bok, skupiając się na sile lwów. Ciało wilka jest szybkie i zwinne, ale jeśli chodzi o siłę większe drapieżniki lepiej się sprawdzają. Choć ja i tak najlepiej czuję się we własnej Wantimie. Zresztą, nic dziwnego.

- Wantima… ? – Remus spojrzał na nią niepewnie – Zwierzę serca?

- Tak, zwierzę serca. – potwierdziła – Nie pytaj mnie, jak się je wybiera, bo to osobna historia. – dodała szybko, a Lupin uśmiechnął się w duchu.

- W takim razie… - zamyślił się na chwilę, wartościując w głowie pytania – Jak udaje wam się wymknąć co noc? Nie boicie się, że ktoś się obudzi, czy macie swoje sposoby na usypianie?

- Oczywiście, że mamy swoje sposoby. – oznajmił Jake.

- Eliksiry?

Cassie potrząsnęła przecząco głową.  
- Coś lepszego. Stary sposób Władców Wybranych na usypianie niechcianych obserwatorów. Proszek ze specjalnej mieszanki ziół, który gdy go sypniesz na podłogę w odpowiedniej ilości, to w przeciągu sześćdziesięciu sekund zapewnia twardy i zdrowy sen.

- Nie można się na niego uodpornić? To znaczy… zapewne używacie go dość często i zawsze działa?

- Na razie tak. Nie czytałam jeszcze o przypadkach, by ktoś sam z siebie oparł się działaniu tego proszku. Chociaż raz…

- Co takiego?

Jake spojrzała nią zaskoczony, a jego siostra machnęła ręką.

- Pamiętasz, jak po walce z Hasirą narzekałam, że Jess obudziła się trochę za szybko? Już wiem, dlaczego. Jedno z ziół używanych do produkcji proszku znalazło się też w tych perfumach, które kupiła sobie kiedyś w Hogsmeade. Oczywiście wciąż zasypia, ale proszek ma na nią minimalnie krótsze działanie.

- Myślisz, że to się może z czasem pogłębić?

- Wątpię. Zwłaszcza, że nieco rozcieńczyłam jej perfum. – stwierdziła, uśmiechając się zawadiacko. – Nie mniej jednak, najważniejsze w tym proszku jest to, że po kilku godzinach staje się niemalże niewykrywalny, z racji tego, że cały czas zachodzi stopniowa sublimacja. No i nie szkodzi organizmowi.

- A nigdy wam się nie zdarzyło, że nie zdążyliście? – zapytał Lupin po chwili ciszy - To znaczy…

- … że sami zasnęliśmy, tak? – podjęła Cassie - Nie, nigdy, ale mamy też w razie czego swoje antidotum. Pokażę ci wszystko następnym razem, teraz akurat nie mam niczego przy sobie.

- A co z ranami? – drążył – Po walce z wilkołakiem powinnaś odczuwać choć odrobinę bólu, a zachowywałaś się tak jak zwykle.

- To nie były poważne zranienia, nawet pani Pomfrey by sobie z nimi poradziła. – stwierdziła beztrosko - Jednakże, to prawda, nasza medycyna jest o wiele bardziej rozwinięta. Musi tak być, jeśli mamy ukrywać ślady po misjach i walkach. Ostatnio miałam poważnie poranioną prawą nogę, a Shouri zredukował tę ranę do kilku ledwie widocznych blizn.

- Shouri?

Remus słyszał już to imię i mógł tylko domyślać się, kim była ta osoba. Nie mniej jednak wpisał to pytanie na listę pierwszych dziesięciu.

- Mój pomocnik. – wyjaśniła Cassie – Każdy z nas takiego miał. Wprowadził mnie w świat władców zwierząt i magicznych stworzeń gdy miałam siedem lat. Od tego czasu zawsze mogę na niego liczyć.

- Czy twoi rodzice…?

- Nie. – powiedziała od razu – Tylko Jake … no i ty.

- I nigdy niczego nie podejrzewali? – Remus jakoś nie mógł uwierzyć, by przez cały ten czas nic nie wzbudziło ich podejrzeń.

- Wbrew pozorom, potrafimy dobrze kłamać. – wtrącił Jake, unosząc się nieco na fotelu. – Magia władców też nam nie raz pomogła. – dodała Cassie. – Można powiedzieć, że do sierpnia całkiem dobrze nam szło.

Posmutnieli nagle, a Lupin zmieszał się nieco. Zrozumiał, że od tego czasu musiało się w ich życiu wiele zmienić i po części czuł się winny, że dołożył im jeszcze jeden problem.

W tej chwili wydawało mu się, że kłopoty świata zwierząt przerastają nawet ich; dopiero teraz dostrzegł bijące od nich zmęczenie i zastanawiał się, jak wcześniej mógł tego nie widzieć. Jednak rodzeństwo szybko się opanowało: przybierając znów neutralny wyraz twarzy, spojrzeli na Remusa wyczekująco, gotowi odpowiedzieć na kolejne pytania.

- To już? – zdziwił się Jake, po chwili ciszy.

- Nie, nie… - Lunatyk spojrzała zegarek, kontrolując czas – Właściwie, to gdy wreszcie odkryłem kim jesteście, cały czas zastanawiałem się… jak się komunikujecie. Skąd wiedzieliście kiedy pójść do Pokoju Życzeń? Obserwowałem was bardzo często, jak nie naocznie, to na mapie i tylko raz zdarzyło się, żebyście rozmawiali sam na sam. Jak to działa?

Collinsowie spojrzeli na siebie z dumą i Remus od razu zauważył, że to pytanie wyraźnie ich zadowoliło.

- Już się bałem, że jesteśmy tak przewidywalni. – stwierdził Jake, uśmiechając się krótko.

Jego siostra usiadła wygodniej na sofie, zastanawiając się, od czego zacząć. Lupin czekał w ciszy.

- Nasz system… jest dość skomplikowany. Mamy trzy, a właściwie cztery opcje, jeśli wliczać w to bezpośrednią rozmowę. Opcja pierwsza to Opcja Cicha czy też „konspiracyjna", druga to „średnio-konspiracyjna", a trzecia - „mieszana" … no a czwarta to po prostu dialog.

Remus spojrzał na nią z niedowierzaniem.

- Co wy macie? – wykrztusił – Cztery opcje?

Cassie wyszczerzyła zęby.

- Jest kilka sposobów na komunikację, używamy je zamiennie, w zależności od okoliczności, ale wspólny mianownik jest jeden. – powiedziała, krzyżując ręce na piersiach.

- I w ten właśnie sposób Cassie przekazała mi, że spotykamy się w Pokoju Życzeń o dziewiątej wieczorem. – oznajmił Jake.

- Co?

Remus spojrzał na nich zdezorientowany, a rodzeństwo parsknęło śmiechem.

- Ale jak…?

- Godziną zero jest dwudziesta. – wyjaśniła dziewczyna – Jeśli mamy okazję spotkać się wcześniej, musimy to już ustalić twarzą w twarz, ale to rzadko się zdarza. Teraz patrz.

Dziewczyna znów skrzyżowała ręce na piersiach i powiedziała: „McGonagall zadaje nam ostatnio dwa razy więcej niż zwykle".

- Dziesiąta. – podsumował Jake.

Lupin popatrzył na nich ze zdumieniem, starając się złożyć wszystko w jedną całość.

- Podajcie sobie cyfry, które dodane do dwudziestej dają ostateczną godzinę spotkania… – zaczął powoli - A wiecie, że to chodzi właśnie o Canis Lupus, bo…

Rodzeństwo równocześnie skrzyżowało ręce na piersiach, a Remus zaśmiał się krótko.

Nagle pojawiła mu się przed oczami sytuacja z początku września, kiedy szedł z Cassie do Wielkiej Sali, po pamiętnym wybuchu na Eliksirach. Na korytarzu mijali Mike'a i Jake'a. A ona…

„_Ale chociaż wszyscy wiedzą, że James byłby chory, gdyby nie wysadził co najmniej czterech kociołków w tygodniu…"_

Komunikowali się tuż pod jego nosem. Tuż obok! To przekraczało jego wyobrażenia.

- Genialne. – wyszeptał, patrząc na nich z uznaniem. - Tak przy okazji, która opcja to była?

- Średnio-konspiracyjna. – oznajmił Jake, a Remusowi opadła szczęka – Ewentualnie składnik mieszanej.

- Częsty składnik mieszanej. – dodała Cassie. – Ale od początku. Opcja Cicha również opiera się na podaniu godziny w ten sposób, ale zamiast wypowiedzenia na głos cyfry musimy ją sobie pokazać. Najczęściej poprzez odpowiedni uchwyt jakiegoś przedmiotu, gdy drugie z nas jest w pobliżu. – chwyciła pasek leżącej na podłodze torby w taki sposób, że wyprostowała tylko kciuk, palec wskazujący i środkowy. Remus patrzył na nią z obłędem w oczach – Jedenasta. Jednak, żeby mieć stuprocentową pewność, że ten uchwyt nie był przypadkowy, wcześniej zwracamy na siebie swoją uwagę.

- W jaki sposób? – zapytał powoli.

- Wstając od posiłku zostawiamy sztućce w pewnym… uporządkowanym nieładzie, układając je w literę „L". – odparł Jake.

Cassie skinęła głową i dodała:

- Albo gdy jesteśmy w pobliżu i są choć znikome szanse na uchwycenie lub choćby ujrzenie siebie nawzajem…

Nachyliła się w kierunku stołu i wystukała na blacie pewien rytm. Z pozoru mógł brzmieć jak nic nie znacząca melodia, będąca jedynie oznaką znudzenia, jednak Remus zbyt dobrze ich znał, by podejrzewać, że są to przypadkowe nuty.

- Mors. – wyjaśnił Jake – Litery „C" i „L". Ten sposób działa sprawniej, gdy ja jestem tym wystukującym, bo ona ma lepszy słuch. Kiedy Cassie to robi, skupiam się bardziej na ruchach palców niż samym dźwięku.

- Poza tym, mamy jeszcze system gazetowy.

- Jeszcze coś? – jęknął Remus, czując, że głowa mu zaraz pęknie od nadmiaru informacji.

Collinsowie wyszczerzyli zęby.

- Shouri na zmianę wysyła do nas raporty w postaci zmodyfikowanych gazet; wiemy, że to od niego, rozpoznając tę samą płomykówkę. Na pierwszy rzut oka nie wyróżnia się za bardzo, ale ma pewne cechy charakterystyczne. Kiedy musi nam coś wysłać, przechwytuje sowę z „Prorokiem", modyfikuje co trzeba i wypuszcza Iskierkę. Głównie dlatego prenumerujemy tę gazetę. Jeśli akurat Shouri niczego nie wysłał, a my chcemy się między sobą gładko porozumieć, sposób, w jaki któryś z nas trzyma gazetę podczas czytania daje drugiemu do zrozumienia, że coś w niej jest. Ostatnio tak było krótko po tej nocy z wilkołakiem, nie, Jake?

Chłopak skinął głową.

- Podszedł do mnie pod pozorem szukania towarzystwa i po jakimś czasie pożyczył gazetę. Wskazałam mu mimochodem na rubrykę sportową mówiąc, że tam jest artykuł o jego ulubionej drużynie.

- Dzięki temu od razu wiedziałem, gdzie szukać.

- Podsumowując. – po dłuższej chwili milczenia Lupin starał się uporządkować sobie każdy system komunikacji – Opcja Cicha polega na przekazaniu godziny spotkania bez wypowiedzenia jednego słowa tak? – widząc, jak Collinsowie przytakują, kontynuował – Mors, talerze, gazeta, uchwyt. Opcja średnio-konspiracyjna to… wypowiedzenie cyfry w „przypadkowym" zdaniu, ze skrzyżowanymi na piersiach ramionami. W mieszanej… to już raczej oczywiste.

- Z reguły w cichy sposób zwracamy swoją uwagę, ale dla pewności przekazujemy sobie godzinę werbalnie. – powiedział Jake.

Remus pokiwał głową z podziwem. Uśmiechnęli się, widząc jego minę.

- Wy to tak… sami?

- Tak po prawdzie, wymyślanie tych wszystkich kodów sprawiło nam wiele radości. – przyznała Cassie – Pierwszy rok przebywamy razem w jednej szkole, więc musieliśmy stworzyć dobry system komunikacji. W lipcu nadarzyło się kilka wolnych wieczorów, to mogliśmy to dokładnie przedyskutować, a potem przetestować. Czuliśmy się jak wykwalifikowani szpiedzy.

Zaśmiali się równocześnie. Remus złapał się za głowę, czując pulsujący pod czaszką ból.

- Nie woleliście wymyślić jakiegoś magicznego sposobu? Może poszłaby dużo.. prościej.

- Widzisz, to jest właśnie problem współczesnych czarodziejów. Za bardzo ufają magii, przez co przestają logicznie myśleć. Czasem dobrze jest zachować w sobie odrobinę z… mugola. Oni muszą kombinować o wiele bardziej niż my.

- Chyba za dużo czasu spędzamy z Cindy. – mruknął Jake, a jego siostra zaśmiała się cicho.

- Całkiem możliwe.

Remus spojrzał na nich zdezorientowany.

- Cindy to nasza mugolska kuzynka. – wyjaśniła Cassie – Nie każ mi tłumaczyć pokrewieństwa, bo jest dość zawiłe, ale mamy z nią lepszy kontakt niż z niejednymi z naszej bliskiej rodziny. Jest naprawdę niesamowita. Zupełne przeciwieństwo Petunii. Nie czuje się zazdrosna o to, że nie jest czarodziejką, uważa, że zarówno nasz świat jak i jej jest ciekawy. Lubi posłuchać o Hogwarcie jakbyśmy jej opowiadali dobrą bajkę. Ostatnio właśnie stwierdziła, że robimy się zbyt uzależnieni od magii_. „To trochę jak my od techniki" _– powiedziała_ – „Tylko że technika powstała dzięki logice. Nie wiem, ile logiki jest w magii, ale coś mi podpowiada, że gdyby wam ją odebrano potrzebowalibyście więcej czasu na aklimatyzacje niż my, gdyby odcięto nam prąd". _

Lunatyk uniósł brwi. Ten dość uszczypliwy komentarz skierowany w stronę społeczności czarodziejskiej wydawał mu się całkiem trafny. Znał mniej więcej przywiązanie niemagicznych do ich całej _„elektryczności"_, ale mimo to, chcąc nie chcąc, był gotów przyznać Cindy rację.

- To rzeczywiście niezwykłe. Pierwszy raz spotkałem się z takim podejściem mugola. – odparł z uznaniem – To jej słowa was natchnęły do stworzenia tak zawiłego systemu?

- Między innymi. – przyznali równocześnie.

Remus skinął głową i przymknął powieki.

- Masz jeszcze jakieś pytania? – Jake brutalnie wyrwał go z rozmyślań, spoglądając nerwowo na zegarek. Cassie skarciła go wzrokiem.

- Tylko kilka. Jak na dzisiaj. – oznajmił Lunatyk, przecierając oczy – Wracając jeszcze do waszej komunikacji… Jeśli umawiacie się na dziesiątą, to idziecie do Pokoju Życzeń, czy spotykacie się już w dormitorium?

- Z reguły w dormitorium, z racji tego, że o tej porze na korytarzach kręci się jeszcze za dużo nauczycieli. – wyjaśniła Cassie - Dziesiąta jest o tyle niewdzięczną godziną, że musimy wtedy od dziewiątej powoli dawkować naszym współlokatorom sen. Dlatego zazwyczaj wybieramy ósmą lub dziewiątą na krótsze spotkania lub jedenastą i późniejszą na dłuższe.

- A w „systemie gazetowym" Shouriemu zawsze udaje się przechwycić sowę?

- Chyba zapomniałeś, z kim masz do czynienia. – zażartował Jake – Cas już wszystko ustaliła. Sowy niosące jej pocztę mają nieco inną trasę, dzięki czemu Shouri nie ma problemu ze ściągnięciem ich na ziemię.

- _Dogadałaś się z nimi? –_ nawet teraz, po tym wszystkim czego się dowiedział, to zdanie brzmiało wyjątkowo dziwnie.

- To bardzo inteligentne stworzenia. – powiedziała dziewczyna spokojnie. – Rozmowa z nimi to czysta przyjemność.

Lupin opadł na fotel i zamknął oczy. Przez chwilę siedział tak bez ruchu, słysząc w głowie setki urywanych słów.

_Przyjmowanie właściwości._

_Zaawansowana medycyna. _

_System gazetowy. _

_Kody._

_Szpiedzy. _

_Płomykówki._

- Hej!

Cassie pstryknęła krótko palcami, chcąc sprowadzić chłopaka na ziemię.

- Nie chcę ci przeszkadzać, ale powoli musimy się zwijać. Jake, masz dla mnie raport, prawda?

- Iskierka przyniosła? – jęknął Remus z fotela, a Collinsowie wybuchnęli śmiechem.

- Tak, Iskierka. Przeczytałaś już ostatni?

- _„Tajemnice Azji_"? – burknęła Cassie, wyjmując z kieszeni kilka zwitków pergaminu.

Remus otworzył oczy. Z pozoru wydawało mu się, że dziewczyna trzyma w rękach zwykłe kawałki papieru, ale nauczony doświadczeniem nie ufał już własnym zmysłom.

- Jestem w połowie.

- To się pośpiesz, bo Shouri nadesłał Amerykę Południową.

Umilkli nagle. Cassie odebrała od Jake'a kolejny raport, szepnąwszy krótko „Czyli następna będzie Północna". Brat uścisnął szybko jej dłoń.

- To idziemy. – powiedział w końcu, a jego głos zadrżał nieznacznie. – Chyba, że chcecie tu jeszcze zostać.

- Nie, nie. – Remus podniósł się od razu. – Skoro dziś planowaliście krótsze spotkanie, nie chcę, żebyś potem musiała się niepotrzebnie tłumaczyć.

Cassie doceniła jego starania, zdając sobie sprawę, jak bardzo musiał walczyć z własną ciekawością. Zauważyła też, że przez cały czas nie zadał pytania dotyczącego białego wilka i kwestionowania jej władzy – albo domyślał się, że odpowiedź może zająć więcej niż pół godziny, albo stwierdził, że Cassie sama mu o tym opowie, gdy będzie gotowa. To właśnie najbardziej w nim ceniła – Remus zawsze potrafił wyczuć, które tematy są swoistymi tematami tabu. Nawet w tak nieznanych mu dziedzinach.

- Czy… - chłopak stanął nagle w drzwiach, blokując rodzeństwu przejście – Czy możecie zrobić dla mnie mały wyjątek i przekazać mi w miarę … eeee … po ludzku godzinę następnego spotkania? Tylko ten jeden raz.

Cassie uśmiechnęła się łagodnie.

- W takim razie wpadniemy po ciebie jutro koło pierwszej. Tylko się nie wystrasz.

- Jasne. A dziś o północy mam ci przekazać mapę. – powtórzył. – Wszystko gra.

- To idziemy.

Cassie stanęła na chwilę przy drzwiach i w bezruchu nasłuchiwała, czy ktoś nadchodzi. Na szczęście, o tej porze korytarz na siódmym piętrze nie był szczególnie zaludnionym miejscem, więc mogli bez przeszkód wymknąć się z Pokoju Życzeń. Wyjąwszy szybko kilka książek z torby, wetknęła je bezceremonialnie w ręce Lupina i szepnęła cicho:

- Gdy dojdziemy na miejsce, przytakuj, jasne?

Droga do Salonu Gryfonów nigdy nie wydawała mu się tak krótka. Nim się obejrzał, stał już w Pokoju Wspólnym, widząc nadchodzące w jego stronę przyjaciółki Cassie.

- Jesteś wreszcie! – Jess podeszła do nich szybko, patrząc na Cassie z uwagą – Bałyśmy się, że te książki cię przygniotły. Wybacz, że tak cię zostawiłyśmy.

- Spokojnie, nie ma sprawy. Na szczęście Remus był w pobliżu i mi pomógł. Doszłabym wcześniej, ale KTOŚ nie douczył się na sprawdzian. – stwierdziła, patrząc znacząco na brata.

- Więcej cię o pomoc nie poproszę. – burknął. – To było tylko kilka zagadnień.

- Idź już. – westchnęła, a Jake z urażoną miną podreptał do swojej sypialni.

- Z czego mają ten sprawdzian? – zapytała Lily, patrząc za oddalającym się chłopcem.

- Z transmutacji. – odparła krótko Cassie, odkładając na ławę książki; Remus szybko poszedł w jej ślady.

- Dzięki za pomoc. – zwróciła się do niego z uśmiechem – Musiałeś się nieźle wynudzić.

- Nie było tak źle. – odpowiedział, dbając o spokojny ton wypowiedzi.

Musiał przyznać, że był całkiem zadowolony ze swojej gry. Cassie po chwili odwróciła do niego wzrok, a chłopak pojął, że to jest ten moment, w którym i on ma się powoli wycofać.

- To na razie. – rzucił do dziewczyn, a te pomachały mu krótko.

W kilku krokach znalazł się przy siedzących nieopodal Huncwotach i zajął swoje miejsce.

- Znowu w bibliotece? – zapytał Syriusz, w spektakularny sposób miażdżąc Glizdogona w szachach – Pół życia tam stracisz.

Lupin mruknął coś pod nosem, patrząc jak skoczek Łapy blokuje ostatnią drogę ucieczki czarnego króla. Cassie, obserwując kątem oka tę rozmowę, zwróciła się ponownie do przyjaciółek.

- Leila już przyszła?

Jess prychnęła pod nosem.

- Coś ty. Jak ją znam, nie będzie jej jeszcze dłuższy czas.

- Ile można wybierać nowego szukającego? – jęknęła Ruda. - Nie rozumiem, co oni widzą w tym Quidditchu.

Cassie uśmiechnęła się pod nosem.

- Idziesz już na górę? – zapytała Sue.

- Za momencik. Chcę jeszcze przejrzeć mój esej.

- Jak wolisz. My się powoli zbieramy.

Dziewczyna odprowadziła wzrokiem swoje przyjaciółki i powoli opadła na kanapę. Wyjąwszy z torby swoje wypracowanie położyła je na stole, po czym szybkim ruchem sięgnęła do kieszeni. Kilka zwitków pergaminu znalazło się nagle wśród zadania domowego, a Cassie, rozłożywszy się wygodnie na kanapie, zabrała się do czytania.

Siedzący nieopodal Lupin spojrzał na nią z ukosa. Wyglądała jak zwykła uczennica, porównująca gotowy esej z własnymi notatkami. A jednak on wiedział, że w tych zwitkach znajdują się dane, do których większość ludzi nigdy nie będzie miała dostępu.

I nagle Remus stwierdził, że w całym swoim życiu nie widział niczego tak niezwykłego.


	12. CLubbing

_Rozdział dedykowany Angelice, za pomoc w wymyśleniu odpowiedniego substytutu "Wilczej Ekipy"_  
_Dziekuję. _

- Wyobrażasz to sobie?

Cassidy Collins zeskoczyła ze stołu i spojrzała z niedowierzaniem na opierającego się o szafki kuchenne starca.

- Cóż… - widać było, że Shouri miał niemały problem ze znalezieniem odpowiednich słów - Bystry chłopak. - wydukał w końcu.

- Myślałam, że gorzej to przyjmiesz. – burknęła. – Ja prawie dostałam zawał, gdy zwrócił się do mnie per „Canis Lupus".

Starzec westchnął krótko.

- Dla mnie to też nie są najlepsze wieści, Koliberku. Ale gdzieś w głębi duszy się z tym liczyłem. Hasira poważnie nadszarpnął naszą tajemnicę.

- Ale żeby aż tak…? – jęknęła, chwytając się za głowę. – Jaki ze mnie władca, skoro nie potrafię tego utrzymać w sekrecie?

- Przestań. – uciął ostro. – Przecież on ci powiedział, że nic na ciebie nie wskazywało. Nic poza _tym._

Podniósł trzymaną w rękach mapę i pomachał nią krótko.

- TO był twój największy hogwarcki wróg. Możesz mówić o szczęściu w nieszczęściu. Gdyby któryś z tamtych chłopaków się o tobie dowiedział…

- Nawet mi o tym nie wspominaj. Kiedy pomyślę, że przez ostatnie dwa lata balansowałam na krawędzi. – wzdrygnęła się krótko – Matko kochana, mogli mnie mieć już dawno.

- Niepełne dwa lata. – sprostował Shouri – Odejmij co najmniej pół roku na sam proces tworzenia.

- Mniejsza. – mruknęła zdenerwowana, odgarniając grzywkę z czoła. – Dasz radę coś z tym zrobić?

- Nie mam wyboru. Podejrzewam, że to działa podobnie jak Namiar, ale co do tego nie mam pewności. W razie czego… zaprosimy tu jednego z twórców.

Cassie westchnęła głęboko.

- Myślisz, że dobrze zrobiłam?

Zapadła najdłuższa jak do tej pory cisza. Shouri przeniósł wzrok z Mapy Huncwotów na twarz Canis Lupus, po czym z pewnym zastanowieniem powiedział:

- Cóż… jak już mówiłem, to bystry chłopak. Może… kto wie, może nie raz wam się przyda. Poza tym, po tym wszystkim, co zrobił…. Chyba zwyczajnie zasłużył sobie, żeby pamiętać.

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się słabo.

- Skoro tak twierdzisz.

- To co… – Shouri spojrzał na nią zawadiacko – Kiedy zapraszasz kawalera na rozmowę?

- Co?

- Jest nowy, prawda? Musi przejść inaugurację. – starzec usiadł przy stole i złączył końcówki palców – A to znaczy, że ja muszę z nim poważnie porozmawiać.

Mrugnął do niej szybko, a Cassie zachichotała.

- Kojarzy mi się to raczej z inną sytuacją… – stwierdziła powoli, a widząc minę Shouriego rzuciła mu mordercze spojrzenie – Przestań! Nie mniej jednak… nie wystrasz go tylko.

- Ja? – zapytał niewinnie. – Nigdy. Ale tak na poważnie, Cassie, chciałbym, żebyś go jak najszybciej sprowadziła. Przyda mi się jego pomoc w unicestwianiu _tego._ – tu wskazał brodą na mapę.

- Jasne, nie ma sprawy. – mruknęła, wzdrygając ramionami. – Postaram się go zaciągnąć tu w ten piątek. Do tego czasu musi się nauczyć usypiać Huncwotów.

- Ma cztery dni, powinien sobie poradzić. – zauważył Shouri. – A co z resztą treningu? Oklumencja, zaklęcia, kody, misje?

- To już załatwimy we własnym zakresie. – stwierdziła, zbierając się powoli do wyjścia - Kiedy będzie gotowy, dam ci znać. Jak dobrze pójdzie, za kilka miesięcy będziesz mógł przesyłać raporty w trzy różne adresy.

- Nie rozumiem, dlaczego oni tak bardzo lubią nam niszczyć święta. – burknęła Jess, sięgając po kolejny tost.

- Nie narzekaj, to ma być tylko krótki teścik. – powiedziała Lily znad notatek.

- Po tobie to trudno określić, na każdy uczysz się tak samo. – mruknęła Jessica pod nosem, a Ruda spojrzała na nią ze złością.

- Dajcie już spokój, jakoś sobie poradzimy. – westchnęła Sue. – Flitwick nigdy nie robił wyjątkowo trudnych sprawdzianów.

Mina Jessiki wyraźnie dawała do zrozumienia, że ona się z tym nie zgadza.

- Flitwick dał ci w końcu dodatkowe wypracowanie, tak? – zapytała Cassie, spoglądając na nią znad gazety.

Dziewczyna skinęła głową.

- Nie jest tak źle, jakby był złośliwy, mógłby ci kazać pisać dodatkowy test. – zauważyła, popijając swoją kawę. – Dzień dobry.

Uśmiechnęła się krótko do nadchodzących Huncwotów, którzy spojrzeli na nią nieprzytomnym wzrokiem.

- Wszystko w porządku? – zapytała Sue, patrząc na nich z niepokojem.

- Bywało lepiej. – mruknął Łapa. – Chyba coś nam wczoraj zaszkodziło.

Cassie uniosła brew. Na ułamek sekundy spojrzenia jej i Remusa się skrzyżowały, a kąciki ust dziewczyny zadrżały nieznacznie.

- Chyba te czekoladki były stare. – jęknął Peter. – Strasznie nas po nich zmogło.

- Jak je, zwyczajem Jima, trzymacie latami pod łóżkiem, to co się dziwisz? – zauważyła blondyna niewinnie, kątem oka obserwując siadającego Lupina.

- Były całkiem świeże. – protestował Syriusz – Przynajmniej tak mi się wydaje.

Lily prychnęła z dezaprobatą i w kilku łykach dopiła swoją herbatę.

- Ja już się najadłam, nie wiem jak wy. – oznajmiła, wstając. – Skoczę jeszcze na chwilę do biblioteki. Widzimy się na Zaklęciach.

Dziewczyny odprowadziły ją wzrokiem.

- Gdzie jest Leila? – zapytał nagle Black, patrząc na puste miejsce obok Cassie.

- Zrezygnowała ze śniadania na koszt dodatkowego snu. – wyjaśniła Jess. – Była tak wykończona, jak ją budziłyśmy, że nie wiem, czy te pół godziny jej pomogą.

- Nie może się spóźnić na test, bo będzie potem miała problemy! – pisnęła Sue – Może pójdę sprawdzić co u niej?

Nie czekając na odpowiedź, wstała szybko od stołu i zostawiając niedojedzoną kanapkę pobiegła do dormitorium. Pozostali ze spokojem przesiedzieli następne dziesięć minut, by w końcu niechętnie udać się pod klasę Flitwicka. Po drodze Cassie nie omieszkała rzucić wykończonemu Jake'owi wymownego spojrzenia, po raz kolejny dając mu do zrozumienia, co sądzi o organizowaniu męskich wieczorków w niedzielę. Chłopak jednak niewiele się tym przejął, tak z racji tego, że nie obawiał się za bardzo sprawdzianu z transmutacji, jak i dlatego, że z powodu zmęczenia nie zwracał na siostrę większej uwagi. Obiecując sobie w duchu, że przy najbliższej okazji trzepnie go porządnie w głowę, Cassie przyspieszyła nieco kroku, by zrównać się z idącym nieopodal Lupinem.

Wymienili kilka zdawkowych uwag o teście i pogodzie za oknem, bacznie obserwując podążających za nimi przyjaciół.

Jednak wchodząc do klasy Remus mógłby przysiąc, że dotarł do niego wręcz niedosłyszalny szept: _„Czekoladki?"._

* * *

Tym razem nie mógł się powstrzymać. Przez cudowne pół sekundy pozwolił sobie na radosny uśmiech.

- Zaklęcie poszerzające? Czy to nie jest ironia losu? Dlaczego nie uczymy się tego w pierwszej klasie?

Jess szybkim krokiem wyszła z sali Zaklęć, a przyjaciółki z trudem starały się za nią nadążyć. Leila została daleko w tyle, nie wykazując najmniejszej chęci do pościgu. Jak się okazało, gdyby nie Sue, dziewczyna najprawdopodobniej musiałaby pisać test w innym terminie. Z relacji jej przyjaciółki wynikało, że Leila poczyniła niewielkie postępy między tym, co dziewczyny zostawiły wychodząc na śniadanie, a tym, co zastała Sue, wbiegając z przejęciem do dormitorium.

Tymczasem Jess, wstrzymana wreszcie przez Lily, zwolniła nieco kroku. Chyba po raz pierwszy w całej swojej karierze tak bardzo przejęła się tematem lekcji.

- Widać jest zbyt skomplikowane, by… – zaczęła Ruda, walcząc z zadyszką.

- Skomplikowane? – weszła jej w słowo Jess - To nie może być aż takie trudne. Nawet mnie się udało za drugim razem.

- Chyba się trochę nie doceniasz – powiedziała Lily powoli – To, że ostatni sprawdzian ci nie poszedł jeszcze o niczym nie świadczy. Zawsze byłaś dobra w Zaklęciach. Pamiętasz, jak załapałaś Accio jako pierwsza w klasie?

- Tak i przywołałam Flitwicka. – burknęła.

- Mimo wszystko był wniebowzięty. – zachichotała Sue.

- Mniejsza. – ucięła Jess, która wyglądała jednak na zadowoloną z aprobaty przyjaciółek -

Ja bym to wpisała w program pierwszej klasy.

Zaklęcie, które przed chwilą poznali okazało się rzeczywiście bardzo przydatne – pozwalało zwiększyć wewnętrzną objętość toreb, tak, by bez przeszkód móc włożyć do nich więcej bagażu. „Jest podstawą przy tworzeniu magicznych namiotów" – dodał Flitwick, przekrzykując ćwiczących uczniów – „Wygląd zewnętrzny przedmiotu nie zmienia się ani odrobinę, dzięki temu mugole nic nie podejrzewają"

- Cassie!

Jessica zwróciła się bezpośrednio do dziewczyny, a ta spojrzała na nią zaskoczona. Przyjaciółka patrzyła jej w oczy z mieszaniną złości i determinacji.

- Ciebie to nie denerwuje?

- A dlaczego akurat mnie? – zapytała niepewnie.

- Gdyby Flitwick przeprowadził tę lekcję choćby kilka dni wcześniej nie musiałabyś się tak męczyć z pakowaniem Jamesa!

Cassie zaśmiała się cicho.

„_Nie. Mogłabym po prostu użyć tego zaklęcia, nie musząc się tłumaczyć, skąd je znam"_

- Lepiej, że Jim spakował się w tradycyjny sposób. - powiedziała spokojnie – Czasami czarodzieje za bardzo polegają na magii i stają się od niej uzależnieni. – dodała po chwili, a mijający ją Remus znów uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

* * *

- Tak dziwnie bez Rogatego, nie?

45 minut po północy. Leżeli już w łóżkach, przy zgaszonym świetle, jednak jego przyjaciele wciąż mieli w sobie dość energii na rozmowę. Co prawda Syriusz odzywał się coraz rzadziej i ciszej, jednak Remus wiedział, że ten stan mógł się jeszcze ciągnąć przez najbliższe pół godziny. On miał tylko kwadrans.

Numer z czekoladkami nie mógł się udać dwa razy. Na całe szczęście, chłopak przypomniał sobie wczoraj o ich ukrytych zapasach Eliksiru Słodkiego Snu (który, jak James planował, mieli wykorzystać na Ślizgonach) i zdołał nim spryskać jedną z ukradzionych z kuchni bombonierek. Peter i Syriusz nawet nie zauważyli, że wszystkie brane przez Lunatyka cukierki lądowały w jego rękawie i po kilku minutach padli nieprzytomni na łóżka. Najwyraźniej któryś ze składników czekoladek musiał źle współgrać z eliksirem, o czym świadczyło nie tylko dzisiejsze samopoczucie chłopaków, ale i fakt, że mikstura zadziałała z opóźnionym zapłonem.

Tego dnia również przygotował się do wyjścia. Gdy Syriusz siedział w łazience, a Glizdogon męczył się jeszcze nad swoim wypracowaniem w Pokoju Wspólnym, Remus szybko zamienił pidżamę na jeansy i bluzę i wskoczył do łóżka. Musiał jednak dopracować nieco tę metodę, bo dwie godziny czekania w łóżku, nakrytym pod samą szyję nie były najlepszym pomysłem. Pocieszał się jednak, że jak Cassie nauczy go operować ich magicznym proszkiem, problem wykradania się będzie miał wreszcie z głowy.

- Luniek, śpisz?

„_Nie, ale ty mógłbyś."_ – warknął w duchu.

Udając zmęczonego, mruknął coś niewyraźnie pod nosem i wtulił twarz w poduszkę. Minuty mijały w ciszy.

- Dasz mi jutro zerknąć na twój esej, Syriusz?

Lupin zaklął cicho, patrząc gniewnie w stronę łóżka Glizdogona. Tylko on mógł zadać takie pytanie o pierwszej w nocy. Łapa ziewnął głośno.

- Z Zie-elarstwa? Niech ci będzie. Pewnie znowu pomieszałeś nazwy roślin.

Peter bąknął coś o „trudnej nomenklaturze" i ucichł nagle. Lupin z westchnieniem przewrócił się na plecy. W tym momencie poczuł na twarzy delikatny podmuch powietrza i nim zdążył się zorientować, ktoś szybko położył dłoń na jego ustach.

- Ani drgnij.

Jej zdolności były naprawdę niesamowite. Jego serce przez krótko chwilę waliło jak szalone, nim w końcu powróciło do swojego rytmu. Odsunęła rękę z twarzy Lupina i wsunęła w jego dłoń małe pudełeczko. Spojrzał powoli w dół.

- Re-eemus? – cichy jęk Syriusza podziałał na niego jak kubeł zimnej wody.

Teraz nie słyszał nawet jej oddechu. Choć nie widział jej postaci był pewien, że w tej chwili zamarła bez ruchu.

- Hmmm… ? – starał się, by jego głos brzmiał tak, jakby Łapa właśnie wyrwał go ze snu.

Otworzył szybko pudełko i włożył palec do środka. Jakaś maść.

- Przypomnisz mi jutro, żebym naskrobał coś do Jamesa, nie?

- Jasne. – mruknął, kombinując, co powinien dalej zrobić.

_- Pod nosem._

Jej szept był niemalże niedosłyszalny, ale chłopak nie potrzebował większych wyjaśnień. Szybko naniósł krem w okolice nozdrzy tak, że po chwili wypełnił je ostry zapał ziół.

Proszek upadł cicho na podłogę.

Łapa mruknął coś jeszcze o jutrzejszym meczu i znów o nieobecnym Jamesie. Po sześćdziesięciu sekundach i on, i Glizdogon spali snem sprawiedliwych. Remus uniósł się na łóżku, patrząc na nich niepewnie.

- Już gotowy?

Był pewien, że Cassie rzuciła zdziwione spojrzenie na jego strój.

- Zuch chłopak. – usłyszał dochodzący spod okna głos Jake'a. – Tylko weź na to coś ciepłego, w końcu mamy grudzień.

Lupin prychnął i szybko zabrał z krzesła przygotowaną na drogę zimową szatę.

- Tak w ogóle to cześć. - bąknął na powitanie, machając ręką w kierunku, z którego usłyszał głos.

- Wybacz brak manier. – szepnęła Cassie, prowadząc go pod okno – Ale ta akcja była dość ryzykowna.

Dziewczyna stuknęła go różdżką w głowę i po chwili Lupin również stał się niewidzialny dla ludzkiego oka.

- Ufasz mi?

Coś musnęło go w ramię i usłyszał cichy szum skrzydeł.

- A mam wybór? – westchnął, siadając na parapecie.

- Zsuń się. Jestem pod tobą.

_I to cała przezroczysta._ – jęknął w duchu.

Błonia zamajaczyły gdzieś w oddali, a setki metrów kamiennego muru kpiło z niego brutalnie. Wysunął obie nogi w przepaść i zamknąwszy oczy odepchnął się od parapetu.

Lot był wyjątkowo krótki i zakończony twardym lądowaniem.

- I po krzyku. – usłyszał wesoły głos Cassie, gdy sekundę później wznieśli się ponad zamek.

To było naprawdę niesamowite uczucie. Gdy fale zimnego powietrza zmierzwiły mu włosy, a Hogwart zaczął się nagle oddalać, chłopak poczuł nieodpartą chęć krzyczenia ile sił w płucach. Nie widział ani Cassie, ani Jake'a, ba, on nie widział nawet siebie, miał więc wrażenie, że był we śnie, cudownym, surrealistycznym śnie. Leciała tak gładko i spokojnie, jakby dryfowała tylko na wietrze wiejącym nad taflą wody, w stronę Zakazanego Lasu. Gdyby nie wyczuwał pod sobą jej grzbietu mógłby uwierzyć, że unosi się sam – i płynie gdzieś przed siebie w ciemne, chłodne ramiona nocy.

- Czym… jesteś? – zapytał po chwili.

- Testralem. – doszedł do niego głos Jake'a.

Zrozumiał, że chłopiec siedzi tuż przed nim i że zapewne taki był właśnie ich sposób na przemieszczanie się do lasu. Pojawiła się jednak pewna różnica - teraz Cassie musiała wieźć o jednego pasażera więcej. Remus miał szczerą nadzieję, że nie odczuła zbyt boleśnie tego obciążenia. Dopiero po chwili dotarł do niego absurd całej sytuacji – Cassie, ta samo szczupła Cassie bez cienia skargi wiozła ich na miejsce spotkania. Przecież to on, jako najstarszy przedstawiciel płci brzydkiej w tym gronie powinien zadbać o transport, a nie…

_Czy ja brzmię jak szowinista? Ale… _

Świat władców zwierząt faktycznie stawiał wszystko do góry nogami.

- Jesteśmy!

Lot skończył się zdecydowanie za szybko. Lupin zeskoczył na ziemię, a po chwili Cassie zdjęła z niego Zaklęcie Kameleona. Sekundę później ujrzał rodzeństwo Collinsów, szczerzące do niego zęby w powitalnym uśmiechu.

Stali po drugiej stronie jeziora, na skraju Zakazanego Lasu. Kilkucentymetrowa warstwa śniegu zakryła ziemię i bezlistne konary drzew, a brzegi jeziora skuł lód. Musieli oddalić się od Hogwartu o kilka kilometrów; majaczący w oddali zamek był, oprócz księżyca i gwiazd, jedynym źródłem światła w okolicy. Remus spojrzał krótko na odbijające się w wodzie niebo; był koniec pierwszej kwadry.

- Czekoladki? – Jake bez pardonu przeszedł do kwestii, która nurtowała Cassie od samego rana.

Najwyraźniej dziewczyna zdążyła mu coś napomknąć po drodze. Odbierając mapę nie rozmawiała z Remusem zbyt wiele; być może dlatego, że spieszyła się na spotkanie z Shourim, albo po prostu, widząc minę chłopaka, wolała mu oszczędzić dłuższych pogawędek z płomykówką. Lupin odwrócił wzrok od tafli wody i zaśmiał się cicho. Po chwili dokładnie zrelacjonował im historię wczorajszego usypiania Huncwotów.

- Zadziałał za późno? - zdziwiła się Cassie, gdy całą trójką okrążali jezioro. – A jakie to były czekoladki?

Lupin wzdrygnął ramionami.

- Nie ma pojęcia. James zwinął je skrzatom z kuchni jakiś czas temu. Myślałem nawet, czy nie zabrać je do domu dla rodziców, ale – znów rzucił przelotne spojrzenie na księżyc - mam jeszcze inne prezenty.

Cassie skinęła głową i popatrzyła w niebo z zastanowieniem.

- Do wielu czekoladek dodają eliksiry .– oznajmiła po chwili – Głównie na polepszenie smaku. Być może któreś składniki się ze sobą… starły. Tak bywa. Muszę się kiedyś przejść do kuchni i spytać dokładnie, z czego je robią.

- Szukasz Shouriemu zajęcia na święta? – zachichotał jej brat.

- Phi. Sama to zbadam, jak będę miała czas. Tak czy siak - dobra robota, Remusie.

Lunatyk uśmiechnął się szeroko, zadowolony z pochwały.

- Ale przed tobą jeszcze dużo pracy. – dodała po chwili.

Najwyraźniej nie chciała od razu sprowadzać go na ziemię, dając mu trochę czasu na poprawienie nastroju. Lupin jednak był już psychicznie przygotowany do rozpoczęcia nauki.

- Dziś zajmiemy się podstawami. – wyjaśnił Jake. – Ustaliliśmy ci kilka priorytetów. Usypianie. Kody. Teleportacja. Oklumencja.

Remus zamrugał.

- Rozumiem, że ty…?

- Tak, potrafi się teleportować. – powiedziała za niego Cassie – I, wierz mi lub nie, jest naprawdę dobry w oklumencji.

Chłopiec chrząknął krótko, ostentacyjnie ignorując aprobatę siostry. Nie był jednak w stanie powstrzymać się od delikatnego uśmiechu.

- W każdym razie – kontynuował. - usypianiem możemy się zająć już teraz.

Remus ucieszył się, słysząc tą wiadomość. Chciał możliwie najszybciej nauczyć się korzystania z ich magicznego proszku. Collinsowie wręczyli mu mały woreczek i pokazali, jaką dawkę powinien stosować chcąc uśpić Huncwotów w przeciągu minuty.

- Jak przesadzisz, mogą mieć rano problemy ze wstawaniem. – ostrzegła Cassie.

- Wie z doświadczenia. – zachichotał Jake – Swego czasu jej przyjaciółki namiętnie się spóźniały.

Lupin od razu przypomniał sobie jesienne poranki, podczas których cała piątka dziewczyn wpadała jak oparzona do Wielkiej Sali, łapiąc wszystko, co napatoczyło im się po drodze. Wtedy zrzucał to na karby nocnych pogaduszek, nie podejrzewając, że powód ich zaspania mógł być tak skomplikowany.

- I pamiętaj o maści. Nam udaje się to robić „na wydechu", ale na początku lepiej mieć stuprocentową pewność, że proszek cię nie uśpi.

- Z czego to jest? – zapytał, patrząc z zainteresowaniem na pudełko kremu.

- To kombinacja wielu ziół i eliksirów. – odparła Cassie - Portulaka, kolendra, guarana, eliksir nawanniający i półnieutralizujacy…

- Jaki…?

- Neutralizuje działanie proszku zmieniając nieco strukturę jego oparów, tak, że stają nieszkodliwe, podczas gdy eliksir nawanniający wyciąga z ziół ich energetyczne właściwości, tak, by utrzymać twój organizm w stanie pełnej gotowości.

- Ale skąd taka dziwna nazwa? – zapytał Remus, unosząc brew. – „Neutralizujący" nie wystarczy?

Cassie potrząsnęła szybko głową.

- W naszych kręgach ta nazwa ma już swój odpowiednik. Eliksir Neutralizujący, jako substancja całkowicie pozbawiająca zapachu, jest zabroniona do stosowania przez Władców Wybranych.

- Pozbawiająca zapachu? – powtórzył Lupin – Ale….

- Wszystkich. – wyjaśniła – Może to odnosić się do różnych substancji, a może i do człowieka. Każda istota na ziemi ma swój własny zapach, odpowiedni do gatunku, ale mimo to… inny. Jakkolwiek dziwnie to nie brzmi, ale ufam, że rozumiesz, o co mi chodzi.

- Ludzie pachną podobnie, ale każdy ma swoją… nutę zapachową – podsumował Remus, a dziewczyna skinęła głową. – Więc dlaczego to jest zabronione?

- Bo nie wolno nam oszukiwać poddanych. Możemy zniknąć im z pola widzenia lub poruszać się bez wydawania jednego dźwięku, ale…

- … ale kombinowanie z zapachem to już chwyt poniżej pasa. – dokończył za nią chłopak – Bo moglibyście zniknąć całkowicie. Rozumiem.

Cassie uśmiechnęła się w duchu. Aklimatyzacja Remusa przechodziła wyjątkowo sprawnie: choć wciąż dziwiły go rewelacje ze świata Canis Lupus, potrafił wyciągnąć z zebranych informacji odpowiednie wnioski.

- Do „Podręcznego zestawu małego CLubowicza" brakuje ci jeszcze tego. – dodał Jake, wyciągając z kieszeni buteleczkę z przezroczystym płynem – Eliksir Wzmacniający. Kawa przy tym to kakao.

- Chociaż mój mały braciszek już nie raz zasnął krótko po jego zażyciu. – wtrąciła Cassie niewinnie.

- Tylko, gdy przez dłuższy czas sypialiśmy mniej niż trzy godziny na dobę. – mruknął urażony.

Remus zaśmiał się cicho i odebrał eliksir. Woreczek z proszkiem i pudełko z maścią spoczywały już bezpiecznie w jego kieszeni.

- Została jeszcze kwestia kodów. – zaczęła Cassie, a Lupin przełknął ślinę – Następnym razem sam musisz się zorientować, kiedy się spotykamy.

Lunatyk przyjął to z kamienną twarzą, nie chcąc, by Collinsowie zauważyli jak bardzo się przeraził.

- Sądzę, że do piątku Shouri powinien przysłać Jake'owi lub mnie kolejny raport i wtedy się skrzykniemy. A' propos – wyciągnęła z kieszeni złożony kawałek pergaminu i podała go Remusowi – Tu masz wypisane charakterystyczne cechy Iskierki z dołączonym zdjęciem. Zaczarowaliśmy to tak, że w oczach pozostałych przypomina to notatki z lekcji. Nie mniej jednak, jeśli uda ci się rozpoznać naszą sowę, będzie to dla ciebie znak, że tego dnia powinieneś być czujny.

- Jasne. – mruknął, rzucając okiem na pergamin.

- A w piątek wieczorem zaprasza cię Shouri. – oznajmiła spokojnie.

- Mnie? Ale… po co mu ja?

Tym razem Lupin nie był w stanie ukryć swoich emocji. Collinsowie zachichotali.

- Chce poznać nowego członka LupusCLubu. – odparł Jake rozbawiony.

- LupusCLub? - powtórzył Lunatyk, upewniając się, czy dobrze usłyszał.

- Alias Wilcza Ekipa, ale to jest starsze określenie. – wyjaśniła Cassie - LupusCLub wymyślił Jake. Zauważył, że pierwsze litery słowa „club" to inicjały mojego przydomku… i tak jakoś wyszło. Potem pojawił się też „CLubbing"[1], jako nowa nazwa na nasze spotkania.

Remus zagwizdał cicho.

- Czyli jestem teraz CLubowiczem, tak? – zapytał, przypominając sobie słowa chłopca.

- Pełnoprawnym. –podkreśliła Cassie. – Choć początkującym.

- To się nie wyklucza? – zapytał, rozbawiony.

Dziewczyna wzdrygnęła ramionami.

- Zacznij się przyzwyczajać do paradoksów. – odparła, śmiejąc się cicho – To u nas normalne.

- Jedną chwilę… – Jake zatrzymał się nagle i spojrzał na siostrę z błyskiem w oku - A co z koceniem?

- Z czym, przepraszam? – jęknął Remus.

- Chciał cię wrzucić do jeziora w ramach lupusowskiego „witaj w grupie", ale mu to wyperswadowałam. – zachichotała Cassie – Przynajmniej tak mi się wydaje.

- Może Shouri coś wymyśli. – kontynuował, niezrażony reakcją siostry – Nie można przecież od tak po prostu…

- TY wszedłeś w ten świat „od tak po prostu". – przypomniała mu, patrząc na chłopca z góry.

- Żartujesz? Omal nie padłem na zawał, gdy kilka dni później mieliśmy akcję ze smokiem.

- Zwykłe spory terytorialne, nic takiego. – rzuciła półgębkiem Cassie, widząc reakcję Lupina – Z reguły się w to nie mieszam, chyba, że kłócący się są w stanie zdemolować kilkaset hektarów ziemi.

- Sam się pchałeś. – powiedziała już głośno, zwracając się do brata – Remus i tak miał z nami niezłe piekło, jak go przemaglowaliśmy w Pokoju Życzeń. Starczy.

Jake przyznał jej rację, choć wyglądał na niepocieszonego.

- Na dzisiaj chyba wystarczy, prawda? – zapytał po chwili – Jest trzecia. Nawet zdołamy się wyspać.

Cassie spojrzała na brata z ukosa. Po niedzielnym „wieczorku" sen był mu bardzo wskazany, zresztą, sama nie widziała potrzeby by przesiadywać nad jeziorem w nieskończoność. Cztery godziny to może nie było wiele, ale jak na ich standardy – wystarczająco.

- Ta maść jeszcze działa, czy padnę pod oknem sypialni? – spytał Remus profilaktycznie - Bo osobiście nic już nie czuję.

- Działa. – uspokoiła go Cassie. – Zresztą, przez ten czas proszek zdążył się na tyle ulotnić, że nie usypia tak od razu kogoś, kto dopiero wchodzi do pomieszczenia. No to…

odwróciła się za siebie i wyciągnęła różdżkę. Lunatyk spojrzał na dziewczynę z zaskoczeniem. Jeden, krótki ruch i ślady, jakie pozostawili na śniegu podczas ich spaceru zniknęły bezpowrotnie. Warstwa białego puchu była znów równa, jakby nikt tędy nie przechodził.

Przed Remusem i Jakiem pojawił się nagle okazały hipogryf, rozpościerając skrzydła do lotu.

- Wskakujcie. – powiedziała, uginając nogi.

Wgramolili się szybko na jej grzbiet.

- Nawet nie wiesz, jaki to komfort widzieć, na co… to znaczy, na kogo wchodzę. – powiedział Jake, klepiąc ją po szyi.

Potrząsnęła łbem.

- Zaraz pójdziesz na piechotę. – zażartowała - Zakameleonuj nas i ruszamy.

Chłopiec wyjął różdżkę i stuknął każdego z nich delikatnie. Kilka sekund później byli już w powietrzu, wznosząc się nad ciemnymi wodami jeziora. Jake zakaszlał znacząco.

- Spróbuj. – ostrzegł go Remus z tyłu – Ale przysięgam, że pociągnę cię wtedy za sobą.

Po chwili cała trójka wybuchnęła śmiechem.

* * *

Poranne wstawanie okazało się dla Remusa mniej męczące niż przypuszczał. Co prawda był dopiero po pierwszym CLubbingu i spał cztery godziny (co, jak się dowiedział, w standardach LupusCLubu kwalifikowało się jako „dużo"), ale chłopak i tak miał wcześniejsze praktyki w szeregach Huncwotów. O wiele trudniejsze okazało się zażycie eliksiru, a dokładniej – znalezienie odpowiedniego momentu, w którym mógłby go zażyć. Po krótkim namyśle Lupin zgarnął go niepostrzeżenie z ubraniami i zaniósł do łazienki, by tam spokojnie wypić odpowiednią dawkę. Robił to bardziej z ciekawości niż z potrzeby, ale efekt był natychmiastowy. Sekundę po połknięciu specyfiku poczuł się tak, jakby przez ostatnią noc przespał twardo osiem godzin. Zmęczenie ustąpiło jak ręką odjął: głowa przestała go boleć, uczucie piasku pod oczami zniknęło bezpowrotnie, a jego refleks od razu się poprawił. Remus w kilka minut umył się i ubrał, po czym uśmiechając się do siebie wyszedł do sypialni. Łapa rzucił mu zdegustowane spojrzenie i mrucząc coś pod nosem o „drugozmianowcach" poczłapał do łazienki. Dawka proszku była wymierzona idealnie: chłopaki obudzili się o tej porze, co zazwyczaj, nie podejrzewając nawet, że wczorajszej nocy ktoś ingerował w ich sen. Remus niepokoił się nieco na myśl o tym, że następnym razem to on będzie musiał ich uśpić, ale jeszcze bardziej przerażał go fakt, że Collinsowie przekażą mu niedługo czas następnego spotkania…. i to na swój wilczy sposób. Lupin modlił się, żeby dał radę rozpoznać Iskierkę. Będzie musiał być czujny nie wzbudzając żadnych podejrzeń – nie może przecież poprosić Cassie, by przytrzymała na chwilę swoją sowę, bo on chce sprawdzić, czy ta ma charakterystycznie postrzępione sterówki na ogonie. Po wczorajszym spotkaniu Lunatyk spędził trochę czasu analizując dane płomykówki, ale nie wiedział, czy to wystarczy. Nie wiedział też, którego dnia ma się spodziewać jej przylotu, powiedziano mu tylko, że to wydarzy się najprawdopodobniej w środku tygodnia. Potem zaś… Lupin wzdrygnął się krótko.

Shouri.

Pierwsza konfrontacja z LupusCLubem nie przebiegła w szczególnie pokojowej atmosferze, a ostatnią rzeczą, na jaką chłopak miał ochotę było kolejne przesłuchanie. Jak zareaguje pomocnik Canis Lupus? Czy potraktuje go jak niechcianego intruza, czy tak jak Collinsowie da mu szansę się wykazać? Cóż, oni też początkowo nie odnosili się do niego ze szczególnym entuzjazmem. Shouri wie już wszystko. Czy to działało na korzyść Remusa? Lunatyk mógłby dumać na ten temat jeszcze przez długie godziny, ale wyrwał się z rozmyślań gdy tylko zaszedł do Wielkiej Sali. Cassie i Jake siedzieli już przy stole, oboje pogrążeni rozmową ze swoimi przyjaciółmi. Sowy jeszcze nie przyleciały. Lupin zajął szybko swoje miejsce i zgarnąwszy na talerz tost, obłożył go pierwszym lepszym dżemem. Trzepot skrzydeł podziałał na niego jak sygnał do walki: starając się zachowywać możliwe najbardziej naturalnie, chłopak zerknął ukradkiem na Cassie, odbierającą „Proroka" od jednej z sów.

_Chyba jest trochę za duża. _– myślał gorączkowo, połykając ostatni kawałek tostu – _I ma ciemniejsze upierzenie. To nie ona. _

Nie chcąc wzbudzać żadnych podejrzeń, sięgnął szybko po dzbanek z herbatą, zagadując przy okazji Lily o ostatni sprawdzian. Kiedy Ruda zaczęła się rozwodzić na temat ostatniego pytania, Remus ukradkiem obserwował, jak Cassie rozkłada gazetę.

_Uchwyt w porządku. To nie dziś. _

- Piszą coś ciekawego? – zapytał nagle Syriusz, patrząc, jak jego koleżanka przegląda spis treści.

Cassie wzdrygnęła ramionami.

- Same nudy.

Ich spojrzenia spotkały się na chwilę. Krótki, niemalże niedostrzegalny uśmiech rozjaśnił twarz dziewczyny, chowającej się szybko za tytułową stroną „Proroka".

_To nie dziś._

* * *

W dniach takich jak ten, Cassie miała wreszcie możliwość całkowitego poświęcenia się szkolnemu życiu. Powoli oswajała się z myślą, że LupusCLub się powiększył i z pewną ciekawością czekała na piątkowe spotkanie. Sprawdziany, rozmowy, żarty, plotki – to wszystko mogło jak na razie pochłonąć jej zmysły, przechodzące tylko w stan pełnej gotowości w trakcie odbierania porannej poczty. Widziała ukradkowe spojrzenia Remusa, gdy chwytała do ręki „Proroka". Grał całkiem nieźle – przypadkowy obserwator nie zwróciłby na to większej uwagi, jednak Cassie na jego miejscu zatrzymywałaby wzrok na gazecie o sekundę krócej. Cóż, z czasem pewnie się nauczy.

To wydarzyło się w środę.

Siedzieli wspólnie przy śniadaniu, słuchając jęków Leili na temat ostatniego treningu. Chmara sów wleciała nagle do Wielkiej Sali, rozpraszając na moment wszystkich uczniów.

Dostrzegła ją od razu. W szumie setek pozdrowień jej ucho zawsze wychwytało ten charakterystyczny głos. W wirze setek piór jej oko zawsze padało na te „właściwe".

_- Witaj, pani. _

Skinęła nieznacznie głową, odpowiadając w ten sposób na powitanie. Sówka wystawiła szybko nóżkę, a Cassie odwiązała delikatnie gazetę i odłożyła ją na stół.

Remus zamarł.

Jasnożółte piórka rozproszone wokół głowy, sprawiające wrażenie małych iskierek. Jasnobursztynowe oczy i… tak, teraz był pewien, nieco postrzępiony ogon. Takich płomykówek mogło być tysiące, ale coś mu mówiło, że właśnie TA. Cassie pogłaskała sówkę krótko, wrzuciła do woreczka wyznaczoną liczbę pieniędzy i nakarmiła ją kawałkiem swojej bułki.

- _K'salai. _

Ciche, wymówione w Arinatsu _„leć bezpiecznie" _było dlasiedzących obok przyjaciół niemalże niedosłyszalne; nie wychwycili tego nawet z szumu sowich skrzydeł. Nikt nie widział też jak poruszała wargami. Płomykówka zaś odbiła się z gracją od stołu i po chwili zniknęła im z oczu.

Cassie dokończyła spokojnie kanapkę, czując na sobie ukradkowe spojrzenia Remusa i Jake'a. Po chwili, jak gdyby nigdy nic dolała sobie kawy i otworzyła gazetę.

_L._

Tak, widział to doskonale. Palce jej prawej ręki układały się niemalże pod kątem prostym, tworząc odpowiednią literę. Jake też to zauważył, gdy niby to w trakcie rozmowy rzucił przelotne spojrzenie na siostrę. Na ułamek sekundy jego wzrok zatrzymał się na gazecie, jednak chłopiec cały czas brał udział w dyskusji, nie wzbudzając żadnych podejrzeń wśród swoich znajomych.

Remus wiedział, że otrzymał pierwszy znak. Tej nocy czeka go kolejny CLubbing. Musi być tylko bardzo, BARDZO uważny.

- Mam nadzieję, że wrócę w jednym kawałku.

- Spokojnie, dasz radę. W końcu, sama mówiłaś, ze ćwiczyliście to tyle razy…

- Tak, wiem, ale i tak się martwię. Hipogryfy wyczuwają, że jesteś nerwowa, a to nie działa na twoją korzyść.

- Zachowaj zimną krew i nie pozwól, żeby udzieliła ci się ogólna panika. Potem będzie dobrze.

Cassie, Sue i Peter szli szybko korytarzem, zmierzając w kierunku sali wejściowej. Canis Lupus zaoferowała się towarzyszyć przyjaciółce w drodze na lekcję, by tym samym wesprzeć ją na duchu przed sprawdzianem. Peter, który dołączył do nich kilka minut temu, wyglądał na równie przerażonego co Sue, więc głównym zadaniem Cassie było powstrzymanie ich od wzajemnego „nakręcania się".

- Będzie dobrze, zobaczycie. – powtarzała po raz setny, z trudem otwierając potężne drzwi zamku.

Mroźny wiatr uderzył ich w twarz, a cała trójka wzdrygnęła się równocześnie.

- Swoją drogą, przeprowadzanie tego testu w zimie to barbarzyństwo. – mruknęła pod nosem, gdy przedzierali się już przez ośnieżone błonia.

- Jeśli twierdzisz, że to jest barbarzyństwo, to spójrz na nich. – powiedziała Sue, wskazując ręką na zmarzniętych pierwszaków, wracających z kolejnej lekcji latania.

- Lizzie ma teraz zajęcia z Gryfonami… - dziewczyna spojrzała na zegarek i upewniając się, że zostało jeszcze dość czasu przed rozpoczęciem lekcji, pomachała w kierunku grupki jedenastolatków.

Pierwszoroczni! Cassie z błyskiem oku spojrzała w ich stronę, mając nadzieję, że Jake podąży śladami Liz. Na szczęście, w tej kwestii jej brat był wyjątkowo domyślny. Szturchnąwszy delikatnie Mike'a, wskazał w kierunku stojącej niedaleko Cassie. Siostra Sue już biegła do nich przez śnieg, chcąc podzielić się rewelacjami z lekcji. Panowie zaś, zachowując szeroko pojętą godność, z gracją podeszli w stronę trójki szóstoklasistów, ciekawi, co takiego Lizzie ma zamiar opowiadać. Sue uścisnęła dziewczynkę krótko.

- Hooch stwierdziła, że idzie mi coraz lepiej! – wypaliła Liz na dzień dobry, uśmiechając się dumnie – Natan znowu spadł z miotły, a ja wzniosłam się już na pięćdziesiąt stóp.

Sue spojrzała na nią z zadowoleniem.

- Całe szczęście, że w przeciwieństwie do mnie odziedziczyłaś geny ojca. – stwierdziła szczerze, a Cassie i Peter zachichotali.

Oboje doskonale pamiętali wyczyny starszej panny Backtry z pierwszych lekcji latania.

- Mike'a też pochwaliła. – dodała Liz od niechcenia – Powiedziała, że może w przyszłości powalczyć o miejsce w drużynie.

- A ty, mój drogi bracie? – zapytała Cassie z ironią.

- Ja, moja droga siostro, pilnuję, żeby inni nie poprzestawiali przeszkód.

Mike zachichotał i szturchnął go w bok.

- To była tylko jedna lewitująca obręcz, ale dobrze, że mnie zawczasu ostrzegłeś.

- Nie można jednocześnie machać do mnie i kierować. – parsknął Jake. – Chwali się, bo przeszedł na wyższy poziom.

- Ty też pewnie niedługo przejdziesz. Zostało ci już niecałe pół sekundy. Wszystko przez tę ostatnią przeszkodę.

Cassie zaśmiała się w duchu. Już nie raz widziała Jake'a w akcji: robił w powietrzu takie akrobacje, że sam James mógłby mieć poważny problem z powtórzeniem niektórych z nich. Najwyraźniej jej brat w ramach ogólnej dezinformacji postanowił pójść w ślady Cassie, wyrabiając co najwyżej 50% normy. Choć ona nie raz powtarzała mu, żeby pozwolił sobie zabłysnąć chociaż w jednej dziedzinie, chłopak uparcie twierdził, że ma dość rewelacji w LupusCLubie, by wytrzymać przeciętność w Hogwarcie. Tym razem musiał się naprawdę postarać, by nie tylko nie zdążyć na czas, ale i nie zaliczyć jednej z przeszkód na torze, który spokojnie przeleciałby z zamkniętymi oczami.

- Ale strasznie denerwuje mnie to, że przed wejściem na miotłę muszę kilka razy usłyszeć instrukcje dotyczące toru. – jęknęła Lizzie – Jakby raz nie wystarczył.

To było to. Zarówno Cassie jak i Jake dostrzegli w tym zdaniu wyjątkową szansę na przekazanie dobrego komunikatu. Jaka szkoda, że nie było z nimi Remusa… Cóż, Lupin dowie się o tym odrobinę później.

- Nie narzekaj tak, to dla waszego dobra. – skarciła ją Sue.

- My też musieliśmy słuchać trzy razy tego samego zanim dotknęliśmy miotły.– dodała Cassie, krzyżując ręce na piersiach. – Hooch za dobrze zna pierwszaków. Za dużo brawury i kończą jak Natan.

- Dla niego brawurą jest wejście na miotłę. – zachichotał Mike, a Jake wybuchnął śmiechem.

Komunikat przekazany. Jedenasta.

- To my się będziemy zbierać. – powiedział w końcu, ciągnąc przyjaciela za rękaw. – Zmarzłem na kość, pora się ogrzać.

- Idziesz? – zapytał Mike, patrząc na stojąca obok dziewczynkę.

- Za momencik. Dogonię was.

Chłopcy skinęli głowami i odeszli w kierunku zamku. Lizzie spojrzała na Sue z uwagą.

- Masz teraz sprawdzian, prawda? – zapytała, doskonale rozszyfrowując zdenerwowanie siostry. – Ten z hipogryfami?

Sue przytaknęła. Liz szybkim ruchem zdjęła z szyi swój wisiorek.

- Dałaś mi go na szczęście, pamiętasz? – spytała, wkładając go w dłoń w siostry – Pomógł z miotłami, pomoże i z hipogryfami. W końcu jedno i drugie lata, nie? – dodała beztrosko.

Sue parsknęła śmiechem. Liz uśmiechnęła się szeroko i pożegnawszy się ze wszystkimi pobiegła szybko do zamku, chcąc wreszcie się ogrzać. Niedługo później Cassie też zawróciła w kierunku Hogwartu, zostawiając Petera i Sue w odrobinę lepszym nastroju, niż kwadrans wcześniej. Szybkim krokiem weszła po schodach, kierując się w stronę Pokoju Wspólnego Gryffindoru.

Wtedy go zauważyła.

Remus szedł z naprzeciwka, wraz Syriuszem i Peterem, śmiejąc się z czegoś w głos. Cassie zaklęła w duchu. Pierwszy raz miała mu przekazać godzinę spotkania za pomocą kodów i akurat będzie to najtrudniejsza, Cicha Opcja. Nie tracąc jednak nadziei na spostrzegawczość Lupina, uchwyciła wiszącą na jej ramieniu torbę tak, że wyprostowała tylko kciuk, palec wskazujący i środkowy.

- Cześć, chłopaki. – uśmiechnęła się do nich, a Huncwoci odwzajemnili gest.

Widział to. Była na 95% pewna, że Lunatyk zrozumiał przekaz. Ich spojrzenia skrzyżowały się na chwilę, jednak chłopak szybko odwrócił głowę. Cassie odeszła w swoją stronę modląc się, by intuicja ją nie myliła. Jeśli jej się uda, spróbuje jeszcze tego wieczoru zastosować technikę mieszaną. Jeśli nie, pozostawało jej tylko wierzyć, że rzucony na głęboką wodę Lupin sprostał i temu zadaniu.

- Idzie ci coraz lepiej, wiesz?

- Naprawdę tak uważasz?

Była czwarta trzydzieści; środowy CLubbing minął wyjątkowo szybko. Tej nocy Remus uczył się podstawowych zaklęć potrzebnych do funkcjonowania w Wilczej Ekipie. Dowiedział się, jak zacierać po sobie ślady i jak pozostać praktycznie niewykrywalnym dla drugiego człowieka. Zaklęcie Kameleona i wygłuszające – bo właśnie te dwa były nieodłącznymi przyjaciółmi LupusCLubu – stały się priorytetem Lupina. Chłopak bardzo szybko nauczył się zacierania odcisków stóp, a Surdus również nie sprawiło mu większego problemu. Schody zaczęły się dopiero w momencie kameleonowania. Z jakichś przyczyn zaklęcie traciło swą moc mniej więcej w połowie procesu, przez co Cassie dostała napadu histerycznego śmiechu na widok biegających po lesie nóg Jake'a. Sam Remus nie potrafił powstrzymać się od cichego chichotu i w ostatniej chwili zdążył zrobić unik przed lecącą w jego stronę kulką śniegu.

Teraz, już po zakończeniu treningu, Canis Lupus siedziała spokojnie na zewnętrznym parapecie okna dormitorium chłopców. Lupin, będąc już w sypialni, oparł się o wewnętrzny parapet i wychylił tak, by móc dokładnie słyszeć jej słowa. Nawet w tej chwili, wiedząc, że jego przyjaciele byli wciąż pod działaniem proszku, mówiła wyjątkowo cicho.

- Naprawdę. – przytaknęła. – Nie było większych problemów z rozpoznaniem Iskierki ani zrozumieniem komunikatu, prawda? No a trening – sam widzisz. Trzy zaklęcia w jedną noc to dobry wynik.

- Dwa i pół. – sprostował.

Zaśmiała się dźwięcznie.

- Zgoda. Dwa i pół… Jake'a.

Zachichotali.

Choć nie mógł jej widzieć, doskonale wyczuwał jej obecność. Wiedział, że cały czas siedzi na parapecie, tuż obok niego, niezrażona zupełnie znajdującą się pod nią przepaścią. Zamilkli na chwilę. Choć zbliżała się piąta, niebo wciąż było ciemne, a pojedyncze gwiazdy błyszczały gdzieniegdzie. Księżyc, widoczny przez większość treningu, zniknął na dobre za gęstą warstwą chmur.

- To wypada w święta, prawda?

Jej głos był równie cichy co oddechy śpiących Huncwotów, jednak Remus doskonale ją zrozumiał. Nie zdziwił się, że to pytanie w końcu zostało zadane. Przyjął je nawet z niesamowitym spokojem, jakby od dawna go oczekiwał. Przecież prędzej czy później Canis Lupus poruszyłaby z nim kwestię jego przypadłości, a teraz nadarzyła się ku temu dobra okazja. To, że wiedziała, było oczywiste. Jakim cudem władca zwierząt i magicznych stworzeń miałby nie wiedzieć, że obcuje z wilkołakiem?

- Tak. – odparł beznamiętnie.

Poczuł, że ścisnęła jego dłoń. Znów zamilkli.

- Przepraszam. – powiedziała w końcu.

- Za co?

- Nie powinnam tak…

- Daj spokój. – uciął szybko – Dobrze, że zaczęliśmy grać w otwarte karty.

Chłodny wiatr zerwał się nagle, poruszając warstwę śniegu na dachach okolicznych wieżyczek. Drobny, biały puch zawirował w powietrzu i spadł w ciemną otchłań błoni.

- Musi ci być naprawdę ciężko.

Wzruszył ramionami.

- Nie pierwszy raz pełnia wypada w Gwiazdkę. – chciał nadać swojemu głosowi bardziej beztroskie brzmienie, niestety, poniósł sromotną klęskę.

- Martwię się o mamę. – przyznał w końcu – Przeżywa to bardziej niż… - urwał nagle, szukając odpowiednich słów. - Po prostu chciałbym, żeby miała normalne święta.

- Nie obwiniaj się.

Musiała obrócić głowę w jego stronę, bo jej głos stał się nagle bardziej wyraźny i jakby bliższy. Chłopak zaśmiał się sztucznie.

- Wiesz, czemu tak bardzo chciałem się do was przyłączyć? – zapytał nagle, spoglądając tam, gdzie powinien ujrzeć sylwetkę Cassie.

Dziewczyna nie odpowiedziała.

- Oprócz pomagania ci, rzecz jasna w miarę moich możliwości, coś jeszcze mnie wyjątkowo kusiło.

- To znaczy?

Remus zamilkł na chwilę, zastanawiając się, jak to ubrać w słowa.

- Widzisz… może to głupie, ale… ty jesteś wilkiem, tak?

- Po części. – przyznała.

- Nienawidziłem wilków.

Tym razem to jego głos był niemalże niedosłyszalny, jednak Lupin nie wątpił, że Cassie zdołała go usłyszeć.

- Rozumiem. – powiedziała łagodnie.

Spodziewał się zupełnie innej reakcji. Bał się, że ją uraził, a jednak… chciał być wobec niej całkowicie szczery.

- Gdy byłem mały wierzyłem, że mam w sobie potwora. Ich wzrok, ich ruchy, ich… wycie to wszystko było jak z piekła rodem. A ty… - pokiwał głową z niedowierzaniem – Ty jesteś dobrym wilkiem. Przebywając z tobą, wiedząc kim jesteś, widząc jak się zmieniasz… nie czuję nic niepokojącego. Tak bardzo chciałem wam pomóc, bo…

- … bo chcesz wierzyć, że zwierzę, które masz w sobie nie jest potworem. – dokończyła za niego Cassie.

- Nie zrozum mnie źle. – zaczął od razu – Nie chcę traktować LupusCLubu jako osobistej terapii, ale…

- Wiem. – powiedziała spokojnie – To, że ci zależy widziałam już dawno. Gdybym miała być tylko twoją alternatywą na wilkołaka, poprosiłbyś jedynie, żebym nie modyfikowała twojej pamięci, albo w ogóle nie poinformował mnie o tym, że odkryłeś moją tajemnicę. Nie mam problemu z oceną twojej lojalności, Remusie.

Znów umilkli. Gdzieś obok nich odezwał się samotny puszczyk.

_- Esaii. _

- Co powiedziałaś? – Lupin już po sekundzie nie był w stanie powtórzyć jej słów.

- Pozdrowiłam go. – wyjaśniła - W Arinatsu. Magia chroniąca ten język nie pozwala innym zapamiętać jego słów.

- Brzmi pięknie. – stwierdził z zastanowieniem – Przynajmniej tak mi się wydaje.

Zaśmiała się. Puszczyk z gracją odbił się od dachu i odleciał w stronę jeziora.

- To ja już cię zostawię. – powiedziała Cassie po chwili ciszy - Śpij dobrze.

- Jasne. – mruknął pod nosem, zastanawiając się, czy przez te dwie godziny, które mu zostały do pobudki, w ogóle uda mu się zasnąć.

- Trzymaj się. W piątek wpadnę po ciebie koło pierwszej. Jeśli coś by się zmieniło, dam ci znać.

- Kodami? – upewnił się.

- Oczywiście.

Delikatny szelest był jednym znakiem tego, że Canis Lupus odleciała w stronę swojej sypialni. Remus z westchnieniem odsunął się od okna, lecz nim zdążył zrobić choć jeden krok, zawrócił szybko i ponownie się wychylił.

- Cassie? – szepnął, spoglądając w stronę dormitorium dziewczyn.

Odległość dzieląca ich sypialnie nie była zbyt duża, jednak okno wciąż pozostawało uchylone, co dawało mu nadzieję, że Canis Lupus go usłyszy.

- Co? – doszedł go po chwili stłumiony głos dziewczyny.

- Shouri też jest dobrym wilkiem, prawda?

Zachichotała.

- Zobaczysz.

- Cassie…!

Śmiejąc się, dziewczyna zamknęła okno. Remus patrzył na nie osłupiały, stojąc w zupełnym bezruchu. Dopiero po chwili, rad nierad dał za wygraną i poszedł do łóżka gotowy na pierwsze i ostatnie dwie godziny snu tej nocy.

* * *

- W porządku. Poszła. – Jess domknęła drzwi sypialni i oparła się o nie tak, jakby ktoś chciał je sforsować. – Mamy godzinę, może dwie. Lily?

Ruda z westchnieniem zajrzała pod łóżko. Po kilku minutach przekładania, szeleszczenia i cichego przeklinania, dziewczyna wynurzyła się trzymając w rękach dużą księgę i ruchomą figurkę jednorożca.

- A papier?

Lily spojrzała na nią spode łba i znowu zanurkowała pod łóżkiem. Po jakimś czasie w stronę Jess poleciała rolka ozdobnego papieru pakowego. Dziewczyna złapała go w locie i wyszczerzyła zęby do przyjaciółki.

- Podaj mi jeszcze kokardę i masz mnie z głowy.

Poirytowany okrzyk Rudej dał jej jasno do zrozumienia, że panna Evans chciała mieć ją z głowy już dawno. Po raz trzeci w ciągu kilku minut Lily zanurkowała pod łóżkiem, by po chwili rzucić w stronę Jess półtora metra czerwonej kokardy.

- Cudnie. – skwitowała tamta, rozkładając się z paczką na łóżku – Ja się tym zajmę, a wy wymyślcie życzenia na kartkę, dobrze?

Leila podniosła się na łóżku i rozejrzała się po pokoju z roztargnieniem. Lily i Cassie od razu zrozumiały, że tego dnia nie mogą liczyć na jej kreatywność.

- Chociaż spróbuj się skupić. – jęknęła kilka minut później Ruda, ciągnąc przyjaciółkę za rękaw.

Dziewczyna ziewnęła i zmrużyła oczy.

- Zapomnij. – zaśmiała się Jess, patrząc na nie z ukosa.

Jej praca szła o wiele sprawniej: pakunek z książką był już ozdobiony piękną kokardą, więc teraz musiała już tylko, albo aż, zmusić figurkę jednorożca do wejścia do małego pudełka.

- _Auć_. – syknęła, chwytając się za palec, po raz kolejny ukłuty małym, ostrym rogiem – Prędzej Remus przeklnie w naszej obecności, niż ta chabeta wejdzie do środka. – mruknęła, wyciągając różdżkę.

- Nie zmuszaj mnie do użycia siły. – ostrzegła, dźgając miniaturowego jednorożca swoją bronią.

Figurka rzuciła jej zdegustowane spojrzenie.

- Dlaczego podałaś taki przykład? – zainteresowała się Cassie, podczas gdy jednorożec rozpoczął szarżę na różdżkę.

- Nie zauważyłaś, że on nigdy nie przeklina? – zapytała Jess, z przerażeniem obserwując zbliżający się do niej ostry róg – To się rzuca w oczy, zwłaszcza, jak James i Syriusz zaczną na kogoś cholerować.

Dziewczyna szybkim ruchem chwyciła pudełko i kładąc je do góry dnem nakryła figurkę. Jednorożec z głuchym trzaskiem uderzył w jedną ze ścian. Cassie wzdrygnęła ramionami.

- Czasem zastanawiałam się, w jakiej sytuacji puściłyby mu nerwy na tyle, żeby zaklął.

- kontynuowała Jess, spoglądając z powątpiewaniem na swoją zdobycz.

Pozostała jeszcze kwestia odwrócenia pudełka tak, by mogła je odpowiednio zamknąć. Siedzący w środku jednorożec zarżał z oburzeniem, dając dziewczynie jasno do zrozumienia, że nie podda się bez walki.

- Myślicie, że wbił się rogiem w ściankę tak mocno, że nie odpadnie podczas odwracania pudełka? – zapytała z nadzieją, a jej przyjaciółki wybuchnęły śmiechem.

Urodziny Sue, bowiem na tę okazję cała czwórka przygotowywała te prezenty, wypadały 22 grudnia, dlatego też dziewczyny zawsze urządzały jej przyjęcie w ostatni wieczór przed przerwą świąteczną. Nie raz też przychodzili do nich Huncwoci, którzy, ku wielkiemu oburzeniu Lily, doszli do perfekcji w łamaniu zabezpieczeń. Cassie podejrzewała, że miało to wiele wspólnego z ich nielegalną animagią, zaś w przypadku Remusa kończyło się na indukowanej przez jego przyjaciół lewitacji. To wyjaśniało, dlaczego całą czwórką nawiedzali ich dopiero późno w nocy – tak jak Peter, czy nawet Syriusz zdołaliby się przekraść w miarę niepostrzeżenie przez dormitorium, tak Rogacz, a już tym bardziej Remus mieliby z tym poważny problem.

Gdy wierszyk został wreszcie ukończony, a jednorożec wylądował już w szczelnie zamkniętym i zapakowanym pudełku, dziewczyny podpisały kartkę z życzeniami i schowały wszystko z powrotem pod łóżkiem Lily.

Był piątek wieczór; mimo zbliżającego się weekendu przyszła jubilatka wybrała się do biblioteki, by poprawić swój esej na Opiekę nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami. Przedwczorajszy sprawdzian zdała śpiewająco, jednak Sue nie zamierzała spoczywać na laurach. Do dormitorium wróciła dopiero dwie godziny później, zmęczona, ale usatysfakcjonowana. W międzyczasie Leila opuściła ich towarzystwo twierdząc, że musi odzyskać pożyczoną znajomemu książkę. Cassie zaklęła w duchu; tajemnica jej przyjaciółki zaczynała ją powoli męczyć. Choć doskonale znała powód, dla którego Leila tak często ich zostawiała i była pełna podziwu dla jej wyczynów, irytował ją fakt, że zebranie wszystkich dziewczyn w dormitorium trwało przez to dłużej, niż powinno.

Z racji tego, że był piątek, a Cassie umówiła spotkanie na pierwszą, zaczęła usypianie dopiero od północy; zresztą, niewiele wcześniej jej przyjaciółki w komplecie zajęły sypialnię. Mała dawka proszku spowodowała u nich nagłą senność, zmuszając tym samym do szybszego udania się do łóżek. Ziołowy krem, którego zapach czuła już od kwadransa, chronił Cassie przed niechcianym efektem zmęczenia, jednak dziewczyna doskonale odegrała swoją rolę. O wpół do pierwszej wszystkie leżały już w łóżkach, a Canis Lupus ponownie zwiększyła dawkę proszku. Głosy jej przyjaciółek robiły się coraz cichsze, a wypowiadane zdania krótkie i urywane.

Gdy pół godziny później dziewczyna podchodziła do okna, wszystkie cztery spały już snem sprawiedliwych, nieświadomie zupełnie, że tuż pod ich nosem, władca zwierząt i magicznych stworzeń wybiera się kolejny w tym tygodniu CLubbing.

- Jesteśmy na miejscu.

Aportowali się z trzaskiem w środku lasu, jakieś sto metrów od domku Shouriego. Remus puścił ramię Cassie i zrobił głęboki wdech, chwytając się mimowolnie za gardło.

- Myślałem, że teleportacja będzie odrobinę przyjemniejsza.

Collinsowie zaśmiali się zgodnie.

- Przyzwyczaisz się, zobaczysz. – pocieszył go Jake, ruszając przed siebie. – Pierwszy raz jest najgorszy.

- Ostatecznie mogliśmy przejść kominkiem – wtrąciła Cassie – Ale my wolimy tę metodę.

Lupin westchnął pod nosem. Choć sieć Fiuuu wydawała mu się tysiąc razy przyjemniejsza, to tym razem cieszył się, że Collinsowie zostali zwolennikami teleportacji. Lunatyk był przekonany, że zwykłe zapukanie do drzwi domku Shouriego będzie lepszym sposobem na rozpoczęcie znajomości niż wylądowanie znienacka w jego kominku. Odzyskawszy na dobre równowagę, chłopak spojrzał w kierunku majaczących między drzewami smug światła, wydobywających się najprawdopodobniej z wnętrza chaty pomocnika Canis Lupus. Remus widział je tylko dlatego, że tuż przed wyruszeniem dziewczyna wręczyła mu kartkę z dokładnymi współrzędnymi jego celu. Tak jak wszystko w świecie władców zwierząt, lokalizacja miejsca zamieszkania Shouriego była chroniona wieloma zaklęciami, w tym także Fideliusem.

Lupin przełknął ślinę. W jednej chwili poczuł się tak, jakby jego żołądek skręcił się o 360 stopni. Cassie popatrzyła na niego uważnie, doskonale rozszyfrowując minę chłopaka.

- Denerwujesz się?

- Cholernie - przyznał.

Zaśmiała się; spojrzał na nią zbity z tropu.

- Co?

- Nic. – odparła, chichocząc – Naprawdę nic takiego.

Zdezorientowany, podążył tropem rozbawionej Cassie. Ta zaś, mimowolnie wyobrażając sobie miny, jakie miałaby jej przyjaciółki będąc świadkami ostatniej wymiany zdań, wysunęła się na przód grupy. Bardzo szybko pokonali ostatnie metry dzielące ich od położonego w środku lasu drewnianego domku. W końcu cała trójka stanęła na progu, a Jake zapukał głośno do drzwi.

- LupusCLub zawinął, Mary. – oznajmił chłopiec, a jego siostra wybuchnęła śmiechem.

W środku rozległ się przytłumiony odgłos kroków i po chwili drewniane drzwi otworzyły się na oścież, a smuga jasnego światła poraziła ich oczy.

- Jak miło cię widzieć, Jacob.

W progu stał mężczyzna w podeszłym wieku, dość słusznej postury. Siwy, z brodą, wąsami i całkiem sporą łysiną, omiótł ich wzrokiem, uśmiechając się na powitanie.

- To było poniżej pasa. – burknął Jake, a brązowe oczy starca rozbłysły.

- Nie ja zacząłem. – zaznaczył, robiąc miejsce przybyszom. – Wejdźcie, wejdźcie.

Idący z tyłu Remus znacznie się ociągał. Chciał, w miarę możliwości, zostać jak najpóźniej zauważony.

Wnętrze chaty okazało się bardzo przytulne. Była dość niewielka, zbudowana na planie prostokąta, z wyodrębnionym pokojem, kuchnią i łazienką. Ściany, sufit i podłoga, wyłożone jasnym drewnem doskonale komponowały się z meblami. Na środku salonu stał prostokątny stół, z położonymi na blacie czterema filiżankami, dzbankiem herbaty i talerzem ciastek. Pokoik zdobiły rośliny doniczkowe i znajdujące się na ścianach ruchome fotografie. Z wybudowanego za ich plecami kominka wesoło trzaskał ogień.

- Nie było żadnych problemów? – zapytał Shouri, podchodząc do stolika, by nalać herbaty.

- Poszło gładko jak z płatka. – odparła Cassie. – Wszystkim. – dodała po chwili, wyciągając na siłę Remusa na przód.

- Ach, tak. – Shouri odwrócił się w stronę chłopaka i przyjrzał mu się z uwagą. – Więc to jest nasz detektyw?

Widząc minę Remusa, starzec uśmiechnął się lekko. Lunatyk próbował odwzajemnić gest, jednak narastające zakłopotanie wyraźnie mu to uniemożliwiło. Shouri podszedł bliżej.

- Historia twojego wyczynu była naprawdę fascynująca. – kontynuował. – Musiałeś się dużo napracować.

- Odrobinkę. – przytaknął – Miałem też wiele szczęścia.

- Nie umniejszaj swoich zasług, na to jeszcze przyjdzie czas. – odparł spokojnie Shouri, a Cassie zaśmiała się gorzko.

Lupin uśmiechnął się pod nosem, po raz pierwszy, odkąd wszedł do chatki. Mężczyzna wyciągnął rękę w jego stronę, a Lunatyk uścisnął ją z wahaniem.

- Miło mi cię poznać, Remusie. Nie co dzień spotyka się kogoś, kto zdemaskował jedną z największych tajemnic czarodziejskiego świata. Zwłaszcza, że ten ktoś nie odebrał za to żadnej nagrody.

- Nauczyłem się Zaklęcia Kameleona, to już coś. – zauważył chłopak, a widząc minę Jake'a, dodał – Połowicznie. Tak czy siak, zostaje jeszcze Surdus i wasza technika zacierania śladów.

- Urodzony CLubowicz, prawda? – zapytała Cassie, siadając przy stole. – Skrajny minimalista. Ja trzymałabym się od nas z daleka po takim przesłuchaniu, jakie zafundowaliśmy mu tydzień temu.

- Słyszałem, że miałeś tu dość chłodne powitanie. – podjął Shouri, patrząc z góry na Collinsów.

Oboje spojrzeli na chłopaka przepraszająco.

– Nie było tak źle. – Remus potrząsnął głową - Oni też mieli nieciekawe miny, gdy im powiedziałem o moim odkryciu, więc poziom stresu był pewnie wyrównany.

- Rzeczywiście, urodzony CLubowicz. – przyznał Shouri, patrząc na Canis Lupus – Modeluje rzeczywistości nawet bez użycia magii.

Jake wybuchnął śmiechem.

* * *

- Widząc twoją minę naprawdę wystraszyłem się, co takiego usłyszałeś na mój temat. Wyglądałeś, jakbyś się spodziewał, że rzucę się na ciebie z widłami.

Jake zarechotał.

Siedzieli we czwórkę przy stole, pijąc kolejną dolewkę herbaty; Shouri wrócił właśnie z kuchni, niosąc drugi talerz ciastek. Remus uśmiechnął się krótko, słysząc jego słowa. Towarzyszące mu początkowo zakłopotanie zniknęło zupełnie; z minuty na minutę chłopak czuł się coraz pewniej, tak, jakby był członkiem LupusCLubu od bardzo dawna. Dowiedział się już, że nie ma pod żadnym pozorem zwracać się do Shouriego per „pan", gdyż byłoby to porównywalne z wymówieniem pełnej formy imienia Jake'a. „Tworzymy drużynę i jeśli ktokolwiek jest tu ponad wszystkimi, to na pewno nie ja" skwitował Shouri, kończąc temat. Canis Lupus oszczędziła mu komentarza.

- Cassie była wyjątkowo tajemnicza w kwestii twojego charakteru. – oznajmił Lupin, patrząc na nią z wyrzutem.

Dziewczyna mrugnęła do niego krótko.

- Tylko Jake się odgrażał, że wymyśli z tobą dobry sposób na okocenie Remusa. - powiedziała, sięgając po kolejne ciastko.

- Ja i kocenie? - zdziwił się Shouri, ignorując minę Canis Lupus – Skąd taki pomysł?

- Powiedz, że kąpiel w jeziorze jest całkiem odpowiednia, prawda? – zaczął chłopiec, a Lunatyk rzucił mu zdegustowane spojrzenie.

- Miałeś okazję, żeby to sprawdzić. – zauważył. – Popływalibyśmy razem.

Shouri zaśmiał się cicho.

- Jake przeszedł chrzest ogniem, więc teraz uderza w przeciwny żywioł. – stwierdził po chwili, a chłopak zakaszlał głośno.

- Więcej w tym było sadzy niż ognia, ale niech mu będzie – mruknęła Cassie, przeżuwając ciastko. – W każdym razie dokonał zaskakującego odkrycia, że stawanie pomiędzy rozwścieczonymi smokami nie jest najlepszym pomysłem.

Lupin zakrztusił się herbatą i szybko odłożył filiżankę.

- Przy okazji zaskakujących odkryć… – zaczął po chwili Shouri – Musimy o czymś porozmawiać.

Remus uniósł się na krześle, domyślając się, co zaraz nastąpi. Starzec wstał z miejsca i podszedł do jednego ze stojących przy ścianie regałów. Po chwili wyjął z półki Mapę Huncwotów i powolnym krokiem ruszył w kierunku stołu.

- To… cóż, muszę przyznać, kawał dobrej roboty. – powiedział z uznaniem – Mam kilka teorii co do użytej tu magii, ale chciałbym się skonsultować ze współtwórcą.

Lunatyk odchrząknął i wziął pergamin do ręki. Atmosfera w domku nieznacznie się zmieniła - ze swobodnej pogawędki LupusCLub przeszedł już do spraw „służbowych". Remus doskonale wyczuwał tę zmianę i nie zamierzał długo zwlekać ze swoją opowieścią.

- Nie powiem, stworzenie tego było naprawdę wielkim wyzwaniem. Na początku chcieliśmy podpiąć się pod Namiar, ale to nie sprawdzałoby się w przypadku starszych czarodziejów, a przecież najbardziej chodziło nam o nauczycieli. – oznajmił, rzucając przelotne spojrzenie na mapę. W sypialni chłopaków z szóstego roku brakowało aż dwóch kropek. – Dlatego też znaleźliśmy inne rozwiązanie.

- Zaklęcie Przeniesienia?

Remus skinął głową.

- Stworzyliście papierowe odwzorowanie aktualnego stanu Hogwartu, w oparciu o rozmieszczenie aury, tak? – zaczął powoli Jake.

Lupin spojrzał na niego zaskoczony; Peter do tej pory do końca nie rozumiał istotę mapy, a ten chłopiec pojął ją od razu. Jake powinien mu dawkować swój geniusz powoli.

- Ale to nie daje… - zaczął Shouri, jednak Lunatyk mu przerwał.

- _Identyfikacja_. Aura każdego czarodzieja jest inna, jak odciski palców. To swego rodzaju kod, możliwy do odcyfrowania przy użyciu odpowiednich zaklęć.

- Bardzo potężnych zaklęć. – wtrąciła Cassie.

- Dlatego zajęło to nam tyle czasu. Mapa wciąż nie jest do końca _dotarta, _zdarzają się opóźnienia o kilka minut.

- Niesamowite. – Shouri spojrzał na pergamin z podziwem. – Naprawdę niesamowite. Jednak musisz nam pomóc oszukać to dzieło, Remusie.

- Nie można zneutralizować aury. – odparł Lupin z wahaniem. – Chyba, że… jeśliby udało się przerwać przekaz… ale nie wiem, czy to możliwe. Z tego, co zrozumiałem, umiecie oszukać Namiar. W jaki sposób?

- Przerywamy przekaz. – Shouri powtórzył jego słowa, patrząc na mapę z zastanowieniem. – Namiar jest czymś w rodzaju niewidzialnego połączenia, odbierającego wahania magii. My sprawiamy, że to połączenie staje się nieczułe na wszelkie zmiany.

- Więc… jeśliby zastosować coś podobnego pod Zaklęcie Przeniesienia… ? Jeśliby, choćby krótkotrwale, to połączenie nie odbierało zmian w przemieszczeniu aury…

- Może… - Shouri zamyślił się na chwilę, obracając różdżkę w rękach.

- Namiar i Przeniesienie to dwie różne bajki. – powiedziała Cassie sceptycznie, spoglądając to na jednego, to na drugiego – Myślisz, że magia **Waarheida** z tym sobie poradzi? Te zaklęcia były stworzone do przytępienia zauważalnych zmian poziomu magicznej energii, nie przemieszczenia aury. Poza tym, nawet, jeżeli założylibyśmy, że nam się uda, to nie wiemy, jak głęboko nasze działania odcisną się na mapie. Czy przerwanie przekazu spowoduje zatrzymanie mojej kropki, czy jej całkowite zniknięcie? To zasadnicza różnica, Shouri.

Starzec zmarszczył brwi.

- Możesz mieć rację, ale… znasz lepsze wyjście?

Canis Lupus zagryzła wargi.

- _Iluzja. _– wyszeptała po chwili.

Jake i Shouri spojrzeli na nią z przerażeniem. Remus popatrzył na nich niepewnie, nie do końca orientując się w sytuacji.

- To zbyt niebezpieczne. – zaoponował od razu jej pomocnik. – Taki duplikat… Poza tym to i tak nie rozwiązuje…

- Wiem. – ucięła, masując czoło – To będzie nasza ostateczność. Na razie… próbujcie przytępienia sygnału.

Shouri i Remus skinęli głowami i nachylili się nad mapą. Obiecując sobie w duchu, że przy nadarzającej się okazji zapyta Cassie o metodę iluzji, Lupin wyciągnął różdżkę, gotowy do działania. Czując, jak zmęczone oczy powoli odmawiają mu posłuszeństwa, chłopak zamrugał kilkukrotnie.

- Zaraz wracam. – mruknęła Cassie, patrząc na pusty dzbanek z herbatą. – Wolisz kawę czy już eliksir?

- Kawa wystarczy, dziękuję. – uśmiechnął się do niej słabo. – Jeszcze potrafię zebrać myśli.

- Shouri?

- Wytrzymam, Koliberku.

- Jasne. – warknęła, wstając od stołu. – Nie czekajcie na mnie.

Jake obejrzał się za odchodzącą siostrą i bez wahania podążył za nią do kuchni. Cassie wyjęła z szafek kawę i nasypała odpowiednią ilość do kubka. Nalawszy wody do czajnika, machnęła krótko różdżką, a naczynie zawisło nad jej prawą ręką, w której od razu pojawił się mały płomień.

- Dogadują się, nie? – zapytał nagle chłopiec, zabierając się za mycie brudnego dzbanka.

Cassie skinęła głową, zerkając do pokoju. Przy stole Remus i Shouri dyskutowali o czymś zawzięcie.

- Wiedziałam, że tak będzie. – odparła po chwili, wlewając gorącą wodę do kubka z kawą. – Mój pomocnik to przecież naprawdę dobry wilk.

* * *

Oszukiwanie Mapy Huncwotów zajęło im cały weekend – noc w noc lądowali u Shoureigo próbując różnych metod na zdelokalizowanie pozycji Cassie. Przerywanie przekazu okazało się wyjątkowo trudne, poza tym owocowało całkowitym zniknięciem danej osoby z mapy, co Wilcza Ekipa uznała za zbyt ryzykowne. Zawzięte dyskusje przeradzające się nieraz w krótkie kłótnie w końcu przyniosły swój efekt. Po wielu godzinach badań, prób i błędów LupusCLub wpadł na rozwiązanie idealne.

_- Zamrożenie_ przekazu, to jest to! – Jake spojrzał z triumfem na mapę. – Twoja kropka po prostu stanie w miejscu. Lepsze to, niż gdyby miała zniknąć, prawda? Po prostu rzucisz zaklęcie będąc w waszym dormitorium i sprawa załatwiona. To daje ci też swobodę „małych wypadów" w środku dnia.

- Tylko wtedy Remus nie może do nas dołączyć. – dodała Cassie. – Gdybyś zniknął na dłuższy czas, a chłopaki akurat by cię potrzebowali, mogliby zacząć cię szukać _przez to_ i wtedy nasz fortel z mapą szlag trafi.

- Chyba, że na te spotkania będę ją po prostu zabierał ze sobą. – zauważył Lupin. – Chociaż z drugiej strony, jak co rusz zaczną szukać mapy, to zrobi się podejrzane.

- Właśnie. – podchwyciła Canis Lupus. – A naszym zadaniem jest zachowanie maksimum przeciętności. Jake i ja rzadko spotykaliśmy się za dnia, nawet wczesny wieczór to był wyjątek…

Chłopak spojrzał na nią znacząco, przypominając sobie sytuację sprzed dwóch miesięcy, kiedy to omal nie skręcił kostki, widząc swoją siostrę lądującą w środku dnia na jego parapecie. Cassie uśmiechnęła się krótko i kopnęła go pod stołem.

- … a nawet jeśli do takiego spotkania dojdzie, to w nocy zrelacjonujemy ci wszystko, nie martw się. – dokończyła, patrząc z satysfakcją, jak jej brat masował zbolałą nogę. – _To było potrzebne._ – oznajmiła dobitnie, kończąc temat.

Remus westchnął, po raz kolejny boleśnie odczuwając poziom swojej niewiedzy.

- Jake przypomina mi właśnie jeden z takich wyjątków. – wyjaśniła szybko Cassie, widząc minę Lupina – Twierdzi, że to było zbyt … brawurowe. Pewnie było, ale nie znalazłam innego wyjścia, poza tym… ujrzenie miny mojego braciszka – bezcenne.

Collinsowie zachichotali.

- Jeśli cię to pocieszy. – powiedział Shouri, stając przy Remusie z kubkiem parującego naparu z ziół. – Znam ich o wiele dłużej, a i tak miewam czasem problemy z nadążaniem… - mrugnął do niego porozumiewawczo i wręczył mu gorący napój. – Wypij. Od trzech dni nie spałeś, przyda ci się trochę wsparcia.

- Eliksir nie wystarczy? – zdziwił się Lunatyk, wąchając zioła.  
Wbrew jego przypuszczeniom, pachniały całkiem przyjemnie.

- Dla zachowania dobrego samopoczucia na pewno, ale twój organizm nie pogardzi taką porcją witamin i naturalnych symulantów. Trzeba mu jakoś zrekompensować to, że nie dajesz mu szans na normalny wypoczynek.

Remus pociągnął mały łyk i z zadowoleniem stwierdził, że miły zapach ziół nie był zdradziecki; w smaku również nie mógł im niczego zarzucić.

- To będziemy się powoli zbierać. – zakomenderowała Cassie pół godziny później, gdy cała trójka odłożyła na stół puste kubki. – Do zobaczenia, Shouri. Dziękuję za wszystko.

- Zaraz przestaniesz. – westchnął starzec, podchodząc do biurka.

Twarz Cassie stężała nagle. Jake drgnął.

- Ameryka Północna. – szepnął Shouri, podając dziewczynie plik dużych kawałków pergaminu.

Atmosfera w domku zmieniła się od razu, a wiszące napięcie zdawało się wręcz wyczuwalne. Canis Lupus przejrzała szybko wszystkie strony, a jej wzrok od razu padł na jedną rubrykę.

**WILKI**

CAŁKOWITA LICZBA OSOBNIKÓW **101 257**

*W TYM MAGICZNYCH **21 788**

URODZENIA: **38 966 (7234)**

ZGONY **45 597 (9786)**

* W TYM SZCZENIĄT **12 022 (3245)**

- Z GŁODU PADŁO **10 845 (504) **

- ZASTRZELONO **19 213 ((237)**

- ZABITO PRZY UŻYCIU MAGII **4 102 (5678)**

- OTRUTO **3 306 (956)**

- Z PRZEBYTYCH CHORÓB **3 113 (1060)**

**- **PRZEZ INNE ZWIERZĘTA **1 210 (224)**

**- **WYPADKI LOSOWE **1 044 (120)**

**- **ŚMIERĆ NATURALNA **3 988 (1007)**

Przytłoczony nadmiarem informacji Remus przymknął na chwilę oczy. Gdy je otworzył, Cassie chowała już wszystko do torby.

- Idziemy. – powiedziała sucho, odwracając się w ich kierunku. – Trzymaj się, Shouri.

Lupin przeraził się, ujrzawszy jej wzrok. W oczach dziewczyny krył się niesamowity ból, jakby ktoś zadał jej przed chwilą wyjątkowo głęboką ranę. Twarz Cassie w żadnym stopniu nie przypominała ludzkiej, wyglądała bardziej jak twarz posągu, zastygła w wyrazie skrajnego cierpienia. Canis Lupus podeszła do drzwi i w milczeniu opuściła chatkę. Jake spojrzał na starca ze smutkiem.

- Chodźmy. – szepnął po chwili, ciągnąc Remusa za rękaw. – To do zobaczenia, Shouri.

Drzwi domku trzasnęły krótko.

Cassie czekała na nich na dworze. Stała w bezruchu pośród zimowego lasu, z rękami włożonymi w kieszenie płaszcza. Pomimo tego, że dochodziła już szósta, niebo wciąż było przeraźliwie ciemne. Nad ziemią leniwie płynęła mgła, otaczając całą trójkę nieprzyjemnym chłodem. Śnieg pod ich nogami skrzypiał głośno.

Bez słowa wyciągnęła rękę, czekając, aż Lupin ją za nią złapie. Sekundę później obrócili się wokół własnej osi, wpadając prosto w ciemną, duszną otchłań. Gdy Remus znów mógł oddychać, stał na skraju Zakazanego Lasu. Cassie zmieniła się w hipogryfa, Jake szybko zakameleonawał całą trójkę i w milczeniu polecieli w kierunku zamku. Jak zwykle, pierwszym przystankiem było okno sypialni pierwszorocznych Gryfonów. Jake zgrabnie zeskoczył na parapet i pożegnawszy się krótko wszedł do dormitorium. Potem przyszedł czas na Remusa. Ponowne wdrapywanie się do sypialni z początku sprawiało mu problem, jednak szybko znalazł dla siebie odpowiednią technikę.

- Wszedłeś?

Musiała na chwilę przysiąść na parapecie, bo trzepot skrzydeł ucichł nagle. Najwyraźniej doszła do wniosku, że wypada zapytać, czy Lupin bezpiecznie znalazł się w środku. Chłopak nie podejrzewał, żeby uszom Cassie umknęło szuranie związane z jego wspinaczką, więc jedynym wyjaśnieniem był takt lub nadmierna opiekuńczość Canis Lupus

- Tak, wszystko gra. – mruknął, opierając się o okno sypialni. – Idzie mi coraz łatwiej.

- To świetnie. – rzuciła beznamiętnie. – Do zobaczenia za dwie godziny.

- Zaczekaj chwilę.

O dziwo, udało mu się złapać ją za rękę. Zrobił to odruchowo, wyobrażając sobie, gdzie mniej więcej mogła siedzieć i całkiem przypadkiem trafił. Poczuł, jak spina mięśnie pod jego uściskiem.

- Nie wiem, co się stało w Ameryce…

- … Remus…

- … NIE WIEM i nie muszę wiedzieć, Cassie. Jestem jednak pewien, że cokolwiek to było zrobiłaś wszystko co w twojej mocy.

- Masz rację. Nie wiesz. – odparła chłodno, wyrywając dłoń z jego uścisku. – Więc nie wypowiadaj się na tematy, o których nie masz pojęcia.

Ton jej głosu zraził go nieco, ale podjął kolejną próbę.

- Nie obwiniaj się. – powiedział cicho, zdając sobie sprawę, że powtarza jej słowa.

- Przestań się bawić w psychanalizę. – warknęła, kończąc temat. – To nikomu nie pomoże. Widzimy się na śniadaniu.

Chłopak westchnął, jednak nie próbował jej już zatrzymać. W milczeniu słuchał szelestu jej skrzydeł i po chwili obserwował uchylające się delikatnie ramy okna sypialni dziewcząt.

- No to cześć. – szepnął, gdy te zamknęły się cicho.

* * *

6:20

Siedziała na łóżku, przykryta kołdrą, wpatrując się tępo w raport Shouriego.

„_Nikt nie przypuszczał, że było ich tylu..." _

Od wydarzeń z sierpnia nie miała okazji odwiedzić Lakoty, jednak nawet gdyby takowa się nadarzyła, Cassie pewnie by z niej nie skorzystała.

Już drugi raz nie zdążyła. Drugi raz pozwoliła mu cierpieć.

Zacisnęła dłonie w pięści, gniotąc przy tym pergamin. Doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę, że przez własne błędy podniosła statystyki o prawie dwadzieścia watah. 221 wilków. 79. szczeniąt. Trzy _jego._

Ból w sercu był przerażający, zdawał się pożerać ją od środka. Choć zwycięstwo nad Hasirą dało jej tymczasową ulgę, to za każdym razem, gdy wspominała jego ofiary wyrzuty sumienia powracały ze zdwojoną mocą.

Poczuła nagły ucisk w gardle, jakby niewidzialna ręka zaczęła ją dusić. W końcu, tuż obok śpiących smacznie przyjaciółek, zaniosła się cichym płaczem.

6:50

Po chwilowym załamaniu nie było już ani śladu; oczy jeszcze niedawno czerwone od łez, teraz całkiem wróciły do normy. Według jej obliczeń, dziewczyny powinny się niedługo obudzić. Jeśli dobrze wymierzyła dawkę, okres twardego snu już minął i w tej chwili spokojnie wracały do siebie.

Cassie pochowała wszystkie papiery i zsunęła się do pozycji leżącej. Pomimo tego, że nie zażyła jeszcze eliksiru w ogóle nie czuła zmęczenia. Mała buteleczka była szczętnie ukryta pod jej łóżkiem, jednak dziewczyna nie zamierzała z niej korzystać. Jeszcze nie.

Odmierzona na jeden łyk dawka leżała też w jej kosmetyczce, w buteleczce starych perfum, toteż Cassie planowała zrobić z niej użytek w trakcie generalnego odświeżania się w łazience. Tak jak podejrzewała, dziesięć minut później jej przyjaciółki zaczęły się przebudzać.

Standardowa poranna procedura przebiegła bez zakłóceń, więc po czterdziestu minutach były gotowe do zejścia na śniadanie. Tam Cassie po raz pierwszy tego dnia musiała stawić czoła wyrzutom sumienia. Gdy tylko zobaczyła Remusa przypomniała sobie ich ostatnią rozmowę. Nie mogła uwierzyć, że miała miejsce dopiero dwie godziny temu, jeszcze bardziej jednak dziwiła ją własna reakcja. Przecież nie mogła winić Lupina za to, że chciał ją pocieszyć. Ona zaś, zamiast okazać choćby sztuczną wdzięczność, wyżyła się na nim za własną nieudolność. Od początku śniadania miała też dziwne wrażenie, że Lunatyk odnosił się do niej z pewną rezerwą.

_Nic dziwnego._ – pomyślała w duchu, przypominając sobie swoje słowa.

Jednak przeglądając w myślach swój plan, zauważyła niepowtarzalną szansę na chwilę rozmowy. Za dwie godziny mieli mieć razem Starożytne Runy. Z całej dziewiątki chodzili na nie tylko Remus i ona, a że z reguły siedzieli obok siebie, dziewczyna mogła to wykorzystać na krótkie przeprosiny.

Niestety, rzeczywistość szybko zreformowała jej marzenia. Gdy tylko weszli do klasy, nauczycielka podzieliła ich na trzy grupy i Cassie wylądowała po drugiej stronie sali, z dwoma Krukonami i jednym Puchonem. Gdy pani profesor wręczała im pergamin z listą słów do odszyfrowania, Canis Lupus uświadomiła sobie, że flakonik z Eliksirem Wzmacniającym wciąż leżał nietknięty w jej kosmetyczce.

To naprawdę nie wróżyło dobrze.

Wypadła z klasy, niemalże taranując kilku trzecioklasistów i szybkim krokiem poszła w kierunku Wielkiej Sali. Szanse na złapanie Remusa przed drugim śniadaniem były jednak znikome; gdy tylko zbierała się do wyjścia, nauczycielka poczuła nagłą potrzebę porozmawiania z Cassie na temat jej ostatniego sprawdzianu. Odnotowując, że następnym razem musi popełnić nieco więcej błędów, Canis Lupus zgrabnie wyminęła grupkę Krukonów lecz nim zdążyła zbiec po schodach, usłyszała za sobą głośne wołanie.

- Hej, ty! Collins!

Odwróciła się zdezorientowana, szukając właściciela głosu. Z tłumu podszedł do niej chudy chłopak o ziemistej cerze i tłustych włosach. Uniosła brwi, zaskoczona.

- Snape. – mruknęła na powitanie. – Czego chcesz?

Severus rozejrzał się niepewnie wokół, sprawdzając, czy nikt nie podsłuchuje.

- Jesteś przyjaciółką Lily, prawda?

Skinęła głową, zastanawiając się, do czego to zmierza. Chłopak prędko wyciągnął z torby małą paczkę i wcisnął jej w ręce.

- Daj jej to.

- Słucham? – Cassie spojrzała na niego z niedowierzaniem – Czy ja wyglądam na sowę?

_Bywam nią, nie przeczę, ale to zasadnicza różnica. –_ dodała w myślach, wyobrażając sobie kwiczący ze śmiechu LupusCLub.

- Ode mnie nie weźmie. – syknął poirytowany. – I pozna moje pismo na paczce. Po prostu zanieś to do waszego dormitorium, nic więcej.

Dziewczyna odnotowała, że od początku rozmowy nie padło słowo „proszę". Snape zachowywał się tak, jakby wydawał rozkazy jednemu z podwładnych. Ukryty w Cassie wilk warknął ostrzegawczo.

- Czy ty wiesz, w jakiej sytuacji mnie stawiasz? – zapytała cicho – Ja tam byłam, pamiętasz?

Wspomnienia wydarzeń sprzed ponad pół roku pojawiły się nagle przed jej oczami. Wydarzeń, które im oboju zapadły głęboko w pamięć, choć każdy z nich przeżył je w zupełnie inny sposób.

_Wybiegła szybko z Pokoju Życzeń i popędziła w kierunku błoni, do swoich przyjaciółek. _

_Egzamin z Obrony przed Czarną Magią skończył się jakieś pół godziny temu, jednak Cassie nie świętowała jeszcze z dziewczynami, tylko wracała z krótkiego spotkania LupusCLubu, podczas którego zreferowano jej dokładnie przebieg epidemii w Górach Smoczych. Na szczęście, dzięki antidotum nad którym pracowała już od ponad dwóch tygodni, sytuacja w końcu została opanowana. Starając się nie myśleć o ofiarach, które wirus zdążył pochłonąć, otworzyła ciężkie drzwi zamku i wybiegła na pełne słońce. Dwie minuty później wiedziała już, że coś jest nie tak. _

_- Evans! Hej, EVANS!_

_Rozpaczliwy krzyk Jamesa i widok zbliżającej się do niej rozwścieczonej Lily nie wróżył dobrze. _

_- Co… ? _

_- Daj mi spokój! – warknęła Ruda, idąc szybkim krokiem w kierunku zamku. _

_- Lily! – jęknęła Sue, biegnąc za przyjaciółką. _

_Mijając Cassie spojrzała na nią z załamaniem, jakby szukała u niej pomocy. Canis Lupus popatrzyła zdezorientowana na oddalające się w zawrotnym tempie dziewczyny, a potem odwróciła się w kierunku podchodzących do niej Leili i Jess. _

_- Ktoś mi wytłu… ?_

_Wskazały bez słowa na skandujący pod drzewem tłum; Cassie zmrużyła oczy. _

_- Ja go zabiję. – warknęła po chwili. _

_Z impetem wpadła pomiędzy krzyczących uczniów, chcąc dobić się do środka utworzonego okręgu. _

_- To na trzy-cztery, Smarkuś! – zawołał Rogacz z błyskiem w oku. _

_Syriusz zarechotał. _

_- James, puść go w tej chwili! _

_Po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna Cassie podniosła głos w towarzystwie przyjaciół. Potter spojrzał na nią uśmiechem, jednak widząc jej minę nieco stracił animusz. _

_- Powiedziałam, puść go. – rzuciła chłodno. _

_- Mówisz, że ten widok będzie szkodliwy dla otoczenia? – James starła się za wszelką cenę odzyskać kontrolę nad sytuacją. _

_- _Ty_ jesteś szkodliwy dla otoczenia. – wysyczała przez zęby. – Puść go. _

_- Po raz kolejny dziewczyna ratuje ci skórę, Smarkerusie – warknął Rogacz, cofając zaklęcie. – Chyba nie można niżej upaść. _

_- Chyba jednak można. – powiedziała Cassie ze złością, jednak na tyle cicho, że tylko zainteresowany ją usłyszał. _

_Nie czekając na odpowiedź, przecisnęła się z powrotem przez zawiedziony tłum i podeszła do przyjaciółek. _

_Dogonił ich w połowie drogi do Hogwartu. Niemalże siłą zmusił ją do zatrzymania się i wysłuchania jego słów. W takich chwilach jak te żałowała, że nie mogła użyć swoich mocy przy wszystkich. Leila i Jess przystanęły kilka kroków dalej, chcąc zapewnić jej maksimum prywatności i wsparcia jednocześnie. _

_- Cas, daj spokój, to tylko zabawa. – powiedział James na wydechu – Nic byśmy mu nie zrobili! _

_Spojrzała na niego z góry, jednak nie odezwała się ani słowem. _

_- To Smark! Jak go widzę to mnie ręce świerzbią, no! Poza tym, wiesz, jak on nazwał Lily? Nawet nie chcę tego powtarzać! Ja bym nigdy tak… - urwał nagle, patrząc na przyjaciółkę z uwagą. _

_- Cassie, błagam, powiedz coś, skrzycz mnie, zmieszaj z błotem, ale odezwij się wreszcie! _

_- Nie mam ci już nic do powiedzenia, James. – oznajmiła zimnym głosem – Mogłam cię wyciągać z wielu tarapatów, ale tym razem przesadziłeś. Ujrzałam tylko koniec twojego przedstawienia i to mi wystarczy. Zachowałeś się jak skończony dupek._

_Odwróciła się na pięcie i zostawiła oniemiałego Rogacza na środku błoni. Leila i Jess rzuciły mu zdegustowane spojrzenie i cała trójka szybkim krokiem oddaliła się w kierunku zamku. _

Cassie otrząsnęła się z rozmyślań. To była jak do tej pory ich najpoważniejsza kłótnia. Jeszcze tego samego wieczoru Huncwoci próbowali jakoś załagodzić sytuację, co skończyło się tym, że gniewne okrzyki Leili rozniosły się po całym Pokoju Wspólnym. Cassie nie brała już udziału w dyskusji – powiedziała Jamesowi wszystko, co było w tej sprawie do powiedzenia. Po ponad tygodniu grobowego milczenia, panowie zrobili drugie podejście. Rogacz nie brał jednak udziału w zbiorowych przeprosinach, tylko w pierwszej kolejności podszedł do Cassie. Dziewczyna nie potrafiła się nie uśmiechnąć na widok skruszonej miny Jamesa, zwłaszcza, że ten trzymał w rękach upodobnionego do siebie misia, ubranego w koszulkę napisem _„Głupi brat, ale brat". _

Miś cały czas zajmował zaszczytne miejsce w jej pokoju w Dolinie Godryka_. _

- Oczywiście, że pamiętam. – warknął Snape.

- I sądzisz, że po tym wszystkim…

- Po tym wszystkim nadal traktujesz Pottera jak pępek świata. – wszedł jej w słowo, rozgniewany – Rozmawiasz z nim, pomagasz mu wybierać prezenty dla Lily… widziałem to. Więc możesz chyba…

- Dość. – syknęła.

Wilk przyczaił się do skoku, obnażając kły.

- Po pierwsze, nie tym tonem, Snape. – powiedziała chłodno, patrząc na niego z góry - Rozkazuj Avery'emu, jeśli ci pozwala, ale do mnie odnoś się z szacunkiem, albo wcale.

Severus spojrzał na nią ze zdziwieniem, jednak Canis Lupus nie dała mu czasu na ripostę.

- Po drugie. – kontynuowała - Moje relacje z Jamesem to nie twój interes. On nie jest święty, to prawda i ma swoje za uszami. Jednak przez niego Lily płakała co najwyżej ze złości, a przez ciebie – z żalu. Sam oceń, który z was bardziej zawinił.

To powiedziawszy, wcisnęła mu na siłę paczkę do ręki.

- Collins! – zawołał Snape przytłumionym głosem.

- Zostaw ją.

Severus i Cassie zamarli jednocześnie, widząc stojąca niedaleko Lily. Nie zauważyli nawet, jak się zbliżała i nie mieli pojęcia jak długo przysłuchiwała się ich rozmowie.

_Bosko._ – westchnęła dziewczyna w duchu, czując, że sytuacja zaczyna ją przerastać. – _Chciałam tylko porozmawiać z Remusem, a zamiast tego wciągnęłam się w jakąś scenę rodem z harlekinu. _

Ruda skrzyżowała ręce na piersiach i spojrzała na Snape'a ze złością. Cassie zrobiła kilka kroków w tył.

- To ja was już zostawię. – mruknęła pod nosem.

- Nie ma takiej potrzebny. – warknęła Lily – Idę z tobą. Nie chciałam tylko, żeby ktoś ci się narzucał.

- To bardzo miło z twojej strony, ale chyba powinniście sobie coś wyjaśnić. – powiedziała cicho Cassie, spoglądając na przyjaciółkę znacząco. – _Sami._

- Lily… - głos Severusa po raz pierwszy od początku rozmowy przybrał łagodniejszą nutę.

Czarne oczy chłopaka patrzyły z uporem na twarz Rudej, ta jednak była nieugięta.

- Wszystko zostało już powiedziane.

Cassie czuła się wyjątkowo niezręcznie, ale wszelkie próby opuszczenia ich towarzystwa kończyły się fiaskiem.

_To jakiś chory dzień._ – jęknęła w duchu, masując zbolałą głowę.

- Chodźmy już. – powiedziała w końcu Lily, ciągnąc ją za rękaw.

Cassie rzuciła ostatnie spojrzenie na Severusa; stał po środku korytarza, z małą paczuszką w dłoni, patrząc uważnie na odchodzącą Lily. Nie próbował jej już zatrzymywać.

Po raz pierwszy od początku rozmowy dziewczynie zrobiło się go żal. Prawdopodobnie zależało mu na kilku minutach spędzonych z Lily tak jak jej na spotkaniu Remusa. Tego dnia Cassie już nie raz doświadczyła uczucia bezsilnej irytacji, potrafiła więc zrozumieć sytuację Severusa, patrzącego za odchodzącymi dziewczynami.

- Lily?

- Wiem, co chcesz powiedzieć. – ucięła Ruda. – Tak, musiałam.

- Nigdy nie wnikałam w twoje relacje ze Snapem. – zaczęła Cassie powoli – Ale przez pięć lat byliście naprawdę bliskimi przyjaciółmi. Nie sądzisz…?

- Nie. Tym razem przesadził. Zmienia się nie do poznania. On wybrał swoją drogę, ja wybrałam swoją.

- Wyglądał na zdeterminowanego. – wtrąciła mimochodem Cassie

- Bronisz go? – zapytała Lily z oburzeniem.

Dziewczyna westchnęła. Kłótnia Rudej ze Snapem stała się w ich gronie tematem tabu. Takim samym tematem tabu była zresztą pamiętna, ostra wymiana zdań z Huncwotami i – co tyczyło się już tylko LupusCLubu – wszystkie wydarzenia z sierpnia '76. Tego dnia jednak złamano już wszelkie zasady i ciche pakty. Ba, jeśli plany Canis Lupus miały w końcu wejść w życie, ona sama chciała złamać kolejny. To posunięcie jednak, w przeciwieństwie do pozostałych, miało przynieść bardziej pozytywny efekt.

- Nikogo nie bronię, po prostu mówię co widziałam.– odparła łagodnie, by nie zaogniać sytuacji. Przynajmniej z przyjaciółkami chciała zostać na stopie pokojowej. - Ale zakończmy ten temat. Masz prawo być na niego zła i jeśli nie chcesz z nim rozmawiać, nikt cię nie będzie zmuszał.

Ruda uśmiechnęła się krótko, doceniając jej starania. Cassie przyspieszyła kroku. Może Remus siedział jeszcze w Wielkiej Sali?

- Zaczekaj chwilę. – Lily pociągnęła ją do tyłu, a Canis Lupus zaklęła w duchu – Właściwie to… szukałam cię nie bez powodu. Chciałabym z tobą o czymś porozmawiać.

Cassie spojrzała na nią zaskoczona. Poważny wzrok Lily nie wróżył dobrze.

Nie, to zdecydowanie nie był jej najlepszy dzień.

- O czym dokładnie? – zapytała niepewnie.

Ruda wyjęła spod bluzki zatopiony w złocie, zielony kamień.

- Widziałaś to już… prawda?

Cassie zawahała się, analizując dwie drogi dalszej rozmowy. Kłamstwo byłoby kuszące, jeśli dawałoby szansę na szybsze zakończenie rozmowy. Zdając sobie sprawę, że zachowałaby się wtedy wyjątkowo podle (i mimo wszystko nie miałaby pewności, że zdąży się szybciej wyrwać), dziewczyna westchnęła głęboko i skinęła głową.

Ruda zmrużyła oczy.

- Myślałam, że… przecież cię prosiłam.

- Nie złamałam obietnicy, Lily. – odparła Cassie z powagą. – Nie pomagałam mu wybierać.

- To skąd…?

- James poprosił mnie tylko o… konsultację. Jeśli tak to można nazwać. Zaprowadził mnie do sklepu i pokazał, co chce ci kupić, to wszystko. Chciał wiedzieć, co o tym myślę i … niewiele się dowiedział, bo gdy to zobaczyłam, stanęłam jak wryta.

Lily spojrzała na nią podejrzliwie.

- I naprawdę nic…?

- Naprawdę. – zapewniła Cassie – Jeśli ktoś mu pomagał, to na pewno nie ja. Chociaż jestem pewna, że to był tylko i wyłącznie jego pomysł.

Ruda zamilkła na chwilę, obracając myślodsiewnię w dłoniach.

- Zaskoczył mnie. – przyznała w końcu. – To było bardzo…

- … dojrzałe? – weszła jej w słowo Cas – Tak, mnie też zdziwił.

Przeszły kawałek w stronę Wielkiej Sali. Lily szybko schowała wisiorek, widząc wzrok mijających ją dziewczyn.

- Nie zamierzasz pokazać go reszcie?

Ruda zarumieniła się nieco i wzdrygnęła ramionami.

- Rozumiem. – odparła Cassie, mrugając do niej porozumiewawczo. – Nadinterpretacja bywa zgubna.

Lily spojrzała na nią z wdzięcznością.

- Może go pokażę… ale jeszcze nie teraz. – powiedziała w końcu – Chciałam tylko mieć pewność, że to nie ty.

- Więc już wiesz.

Cassie straciła resztki nadziei na spokojną rozmowę z Remusem w ciągu najbliższej godziny, więc zrezygnowana zagłębiła się w dyskusję z przyjaciółką. Cały dzień rozmijała się z nowym członkiem LupusCLubu na korytarzach lub siedziała niedaleko niego podczas lekcji, jednak nigdy nie nadarzyła się dobra okazja na chwilę rozmowy. Oczywiście, mogła go najzwyczajniej w świecie poprosić na bok, ale to byłoby całkowicie… dekonspirujące.

Dziewczyna nie raz słyszała, że przeproszenie kogoś jest trudnym gestem, bo wymaga zwalczenia własnej dumy; nigdy jednak nie przypuszczała, że dotarcie do tej osoby może być równie problematyczne.

Wieczorem, dumając nad swoją dolą i niedolą, Cassie wracała samotnie z biblioteki, niosąc ze sobą stertę książek. Korytarz był całkiem pusty, a rozstawione przy ścianie pochodnie rzucały przytłumione światło na kamienne mury. Zdeformowany przez tańczące płomienie cień dziewczyny podążał krok w krok za swoją właścicielką.

Cassie westchnęła ciężko. Leila od godziny była na treningu, a pozostałe dziewczyny siedziały najprawdopodobniej w Pokoju Wspólnym, odpoczywając po ciężkim dniu lub odrabiając prace domowe. Po raz pierwszy od rana Canis Lupus miała chwilę dla siebie – niewiele jej to jednak dało, gdyż wciąż nie widziała rozwiązania własnego problemu. Jak się okazało, wpadła na nie całkiem przypadkiem – i to dosłownie, bo kilka kroków dalej niemalże zderzyła się z wychodzącym zza rogu Remusem.

Krzyknęła krótko, a jedna z jej książek upadła na ziemię.

- Przepraszam. – bąknął Lupin, widząc jej przerażenie.

Szybko schylił się po upuszczony podręcznik i podał go dziewczynie.

- Nie, nie… nic się nie stało. – potrząsnęła głową, odbierając zgubę. – Dziękuję. Właściwie to… - spojrzała na niego niepewnie, przypominając sobie wszystkie nieudane próby rozmowy – … cały dzień próbuję cię złapać.

- Coś się stało? – zapytał Lupin półgębkiem i zerknął ukradkiem za siebie.

- Nie, nic… to znaczy tak, ale nic z _tych rzeczy._ Ten dzień jest jakiś dziwny. – jęknęła, przeczesując ręką włosy – Rozmijamy się podczas posiłków, potem lądujemy w innych grupach na runach, na domiar złego Snape pomylił mnie dzisiaj z sową i miałam wątpliwą przyjemność wysłuchania jego rozmowy z Lily…

- Cassie. – Remus spojrzał na nią uważnie i chwycił dziewczynę za ramiona – Piłaś dzisiaj eliksir?

- Co? – wykrztusiła, zupełnie zbita z tropu.

- Jesteś wykończona. – oznajmił, taksując ją wzrokiem.

- Nic mi nie jest. – burknęła, wyswobadzając się z uchwytu.

- Ledwo stoisz na nogach. Wszyscy nie spaliśmy od trzech dni, sądzę, że powinnaś dzisiaj…

- Tego lata w Ameryce Północnej zabito ze szczególnym okrucieństwem 221 wilków, zwykłych i magicznych. – przerwała w połowie zdanie Lupina, nie patrząc mu w oczy.

Chłopak zamilkł od razu i spojrzał na Cassie z przerażeniem. Dziewczyna kontynuowała:

- Wcześniej dokonywano podobnych zbrodni na innych stadach, w różnych częściach świata. Potem już tylko na wilkach. Przez miesiąc próbowaliśmy znaleźć sprawcę, ale ciągle nam się wymykał. Pod koniec wakacji zaatakował watahę mojego przyjaciela. Wtedy byłam już na jego tropie. Wiedziałam, gdzie jest, ale nie miałam pojęcia, że obcuję z tak dużą grupą kłusowników. Podczas gdy ja nakryłam część w ich siedzibie, reszta… w każdym razie, gdy się zorientowałam, było już za późno. Młode Lakoty zostały siłą wyrwane z nory i podobnie jak znaczna część stada, zamordowane na oczach pary alfa. Lakota i Makui próbowali im pomóc, ale byli poważnie ranni, poza tym odcięto im drogę. Widzieli wszystko. Wszystko.

Odwróciła szybko głowę i wpiła wzrok w podłogę. Remus, oszołomiony historią, którą przed chwilą usłyszał, spojrzał na dziewczynę zakłopotany.

- Dlaczego mi to mówisz? – zapytał po chwili ochrypłym szeptem.

- Bo jest członkiem LupusCLubu. – odparła twardym głosem, patrząc mu w oczy po raz pierwszy od początku opowieści – Masz prawo wiedzieć.

- Nie wymagam…

- Wiem. Ale powinieneś. Tak samo jak powinieneś mnie dziś rano przywrócić do pionu. Zachowałam się idiotycznie. Przepraszam.

- Ty mnie przepraszasz? – zdziwił się Lupin. – Od szóstej zastanawiam się, jak cię obłaskawić. Miałem straszne wyrzuty sumienia. Widziałem w jakim byłaś nastroju, a mimo to drążyłem temat. Wybacz.

Pokiwała głową z niedowierzaniem i przyłożyła dłoń do bolącego czoła.

- Co? – zapytał po chwili, widząc jej nikły uśmiech.

- To naprawdę dziwny dzień. – westchnęła, masując skronie.

Pojawienie się na korytarzu małej grupki czwartoklasistów podziałało na nich jak kubeł zimnej wody. Przez kilka minut oboje przenieśli się do zupełnie innego świata, zapominając całkowicie o Hogwarcie i zwykłej, szkolnej rzeczywistości.

Tymczasem pogrążeni w rozmowie czwartoklasiści nie zaszczycili ich nawet spojrzeniem i szybko zniknęli za rogiem. Remus odprowadził ich wzrokiem.

- Chyba pora się rozejść. – mruknęła Cassie po chwili – I tak zachowaliśmy się zupełnie nieprofesjonalnie, prowadząc taką rozmowę w tym miejscu.

Lupin przytaknął.

- Jednak zanim… - dziewczyna zatrzymała go ruchem ręki – Mam dobry pomysł na zadośćuczynienie.

- Moje czy twoje? – zapytał niewinnie.

- Sam ocienisz. – burknęła. – Jutro.

- Ale kiedy…?

- Dowiesz się. – ucięła, krzyżując ręce na piersiach – Tylko patrz uważnie, nie będę tego trzy razy powtarzać.

Mrugnęła do niego krótko i rzuciwszy ciche „cześć" poszła w kierunku Salonu Gryfonów. Remus uśmiechnął się w duchu.

„_Jutro o jedenastej, tak?"_ – pomyślał, ruszając w stronę biblioteki – _„Już nie mogę się doczekać"_

_[1] Clubbing, w dzisiejszym znaczeniu tego słowa, ma swoje korzenie już w latach siedemdziesiątych; ten rzecz jasna nie ma nic wspólnego z mugolskim bieganiem po klubach i nie sądzę, by do stworzenia tej nazwy zainspirowały Jake'a (w przeciwieństwie do autorki;-)) zabawy niemagicznych; chyba, że znów miała na niego wpływ kuzynka Cindy. Jeśli chodzi o mnie, ta nazwa pasowała mi nie tylko dlatego, że zgrywała się z nazwą LupusCLubu i inicjałami Canis Lupus, ale też dlatego, że większość ich spotkań odbywa się właśnie w nocy. Wiem, że brzmi trochę niemagicznie, ale musicie to jakoś przeżyć.  
_


	13. Wyjątkowo wilcze święta

Nagły szmer wyrwał ją niespodziewanie ze snu i Cassie otworzyła oczy; nim jednak jej mózg zdążył zrejestrować nowy bodziec, instynkt jak zwykle był szybszy – dziewczyna przymrużyła od razu powieki, gotowa udawać, że dalej śpi. Odnalezienie się w sytuacji zajęło jej zaledwie kilka sekund. Był wtorkowy poranek, 5:00. Cassie bynajmniej nie miała aż tak wyczulonego zmysłu czasu, by bez spoglądania na zegarek móc określić godzinę, jednakże coś, a właściwie ktoś utwierdzał ją w tym przekonaniu. Leila, która jak się okazało była źródłem owego szmeru, jak zwykle o tej porze szykowała się do „bezszelestnego wykradzenia się z dormitorium". Podczas swoich CLubbingów Cassie znalazła pewną zależność w wypadach Leili i odkryła, że jej przyjaciółka często wykradała się rankiem we wtorki i piątki. Cassie doskonale znała powód jej dziwnego zachowania, który to zresztą odkryła całkiem przypadkiem, nie zamierzała jednak zdradzać go przed pozostałymi dziewczynami, wiedząc, że ta tajemnica prędzej czy później wyjdzie na jaw. Nie raz jednak Leila utrudniała nieco funkcjonowanie Canis Lupus, zmuszając ją do wcześniejszych powrotów z Clubbingów, lub też - w stanach kryzysowych – przedawkowania proszków tak, by panna Carter niestety zaspała na swoją „tajną wyprawę". Jak do tej pory ten wypadek miał miejsce tylko dwa razy i Cassie cały dzień obserwowała zdezorientowaną minę Leili, która nie potrafiła pojąć, jakim cudem nie obudziła się na czas.

Tego dnia jednak, Canis Lupus miała za sobą długą, przespaną noc, toteż nie kolidowała w żaden sposób z konspiracyjnymi planami Leili. W ciszy słuchała, jak jej przyjaciółka zbiera swoje rzeczy i na palcach kieruje się do wyjścia. Ze względu na swój czuły słuch Cassie zawsze przebudzała się gdy któraś z dziewczyn wcześniej wstawała, nigdy jednak nie zdradzała, że słyszy krzątającą się po pokoju przyjaciółkę. „Gra w przeciętność" odbywała się w końcu na każdym polu. Kiedy Leila wreszcie opuściła dormitorium, Cassie z westchnieniem przewróciła się na drugi bok i przytuliła twarz do poduszki. Miała przed sobą jeszcze dwie godziny snu, a później cały dzień wrażeń. Odkąd przeprosiła Remusa czuła się tak, jakby zrzuciła się z siebie ogromny ciężar; chociaż wspomnienie ostatniego raportu wciąż paliło ją poczuciem winy, to przynajmniej w przypadku jej relacji z członkami LupusCLubu nie miała sobie nic do zarzucenia. Miała nadzieję, że zadośćuczynienie, jakie zaplanowała, zostanie uznane za adekwatne do przewinień. Co prawda z wczorajszej rozmowy wywnioskowała, że Lupin nie żądał od niej żadnej „pokuty", jednak sumienie Canis Lupus nie pozwoliłoby przejść jej z tym do porządku dziennego. Ostatnimi czasy Remus był ciągle narażany na duży stres; Cassie do tej pory z pewnym rozbawieniem wspominała jego przerażoną miną w trakcie pamiętnego przesłuchania. Oberwał wtedy za lojalność – tak samo jak w tym wypadku - należy mu się więc jakaś zapłata. Zwłaszcza, że powinien zażądać ją już dawno.

Utwierdziwszy się w przekonaniu, że dobrze robi Cassie otuliła się szczelniej kołdrą, chcąc skorzystać z pozostałego jej czasu na sen.

Tymczasem Lupin, przez następne 24 godziny po ich rozmowie, odczuł po raz kolejny w swoim życiu niesamowitą plastyczność czasu. „Zadośćuczynienie" – to słowo nie wychodziło z jego głowy od tej pamiętnej rozmowy na korytarzu. Godzina za godziną wlokła się niezmiernie wolno, jakby na złość Remusowi opóźniały nadejście wieczora. Myśli nad tym, co zaplanowała dla niego Canis Lupus tak zaprzątnęły jego głowę, że nawet sami Huncwoci nie byli w stanie sprawdzić Lunatyka z powrotem na ziemię. Gdy Łapa po raz czwarty w ciągu godziny z poirytowaniem strzelał palcami przed twarzą przyjaciela, Remus poprzysiągł sobie lepsze rozwinięcie własnych zdolności aktorskich. W końcu, jako prawowity już członek LupusCLubu nie powinien pokazywać postronnym, że coś tak zaprzątnęło jego umysł.

W końcu jednak nadeszła upragniona godzina i za dziesięć jedenasta chłopak wymknął się z dormitorium. Wcześniej jednak, chowając do kieszeni własną dumę poprosił Jake'a o _właściwe_ zakameleonowanie. Nie miał czasu na błędy, nie tej nocy i choć jako prefekt miał prawo przebywać o tej porze na korytarzach, jako CLubowicz zwyczajnie tego nie chciał. Nadmierna zapobiegliwość powoli wchodziła mu w krew.

- Idziesz do Cassie, tak? – zapytał spokojnie Jake, stukając różdżką w głowę Remusa.

Na całe szczęście oszczędził chłopakowi komentarza w kwestii rzucania zaklęć. Zimna posoka rozlała się po ciele Lunatyka, a Lupin poczuł nagle, jak wraz z tym prysznicem przychodzi mu do głowy nowy pomysł.

- Ty nie idziesz? – zapytał zdawkowo, udając lekkie zdziwienie.

Jake zaśmiał się krótko i mrugnął do niego. Mimo, że Remus był już pod działaniem Zaklęcia Kameleona, chłopiec wciąż patrzył mu prosto w oczy.

- Niezły strzał. Nie, nie idę, Cassie doskonale poradzi sobie sama.

Lupin mruknął coś pod nosem, a młody Collins trzepnął go w ramię.

- Słyszałem. – oznajmił rozbawiony i schował różdżkę do kieszeni – Nie doceniasz mnie, naprawdę.

Chichocząc podszedł do dziury w portrecie i wskoczył do dormitorium. Remus mógłby przysiąc, że nim chłopak zniknął w Pokoju Głównym powiedział cicho _„Baw się dobrze"._

Poirytowany, odwrócił się na pięcie i udał się na siódme piętro.

- _„Nie doceniasz mnie". _– mruknął pod nosem – Dobre sobie.

Jednak chwilowa irytacja na spryt Jake'a minęła tak szybko, jak się pojawiła: już po chwili myśli Remusa skupione były na tym, co przez cały dzień nie dawało mu spokoju. _Zadośćuczynienie._

Powtarzał to słowo tak często, już prawie mu zbrzydło. Jego ciekawość osiągnęła właśnie punkt krytyczny i te pozostałe kilka minut trasy zdawało się prawdziwą męczarnią. Ostatnie metry niemalże przebiegł. Skarciwszy się w duchu za to bezsensowne wywoływanie hałasu, rozejrzał się niepewnie dookoła. Na korytarzu panowała pustka; nawet po drodze nie napotkał żadnych nauczycieli czy prefektów, co uznał za dobry znak.

Stanąwszy przy ścianie korytarza spróbował zebrać myśli.

„_Chcę zobaczyć siedzibę LupusCLubu… Siedzibę LupusCLubu…Niedostępną dla tych, którzy nie są jego członkami… siedzibę LupusCLubu… "_ – powtarzał w myślach, przechodząc to w jedną, to w drugą stronę. Wreszcie jego oczom ukazały się drzwi. Chłopak zatrzymał się i odetchnął głęboko. Rozejrzawszy się jeszcze raz, szybkim ruchem złapał za klamkę i wszedł do Pokoju Życzeń.

Już była w środku. Siedziała na jednym z foteli, tyłem do niego, wpatrując się w zamyśleniu w ogień. Nie łudził się, że go nie usłyszała; delikatny uśmiech wyraźnie zdradzał, że zdawała sobie sprawę z jego obecności.

- Wchodź, wchodź. – zachęciła go, wciąż patrząc w stronę kominka.

Obszedł powoli jej fotel i usiadł na przeciwległej kanapie. Na chwilę zawiesił wzrok na postawionym na stole talerzu ciastek, butli dyniowego soku…. i stercie leżących obok książek. Uniósł brwi, zaciekawiony.

Cassie odwróciła głowę od płomieni i uśmiechnęła się do niego szeroko.

- Nie było problemów? – zapytała, wyciągając różdżkę.

Jakby od niechcenie stuknęła go delikatnie w głowę, odwracając efekt Zaklęcia Kameleona.

Potrząsnął głową.

- Jake?

Spuścił wzrok, czując, że się rumieni.

- Poznaję po mocy zaklęcia. – wyjaśniła od razu, rozumiejąc jego zakłopotanie – O wiele trudniej je zdjąć.

Nie drążył tematu; nawet, jeżeli kłamała, wolał taką wersję wydarzeń.

- Zresztą, sam niedługo zobaczysz. – stwierdziła spokojnie, wzdrygając ramionami– Ale przejdźmy do rzeczy. Jestem ci coś winna, Remusie.

- Przestań. – mruknął. - To nie było…

- Nawet, jeśli nie uznajesz mojej winy. – weszła mu w słowo, lekko podnosząc głos – To i tak jestem ci coś winna. Ta sytuacja nie miałaby miejsca, gdybym zaczęła wcześniej. W ten świat trzeba cię wprowadzić nie tylko przez zaklęcia i treningi sprawności. Ty musisz mieć wiedzę. Masz prawo, a wręcz obowiązek znać naszą historię, by dokładnie wiedzieć, za co walczysz. W LupusCLubie nie ma miejsca na tajemnice. – zaśmiała się pod nosem, słysząc te słowa – Wystarczy, że musimy je mieć przed innymi.

Remus uniósł się nieco na siedzeniu, domyślając się, do czego to zmierza.

- Dlatego też od dzisiaj zamierzam, oprócz zwykłych Clubbingów organizować coś takiego. Tam to my wymagamy od ciebie odpowiednich umiejętności, tu – to jest twój czas. Pytaj o cokolwiek zechcesz, a ja postaram się dokładnie opowiedzieć ci historię władców. Jeśli czegoś nie będę wiedzieć, poszukamy odpowiedzi razem – tu spojrzała na książki – bo nie uważam się za źródło wszelkiej wiedzy, tylko co najwyżej… pośrednika.

Oczy Lupina rozbłysły, a Cassie odetchnęła w duchu widząc, że zadośćuczynienie przypadło chłopakowi do gustu.

- Opowiesz mi… wszystko? – zapytał z niedowierzaniem.

- Postaram się. – przytaknęła – Oczywiście nie na jednym spotkaniu, bo obawiam się, że nie starczyłoby nam czasu do świąt, ale w częściach.

- Więc… co dzisiaj? – Remus nie tracił czasu na wstęp, chcąc jak najszybciej przejść do rzeczy.

Cassie uśmiechnęła się, widząc radosną reakcję chłopaka i odchrząknęła krótko.

- Pozwól więc, że dziś opowiem Ci jak to wszystko się zaczęło; w końcu władcy zwierząt pojawili się na świecie dopiero od pewnego, konkretnego momentu. Dokładne okoliczności tych „narodzin" nie są znane nawet w naszych kręgach. To może wydawać się dość dziwne, ale historia przekazywana w księgach brzmi bardziej jak legenda niż rzeczowe sprawozdanie. Szacuje się, że pierwszy władca żył w II p.n.e. Był to okres szczególnych prześladowań naszych poddanych; w rzymskich Koloseach ginęły setki zwierząt, a i ówcześni czarodzieje, jakby na wzór mugoli nie oszczędzali magicznych stworzeń, zmuszając je nie tylko do walk, ale i w bestialski sposób wykorzystując do pracy lub eksperymentów w tworzeniu nowych eliksirów. Zwierzęta i magiczne stworzenia jak nigdy wcześniej odczuły niebezpieczeństwo idące ze strony ludzi; niestety, nie były w stanie dostatecznie się przed nimi bronić. Księgi głoszą, że Chanzo, pierwszy władca, Wielki Założyciel, pochodził z Afryki. Nieznana jest nawet nazwa jego plemienia, nie wiemy też – co jest najdziwniejsze – czy był czarodziejem, czy niemagicznym. Akwanza, jego szamanka i pomocniczka pisała tylko _„Z czystym sercem poświadczyć mogę iż pan całe życie swoje bronił wszystkich, najmniejszych nawet poddanych swoich, całym swoim sercem, całą swoją siłą i całą swoją mocą"._ Wielu chciało interpretować _„moc"_ jako właśnie zdolności magicznie, część jednak, w tym również ja, uważa to za zbytnią nadinterpretację. Mnie osobiście jest to obojętne, czy Chanzo był czarodziejem, czy nie – pewna informacja w tej kwestii nie zmieniłaby w żaden sposób mojego postrzegania tego człowieka. W każdym razie – legenda głosi, że Chanzo zdobył – a właściwie został obdarowany swoją mocą, gdy napotkał na swojej drodze śmiertelnie ranną panterę. Najprawdopodobniej broniła dostępu do młodych, które zostały jej odebrane, być może sama miała stać się atrakcją w Koloseum, była jednak zbyt agresywna. Ludzie zranili ją poważnie i zostawili dogorywającą, skazując tym samym na długą i bolesną śmierć. Chanzo usłyszał jej jęki, które niosły się po dżungli i wkrótce stanął nad umierającym zwierzęciem. Współczucie przysłoniło całkiem jego strach i chłopak ukląkł nad panterą, która było już zbyt słaba, by się podnieść. Wtedy właśnie narodziła się nasza legenda. Żal Chanzo oglądającego ostatnie minuty agonii zwierzęcia był tak silny, że chłopak zapłakał gorzko nad losem pantery; jego łzy spłynęły prosto na jej rany, mieszając się z jej krwią. Wtedy właśnie, jak głosi księga, powstał nasz Medalion.

Cassie wyciągnęła na wierzch piękny kamień w kształcie rombu, krwistoczerwonego koloru. Jego brzegi zatopione były w złocie, sam zaś zawieszony był na złotym łańcuszku, zbudowanym z dość dużych, owalnych ogniw.

- Z księgi wyczytać można, że w chwili zmieszania krwi i łez, cytuję _„rozbłysło światło drobne, lecz intensywne, niczym świetlik na ciele pantery, który przygasł tak nagle, jak się pojawił. Na jego miejscu dostrzegł Chanzo zatopiony w złocie kamień, czerwony jak krew pantery i przejrzysty, jak jego łzy". _

Dziewczyna oplotła złoty łańcuszek wokół palców, a Medalion zwisał z jej dłoni huśtając się delikatnie. Remus wpatrywał się w niego zamyślonym wzrokiem, zupełnie, jakby Canis Lupus go zahipnotyzowała.

_-„Seleii hana nah kano de'i ne; tsuki mei altaro ko'ona talai de". – _wyszeptała Cassie, spoglądając w głąb kamienia.

- Słucham? - Remus otrząsnął się z zamyślenia na dźwięk Arinatsu.

Jak zwykle wypowiedziane słowa uciekły od razu z jego pamięci zostawiając za sobą niejasne wspomnienie delikatności i piękna.

- „On to z krwi jest i z łez zrodzony, by więcej nie płakać, lecz krew drogą bronić" – wyrecytowała, nie odrywając oczu od Medalionu. – Tak właśnie Akwanza rozpoczyna swoją księgę i tym samym całą naszą historię. W tych słowach zawiera się wszystko, co najważniejsze: nasza historia i nasza misja. One też widnieją na Wielkim Medalionie.

Dotknęła ozłoconych brzegów kamienia i wyczuła pod palcem równomierne wgłębienia, będące zapisaną w Arinatsu sentencją, którą przed chwilą wyrecytowała.

- Z chwilą gdy Chanzo ujrzał na ciele pantery ten medalion przełamał barierę. Jej rozpaczliwy ryk stał się dla niego w pełni zrozumiały, dźwięki ułożyły się w słowa, a on sam potrafił odpowiedź jej w języku, który był dla zwierząt całkowicie czytelny. _„Zaufaliśmy ci_" – powiedziała pantera - „_Jesteś człowiekiem, a mimo to płaczesz nade mną. Nie płacz więcej; mnie nie można już pomóc, ale są tacy, którzy cię teraz potrzebują. Damy ci wszystko, czego będziesz potrzebował. Od tej pory każde zwierzę i magiczne stworzenie jakie spotkasz na swojej drodze będzie ci posłuszne. Wykona każdy twój rozkaz, a jeśli poślesz je na śmierć – pójdzie wierząc, że ta śmierć była potrzebna. Zaufaliśmy ci. Obiecaj więc, że nam pomożesz; obiecaj mi tu i teraz, że nas obronisz."_ Odpowiedź Chanzo była krótka i dobitna. _„Obiecuję"._ Kilka minut później pantera wyzionęła ducha.

Cassie umilkła. Remus siedział w bezruchu na fotelu, mając żywo przed oczami pochylonego nad zwierzęciem Chanzo. Jeden gest; łzy, krew… i zupełnie nowa legenda.

- Chanzo spotkał Akwanzę dopiero trzy dni później. – podjęła nagle Cassie – Z księgi wynika, że była szamanką z obcego plemienia, której zdolności profetyczne mogą budzić prawdziwe uznanie. W powtarzających się wizjach i snach widziała młodego chłopaka stojącego na czele zwierząt i magicznych stworzeń, przemieniającego się w drapieżnego lamparta. Jak się pewnie domyślasz, to właśnie lampart stał się Wantimą Chanzo. Jego łeb pojawił się w medalionie tuż po śmierci tamtej pantery. Chanzo, gdy tylko pojął istotę Wantimy, nie rozumiał, dlaczego akurat to zwierzę miało mu przewodzić, skoro spodziewał się ujrzeć tam pysk czarnej pantery. To też zmusiło go do dokładnego studiowania tajemnic świata zwierząt i magicznych stworzeń i w końcu Założyciel odkrył, że lampart i czarna pantera to tak naprawdę jedno i to samo stworzenie… – zaśmiała się krótko pod nosem – … choć niektórzy do dziś mają z tym problem. W każdym razie Akwanza stała się główną doradczynią Chanzo, z początku nawet zdawała się wiedzieć na temat jego królestwa więcej niż on sam. Była już przygotowana na spotkanie z władcą, gdyż ze swoich wizji zrozumiała, że w niedługim czasie zwierzęta i magiczne stworzenia powołają kogoś, kto będzie im przewodził. Z jej rodu wywodzą się wszyscy pomocnicy, w tym również Shouri; są strażnikami naszych tajemnic, nauczycielami i doradcami, szczególnie ważnymi teraz, w czasach Władców Wybranych.

- Władców Wybranych? – powtórzył Remus - … co to właściwie…?

- Wiele się zmieniło przez te dwa tysiące dwieście lat. – odparła spokojnie. – Dziś władcy rodzą się raz na jakiś czas, w różnych miejscach świata, wiedzieni głosem swoich poddanych. Kiedyś władza przechodziła z pokolenia na pokolenie, ale to, jak się okazało, nie było najlepsze rozwiązanie. Ludzka pycha bywa zgubna, naprawdę; mamy w sobie tak wiele z naszych poddanych, a mimo to nie potrafimy podchodzić do świata z ich pokorą.

- Wafalme…? – zapytał powoli Remus.

- Tak, o nich teraz mówię, ale to długa historia i jeśli pozwolisz opowiem ją następnym razem.

_Jeśli pozwolisz?_ Remus nigdy nie czuł się na siłach, by móc rozkazywać Cassie, nawet w sytuacji, gdy przychodziła do niego z przeprosinami. Zwłaszcza, że w tym wypadku propozycja „następnego razu" była bardzo kusząca.

- Więc… - podjął w końcu – Nie wiecie z jakiego był plemienia?

Potrząsnęła głową.

- Nie dokładnie. Rzecz jasna możemy spekulować, ale widzisz… moglibyśmy to ustalić na przykład na podstawie bogów, w jakich Chanzo wierzył; tymczasem na kartach ksiąg ani razu nie pojawia się imię jakiegokolwiek bożka. Najwyraźniej wraz z uzyskaniem nowych mocy Chanzo zwątpił poważnie w to, co dotychczas wyznawał. Można by go podejrzewać o pychę gdyby nie fakt, że we wszystkich swoich działaniach zawsze podkreślał, że cała jego moc pochodzi od zwierząt – on tylko odwdzięczał im się najlepiej jak potrafił i trwał w danej im obietnicy. Poprzez tyle stuleci władcy głowili się nad pochodzeniem Założyciela, jednak żaden nie wydał ostatecznego osądu. Mogli ograniczyć się do pewnego obszaru, który najprawdopodobniej zamieszkiwał, gdyż zgodnie z księgą wynikało, że Chanzo żył na terenie rzymskich prowincji. W końcu głównie stamtąd sprowadzano zwierzęta do Koloseum. To każe nam szukać naszych początków na północy Afryki i wszystko wskazywałoby na to, że Chanzo pochodził z któregoś z plemion numidyjskich, gdyby nie fakt… że był czarny.

Remus uniósł brwi.

- Berberowie, Maurowie… oni wszyscy byli biali. Chanzo zaś był murzynem i to jest jedna z niewielu rzeczy, które możemy o nim powiedzieć bez cienia wahania. Niektórzy idąc tym tropem szukają jego korzeni w plemionach Bantu. Jego niesamowity szacunek do sił przyrody był uznawany nie tylko jako przejaw zwykłej pokory; co poniektórzy doszukiwali się w nim głęboko zakorzenionych wierzeń. Nie jest przecież tajemnicą, że Bantu czczą siły przyrody, jednakże… oni zamieszkiwali tereny Afryki środkowej i południowej. Znane jest natomiast kilka plemion czarodziejskich, które w tamtych czasach przebywały w pobliżu granicy z rzymskimi prowincjami i dla kilku władców był to niezbity dowód na magiczne pochodzenie założyciela – niemniej jednak analizując dokładnie wszystkie jego wyprawy i przygody można dojść do wniosku, że Chanzo nie posiadał w pełni magicznej mocy… Innymi słowy – teorii na pochodzenie Założyciela jest tysiące, poproszę Shouriego, to wykopie dla ciebie parę rozpraw i ksiąg, sam zobaczysz.

Lupin skinął powoli głową. Wszystko, co do tej pory usłyszał wydawało mu się nieprawdopodobnie i baśniowe, a jednak… na swój sposób logiczne. Mimo, że początki władców zwierząt nawet dla nich samych owiane były legendą, niezbity dowód na ich prawdziwość siedział dosłownie dwa metry przed nim, wpatrując się w zamyśleniem w krwistoczerwony Medalion. Remus spojrzał na nią niepewnie, nie wiedząc, czy następnym pytaniem nie urazi Canis Lupus.

- Czy… czy ja mógłbym… ?

Dziewczyna spojrzała mu w oczy, czekając na drugą cześć pytania. Nim jednak Lunatyk zdążył zebrać się na odwagę, Cassie pojęła, o co mu chodzi i z delikatnym uśmiechem zdjęła z szyi swój Medalion.

Odebrał go drżącymi rękoma. W dotyku był wyjątkowo gładki, jak wypolerowany; przesuwał delikatnie palcami po jego powierzchni, badając ją cal po calu. Canis Lupus przyglądała mu się w milczeniu.

- Wiesz może, dlaczego właśnie romb? - zapytał po chwili, patrząc z zastanowieniem na kształt Medalionu.

- Chanzo widział w tym równość czterech grup zwierząt i magicznych stworzeń: biegających, latających, pływających i pełzających – odpowiedziała – Minęło trochę czasu, zanim nauczył się innej klasyfikacji. – dodała, uśmiechając się pod nosem – W każdym razie to wyjaśnienie pozostało do dziś; jest proste, ale jak najbardziej celne.

Remus skinął głową i uniósł medalion na wysokość swoich oczu. Strukturą przypominał kryształ, piękny, krwistoczerwony kryształ, którego głębia zdawała się całkiem pochłaniać oczy obserwatora. Patrząc w niego chłopak nie mógł uwierzyć, że ten wisior miał tylko jakieś dwa centymetry grubości. Lupin nie widział nic poza głęboką czerwienią jego wnętrza, z którego to spoglądały na niego tajemnicze oczy wilka. Po jakimś czasie, może to była, a może nawet kwadrans, Remus odsunął od siebie Medalion i spojrzał z podziwem na Cassie.

- To… to musi być ogromna…

- … odpowiedzialność. – weszła mu od razu w słowo, odbierając swoją własność – Nie ma tu miejsca ani na dumę, ani na potęgę. Kiedy raz dopuszczono je do głosu, omal nie zrujnowano całego królestwa. Dlatego też Władcy Wybrani, zgodnie z przysięgą, pilnują swojej pokory.

- Przysięgą? – powtórzył - Składasz jakąś przysięgę?

- To nie jest obligatoryjne. Waarhaid złożył taką w trakcie Ceremoni Ujawnienia, a ponieważ jego pomocnik zapisał ją co do słowa, następni władcy mieli do niej wgląd. Jak się okazało, wielu przypadła ona do gustu, więc została nieco… spersonalizowana i wypowiadana podczas Ceremonii. Ja również zdecydowałam się ją złożyć, bo idealnie ujmuje istotę naszego urzędu.

Remus spojrzał na nią znacząco, a Cassie nie czekała już na kolejne pytanie. Odchrząknąwszy delikatnie, spojrzała przed siebie i pewnym głosem wyrecytowała"

„_Ja, Canis Lupus, 47 Władca Wybrany wolą zwierząt i magicznych stworzeń, przysięgam chronić wszystkich poddanych moich za dnia i w nocy, o świcie i zmierzchu, w każdej godzinie mojego życia aż śmierć mnie z służby nie zwolni. Przysięgam korzystać właściwe z danej mi mocy i rozumu mego by nieść im pomoc i bronić przed złem każdym,. Albowiem równa jestem zwierzętom i one mnie równe są, oddały mi władzę, lecz ja im służę i o tym zawsze pamiętać będę. Potęgą moją chlubić się nie będę i danego przywileju do własnych celów nie wykorzystam. Jeśli kiedykolwiek urząd mój splamię zdejmę z piersi Wielki Medalion i oddam tym, którzy mi go dali, o moc swoją nie pytając. Rozpoczynam więc czas rządów moich, prosząc pokornie przodków o opiekę i ufając głęboko, że Wantimie mojej zaszczyt przyniosę."_

To nie wymagało już żadnych pytań. Gdy Cassie umilkła, Remus nadal siedział w ciszy czując, że jakiekolwiek słowa byłyby teraz ordynarne i … nie na miejscu. Przysięga władców wciąż brzmiała mu w uszach, jakby Canis Lupus nadal ją recytowała, a jej skupiony, wilczy wzrok był jedynym obrazem, jaki miał w tej chwili przed oczami. W tym momencie chłopak nie rozumiał, jak kiedykolwiek mogł podejrzewać kogoś innego o ten urząd. Władza Cassie była niemalże namacalna. Jej jej moc, jej praca, jej odpowiedzialność – Canis Lupus stanowiła element długiej i niesamowitej historii, która na zawsze miała pozostać niedostępna dla większości świata. Historii, w której, jak Remus stwierdził z pewnym zadowoleniem, od on też miał swój mały udział.

* * *

Cisza nocy otuliła całkowicie Dolinę Godryka, zabierając jej mieszkańców w objęcia Morfeusza. Śnieg okrył dachy domów grubym, białym puchem, iskrzącym co rusz w świetle gwiazd. Prawie w każdym ogródku stała już pięknie ozdobiona choinka, podobna do tej wieńczącej świąteczne dekoracje niemalże każdego salonu. Przygotowania do Gwiazdki pochłaniały umysły mieszkańców Doliny, zabierając im za dnia większość czasu i energii. Wreszcie jednak doczekali się kilku godzin odpoczynku i regeneracji, tak potrzebnych przed czekającą ich jeszcze ciężką pracą.

Przynajmniej prawie wszyscy.

Cassie ziewnęła szeroko i przetarła zmęczone oczy. Spojrzała na stojący na kominku zegarek, wskazujący 1:52 i westchnęła lekko. Była noc z 22 na 23 grudnia. W domu była już od dwudziestu czterech godzin. Doskonale pamiętała drogę powrotną do Londynu, w której jak zwykle towarzyszyli im Huncwoci oraz uroczysty moment wyjścia na dworzec King Cross. Uroczysty, bo gdy wychodzi się w piątkę wraz z młodszym rodzeństwem, by zostać przywitanym przez czekający na nich wianuszek rodziców, nie można użyć innego słowa.

Lily, Leila, Sue, Jessica i Cassie nigdy nie miały większego problemu z odnalezieniem swoich rodziców: odkąd pamiętały, ci zawsze stali obok siebie, dyskutując o czymś z rozbawieniem. Sześć lat Hogwartu zintegrowało nie tylko piątkę przyjaciółek - wspólne oczekiwanie na nadjeżdżające dzieci okazało się dobrym bodźcem do rozpoczęcia rozmowy.

Powitalna euforia była zawsze podobna. Rodzice cieszyli się na ich widok jakby ich pociechy wracały po kilku latach z drugiego końca świata. Jak zwykle Sue prezentowała im swój urodzinowy prezent – figurka jednorożca była wyjątkowo potulna, jednak Jess wciąż łypała na nią podejrzliwie, wyczuwając na dłoniach ukłucia cienkiego rogu. Jedną z różnic tegorocznego powitania był fakt, że młodsze rodzeństwo nie czekało na nich na King Cross, tylko wraz z dziewczynami wychodziło z peronu numer 9 i ¾. Nie uszło to rzecz jasna uwadze rodziców, którzy zauważyli, że za dwa lata to już dziewczyny będą czekać wraz z nimi. Te zbyły to krótkim prychnięciem, nie chcąc nawet myśleć o zakończeniu szkoły. Jednakże Jake'a i Cassie czekało kolejne zdziwienie – ich rodziców nie było tego dnia na peronie.

- Nie mówili wam, że macie się z kimś zabrać? – zapytała ich mama Lily, doskonale rozumiejąc wzrok Collinsów.

Pokiwali przecząco głowami.

- Nie martwcie się, pewnie zaraz przyjdą. – stwierdził pan Evans - Podwieźlibyśmy was, ale sądzę, że wy i tak macie szybsze sposoby na dostanie się do domu, co?

Zaśmiali się równocześnie.

Odkąd Petunia przestała przyjeżdżać wraz z rodzicami Lily na peron, ci stali się bardziej otwarci w kontaktach z rodzinami jej przyjaciółek. Na początku nie uczestniczyli w rozmowach, stając z boku i przyglądając się niepewnie czarodziejom. Dziś dyskutowali z nimi całkiem swobodnie, nieraz zaskakując ciekawostkami z niemagicznego życia. Pod tym względem rodzice Cassie, Leili, Sue i Jess byli wyjątkowo wyrozumiali. Nie tylko nie uważali się za lepszych ze względu na swoje pochodzenie, ale też z ciekawością słuchali o życiu mugoli, uznając je za równie godne uwagi co ich własne. To zaskakujące, jak te rodziny przez ostatnie lata zdążyły zaakceptować dzielące ich różnice; czarodzieje poznali już świat niemagicznych na tyle dobrze, że usłyszawszy o trwającej niedawno dwudniowej awarii prądu, zareagowali zgodnym jękiem „No nie, i to tuż przed świętami!". Lily nie mogła wprost marzyć o lepszym scenariuszu.

Tymczasem Collisnowie wciąż rozglądali się w poszukiwaniu własnych rodziców. Zamiast nich, w krótkim czasie pojawił się ktoś zupełnie inny, jeszcze bardziej zakłócając schemat ich przedświątecznego pożegnania. Odgłos jego kroków mógłby utonąć w tłumie pasażerów, gdyby nie był Cassie tak znajomy. W ułamku sekundy przeanalizowała informację i dalsze dwie drogi swojego zachowania: daje się zaskoczyć lub niweczy jego plany. Tego dnia jednak nie chciała dać mu takiej satysfakcji, więc ni stąd, ni zowąd, wykonała szybki ruch i odwróciła się za siebie. Biegnący do niej chłopak ledwo wyhamował, zaskoczony tak nagłą reakcją swojej niedoszłej ofiary i złapał dziewczynę szybko za ramiona, chroniąc się przed upadkiem.

- Chciałeś mi się rzucić na plecy, prawda? – zapytała, unosząc brew – Nie ze mną te numery, braciszku.

James Potter westchnął głęboko i spojrzał na nią spode łba.

- Ale ty masz słuch, dziewczyno – mruknął.

Kąciki ust Jake'a zadrgały nieznacznie.

- Ostatni taki numer kosztował mnie nurkowanie w zaspie, wyrabiam się. – odparła rozbawiona, a Rogacz wyszczerzył zęby. – Dobrze cię znowu widzieć.

Niespodziewana wizyta Jamesa na peronie została przywitana salwą radości jej przyjaciółek. Cassie uśmiechnęła się nieco na wspomnienie skonsternowanej Lily, która w wyjątkowo miły jak na siebie sposób złożyła mu świąteczne życzenia. Wzrok Leilii, Sue i Jess był już dość krępujący, toteż Canis Lupus nie zamierzała dokładać swojej cegiełki w kwestii zakłopotania Rudej. Przybyły na peron James, który, jak się okazało, był w Londynie dopiero od trzech godzin, szybko wyjaśnił Collinsom zaistniałą sytuację. Otóż jego matka, jak to określił „zbyt odważnie eksperymentowała ze świąteczno-powitalną pieczenią", co zaowocowało całkowitą destrukcją ich kuchni. Z opowiadań Rogacza wynikało, że Mark i Elizabeth Collins wpadli do Potterów kilka minut później, uzbrojeni po zęby, jakby co najmniej spodziewali się ataku Voldemorta. Zastawszy zrozpaczoną mamę Jamesa po środku zgliszczy kuchni i resztek pieczeni, zaoferowali pomoc, z której ta skorzystała bez większych oporów.

Cassie zachichotała w duchu. Gdy pociągnęła porządnie nosem, skupiając się przy tym na zdolnościach wilków, potrafiła doskonale wyczuć swąd spalenizny dochodzący z kosza na pranie. Dokładnie takich – ubrudzonych, pochłoniętych pracą, a mimo to szczęśliwych zastała rodziców w tym roku, gdy wraz z Jamesem, Jakiem, jego ojcem i Syriuszem zaszła do kuchni Potterów. Mimo całej niezwykłości tego dnia, jedno pozostało niezmienne: unosząca się wokół atmosfera nadchodzących świąt. Była obecna nawet wtedy, gdy wraz z rodzicami pomagali sąsiadom doprowadzić dom do porządku. Gdy wchodząc do domu, została niemalże stratowana przez nadbiegającą Kaki. Wreszcie, gdy całą czwórką, po ciężkim dniu pracy, usiedli przy stole w kuchni, by móc spokojnie porozmawiać.

Cassie przeciągnęła się porządnie i pogłaskała stopą leżącą w jej nogach suczkę. Kaki spała spokojnie od dobrych kilku godzin, zwinięta w kłębek, nie chcąc opuszczać swojej pani na krok. Dziewczyna przyjrzała się psu uważnie: był naprawdę wyjątkowy – dość duży, bursztynoworudy, wyglądem przypominający lisa. Wyszczotkowana i odkarmiona Kaki niczym nie przypominała tego szczeniaka, którego kilka lat temu przygarnęli z Jakiem. Znaleźli ją zupełnie przypadkiem, podczas jednej z ich zimowych wypraw. Leżała pośród ciał swojej matki i rodzeństwa, zamarzniętych na kość na przedmieściach miasta.

To, że przeżyła do tego czasu uznali za prawdziwy cud. Nie wiedząc, do kogo zwrócić się z nią w środku nocy, zabrali ją ze sobą do chatki Shouriego. Przez kilka dni walczyli o jej życie, podając odpowiedni pokarm i zapewniając ciepło. Na szczęście wygrali te bitwę i trzy tygodnie później psina była już zdrowa i chętna do zabaw; natomiast Collinsowie, zakochani w niej po uszy, nie chcieli nawet słyszeć o oddaniu jej do adopcji. Wykorzystując słabość ojca do psów, zaaranżowali całą sytuację i przyszli pewnego dnia z małą na rękach, oznajmiając, że znaleźli szczeniaka w okolicznym parku. Odpowiednio ucharakteryzowana Kaki szybko podbiła serca rodziców, zyskując tym samym nowy dom.

Suczka poruszyła się nieznacznie i otworzyła oczy.

- _Jeszcze pracujesz?_ – mruknęła sennym głosem.

- _Niestety._ – odparła Cassie, spoglądając na stertę papierów na stole.

_- Zrób sobie trochę wolnego, królestwo na zawali się jak raz się wyśpisz. Wyglądasz na strasznie zmęczoną._ – oznajmiła, patrząc na nią uważnie.

- _A jak się zawali?_ - zażartowała Cassie – _Nic mi nie będzie. Śpij spokojnie._

Suczka ziewnęła szeroko i położyła łeb na nogach Cassie.

- _Ciepło ci?_ – zapytała, zamykając powoli oczy.

- _Oczywiście._ – odparła Canis Lupus, ściszając głos. - _Jesteś wspaniałym grzejnikiem._

Ogon Kaki uderzył kilka razy o sofę na znak zadowolenia, po czym suczka znów zapadła w głęboki sen. Cassie spojrzała na zegarek. 2:10. Pięknie. Zmarnowała dwadzieścia minut na rozmyślanie, a czekał ją jeszcze generalny raport. Widok Iskierki siedzącej tego wieczoru na parapecie jej okna przyćmił nieco atmosferę świąt, przypominając Canis Lupus o jej przykrym obowiązku.

„_Niech szlag trafi biurokrację."_ – pomyślała w duchu, czując pulsujący ból głowy.

Zaledwie kwadrans później ciche kroki schodzącego po schodach Jake'a wyrwały ją ponownie z świata liczb i tabelek. Wyjrzała zza sofy, czekając, aż postać brata pojawi się w drzwiach.

- Ciebie nie da się zaskoczyć, co? - mruknął, podchodząc do kanapy.

Wyszczerzyła zęby.

- Jak ci idzie? – zapytał chłopiec, spoglądając na stos pergaminów na stole.

Rzuciła mu zdegustowane spojrzenie; Jake skinął głową i usiadł na fotelu obok. Uniosła brwi, zdziwiona.

- Co chcesz zrobić?

- Pomogę ci.

- Wiesz, że ten raport muszę napisać sama. – oznajmiła, machając mu przed nosem kawałkiem pergaminu.

- I napiszesz go sama. Ja pomogę ci tylko w zestawieniu. Daj spokój, w tym stanie i tak nie zauważysz wielu różnic. Przeczytam ci to, razem wyłapiemy najważniejsze rzeczy, ty je zapiszesz i będzie po sprawie.

Zamyśliła się na chwilę, obracając w dłoniach swoje pióro.

- Aż tak źle wyglądam? – zapytała w końcu spoglądając na brata.

- Pamiętasz tego wampira z Saskatoon?

Trzepnęła go w ramię, urażona. Jake zachichotał i chwycił za pierwszy kawałek.

- Gotowa?

Cassie ziewnęła szeroko i przeczesała ręką włosy. Dni przypadające na generalne zestawienie liczby zwierząt i magicznych stworzeń na świecie były najgorszym momentem na wyczerpanie zapasów potrzebnych do uwarzenia Eliksiru Wzmacniającego. Została jej ostatnia, maleńka buteleczka, którą zamierzała opróżnić jutro rano. Shouri zaznaczył, że najszybciej eliksir będzie gotowy za dwa dni; do tego czasu musiała poradzić sobie w bardziej tradycyjny sposób. Jake machnął różdżką i po chwili na stole pojawiły się dwa duże kubki z gorącą kawą.

- Gotowa. – powiedziała w końcu Cassie, krzywiąc się na smak gorzkiego płynu.

Dziewczyna ułożyła się wygodnie na kanapie, namoczyła pióro w kałamarzu i zawiesiła je nad pergaminem.

- Zaczynaj.

* * *

- Cassie! Cassie!

Ktoś natarczywie dobijał się do jej podświadomości, wyrywając ją ze świata snu. Trzymała się go rozpaczliwie, za wszelką cenę nie chcąc się obudzić, jednak naglący głos w końcu odniósł sukces. Podniosła ociężałe powieki i powoli odwróciła głowę.

- Mama? – mruknęła zachrypniętym głosem, spoglądając na stojącą w drzwiach kobietę.

- Mama, mama, a kogo się spodziewałaś? – Elizabeth Collins spojrzała na córkę z powątpiewaniem, po czym ostentacyjnie postukała tarczę swojego zegarka.

- Któ-óó-ra jest? – zapytała Cassie, tłumiąc ziewnięcie.

- Ósma, kochanie. Pamiętasz, co mi wczoraj obiecaliście?

Cassie zamrugała dwukrotnie. Dopiero teraz zauważyła, że za matką stał jej młodszy brat. Jake prezentował się mniej więcej podobnie, jak ona – jego włosy sterczały we wszystkich kierunkach, a zapuchnięte, przekrwione oczy patrzyły na siostrę żałośnie.

- Przecież prosiłam was, żebyście się dzisiaj wyspali. – Liz spojrzała z wyrzutem na swoje dzieci, do których wszystkie bodźce dochodziły jeszcze z pewnym opóźnieniem – Czeka nas dzisiaj dużo pracy, sama sobie nie poradzę. Za pół godziny śniadanie. Doprowadźcie się proszę do porządku.

To powiedziawszy szybkim krokiem wyszła z pokoju. Rodzeństwo spojrzało na siebie nieprzytomnym wzrokiem.

- Zabiję Shouriego. Urwę mu łeb. – mamrotał Jake, podchodząc do łóżka Cassie.

- Przepraszam. – jęknęła – Nie wypłacę ci się do końca życia.

- Co prawda, to prawda. – westchnął, opadając na łóżko.

Choć jedna zarwana noc nie stanowiła dla tej dwójki większego problemu, to ta sama noc poprzedzona dwiema wcześniejszymi mogła już odbić się na nich dość boleśnie, zwłaszcza przy braku Eliksiru. Cassie wyjęła z kosmetyczki małą buteleczkę z przezroczystym wywarem. Było oczywiste, że ta porcja mogła co najwyżej ożywić jedną osobę, jednakże żadne z nich nie było takim egoistą, by zażądać tylko dla siebie całej dawki eliksiru.

- Po łyku. – powiedziała cicho Cassie, otwierając buteleczkę.

Pociągnęła szybko swoją część i oddała bratu.

- I jak? – zapytał, nim wypił resztę eliksiru.

Pokiwała głową niepewnie.

- Podwójne espresso, nic więcej. Cóż, przynajmniej na początku będziemy mieli trochę siły.

Wstała powoli z łóżka i podeszła do stojącej przy ścianie komody, na której już od trzech lat stała klatka z pięknym, czarnym królikiem. Czarnym dla większości oczu, jednak Cassie już dawno dostrzegła pewien biały element na jego sierści – malutką kropkę na koniuszku nosa, która, jak twierdziła, dodawała mu więcej uroku.

- _Jak się ma mój współlokator?_ – zapytała na dzień dobry, otwierając drzwiczki i wyciągając z klatki pustą miskę.

- _Granulat, jeśli można._ – odparł królik dumnie, widząc, jak jego właścicielka sięga po

paszę – _Zboża już mi się przejadły._

Cassie zachichotała. Kicek, bowiem tak nazywał się jej czarny przyjaciel, był wyjątkowo odważnym królikiem, co więcej, zawsze zwracał się do niej z powagą, jakiej brakowało wielu otaczającym ją ludziom.

- _Oczywiście._ – odparła rozbawiona, tarmosząc sierść na jego pyszczku.

- _Zrobiłaś to specjalnie, co?_ – mruknął, gładząc łapką twórczy nieład na głowie.

Cassie zaśmiała się cicho. Doskonale znała jego chorobliwą wręcz manię na punkcie własnego uczesania. Każde zmierzwienie sierści kończyło się kilkuminutowym myciem.

- _Nie odmówisz mi chyba przywileju do pieszczot, co?_ – zapytała niewinnie.

- _Nawet nie mam prawa._ – mruknął. – _Tylko tyle?_

Spojrzał smutno na swoją zapełnioną do połowy miskę.

- _Po południu dostaniesz owoce, nie grymaś. Rodzice cię przekarmiają, to nie jest zdrowe. _

- _Idą święta, należy mi się jakiś bonus_. – oponował królik.

- _Jak chcesz._

Zmierzwiła jeszcze raz jego sierść i ucałowała go w pyszczek.

_- To od Świętego Mikołaja. _

- Jesteś naprawdę złośliwa. – marudził Kicek pod nosem, gdy Cassie wraz z bratem opuszczali pokój – _ZŁOŚLIWA, słyszysz?_

-_ Meleii te'ha – _rzuciła z uśmiechem, wychodząc z pokoju.

- Nie wyglądał na zadowolonego. – zauważył Jake, gdy schodzili po schodach – Co mu powiedziałaś?

- Och, nic takiego. Tylko szczerą prawdę.

Na górze zaś, patrzący wciąż na zamknięte drzwi królik pokiwał nieznacznie łebkiem.

-_ Tak. Ja ciebie też._

* * *

Dwie godziny snu, trzy zarwane noce i ostre narzędzie w dłoni Cassie naprawdę nie wróżyły dobrze. Dziewczyna wydała z siebie cichy jęk i spojrzawszy z wyrzutem na instruującą Jake'a mamę zabrała się za przygotowanie farszu. Chłopiec również nie należał do najszczęśliwszych, gdy dowiedział się, że ma do wysprzątania cały salon, łazienkę i swój pokój. Pani Collins pozostała jednak obojętna wobec wyraźnego braku entuzjazmu swoich pociech i upewniwszy się, że Jake wiedział już dokładnie, co ma zrobić, wróciła do córki do kuchni.

- Jak ci idzie?

- Hm? – mruknęła Cassie, koncentrując się całkowicie na nie ucięciu sobie palca. – No… jakoś. – wybąkała w końcu.

Elizabeth pokręciła głową z dezaprobatą.

- To co robiliście tak długo, co? – zapytała po chwili ciszy, zabierając się za obranie kiełków.

- Och… no wiesz… rozmawialiśmy trochę, graliśmy w Eksplodującego Durnia i tak jakoś zeszło. – powiedziała Cassie beztrosko; po tylu latach służby płynne kłamanie, nawet w stanie skrajnego zmęczenia, nie sprawiało jej problemów. – Długo szliśmy łeb w łeb, a chcieliśmy w końcu wyłonić zwycięzcę.

Jej mama zaśmiała się cicho.

- I co? Udało się?

- Taak, pobił mnie. – odparła, wzdrygając ramionami. Stwierdziła, że po jego wczorajszej pomocy należy mu się takie „zwycięstwo". – Niech mu będzie.

- Tylko nie róbcie dzisiaj dogrywki, błagam, bo czeka nas jeszcze jutro pieczenie ciast.

- Postaram się. – Cassie wyszczerzyła zęby. – Chyba, że mnie sprowokuje.

- Raczej nie będzie miał siły. – stwierdziła pani Collins, spoglądając sceptycznie w stronę salonu – Przynajmniej, jeśli przyłoży się do pracy.

Zaśmiały się równocześnie.

Skupiając się na pracy, Cassie mobilizowała w sobie resztki sił, wspomaganych przez okrojoną dawkę Eliksiru i z czasem odzyskiwała wigor. Dwie godziny, jedną kawę, pięć skaleczeń i setki cichych przekleństw później była już całkiem rozbudzona. Przygotowując wraz z mamą bożonarodzeniowego indyka i wsłuchując się w puszczane w radiu świąteczne piosenki, Canis Lupus ponownie poczuła tę jedyną w swoim rodzaju atmosferę. Jednak mimo tej radości, coś cały czas nie dawało jej spokoju. Coś, co najprawdopodobniej męczyło również sprzątającego dom Jake'a, a o czym ich rodzice nie mieli zielonego pojęcia. Dziwny, nieustający niepokój, towarzyszący im od czasu, gdy zawitali w domu na przerwę świąteczną. W każdą Gwiazdkę Cassie i Jake bali się tego samego - kolejnego, niespodziewanego zgłoszenia. Tak bardzo chcieli spędzić choć kilka dni w gronie rodziny, ciesząc się tą jedyną w swoim rodzaju atmosferą Bożego Narodzenia. Cotygodniowe raporty nie zapowiadały żadnych większych katastrof, jednak Collinsowie nauczyli się nie ufać rokowaniom. Zawiodły ich już dwa razy i oboje mogli tylko mieć nadzieję, że ten trzeci nigdy nie nadejdzie.

Dziewczyna długo myślała o wcześniejszych świętach. Te dwie Gwiazdki spędzone poza domem wbiły jej się w pamięć bardziej, niż te pozostałe, które przeżyła w gronie rodziny. W tamtych chwilach Shouri i Eliksir Wieloskokowy okazywały się naprawdę niezbędne. Podczas gdy prawdziwa Cassie pomagała ofiarom wielkich mrozów w Górach Skalistych, lub łagodziła terytorialne spory Obrzymów, jej pomocnik zajadał świąteczne dania przy stole, unikając przy tym na wszelkie sposoby puddingu, którego szczerze nie znosił. Mimo, iż później LupusCLub śmiał się z takich historii, żadne z nich nie chciało, by kiedykolwiek się powtórzyły. Jake i Cassie spędzali naprawdę mało czasu z rodzicami, więc każda chwila liczyła się podwójnie, a zwłaszcza ta świąteczna.

- Muszę przyznać, że wyszedł pięknie. – Elizabeth Collins spojrzała z dumą na gotowego do pieczenia indyka.

- Prawda? – zaśmiała się Cassie - Z roku na rok jesteśmy coraz lepsze.

- Oby tylko Carmen nie wysadziła znów kuchni. – powiedziała po chwili pani Collins, patrząc z pewną obawą na dom sąsiadów. – Uparła się, że zrobi tą pieczeń choćby nie wiem, co. Mówiłam jej, że ten przepis w „Czarownicy" był jakiś podejrzany, ale nie chciała mnie słuchać.

- Pani Potter nadal się nie poddaje? - zdziwiła się Cassie – Twarda kobieta. W sumie, patrząc na syna, nie ma się co dziwić.

- Właśnie, James jeszcze dzisiaj nie przyszedł. – zauważyła Elizabeth – Może Carmen zagoniła go do pracy w kuchni.

Cassie parsknęła śmiechem.

- Jeśli tak, to możesz się spokojnie spodziewać kolejnego wybuchu. Pewnie sprzątają z Syriuszem. – zastanowiła się na chwilę, przypominając sobie twórczy nieład w ich pokoju – A to zajmie im trochę czasu. Albo dostali taryfę ulgową i naprzykrzają się panu Smithowi. Zobaczymy ich po południu, jak będziemy ubierać choinkę.

- Wróć. Jak wasi ojcowie będą ubierać choinkę. – sprostowała jej matka, mrugając do niej porozumiewawczo.

Zaśmiały się równocześnie.

- Tak. – stwierdziła Cassie, kiwając głową z rozbawieniem. – Są jeszcze takie rzeczy, z których nie wyrośli do dziś.

* * *

- Zapomnij, Potter! Możesz spokojnie ściąć tę choinkę i tak nikt na nią nie spojrzy.

- Robisz się zbyt pewny siebie Collins, to nie dobrze. Inaczej zaśpiewasz, jak zobaczysz moje dzieło!

- A co, znowu kupiłeś „kolędowe bombki"?

Zarechotali jednocześnie, po czym jednym machnięciem różdżki umieścili pierwsze świeczki na swoich choinkach. Elizabeth i Carmen stały dzielnie przy swoich mężach, co rusz wymieniając ironiczne spojrzenia.

- No swój sposób jest to słodkie.

- Uczynili nową tradycję świąteczną, to już coś.

- Ale wiesz, że w takim razie ty i James musicie ją dalej pociągnąć, nie?

- Zapomnij. Zamieszkam na drugim końcu Doliny i sprawa rozwiązana.

Cassie, Jake, Syriusz i James siedzieli we czwórkę na schodach domu Collinsów, biernie przyglądając się wyczynom rodziców. Już dawno stwierdzili, że o wiele lepsze od ubierania ogrodowych choinek jest oglądanie zmagań Marka i Matthew, toteż zaopatrzeni w duże kubki z gorącą czekoladą szykowali się na dobre widowisko.

- Oni tak zawsze…? – zapytał Łapa, który jako nowy mieszkaniec domu Potterów po raz pierwszy spotkał się z tą tradycją.

- Odkąd pamiętam.– odparł Jim. – Zawsze sprawiało im to większą frajdę niż nam.

- Ale jak byliśmy mali też mieliśmy swoje choinki. – Cassie wskazała na młody świerk, rosnący tuż obok ozdabianego drzewka. – Podobny jest u Jamesa. Ubieraliśmy je rokrocznie, biorąc przykład z ojców.

- Tak, pamiętam. – zarechotał Rogacz – Na tydzień przed świętami miałem już dokładnie zaplanowane ozdoby. To były czasy.

Wybuchnęli śmiechem i stuknęli się kubkami z czekoladą.

- Ale w końcu odpuściliśmy. - kontynuowała Cassie – No, bo spójrz na nich… jak można im odmówić takiej zabawy?

Syriusz zaśmiał się pod nosem, widząc, jak ojciec Cassie ze skupieniem umieszczał na choince wielką bombkę w kształcie renifera.

- To byłaby zbrodnia. – dodał Jake poważnym głosem.

Cała czwórka wybuchnęła śmiechem. Całkowite ubranie wszystkich choinek zajęło ich ojcom półtorej godziny. Oczywiście zabierając się za te „dziecięce" nie omieszkali wytknąć swoim pociechom ich porażającego lenistwa, co Liz i Carmen skomentowały krótkim „Po prostu ustąpiły miejsca większym dzieciom". Gdy wreszcie ich dzieła zostały ukończone, przyszedł czas na zapalenie świeczek. Nawet loża kibiców podniosła się wtedy z miejsc i podeszła do choinek, z zainteresowaniem czekając na finał. Wystarczyło jedno machnięcie różdżką, a drzewka rozbłysły nagle blaskiem setek świec, jarząc się pośród ciemniej, grudniowej nocy. Jake zagwizdał cicho. Widok był rzeczywiście niezwykły; drobne, wielobarwne iskierki przeskakiwały co rusz z jednej świeczki na drugą, odbijając się na powierzchni różnokształtnych bombek. Specjalnie wyczarowany ogień nie topił swoim żarem śniegu, rozłożonego równomiernie na gałęziach choinki. Szczyt jak co roku wieńczyła ogromna, złota gwiazda.

- No i znowu remis, panowie. – stwierdziła z uznaniem Elizabeth, patrząc na równie imponującą choinkę sąsiadów. – Spróbujcie szczęścia za rok.

Carmen mrugnęła do niej porozumiewawczo.

- W tym roku kawa u mnie. – powiedziała od razu – Chodźcie, trzeba się trochę rozgrzać.

- Chodźcie, chodźcie. - powtórzył pan Potter, machając zachęcająco ręką – Musicie zobaczyć naszą nową kuchnię.

Rodzice Cassie wybuchnęli śmiechem i wraz z Jamesem i Syriuszem przeszli do ogródka sąsiadów.

- Idziesz? – zapytał Jake, patrząc na siostrę, która wciąż stała przed rozświetloną choinką.

- Za chwileczkę.

Skinął głową i bez słowa dołączył do rodziców. Canis Lupus miewała w trakcie świąt krótkie napady melancholii i Jake szanował to zachowanie, doskonale znając jego podłoże. Wdzięczność, z jaką patrzyła na bożonarodzeniową choinkę była wystarczającą odpowiedzią na wszelkie jego wątpliwości.

- Zaraz przyjdzie. – oznajmił krótko, widząc wzrok rodziców – Chodźmy do środka.

Wsłuchując się w trzask zamykanych drzwi, Cassie zadarła wyżej głowę, by ujrzeć złotą gwiazdę. To, że i w tym roku mogła zobaczyć, jak ląduje ona szczycie choinki uznała za wystarczający bożonarodzeniowy prezent. Choć i tak niespodziewane zgłoszenie mogło ją wyrwać w każdej chwili ze świątecznej sielanki, cieszyła się, że przynajmniej częściowo jej już zasmakowała.

- _O czym myślisz?_ – Kaki, od pół godziny penetrująca zaspy na ich ogródku, usiadła obok lewej nogi swojej pani i spojrzała na nią zaciekawiona.

Cassie wzdrygnęła ramionami.

_- Trudno powiedzieć. Właściwie, to sama nie wiem. _

_- Można tak? _

Canis Lupus zaśmiała się, słysząc jej zdumienie.

_- Chyba tak. W końcu można się cieszyć i bać jednocześnie. _

_- Boisz się?_ – Kaki poruszyła się nerwowo, jakby była gotowa zaatakować tego, kto niepokoił jej właścicielkę.

Cassie pogłaskała ją delikatnie po głowie, chcąc uspokoić psa.

- _Boję się… że stracę to, co sprawia mi radość. _– powiedziała, patrząc z zamyśleniem na choinkę – _Ale nauczyłam się z tym żyć. Jak dobrze pójdzie, przejdzie mi za dwa, trzy dni._

Podrapała Kaki za uchem i uśmiechnęła się do niej szerzej.

_- Nie martw się, mała. _

_- Nie martwię się. Ty sobie na pewno poradzisz._ – odparła suczka pewnie.

Cassie zaśmiała się krótko i pogłaskawszy psa poszła powoli w kierunku furtki.

_- Kicek znów się burzy._ – powiedziała nagle Kaki, gdy dziewczyna była już w połowie drogi.

_- Znowu? _– zapytała zdziwiona, odwracając się do psa.

_- Stwierdził, że brakuje mu sałaty. _

Cassie skrzyżowała ręce na piersiach.

- _Nie powinien jej jeść za dużo._ – powiedziała z namysłem. – _Ale niech mu będzie. W końcu idą święta._

Machnęła krótko różdżką i po chwili w jej dłoni pojawił się dorodny, zielony liść. Kolejne machnięcie i liść zniknął, pojawiając się jednocześnie w klatce jej uszatego współlokatora.

- _Skąd ją przywołałaś?_ – zdziwiła się Kaki – _Myślałam, że my nie… _

- _Och… _– Cassie zachichotała pod nosem, podchodząc do furtki – _Pozbawiłam przyjaciela jednego z komponentów kolacji. To taki rewanż za Eliksir Wzmacniający._

Wyszła z ogródka i zamknąwszy drzwiczki, spojrzała w stronę odległych o kilkadziesiąt mil lasów.

_- Veleii tei'la, Shouri. Veleii tei'la. _

* * *

- Shouri robi się coraz lepszy w pieczeniu, naprawdę. Jego ciasto karmelowe było obłędne.

- Tak, czuję. Od razu zrobiłeś się kilka kilogramów cięższy.

Uśmiechnął się pod nosem i poklepał ją po szyi.

- Sądzę, że to raczej ten twój pudding, siostrzyczko.

Koński ogon smagnął go po plecach boleśnie nim zdążył dokończyć zdanie.

- Za prawdę? – prychnął oburzony.

- Zaprawdę możesz zaraz wylądować na śniegu. – odparła Cassie, potrząsając głową.

Zaśmiali się jednocześnie.

Las wokół nich już dawno spowił mrok nocy, a okrywający wszystko śnieg błyszczał delikatnie w srebrnym blasku gwiazd i księżyca. Na dworze panowała niesamowita cisza: czasem tylko odezwał się samotny puszczyk lub gdzieś w oddali zaskrzypiał śnieg pod łapami nocnego łowcy. Wracali z Wigilii LupusCLubu, organizowanej rokrocznie w chatce Shouriego. Ta ich mała tradycja ukształtowała się krótko po tym, jak do Ekipy dołączył Jake; miała więc już swoją historię. Collinsowie zwykle nie mieli okazji by przygotować coś na tę Wigilię, toteż główny ciężar pracy spadał na Shouriego. Starzec nigdy nie narzekał na swój obowiązek – odkąd pamiętali uwielbiał eksperymentować z gastronomią i ku zadowoleniu Cassie i Jake'a wychodziło mu to naprawdę nieźle.

Ich nocny spacer również zaliczał się do świąteczno-wilczej tradycji, z tym, że uczestniczyli w nim tylko Collinsowie.

Rodzeństwo już dawno odkryło, że w noc wigilijną las był zupełnie inny. Choć wszystko wydawało się przypominać zwykły, grudniowy wieczór, w powietrzu unosiło się coś co podkreślało niezwykłość tego dnia. Tak więc zamiast aportować się w Dolinie Godryka zaraz po skończonej wieczerzy, Collinsowie przemierzali równym tempem gęsty las, napawając się tą jedyną w swoim rodzaju atmosferą. Przemieniona w dużą, białą klacz Cassie szła spokojnie pośród wysokich, ciemnych drzew, których nagie gałęzie przecinały granat nieba wysoko ponad ich głowami. Bijąca od księżyca srebrna poświata była najsilniejszym źródłem światła w okolicy, mimo to koń szedł przez las zupełnie pewnie. Jej zdolności zapewniały Cassie swobodne poruszanie się w niemalże każdych warunkach.

- O czym myślisz?

Jake spojrzał uważnie na siostrę, która od kilku minut szła w zupełny milczeniu. Otrząsnęła się nieznacznie i odwróciła głowę, tak, by lepiej ujrzeć siedzącego na jej grzbiecie brata.

- Hm?

- Męczy cię coś?

Westchnęła w duchu i spojrzała przelotnie na księżyc. Jake nie potrzebował już żadnych wyjaśnień.

- Cassie, są rzeczy, na które nawet ty nie masz wpływu.

- Przestań. – mruknęła. – Po prostu… to nie miało tak być. To byłaby jego pierwsza wilcza wigilia. Należy do drużyny, powinien…

- Cassie, z całym szacunkiem, ale nie wiem, czy Remus jest w tym momencie świadomy przynależności do czegokolwiek. – powiedział chłopiec trzeźwo.

- Nie mów tak. – burknęła.

- Ale taka jest prawda. Mamy pełnię, a on uległ przemianie. Nie jest więcej tym Remusem, którego znamy, tylko…

- … wilkiem. – weszła mu w słowo. – O ironio, cóż on robi w LUPUSClubie?

- Wilkołakiem. – poprawił ją Jake.

- Jeszcze lepiej. – prychnęła - Ma w sobie wilka i człowieka... I jak tu się z nim dogadać, nie?

- Nie bądź złośliwa. – chłopiec zmarszczył brwi, słysząc sarkazm w głosie siostry - Wiesz, o co mi chodzi. To, co zrobił mu Greyback nie mieści się nawet w definicji okrucieństwa, a wypadająca w święta pełnia jest, cóż… ogromną niesprawiedliwością. Mimo to nie możemy nic z tym zrobić, Cassie, a zamartwianie się nie pomoże ani jemu, ani nam.

- Od kiedy stałeś się taki wyrachowany, braciszku?

- Wyrachowany? – powtórzył ze zdziwieniem. - Nic z tych rzeczy, Cassie. Po prostu chcę, żebyś cieszyła się świętami. Nie zawsze miałaś taką okazję, prawda?

Jej milczenie było najlepszą odpowiedzią. Pogłaskał ją delikatnie po grzbiecie i kontynuował:

- Nie chcę, żebyś się zamartwiała czymś, na co nie masz wpływu. Też żałuję Remusa, ale bardziej martwię się o ciebie.

- Dziękuję. – odparła cicho, spuszczając nieco głowę. – Rozumiem. Tylko chciałabym, żeby on też choć trochę poczuł te święta.

Krótki, niemalże niewyczuwalny dreszcz przebiegł po jej ciele w ciągu ułamku sekundy, zupełnie jakby spięła wszystkie mięśnie i szybko je rozluźniła. Jake odniósł wrażenie, że jego siostra chciała się zatrzymać, ale szybko się rozmyśliła. Zauważył tylko, jak znów spojrzała na księżyc, krótko, przelotnie, a jednak… w tym wzroku było coś, co wyraźnie podpadło młodemu Collinsowi. Chłopiec nie powiedział ani słowa, a widząc, że Cassie nie drążyła dalej tematu, rozmawiał z nią o innych, łatwiejszych sprawach. Przemierzając tak las zawsze odnosili wrażenie, że czas płynął tam całkiem wolniej, jakby byli w innym świecie. Nie widząc nic oprócz śniegu i gęstych drzew zatracali się w nim chwilowo, zapominając o własnym życiu, zupełnie, jakby na ziemi nie istniało nic poza bezkresnymi połaciami lasu. Sięgający do końskich kolan i łokci śnieg nie ziębił Cassie, lecz co najwyżej chłodził, a zimny wiatr, tak szalejący na otwartych przestrzeniach, tu zamieniał się w ciche, delikatne podmuchy. Nie wiedzieli, ile czasu minęło od wieczerzy – godzina, dwie, a może cała wieczność, ale w końcu zatrzymali się stwierdzając zgodnie, że pora się deportować.

Zeskoczył z niej prosto w miękki, śnieżny puch. Gdy się wyprostował, stała już obok w ludzkiej formie, spoglądając nieobecnym wzrokiem w niebo.

- Gotowa? – zapytał po chwili, gdy siostra nadal nie wykazywała chęci do deportacji.

- Oczywiście. – odparła spokojnie, wyciągając różdżkę.

Po chwili oboje znaleźli się pod wpływem Zaklęcia Kameleona.

– Czas na nas.

Podwójny trzask potoczył się echem po lesie, trwożąc na chwilę przebywające w okolicy zwierzęta. Collisnowie zniknęli tak szybko jak ich ślady, magicznie zatarte na krótko przed teleportacją.

_Przepraszam. _

Kolejny trzask i Jake znalazł się w parku Doliny Godryka. Zawsze aportowali się w tym miejscu ze względu na pewne jego oddalenie od budynków mieszkalnych. Woleli niepostrzeżenie przemknąć się na swoją ulicę niż aportować się pod drzwiami własnego domu, budząc przy tym sąsiadów. W końcu to tylko ich rodzice, a nie cała Dolina, byli pod działaniem usypiającego proszku. Chłopiec rozejrzał się szybko, nie zarejestrowawszy wcześniej charakterystycznego odgłosu świadczącego o pojawieniu się jego siostry.

- Cassie? – zapytał stłumionym głosem. – Jesteś tu?

Nie słysząc żadnej odpowiedzi, zaśmiał się w duchu. Ich rozmowa, jej wzrok i cichy szept, który dotarł do niego w trakcie tych ostatnich sekund… Wszystko złożyło się w jedną całość potwierdzając tylko przepuszczenia chłopca. Jake pokiwał głową z niedowierzaniem i wolnym krokiem ruszył w stronę domu.

- Nie ma sprawy, siostrzyczko. – mruknął pod nosem – Naprawdę nie ma sprawy.

* * *

Święta były darem.

Darem radości, szczęścia i rodzinnego ciepła, których zawsze im brakowało. Niesamowitym, corocznym darem pozwalającym na kilka pięknych chwil uniesienia. Przekłamanego, przerysowanego, nieudolnie zasłaniającego lata cierpień… a jednak zawsze upragnionego.

Mary Lupin zawsze go doceniała. Modliła się o niego, błagała w duchu przez cały rok, dziękując przy tym za wszystkie przeżyte dotąd szczęśliwe Gwiazdki. Toteż stojąc teraz w ciemnym pokoju i wsłuchując się w rwane jęki dochodzące z pokoju na górze nie potrafiła zrozumieć, dlaczego w tym roku po raz kolejny najcenniejszy świąteczny prezent został jej odebrany.

Czym zasłużyli sobie na kolejną taką pełnię? Czym ON sobie zasłużył na takie cierpienie, którego miary nawet nie dane jej było zrozumieć?

Lupinowie nie ubierali w tym roku dużej choinki i nie szykowali świątecznych potraw. Maleńkie, stojące w kącie oświetlone drzewko było jedynym znakiem nadchodzących świąt. Od kilku godzin w nieprzerwanym milczeniu wsłuchiwali się w rozpaczliwe krzyki ich syna. Radio już dawno zostało wyłączone: świąteczne piosenki nie współgrały w żaden sposób z jękami wilkołaka, a zagłuszanie ich oboje uznali za przejaw całkowitej hipokryzji.

Przygotowanie pokoju Remusa do jego comiesięcznych przemian wymagało od nich wszystkich, w tym od samego Dumbledore'a, o wiele więcej pracy niż stworzenie całej Wrzeszczacej Chaty. Setki potężnych zaklęć zabezpieczających przed ucieczką i tłumiących niepotrzebne dźwięki chroniły w każdą pełnię całe pomieszczenie, opierając się dzikiej furii wilkołaka. Dyrektor Hogwartu nie raz i nie dwa próbował przekonać Mary do wygłuszenia samego pokoju, a nie całego domu, jednak kobieta za każdym razem kategorycznie odmawiała.

- Muszę wiedzieć, co się dzieje z moim synem. Jeśli nie mogę tam być chcę go po prostu słyszeć. – odpowiadała szybko, patrząc prosto w oczy Dumbledore'a – Musi pan zrozumieć, profesorze. Jestem jego matką.

Tak więc zgodnie z jej decyzją jęki, zupełnie niesłyszalne dla sąsiadów i wszystkich przechodniów, wypełniały już od kilku godzin cały dom Lupinów. Odbijały się od ścian i wracały znów pod drzwi pokoju, zajmując przy tym każdy centymetr sześcienny powietrza. Szalały nad ich głowami, przy podłodze i pośród mebli, głośniejsze lub bardziej stonowane, zamykając szczelnie rodzinę w dziwnym świecie jej własnego cierpienia.

Kobieta zachwiała się lekko i przymknęła powieki; jej chude, blade dłonie zacisnęły się na brzegach kredensu tak mocno, jakby chciały go zmiażdżyć.

- To nasze dziecko, Nigel. – powiedziała po chwili, wciąż nie otwierając oczu. – Potrzebuje nas.

- Nie pomożemy mu teraz. – szepnął cicho mężczyzna, obejmując żonę delikatnie.

Zadrżała nieznacznie w jego objęciach, a kilka łez spadło szybko na ciemny blat kredensu.

– Idąc tam niczego nie zmienisz, tylko narazisz się na niebezpieczeństwo. – kontynuował pan Lupin, doskonale odczytując rozterki Mary - Remus nie wybaczyłby sobie, gdyby coś ci się stało.

Poczuła jego głowę na swoim ramieniu i nieznacznie ścisnęła dłoń męża. Wiedziała, że miał rację, jednak matczyny instynkt rządził się swoimi prawami. Remus nie był potworem, tylko jej dzieckiem, jej małym chłopcem, któremu teraz działa się wielka krzywda. Oddałaby wszystko, by móc go zobaczyć choć na chwilę

- Musisz być dzielna. – powiedział Nigel, obracając ją w swoją stronę. – On na pewno by tego chciał.

Mary przytuliła się do męża, mocząc łzami jego koszulę. W pokoju na piętrze znów rozległo się długie, żałosne zawodzenie.

Ból… przeraźliwy, pochłaniający każdą cząstkę jego umysłu. Jakaś dzika, nieopanowana żądza, targająca nim po całym pokoju, który od dłuższego czasu stał się jego własną klatką. Chciał uciec z niej jak najszybciej i biec prosto przed siebie, ku lasom i srebrnej tarczy księżyca. Wołał do niej rozpaczliwie całymi godzinami, jakby wierzył, że wyrwie go z osobistego piekła i zapewni to upragnione poczucie wolności. Chciał być dziki – biegać, wyć, polować… Miał wrażenie, że gromadzące się w nim emocje za chwilę eksplodują; chodził od ściany do ściany co rusz demolując któryś mebel, jednak nic nie mogło go uspokoić.

_- No cześć. _

Zatrzymał się nagle i spojrzał zaskoczony w stronę okna. Biała wilczyca zmaterializowała się jakby znikąd; tylko zamykające się za nią okiennice świadczyły, że dostała się do środka w sposób całkiem _normalny._ Jeśli za normalne można uznać chwilowe złamanie uroków rzuconych przez samego Dumbledore'a. Cofnął się instynktownie, tracąc cały swój animusz; bezsilność i furia ogarniające go jeszcze kilka sekund temu zniknęły bezpowrotnie.

_- C-cassie? _

Wilczyca skinęła łbem, śmiejąc się dźwięcznie.

Bił od niej jakiś dziwny spokój, pozwalający na chwilę zapomnieć o przytłaczającym uczuciu zamknięcia. Wilkołak nastawił uszu, spoglądając na nią uważnie. W tej formie jej moc stawała się dla niego niemalże namacalna. Jakiś wewnętrzny głos podpowiadał mu, że stojący przed nim wilk nie był zwykłym zwierzęciem. Szanował go nie dlatego, że jako człowiek znał jego prawdziwą tożsamość – szanował go, bo jako wilkołak po prostu tę tożsamość _wyczuwał. _Jakkolwiek dziwnie to nie brzmiało, wszystkie zmysły Lupina nastawione były teraz na Canis Lupus. Ta zaśmiała się cicho i powoli ruszyła w jego kierunku. Cofnął się o krok, zmieszany.

Wilczyca przystanęła.

- _Nie bój się. – _powiedziała spokojnie.

Jej głos był dziwny, zupełnie inny od tego, który pamiętał, a jednak… kojący i melodyjny.

_- Co ty tu robisz?_ – zapytał w końcu, przekrzywiając łeb.

_- Powiedzmy, że przyszłam ze świąteczną wizytą. – _odparła cicho, robiąc kolejny krok w jego stronę.

Prychnął krótko.

_- Święta, tak? Świetnie się bawię, jak widzisz. _

Cassie omiotła wzrokiem pokój. Podłogę pokrywała cienka warstwa pyłu, piór i trocin; gdzieniegdzie leżały jeszcze fragmenty mebli lub resztki płótna z materaca.

_- Prawie jak na urodzinach Jamesa, nie? – _warknął, odwracając się do niej tyłem_. – Wracaj do domu. Nie powinnaś tego widzieć. _

Znowu się zaśmiała.

_- Nie chcę cię rozczarować, Remusie, ale ze wszystkich rzeczy, które widziałam w trakcie służby ten widok jest najbardziej przyziemny. _

Podeszła do niego powoli i trąciła go nosem. Spojrzał na nią smutno.

- _Nie będziesz sam tej nocy, obiecuję._ – szepnęła.

- _Przestań. Musisz wracać do domu. Jutro Boże Narodzenie._- zaprotestował od razu – _Nie pozwolę, żeby ktoś jeszcze miał przeze mnie zniszczone święta._

- _Więc mnie stąd nie wyrzucaj._ – oznajmiła, siadając na podłodze.

Podniósł łeb i spojrzał na nią ze szczerym zdziwieniem. Biała wilczyca siedziała swobodnie pośród kurzu, strzępek materiałów i trocin, wpatrując się z uwagą w stojącego obok wilkołaka.

– _Swoją drogą to trochę niegrzeczne w stosunku do Canis Lupus._ – dodała żartobliwie. – _Czterdziesty siódmy Wybrany i te sprawy. Słyszałeś kiedyś?_

- _Tak, coś mi się obiło o uszy._ – mruknął, przechodząc na drugą stronę pokoju.

Zaśmiała się dźwięcznie. Zauważył, że jej cichy głos z minuty na minuty przynosił mu spokój, jakiego nie uświadczył od wschodu księżyca.

- _Cassie, ja naprawdę nie mam prawa. – zaczął znowu. - Ja… jestem tylko wilkołakiem. Za chwilę … _

Zawahał się, szukując odpowiednich słów. Wilczyca spojrzała na niego wyczekująco.

- _Za chwilę mogę nawet tego nie docenić. Jedyne o czym teraz myślę to bieganie, polowanie i wycie. _

Patrzyła na niego w zupełnym milczeniu, jakby w ogóle nie usłyszała jego słów. Jedynie jej wzrok zdradzał, że komunikat Remusa nie tylko dotarł do wilczycy, ale i zmusił ją do pewnego zastanowienia. Przez kilka sekund siedziała niemalże nieruchomo.

Potem, ku wielkiemu zaskoczeniu Lupina, podniosła łeb i zawyła ile sił w płucach.

To była najpiękniejsza melodia jaką kiedykolwiek usłyszał. Jej dźwięczny i silny głos wypełnił całe pomieszczenie jak dziki zew, który przeszył na wskroś ciało Lupina. Zareagował instynktownie, nim jego mózg zdążył tak naprawdę odnaleźć się w sytuacji. Łeb wilkołaka wystrzelił wysoko ku górze i z piersi Remusa uwolnił się wreszcie głęboko ukrywany krzyk. Sekundy mijały zupełnie niepostrzeżenie zlewając się w jedną, nieokreśloną całość, a Lupinowi wydawało się, że sam czas zatrzymał się w miejscu, poruszony ich donośnym wyciem. Pierwsze trzy, cztery wołania były zupełnie dzikie i niekontrolowane, uwalniały emocje, których do tej pory nie potrafił się pozbyć. Silne i wyraziste odsłaniały jego nową naturę, całkowicie zatracając Lupina we własnej zwierzęcości. Przy piątym zawołaniu poczuł się tak, jakby wyrzucił siebie właśnie ogromną truciznę, co więcej, oboje przyjęli teraz zupełnie inną strategię.

Wycie nie było już zwykłym wyrazem głęboko ukrywanych emocji. Stało się _sztuką._

To, co wcześniej było głośne i nieokiełznane, zmieniło się na bardziej dźwięczne i subtelne. Ich głosy to nakładały się na siebie, to rozchodziły w zupełnie inne tonacje, splatały i rozbiegały wykonując dziwny, akustyczny taniec. Remus nigdy nie czytał tak wilczych zawołań, uważając je za proste i zwyczajnie przerażające. Teraz nie tylko rozumiał wycie, ale zaczął je po prostu _czuć_. Ono szło z serca i przejmowało całe ciało, jak cząstka duszy, którą wilk zgodził się uwolnić i pokazać światu. Było piękne, tajemnicze i na swój sposób majestatyczne, nie miało w sobie ani cząstki grozy czy horroru. Po raz pierwszy od swojej transformacji Lupin poczuł się dumny ze swojej wilczej natury. Uczucie dziwnie, nowe i całkiem ulotne, a jednak jedno z najlepszych jakie do tej pory doświadczył.

Umilkli po kilku minutach, choć żadne z nich nie było w stanie powiedzieć, ile czasu tak naprawdę minęło. Oddychał głęboko, chcąc uregulować oddech; ugiął delikatnie łapy i przymykając oczy spuścił łeb rozkoszując się uczuciem niesamowitego spokoju i… wolności.

- _Muszę przyznać, że jesteś naprawdę dobrym kompanem, Remusie. _

Powoli podniósł głowę i spojrzał na Cassie: siedziała cały czas w tym samym miejscu i patrzyła na niego pogodnym wzrokiem, jakby jego zachowanie wyjątkowo ją ucieszyło.

- _Wycie jest jak najbardziej wilczą przywarą i to zwierzę, które masz w sobie będzie się go domagało._ – oznajmiła łagodnie – _Nie wstydź się tego. Chyba nie ma czego, co?_

Pokiwał przecząco łbem, wpatrując się w nią z niedowierzaniem.

- _Jak…? Ja nigdy… _

- _Ty zawsze to potrafiłeś._ – weszła mu w słowo, podchodząc do okna – _Tylko nigdy sobie na to nie pozwalałeś. Nie w taki sposób. Pomogłam ci tylko uwolnić leżący w tobie potencjał, Remusie. Myślałeś, że ludzie nauczą cię wyć? _– zaśmiała się dźwięcznie, opierając się przednimi łapami o parapet. – _To wyłącznie nasza umiejętność. Korzystaj z niej. _

Spojrzała na niego zachęcająco i wskazała łbem w kierunku wiszącej na niebie tarczy księżyca.

- _Nie martw się, twój dom jest odpowiednio zabezpieczony, więc sąsiedzi nie usłyszą naszego koncertu, a przed wejściem tutaj dałam twoim rodzicom szansę na kilka godzin mocnego snu. Ma nadzieję, że nie masz mi tego za złe. _

Remus potrząsnął przecząco łbem.

_- Wręcz przeciwnie. Dałbym wszystko, żeby przespali moją przemianę, zwłaszcza mama. Przynajmniej nie cierpi. Dziękuję ci bardzo. _

_- Nie masz za co. – _odparła cicho.

Przez chwilę patrzyli na siebie w milczeniu, po czym Canis Lupus zapytała:

_- Więc jak? Nie mów mi, że te marne kilka minut ci wystarczyło. _

Uśmiechnął się w duchu i pewnym krokiem podszedł w kierunku okna. Po chwili stał już wsparty o parapet i zadarłszy wysoko głowę śpiewał wraz z Canis Lupus tę jedyną, wilczą pieśń.

Tymczasem senna cisza nadal osnuwała osiedla, którego mieszkańcy dawno już leżeli w łóżkach czekając na pierwszy dzień Świąt Bożego Narodzenia. Również Lupinowie, skuleni na wytartych, skórzanych fotelach, wrzuceni nagle w objęcia Morfeusza, odpoczywali po wyjątkowo ciężkim dniu. Donośne wilcze wycia, tłumione całkowicie przez magiczne zaklęcia, nie naruszały w żaden sposób praw tej niezwykłej nocy.

Cichej, wigilijnej nocy.

* * *

- Wstawaj!

Trzask, świst, szczeknięcie i po chwili Cassie obudziła się z przerażeniem na łóżku, znokautowana świąteczną paczką. Podniosła się szybko do pozycji półleżącej, jednak nim zdążyła do końca zorientować się w sytuacji, Kaki już starannie wylizywała jej twarz.

- _Zupełny brak taktu._ – usłyszała dochodzący spod ściany głos Kicka, najwyraźniej zniesmaczonego całą sytuacją.

- _Wesołych świąt, Cassie!_ – Kaki zamerdała wesoło ogonem i ponownie liznęła ją w policzek.

Dziewczyna zakasłała cicho i pogłaskała psa po głowie.

- _Dziękuję, skarbie_. – wychrypiała, mrużąc oczy od porannego słońca.

- Wesołych świąt, siostrzyczko! – Jake usiadł z impetem na jej łóżku, tak, że jego właścicielka podskoczyła nieznacznie.

Cassie zamrugała dwukrotnie i wymacała w kołdrze rzuconą w nią paczkę.

- To za wczoraj? – mruknęła, rozmasowując guza na czole.

- Nie. – odparł chłopiec dobitnie i trzepnął ją w głowę – TO za wczoraj.

Canis Lupus spiorunowała go wzrokiem.

- Widzę, że mój prezent się spodobał? – zapytała w końcu, spoglądając na jego nowy, granatowoniebieski sweter.

Pokiwał ochoczo głową.

- Zwłaszcza to ulepszenie jest znakomite. – machnął krótko różdżką, a na swetrze pojawił się nagle ogromny haft stojącego dumnie wilka. – Będzie świetny na wszystkie arktycznie wyprawy.

Kolejne zaklęcie i wilk zniknął znów z powierzchni materiału. Cassie zaśmiała się cicho i usadowiła wygodniej na łóżku.

- Rodzice czekają już na dole. – oznajmił – Pomogłem ojcu nakryć do stołu, więc pozwolił mi w zamian otworzyć wcześniej jeden prezent. Mama nie kazała cię budzić, stwierdziła, że powinnaś siadać wypoczęta do śniadania.

- Szkoda, że jej nie posłuchałeś – burknęła.

- Ile można się wylegiwać, co? Sowią pocztę już przegapiłaś, zdążyliśmy ułożyć wszystkie prezenty pod choinką. Oprócz tego, rzecz jasna. – postukał w opakowanie. – Nasz nowy CLubowicz to wysłał, stwierdziłem, że bezpieczniej będzie jak otworzysz to u siebie. Powiedziałem mamie, że biorę to na osłodę pobudki. Teraz już tak nie protestowała, jak godzinę temu.

- Chyba robią się głodni. – zachichotała Cassie, wspominając wszystkie potrawy, jakie szykowały z matką na świąteczne śniadanie.

- Tyle jeszcze poczekają. – powiedział Jake beztrosko, podtykając siostrze paczkę pod nos – Otwieramy?

Cassie zezowała na pergamin, na którym widniały ich nazwiska. Nim zdążyła kiwnąć głową, przez myśl przeszła jej wizja pani Lupin wysyłającej w wieczór Wigilijny paczki do znajomych Remusa, zgodnie z widniejącymi na nich adresami. Westchnęła krótko w duchu, czując coraz większe współczucie dla tej kobiety.

Jake rozdarł szybko pergamin, by ujrzeć dwa mniejsze pudełka, podpisane ich imionami.

Zaśmiali się równocześnie i chwycili prędko za swoje prezenty. Chłopiec aż krzyknął z zachwytu, gdy po chwili trzymał w dłoni wydanie „Tysiąca niespotykanych zaklęć"; na tę książkę czyhał już od bardzo dawna, ale nigdzie nie mógł jej znaleźć. Cassie rozłożyła ręce, gdy dziesiąta księgarnia odpisała jej, że drukowania tej książki zaprzestano wiele lat temu i nie posiadają już żadnego egzemplarza. Jake spojrzał z radością na okładkę i pogładził czule złote litery.

- To jest kolekcjonerskie wydanie, naprawdę. – oznajmił obserwującej go siostrze- Tu są takie zaklęcia, o których nie przeczytasz we współczesnych książkach.

- Wiem, braciszku. Remus ma naprawdę dobre źródła. – stwierdziła z zastanowieniem.

W końcu jednak oderwała wzrok od rozmarzonego Jake'a i otworzyła swój prezent.

- _„Ostatni pociąg?" _– przeczytała, spoglądając na księgę.

Chłopak przekrzywił głowę.

- Trafił, prawda? Zawsze lubiłaś Landersa. Mimo to, sprawdź, czy…

Cassie sięgnęła do szafki nocnej po swoją różdżkę i wyszeptała zaklęcie; okładka wciąż pozostała taka sama. Rodzeństwo wymieniło zaintrygowane spojrzenia.

- Słyszał o _„Ostatnim pociągu", _to jasne. – mruknęła, przypominając sobie spotkanie w Hogsmeade – Ale to się wydaje…

- … za proste? – podsunął Jake.

- Właśnie.

Otworzyła książkę na pierwszej stronie i jej wzrok od razu padł na dedykację.

„_Wszystko, co powstało mocą naszą_

_żyjące choćby tylko w wyobraźni ludzkiej_

_nie równa się nigdy temu, co_

_dotyka początku; co odwrotnie nieraz oczekiwań wszelkich_

_siłą swą niezwykłą wynalazek do życia powołało._

_Zawsze bowiem nad autorem wielkim stoi umysł jego"_

sir Anthony Landers.

Wesołych Świąt, Cassie.

Remus.

Spojrzeli na siebie zaskoczeni. Jake wypowiedział kolejne zaklęcie, niestety znów bez efektu. Cassie potrząsnęła głową.

- To nie tak. – szepnęła, wpatrując się w zapisany cytat.

Przeczytała go jeszcze kilka razy, dokładnie analizując każde słowo. Remus, znając zamiłowanie Collinsów do kodów i zagadek na pewno użył takowego w trakcie tworzenia swojego prezentu. Świat LupusCLubu nie był prosty, a zawierzanie pozorom było uznawane za największy błąd przez każdego CLubowicza.

- Jake? – zapytała w końcu Cassie, nie odrywając wzroku od tekstu. – Jakie jest najprostsze zaklęcie maskujące? Takiego, którego uczymy się najpierw?

Chłopak zamyślił się na chwilę. Zaklęcia maskujące z natury nie były proste, jednak faktem było, że część wymagała większej, a część mniejszej magicznej mocy.

- Chyba… Chyba _Verumi Tergus. _Dlaczego?

- _„nie równa się nigdy temu, co dotyka początku" _– wyrecytowała jak w transie – początku.. „co odwrotnie nieraz do oczekiwań wszelkich"…odwrotnie…ODWROTNIE, Jake – zaśmiała się, chwytając za różdżkę.

- _Tergus Verumi_ _Exibeo._ – wyszeptała, stukając w okładkę.

Powoli, jakby w zwolnionym tempie brąz przemieniał się w granat, a złoty tytuł zastąpiły srebrnoszare litery. ŚWIAT OCZAMI WILKA.

Cassie zachichotała i szybko spojrzała na pierwszą stronę. Z cytatu zostały tylko pierwsze litery w każdym wersie, do których na jej oczach, niczym niewidzialnym piórem dopisano pozostałe słowa:

_Wiedziałem_

_że _

_nie _

_dasz _

_się_

_Zwieść! _

Jake zagwizdał cicho.

- Inwersja? Przy tak trudnym zaklęciu? Ten człowiek jest naprawdę niezły.

Inwersja była stosowana przy niektórych zaklęciach z dwuczłonową inkantacją, takich właśnie jak zaklęcia maskujące, w celu utrudnienia czarodziejom przełamania pewnych magicznych barier. Piekielnie trudna do opanowania i rzecz jasna prawidłowego zastosowania stała się już na owe czasy sztuczką rzadką i zapomnianą.

- On ma naprawdę potencjał i to nie tylko do zaklęć. - stwierdziła, patrząc z podziwem na otrzymaną książkę.

- _„Świat oczami wilka"_ – przeczytał jeszcze raz Jake, tym razem na głos. – Słyszałaś o tym?

- Och, tak. – powiedziała, uśmiechając się nieznacznie – To relacje czarodzieja, który trzy lata spędził w towarzystwie wilków zwykłych, magicznych i wilkołaków. Tylko w ich towarzystwie, zaznaczam. Pisze o tym, jak… – zachichotała cicho – … jak trudno powrócić do ludzkiego świata i pogodzić życie w tak skrajnych środowiskach. Poniekąd to książka o zachowaniu równowagi.

- Czytałaś to już? – zapytał, unosząc brew.

- Skąd. – oznajmiła, wstając z łóżka. – Po prostu lubię być na czasie, jeśli chodzi o literaturę.

Jake spojrzał ukradkiem na rok wydania. 1962.

- Nawet tą starszą. – burknęła, zatrzaskując księgę. – A teraz, z łaski swojej idź na dół i powiedz rodzicom, że zaraz zejdę. Muszę się tylko doprowadzić do porządku.

Jake spojrzał na nią zaciekawiony, ale siostra nie wyglądała na skorą do dalszej rozmowy. Zrezygnowany, poszedł do drzwi i rzuciwszy jej ostatnie podejrzliwie spojrzenie opuścił jej pokój.

Cassie znów zachichotała i wygrzebawszy się z łóżka podeszła do klatki Kicka.

- _Co cię tak cieszy? _– zapytał królik, patrząc na swoją właścicielkę, uśmiechającą się do opakowania paszy

- _Och, nic._ – odparła, wkładając do klatki zapełnią miskę – _Naprawdę nic takiego._

* * *

- Na pewno dobrze się czujesz, synku?

- Tak, mamo. Już wszystko w porządku.

Mimo, że święta nie dane były Lupinom w tym roku, z całego serca starali się, by ich syn choć trochę ich zasmakował. 27 grudnia, gdy wszyscy wracali już do pracy, ewentualnie dojadali resztki ze świątecznych stołów, oni zasiadali do uroczystego obiadu, puszczając w tle bożonarodzeniowe piosenki. Remus, wciąż przeraźliwie blady i osłabiony, za wszelką cenę chciał pokazać rodzicom jak bardzo doceniał ich starania; a doceniał naprawdę – mimo, iż nie zawsze był w stanie się uśmiechnąć.

- Wysłałaś wszystkie moje prezenty, mamo? – zapytał, nakładając sobie kawałek pieczeni.

- Tak, skarbie. – odparła pani Lupin, ciesząc się apetytem syna – Pożyczyłam nawet sowę od sąsiadów, żeby szybciej wszystko rozesłać.

Chłopak skinął głową zadowolony. Chwilę później nóż zadrżał delikatnie w jego dłoni, gdy napotkał na nieco twardszy kawałek mięsa. Mary drgnęła lekko, widząc jak syn z trudem próbuje utrzymać sztućce.

- Piekłam za długo? – zapytała, siląc się na beztroski ton.

- Nie martw się, jest pyszne jak zwykle. – odparł cicho.

Nienawidził się za to, że nie potrafił zwalczyć swojej słabości. Coś, co normalnie nie sprawiałoby mu problemu, w dzień po pełni było wyjątkowym wyzwaniem. Żałował, ze nie zapytał Cassie, czy nie posiada jakiegoś ichniego eliksiru na takie przypadłości. Ten wzmacniający był dobry na typowe zmęczenia przez niewyspanie, w stanach takiego wyczerpania nie za dobrze sobie radził.

Gdy ich obiad dobiegł końca, chłopak pomógł mamie sprzątnąć ze stołu. Ojciec oznajmił, że wraz z Mary przygotują poobiednią kawę, toteż Remus, z ich błogosławieństwem, poszedł szybko do pokoju, by, jak stwierdził, lepiej zaznajomić się z prezentami. W rzeczywistości jednak minął je bez cienia uwagi i tak jak stanął nad łóżkiem tak padł na nie od razu, odbijając się do miękkiego materaca. Choć nie zamieniłby tego poświątecznego obiadu na nic, wszechogarniające zmęczenie zabierało mu wiele radości. Wierzył, że zdoła choć odrobinę „naładować baterie" w trakcie tego krótkiego odpoczynku. Chciał stanąć przed rodzicami silny i zdrowy, a nie blady, podrapany i słaby, noszący wszelkie znamiona ostatniej przemiany.

- Święta to dla wilków ciężki okres, co?

Podskoczył jak oparzony, słysząc znajomy głos.

- Cassie? Co ty tu…?

Spojrzał na nią z zaskoczeniem. Stała przed nim ubrana w gruby, błękitny sweter i stare, znoszone spodnie, na nogach zaś wciąż miała … klapki. Wyglądała tak, jakby ktoś właśnie wyrwał ją z domu, nie dając szansy na przygotowanie się do wyjścia. Cassie wyszczerzyła zęby, widząc zdziwione spojrzenie Remusa, skierowane dokładnie na haft na jej swetrze. Duże, złote litery głosiły dumnie CÓRECZKA TATUSIA.

- Tak, tata miał w tym roku poczucie humoru. – odparła beztrosko – Nie mogłam mu nie zrobić tej przyjemności. Jake dostał podobny, tylko, że od mamy. Przynajmniej są ciepłe.

Wzdrygnęła ramionami, a Lunatyk zachichotał cicho.

- Do twarzy ci. – oznajmił, a Cassie spojrzała na niego z ironią.

- Przyszłam tu tylko na chwilę. –powiedziała w końcu – Dziś o północy bądź przygotowany. Ach i… - wyjęła z kieszeni małą buteleczkę i rzuciła ją Lupinowi – Wypij. To ci powinno pomóc.

Złapał ją w locie i przyjrzał się uważnie zawartości.

- Dziękuję. Naprawdę.

- Nie ma…

- Remusie! – Cassie urwała w połowie, słysząc dochodzący z dołu głos jego matki - Zejdź już, kawa na stole!

- Leć. – powiedziała szybko, szykując się do przemiany.

- Ale Cassie… ! – krzyknął, zatrzymując ją tym samym w pół kroku – Myślisz, że po tym… będę na siłach na trening?

Obróciła się do niego przodem i spojrzała na chłopaka uważnie.

- Całkiem możliwe. Tak czy siak, ja na pewno nie będę. – odparła, mrugając do niego łobuzersko – Nie po tym co zjadłam i jeszcze najprawdopodobniej zjem.

- Więc co…?

- Leć już, kawa stygnie. Ja też zresztą muszę już iść. Rodziców nie ma jeszcze w domu, ale za to pięć minut temu James Potter zbombardował śnieżkami moje okno. Jake już poleciał z odsieczą, ale nie mogę zostawić brata samego, nie?

To powiedziawszy zamieniła się szybko w śnieżną sowę i trzepocząc skrzydłami wyleciała na zewnątrz. Cichy trzask, jaki doszedł do niego kilkanaście sekund później świadczył o tym, że Cassie, oddaliwszy się na bezpieczną odległość, deportowała się do domu.

- Wszystko w porządku, synu? – usłyszał z dołu naglący krzyk ojca.

Chłopak otrząsnął się z głębokiego szoku, w jaki wprawiła go wizyta Canis Lupus i słabym głosem odpowiedział:

- Tak, tato, spokojnie. Już idę!

Jednym ruchem opróżnił buteleczkę. Efekt był natychmiastowy: wyczerpanie odeszło jak ręką odjął, a mięśnie, mimo, że nie odzyskały jeszcze całkowitej sprawności, stały się o wiele silniejsze. Zadowolony, wyrzucił szybko pusty flakonik i pobiegł do rodziców. Gdy kilka minut później rozmawiał z nimi swobodnie podczas kawy, jego myśli krążyły już tylko wokół dwóch spraw: radosnego uśmiechu matki i ojca na widok odzyskującego zdrowie syna i odlatującej z jego pokoju Cassie, która zapowiedziała mu dzisiejszy CLubbing. Dzisiejszy, NIE-wyczerpujący CLubbing. Remus miał co prawda pewne przypuszczenia co do jego przebiegu, jednak musiał czekać aż do nocy, żeby sprawdzić, czy miał rację.

Był jednak pewny, że bez względu na to jak trafne okazały się jego domysły, ten CLubbing warty będzie czekania.

„_Ciekawe tylko, czy założy znowu swój sweter?"_ – pomyślał z rozbawieniem, nakładając na talerz kolejny kawałek piernika.

* * *

- Och, czemu się przebrałaś?

Poduszka wystrzeliła niespodziewanie w jego kierunku, a Lunatyk zachichotał cicho.

- Musiałam go wysuszyć po bitwie na śnieżki. – wyjaśniła.

Siedzieli na jego łóżku, dyskutując półgłosem. Mimo, że jego rodzice już od godziny byli poddaniu działaniu usypiającego proszku, Remus i Cassie woleli nie ryzykować. Dziewczyna przybyła niecałe pięć minut wcześniej, jak zwykle zaskakując gospodarza.

- Nie zdążyłam ci jeszcze podziękować za prezent. – powiedziała, nakładając sobie na talerz kawałek ciasta.

Remus zadbał, żeby Canis Lupus spróbowała wypieków jego mamy.

- _I vice versa. _– odparł z rozbawieniem, sięgając po książkę. – _„Świat oczami wilka"_, brzmi fascynująco.

- Prawda? – zachichotała – Pasuje do ciebie.

Zaśmiali się zgodnie.

- To gdzie dzisiaj idziemy?

- Gdzie chcesz. – powiedziała, wzdrygając ramionami.

Podeszła do okna i uchyliła je szerzej. Chłodne powietrze wlało się do pomieszczenia, niosąc ze sobą zapach nocy. Cassie przymknęła powieki.

- Pora na dalszą część mojego zadośćuczynienia, Remusie. – powiedziała melodyjnym głosem. – Usłyszałeś już o początkach władców. Chcesz poznać moje początki?

Lupin poczuł, jak serce zabiło mu szybciej.

- Jeszcze się pytasz?

Cassie zaśmiała się dźwięcznie i usiadła na parapecie.

- Góry, lasy, doliny? – zapytała – Jakieś życzenia, panie Lupin?

- Właściwie to jedno. – powiedział po chwili – Rodzice i tak śpią, pozwól mi się tutaj ugościć.

- Oj, ugościłeś mnie już. – przypomniała mu łagodnie.

Spiorunował ją wzrokiem.

- WIEM, że ten ład, brak potrzaskanych mebli i zasłony w całości mogą cię jakoś… odrzucać, ale… zrób mi tą przyjemność.

Cassie zachichotała, słysząc ironię w jego głosie. Przez chwilę spoglądała na niego w milczeniu, po czym skinęła głową i zeszła z parapetu.

- Niech i tak będzie.

Usiadła z powrotem na łóżku, a Remus dolał im obu dyniowego soku. Pociągnęła kilka łyków wiedząc, że przez następną godzinę porządnie nadweręży sobie gardło. Lunatyk czekał w milczeniu, wpatrując się w nią z wyrazem oczekiwania na twarzy. Zaśmiała się cicho widząc jego minę i odchrząknąwszy krótko, zaczęła mówić:

- Swoje moce zaczęłam odkrywać bardzo wcześnie; w wieku czterech lat zauważyłam, że otaczające mnie zwierzęta zachowują się względem mnie nieco inaczej, niż w towarzystwie pozostałych ludzi. Nie wiedziałam dokładnie jak to wyrazić, ale czułam między nami… porozumienie. Wyczuwałam ich nastrój, czytałam ich spojrzenia, zupełnie, jakby do mnie mówiły. Jednak dopiero rok później w pełni poznałam ich język. Może poznałam, to złe słowo, bo nie robiłam nic, by się go nauczyć, ale… pamiętam to jak dziś. Jeszcze wtedy była z nami Tessy, stara husky, którą mój ojciec przygarnął gdy była szczeniakiem. Bawiłam się z nią w ogrodzie, w aportowanie piłki. Raz rzuciłam tak mocno, że Tes musiała pobiec za nią aż pod płot, do tego prosto w krzaki magnolii. – zaśmiała się pod nosem, przypominając sobie wtedy swoją minę – Ale mniejsza o to. W każdym razie zaniepokoiłam się, gdy długo nie wracała. Wołałam raz, drugi, w końcu podeszłam kawałek i… usłyszałam tylko _„ale wpadła za płot". _

Remus spojrzał na nią zaskoczony. Cassie zaśmiała się cicho.

- Pies powiedział ci, że nie może przynieść piłki, bo jest za płotem? – powtórzył. – I…? Jak zareagowałaś?

- Z początku nijak i to jest najdziwniejsze. Podeszłam jeszcze bliżej i zapytałam z żalem _„Naprawdę?"._ Dopiero, gdy husky odwróciła się w moją stronę i potwierdziła moje słowa dotarło do mnie, co się stało. Mimo wszystko, nie byłam szczególnie zdziwiona. To, że nowy głos należał do Tessy wiedziałam od początku – wydawało mi się to tak naturalne i oczywiste, jak rozmowa z tobą. Sama się sobie dziwie, że nie wpadłam w panikę, albo nie pobiegłam do rodziców, ale wtedy w ogóle się nie bałam. Jakby… poznanie Arinatsu stało się po prostu kolejnym krokiem w moich i tak nietypowych relacjach ze zwierzętami. Zapytałam ją wtedy tylko _„Rozumiesz mnie? Tak… całkowicie?", „Oczywiście, pani"_ odpowiedziała. Zaśmiałam się wtedy sądząc, że mówi tak, bo jestem jej właścicielką. Ucieszyłam się też, że mogę z nią swobodnie rozmawiać, a jeszcze bardziej, gdy zauważyłam, że dogaduję się także z innymi zwierzętami. Wszystkie mówiły mi per _„pani"_, co było dla mnie dziwne, ale sądziłam, że to z grzeczności, ewentualnie z szacunku do tego, że jestem człowiekiem. - zaśmiała się szczerze, przypominając sobie swój tok myślenia – Mimo wszystko miałam tylko 5 lat. – dodała, jakby się tłumacząc.

- I naprawdę nie powiedziałaś nic rodzicom? Nie chciałaś się… pochwalić?

Remusowi wydawało się to nie do pomyślenia. Gdyby on sam jako pięciolatek odkrył, że potrafi rozmawiać ze zwierzętami na pewno chciałby to zakomunikować całemu światu. Z dziecinną naiwnością, nie myśląc o konsekwencjach i reakcji innych chciałby, choć na chwilę, znaleźć się w centrum uwagi. Za to ona.. już wtedy, potrafiła utrzymać swój sekret.

- Od początku czułam, że nie powinnam o tym mówić. Nie potrafię ci tego wytłumaczyć, ale… po prostu wiedziałam. Być może tajemnicę mamy już we krwi. – zażartowała. – W każdym razie, podobało mi się to, że potrafię coś, czego inni nie umieją, ale zastanawiałam się, do czego ma to służyć. Rozmawiałam dużo ze zwierzętami i już wtedy starałam się im pomóc, jak tylko mogłam. W trakcie codziennych zabaw szybko poznałam przybłędy z całej Doliny Godryka. Jak tylko mogłam przynosiłam im jedzenie, bawiłam się z nimi lub po prostu… słuchałam ich. Uwierz mi, zwierzęta również mają swoje problemy. Tak minęły mi kolejne trzy lata. Shouriego poznałam na dwa dni przed ósmymi urodzinami.

Cassie zamyśliła się na chwilę, przypominając sobie tamtą sytuację. Choć minęło już osiem lat ona doskonale pamiętała każdy jej szczegół.

Było wyjątkowo ciepło jak na marzec, a na bezchmurnym niebie świeciło południowe słońce. Na drzewach pojawiały się już pąki lub młode listki, a trawa, uwolniwszy się wreszcie ze śnieżnego kożucha, przybierała barwę soczystej zieleni.

- Widzisz coś?

- Nie, niestety. Chyba już zapakowali.

_Mała Cassie westchnęła zrezygnowana i machnęła ręką. _

- Dobra, dzięki. Chodź, mam coś dla ciebie.

_Szary gołąb sfrunął szybko z parapetu okna i usiadł na ramieniu dziewczynki. Ta sięgnęła do kieszeni kurtki i wyjęła z niej garść ziaren. Gołąb od razu zabrał się do jedzenia. _

- Mówiłam mamie, żeby jeszcze nie chowała karmnika, bo nie macie co jeść po zimie, ale mnie nie słucha._ – mruknęła Cassie pod nosem, widząc, jak ptak łapczywie zajadał ziarno. _

- Nie jest tak źle, naprawdę._ – odparł między jednym kęsem a drugim – _Tylko czasem…

_Gołąb urwał nagle i spojrzał przed siebie. Cassie, zaskoczona jego zachowaniem, podążyła wzrokiem w tym samym kierunku. Przed płotem ich domu stał starszy mężczyzna, w długim płaszczu, wpatrujący się uważnie w dziewczynkę. Jego twarz, choć poorana zmarszczkami, była wyjątkowo przyjazna. _

_Uśmiechał się. _

_- _To dziś._ – szepnął gołąb cicho. – _Do zobaczenia, pani.

- Ale co…? – _zdziwiła się Cassie_ – I mówiłam ci, żadna pani! – _rzuciła półgębkiem w stronę odlatującego ptaka. _

_Starzec zaśmiał się cicho. Dziewczynka zmrużyła oczy i schowała ziarno do kieszeni. _

_- Spłoszyłem go? Przepraszam. Ale nie powinniście tak podglądać, urodziny masz dopiero za dwa dni. _

_- Słucham? – zapytała ze zdziwieniem, podchodząc do płotu – Skąd pan wie? _

_- Wiem o tobie więcej niż myślisz, Cassidy. _

_Dziewczynka cofnęła się o krok i spojrzała na niego niepewnie. _

_- Nie wolno mi rozmawiać z obcymi. – rzuciła od razu. _

_Starzec zaczął budzić w niej pewien niepokój; rozejrzała się, szukając wzrokiem rodziców, jednak ci nadal byli w domu na piętrze, chowając najprawdopodobniej jej urodzinowy prezent. Tessy, zmęczona wcześniejsza zabawą, od pół godziny spała w jej pokoju, więc dziewczynka nie mogła liczyć nawet na wsparcie swojego czworonoga. _

_- Nie jesteśmy sobie aż tak obcy. – powiedział od razu mężczyzna, widząc, że jego mała rozmówczyni robi krok w tył - Nazywasz się Cassidy Collins, jesteś córką Marka i Elizabeth, urodziłaś się 7 marca 1960 roku i masz trzyletniego braciszka. Do tego jakiś czas temu odkryłaś u siebie coś niezwykłego, prawda? _

_Dziewczynka słuchała go w milczeniu, patrząc mu prosto w oczy. _

_- Tę zdolność najprawdopodobniej użyłaś przed chwilą, prosząc swojego przyjaciela by sprawdził, co twoi rodzice szykują ci na urodziny._

_- Nie wiem, o co panu chodzi. – odparła cicho. _

_- Ależ doskonale wiesz, maleńka. – powiedział ciepło.- I nie musisz tego ukrywać przede mną. Rozumiesz zwierzęta, prawda? _

_Cassie zamarła na chwilę, słysząc te słowa. Skąd ten człowiek może to wiedzieć? Przecież… nikomu o tym nie mówiła. Nikomu. _

_- Nikt nie rozumie zwierząt. – odparła pewnie – Mówię do nich, bo je lubię, to wszystko. A tak w ogóle, to jestem Cassidy Jennifer Collins. – oznajmiła dumnie i odwróciła się szybko. _

_Starzec zaśmiał się pod nosem, widząc jej reakcję. _

_- Nie zastanawiałaś się nigdy, dlaczego zwracają się do ciebie per „pani?" – zapytał, gdy dziewczynka odeszła już na kilka metrów od płotu._

_Cassie zatrzymała się w pół kroku, czując, jak serce tłucze jej się w piersi. _

_- Dlaczego nawet te obce zwierzęta są ci całkowicie podległe? Dlaczego spełniają każdą twoją prośbę z taką radością? Dlaczego przez całe osiem lat ani razu nie ugryzł cię żaden owad, mimo, że twoi rodzice nie mogli się od nich odgonić? Wreszcie, dlaczego je rozumiesz, choć nikt dookoła tego nie potrafi?_

_Dziewczynka odwróciła się powoli i spojrzała na starca z uwagą. _

_- Od czterystu lat nikt nie słyszał Arinatsu, a mnie dane to było dziś, jeszcze kilka minut temu. Władasz pięknym językiem, maleńka, choć nie zdajesz sobie sprawy z jego wartości. Naprawdę nie chcesz jej poznać? _

_Cassie milczała, przyglądając się uważnie twarzy starca. Może to dziwne, ale z minuty na minutę zaczynała zyskiwać do niego zaufanie. W jego oczach nie dostrzegła żadnego podstępu; a oczy są ponoć zwierciadłem duszy. _

_- Więc jak będzie, Cassidy Jennifer Collins? – zapytał starzec z uśmiechem, opierając się o płot – Wysłuchasz, co mam ci do powiedzenia? _

- Przyszedł do ciebie do domu? – Remus, który w trakcie tej części opowieści zjadł nieświadomie jedną czwartą ciastek, odsunął szybko od siebie półmisek i spojrzał na Cassie z niedowierzaniem.

Dziewczyna skinęła głową.

- Jeszcze tego samego popołudnia zabrał mnie do siebie i opowiedział mi całą moją historię. Skłamałam rodzicom, że idę odwiedzić moją koleżankę, a Shouri zajął się pamięcią wszystkich osób postronnych i wszczepił im fałszywe wspomnienia.

- Więc jednak mu zaufałaś…?

- Nie do końca. Zgodziłam się pójść z nim, ale tylko pod warunkiem, że zabiorę ze sobą Tessy. Dla mnie była to wtedy największa ochrona. Ostrzegłam go też, że znam wszystkie okoliczne psy. Do tej pory Shouri wypomina mi tę sytuację. _„Ledwo co od ziemi odrosłaś, a grozić potrafiłaś doskonale!" _

Remus zachichotał; ośmiolatka grożąca starszemu mężczyźnie musiała być rzeczywiście ciekawym widokiem. Zwłaszcza, że jak się domyślał, mężczyzna ten wcale nie lekceważył jej gróźb.

- Od tego czasu, gdy tylko mogłam, wymykałam się z domu do niego, a Shouri uczył mnie wszystkiego, co mogłoby mi się przydać w pełnieniu moich obowiązków. Na samym początku jednak, priorytetem nie były zaklęcia, czy historia władców lecz Wantima.

- Zwierzę serca? – wtrącił Lupin.

Cassie uśmiechnęła się i skinęła głową.

- _„Każdy władca ma takie"_ mówił mi Shouri _„Choć na początku nie jest tego świadom. Musisz je w sobie obudzić, Cassie, a ja ci w tym pomogę"_. Podróżowaliśmy więc po całym świecie, a on uczył mnie o cechach i zdolnościach moich poddanych, bacznie obserwując każde spotkanie. Na początku zwiedzaliśmy kontynent afrykański. Do tej pory nie zapomnę mojego zdumienia, gdy lew, wtedy niewiele niższy ode mnie, zgiął przede mną kolana i dał się pogłaskać. Ba, dał na siebie wsiąść. Wiesz, jak fajnie jeździ się na lwie? – zaśmiała się, przypominając sobie tę sytuację.

Lupin spojrzała nią zaskoczony. Widok ośmiolatki dosiadającej dwustukilogramowego drapieżnika mógł być rzeczywiście niezwykły.

- W drugiej kolejności miała być Europa, ale ja błagałam Shouriego, by pokazał mi Góry Skaliste. Mój tata jest Amerykaninem, a jego rodzice mieszkali niegdyś w małym, górskim miasteczku, wiec jak zobaczyłam stare zdjęcia, chciałam koniecznie odwiedzić te rejony. Shouriego nie trzeba było wiele przekonywać, więc gdy nasze afrykańskie wyprawy dobiegły końca, zabraliśmy się za Amerykę Północną. W pierwszych dniach poznałam niedźwiedzie, karibu, wapiti, zamieszkujące te tereny jednorożce, feniksy i pegazy. Na wilki przyszedł czas trzeciego dnia.

- Wiedziałaś?

- Słucham?

- Wiedziałaś od razu, jak je zobaczyłaś?

- Zależy, co masz na myśli mówiąc od razu, Remusie. Podeszła do mnie para alfa, witając na swoim terenie i gdy spojrzałam w oczy tamtego wilka... - zamyśliła się na chwilę - Poczułam, jakby coś we mnie drgnęło. Coś głęboko ukryte, z czego obecności jeszcze niedawno nie zdawałam sobie sprawy. Pamiętam, że serce waliło mi wtedy jak oszalałe, a gdy patrzyłam w jego oczy nie widziałam tego zwierzęcia, ale czułam się tak, jakbym... spoglądała w lustro. Nawet nie wiem, ile to trwało, ale pochłonęło mnie całkowicie. Niezaprzeczalnie, tego dnia Tako obudził drzemiącego we mnie wilka.

- Shouri wiedział? –zapytał Remus cicho.

- Pewnie tak. – odparła Cassie powoli – Choć nie powiedział ani słowa. Nie przyspieszał też ceremonii do czasu, aż nie zwiedziliśmy wszystkie kontynenty. Zajęło nam to prawie osiem miesięcy, a wyjeżdżaliśmy niemalże noc w noc.

- Ceremonii? – powtórzył chłopak.

- Widzisz Remusie, gdy w głowie władcy nakreśli się już mniej więcej obraz jego królestwa, a w sercu urodzi się w końcu Wantima, dochodzi do tak zwanej Ceremonii Ujawnienia. Przeprowadza się ją w afrykańskiej dżungli, w miejscu, w którym najprawdopodobniej Chanzo odkrył swą moc.

- Skąd wiecie, że to właśnie to miejsce? - zdziwił się chłopak – Przecież dżungla jest ogromna, nie można mieć nigdy pewności… prawda?

- Widzisz, legenda głosi, że po uzyskaniu swej mocy Chanzo pochował panterę niedaleko miejsca, w którym ją spotkał. Gdy poznał Akwanzę, a ta wyjaśniła mu istotę jego służby, powrócił z nią do tego miejsca, by na zawsze oznaczyć je dla władców, jako początek ich wielkiej historii. Oznakowanie wyjątkowo skromne jak dla tak wielkiego wydarzenia, ale dla nas zupełnie wystarczające. Otóż gdy się tam znajdziesz, twoim oczom, oprócz drzew i gęstych zarośli ukaże średniej wielkości głaz. Gdy użyjesz odpowiednich zaklęć ujrzysz na jego powierzchni zapisane w Arinatsu słowo: _aligateo_. Początek.

Remus skinął powoli głową, nie chcąc przerywać wypowiedzi Cassie. Dziewczyna wzięła głębszy oddech i kontynuowała:

- W tej części lasu przeważają mahoniowce, jednak dokładnie w tym miejscu stoją dwie, nieco pochylone ku sobie palmy. Przy pniu jednej z nich stoi właśnie ten głaz. Pod tymi palmami Shouri rozpalił wtedy ognisko i rozpoczął ceremonię.

- Jak to wygląda? Ta …

- Ceremonia Ujawnienia? – zapytała Cassie. – Cóż, to… to naprawdę niezwykły rytuał.

_Zmierzch już dawno zapadł nad gęstym, tropikalnym lasem, zastępując słońce granatem nocnego nieba. Mała Cassie wpatrywała się w milczeniu w ogień, wzniecony przed kilkoma sekundami przez Shouriego. _

_- Denerwujesz się? – starzec spojrzał na nią z ukosa._

_Dziewczynka westchnęła cicho i skinęła głową. Bransoletka na jej lewej ręce zabrzęczała delikatnie, a Cassie spojrzała na nią kątem oka; mnóstwo małych, krwistoczerwonych koralików w kształcie rombu uderzało dźwięcznie jeden o drugi, przypominając jej o brzemieniu, jakie za kilka minut miała przypieczętować. W tej chwili już w ogóle nie czuła się dzieckiem, zupełnie, jakby zostawiła swoje dawne życie daleko za sobą. Nie uważała się jednak za doświadczoną, co to, to nie; po prostu wiedziała, że już więcej nie może być _beztroska.

– _Spokojnie, maleńka. – łagodny głos Shouriego wyrwał ją z rozmyślań, a ręka pomocnika zacisnęła się krótko na jej barku - Za chwilę zaczynamy. _

_Kilka minut wcześniej Shouri wysypał zawartość dwóch woreczków do glinianych misek i ustawił je na wyczarowanym przez siebie stole. Sięgnąwszy po proszek wypełniający pierwszą z nich podszedł do ogniska i pewnym ruchem cisnął go w ogień. Płomienie podskoczyły nagle, sycząc wściekle i liżąc swoimi językami chłodne powietrze nocy. Patrząc bez zmrużenia oka prosto w żar ogniska, starzec donośnym głosem powiedział: _

_- Ja, Shouri, syn Gajosa, potomek Akwanzy, rozpoczynając dziś tę ceremonię pragnę wprowadzić świat zwierząt i magicznych stworzeń w nową erę. Przedstawiam wam, wielcy przodkowie, władcy wieczni poddanych swoich, waszego następcę wybranego jak wy ich wolą, gotowego służyć i walczyć za wasze królestwo. Prowadźcie ją wtedy i strzeżcie od zguby, dajcie siłę i skromność wielką, by godnie zasiadła na tronie waszym. Spójrzcie i teraz przychylnym okiem na tę inicjację, wspomóżcie jej młode serce i ukryte w nim zwierzę w chwili ujawnienia jego. Pełen pokory proszę teraz o zgodę waszą na kontynuowanie ceremonii, jeśli bowiem cokolwiek niezgodne jest z wolą zwierząt lub tradycją naszą, przerwijcie ją natychmiast, by niczym poddanych waszych nie urazić. _

Umilkł od razu, lecz echo długo jeszcze niosło jego głos pośród drzew dżungli. Cassie doskonale wyczuwała obecność przebywając w niej zwierząt, przypatrujących się w ciszy i skupieniu przebiegającej tu ceremonii. Ich oczy błysnęły raz po raz w ciemnościach, odbijając blask płonącego ogniska. Shouri uchwycił w dłoniach drugą miskę i ustawił się tak, by dziewczynka mogła ją bez trudu sięgnąć w odpowiedniej chwili. Cassie wzięła głęboki oddech, chcąc dodać sobie otuchy, po czym podeszła do ogniska.

_- Ja, Cassidy Collins, czterdziesty siódmy Władca Wybrany wolą zwierząt i magicznych stworzeń pragnę ujawnić dziś duchowego przewodnika mego, by strzegł mnie i bronił w trakcie służby mojej. Ja zaś, wykorzystawszy jak najlepiej cechy swej Wantimy pragnę nieść pomoc tym, którzy mnie potrzebują w każdej sekundzie życia mego. Niech więc tej nocy, w miejscu, w którym Chanzo rozpoczął historię naszą uwolni się zwierzę w sercu moim, zgodnie z wolą tych, którzy mnie zawołali. Prowadźcie mą rękę wielcy przodkowie, by rzucony w ogień pył ujawnił to, co głęboko w duszy mej ukryte. Strzeżcie mnie poddani moi, bym serca swego nie oszukiwała i wolność swojej Wantimie zostawiła. _

_Tej nocy bowiem… – dziewczynka wyciągnęła lewą rękę, tą, na której miała bransoletkę i wciąż wpatrzona w ogień sięgnęła po proszek z drugiej miski – wypełni się wola wasza. _

_Jednym ruchem wrzuciła wszystko do ognia. Płomienie oszalały. W ciągu ułamków sekund wzbiły się wysoko w górę sycząc wściekle, a ich zwykły, pomarańczowożółty blask zniknął nagle w kłębach zielonoszarego dymu. Cassie nie cofnęła się ani na krok, wpatrując się w milczeniu w unosząca się nad jej głową chmurę. Przez kilka chwil bezkształtne, ogromne kłęby uciekały jeden za drugim w stronę granatowego nieba; w końcu jednak jej oczom ukazał się całkiem wyraźny obraz. Ulatniający się dym formował się powoli: najpierw ujrzała delikatny zarys smukłego łba, unoszącego się z gracją ku górze i nim z dymu wydobył się tułów i łapy, Cassie doskonale wiedziała już, co tam zobaczy. Zielonoszary wilk płynął wolno w górę, oznajmiając światu zwierząt tę najszczęśliwszą dla nich nowinę. _

Ujawniła się_. _

_- Teraz, Cassie. – ledwo usłyszała szept Shouriego, gdyż odgłos jej bijącego serca zagłuszył niemalże wszystkie dźwięki. – Uda ci się. _

_- Wiem. – odparła, cofając się o kilka kroków. _

_To było ledwie kilka sekund. Cassie przebiegła szybko dystans dzielący ją od ogniska, odbiła się lekko od ziemi i przeskoczyła przez chmurę dymu. Gdy wylądowała gładko po drugiej stronie, była już pod postacią wilka. Ich wzrok skrzyżował się przez krótką chwilę._

_Potem zawyła. _

_Donośne, przeszywające wycie rozniosło się po całej dżungli, po raz wtóry obwieszczając jej mieszkańcom duszę nowego władcy. Szept zwierząt i magicznych stworzeń podążał za wyciem jak cień, przekazując każdemu te krótkie, rwane słowa: _

- Wilk…

- Canis Lupus…

- Słyszysz? Canis Lupus…

_Wieści nawet w ich świecie roznosiły się wyjątkowo szybko. Wkrótce i ta dotarła wilków, zarówno tych w Europie i Azji, jak i w Ameryce. _

- Wilk!

- Nasza! Nasza pani!

- Canis Lupus!

_Radosne wycia wypełniły wtedy lasy na całej ziemi, odbijając się echem wśród drzew i pól. To, co trwożyło ludzi, cieszyło zwierzęta; każde z nich wiedziało, że wilki świętowały wtedy swój szczęśliwy dzień. _

_Tymczasem Cassie podeszła powoli do swojego pomocnika, który sięgnął po małe, szczelnie zamknięte, złote pudełko. Przyklęknąwszy na jedno kolano, delikatnie wyjął krwistoczerwony medalion i podniósł go wysoko, by zajrzeć w głąb. _

_- To, co przed oczami, widzę w Medalionie. – oznajmił donośnym głosem. Wilk pochylił nieco łeb, aby starzec mógł założyć mu wisior na szyję. – Prawdziwe nastał czas Canis Lupus! _

_Szmer, niegdyś cichy, zdawał się całkowicie wypełnić ich uszy; ryk panter i lwów, śpiew ptaków czy feniksów, odgłosy słoni i małych roślinożerców, z sekundy na sekundę robiły się coraz głośniejsze, jakby zwierzęta nie potrafiły opanować swojej radości. _

_- Shouri, potomku Akwanzy… – Cassie zwróciła się do niego po chwili, gdy pierwsza euforia minęła - Jesteś gotów służyć Canis Lupus pomocą i radą w każdej sekundzie jej służby? _

_- Jestem. _

_- Czy nauczysz jej wszystkiego, co powinna wiedzieć i wprowadzisz w świat jej poddanych tak, by służyła im godnie aż do swojej śmierci? _

_- Nauczę. _

_- A czy będziesz w stanie nakierować ją na dobrą drogę, gdy zauważysz, że to, co ludzkie przysłoniło jej wzrok? Wreszcie, czy odbierzesz jej Wielki Medalion w chwili, gdy nie będzie więcej godna go nosić? _

_- Odbiorę. _

_- Powstań więc i prowadź mnie tak, bym nigdy nie musiała go zdejmować. _

_Shouri podniósł się na nogi i spojrzał z powagą na stojącego przed nią wilka. _

_- A ty, Canis Lupus? Gotowa jesteś złożyć przysięgę? _

_Wilczyca kiwnęła łbem i podeszła do ognia. Wpatrzona w jego płomienie i owiana wciąż zielonoszarym dymem, wypowiedziała z dumą słowa, które kilkaset lat wcześniej napisał na tę okazję Waarheid, jeden z pierwszych Władców Wybranych. Gdy skończyła mówić nastała śmiertelna cisza, jakby cała dżungla wstrzymała oddech. Wilczyca spojrzała w zamyśleniu w stronę ciemnych zarośli, po czym minąwszy ognisko podeszła bliżej. Oczy jej poddanych jarzyły się w ciemnościach, otaczając ją z każdej strony jak mur. Patrząc na nich, dziewczyna nie odczuwała już strachu, czy niepewności, tylko ogromną odpowiedzialność, jaka na niej ciążyła. Jeśli towarzyszył jej wtedy lęk, to był on tylko związany z chęcią jak najlepszego spełnienia się w swoim obowiązku. _

_- _Tej nocy…_ – krzyknęła głośno _– ujawniło się we mnie zwierzę, które swoją decyzją zaszczepiliście w mym sercu. Tej nocy otrzymałam Medalion, który teraz z dumą noszę na mojej piersi. Ale tej nocy wydarzyło się coś jeszcze. Teraz… – _Cassie wskoczyła zwinnie na obrośnięty mchem, zwalony pień drzewa, tak, by móc lepiej widzieć otaczające ją morze drzew_ – … rozpoczął się wasz czas! Te słowa, które przed chwilą wypowiedziałam nie są puste, tylko pociągają za sobą ogromne zobowiązanie. Teraz macie prawo wymagać ode mnie całkowitej ochrony, a ja muszę jej wam udzielić jak tylko moje zdolności mi na tą pozwolą. Pamiętajcie o tym! Gdziekolwiek będziecie, cokolwiek się nie zdarzy, ktokolwiek stanie wam na drodze – zawołajcie mnie, a przybędę tak szybko, jak będę mogła. Powiedzieliście już, że gotowi jesteście mi służyć, więc teraz ja wam mówię – gotowa jestem służyć wam, teraz i zawsze! Pamiętajcie o tym! Czas Canis Lupus… Jest waszym czasem!

Szklanka Remusa wysunęła się powoli z jego dłoni, lecz chłopak nawet tego nie zauważył. Na szczęście zdążył już wcześniej opróżnić ją z soku, dzięki czemu nie musiał się martwić poplamionym łóżkiem. Zresztą, nawet jeśliby tak było, w tej chwili i tak nie zwracałby na to uwagi.

Cassie, której gardło zaczęło powoli odmawiać posłuszeństwa, duszkiem wypiła zawartość swojej szklanki i odstawiła ją na szafkę nocną.

- No… to by było z grubsza tyle. – wychrypiała po chwili. – Gaszenie ogniska i powrót już sobie daruję; mało to ekscytujące, a i tak niewiele z tego pamiętam.

- To by było z grubsza tyle. – powtórzył jej słowa Remus, wpatrując się z niedowierzaniem w Canis Lupus – Dziewczyno. Ja… nawet nie wiem, od czego zacząć. Mówił ci ktoś, że masz charyzmę?

Wzdrygnęła ramionami.

- Nie przesadzaj.

- Wygłosić takie przemówienie w wieku dziewięciu lat? – jęknął Lupin.

- Moje dzieciństwo skończyło się na dwa dni przed ósmymi urodzinami, Remusie, wszystko co potem, to służba. Uwierz mi, w tym… zawodzie… naprawdę szybko się dorasta. – odparła spokojnie. - Zresztą, dokładny plan Ceremonii znałam z ksiąg, zapoznawałam się z tym językiem już od dawna. Wtedy… po prostu powiedziałam to, co leżało mi głęboko w sercu, tylko… odrobinę dostojniej, niż mógłby to zrobić ktoś inny na moim miejscu.

- Odrobinę dostojniej. –podsumował Remus, patrząc na nią z ukosa – Tobie to już weszło w krew, co?

- Hm…? - spojrzała na niego niepewnie, częstując się kawałkiem placka.

- Umniejszanie swoich zdolności. – burknął – Nie pamiętam, żebyś kiedyś była z siebie zadowolona.

- Ach, ci władcy. – prychnęła, machając ostentacyjnie ręką – Takie to kapryśnie, trudno im dogodzić.

Mrugnęła do niego porozumiewawczo, a Remus zachichotał cicho.

- Niech ci będzie, ale i tak mnie nie przekonasz.

- Myślałam, że zamiast się ze mną przekomarzać, zapytasz mnie o to. – sięgnęła do kieszeni, a jego oczom ukazała się bransoletka, taka sama jak z opowiadań Cassie.

- To…?

Chwycił bransoletkę do ręki i przyjrzał się jej uważnie. Zbudowana była z wielu identycznych, krwistoczerwonych rombów otoczonych złotem. Gdy podniósł ją bliżej oczu dostrzegł we wnętrzu każdego z nich głowy przeróżnych zwierząt i magicznych stworzeń: hieny, lwa, jednorożca, słowika, węża…

- Hekinen. Zwany inaczej Bransoletą Mądrych Wspomnień. – wyjaśniła Cassie - Zawiera Wantimy wszystkich poprzednich władców. Noszony okazyjnie, ale zawsze na lewej ręce, ma naprowadzać na właściwe wybory, chronić przed pychą i zgubą. Wielu władców zakładało go w chwilach zwątpienia wierząc, że pomoże w podjęciu właściwych i roztropnych decyzji.

- Więc dlaczego nie nosicie tego tak często, jak Medalionu?

- Medalionu też nie noszę codziennie, bo choć chronię go zawsze wieloma zaklęciami, wolę zachować więcej ostrożności. – sprostowała Cassie - W każdym razie, przestrzega się przed zbyt częstym noszeniem Hekinen, gdyż gdy tak robiono, wielu władców przestało myśleć racjonalnie, opierając się na tak zwanej „opiece przodków". Wierzono, że cokolwiek zrobią, przyniesie to oczekiwane, dobre skutki. Przynajmniej za czasów Wafalme.

Chłopak zauważył, że Canis Lupus wymówiła to słowo z niesamowitą pogardą.

– Zresztą, za ich czasów wydarzyło się tak wiele, że można by napisać cały podręcznik. W każdym razie - to nie amulet szczęścia, Remusie i o tym należy pamiętać.

Chłopak skinął głową i przyjrzał się jeszcze raz bransoletce. Pośród dziesiątków małych koralików szukał tego jednego i w końcu jego wzrok padł na właściwy romb.

- Chanzo. – wyszeptał, wpatrując się w mądre oczy pantery. – To jego, prawda?

- Mieliśmy tylko jednego Panthera Pardus. – przyznała – I to by Założyciel.

Chłopak jeszcze przez chwilę przyglądał się bransolecie, po czym z ociąganiem, drżącą ręką oddał go Canis Lupus. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się i wstając schowała ją do kieszeni.

- Zdaje się, że na mnie już czas, Remusie. – powiedziała w końcu, podchodząc do okna – Mam nadzieję, że dzisiejsze zadośćuczynienie cię zadowoliło.

Spojrzał na nią znacząco, a Cassie zachichotała.

- W taki razie dobranoc. Dam ci znać, jak zaplanujemy jakiś CLubbing.

To powiedziawszy zwinnie wyskoczyła przez okno i po chwili, drugi raz w ciągu tego dnia, Remus dostrzegł na niebie odlatującą śnieżną sowę. Z westchnieniem odszedł od okna i opadł na łóżko. Setki wizji i obrazów pojawiało się teraz przed jego oczami: ogień, wilk wyłaniający się spośród szarozielonego dymu, klęczący Shouri, mała dziewczynka, stojąca na czele wszystkich zwierząt i magicznych stworzeń na całej ziemi… i Cassie. Stojąca przy jego oknie, ubrana w błękitny sweter, wesoła „córeczka tatusia"

Chłopak parsknął. Chyba nigdy nie uda mu się pogodzić tych widoków.

Nagle coś sobie przypomniał i prędko usiadł na łóżku. Rozejrzawszy się po pokoju, sięgnął w końcu w stronę leżącej na jego szafce nocnej książki. Jednak zamiast zabrać się za czytanie, spojrzał na tylną okładkę i przeczesał wzrokiem wypowiedź samego autora.

„…_wilki i ludzie… miasto i dzicz… dwa różne światy, z pozoru nie do pogodzenia… zachowanie tak trudnej równowagi jest jednak możliwe…"._ Lunatyk prychnął krótko i odrzucił książkę na łóżko.

- A co ty wiesz o równowadze. – mruknął pod nosem, wyciągając się wygodnie na łóżku. – Byłeś kiedyś w LupusCLubie?

Po czym, uśmiechnąwszy się złośliwie pod nosem, zamknął oczy, gotowy na kolejną serię niespotykanych obrazów.


	14. Tajemnica Leili

_Kochana Lily,_

_Mam nadzieję, że dobrze spędziłaś święta, a Petunia za bardzo nie uprzykrza Ci życia. Przy okazji dziękuję za zestaw miotlarski – jest odjazdowy, mój Zmiatacz już dawno tak dobrze się nie prezentował. Mam nadzieję, że mój prezent też Ci się spodobał. Gdy spojrzałam na tę książkę od razu pomyślałam o Tobie. _

_Jeśli chodzi o mnie, to niestety muszę wraz z Mikiem wrócić wczesnej do Hogwartu. Rodzice jadą odwiedzić naszą rodzinę z Japonii i planują powrót na tydzień po rozpoczęciu drugiego semestru, więc sama rozumiesz, że ta opcja odpada. _

_Może posprzątam naszą sypialnię na Wasz powrót? Tak, wiem, że mi nie wierzysz, ale pamiętaj, co sama zawsze mówisz - nigdy nie wiadomo, co mi strzeli do głowy. Proszę, przekaż tę wiadomość dziewczynom jak się już znajdziecie na peronie. Nie chciałabym, żebyście się niepotrzebnie martwiły. _

_Już za Wami tęsknię. _

_Całusy, _

_Leila. _

Ruda skończyła czytać list i spojrzała znad pergaminu na obserwujące ją przyjaciółki. Sue zagryzła wargi i potrząsnęła delikatnie głową. Leila po prostu nie dawała jej szans, by zapomnieć o swoich przypuszczeniach. Nagły wyjazd do Japonii, o którym nic wcześniej nie wiedziała, kończący się akurat wtedy, gdy musiałaby już być w Hogwarcie? Jej rodzice przecież doskonale znają termin przerwy świątecznej, na pewno zaplanowaliby wakacje tak, żeby ich dzieci mogły spokojnie wrócić do szkoły. Pani Carter nie chciała przecież, by Leila i Mike zapomnieli o swoich korzeniach.

Sue i Lily nie podzieliły się z resztą dziewczyn swoimi podejrzeniami, choć Cassie doskonale wiedziała, o czym te dwie myślą. Widziała przecież wzrok Sue, gdy ta ujrzała zadrapania Leili, dokładnie w tym miejscu, w którym Cassie miała swoje po walce z wilkołakiem. Widziała jak nie raz przypatrywała się Leili z ukrycia, myślami będąc daleko. Widziała też znaczące spojrzenia, jakie wymieniała nie raz z Lily, przez co wywnioskowała, że Sue musiała się z nią podzielić swoimi spostrzeżeniami. _Zbiegi okoliczności zrujnują mi życie – _westchnęła w myślach zrezygnowana. _– I jak tu nie wierzyć w przypadki? _

- Czyli jest tam już od tygodnia, tak? – zapytała w końcu Jess, przerywając niezręczną ciszę – Biedna dziewczyna. Pewnie zanudziła się na śmierć.

- Nie przesadzaj, w Hogwarcie zawsze znajdzie się ktoś, z kim można porozmawiać, a nasza Leila ma znajomych prawie na każdym roku i w każdym domu oprócz Slytherinu. – zaoponowała Cassie – Poradzi sobie.

_Choć pewnie miała niewiele czasu nawet na tych znajomych._ – dodała w duchu.

- Znając ją cały czas grała w Quidditcha – stwierdziła Sue, siląc się na beztroski ton. – Z tego co słyszałam, połowa jej drużyny została w tym roku na święta.

Czuła się podle okłamując przyjaciółki, ale nawet nie wiedziała jak miałaby zacząć tę rozmowę. Cassie również wolała sobie nie wyobrażać momentu, w którym oficjalnie usłyszy powiązanie jej wyczynów z postacią Leili. Modliła się tylko, żeby sekret jej przyjaciółki wyszedł na jaw zanim Sue zrobi z niego spisek na skalę światową.

Westchnąwszy w duchu, wyjrzała przez okno Hogwart-Ekspresu. Świąteczna przerwa minęła jej wyjątkowo szybko i zaskakująco spokojnie. Mogła wraz z Jakiem wypocząć przez całe dwa tygodnie, organizując krótkie CLubbingi lub spotykając się z Shourim tylko w kwestii zdania końcowego całorocznego raportu, ewentualnie przejrzenia sytuacji jej poddanych na świecie. Dziewczynie wydawało się, że ledwie wczoraj stawała w drzwiach domu Potterów, zastając swoich rodziców od stóp do głów umazanych brudem. Tu zaś siedziała w powrotnym pociągu, mając świeżo w pamięci żegnającą ją Kaki.

- Dopiero latem?_ – jęknęła, opuszczając uszy _- Będę tęsknić, Cassie.

Kicek zareagował o wiele bardziej… dostojnie, jednak Cassie nie dała się już oszukać jego manierom.

_- _Trzymaj się, maleńki_. – swoim zwyczajem potarmosiła mu sierść, śmiejąc się na widok jego wzburzenia. _

_- _Na razie._ – mruknął, otrzepując się ostentacyjnie – _I powodzenia.

_Mrugnęła do niego porozumiewawczo i poszła w kierunku drzwi. Dotykała już klamki, gdy usłyszała dochodzący spod ściany głos królika._

-Cassie?

- Tak?_ – zapytała, obracając się._

- Uważaj na siebie, dobrze?

_Uśmiechnęła się ciepło i skinęła głową. _

- Obiecuję.

Te kilka dni po wakacjach lub przerwie świątecznej były zawsze najtrudniejsze dla Canis Lupus. Mimo faktu, iż widywała swoje pociechy tylko dwa razy do roku związała się z nimi naprawdę mocno, więc po każdym takim rozstaniu odczuwała ich brak dwa razy silniej niż zazwyczaj.

- Niech to… - jęk Rudej wyrwał ją z ponurych rozmyślań i po chwili, zgodnie z przypuszczeniem dziewczyny, w drzwiach stanęli rozradowaniu Huncwoci.

Chłopaki swoim zwyczajem przyszli, by zapewnić im rozrywkę niemalże do końca podróży. Cassie, jako dobra starsza siostra oszczędziła Jamesowi zdumionego spojrzenia, gdy bez słowa zajął miejsce obok niej. Jak gdyby nigdy nic przywitała się też z Remusem, doskonale odgrywając pierwsze spotkanie po dwóch tygodniach rozłąki. Krótki, przelotny uśmiech przebiegł przez jego twarz gdy kiwał jej głową na powitanie. Mógłby przysiąc, że mrugnęła oczami o setną sekundy szybciej, niż powinna.

- Gdzie Leila? – zapytał Łapa bez ogródek, rozsiadając się na swoim miejscu.

- W Hogwarcie. – odpowiedziały chórem dziewczyny, a Huncwoci wymienili zdumione spojrzenia.

Ruda westchnęła zrezygnowana i wyjęła list.

- I nic wam wcześniej nie mówiła? – zdziwił się James, gdy Lily skończyła czytać – To chyba trochę… nie w jej stylu.

Dziewczyna uniosła brwi, słysząc troskę w głosie Rogacza. Najwyraźniej wszelkie wyższe uczucia z jego strony wciąż były dla niej nie lada zaskoczeniem.

- To BARDZO nie w jej stylu. – skorygowała go Jess. – Z drugiej strony różne wypadki się zdarzają.

- Święta w Hogwarcie też nie są przecież takie złe. – stwierdził Syriusz, wzdrygając ramionami – Zresztą, Gwiazdkę spędziła z rodziną, a to najważniejsze.

- Tak czy siak, to już jej trzecia przerwa świąteczna w szkole. – oznajmiła Cassie, krzyżując ręce na piersiach – Nie wierzę, żeby źle się tam czuła.

To była tylko chwila zaskoczenia. Odgryziona przez niego kończyna czekoladowej żaby zamiast wpaść do przełyku, utknęła gdzieś poniżej nagłośni. Remus zakaszlał, czując drastycznie zmniejszony dopływ tlenu. Widząc duszącego się przyjaciela, Syriusz uderzył go w plecy tak mocno, że Sue i Jess skrzywiły się jednocześnie.

- Masz mu pomóc, nie go dobić. – mruknęła Lily, spoglądając niepewnie na Lupina.

Na szczęście, kawałek czekoladowej żaby znalazł wreszcie właściwą drogę, a Lunatyk spojrzał załzawionymi oczami na Łapę.

- Dzięki, stary. – jęknął – Jak się nie wyprostuję, zaniesiesz mnie do Hogwartu.

James i Peter zarechotali jednocześnie, a Remus spojrzał ukradkiem na Cassie.

_Dzisiaj?_ – jęknął w duchu – _Jedenasta?_

Wykradanie się w pierwszy dzień po przerwie świątecznej było czystym szaleństwem, gdyż zwykle wtedy Huncwoci, pełni sił i energii szykowali się na wieczorną imprezę. Oczywiście, mógł ich łatwo uśpić, jednak nie to najbardziej go martwiło.

_- Niesamowite, Remusie. Ale to naprawdę może się udać. _

_- Potrzebuje twojej pomocy, Shouri. _

_- Oszukać Canis Lupus? _

_- Nie nazwałbym tego tak. Ja po prostu… _

_- Rozumiem. Podaj tylko datę. _

Więc jednak nie dziś; Remus jęknął w duchu. Miała tak pomyśleć. Miała uznać to za zbyt nieodpowiedzialne, miała nie zapowiadać żadnego spotkania, nie na dziś. Nie miał wiele czasu, a nagłe CLubbingi brutalnie okrajały ten przeznaczony na realizację jego pomysłu. Musiał wszystko odwołać.

Opracowując w głowie nowy plan działania i dumając przy okazji nad swoją dolą i niedolą, wsłuchiwał się w opowieść Jess na temat denerwujących wybryków Charliego w trakcie przerwy świątecznej.

Ich wzrok spotkał się tylko chwilę. Dałby sobie głowę uciąć, że nim spojrzała z powrotem na przyjaciółkę, kąciki jej ust nieznacznie zadrżały.

* * *

- Co to była za reakcja, co?

Zaśmiał się cicho i pokiwał głową.

- Zaskoczyłaś mnie, naprawdę.

- Służba nie wybiera, Remusie. – zachichotała.

Jednym susem wskoczył na parapet, gotowy do dalszych dyspozycji.

- Nie, nie. – powiedziała szybko – Zakameleonuj się i idź szybko do Pokoju Życzeń. Jake już tam czeka, ja dojdę do ciebie na czwartym piętrze, jasne?

- Jasne. Mogę wziąć przy okazji pelerynę Jamesa, co ty na to? – zaproponował, wskazując ręką na kufer przyjaciela. – Jest naprawdę niezła.

Zamyśliła się na chwilę. Jako jedyna z dziewczyn wiedziała o istnieniu peleryny-niewidki i mogła się już nie raz przekonać, że działa wyjątkowo dobrze.

- Jeśli niepokoisz się o siłę twojego zaklęcia, to ją weź. – powiedziała w końcu – Ale moim zdaniem spokojnie poradzisz sobie bez niej. W święta opanowałeś zakameleonowanie do perfekcji, więc nie powinno być problemu.

Remus poczuł się mile połechtany tą pochwałą. Rzeczywiście, CLubowe treningi w święta nie tylko poszerzyły jego znajomość czarów, ale i podszlifowały moc rzucanego przez niego Zaklęcia Kameleona. Chłopak zauważył, że to stosowane przez członków LupusCLubu było o wiele mocniejsze, od tego, które używali pozostali czarodzieje. Collinsowie wyjaśnili mu szybko, jak znacznie zwiększyć moc zaklęcia, tak, by czarodziej nawet podczas ruchu był całkowicie niezauważalny. Okazało się, że nieznaczna zmiana formuły może rzeczywiście czynić cuda.

- Ale musiałeś najpierw nauczyć się normalnego zaklęcia. – wyjaśnił Jake - Żeby coś ulepszyć, trzeba mieć podstawy.

Toteż Remus postanowił tego dnia zaufać swoim czarom i kilka minut później wymknął się z dormitorium zostawiając w kufrze nietkniętą pelerynę Jamesa. Bezszelestnie przeszedł na czwarte piętro, po czym przystanął na chwilę, oczekując na Cassie.

- Jestem. – cichy, ledwo dosłyszalny szept dotarł do jego lewego ucha, a delikatny oddech Canis Lupus podrażnił jego kark.

Remus jęknął w duchu – mimo, że znał zdolności Cassie już nie od dziś, wciąż go zaskakiwała. Nawet Zaklęcie Kameleona nie stanowiło dobrej ochrony przed jej czułymi zmysłami. Cassie zaśmiała się cicho, jakby odgadując jego myśli.

- Masz charakterystyczny zapach. – oznajmiła mu po chwili, gdy byli już w połowie drogi do Pokoju.

Remus spojrzał zaskoczony w stronę miejsca, z którego dochodził jej głos, lecz w odpowiedzi znów usłyszał jej śmiech. Przekradli się szybko do Pokoju Życzeń; tam, rozsiadłszy się wygodnie w fotelu, czekał na nich Jake.

- Co się dzieje? – zapytał Remus, zdejmując z siebie zaklęcie – Jakieś kłopoty?

Chłopiec przekrzywił głowę, tak, by spojrzeć na stojącego za nim Lupina.

- Nic z tych rzeczy. – odparł.

Lunatyk dopiero teraz zauważył, że Jake cały ten czas bawił się różdżką. Spojrzał krótko na Cassie, upewniając się, czy jego przypuszczenia są słuszne.

- Tak, Remusie, pora na dalsza część nauki.

- Jakieś nowe zaklęcia? – zapytał Lupin ochoczo.

Od czasu, gdy zaczął uczęszczać na CLubbingi zauważył, że jego apetyt rósł w miarę jedzenia. Magia, zwłaszcza ta władców, choć skomplikowana była również niezwykle fascynująca.

Collinsowie jednak zaprzeczyli.

- Nie tym razem. – oznajmił Jake - Dziś zaczniemy coś o wiele trudniejszego, dlatego nie możesz zrażać się porażkami.

Lupin uniósł brwi; ta przemowa jakoś nie napawała go optymizmem, podobnie jak poważna mina Jake'a.

- To znaczy?

- Oklumencja. – odparł krótko chłopiec.

Lunatyk poczuł, jak zasycha mu w ustach. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę ze stopnia trudności, jakiemu za chwilę będzie musiał sprostać. Mimo, iż już od pierwszego spotkania LupusCLubu wiedział, że czeka go na nauka tej umiejętności, zawsze odkładał ją w myślach na bliżej nieokreślone „potem", tłumacząc się małym doświadczeniem. Niestety, to „potem" przyszło zaskakująco szybko.

- Jake jest mistrzem oklumencji. – powiedziała spokojnie Cassie, siadając na sofie.

- Ty pewnie też. – mruknął Remus.

- Nie. - odparła pogodnie – Nie mam pojęcia, jak to działa.

Lunatykowi opadła szczęka.

- Przynajmniej nie w praktyce. – dodała po chwili, uśmiechając się na widok miny Lupina.

- Ale jak…?

- Bo widzisz, Remusie… ona nie musi jej znać. – wyjaśnił powoli Jake. – Umysł władców zwierząt broni jakaś dziwna, bliżej nieokreślona bariera. Nawet sam Lord Voldemort nie mógłby jej złamać. To magia nieznana współczesnym czarodziejom. Myśli i pamięć Cassie są poza zasięgiem wszelkich zaklęć. Patrz.

Bez ostrzeżenia odwrócił się w stronę siostry i krzyknął _„Obliviate!"._ Strumień zielonego światła pomknął w stronę dziewczyny, która nawet nie próbowała się bronić. Remus poruszył się nerwowo; Cassie przymknęła oczy, czując, jak zaklęcie spływa delikatnie po jej ciele, po czym podniosła nieco głowę i spojrzała z uśmiechem na Lupina.

- I …?

- Mam ci wyrecytować daty urodzin wszystkich moich przyjaciół, Remusie Johnie Lupin? – zapytała, uśmiechając się figlarnie – Czy wierzysz mi na słowo?

- To…. niesamowite – wydukał w końcu. – Ty…

- … musiałabym strasznie irytować Voldemorta, co? Król legilimencji i te sprawy. – odparła, mrugając do niego porozumiewawczo.

Jake zaśmiał się cicho.

- Lepiej, żebyś go nigdy nie irytowała, siostrzyczko. To mogłoby się źle skończyć… – urwał na chwilę, patrząc na nią z zastanowieniem – … przynajmniej dla jednego z was.

- Nie zamierzam, Jake. – odparła spokojnie, kładąc się na sofie. – Wystarczy mi przykładów jego gniewu; ale nie po to się spotkaliśmy, prawda?

Chłopiec skinął głową i popatrzył z powrotem na Remusa.

- Oklumencja. – zaczął – To jedna z najtrudniejszych sztuk w świecie czarodziejskim. Jak ją opanujesz, staniesz się w pełni wiarygodnym członkiem LupusCLubu, nie mniej jednak – tylko od ciebie będzie zależało, czy będziesz potrafił ją użyć w prawdziwym życiu. Zamknięcie umysłu wymaga stalowych nerwów i maksymalnego skupienia, bez względu na to, w jakiej sytuacji się znajdujesz. Tu nauczę cię wszystkiego, co musisz wiedzieć o oklumencji, pamiętaj jednak, że te lekcje odbywają się w bezpiecznym pokoju z ludźmi, którzy nie życzą ci śmierci. Kiedyś jednak może się tak zdarzyć, że podczas walki będziesz musiał jednocześnie bronić dostępu do ciała i umysłu. To jest możliwe, jednak wyjątkowo trudne do skoordynowania.

Lupin pokiwał powoli głową, czując, jak serce tłucze mu się w piersi. Siedząca na sofie Cassie uśmiechnęła się do niego łagodnie, chcąc najwyraźniej dodać mu otuchy. Odwzajemnił gest, jednak nie był pewien, czy wyglądał dość wiarygodnie.

- W sztuce oklumencji najważniejsze jest oczyszczenie umysłu. – oznajmił Jake – Ze WSZYSTKIEGO.

- Wszystkiego? – powtórzył niepewnie Lupin.

- Myśli. Wspomnień. Emocji. Potraktuj każdą z nich jak nić, po której intruz może dojść aż do samego kłębka. Przykładowo: jeśli podczas naszych ćwiczeń będziesz na mnie zły za to, że nie daję ci odetchnąć, a ja złamię twoją barierę, ten gniew będzie dla mnie odpowiednim punktem startowym. – Jake urwał na chwilę, widząc, że Remus nie do końca podąża za jego tokiem myślenia.

Chłopiec nie wiedział jak dokładnie i zrozumiale przekazać istotę legilimencji – dla niego oczywistej, dla teoretyków – kompletnie niezrozumiałej. Po raz kolejny w swoim krótkim życiu młody Collins odczuł niedoskonałość słów, jednak nie zamierzał się tak szybko poddawać. Westchnąwszy głęboko, zebrał myśli i spokojnym głosem tłumaczył dalej:

- Gniew będzie najsilniej odczuwany w twojej głowie w chwili mojej penetracji, zagłuszając inne uczucia, wspomnienia i myśli, więc będę mógł się go łatwo… _uczepić_. Od niego zaś szybko dojdę do samej przyczyny: dlaczego jesteś zły? Bo nie daję ci odpoczynku. W czym? W treningu oklumencji. Po co ją trenujesz? By chronić tajemnice LupusCLubu. Czym jest więc LupusCLub… ?

Jake uniósł brwi, a Remus powoli pokiwał głową.

- Dlatego właśnie każdy kto kiedykolwiek praktykował legilimencję nie nazwie jej czytaniem w myślach. Umysł jest zbyt złożony, emocje i wspomnienia gromadzone w nim są na zupełnie różnych poziomach ekspresji, a wydobywanie ich nie można porównać do otwarcia książki. Rozumiesz teraz?

Lunatyk przytaknął w milczeniu.

- Dlatego właśnie tak ważne jest, byś wyzbył się wszelkich emocji i zepchnął wspomnienia na dalszy plan. Im lepiej je zamaskujesz, im głębiej w umyśle ukryjesz, tym trudniej będzie mi je wydobyć, a ty oprzesz się działaniu mojego zaklęcia. Podczas naszych ćwiczeń, kiedy nie będę szukał odpowiedzi na konkretne pytania, w twojej głowie najpewniej pokażą się setki chaotycznych wspomnień. Dopiero jeśli będę próbował się któregoś uczepić, wszystko ułoży się w chronologiczną całość. Obiecuję jednak, że nie zamierzam tego robić – postaram się zapewnić ci w tym wszystkim maksimum prywatności.

- Jasne. – mruknął Remus pod nosem.

Nic nie było jasne. Wszystko było przerażająco skomplikowane, jednak Lupin nie zamierzał pokazać po sobie jak bardzo się boi. Jake wycelował różdżką prosto w chłopaka i powiedział cicho:

- Oczyść umysł. Wyzbądź się emocji.

- Tylko spokojnie. - dodała Cassie, widząc blednącą twarz Remusa – Weź kilka głębokich oddechów i zamknij oczy.

Lunatyk posłuchał jej rady i spróbował się wyciszyć. Wciąż jednak nie do końca wiedział JAK ma zablokować umysł - nie myśleć o niczym? Ale czy chcąc nie myśleć nie myśli o tym, by nie myśleć? Remus jęknął w duchu: to się robiło zbyt skomplikowane. A może to będzie jego sposób na legilimencję – tak zagmatwa przeciwnika swoimi przemyśleniami, że ten zrezygnuje z dalszej penetracji? Chłopak wątpił jednak, by taki czarodziej jak Voldemort dał się zwieść rozterkami egzystencjalnymi swojej ofiary. A może rozbawiłby go na tyle, że zdążyłby w tym czasie uciec i uniknąć wydania tajemnicy LupusCLubu?

Lupin zganił się w duchu.

Zamiast zablokować umysł, obmyśla nierealny plan wymknięcia się ze szponów Czarnego Pana. To na pewno nie pomoże mu w obronie przed zaklęciami Jake'a.

_Nic nie myślę. Nic nie czuję. Nie boję się. _

- Gdy policzę do trzech…

_Chyba jednak się boję. _

- … rzucę na ciebie zaklęcie. Twoim zadaniem jest jak najdłuższe niedopuszczenie mnie do twoich myśli. Gotowy?

_Nie. _

Skinął głową.

- Raz…

_Nic nie myślę… _

- Dwa…

_To się nie może udać… _

-Trzy…

_Nic nie myślę… _

- _Legilimens!_

Fala barw i dźwięków spadła na niego tak niespodziewanie, że krzyknął zdumiony.

Dostaje list do Hogwartu… spogląda na matkę szczęśliwy i widzi, jak jego rodzice wymieniają zaniepokojone spojrzenia. Dumbledore odwiedza ich dom, a mały Remus obserwuje go uważnie ze szczytu schodów. Jedenastoletni James Potter wyciąga do niego rękę, przedstawiając się z zawadiackim uśmiechem. Greyback zbliża się do niego, szczerząc kły… Jest coraz bliżej… woła ojca, ale ten go nie może usłyszeć...

- NIE!

Klęczał na podłodze w Pokoju Życzeń, drżąc na całym ciele, a zimny pot spływał obficie po jego twarzy. Podniósł powoli głowę spoglądając na Jake'a; chłopiec opierał się o fotel, patrząc na Lupina z mieszaniną strachu i współczucia. Remus przerzucił wzrok na Cassie. Dziewczyna stała tuż przed kanapą, patrząc to na jednego, to na drugiego. Najwyraźniej kilka sekund temu zerwała się na równe nogi, widząc przerażenie jej młodszego brata.

- Co się… ?

- Może jutro dokończymy, co? - mruknął Jake słabo.

Widział już ataki wilkołaka. Widział nie raz, jednak nigdy nie taki. W oczach Greybacka nie było miejsca na szaleństwo i dzikość, jakie z reguły towarzyszyły tego typu napaściom. On był przeraźliwie wyrachowany i … szczęśliwy. Wiedział, że zada ból… cieszył się, że to zrobił i karmił się strachem dziecka, które przed sobą widział. A Remus… Jake do tej pory słyszał w uszach jego krzyk. Ten sam mały chłopiec, który wtedy wołał swojego ojca, klęczał teraz przed nim, nie mogąc się podnieść.

- Nie. – głos Lupina był wyjątkowo stanowczy, choć wciąż słaby. – Żadnych forów, Jake.

Nie mów mi, że boisz się dużego, złego wilka.

- To nie wilk mnie w nim przeraził, Remusie. – odparł cicho chłopiec.

- Nie, pewnie nie. – stwierdził Lunatyk z zastanowieniem – Za to ten we mnie ma teraz coś do powiedzenia.

Chłopak podniósł się powoli na nogi i otrzepawszy ubranie z kurzu, wyprostował się i spojrzał Collinsowi prosto w oczy.

- Żadnych forów, Jake. – powtórzył – Nie w LupusCLubie. Ja nie zrażam się swoimi niepowodzeniami, więc… chyba będziesz musiał wytrzymać kolejną dawkę wspomnień. Uwierz mi, że ja ze swojej strony postaram się zredukować ją do minimum.

Jake uśmiechnął się blado i spojrzał na siostrę. Cassie, która cały ten czas przyglądała się w milczeniu Remusowi, rozłożyła tylko ręce.

- Jest dorosły, braciszku. Wie, co robi.

Jake westchnął cicho i skinął głową.

- W takim razie… próbujemy dalej. – podszedł w stronę Remusa i wyciągnął różdżkę - Na trzy. Raz…dwa…trzy… _Legilimens!_

_Obronię się. _

* * *

Po powrocie ze świątecznej przerwy, hogwartczyków zastało mroźne powitanie zarówno ze strony pogody, jak i planów nauczycieli na nadchodzący miesiąc. Krótkie dni stycznia przemijały więc jeden za drugim, niezauważone w natłoku pracy i obowiązków. Temperatura na dworze spadała drastycznie, dając się we znaki każdemu, kto tylko wystawił nos poza zamek. W najmroźniejszych tygodniach oficjalnie odwołano treningi Quidditcha, co Rogacz przyjął z prawdziwym bólem, mimo wyraźnych zastrzeżeń Leili, że jeśli tylko spróbuje wygnać ich na boisko w taką pogodę, ona odeśle go w kawałkach do Skrzydła Szpitalnego. Ta zaś, po gorącym powitaniu dziewczyn pierwszego dnia po feriach, szybko powróciła do swojego nowopowstałego trybu życia i pojawiała się w dormitorium z coraz mniejszą częstotliwością. Gdy odpadła jej wymówka w postaci treningu, przestała się nawet kłopotać z wymyślaniem nowej, tylko warczała na każdego, kto próbował naruszać jej spokój niezręcznymi pytaniami. Podczas gdy Lily i Sue godzinami rozwodziły się nad możliwymi przyczynami jej zachowania, Remus z trudem godził obowiązki ucznia, prefekta i CLubowicza wraz z wprowadzaniem w życie swojego nowego planu.

_- Miałem wyjątkowe szczęście, że Jake tego nie zauważył. Ale to niczego nie zmienia, Shouri, jeśli… _

_- Wiem. Obrazy powstające w twojej głowie są chaotyczne, Jake może, ale nie musi tego zobaczyć. Używaj myślodsiewni. Ćwicz oklumencję, dniem i nocą, w każdej wolnej chwili. W ostateczności skupiaj się na innych wspomnieniach, by wyprzeć i zagłuszyć te. To ograniczy ryzyko do minimum. Nawet jeśli przez myśli Jake'a przejdzie krótka wizja z naszego spotkania, może ją uznać za zwykły CLubbing. _

Więc Remus ćwiczył, gdy tylko nadarzyła się ku temu okazja, „w każdej wolnej chwili", tych jednak, jak na złość miał coraz mniej. Nim się obejrzał styczeń zbliżał się ku końcowi, a on przeszedł już wiele CLubbingów poświęconych oklumencji, z których jak na razie wyszedł zwycięsko. Przynajmniej pod względem ukrycia pewnych wspomnień, choć tak po prawdzie nie był pewien, ile w tym wypadku zawdzięczał sobie, a ile zwykłemu szczęściu.

W obliczu problemów LupusCLubu sprawy codziennego życia wydały mu się nagle dziwnie błahe, toteż gdy któregoś dnia dziewczyny zaczepiły Huncowtów w sprawie prezentu dla Lily, Remus poczuł się tak, jakby ktoś wylał mu nagle kubeł zimnej wody na głowę. Wtedy też dotarło do niego, jak szybko w tym roku minął mu styczeń. Zbliżał się 30.

- Mamy całkiem niezły pomysł. – zaczęła Jess, wyciągając z torby gazetę – Moglibyśmy się zrzu…

- Dziewczyny, nie obraźcie się, ale my już mamy dla niej prezent. – James przerwał jej w pół słowa i mrugnął do nich łobuzersko.

- Macie? – zdziwiła się Cassie, unosząc brwi.

- Mamy? – szepnęli jednocześnie Remus, Syriusz i Peter.

- Oczywiście, że mamy. – odparł Rogacz pewnie, nadeptując przy okazji na nogę Łapy.

Podczas gdy jego przyjaciel puszczał w stronę Pottera siarczystą wiązankę, James zajął się przepraszaniem Cassie, Sue i Jess, zaznaczając, że jeśli jeszcze kiedyś wydarzy się taka sytuacja, nie omieszka poinformować je wcześniej. Leila nie uczestniczyła w tej rozmowie, gdyż jak zwykle zajęta była innymi sprawami, twierdząc, iż dziewczyny doskonale poradzą sobie bez niej.

- Zwariowali? – mruknęła Cassie pod nosem, gdy oddaliły się już na odpowiednią odległość – Oni przecież nigdy…

- Zwariowałeś? – syknął Remus Jamesowi do ucha, gdy dziewczyny były już wystarczająco daleko – My nigdy…

- Nie martw się. – odparł spokojnie Rogacz. – Nie ośmieszę nas.

- Ośmieszę? – warknął Łapa – Dla mnie ona może się śmiać do woli, niech się tylko nie zacznie drzeć jak to ma w zwyczaju.

- James. – podchwycił od razu Lunatyk – Lily ma… nieco odmienny gust niż ty. To są jej urodziny, nie lepiej będzie…

- Wiem, co robię. – uciął Potter. – Jak wrócimy do dormitorium to wam pokażę.

Trójka Huncwotów wymieniła niespokojne spojrzenia.

- CO on nam pokaże?- szepnął Peter z przerażeniem w oczach.

- Prezent, baranie. – mruknął Łapa – A ja i tak sądzę, że to zły pomysł.

- Słyszałem. – oznajmił głośno James.

- Bardzo dobrze. Może w końcu to do ciebie dotrze.

Remus westchnął zrezygnowany. Nauczył się już, że uporu jego przyjaciela nie sposób złamać, więc powoli godził się z faktem, że dobry humor Lily w jej urodziny był cokolwiek… zagrożony.

Zdanie zmienił jeszcze tego wieczoru.

- Ty… co?

Był jedynym Huncwotem, który coś z siebie wydukał, gdy James skończył opowiadać swoją historię. Glizdogon patrzył na przyjaciela z szeroko otwartymi oczami, Łapa zaś miał wyjątkowo głupi wyraz twarzy, gdy z przekrzywioną głową łypał na trzymany przez Rogacza prezent.

James wyszczerzył zęby.

- Czyli, że możecie się pod tym podpisać?

- My… - zaczął Peter niepewnie, spoglądając na Syriusza.

- … nie mamy prawa. – odparł Black ostro – Nie, stary, ja tego nie zrobię. Ja nic…

- W przypadku dziewczyn byłoby dokładnie tak samo. – burknął James, chowając prezent do kufra.

- Niekoniecznie. – zaoponował Remus – Nie sadzę, żeby one wymyśliły coś takiego.

- Nie doceniasz ich. – stwierdził Rogacz spokojnie. – Zresztą, mniejsza. To prezent od nas, koniec kropka.

- Nie do końca cię rozumiem. – powiedział powoli Black – Dlaczego właściwie nie dasz go sam?

Potter zawahał się na chwilę.

- Bo to prezent od NAS. – mruknął, idąc w stronę łazienki – Właśnie dlatego.

Bezceremonialnie zamknął za sobą drzwi, tak, że wmontowana w nie szybka zadrżała nieznacznie.

- Wiecie, co mnie bawi? – zapytał Syriusz po chwili ciszy – To jest mój kumpel.

* * *

- Już myślałam, że nie zauważyłeś mojej wiadomości.

- Przepraszam. Dziś trudno było ich zagonić do dormitorium.

- Mówisz jak prawdziwy pasterz.

- Pasterz-wilkołak? To brzmi dumnie.

Zaśmiali się równocześnie.

Minęło już kilka dni od rozmowy Huncwotów na temat prezentu dla Lily, a Remus wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć w pomysłowość przyjaciela. Dumając nad tym tego dnia omal nie przegapiłby znaku od Cassie, szybko jednak zreflektował się i z powrotem skupił na sprawach LupusCLubu.

Chłopak odszedł od drzwi i zbliżył się do kanapy. Cassie siedziała już na jednym z foteli, patrząc na trzaskający w kominku ogień. Jedno spojrzenie na Pokój dało mu jasno do zrozumienia, co go czeka. Z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy usiadł vis a vis Canis Lupus i poczęstował się jedną z wystawionych czekoladowych żab.

Cassie zachichotała na widok jego miny.

- Możesz mnie informować wcześniej, wtedy też załatwię trochę przekąsek. – zaoferował ochoczo.

- Spokojnie, ja również znam drogę do kuchni. – odparła rozbawiona – A skrzaty nie potrafią mi odmówić.

- One ni… - urwał w pół słowa, patrząc na nią tak, jakby zobaczył ją pierwszy raz w życiu – Wiedzą?

- Oczywiście. – oznajmiła spokojnie. – Tak samo jak wiedziały to gobliny w Gringotta, gdy ujrzały mnie podczas pierwszej wizyty. Jednak z nimi poszło mi o wiele… łatwiej, przynajmniej pod pewnym względem. Skrzaty przez pierwszy kwadrans nie chciały wstać z podłogi. Gdy je prosiłam, żeby się podniosły, robiły się tylko jeszcze bardziej zakłopotane.

Remus zaśmiał się cicho. Hogwarckie skrzaty odnosiły się z szacunkiem do każdego ucznia, więc ich reakcja na widok Canis Lupus musiała być rzeczywiście ciekawa.

- Każde magiczne stworzenie wie? – zapytał po chwili.

Skinęła głową.

- Każde zwierzę i magiczne stworzenie. – wyjaśniła. – One znają tę legendę i zawsze rozpoznają władcę. Nigdy go też nie zdradzą; nawet, jeśli go nie uznają.

- Co takiego? - Remus sądził, że się przesłyszał.

- Powiedz centaurom, że mają władcę człowieka, a nie wyjdziesz żywy z Zakazanego Lasu. Goblinom też się to nie uśmiecha, tak jak wilkołakom. Z wampirami już jakoś się układa… rzecz jasna mówię o tych całkowicie dzikich, a nie takich, które uległy transformacji w trackie swojego życia.

- Jak na przykład ja?

- Na przykład. – przytaknęła – W takim wypadku tylko w momencie, gdy przybierasz postać wilkołaka czujesz ode mnie tę moc, prawda? Ale gdybyś nie wiedział kim jestem, nie do końca potrafiłbyś zidentyfikować bijącą ode mnie aurę. Tak było w przypadku tego młodego wilkołaka, który zaatakował Sue w trakcie pełni. Nie wiedział kim jestem, choć instynkt kazał mu czuć przede mną respekt.

- Cofnął się… - Remus przywołał do siebie wspomnienia historii sprzed kilku miesięcy – Tak mówiono.

- Wystraszył się. Mimo to jednak był zbyt rozjuszony, by spokojnie odejść. Musiałam nad nim… popracować. Jednak schodzimy troszkę z tematu - o kłopotach z moimi poddanymi opowiem ci później, dziś… chciałabym żebyś do końca poznał naszą historię. A zwłaszcza jej niechlubne strony.

- Wafalme…? – zapytał Remus, unosząc się na siedzeniu.

Ta nazwa przewijała się już tak długo, a on do tej pory nie wiedział dokładnie, kim byli. W natłoku CLubbingów, treningów i problemów codziennego życia zapominał o tym, jednak ten temat ciągle powracał, rodząc coraz więcej pytań.

- Mimo, że właściwie dzięki nim poznałeś moją tajemnicę, nie mogłam opowiedzieć ci o nich od razu, bez pewnego wprowadzenia w nasz świat. Teraz jednak wiesz już dość, a ja mogę kontynuować moją opowieść.

Usiadła wygodniej na fotelu i wzięła łyk wody. Jej gardło odchorowało ostatni taki CLubbing i Cassie nie podejrzewała, żeby dziś miało być inaczej.

- Tak więc, gdy Chanzo odkrył już swoją moc i nauczył się nad nią panować, całe dnie poświęcał na wyprawach i pomocy zwierzętom, mniej więcej tak jak my teraz, z tym, że on rzecz jasna nie musiał się przejmować szkołą, czy ukrywaniem swojej tajemnicy przed bliskimi. Historia jego głosi, że krótko przed, jak on to ujął, „wyruszeniem w świat", ostatni raz odwiedził swoją wioskę, by na zawsze pożegnać rodziców. Ile im powiedział – nie wiadomo, nie mniej jednak nie podejrzewam go o zbyt wielką wylewność w sprawach naszego królestwa. Chanzo wiele lat poświęcił swoim poddanym, tylko swoim poddanym zaznaczam, wędrując z Akwanzą po całym świecie, pomagając zwierzętom i magicznym stworzeniom i doskonaląc swoje umiejętności. W końcu jednak, gdy podczas jednej ze swoich wypraw zawędrował aż do Grecji, spotkało go coś całkiem… niespodziewanego.

Remus uniósł brwi, widząc delikatny uśmiech na twarzy Cassie.

- To znaczy…?

- Zakochał się. Jego wybranka, Nila, była służącą w jednym z bogatych, czarodziejskich rodów, mieszkających na obrzeżach Aten. Naszego Założyciela naprawdę trafił grom z jasnego nieba – kiedy czytałam jego dziennik, w którym opisywał ich pierwsze spotkanie to… no, cóż. – zaśmiała się cicho - Może i nie miał talentu literackiego, za to natchnienie ogromne. W każdym razie, Chanzo ujrzał ją, gdy wracała z targu, niosąc świeże owoce dla swoich państwa. Pod postacią kota włóczył się wtedy po mieście, odpoczywając nieco po niedawnej walce z nielegalnymi handlarzami rogów jednorożców. Nila również zwróciła na niego uwagę, chociaż wtedy urzekła ją tylko jego zwierzęca forma.

Cassie zachichotała cicho.

- Chanzo był w siódmym niebie, gdy do niego podeszła i zaczęła go głaskać. Jeszcze tego samego dnia wieczorem zakradł się do ich ogrodu i gdy ujrzał Nilę, zaczepił ją i zaczął z nią rozmawiać. Z początku bardzo się go wystraszyła, w końcu ówcześni czarodzieje, których horyzonty były o przecież wiele szersze niż mugoli, nieczęsto widywali czarnych. Chanzo jednak przekonał ją do siebie i od tego czasu odwiedzał ją niemalże co wieczór. Nie muszę chyba mówić, co dalej się stało.

- Uciekła z nim? – zapytał Remus zaciekawiony.

- Dopiero trzy lata później. Nila była wyjątkowo wierna swojej rodzinie, choć ci wcale nie traktowali jej szczególnie dobrze. W tamtych czasach skrzatów domowych było niewiele, toteż rodziny czarodziejskie miały ludzkich służących, tak jak mugole. Dziewczyna dopiero po roku znajomości z Chanzo, który w tym czasie często ją opuszczał, poznała jego prawdziwą twarz. Założyciel wracał do niej niemalże po każdej misji, a ona, jak tylko mogła, wymykała się z domu by spędzać z nim czas. W końcu jednak Chanzo dopiął swego i pomógł Nili uciec. Odtąd towarzyszyła jemu i Akwanzie w każdej wyprawie, poznając lepiej świat zwierząt i magicznych stworzeń. Kilka lat po jej ucieczce, Nila wydała na świat syna, Kastora, który stał się prawowitym dziedzicem królestwa swojego ojca. Nim jednak to się stało, para podczas jednej ze swoich wypraw zawitała ponownie do Grecji, a tam… cóż uratowali życie nie tylko poddanym Chanzo.

Remus uniósł brwi, zaskoczony.

- To znaczy?

- Wędrując wieczorem do jednej z wiosek w poszukiwaniu noclegu, napotkali na włóczącego się między domami, zapłakanego chłopca. Dziecko mogło mieć nie więcej niż 4 lata i z jego słów zrozumieli jedynie, że jego rodzice umarli, zabici jakąś nieznaną chorobą.

- Przygarnęli go? – zapytał Remus powoli.

Cassie przytaknęła.

- Nila bardzo pragnęła dać mu nowy dom, a i sam Chanzo nie wyobrażał sobie, by zostawić chłopca bez opieki. Jednak przygarnięcie Herpona i narodziny Kastora wymusiły na nich nowy styl życia – powrócili więc do Afryki, ojczyzny Założyciela, by tam, z pomocą Akwanzy stworzyć dla Nili i jej synów nowy dom. Lata mijały, Chanzo starzał się, a Kastor dorastał, gotów przejąć obowiązek ojca. Z dnia na dzień ujawniały się w nim nowe moce, a zwierzęta traktowały go z takim samym szacunkiem, jak Założyciela. Powoli przychodził czas na nowego władcę, a Kastor sprostał postawionemu sobie zadaniu równie dobrze, jak jego ojciec. Pozostał tylko jeden problem.

- Herpon? – domyślił się Lunatyk – Był zazdrosny?

- Dokładnie. – potwierdziła Cassie – Herpon niewiele pamiętał z czasów, gdy mieszkał z rodzicami, uważał się więc za prawowitego syna Chanzo. Uważał, że skoro jest starszy, władza powinna przejść na niego, nie na Kastora. Chanzo długo znosił jego wyrzuty, a że kochał swojego przybranego syna równie mocno, co swego pierworodnego, chciał by i on potrafił porozumiewać się ze zwierzętami tak, jak Kastor i Założyciel. Legenda głosi, że po długim namyśle Chanzo zwrócił się do zwierząt z prośbą, by pozwoliły Herponowi zrozumieć język choćby jednego gatunku. Jego poddani zgodzili się na taką umowę, a szczęśliwy Założyciel oznajmił synowi dobrą nowinę. Pozwolił mu także wybrać, z którymi zwierzętami będzie chciał się porozumiewać, tak, by moc ta była w pełni zgodna z marzeniami Herpo. Czy naprawdę muszę mówić, jaki gatunek wybrał?

Remusowi opadła szczęka.

- Chyba nie…

- Dokładnie w ten sposób powstała mowa węży. Herpon Podły, bowiem tak znasz go na kartach historii, był pierwszym wężoustym czarodziejem na świecie i choć ta cząstka mocy władców nie zadowalała go zbytnio, starał się ją jak najlepiej wykorzystać. To właśnie on stworzył pierwszego bazyliszka w nadziei, że będzie to jedyne stworzenie na świecie posłuszne jemu, nie Kastorowi. Całe życie czuł, że jest w cieniu brata, cale życie starał się z nim konkurować, toteż zgłębiał tajniki magii, o której Kastor nawet nie chciał słyszeć.

- Czarnej magii?

Cassie skinęła głową.

- Był naprawdę potężnym czarnoksiężnikiem, choć nigdy nie wyzbył się kompleksu mniejszości. Mimo to jednak nikomu nie wydał tajemnicy Kastora, choć zaraz po śmierci Chanzo opuścił brata twierdząc, że nie chce mieć z nim wiele wspólnego. Swoją historię idealnie podkolorował mówiąc, że ze swoją mocą się urodził, a węże najprawdopodobniej obdarowały go ją z szacunku do jego potęgi.

- Trochę to dziwne, nie uważasz? – zapytał Remus z zamyśleniem – Gdyby wydał Kastora mógłby się idealnie zemścić, a jednak milczał.

- Też tak na początku myślałam. – oznajmiła Cassie – Ale teraz już go rozumiem. Mimo wszystko Herpon miał szacunek do Chanzo, który uratował mu życie, a poza tym… jeśli „zapominał" o istnieniu władców, mógł wreszcie wykreować swoją historię. Urodzony wężousty…. Rozumiesz, Remusie? Wreszcie był wyjątkowy. Nie myślał o tym, że gdzieś w świecie istnieje człowiek, który ma władzę nad wszystkimi zwierzętami i magicznymi stworzeniami. Wtedy liczył się tylko on, on i jego zdolności… a właśnie tego Herpon pragnął przez całe życie.

- Czyli chcesz mi powiedzieć… - zaczął Lupin po chwili – … że gdyby Chanzo z Nilą nie przygarnęli wtedy tego chłopca…

- … Slytherin mógłby mieć równie dobrze gekona w godle, tak. – odparła, uśmiechając się lekko – A Voldemort stworzyłby cokolwiek inny mroczny znak, chyba, że jego zamiłowanie do węży nie wynika tylko z posiadanych umiejętności. Te biedne zwierzęta wydały na siebie straszny wyrok tamtego dnia, naprawdę.

Remus poczuł się tak, jakby cały świat stanął na głowie. Oczywiście, nie raz słyszał o zdolności Slythierina do porozumiewania się z wężami, a kiedyś czytał nawet o Herponie, nigdy jednak nie podejrzewał, że ich umiejętności mają TAKIE źródło. Teraz to wszystko wydawało mu się oczywiste, co więcej, Remus nie mógł się nadziwić, dlaczego wcześniej nie zadawał sobie takich pytań. Herpon był wężousty… _i już_, Slytherin był wężousty… _bo tak_, Voldemort jest wężousty… _taki się urodził_, dlaczego Lupin nigdy nie zastanawiał się nad pochodzeniem tej zdolności?

_Na TO i tak bym nie wpadł._ – pomyślał w duchu, spoglądając na Cassie, która z uwagą przyglądała się milczącemu koledze.

- No a … - zapytał po chwili Lunatyk słabym głosem – Co w takim razie z Wafalme?

Nie był do końca pewien, czy jest gotów na kolejną rewelację, ale wolał spędzić następne minuty na słuchaniu opowieści Canis Lupus, niż biciu się z własnymi myślami.

- Właśnie. – podchwyciła Cassie, zmieniając nieco pozycję na fotelu. – Niedługo zacznie się ich historia. Jak możesz się domyślać, władza Chanzo przechodziła z ojca na syna przez wiele pokoleń, a oni przekazywali sobie nie tylko swoje zdolności, ale także doświadczenie i historię. Potomkowie Akwanzy zawsze służyli władcom pomocą i radą, sporządzali w trakcie ich życia raporty z wypraw, pisali dzienniki, a ci bardziej uzdolnieni nawet wiersze na cześć panujących. Niestety, z czasem, zaczęło przychodzić coś jeszcze, coś, co zaczęło ich prowadzić do niechybnej zguby.

- To znaczy? – zapytał Remus niepewnie.

- Duma. – powiedziała Cassie twardo – Z pokolenia na pokolenie rodzili się coraz bardziej pewni siebie i upojeni swoją mocą władcy. Z czasem, oprócz Medalionu zaczęli tworzyć pozostałe insygnia – koronę, berło, płaszcz, własny miecz. Poprzedni władcy używali oręż Chanzo, a był to tak naprawdę zwykły miecz odebrany w trakcie walki z rzymskimi namiestnikami, który Założyciel odrobinę… ulepszył. Ich następcy już twierdzili, że nie chcą go niszczyć, więc dla każdego kolejnego władcy wykuwana była nowa broń. Jak się pewnie domyślasz, była ona o wiele bardziej okazała od tej, którą władał Chanzo. Stworzenie pozostałych insygniów również było wyjątkowo pracochłonne. Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że uszycie takiego płaszcza zajmowało kilka lat? Wyszywany złotą nitką, miał na sobie drobne hafty z postaciami milionów zwierząt i magicznych stworzeń. Jednak nawet to im nie wystarczyło - w końcu przyszedł czas na nadanie sobie nazwy. Same imiona ich nie zadowalały. Wantima to nie było to. Musieli skupić się pod jednym nazwiskiem, musieli stworzyć swój potężny ród, by dać sobie poczucie wspólnoty. Toteż za czasów Felis Concolor, dwunastego władcy po Założycielu, powstała nazwa Wielki Ród Wafalme.

Cassie nakreśliła różdżką w powietrzu znak doskonale znany Remusowi z kart księgi Torresa. Wpisane w okrąg „W" oplecione dwoma różami.

- Królewskie kwiaty na królewskim godle. – powiedziała Canis Lupus z prawdziwym obrzydzeniem. – Wafalme szybko ulegli ludzkim stereotypom. Zaczęli wierzyć, że najpotężniejszym ze zwierząt jest lew, a zwierzęta o białej sierści są piękniejsze i bardziej warte podziwu od pozostałych. Bez względu na to, jaką mieli Wantimę, zawsze przyjmowali jej białą formę, nawet w trakcie nocnych akcji, kiedy to powinni myśleć przede wszystkim o dobrym maskowaniu. Wielu w trakcie Ceremonii zarzekało się, że w dymie powinien pojawić się lew, a nie ich prawdziwe zwierzę serca. Wierzyli, że są w stanie oszukać swoją duszę, wmawiając sobie upragniony wynik. Żeby było śmieszniej, prawdziwy Panthera Leo pojawił się dopiero za czasów Władców Wybranych i sam nie uważał się za lepszego od swoich poprzedników. W każdym razie… Wafalme nie poprzestali na dorobieniu insygniów czy głupich ludzkich przesądach… Rozpoczęli budowę pałacu. Trzy pokolenia pracowały nad jego ukończeniem, aż wreszcie stanął po środku dżungli, chroniony ledwie kilkoma marnymi zaklęciami, ogromny pałac pełen komnat, popiersi i ozdób, w ich mniemaniu piękny, w rzeczywistości – zupełnie bezużyteczny. Zwierzęta i magiczne stworzenia zeszły nagle na drugi plan, ich problemy stały się błahostkami, a władcy, zamiast im pomagać, zaczęli od nich _wymagać. _Nie dbali już o ochronę swojej tajemnicy, nie dbali tak naprawdę o nic i choć chlubili się swoją historią, sami nie wnosili do niej nic… nic oprócz ostrzeżenia. Mijało wiele lat i wiele pokoleń. Wydawałoby się, że już nic nie podźwignie naszego urzędu i jedynym ratunkiem będzie odebranie nam danej przez zwierzęta mocy… choć jak się okazuje, to wcale nie jest takie proste.

Wtedy właśnie narodził się Acinonyx Jubatus, 29 władca po Założycielu. Mimo, iż z początku uległ stereotypom Wafalme, z wiekiem ujrzał wreszcie to, czego nie chcieli lub nie potrafili zobaczył inni władcy – ich całkowitą deprawacje, całkowite… uczłowieczenie. Wafalme niczym nie przypominali już Chanzo z jego misją, której poświęcił niemalże całe życie, a Jubatus wreszcie to zrozumiał. Wtedy zrobił coś, za co wszyscy Wybrani do tej pory mają do niego ogromny szacunek. Coś, co nie pozwala nam nazwać go członkiem Rodu Wafalme.

- Czyli…?

- Zrzekł się władzy.

- CO?

Cassie skinęła głową.

- Wielka Reforma Jubatusa jest jednym najważniejszych dokumentów w naszej historii. Oddaje tam władzę na powrót zwierzętom, twierdząc, że cytuję „_Tak, jak zawołały Wielkiego Założyciela, tak niechaj i teraz wołają innych, by ci nie zrobili tego, co ja i mój ród zrobiliśmy – by nie uczłowieczyli swego stanowiska, by nigdy nie zapomnieli po co tu są i przede wszystkim – kim są.". _Od tej pory więc władza nie miała przejść na jego syna, tylko pozostać u naszych poddanych, którzy doskonale wiedzą komu i kiedy ją podarować. Niestety, tego samego dnia, kiedy Jubatus zrzekł się władzy przed wszystkimi zwierzętami i magicznymi stworzeniami, jego syn Juya zginął tragicznie w pożarze lasu. Była to wyjątkowo sucha pora i jedna iskra wystarczyła, by zająć wielkie połacie. Jua, u którego moce zaczęły się dopiero ujawniać nie potrafił sobie poradzić i zginął wraz z otaczającymi go zwierzętami.

Cassie umilkła na chwilę, przypominając sobie wydarzenia z ostatnich miesięcy.

- Przynajmniej taką wersję wydarzeń znali Wybrani aż do listopada tego roku.

Remus drgnął. Teraz przyszedł czas na tę część historii, której sam był naocznym świadkiem.

- W rzeczywistości Jua wcale nie zginął. Doskonale wiedział, co planuje jego ojciec, a jako prawdziwy Wafalme wolał poświęcić życie kilkudziesięciu zwierząt, które zginęły w upozorowanym pożarze lasu niż wrócić tego dnia do zamku i tak jak ojciec zrzec się resztek mocy, która w nim została. Tego dnia uciekł na zawsze od ojca wierząc, że uda mu się ochronić tę moc, która w nim została i kiedyś odebrać to, co – jak twierdził – mu się należy.

- Ale… - Remus spojrzał na nią z zastanowieniem – Jak można uciec zwierzętom? Przecież one…

- Są wszędzie. – dokończyła za niego Cassie - Widzą, słyszą i _czują,_ aoszukanie tych wszystkich zmysłów naraz wykracza poza możliwości współczesnego czarodzieja. To prawda, Remusie. Jednak Wafalme posunęli się naprawdę daleko. W trakcie swojego panowania stworzyli Eliksir Neutralizujący – substancję, która pozwala zneutralizować do zera zapach danej osoby. Oszukanie wzroku i słuchu to nie problem, prawda? Z eliksirem Neutralizującym Jua, jako prawdziwy czarodziej, mógł zniknąć z powierzchni ziemi.

Remusowi opadła szczęka.

- Chcesz powiedzieć, że…

- Przez te wszystkie lata od panowania Jubatusa w ukryciu rozwijała się latorośl Rodu Wafalme. Za czasów Elephas Maximus, 36 władcy Wybranego, Wafalme najprawdopodobniej po raz pierwszy… podnieśli głowę, że tak to ujmę. Żyjący wtedy potomek Juy wyśledził ówczesnego władcę i uknuł plan, dzięki któremu stary żebrak odkrył częściowo naszą tajemnicę. Ten sam żebrak, wykończony, przerażony i wyniszczony setką rzuconych na niego zaklęć spotkał potem w karczmie Torresa, jednak najwyraźniej usłyszał i ujrzał więcej, niż Wafalme by sobie tego życzyli.

- _„Złe… złe…mówią, że złe…"_ – powtórzył jak w transie Remus, przypominając sobie słowa legendy.

Cassie przytaknęła.

- Musiał jakimś cudem podsłuchać rozmowę władcy na temat Wafalme. Być może jakoś skojarzył ten symbol, dlatego naszkicował go wtedy na serwecie. Mimo wszystko Wafalme częściowo osiągnęli swój cel – nasza tajemnica ujrzała światło dzienne. Choć jest legendą, mało znaną i tak nieprawdopodobną, że może być tylko czytana dzieciom na dobranoc, _zaistniała_, a to już dla nas poważny problem. Wafalme wierzyli, że taka porażka sprawi, że Elephas zrezygnuje z władzy lub też, że zostanie mu ona odebrana, nie jestem pewna – w każdym razie nic takiego się nie stało. Zapewne jeszcze nie raz próbowali małego buntu, być może podjudzali Gobliny do walk w czasie Wielkich Wojen, wszystko po to, by utrudnić rządy Wybranych, w końcu jednak jeden z nich zdecydował się na otwarty atak.

Remus czuł, jak serce tłucze mu się w piersi. Wiedział, że był o krok od całkowitego pojęcia jesiennych wydarzeń w Hogwarcie i zamierzał skupić się na każdym wypowiedzianym przez Cassie słowie. Widział, jak wyraz twarzy dziewczyny zmienia się w trakcie opowieści, jak rodzi się w niej zaciętość, ale zarazem i smutek na wspomnienie ofiar, jakie pochłonęła zemsta jej przeciwnika.

- Tego lata, na początku sierpnia zaczęło się dziać coś dziwnego. Odnotowaliśmy ogromne ożywienie kłusowników, lecz sposoby, w jakie zabijali zwierzęta dalekie były od tych… typowych. Z reguły przecież chodzi im o mięso lub futro, w każdym razie jakiś zysk, ci zaś sprawiali wrażenie jakby tylko zabijali. Robili to w sposób tak wyrafinowany i okrutny, że do tej pory mam przed oczami zmasakrowane ciała zwierząt. Co najdziwniejsze jednak nigdy nie pozostawał po nich żaden ślad… żaden, nawet najdelikatniejszy zapach, zupełnie, jakby nikogo tam nie było. Z czasem jednak ataki ograniczyły się do Ameryki Północnej, a z setek gatunków zwierząt kłusownicy poprzestali na jednym.

- Wilki. – powiedział cicho Remus, a Cassie skinęła głową.

- Dostawałam szału. Siedziałam tam bite trzy tygodnie, a zawsze przychodziłam za późno. Tego lata pogrzebałam wiele wilków, pożegnałam wielu przyjaciół i złożyłam wiele obietnic, których nie byłam w stanie dotrzymać. W końcu jednak udało mi się podjąć ich trop. Sama nie wierzyłam w swoje szczęście. Po tylu ofiarach, po tylu porażkach, wytropiłam ich siedzibę. Zabunkrowali się w starym domku w środku lasu. Byłam stuprocentowo pewna, że przeczesywałam ten teren nie raz i nie dwa, jednak wszyscy z nich okazali się mugolami, musiałam więc wykluczyć użycie jakichkolwiek czarów w celu ukrycia tamtej siedziby. Złapanie ich nie stanowiło dla nas większego problemu, a znalezione dowody wyraźnie wskazywały, że to ich szukałam. Niestety, w chatce było coś jeszcze…

Cassie przymknęła oczy, przypominając sobie wydarzenia tamtego dnia.

_- Wszystko w porządku? – Jake spojrzał niepewnie na siostrę, chodzącą jak w transie _

_po kryjówce._

_Krew spływała cienką strugą ze szramy na jej policzku, lecz Cassie nie zwracała na to uwagi. Kłusownicy już dawno leżeli nieprzytomni na podłodze, spętani wyczarowanym przez Jake'a sznurem. _

_- Coś tu jest nie tak… – mruczała pod nosem Canis Lupus. – Coś tu nie gra… _

_Przeszła do drugiego pomieszczenia i spojrzała uważnie na posłania. _

_- Ich jest więcej, Jake. _

_Odwróciła się w stronę brata i popatrzyła na leżącą na podłogę trójkę mężczyzn. _

_- Ale mówisz, że czułaś tylko tropy tych trzech, tak? – zapytał powoli. _

_- Przez ostatnie tygodnie nic nie czułam, mój węch przestał już być wiarygodny. – warknęła – Mówię ci, że ich jest więcej. _

_- W takim razie musimy tu zaczekać, nie ma innego wyjścia. Zaczaimy się i… Cassie? _

_Chłopiec urwał wpół słowa. Jego siostra stała jak wryta na środku pokoju, wpatrując się w coś, co leżało na jednym z łóżek. Rzuciwszy krótkie spojrzenie na spętanych kłusowników, Jake podszedł szybko do Cassie, by sprawdzić, co ją tak wystraszyło. _

_Nie zdążył się nawet zorientować. Canis Lupus drgnęła nagle, jakby coś w końcu wyrwało ją z transu._

_- Niech to szlag. – szepnęła pod nosem z przerażeniem i deportowała się z trzaskiem. _

_Chłopiec spojrzał zaskoczony na miejsce, gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą stała, po czym przeniósł wzrok na łóżko. _

_Na jednym z koców, pośród starych rzeczy, leżały mugolskie zdjęcia dużej wilczej watahy. _

- Od razu rozpoznałam watahę Lakoty. – powiedziała Cassie bezbarwnym głosem – Ale nie zdążyłam uratować jego dzieci. Hasira, bowiem tak nazywał się ten potomek Juy, doskonale to sobie zaplanował. Wywabił mnie z ukrycia posługując się mugolskimi kłusownikami. Podporządkował ich sobie czarami i ukrył Eliksirem Neutralizującym. Wiedział, że władca zwierząt i magicznych stworzeń na pewno pojawi się na każdym miejscu zbrodni. Gdy poznał moją Wantimę mordował tylko wilki. Kiedy znudziło mu się bawienie ze mną w kotka i myszkę pozwolił mi złapać trzech… pozostałych zaś wysłał, by zabili tak bliską mi watahę.

Urwała na chwilę, a Remus spojrzał na nią ze współczuciem. Widział, ile bólu sprawiało jej wspominanie tych wydarzeń i czuł się poniekąd winny, że to przez niego. Cassie jednak wpatrywała się twardo przed siebie i kontynuowała swoją historię.

- Oddaliśmy kłusowników w ręce mugolskiej policji, odpowiednio modyfikując im pamięć, jednak wtedy stali się dla Hasiry pewnym zagrożeniem, gdyż mogliby wydać go przed czasem. Wafalme doskonale wiedział, że w dniu ich złapania nie będziemy mieli czasu na penetrację ich umysłów, jednak gdy znajdowali się już w więzieniu, mogliśmy się tam bez trudu włamać. Kilka dni później zabił ich więc, pozorując zatrucie jadem kiełbasianym. Chociaż pozorując to może nie to słowo, gdyż to morderstwo było naprawdę szyte grubymi nićmi – specjalnie rzecz jasna, żebyśmy wiedzieli, że maczał w nim palce ktoś z naszego świata. „Zabawa" trwała dalej.

- Więc ten wilkołak to też jego sprawka? On go nasłał?

- Nie, to akurat czysty przypadek. – wyjaśniła – Jak już mówiłam, ten wilkołak był młody, niedawno przemieniony, zawędrował tu w trakcie pełni najprawdopodobniej dlatego, że Hogwart był jedynym znajomym mu miejscem. Ludzi nienawidził z założenia; obwiniał ich za to, kim się stał, bardziej nawet niż innych wilkołaków. Kettleburn i Sue pojawili się po prostu w niewłaściwym miejscu i o niewłaściwej porze. Niemniej jednak nasza walka była Hasirze jak najbardziej na rękę – wskazała mu dokładnie, do której szkoły uczęszcza Canis Lupus. To zaś dało mu możliwość dalszego działania i pozostawienia tych znaków.

Remus słuchał z otwartymi ustami jak Cassie opowiadała mu o swoich nocnych wędrówkach w poszukiwaniu mordercy wilka, jak z czasem odkryła, że znakiem na jego piersi było godło Wafalme, o ich podejrzeniach co do interpretacji znaku. Wreszcie, jak spędzali z Jakiem długie godziny nad rozgryzaniem runów, jak zrozumieli tylko hagalę, jak Cassie zauważyła, że jej brat miał poważne trudności z przerysowaniem wszystkich znaków…

- Ale co w końcu sprawiło, że odkryłaś, że to Wafalme? – zapytał, podekscytowany.

- Właściwie to… Jess. – odparła rozbawiona. – Nie wiem czy widziałeś jak przyszła kiedyś do nas błagając, byśmy pomogły jej z pracą domową. Miała znaleźć powiązania między wydarzeniami historycznymi, a wróżbami jasnowidzów i opisać to w wypracowaniu. W końcu zgodziłyśmy się jej pomóc i każda z nas dostała swój przydział książek do przejrzenia. Tak się stało, że w mojej, całkiem przypadkiem trafiłam na zdjęcie, które okazało się wyjątkowo pomocne.

_Siedziała wsparta nad książką, czując, jak powieki same jej się zamykają. Noce poszukiwań, dnie rozmyślań, a teraz jeszcze to… Cassie nie miała nic przeciwko przyjacielskiej pomocy, ale nie w sytuacji, kiedy jej własne królestwo waliło jej się na głowę. _

Ukręcę jej łeb._ – myślała w duchu – _Po co wybrała durne wróżbiarstwo?

_Przewróciła kartkę i spojrzała na kolejną stronę._

_Ekstra. Jeszcze to. – mruknęła, widząc na stronie zdjęcie Torresa. _

_Próbowała zagłębić się w tekście, ale literki skakały jej przed oczami i nie mogła się skupić na słowach. Westchnęła zrezygnowana i spojrzała z powrotem na zdjęcie. _

Nie zrobił kariery w pisaniu legend to przerzucił się na dziennikarstwo._ – pomyślała kpiąco – _To się nazywa…

_Urwała nagle czując, jak serce podochodzi jej do gardła. _

_Niemożliwe. Tyle razy patrzyła na to zdjęcie, nie mogła tego nie zauważyć. _

_Czarodziej jeszcze raz się poruszył, odsłaniając lepiej ramię. W tej chwili Cassie naprawdę cieszyła się, że spuszczone włosy zasłaniają jej niemalże całą twarz. _

Myśl racjonalnie…_ – powtarzała w duchu gorączkowo, słysząc kołatanie serca w piersi – _Może ci się wydawać.

– _Cas, nie śpij! _

_Zareagowała instynktownie, w ułamku sekundy przystosowując się do sytuacji. _

_Idealnie odgrywając znudzenie i niezadowolenie, podniosła głowę i spojrzała na przyjaciółkę. _

_- Jak zgadłaś? – mruknęła, ziewając_.

_- Od dziesięciu minut nawet nie przewróciłaś strony, to nie było trudne. Myślisz, że jak się zasłonisz włosami, to nie zgadnę? Sądziłam, że komu jak komu, ale tobie to łatwiej pójdzie. Przecież lubisz czytać książki, nie? _

_- Nie takie. – zmrużyła oczy dla lepszego efektu zmęczenia – Ale czego się nie robi dla przyjaciół. _

_Lily zachichotała. _

Dobra, skup się. Za jakiś czas opuścisz ich towarzystwo, pobiegniesz do biblioteki, wypożyczysz tę samą książkę i powiększysz to zdjęcie. _– instruowała się tak, jakby mówiła do osoby trzeciej, jednak to pozwalało jej wziąć się w karby –_ Jake jest w pokoju, za jakiś czas dam mu znać, że musimy się spotkać.

_Jess znowu szturchnęła Cassie. Dziewczyna zaklęła w duchu, poirytowana, lecz niczego nie dała po sobie poznać. _

_- Zostaw, może bym miała proroczy sen. – mruknęła, udając, że tłumi ziewnięcie._

Musi się udać…

- Gdy w końcu dorwałam Jake'a długo nie chciał mi uwierzyć, ale przedstawiłam mu odpowiednie dowody. W dniu zniknięcia Juy z magazynu władców ubyło dziesięć fiolek Eliksiru Neutralizującego, przepis i składniki potrzebnego do jego wytworzenia, co wyjaśniałoby, jak jego potomkowie ukrywali się przez te wszystkie lata. Dokładna archiwizacja Wafalme tego dnia wyjątkowo mi się przydała. Poza tym, zrozumiałam wreszcie, czym były zapisane na błoniach runy.

- Arinatsu? – zapytał Remus z niedowierzaniem.

- Hasira miał prawdziwy talent do okaleczenia tego języka. Musiałam się porządnie wysilić, żeby zrozumieć, co tam było napisane. W końcu jednak to odczytałam. _Sehikan._ Czekam.

- Ostatecznie cię wyzwał… - powiedział Lupin cicho.

- A ja przyjęłam to wyzwanie. Tej nocy wyjęłam oręż Chanzo i tak uzbrojona poszłam do lasu. Wiedziałam, że się pojawi. Jego przedstawienie dobiegło końca.

- Walczyłaś z nim?

- Zabiłam go. – powiedziała chłodno.

Remus drgnął, słysząc te słowa. W tej chwili Cassie przypominała mu bardziej tę dziewczynę, którą ujrzał w niej kiedy przesłuchiwała go na początku grudnia. Beznamiętnie opisała mu ich walkę i moment, w którym poderżnęła gardło lwa swoim mieczem. Wyjaśniła, że oddała jego ciało Shouriemu, który pochował potomka Juy niedaleko zamku Wafalme, jako ostatniego członka ich rodu. Mimo tego wypranego z uczuć głosu Lupin nie wierzył, by Cassie nigdy nie myślała o tej walce. Zabicie człowieka, nawet tak podłego jak Hasira, musiało zostawić jakiś ślad w jej psychice. Canis Lupus była doskonałym aktorem, więc chłopak mógł się tylko domyślać, co naprawdę działo się w jej sercu.

- Wtedy moje kłopoty się skończyły… Dostałam cudowne dwa tygodnie sielanki, a potem… - spojrzała przelotnie na Remusa, a kąciki jej ust uniosły się nieco – Potem przyszedłeś ty.

Lunatyk uśmiechnął się z zakłopotaniem.

- Rozumiesz już, dlaczego każdy Wybrany tak gardzi tą nazwą? – zapytała po chwili – Wafalme dość brutalnie pokazali nam, jak przerost dumy niszczy nawet największy urząd. Uczłowieczenie… to najgorsza rzecz jaka może się wydarzyć na tym stanowisku. Nie zrozum mnie źle, Remusie, ale nie ma nic gorszego niż ludzka pycha i Wafalme byli na to żywym dowodem.

Chłopak pokiwał głową w milczeniu. Jak zwykle po takim CLubbingu miał w głowie wielki mętlik, a setki różnych obrazów przesuwało się przed jego oczami bez szczególnej chronologii. Jubatus zrzeka się władzy… Chanzo i Nila przygarniają do siebie małego chłopca, przodka Slytherina i Lorda Voldemorta… Cassie staje pośród watahy Lakoty, patrząca wprost na zdewastowane ciała jego dzieci… biały lew upada na ziemię, drżąc w przedśmiertnej konwulsji.…

- Wszystko gra?

Remus podniósł wzrok. Na szczęście dla niego Canis Lupus znów stała się jego Cassie, troskliwą, spokojną i całkowicie… _dobrą._

- Tak, oczywiście. – odparł po chwili – Muszę sobie to wszystko… poukładać.

Uśmiechnęła się do niego ciepło i poklepała go po ramieniu.

- Zbliża się druga. – powiedziała po chwili. - Jeśli nie masz do mnie żadnych pytań, musimy się zbierać.

- Pójdź pierwsza. – zaproponował – Ja kwadrans po tobie, będzie bezpieczniej.

Cassie spojrzała na niego z ukosa. Remus doskonale wiedział, że przekradnięcie się we dwójkę do Pokoju Wspólnego nie sprawi im większych problemów, zwłaszcza, gdy już tak dobrze opanował Zaklęcie Kameleona. Canis Lupus zrozumiała, że chłopak chce pobyć chwilę sam, więc nie skomentowała tego w żaden sposób.

- W takim razie dobranoc, Remusie.

Podeszła powoli do drzwi i wyciągnęła różdżkę.

- Cassie?

Odwróciła się, spoglądając na Remusa pytająco.

- Co takiego?

- Jak myślisz, dlaczego zwierzęta nie odebrały Wafalme władzy zanim Jubatus się jej zrzekł?

Dziewczyna zamyśliła się na chwilę.

- Też się nad tym zastanawiałam. Być może szanowały nas na tyle, że obdarowały nas mocą, której tylko my sami jesteśmy się w stanie zrzec. Albo cierpliwie czekały, aż władcy sami zrozumieją, co zrobili. Musisz pamiętać, że mówimy o zwierzętach, nie o ludziach. One, gdy raz komuś zaufają, potrafią być wierne mimo wielu błędów z twojej strony. Szanowały i kochały Wafalme chociaż oni już dawno przestali szanować je. Zaufanie, Remusie, stało się naszym największym brzemieniem. Przynajmniej dla tych z nas, którzy potrafili je zrozumieć.

To powiedziawszy opuściła Pokój Życzeń, zostawiając Lupina sam na sam ze swoimi myślami.

* * *

- To by było na tyle. Możecie już zmykać.

Profesor Caren uśmiechnął się do nich zawadiacko i machnął ręką w stronę drzwi. Gryfoni wymienili krótkie spojrzenia, po czym zaczęli się zbierać. Ich nauczyciel Obrony Przed Czarną Magią uwielbiał grać nastolatka; wychodziło mu to wyjątkowo marnie, choć i tak lepiej od rozpaczliwych prób zapanowania nad klasą. Gdy tylko Huncwoci wyczuli, że profesor, wbrew stworzonym przez siebie pozorom, ma wyjątkowo uległy charakter, całkowicie zapanowali nad przebiegiem lekcji. Caren do tej pory nie naprawił jeszcze swojego pucharu uszkodzonego w trakcie wywołanej przez Łapę mini bitwy.

- Chwała Bogu. – mruknęła Leila pod nosem, pakując prędko książki do torby – Jestem…

- … już spóźniona. – weszła jej w słowo Sue, patrząc ponuro na przyjaciółkę – Pamiętasz chociaż, co dziś mamy za dzień?

Leila posłała jej mrożące krew w żyłach spojrzenie.

- Sugerujesz, że miałabym zapomnieć? – burknęła – Za trzy godziny będę do waszej dyspozycji. Teraz muszę tylko…

- … coś załatwić. – westchnęła Sue – Wiem.

Przyjaciółki podążyły wzrokiem za wybiegającą z sali dziewczyną, po czym spojrzały na podchodzą do nich Lily.

- Jest aż tak głodna? – zapytała Ruda, unosząc brew – Czy znowu omija lunch?

Milczenie dziewczyn dało jej jasno do zrozumienia, która odpowiedź była prawidłowa.

- Oczywiście. Głupie pytanie. – mruknęła. – Chodźmy już.

Po drodze nie odzywały się do siebie zbyt wiele. Sue wciąż dumała nad tym, czy Leila na pewno pojawi się na czas. Podczas popołudniowych zajęć Lily z numerologii miały przystroić dormitorium, by przygotować je na urodzinową imprezę. Rano złożyły solenizantce życzenia bez wręczania jej prezentu, chcąc wszystkie niespodzianki skumulować na ich małym przyjęciu. Na szczęście tym razem przyjaciółka ich nie zawiodła. Punkt czwarta pojawiła się w drzwiach sypialni, gotowa do pracy.

- Odebrałam już ozdoby od chłopaków, a James za chwilę przyniesie słodycze. - oznajmiła, odrzucając paczki na łóżko. – No, to do roboty!

Uwinęły się z tym nad wyraz szybko, tak, że w momencie, gdy Lily pojawiła się w drzwiach, wszystko zostało zapięte na ostatni guzik. Dormitorium było przystrojone, przekąski przygotowane, a dziewczyny gotowe do zabawy. Huncwoci zazwyczaj pojawiali się później i siedzieli o wiele krócej niż na urodzinach jej przyjaciółek, zdając sobie doskonale sprawę, że Ruda woli świętować bez nich. Tego dnia stanęli w drzwiach ich sypialni, jak zwykle kpiąc z magicznych zabezpieczeń, dopiero po jedenastej.

- Czy drogie sąsiadki mogą słuchać muzyki nieco ciszej, porządni obywatele już dawno śpią o tej porze! – zagrzmiał James, łypiąc na nie groźnie.

Dziewczyny zachichotały.

- Najlepszego, Lily. – powiedział Remus od wejścia, a ta uśmiechnęła się do niego pogodnie.

- Nie jesteśmy najlepsi w składaniu życzeń… - zaczął powoli Łapa – Może oprócz Lunia… - dodał, spoglądając z ukosa na Lupina – …ale…

- … przynieśliśmy coś dla ciebie i mamy nadzieję, że ci się spodoba. – wszedł mu w słowo James, a Ruda uniosła brwi.

Peter pokiwał gorliwie głową i wypchnął na środek Lunatyka trzymającego prezent.

- Nie śpiewa. – szepnął Potter konspiracyjnie, a Lily od razu przypomniał się moment, kiedy wręczał jej myślodsiewnię.

Jednakowoż wolała go bez publiki; wtedy właśnie pozbywał się swojego gwiazdorstwa.

Podziękowała jednak uprzejmie za paczkę i naglona prośbami przyjaciółek, od razu otworzyła.

- To… - zaczęła za zdumieniem, przyglądając się podarunkowi.

- Oryginalne wydanie _„Numerologii stosowanej",_ tak. – potwierdził Remus, widząc jej spojrzenie – Z własnoręcznym wpisem autora i jego notatkami. Kolekcjonerskie wydanie.

Ruda pisnęła z radości. Jess spojrzała niepewnie zza ramienia przyjaciółki, jakby nie mogła dopatrzyć się takiej niezwykłości na kilkuset stronach starej księgi.

- Jak… jak to znalazłeś? - wydukała w końcu, patrząc z zachwytem na Remusa.

- Ja? - chłopak spojrzał na nią ze szczerym zdziwieniem. – To nie był mój pomysł, Lily.

Ruda spojrzała na niego skonsternowana. Lupin zrobił nieznaczny gest w stronę stojącego obok Rogacza.

- Wiedziałem, że się tym interesujesz, to wszystko. – odparł spokojnie.

- To wszystko? – powtórzyła z niedowierzaniem – Dostać się do tej książki jest naprawdę trudno, jak…?

- Och, to proste. – odparł spokojnie – Na obozie mieliśmy miłośnika numerologii, więc poprosiłem go, żeby polecił mi jakąś… nietuzinkową książkę. Wymienił kilka, a na koniec dla żartów powiedział mi o tej. Złapałem trop i tyle.

- Pradziadek Rogatego też miał bzika na punkcie numerologii. Ponoć słynął z tego, że kupował każdą książkę na ten temat i sam miał mnóstwo własnych notatek i teorii. – wyjaśnił Syriusz, poirytowany lakoniczną wypowiedzą przyjaciela – Więc James jak tylko wrócił z obozu odwiedził swojego dziadka i zapytał, czy może przejrzeć jego strych. Nie znalazł książki, ale za to dokopał się do zdjęcia, na którym jego pradziadek stał tuż obok tego… jakmutam… autora.

- Collonella, tak. – wszedł mu w słowo Remus, spoglądając z ukosa na Łapę – Znalazł też ich listy, z których wynikało, że byli bliskimi przyjaciółmi, a Collonell obiecał mu autorskie wydanie. Książki jednak tam nie było, ale dziadek powiedział, że część rzeczy jego ojca została sprzedana tuż po jego śmierci. Więc James poszedł do starego antykwariatu na Pokątnej zapytać czy i kiedy taka książka tam była. Sprzedawca ją pamiętał; był to wtedy jego drugi miesiąc pracy, a ówczesny właściciel antykwariatu piał z zachwytu nad tą książką. Ponoć sam najchętniej by ją nabył, lecz nie miał tyle pieniędzy i nie mógł narażać zakładu na straty. Pamiętał też komu ją sprzedał. Na początku nie chciał zdradzić Jamesowi jego nazwiska, ale w końcu się zgodził.

- To był jakiś stary kolekcjoner. – wyjaśnił Rogacz - Po jego śmierci jego syn przejął całą biblioteczkę… razem z pasją, oczywiście. Na szczęście ich adres się nie zmienił od tego czasu, więc go odwiedziłem. Ma mnóstwo cennych książek i sądziłem już, że za nic nie odsprzeda mi tej. Udało mi się jednak wzbudzić w nim wyrzuty sumienia: pokazałem mu listy mówiąc, że wolą autora ta książka powinna należeć do Potterów.

- Posłuchał cię? – zapytała Cassie z niedowierzaniem.

- No… - James spuścił wzrok – Minąłem się trochę z prawdą twierdząc, że nas okradziono i na pewno złodziej sprzedał tę książkę do antykwariatu. _„W końcu kto przy zdrowych zmysłach by się jej dobrowolnie pozbył, prawda?"_ – zacytował, udając oburzenie. – Uwierzył mi.

Lily opadła szczęka. Trzymając w rękach prezent, patrzyła na Jamesa tak, jakby zobaczyła go pierwszy raz w życiu.

- Miałem w tym wszystkim dużo szczęścia, naprawdę. – stwierdził Potter, wzdrygając ramionami. – Gdyby nie fakt, że jedyne, co słyszałem o pradziadku to to, że ciągle siedział w liczbach, nawet nie wiedziałbym od czego zacząć poszukiwania.

Ruda zakasłała cicho.

- Nawet ja nie miałem pojęcia, co knuje. – oznajmił Syriusz z oburzeniem. – Fakt, że przez te dwa tygodnie dużo nie był go w domu, ale mówił, że pomaga dziadkowi w porządkowaniu strychu. Chciałem z nim pójść, ale odmówił.

Lily odwróciła się powoli w stronę Cassie. Ta zaś przyglądała się Jamesowi z mieszaniną niedowierzania i dumy.

- Ja nie mogę tego przyjąć. – wyksztusiła końcu solenizantka, znów przypominając sobie scenę sprzed półtora miesiąca. – James, to książka… sam mówiłeś, powinna należeć do twojej rodziny.

- Przestań. – zaśmiał się Rogacz, kiwając głową. – Prababcia sprzedała ją bez większych oporów, nie zdając sobie sprawy z jej wartości. Ani mój dziadek, ani nawet mój ojciec nie interesują się numerologią na tyle, by jej potrzebować. Poza tym… przeglądając strych trafiłem na notatki pradziadka i przeczytałem w nich coś bardzo mądrego. _„Nawet najcenniejsza książka w rękach laika warta jest tyle, co pusty zwój pergaminu". _Sądzę, że on sam wolałby, żeby trafiła do rąk kogoś, kto ją doceni.

Lily uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało. Mimo faktu, że dostała właśnie jeden z najlepszych dla niej prezentów, marzyła o tym, żeby zniknąć. Zaszyć się gdzieś z dala od spojrzeń przyjaciółek i Huncwotów, które paliły Rudą tak, jakby ktoś dźgał ją gorącymi pogrzebaczami. Nie miała pojęcia jak się zachować.

_Może niech chociaż oni znikną?_ – jęknęła w duchu, czując, jak się czerwieni.

Bez widowni obchodziła się z tym nowym Rogaczem bardziej naturalnie.

- To… naprawdę. – bąknęła w końcu – Niesamowity prezent.

Czy on czuł się tak samo niezręcznie jak ona? Nie podarował jej kolejnego firmowego uśmiechu, więc albo w końcu zrozumiał, że ją to drażni, albo też męczył go wzrok przyjaciół.

Jess od minuty delikatnie kopała Lily w kostkę, sugerując tym samym, że solenizantka była zbyt powściągliwa w swojej wdzięczności. Nagle Ruda usłyszała za sobą ciche chrząknięcie.

- Dziewczyny, nie stójmy tak, trzeba nalać chłopakom kremowego piwa. – powiedziała Cassie, odciągając profilaktycznie Jess za kołnierz. – Noga jej spuchnie, jak tak dalej pójdzie. – warknęła jej do ucha, popychając przyjaciółkę w kierunku stolika z butelkami.

Syriusz, Remus i Peter jak na komendę ruszyli za nimi twierdząc, że nie mają sobie robić kłopotu, a oni mogą spokojnie przejąć rolę barmanów. Lily i James z ulgą przyjęli tę chwilę nagłego zamieszania.

- Na pewno ci się podoba? – zapytał Rogacz, patrząc niepewnie na książkę. – Chłopaki niepotrzebnie…

- Na pewno. – powiedziała, przytakując. – To perełka wśród książek, nie mogłabym prosić o nic więcej.

James rozweselił się widząc, jak Lily z czułością głaszcze okładkę. Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego z wahaniem. Słyszała, jak przy stole chłopaki zaczynają się chwalić swoim wątpliwym talentem do żonglowania kuflami. Chichot przyjaciółek wskazywał na to, że nie bardzo zwracały uwagę na otoczenie.

- Dziękuję. – powiedziała jeszcze raz i delikatnie go przytuliła.

Rogacz spojrzał na nią zaskoczony i uśmiechnął się szeroko.

- Chodź, bo zaraz potłuką wszystkie butelki. – mruknęła szybko, nie patrząc mu w oczy.

Jak w transie zabrała swój kufel i podetknęła go Łapie. Syriusz uśmiechnął się do niej zawadiacko i napełnił go po brzegi.

- Daj. Odłożę ją, zanim się pobrudzi.

Poczuła, jak Cassie powoli wysuwa jej książkę spod pachy, by po chwili położyć ją w bezpiecznym miejscu, na szczycie szafki.

- Dziękuję. – szepnęła Lily, patrząc znacząco na przyjaciółkę.

Canis Lupus przyjrzała jej się z uwagą.

- Nie ma sprawy. – odparła, uśmiechając się pod nosem. – Zawsze do usług.

* * *

- Książka, myślodsiewnia… no, no, braciszku, rozkręcasz się.

Była trzecia w nocy; siedzieli na dole schodów prowadzących do sypialni chłopców. Pokój Wspólny opustoszał zupełnie, a urodzinowa impreza Lily zakończyła się już jakiś czas temu. Po ogólnym uprzątnięciu dormitorium, solenizantka wraz z większością współlokatorek poszła spać, podobnie zresztą jak trójka Huncwotów.

Cassie wiedziała, że James chciał porozmawiać. Widziała to w jego oczach, gdy żegnali się w drzwiach.

- Jakoś tak… dziwnie wyszło. – stwierdził, wzdrygając ramionami.

Zmarszczyła brwi.

- To znaczy?

- To miał być nasz prezent. – burknął. – Nie mój.

- Ale był twój. Syriusz, Remus i Peter to twoi przyjaciele, nie mogłeś oczekiwać, że przypiszą sobie zasługi za coś, czego nie zrobili. Zresztą, skąd w tobie ta nagła skromność, Jim? – zapytała, unosząc brew.

Chłopak spojrzał na nią uważnie. Zaśmiała się cicho.

- No tak. Lepsza skromność niż posądzenie o materializm.

- Właśnie. – przytaknął. – Zwłaszcza, że tu naprawdę nie o to chodzi.

- Doprawdy? – zapytała, unosząc lekko głos.

- Och, przestań. Lily nie jest głupia i ja to wiem. Po prostu… - zaciął się na chwilę, szukając odpowiedniego określenia – To był dobry prezent i tyle. Gdyby był od nas…

- … czułaby się mniej nieswojo. – dokończyła za niego, idealnie puentując rozmyślania Rogacza. – Kim jesteś i co zrobiłeś z Jamesem Potterem?

Zaśmiał się krótko i szturchnął ją w bok.

- Nie, Jim, naprawdę. – zaczęła – Spędziłeś nad tym dwa tygodnie. Ty. Poświęcający uwagę dwa tygodnie jednej rzeczy nie będącej Quidditchem. – urwała na chwilę, jakby chciała podkreślić, jak dziwnie to brzmi – James Potter szukający książki na starym, zakurzonym strychu i wykłócający się o nią w antykwariacie? Ten James Potter, który niespełna dwa miesiące temu na oczach całej szkoły zwalił na Snape'a półtorametrową laskę waniliową?

- Cas. – warknął. – Zrozumiałem cię już po pierwszym zdaniu.

Zachichotała cicho.

- Wiem. Tylko nie mów mi, że tamtego żałujesz, bo cię wyśmieję.

- Skąd. – odparł, przybierając na powrót swój nonszalancki ton. – Co najwyżej tego, że w pierwotnych założeniach zamiast laski była choinka.

Trzepnęła go w ramię.

- Widzisz? DLATEGO powtarzam to tak często. Wierzę, że może po którymś zdaniu to przestanie brzmieć tak…

- … nierealnie. – dokończył za nią i znów się nachmurzył. – Rozumiem. Wierz lub nie, pracując nad tym… byłem sobą. Tak jakby.

- Wiem. – odpowiedziała pewnie. – Wierzę ci.

- To cze…

- Och, ten paradoks jest ciężki do przełknięcia, ale po dłuższym namyśle całkiem prawdopodobny. – oznajmiła spokojnie. – W końcu znam cię nie od dziś.

Rogacz spojrzał na nią zbity z tropu.

- Nigdy nie odpuszczasz, jak ci na czymś zależy. Tym razem dla odmiany zabierasz się za to od dobrej strony.

- Więc sądzisz, że ona nie… no wiesz. - machnął dziwnie ręką – W końcu nie tak dawno była Gwiazdka, a teraz…

- Posłuchaj. – Cassie przerwała mu, spoglądając na przyjaciela z uwagą – Na kalendarz nic nie poradzisz. Chciałeś, żeby twój prezent był wyjątkowy i w jednym, i w drugim przypadku ci się udało. Sam mówisz, że Lily jest mądra i masz rację. Zaskoczyłeś ją… naprawdę ją zaskoczyłeś, ale uwierz mi, braciszku – po raz drugi pozytywnie.

Uśmiechnął się wesoło i spojrzał na nią z błyskiem w oku.

- Ty też miałaś dziś niezły refleks. – zauważył.

- Potrzebowali tylko bodźca, nic więcej. – wzdrygnęła ramionami – Zbaranieli tak samo jak ja, w końcu po raz pierwszy od sześciu lat byliśmy świadkami sytuacji, w której Lily z wdzięcznością przyjmuje od ciebie prezent. Uwierz mi, gdybym pisała pamiętnik, to byłby zapis dnia.

Zachichotali cicho.

- Pochwaliła się już komuś? – zapytał James po chwili ciszy.

Cassie od razu zrozumiała, o czym mówił.

- Tak. Mnie.

Z perspektywy czasu ten dzień wydawała jej się wręcz groteskowy – Lily zmuszającą ją do zeznań w sprawie prezentu i Cassie, wplątana w sytuację rodem z Harlekinu, próbująca bezskutecznie cały dzień złapać Remusa. Pokiwał głową i zaśmiała się cicho.

- Co takiego?

- Stawiasz mnie czasami w dziwnej sytuacji. – wyjaśniła – Wtedy na przykład.

Rogacz przekrzywił głowę.

- Lily wiedziała, że ja wiedziałam. – oznajmiła, śmiejąc się z własnej składni – Więc pokazywała mi go w kwestii formalnej, a ja miałam pół sekundy, żeby wykalkulować, czy mam się zdziwić, czy bez bólu przyznać.

- I co? – zapytał, zaciekawiony.

- Wybrnęłam. Skończyło się na tym, że obie przyznałyśmy, iż nas pozytywnie zaskoczyłeś.

- Dobre i to. – stwierdził, uśmiechając się z zadowoleniem.

Cassie skinęła głową, tłumiąc ziewnięcie. Rogacz zmierzył ją taksującym spojrzeniem.

- Idź spać. – powiedział szybko. – I tak czeka was jutro ogarnięcie dormitorium.

Dziewczyna rzuciła mu zdegustowane spojrzenie.

- Nie byłbyś sobą, gdybyś mi nie przypomniał, co? – mruknęła, wstając. – W takim razie dobranoc, Jim.

- Branoc. – odparł, przeciągając się.

Był już kilka stopni wyżej, gdy usłyszał stłumiony głos Cassie:

- Swoją drogą, słodko się czerwienisz, wiesz?

James nieomal spadł ze schodów, słysząc te słowa.

- Ja? – syknął, zeskakując z pięciu stopni na podłogę.

Cassie, oparta o poręcz prowadzącą do sypialni dziewczyn, spojrzała na niego z triumfem.

- James Potter NIGDY się nie czerwieni. – oznajmił Rogacz dumnie.

- Nigdy. – powtórzyła melancholijnie. – Chyba, że w objęciach Lily Evans, co? Śpij dobrze, braciszku.

To powiedziawszy, mrugnęła do niego krótko i szybkim krokiem poszła do swojego dormitorium. James stał jak wryty patrząc, jak drzwi od sypialni zamykają się z cichym skrzypnięciem.

Po chwili, jak wyrwany z transu, odwrócił się na pięcie i ruszył do dormitorium chłopców. Tym razem jednak całą drogę towarzyszył mu całkiem do niego niepodobny, delikatny uśmiech.

* * *

- I co, przeczytałaś ją już? Naprawdę jest taka niesamowita?

- Oczywiście, że jest. Chociaż jeszcze nie skończyłam.

W to czwartkowe popołudnie dziewczyny przepychały się dzielnie przez korytarz pełen howgartczyków, zmierzając w kierunku Pokoju Wspólnego. Od urodzin Lily minął już tydzień, a Ruda każda możliwą chwilę wykorzystywała na dogłębną analizę swojego prezentu. Jessica jednak do tej pory nie potrafiła pojąć jej fascynacji.

- Sam fakt, że tak się nad tym napracował czyni ją cenną. – oznajmiła Sue z ważną miną.

- Mógłby się napracować wyszukując jakiejś ładnej biżuterii. – mruknęła Jess pod nosem.

Cassie i Lily wymieniły krótkie spojrzenia.

- Książka to niezbyt romantyczny prezent. – kontynuowała ich przyjaciółka, wzdychając cicho.

- Co to niby miało znaczyć? – warknęła Ruda. – To nie żadne zaloty, tylko…

Jess popatrzyła na nią z ironią i uśmiechnęła się pobłażliwie.

- Ach tak, oczywiście.

Sue szturchnęła ją w bok. Lily przyspieszyła kroku.

- Chodźcie już, mamy dużo pracy. Może Leila zaszczyci nas w końcu swoją obecnością, bo z tego co pamiętam jej esej wciąż leży nietknięty.

Ruda czuła na sobie natarczywe spojrzenie Sue. W ciągu ostatniego tygodnia dziewczyna trzy razy zagadywała ją w sprawie Leili, a dokładniej – chwili, w której w końcu oznajmią Cassie i Jess ich podejrzenia. Lily nie wyobrażała sobie tej rozmowy. Z dnia na dzień teoria przyjaciółki wydawała jej się coraz bardziej niedorzeczna, nawet mimo świadczących za nią dowodów i braku jakichkolwiek innych śladów. Ruda też była już zmęczona ciągłym znikaniem Leili i jej głupimi wymówkami, ale co więcej mogła poradzić? Nie raz i nie dwa próbowały ją przyprzeć do muru, czasem nawet groziła im z tego powodu kłótnia, ale panna Carter zawsze sprytnie się wywinęła. Jednak fakt, że w końcu przyzwyczaiły się do jej nowego trybu życia nie znaczył, że przestały się martwić.

- Ten z zielarstwa? On jest na jutro, nie wiem jak…

- Sue!

Dziewczyna odwróciła się na pięcie, urywając wypowiedź wpół słowa. Przez zatłoczony korytarz przeciskał się szybko Peter, chłopak z Huffelpuffu, z którym chodziła na Opiekę nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami.

- Cześć. – przywitała go z lekkim zaskoczeniem, gdy Puchon stanął już przed nią. – Coś się stało...?

Peter skinął głową, odpowiadając na powitanie, po czym wziął głęboki oddech, chcąc uspokoić się nieco po biegu. Stojące za plecami Sue dziewczyny wymieniły zaciekawione spojrzenia.

- Leila Carter… - zaczął po chwili - … - To wasza koleżanka, tak?

Sue drgnęła lekko, słysząc nazwisko przyjaciółki. Choć nie odwróciła głowy, niemalże czuła poruszenie stojących za nią dziewczyn. Czyżby one także miały w tej sprawie złe przeczucia?

- Tak, oczywiście. – odparła w końcu, patrząc z uwagą na chłopaka. – Co…?

- Kwadrans temu Hagrid wraz z jej bratem przyprowadzili ją do Skrzydła Szpitalnego. – powiedział na wydechu.

- Co takiego? – zapytały jednocześnie Sue i Lily.

Jess wydała z siebie krótki jęk.

- Co się stało? – spytała w końcu Cassie, nie chcąc poddać się ogólnej panice.

Znała potencjalne ryzyko tajemnicy Leili. Obrażenia wszelkiego typu, stłuczenia, podrapania, złamania, a nawet…

_Skończ_. – skarciła się w duchu. – _Nie ma żadnego nawet. _

- Nie mam pojęcia. Była nieprzytomna, mocno podrapana i ubranie miała w strzępach… Nie wyglądało to za dobrze…

Dziewczyny pobladły równocześnie.

- Idziemy. – syknęła cicho Lily.

- Dzięki, Pet. – rzuciła Sue na odchodnym i całą czwórką popędziły w stronę Skrzydła Szpitalnego.

- Nie wiem czy was wpuści! - krzyknął za nimi Puchon, ale dziewczyny już dawno zniknęły za rogiem korytarza.

Cassie wyminęła zwinnie Jess i idących z naprzeciwka czwartoklasistów. Usłyszała, jak biegnąca z przodu Sue mówi do Lily krótkie „wiedziałam"; westchnęła w duchu, mając nadzieję, że jej obawy nie spełniły się nawet w połowie. Gdy wpadły na klatkę schodową dziewczyny zaczęły już łapać małą zadyszkę. Mimo, że jej oddech był wciąż wyjątkowo równy, a mięśnie ani trochę nie odczuły tego biegu, Cassie idealnie odegrała zmęczenie.

Zaskoczył ją fakt, że nawet w takich sytuacjach jakaś część jej podświadomości dbała o to, by Canis Lupus była całkowicie… przeciętna. Kilka minut później dopadłby do drzwi skrzydła szpitalnego. Bezceremonialnie wpadły do środka, burząc ciszę i spokój szkolnego szpitala.

- Co to ma znaczyć?

Pani Pomfrey podskoczyła jak oparzona na widok Cassie, Lily, Sue i Jess zatrzymujących się na środku sali. Dziewczyny momentalnie spojrzały w jej kierunku. Pielęgniarka wyszła zza parawanu, zasłaniającego łóżko w drugim końcu skrzydła; kilka metrów dalej ujrzały zapłakanego Hagrida, wycierającego nos w starą chusteczkę i bladego jak ściana Mike'a.

- Tu są chorzy! – zagrzmiała pani Pomfrey – Potrzebują odpoczynku, a wy wpadacie tu jak…

- Musimy wiedzieć, co z Leilą! – przerwała jej wpół słowa Sue.

Cassie spojrzała na nią zaskoczona. Jej przyjaciółka nigdy nie weszła w słowo starszej osobie, a teraz wyglądała do tego, jakby była gotowa rzucić się na pielęgniarkę, gdy ta nie udzieli jej informacji.

- Ciszej! – fuknęła pani Pomfrey – Nie możecie się teraz widzieć z panną Carter, nie skończyłam leczyć jej ran.

- Ran? – powtórzyła cicho Jess.

- To nasza przyjaciółka. – powiedziała twardo Sue. – Nie wyjdę stąd, dopóki ktoś mi nie powie, co się z nią stało. – spojrzała wyzywająco na pielęgniarkę, Hagrida i Mike'a, który najwyraźniej nie był w stanie wyksztusić ani słowa.

- Powiedziałam już…

- W porządku, Poppy. Dziewczęta mają prawo wiedzieć, co się dzieje. Może na początku zadowolą się tym, co ja im powiem.

Sue cofnęła się o krok, zaskoczona. Zza parawanu wyszedł Dumbledore we własnej osobie, spoglądając znad swoich okularów-połówek na czwórkę skonsternowanych przyjaciółek. Cassie spojrzała pytająco na Hagrida i Mike'a; młodszy brat Leili pokiwał tylko głową, olbrzym zaś znów hałaśliwie wytarł nos.

- Przejdźmy proszę nieco dalej. – zaproponował uprzejmie dyrektor, prowadząc dziewczyny do drugiego końca skrzydła - Poppy za kilkanaście minut powinna skończyć, wtedy zobaczycie się z Leilą. Na razie nie możemy nic zrobić. Rubeusie, Michealu, chodźcie z nami.

Sue, Lily, Cassie i Jess posłusznie podążyły za Dumbledorem. Domyślały się, że dyrektor wolał rozmawiać z nimi w skrzydle, by uniknąć ciekawskich spojrzeń przechodzących uczniów.

- Zapewne już od jakiegoś czasu zauważyłyście coś dziwnego w zachowaniu Leili.– zaczął w końcu Dumbledore, gdy zatrzymali się po drugiej stronie skrzydła, otoczeni pustymi łóżkami.

Sue bąknęła coś niezrozumiałego. Cassie zauważyła, że cały zapał, jaki rozpierał jej przyjaciółkę w chwili wtargnięcia do skrzydła szpitalnego uleciał z niej jak tylko ujrzała dyrektora. Nawet Lily, zawsze pewna siebie i wygadana, spoglądała na profesora niepewnie, nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć. Ten uśmiechnął się łagodnie.

- Panno Backtry, naprawdę nie musi się pani mnie obawiać. Powiem więcej, to ja powinienem obawiać się pani, bo po tym, co ujrzałem przed chwilą, śmiem stwierdzić, że jestem w niemałym niebezpieczeństwie.

Sue spojrzała na niego zaskoczona.

- A na pewno będę, jeśli przyznam się, że to, co się stało, to poniekąd moja wina. – dodał, wzdychając ciężko.

_Nie da się zaprzeczyć._ – przyznała mu w duchu Cassie, wciąż uparcie nie patrząc dyrektorowi w oczy.

Nie lubiła być w jego pobliżu. Unikała tego jak mogła, już od pierwszej klasy i udawało jej się to, głównie ze względu na wyrobioną w sobie przeciętność. Canis Lupus obawiała się Dumbledore'a; szanowała go zarówno jako człowieka jak i czarodzieja, jednak instynkt podpowiadał jej, by trzymać się od niego z daleka. Nigdy nie wiedziała, co widział w niej gdy na nią patrzył. Czy jego przenikliwe spojrzenie dostrzegało coś więcej, niż tylko człowieka? Choć nie miała żadnej podstawy by twierdzić, że Dumbledore jest na tropie jej tajemnicy, Cassie wolała nie kusić losu.

Do tego wciąż miała w pamięci sytuację, w której wisiała z Jakiem w rękach pod sufitem, zaledwie kilka metrów nad głową dyrektora.

- Jak to…? - Jessica urwała nagle, jakby przestraszona oskarżycielską nutą w swoim

głosie.

- Nie, panie psorze! – zagrzmiał od razu Hagrid – To moja wina, t-tylko moja! G-głupi byłem, strasznie g-łupi, cholibka…

Dumbledore uciszył go ruchem ręki.

- Pozwoliłem na to, zdając sobie sprawę z ryzyka, jakie podejmujecie. Nie powinien zapominać, że mimo swoich osiągnięć panna Carter jest wciąż dzieckiem.

- Nie sądzę, żeby Leila pana winiła. – odezwał się cicho Mike, spoglądając na dyrektora niepewnie – Wiedziała, w co się pakuje. Oboje wiedzieliśmy. Podobało się nam. Przynajmniej do dziś.

Dumbledore spojrzał na niego z mieszaniną smutku i troski. Chłopiec wyglądał jakby ledwo trzymał się na nogach. Stojąca niedaleko Cassie położyła mu rękę na ramieniu.

- Połóż się, Mike. – szepnęła, nachylając się do niego – Odpocznij. Wyglądasz jak chodząca śmierć.

- Za chwilę. – powiedział słabo. – Najpierw coś wam wyjaśnimy.

Spojrzał na nią. Widziała to kątem oka; krótkie, przelotne spojrzenie. Canis Lupus jak zwykle w takich sytuacjach zachowała kamienną twarz. Gdy podniosła głowę w jej oczach widać było tylko niezmierną ciekawość – idealnie odegraną, niezmierną ciekawość.

- Sue, ty znasz hogwarckie hipogryfy, prawda? – zapytał nagle Hagrid, spoglądając na zaskoczoną dziewczynę.

- Tak. – odparła po chwili. – Ale co to ma…?

- Od września Leila pomagała mi tresować Srebrnopiórą. – wydukał olbrzym, pociągając nosem.

- Tre… co? – wykrztusiła Sue z przerażeniem.

Srebrnopióra była jednym z młodszych, a co za tym idzie dość zadziornych Hipogryfów. Dziewczyna doskonale wiedziała, że w tym wieku stworzenia te można bardzo łatwo urazić i zdenerwować.

- Co to ma znaczyć… ? – zapytała Lily grobowym głosem – Nasza Leila…

- Już wyjaśniam. – odparł szybko Dumbledore i skinął głową w kierunku Rudej, przepraszając za przerwanie jej wpół zdania.

Nim znów się odezwał, spojrzał prosto w oczy Sue, kierując do niej swoją wypowiedź.

- Nie wiem, czy się pani orientuje, panno Backtry, ale w tym roku, dokładnie za miesiąc w New Hampshire ma się odbyć pierwsza od kilkudziesięciu lat wystawa Hipogryfów.

Sue wykonała dziwny gest, jakby chciała wzdrygnąć ramionami, ale rozmyśliła się w ostatniej chwili.

- Profesor Kettleburn coś kiedyś wspominał.

– W te wakacje Hagrid przyszedł do mnie z prośbą, czy on sam nie mógłby wystawić jednego z naszych hipogryfów; zgodziłem się pod warunkiem, że przygotowanie Srebrnopiórej nie będzie kolidować z jego obowiązkami.

- W-wybrałem ją b-bo zawsze była n-najmądrzejsza. - zachlipał Hagrid - Najszybciej się u-uczyła z c-całego stada. Ale wakacje przecież nie wystarczą, a w roku sz-szkolnym mam w-więcej pracy.

- Widziałem, z jakim zapałem Hagrid pracował nad tym przez całe lato, więc nie chciałem torpedować jego marzeń. – wyjaśnił dyrektor. – Wtedy więc zaproponował mi, że poprosi kogoś ze swoich przyjaciół – tu spojrzał na nie ciepło – o pomoc.

- Już wcześniej o tym m-myślałem. – dodał olbrzym – Jedną z konkurencji jest podniebny tor przeszkód, a ja przecież na niej n-nie polecę. Od razu p-pomyślałem o Leili. Zawsze m-ma tyle energii i kocha l-latać.

- Poza tym jako dziewczyna obchodziła się ze Srebrnopiórą o wiele delikatniej niż robiłby to pan Potter, prawda? W końcu jego kandydaturę też przedyskutowaliśmy. Na początku miałem duże wątpliwości, ale wreszcie się zgodziłem. Znam pannę Carter nie od dziś i wiem, że twarda z niej Gryfonka.

Sue uśmiechnęła się mimowolnie.

- K-któregoś d-dnia d-dorwałem Leilę w b-bibliotece. Była sama, mówiła, że zapomniała jakiejś książki i musiała się po nią cofnąć.

Lily poczuła, jak wszystkie elementy układanki wreszcie znajdują swoje miejsce. Przypomniała sobie.

To był dzień, w którym Sue po raz pierwszy miała obserwować Lunaballe. Cassie została z nią w Pokoju Wspólnym, a ona i Jess poszły już do dormitorium.

_- Co tak późno? _

_- Pince odłożyła ją już na półkę myśląc, że nikt się po nią dziś nie zgłosi. Nałykałam się mnóstwo kurzu szukając jej wśród tych zaginionych._

To była taka dobra i zgrabna wymówka, żadna z nich nie podejrzewała, że w rzeczywistości w bibliotece rozegrała się zupełnie inna scena. Lily widziała ją; oczami wyobraźni patrzyła na podchodzącego do Leili Hagrida, który niepewnie pyta ją o pomoc. Ciekawe, jak tamta zareagowała? Uwierzyła mu? Zgodziła się od razu, czy zawahała się? Nie, Leila nigdy się nie waha.

- Od tego czasu pomagała mi zawsze, gdy tylko była okazja. – mówił dalej olbrzym

- Wstawała wcześnie rano… - powiedziała Sue odległym głosem.

- Zostawała po treningach. – podsunęła Jess, kiwając głową.

- Wymykała się w trakcie dłuższych okienek… - dodała Lily, doskonale pamiętając te sytuacje.

Ruda czuła się tak, jakby trafiła do alternatywnej rzeczywistości. Leila trenująca z Hagridem hipogryfy? Jej przyjaciółka zawsze miała szalone pomysły, ale ten pobił wszystkie pozostałe. Odwróciła się nieznacznie, kątem oka spoglądając w stronę parawanu. Oby tym razem nie musiała zapłacić za swoją brawurę zbyt wysokiej ceny.

- Mike, a co ty masz z tym wszystkim wspólnego? Pomagałeś im?

To był ten moment. Cassie musiała zadać pytanie, nawet znając odpowiedź, żeby wypaść całkowicie naturalnie. Początkowe milczenie mogło być przypisane szokowi, teraz jednak, zwłaszcza w obliczu tylu pytań ze strony jej przyjaciółek, mogło wydawać się podejrzane. Z łatwością przybrała odpowiedni wyraz twarzy: skupienie zabarwione odrobiną oburzenia i troski.

Chłopak skinął głową.

- Zaangażowała ciebie… ? – Jess spojrzała na niego z niedowierzaniem.

- Nie, nie… – zaprzeczył szybko Mike – Ja pomagałem jej tylko z wymówkami i byłem bardziej widzem niż trenerem. Leila opowiedziała mi o wszystkim, bo stwierdziła, że sama nie da sobie rady.

- Miała nas. – zauważyła Sue, z nutką irytacji w głosie.

- Nie chciała żadnej z was wybierać. Od początku założyła sobie, że zrobi wam niespodziankę. Wszystkim. – oznajmił, kładąc szczególny nacisk na ostatnie słowo. – Wiecie, brat też może czasem pomóc.

Cassie uśmiechnęła się w duchu, słysząc te słowa. Wyobraziła sobie jaką minę mógłby mieć Jake, gdyby przysłuchiwał się teraz ich rozmowie. Miałaby naprawdę duży problem, by nie wymienić z nim choć krótkiego spojrzenia.

- A dzisiaj… - zaczęła Sue słabym głosem – Co się stało?

Hagrid spojrzał na nie zbolałym wzrokiem.

- Leila spadła ze Srebrnopiórej. Podczas lądowania podleciały za blisko gałęzi i się zahaczyła. Przez chwilę sadziłem, że da radę się utrzymać, ale ześlizgnęła się z jej grzbietu kilka metrów nad ziemią. Nie zdążyłem nic zrobić. – pociągnął głośno nosem – Patrzyłem tylko, jak z krzykiem wpadła w krzaki.

- Wyciągnęliśmy ją szybko… - zaczął Mike - Była jeszcze przytomna, ale strasznie obalała. Najbardziej narzekała na prawą rękę i żebra. W drodze do skrzydła straciła przytomność.

Chłopiec zachwiał się lekko, a Cassie podtrzymała go szybko. Jess zbladła, słuchając jego historii, a w oczach Sue pojawiły się łzy.

- Ale z nią… ?

- Pani Pomfrey sobie poradzi. – zapewnił ją Dumbledore łagodnym głosem. - Leila połamała kilka kości, ale dla Poppy to żadne wyzwanie. Nie martwcie się, na pewno z tego wyjdzie.

Sue przymknęła oczy, a kilka łez popłynęło po jej policzkach. Lily ścisnęła jej dłoń krótko, czując, jak powoli narasta w niej gniew.

- To musiało się tak skończyć! Tresura hipogryfów? To było okropnie niebezpiecznie! – wybuchnęła w końcu – Mogło być o wiele gorzej!

Dumbledore skinął głową ze smutkiem; Ruda zreflektowała się od razu, jakby przypomniała sobie o jego obecności.

- To znaczy… ja nie miałam na myśli…

- Lily chodzi o to, że odwaga Leili jest… – Jess urwała wpół słowa, nie wiedząc co powiedzieć dalej – zdecydowanie zbyt wielka. – bąknęła po chwili.

- Pozwólcie więc, że przeproszę was jeszcze za moją nierozważność. – westchnął Dumbledore – Stary człowiek też czasem zapomina o odpowiedzialności. Nie zdziwię się, jeśli będziecie mnie winić za to co się stało.

Spojrzały po sobie zmieszane. Dyrektor Hogwartu przepraszający je z wyraźną skruchą sprawił, że nie wiedziały, jak się zachować. Sue doszła do wniosku, że bez względu na to co myślały, nie wypadało im nie przyjąć tych przeprosin. Pokiwały szybko głowami, jakby dając do zrozumienia, że nie chowają urazy, żadna jednak nie kwapiła się do powiedzenia czegokolwiek. Mike przyglądał im się niepewnie, a Hagrid znów załkał głośno, chowając twarz w swojej wielkiej, starej chusteczce.

- Wina zawsze leży po środku, profesorze. – powiedziała cicho Cassie

Musiała to zrobić; musiała, choć nie chciała bardzo, ale sytuacja zaczynała ją powoli męczyć. Dała dziewczynom dość dużo czasu na stworzenie w miarę składnej wypowiedzi, lecz były najwyraźniej w zbyt dużym szoku po ostatnich rewelacjach. Canis Lupus czuła się niejako zobligowana do wsparcia przyjaciółek, mimo faktu, że to poczucie odpowiedzialności sprowadziło na nią to, czego tak unikała. Przenikliwe spojrzenie znad okularów-połówek, utkwione dokładnie w jej zieloniebieskich oczach.

Nie potrafiła go całkowicie okłamać; nie potrafiła lub nie chciała, gdyż poniekąd widziała w tym jego winę. Choć sztuki aktorskiej uczyła się już od najmłodszych lat, czuła, że kłamliwe „ależ oczywiście, że nikt pana nie wini", wypowiedziane choćby najbardziej naturalnym tonem byłoby mało wiarygodne. Zresztą, jeśli nie jego, to kogo? Canis Lupus nie miała serca obarczać całą winą Hagrida, który patrzył na nie żałośnie podpuchniętym oczami, ani tym bardziej Mike'a, ledwo trzymającego się na nogach, Przemyślawszy w ułamkach sekund wszystkie za i przeciw spokojnym tonem mówiła dalej:

- Hagrid chciał spełnić swoje marzenie, zwłaszcza, że w tym roku nadarzyła się ku temu okazja. Udowodnił, że wytresowanie Srebrnopiórej jest możliwe, więc pan nie umiał mu odmówić. Leila za to była idealnym pomagierem. Na Opiece Nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami radziła sobie bardzo dobrze i jak wszyscy wiemy nie boi się wyzwań. Przy tym kochać latać; może hipogryf to nie to samo co miotła, ale dla niej nie ma rzeczy niemożliwych. Plan doskonały, choć z wkalkulowanym ryzykiem; dużym ryzykiem, ale decyzja została podjęta i… - zawahała się na chwilę, spoglądając w stronę łóżka przyjaciółki – znając Leilę nie zdziwiłabym się, gdyby nawet teraz jej nie żałowała.

Uśmiechnął się lekko, a w jego oczach znów pojawiły się znajome, wesołe błyski.

- Dyplomacja, panno Collins, to sztuka, której niektórzy powinni się od pani uczyć. Nie mniej jednak, dziękuję.

- Dyrektorze!

Pani Pomfrey podeszła do nich szybkim krokiem. Dziewczyny odsunęły się szybko na bok, patrząc na nią z wyczekiwaniem.

- Poskładałam jej kości i wyleczyłam zadrapania. – oznajmiła – Powinna teraz dużo odpoczywać, ale dojdzie do siebie.

Zmierzyła taksującym wzrokiem czwórkę przyjaciółek i pokiwała głową z dezaprobatą.

- Profesor Dumbledore zastrzegł, że mam was wpuścić. – po jej głośnie wyraźnie można było poznać, że nie zgadza się z decyzją dyrektora – Możecie więc ją zobaczyć, ale tylko na chwilę. Ta dziewczyna MUSI odpoczywać. A ty, chłopcze. – tu spojrzała na bladego jak ściana Mike'a, opierającego się plecami o Cassie. – Chodź ze mną. Dam ci coś na wzmocnienie.

Rzuciła im jeszcze jedno ostrzegawcze spojrzenie, chwyciła młodego Cartera pod ramię i oddaliła się w stronę swojego gabinetu.

- Nie będę wam już przeszkadzał. – powiedział dyrektor – To czas dla przyjaciół. Hagridzie, chodź ze mną. Uspokoisz się trochę i odwiedzisz Leilę za kilka godzin.

Olbrzym spojrzał ze smutkiem w stronę łóżka dziewczyny, ale nie protestował.

- Przepraszam. – przeniósł wzrok na Sue, Lily, Cassie i Jess – Głupi byłem. G-głupi jak gnom.

Jess zawahała się krótko, po czym położyła rekę na wysokości jego przedramienia. Wyżej, nawet gdyby chciała, nie mogła dosięgnąć.

- Najważniejsze, że wszystko jest już w porządku. Nie zadręczaj się.

Hagrid uśmiechnął się słabo. Dumbledore ukłonił się krótko, po czym wraz z gajowym opuścili Skrzydło Szpitalne.

Przez chwilę dziewczyny stały w zupełnej ciszy, patrząc się tępo na zamknięte drzwi.

- To się nie dzieje naprawdę. – westchnęła po chwili Jess, rozmasowując obolałe skronie – Ja w to nie wierzę.

Lily i Sue spojrzały na nią pustym wzrokiem.

- Chodźcie. – szepnęła w końcu Cassie, odwracając się w stronę łóżka przyjaciółki – Za chwilę Pomfrey nas stąd wyrzuci, a my jeszcze nie widziałyśmy Leili.

Podeszły do niej jak w transie; parawan został już usunięty, wszystkie medykamenty zabrane, a na szafce nocnej leżała tylko różdżka Leili.

Stanęły we czwórkę nad jej łóżkiem, przyglądając się z bólem przyjaciółce. Chodź większość zadrapań została usunięta i tak nie obyło się bez bandaży; najwyraźniej upadając dziewczyna uderzyła się również w głowę, bo jeden zakrywał całkowicie jej czoło, biegnąc dookoła czaszki. Prawa ręka była jeszcze w temblaku, a tu i ówdzie dostrzegły małą szramę.

Jednak co najbardziej rzucało się w oczy to jej blada twarz i ogromne sińce pod oczami. Dopiero teraz dziewczyny zobaczyły w pełni ogrom zmęczenia Leili – jej wszystkie niedospane noce, godziny spędzone w Zakazanym Lesie i narastający natłok obowiązków.

Sue usiadła na brzegu jej łóżka i pogłaskała delikatnie lewą dłoń przyjaciółki.

- Coś ty mądrego zrobiła? – szepnęła, czując, jak łzy znowu nabiegają jej do oczu.

- Chyba… źle obliczyłam odległość.

Podskoczyły, słysząc cichy głos Leili; ta otworzyła powoli oczy i spojrzała na nie zmęczonym wzrokiem.

- Wiecie już? - westchnęła po chwili ciszy, doskonale odgadując wzrok przyjaciółek.

Lily skrzyżowała ręce na piersiach. Leila jęknęła cicho.

- Możecie mnie skrzyczeć trochę później? – zapytała błagalnym głosem. – Kiedy będę miała siły się wykłócać?

- Nie. – oznajmiła dobitnie Sue, a Leila spojrzała na nią z zaskoczeniem – Powinnaś teraz leżeć i słuchać, co mamy ci do powiedzenia, a uwierz mi, to nie jest nic miłego.

- Chciałam wam zrobić niespodziankę. – wyjaśniła tamta cichym głosem – To nasze ostatnie dwa lata w Hogwarcie, chciałam, żeby wydarzyło się coś niezwykłego.

- Tylko nie bierz nas pod włos. – powiedziała Jess ostrzegawczym tonem. – Jeśli już miałaś ochotę na jakieś niezwykłe wydarzenie, dlaczego nie mogłyśmy w nim uczestniczyć wszyscy?

- W tresurze hipogryfów nie może brać udziału zbyt wielu ludzi i Sue to na pewno potwierdzi. Mimo tego, że mogą dopuścić do siebie niejednego człowieka, to tak naprawdę zwierzęta jednego pana. Minęło dużo czasu zanim Srebrnopióra i ja zaczęłyśmy działać jak jedno.

- Właśnie widzę. – stwierdziła Lily sceptycznym głosem – Jak jedno uderzyłyście w drzewo.

- Widzisz, to już jest kwestia za dużego zaufania. – powiedziała szybko Leila, próbując przejść do pozycji półleżącej; syknęła cicho z bólu i złapała się za żebra.

- Oszczędzaj się. – powiedziała szybko Cassie, kładąc Leili rękę na ramieniu tak, by nie mogła się dalej podnieść – Twoje żebra mogą ci jeszcze dokuczać przez kilka godzin.

Dziewczyna położyła się posłusznie, zakaszlała cicho, po czym kontynuowała:

- Kilka miesięcy temu Srebrnopióra skręciłaby bez mojego polecenia; dziś ufała, że wiem co robię, a ja źle wykalkulowałam odległość. Jej na szczęście nic się nie stało, a ja dostałam za własny błąd.

Lily zmarszczyła brwi.

- Nie gniewajcie się na mnie. Gdyby nie ten wypadek, w przyszłym tygodniu osobiście wręczyłabym wam zaproszenia. Nigdy nie uczestniczyłyśmy w czymś takim – wiem, że nie jesteście zagorzałymi fankami hipogryfów, ale z tego co słyszałam, to naprawdę niezłe widowisko. No i Sue miałaby kolejne doświadczenie w swojej branży. Poza tym, Dumbledore powiedział mi, że wystawa przypada dokładnie w dzień urodzin Hagrida. Wiecie, że on ich nigdy nie obchodził?

Dziewczyny spojrzały po sobie zmieszane; faktycznie, znały Hagrida już tak długo, ale zapytane o datę jego urodzin nie potrafiłyby odpowiedzieć. Może nie byli w wyjątkowo bliskiej komitywie, ale on przecież zawsze zapraszał je na herbatki, a gdy któraś z nich obchodziła swoje święto, rokrocznie pośród prezentów znajdowała kwiat od Hagrida – z reguły wielki, dziwny i czasami nawet trochę niebezpieczny – ale zawsze ze szczerego serca.

- Tym bardziej mogłaś nam powiedzieć. – zaczęła cicho Sue – Nawet, jeśli nie tresowałybyśmy jej osobiście, mogłybyśmy cię jakoś wesprzeć. Odrobić za ciebie lekcje, przynieść ci coś ciepłego do jedzenia w trakcie treningu, cokolwiek – po prostu być obok ciebie. Nie brakowało ci tego?

- Oczywiście, że mi brakowało. – odparła Leila – Myślałam o tym nie raz i nie dwa, ale zawsze miałam przed oczami ten moment, kiedy wręczam wam zaproszenia zupełnie znienacka.

Spojrzały po sobie, uśmiechając się nieznacznie.

- A teraz nawet nie będziemy mogły pomóc, przy przygotowaniu prezentu dla Hagrida. – stwierdziła Sue smutno.

- O to się nie martw – zaśmiał się Leila – Ocenie hipogryfa nie podlega tylko posłuszeństwo, ale i wygląd. W dzień przed wyjazdem pomożecie mi zrobić Srebrnopiórej dzień odnowy biologicznej.

Jess spojrzała na nią lekko wystraszona. Choć wciąż marzyła o swoim małym zakładzie, nie myślała nigdy, by obsługiwać klientki z pazurami orła, kopytami konia i dziobem gotowym ją zabić za jeden niewłaściwy ruch.

- Nie martw się, dzięki tresurze naprawdę złagodniała. – zapewniła od razu Leila, trafnie rozszyfrowując jej wzrok.

- Skoro tak twierdzisz. – mruknęła Jessica niepewnie.

– To co… - poszkodowana spojrzała na nie niepewnie - Gniewacie się na mnie jeszcze?

Ruda westchnęła cicho.

- Wiesz, jak się o ciebie martwiłyśmy? – zapytała, już łagodniejszym tonem. – Cały ten czas znikałaś bez słowa, chodziłaś zmęczona i nie chciałaś z nami rozmawiać na ten temat. A teraz jeszcze to.

Leila spojrzała na nie z miną zbitego psa.

- Może faktycznie nie powinnam… - zaczęła - … ale gdybym wam powiedziała co się dzieje, to nie byłoby już niespodzianki, a wy martwiłybyście się jeszcze bardziej. Nie mam racji?

- Niekoniecznie. – stwierdziła Cassie – Niewiarygodne wymówki są gorsze od szczerej prawdy, uwierz mi. Wtedy wyobraźnia ma zbyt duże pole do popisu.

Uśmiechnęła się lekko widząc, jak Sue i Lily wymieniają krótkie spojrzenia.

- Były aż takie kiepskie? – zasmuciła się ich przyjaciółka, spuszczając głowę.

- Na początku nie. – przyznała Jess. – Dopiero potem.

- Chociaż coś. – stwierdziła Leila wzdrygając ramionami; szybko jednak pożałowała tego gestu, bo znów jęknęła z bólu. – Ale mogę uznać, że choć połowicznie mi wybaczyłyście?

- Może połowicznie. – stwierdziła Sue dumnie, a kąciki jej ust zadrgały lekko – Ale musisz się postarać, żeby z powrotem wkupić się w nasze łaski.

Leila zachichotała cicho.

- A czy mimo to mogę paniom zadać krótkie pytanie?

- A co chcesz wiedzieć? – zapytała Sue, wciąż tym samym, wyniosłym tonem.

- Kiedy tak znikałam… bez dobrej wymówki… co sobie myślałyście?

- Że masz chłopaka. – oznajmiła Jess prosto z mostu i mrugnęła do niej porozumiewawczo – Przynajmniej na początku.

- Że wpadłaś w jakieś tarapaty, ale nie chcesz prosić o pomoc. – powiedziała Lily

- Ja czułam, że coś kombinujesz, ale nie wiedziałam, co. – przyznała Cassie - Byłaś zmęczona, ale nie smutna.

Leila przeniosła wzrok na Sue. Ta spłonęła rumieńcem i zawahała się krótko.

- Właściwie… to nic. – bąknęła w końcu – Naprawdę nic takiego.


End file.
